


7 años

by Rytchan



Series: El amor es algo complicado [2]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Sequel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 157,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytchan/pseuds/Rytchan
Summary: ***Este trabajo cuenta la historia de Omander a lo largo de 7 años. 🖤💙🥺🔥🌈🥰***Este trabajo es una secuela y no tendrá mucho sentido si se lee por separado.***
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Series: El amor es algo complicado [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722247
Comments: 84
Kudos: 136





	1. El amor está en el aire

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo es la segunda parte de "¿Qué pasaría si ...?" Centrada en la historia de Omar y Ander y lo que les sucederá a lo largo de siete años.
> 
> Las personas que han leído cualquiera de mis trabajos anteriores saben que tengo una debilidad particular por escribir drama y angustia, y en teoría, esta segunda parte sería menos dramática y más esponjosa, pero... 😅😏😈🙄  
> De todos modos, espero que si estás leyendo esto, puedas disfrutarlo y divertirte con los giros que tendrá esta historia.
> 
> Tiene el punto de vista de cada personaje, indicado por ( ) al principio.
> 
> Gracias por leer y comentar. Siempre es motivante saber que hay alguien que disfruta de este fic.
> 
> Actualizaré un capítulo por semana.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omar movió la cabeza, a la par que dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro al darse cuenta que Ander no era ni remotamente consciente del poder que ejercía sobre él y aunque no le molestaba sentirse así, si era honesto consigo mismo, le preocupaba un poco que Ander pudiera llegar a hartarse de él. Y más ahora que, gracias a Azucena, ahora cursaban juntos el último año del bachiller.

**Capítulo 1. El amor está en el aire**

**_Ander & Omar_ **

** Tres meses después **

****

**_(Ander)_ **

****

Miró el reloj y supo que debía apresurarse. Omar le había dicho que pasaría a buscarlo a mediodía para ir juntos al hospital.

La bebé de Nadia y Guzmán había nacido una noche antes, así que habían acordado salir a comer para después reunirse con los flamantes padres y conocer a la pequeña Marina.

Desde su reconciliación tres meses atrás, la relación entre ellos estaba mejor que nunca. Los primeros días, tanto él como Omar parecían un tanto precavidos. Actuaban como si tuvieran miedo de que en cualquier momento se rompiera la burbuja de felicidad en la cual se encontraban, pero poco a poco, ambos fueron relajándose al darse cuenta que esa burbuja no era tan frágil como creían.

Sonrió al recordar la cara de felicidad de Omar cuando salió de su apartamento una noche antes. Desde que habían regresado, parecía que los dos estaban decididos a recuperar el tiempo perdido, ya que habían hecho el amor más veces en estos últimos tres meses que en todo el año anterior. Para Ander, era una necesidad casi biológica el tener a Omar entre sus brazos y no tenía la menor intención de privarse de él.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y rápidamente se levantó del escritorio para asomarse por la ventana, solo para corroborar lo que ya sabía. Omar lo saludó con un _“¡Ey! ¿Ya estás listo?”,_ mientras se cubría los ojos con la mano para protegerse de los rayos del sol.

_-¡Ahora bajo!_ –Le gritó, mientras regresaba de nuevo a la tarea que lo había mantenido ocupado la última media hora.

_“¡Joder! Llegó antes…”_ –Pensó agobiado mientras terminaba de llenar el formulario del sitio web.

Una vez que ingresó los últimos datos, le dio aceptar y esperó impaciente, mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la base de su laptop.

El sonido de los característicos pasos de Omar subiendo las escaleras, lo hizo levantarse de golpe hacia la puerta de su habitación para encerrarse con seguro.

_-¡Jodeeer!_ –Maldijo al darse cuenta que su madre lo había dejado subir.

_-Vamos, vamos…_ -Siseó hacia su laptop, maldiciendo mentalmente por la lentitud del proceso.

_-Ya casi…_ -Murmuró nervioso.

Se dio cuenta cómo Omar giraba la perilla de la puerta y segundos después lo escuchó gritar:

_-¿Ander? ¿Te encerraste con seguro? ¿Me puedes abrir?_

_-Vale, ya voy_. –Gritó cada vez más nervioso.

_-¿Ander? ¿Qué haces?_

_-Nada, nada… ya voy._ –Respondió una vez más.

Por fin el proceso concluyó y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando apareció la leyenda de: _“Felicidades, su reservación está confirmada y pagada”._

Tomó una foto de la pantalla con su móvil y cerró la ventana de navegación, para después correr hasta la puerta y quitarle el seguro.

_-¡Hola!_ –Le sonrió a Omar, mientras lo jalaba de la solapa de la camisa para besarlo. Omar le devolvió el beso, pero después se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

_-¿Qué estabas haciendo?_ –Preguntó levantando la ceja con curiosidad.

_-Nada… ¿por qué? Me estaba terminando de vestir._ –Le dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Omar negó con la cabeza. Era obvio que no le creía y además nada ayudaba el hecho de que él era pésimo mintiendo, así que no se sorprendió cuando Omar volvió a preguntarle sonriendo:

_-Dime la verdad. ¿Te estabas haciendo una paja?_

Mientras lo decía, llevó su mano hacia la polla de Ander para comprobar su teoría, pero al sentir que no estaba empalmado, borró su sonrisa del rostro.

- _Idiota…_ -Respondió sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada.

_-Como si no fueras capaz capullo…_ -Insistió Omar, mirándolo intrigado.

_-Anda ya, tú estás loco._ –Le respondió Ander, mientras volvía a besarlo intentando distraerlo. Y prosiguió:

_-No necesito hacerme pajas cuando tengo al novio más guapo, ¡gilipollas!_

Y antes de que volviera a insistir en el asunto, se separó de él y le dijo:

_-Anda, debemos irnos…_ -Y dándole una palmada en el trasero, salió de su habitación, esperando que Omar lo siguiera.

*******

**_(Omar)_ **

Estaban terminando de comer, cuando el móvil de Ander comenzó a vibrar. Vio cómo su novio le daba un sorbo a su cerveza para después leer el mensaje que había recibido. 

Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa y no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el estómago. Siempre le había parecido atractivo pero desde que habían regresado lo veía cada vez más guapo, y la punzada de deseo que sintió en su entrepierna cuando esos labios rosados se curvaron en una seductora sonrisa, era la prueba de ello. 

Omar movió la cabeza, a la par que dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro al darse cuenta que Ander no era ni remotamente consciente del poder que ejercía sobre él y aunque no le molestaba sentirse así, si era honesto consigo mismo, le preocupaba un poco que Ander pudiera llegar a hartarse de él. Y más ahora que, gracias a Azucena, ahora cursaban juntos el último año del bachiller.

Todavía recordaba la emoción que lo embargó cuando Azucena le ofreció conseguirle una beca para estudiar en Las Encinas.

_“En serio, Omar. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de que no te graduaras por estar al pendiente de Ander. ¿Te gustaría?”_

_“¿Estás hablando en serio, mamá?”_ –Ander había preguntado, sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

_“Sería increíble poder estudiar con Ander. Gracias, Azucena”._ –Le había respondido, mientras miraba a su novio sonreír emocionado.

_“Pues así será entonces”._ –Había contestado, mientras le daba un abrazo.

El curso había comenzado un mes atrás y hasta ahora, todo marchaba perfecto entre ellos, pero no podía dejar de pensar que el hecho de convivir muchas más horas al día juntos, podría hacer que su relación pudiera volverse rutinaria y por ende, que Ander se aburriera de él. 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Por eso, cuando Ander le sugirió que dejara su apartamento para ahorrar ese dinero y que regresara a vivir con él y con su madre, Omar se había negado rotundamente. Y aunque Ander se había mostrado claramente decepcionado, no insistió al respecto.

Respiró profundamente haciendo a un lado su temor, y soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta, le preguntó:

_-¿Quién es, nene?_

_-Es Guzmán._ –Le contestó, dejando el móvil sobre la mesa, mientras buscaba con la vista al camarero. 

_-Nos están esperando en el hospital. ¿Pedimos la cuenta?_ –Le preguntó sonriendo.

_-Vale… creo que tendremos que dejar el postre para otra ocasión._ –Se quejó, mientras lo observaba detenidamente para ver si Ander captaba el doble sentido de sus palabras, y no se decepcionó, cuando lo escuchó decir:

_-Podríamos aplazar el postre para esta noche, ¿qué te parece?_

_-Mmm… déjame pensarlo…_ -Bromeó.

_-Mmm… eso es un sí. Te conozco, Omar._

Omar se echó a reír y acercándose a Ander le dio un lento beso antes de ponerse de pie. Se sentía tan bien al poder besar a su novio en dónde se le diera la gana, sin tener que mirar por encima del hombro preocupado de que alguien los viera.

*******

**_(Ander)_ **

Cuando llegaron al hospital no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al recordar todas las veces que había estado sentado por largas horas recibiendo quimioterapia. Parecía como si lo que vivió apenas unos meses atrás, le hubiera sucedido a alguien más y no a él. Se obligó a alejar aquellos recuerdos, exhalando el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Sin embargo, Omar lo conocía tan bien que no le pasó desapercibida su actitud, así que lo cogió suavemente del hombro.

_-¿Estás bien, nene?_

Lo miró un tanto dudoso y sacudiendo la cabeza, sonrió levemente.

_-Sí, es solo que me acordé cuando me la vivía aquí y no sabía si sería capaz de…_

Omar lo miró con gesto triste, pero rápidamente se recompuso. Se acercó a él y le rozó los labios con los suyos, susurrando:

_-Todo está bien ahora._

Ander le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo y continuaron su camino. Mientras esperaban en el ascensor, Omar se le acercó y abrazándolo, pegó los labios contra su cuello, mientras le decía en un susurro:

_-¿Sabes? Nunca he follado en un elevador, pero apuesto a que sería muy cachondo._

_-Me parece que un día deberíamos intentarlo, ¿no?_ –Le contestó bajando su mano para tocarlo en la entrepierna a través de la tela de los jeans. Sonrió satisfecho, al ver que Omar se estaba empalmando, por lo que se acercó a él y trazó una serie de besos húmedos a lo largo de su cuello.

Cuando el sonido del ascensor les indicó que estaban llegando, Omar le dio un último beso en la comisura de los labios y ambos sonrieron compartiendo una mirada de complicidad.

En cuanto salieron al pasillo que los conduciría a la habitación de Nadia, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver quiénes salían de una de las habitaciones.

Ander quería dar la vuelta y regresar, pero las puertas del ascensor ya se habían cerrado, así que tragó saliva y se giró para ver a Omar.

Omar mostraba un semblante serio, pero había otra expresión más en su rostro que hizo que Ander se sintiera más nervioso todavía.

_-Ven, vamos._ –Escuchó a Omar, mientras caminaba con pasos decididos hacia sus padres, quienes los miraban sorprendidos.

_-¡Joder!_ –Susurró Ander, caminando a su lado, mientras intentaba permanecer tranquilo.

_-Mama, Baba…_ -Escuchó a Omar saludar a sus padres.

La madre de Omar parecía nerviosa, mientras que su padre los miraba con gesto adusto. 

Parecía que conocería a los padres de Omar mucho antes de lo que le hubiera gustado, y esperaba que el padre de Omar fuera lo suficientemente sensato como para mantener el control en aquella sala de hospital.

_-Omar, hijo, ¿cómo estás? Acabamos de conocer a la pequeña Marina._ –Dijo su madre, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

_-Qué bien. A eso hemos venido, también._ –Y aclarándose la garganta, Ander vio cómo Omar se dirigía a su padre, diciéndole:

_-Baba, éste es Ander. Mi novio. Ander, ellos son mis padres._

En cuanto escuchó a Omar pronunciar la palabra _“novio”_ , notó el desconcierto en la cara de la madre de Omar, pero en cambio, el padre pareció no inmutarse. Se secó el sudor de las manos contra los pantalones y murmurando un: _“mucho gusto”,_ extendió la mano.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos, durante los cuales Ander temió que el padre de Omar lo dejaría con la mano extendida, pero para su sorpresa, le estrechó la mano con un firme apretón.

_-Hola, muchacho_. –Fue su única respuesta.

Después miró a la madre de Omar y la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, pero ella le regaló una sonrisa genuina. 

_-Algún día deberían ir a cenar a la casa, Omar._ –Ella sugirió, mirándolos a ambos.

_-Claro, Mama… Nos gustaría mucho, ¿no es así, Ander?_

_-Por supuesto, gracias._ –Logró murmurar, incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Después de que se despidieran, Ander los vio alejarse por el largo corredor, mientras siseaba aliviado:

_-¡Jodeeer! Por un momento pensé que tu padre me golpearía._

Pero Omar no le contestó. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa en el rostro igual a la de un niño pequeño que le acabaran de dar el mejor regalo. Al verlo, Ander se sintió conmovido y pasándole un brazo por el cuello, lo acercó para besarlo en la sien.

_-¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero?_ –le murmuró contra su oreja.

Omar apoyó su cabeza contra la de él, y segundos después le contestó feliz:

_-Sí, la tengo._

Pasaron el resto de la tarde haciéndole compañía a Nadia y a Guzmán. Ella lucía radiante y a Guzmán nunca lo había visto tan feliz mientras sostenía a su pequeña hija en los brazos.

Omar, por su parte, no podía dejar de admirar a su pequeña sobrina y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para cargarla. Por un momento mientras lo observaba, Ander pensó en lo bien que se veía Omar con la bebé en sus brazos. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su novio tendría debilidad por los niños pequeños y entonces, la imagen de Omar convirtiéndose en padre, lo asaltó de repente.

_“¡Qué chorradas te imaginas!”_ –Se riñó mentalmente. 

Ambos eran muy jóvenes, con miles de cosas por vivir aún, y el imaginar a Omar siendo padre de una hermosa bebé, no tenía cabida. _“¿Por qué había pensado algo así?”_ -Meditó sintiéndose ridículo.

_-¿Qué piensas?_ –Escuchó a Guzmán, mientras lo miraba curioso.

_-Tonterías..._ –Respondió a su vez, poniéndose de pie.

Esa noche como cada finde desde que estaban de nuevo juntos, regresaron al piso de Omar. Cuando le tocaba currar, la mayoría de las veces Ander lo acompañaba y después regresaban juntos a casa. 

_-¿Tienes hambre?_ –Omar abrió la nevera buscando algo de comida.

_-Mmm… me apetece más ir directo al postre._ –Lo abrazó por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

Omar se removió entre sus brazos, riéndose a carcajadas intentando soltarse de su abrazo y Ander sonrió satisfecho al ver cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina ante sus caricias.

_-¡Me haces cosquillas! ¡Detente, capullo!_

Ander lo sujetó con más fuerza, riendo también, mordiéndolo suavemente. Estuvieron forcejeando un rato más, hasta que finalmente lo soltó y corrió hasta la recámara saltando sobre el colchón.

_-¡Esto lo vas a pagar caro, gilipollas!_ –Rio Omar, aterrizando a su lado, mientras intentaba normalizar la respiración.

Una vez que ambos pararon de reír, Ander se puso a horcajadas sobre Omar y lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras curvaba los labios en una franca sonrisa. Se sentía feliz.

Con el pulgar, acarició el labio inferior de Omar disfrutando de la sensación que esos sedosos labios le provocaban, y sonrió victorioso al ver cómo su novio abría la boca intentando atrapar su dedo entre los dientes.

La siguiente media hora, se olvidaron de todo excepto de disfrutarse mutuamente. Gemidos roncos, palabras cachondas, besos húmedos… Todo era amor y deseo. Cuando ambos se corrieron, Ander salió de Omar y dejándose caer sobre él, descansó la cabeza contra su pecho.

_-¿Te apetece ducharte?_

_-Solo si lo haces conmigo._ –Mientras se incorporaba, cogió a Omar de la mano y entró con él a la ducha.

De regreso en la habitación, Omar se puso unos boxers y se acomodó contra las mullidas almohadas. Se giró para verlo y dándole unas palmaditas al colchón, lo llamó.

_-Anda, ven. Quiero abrazarte._

Ander sonrió. Prendió un cigarrillo y cogiendo el cenicero, se acostó contra el pecho de Omar. Omar lo rodeó con un brazo mientras le quitaba el cigarro para darle una calada.

_-Nene… deberías dejarlo._

Ander suspiró. Sabía que Omar tenía razón.

_-Lo sé, Omar. Prometo que lo intentaré._

Estuvieron callados por largo rato. Ander recargaba la cabeza contra el pecho de Omar escuchando el acompasado ritmo de su corazón; mientras que Omar jugaba distraídamente con su arete y ocasionalmente pasaba los dedos por sus incipientes rizos.

Así permanecieron por largo rato, hasta que Ander recordó la escena del hospital y la manera en la que a Omar se le había iluminado el rostro cuando conoció a su sobrina.

_-¿Omar?_

_-¿Mmm?_

_-¿Te gustaría tener hijos algún día?_

_-¿Qué?_ –Preguntó sorprendido, buscándole la mirada.

Ander se giró para verlo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía al ver la cara de sorpresa de Omar.

_-Es solo que te veías muy feliz hoy en el hospital. Y me ha dado curiosidad saber si alguna vez lo imaginaste._

Omar sonrió. Mientras sopesaba su pregunta.

_-Tal vez cuando Baba estaba empeñado en casarme, me imaginé teniendo hijos, pero no era algo que me hiciera ilusión, si te soy sincero. ¿Y tú?_

_-Nunca lo he pensado. Creo que pasarán muchos años antes de que pueda planteármelo._

_-Ya… Pues sí, estoy de acuerdo._ –Le respondió dándole un beso en el cabello.

Y con ese pensamiento rondándole la cabeza, le sonrió y se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos. 

_-Descansa, nene._ –Murmuró Omar, antes de apagar la luz.

*******


	2. I feel it coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! ¡Espero que estés bien!  
> Aquí está el capítulo 2. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!  
> Me encantaría leer que te ha parecido.  
> Gracias por los kudos, también.  
> Pd. Las ilustraciones que utilicé para este capítulo, las encontré en el perfil de Ig de @artbyfelix y me encantaron.  
> xoxo

**_Capítulo 2. I feel it coming_ **

_Tres meses después_

****

**_(Ander)_ **

- _Agh! Cinco minutos más..._ –Murmuró, aplazando la alarma del móvil, acomodando nuevamente la cabeza en la almohada. Parecía que habían transcurrido cinco segundos y no cinco minutos, cuando el pitido del despertador volvió a escucharse. Emitió un gruñido y resignado, apartó el esponjoso edredón que lo cubría. Se frotó los párpados con ambas manos y soltando un bostezo se incorporó estirando los brazos.

Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y miró las cajas de medicamentos que estaban apiladas en el interior. _“Una, dos y tres…”_ –contó mentalmente y se llevó a la boca las tres pastillas de diferentes tamaños y colores, para después tomar un gran sorbo de agua.

Esa era su rutina de todos los días desde que había entrado en remisión. De acuerdo con los médicos, actualmente se encontraba en una etapa de mantenimiento, por lo que era crucial tomar medicamentos orales para evitar una recaída, y con ello, _“asegurar”_ una remisión completa. 

Recordaba como si fuera ayer las palabras de la doctora Ávalos explicándole que debían pasar por lo menos dos años antes de pensar en suspenderlos.

_“Necesitamos asegurarnos que la remisión sea completa, lo que significa que durante el programa de seguimiento que consistirá en exploraciones físicas, análisis de sangre y pruebas de diagnóstico de imagen, no deberá observarse presencia de células leucémicas en la médula ósea…”_

_“¿Dos años?”_ –La había interrumpido en aquel momento sintiéndose abrumado.

_“Entiendo que puede parecer demasiado tiempo Ander, pero es vital seguir al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones si queremos evitar una recaída”._

No solo era el hecho de tener que tomar medicamentos por dos largos años lo que lo jodía en sus días más negros, sino que algo aparentemente tan simple como aquello, afectaba su vida diaria. Ya que si se ponía a pensarlo con detenimiento, era un recordatorio constante de que la muerte seguía merodeando y que a pesar de haberla burlado una vez, estaba lejos de volver a ser un chaval como cualquier otro. 

Cuando llegaban los fines de semana debía cargar con las pastillas si quería pasar la noche con Omar; o no podía beber alcohol como le gustaría, porque corría el riesgo de que éste inhibiera el efecto de los medicamentos.

Sabía que no debía sentirse así, que por el contrario, debería estar agradecido, pero a veces cuando la presión lo desbordaba como ahora, sentía que no era capaz de seguir manteniendo la sonrisa y hacer como si nada pasara. 

_-¡Joder!_ –Exhaló, obligándose a apartar esos pensamientos de su mente mientras caminaba directo hacia la ducha.

La siguiente semana tenía programada su primera revisión de control y sabía que ese era el motivo principal que lo hacía sentirse de esa manera. Estaba acojonado. Y aunque físicamente se sentía bien, no podía evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que esa maldita enfermedad pudiera regresar sin previo aviso.

_“Deja de comerte la cabeza con esa mierda… todo irá bien.”_ –Se riñó mentalmente, saliendo de la ducha.

Cuando bajó a desayunar ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Su madre estaba sentada a la mesa tomando café y en cuanto lo vio, se levantó para ponerle un plato de tostadas al frente. Estuvieron charlando por un rato sobre trivialidades, hasta que llegó la hora de irse al colegio. Durante el trayecto, ella le compartió que había recibido de parte de los profesores, muy buena retroalimentación de Omar.

– _Me han dicho que es casi tan brillante como Nadia._ –Le confesó, complacida.

Al escucharla no pudo evitar sonreír. El sentimiento de orgullo que lo invadió, lo tomó por sorpresa. Y más aún porque sabía el esfuerzo que Omar estaba haciendo para no defraudarla. 

_“Quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad al máximo, ¿sabes_?” –Le había dicho Omar tiempo atrás. _“Por eso, he decidido recortar mis turnos en el bar. Necesito tener tiempo suficiente para concentrarme en los estudios”._

Así que para Ander lo que Omar estaba logrando tenía doble mérito, ya que sabía que se lo estaba viendo un tanto difícil para cubrir el alquiler del piso donde vivía.

_“Omar, ya te lo he dicho. Podrías regresar a vivir a mi casa y así no te sentirías presionado por pagar una renta”._

_“En verdad te lo agradezco, Ander, pero creo que no sería una decisión acertada para nuestra relación. De por sí, ya pasamos muchas horas juntos, tanto en el colegio como los fines de semana… Creo que lo más sano es que cada uno tenga su espacio.”_

_“¿Te estás hartando de mí?”_ –Le había preguntado a bocajarro sin poder contenerse.

_“¿Qué dices, capullo? Por supuesto que no. Es más fácil que tú te aburras de mí que yo de ti. Es solo que…”_

_“Sí, sí, ya lo he pillado…”_ –Le había dicho un tanto herido, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Cuando su madre aparcó la camioneta, se separaron. Ella se dirigió a su oficina y él se encaminó hacia su primera clase. Tal vez Omar tenía razón, pero le fastidiaba no poder despertar a su lado todos los días.

_-Ander, ¿cómo estás tío?_ –Lo interceptó Pablo cuando estaba frente a su casillero.

Pablo era uno de los chicos que había conocido este curso, ya que a excepción de Omar, Guzmán, Rebe y Samu, el resto eran caras nuevas. Era un tío agradable, de esos que siempre tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y que pertenecía al grupito de los populares.

_-¡Hey! ¿Qué hay Pablo?_ –Le sonrió. Un sonoro _“plop”_ se escuchó cuando chocó su mano con la del recién llegado para saludarlo.

Pablo lo esperó a que terminara de guardar algunos libros y después ambos se dirigieron a clases. Mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro, éste le dijo:

_-¡Lástima que estemos en período de exámenes, tío, sino te propondría que hiciéramos pellas!_

Ander se encogió de hombros mostrando una falsa resignación, mientras entraba al salón y veía de reojo a Omar, quien estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta platicando animadamente con Rebe.

_-¿Molaría no? –_ Le contestó, siguiéndole el juego.

Había un lugar libre a su lado, pero recordando lo que Omar le había dicho con respecto a que pasaban juntos mucho tiempo, decidió darle su espacio y tomó asiento en uno de los pupitres de la fila contraria de donde Omar estaba. Casi de inmediato, Pablo se sentó a su lado y siguió con su perorata:

_-A menos que por ser el hijo de la directora, te acojones porque en casa te la pueda liar…_

_-¡Nooo… que va! Al contrario, así es más emocionante._ –Contestó riendo.

_-¡Pues me parece cojonudo, chaval! Lo dejaremos para cuando acaben los exámenes entonces. Ah, y por cierto, eso me recuerda… ¿tú podrías ayudarme con mate? Es que no entiendo nada y no quiero suspender. Y pues como tú estás recursando la materia… pensé que podrías ayudarme._

La verdad era que las matemáticas era una de las pocas asignaturas que se le daba bien, y a pesar de que para su gusto Pablo hablaba un poco más de la cuenta, el chico le caía bien, así que sin dudarlo, asintió.

_-Claro, sin problema._

Pablo sonrió satisfecho y palmeándole el hombro, soltó un silbido tan agudo que hizo que el resto de sus compañeros los voltearan a ver.

Sin inmutarse en lo absoluto por algunas miradas de molestia, Pablo le pasó el brazo por el cuello acercándolo hacia él, y chocando su cabeza con la de Ander, le dijo alzando la voz:

_-¡Qué guay! ¡Gracias, tío! ¿Quedamos después de clases, entonces?_

En ese momento, entró el profesor de inglés y todo el grupo guardó silencio, incluyendo a Pablo. Por estar charlando con su compañero, no le había dado tiempo de acercarse a Omar para saludarlo, así que se giró hacia donde estaba su novio y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, le sonrió mientras hacía un leve movimiento con la cabeza.

Omar lo miró e imitando el movimiento le devolvió la sonrisa, pero al cabo de un instante, apartó la vista para concentrarse en las indicaciones del profesor, y a partir de entonces, no volvió a mirarlo de nuevo. Mientras Ander miraba la hoja del examen que su compañera de enfrente le había pasado, pensó con cierto desagrado en lo fugaz que había sido la sonrisa de Omar.

No llevaba ni dos preguntas contestadas, cuando incapaz de concentrarse, sacó su móvil y cuidando que el profesor no lo descubriera, le envió un mensaje a Omar.

**_< ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? 😘😈 _** **_>_ **

Le dio enviar y esperó. Omar se llevó la mano al pantalón y lo vio sacar su móvil. Leyó su mensaje pero en vez de contestarle, lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo y mirándolo, negó con la cabeza mientras movía los labios formando la frase: _“Ahora no”_ , y de inmediato, siguió contestando su examen.

Malhumorado por la respuesta de Omar, Ander regresó la vista a la hoja de papel que tenía frente a él y resignado, continuó resolviendo el examen también.

*******

**_(Omar)_ **

_Diez minutos antes_

Estaba sentado frente a Rebe escuchándola lamentarse sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños que su madre le había organizado sin su consentimiento, cuando de pronto, la característica risa de Ander lo hizo girarse hacia la puerta.

Ese día se cumplían seis meses desde que habían regresado y Omar tenía preparada una tarde romántica para celebrarlo. Le divertía discutir con Ander el tema, ya que su novio no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en cómo él contabilizaba el tiempo.

_“¿Y qué pasa con los casi dos años que estuvimos juntos?”_ –Se había quejado haciendo una mueca, el día que Omar lo había despertado con una bandeja con el desayuno preparado, por haber cumplido un mes juntos.

_“Pues eso quedó atrás. Estamos empezando de nuevo y espero que esta vez superemos el record anterior”_ –Había bromeado, viendo divertido cómo Ander ponía los ojos en blanco ante su retorcida lógica.

Apartó ese recuerdo de su mente al verlo entrar acompañado de Pablo. Soltó un ligero gruñido y regresó su atención a lo que Rebe le decía. Ya hablaría más tarde con Ander para decirle de la sorpresa que le tenía reservada. 

_-¡Qué canteo con mi vieja, Omar! Te lo digo, parece que disfruta organizarme fiestas sin tomarme en cuenta. Dice que es para que me integre con los nuevos… Como si me importara…_

Desde algunas semanas atrás, Omar había notado que Pablo buscaba cualquier excusa para acercarse a Ander, pero el comportarse como un novio celoso era algo que no iba con él, así que había decidido no darle importancia al asunto. Los miró de reojo una vez más y después le sonrió a Rebe un tanto apenado porque había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

_-¡Hey, tronco! ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije en el último minuto?_ –Y mirando hacia donde Ander y Pablo estaban, movió la cabeza diciendo con ese tono suyo tan característico:

_-Ya veo que no. Bueno, si yo fuera tú, estaría igual… Al parecer ese chulito le está tirando los tejos a tu churri._

_-Tú estás loca Rebe._

Ella se encogió de hombros y le dijo:

_-Después no digas que no te lo dije. Yo digo que al Pablito ese, le flipa tu churri. Y bueno… no lo culpo, ese pibón está tan bueno que me pone a mí también._

Omar soltó una carcajada ante el descaro de su amiga, pero en el fondo, pensaba que ella tenía razón. En ese momento, entró el profesor de inglés y tanto Rebe como él, se acomodaron en sus asientos.

Para cuando contestó la última pregunta, el salón estaba prácticamente vacío. Casi todos sus compañeros habían terminado, incluyendo a Ander. El inglés era la materia que más se le dificultaba, así que no se sorprendió al ver que era prácticamente él último. Cogió su mochila y entregando la prueba, salió del salón.

Ander estaba recargado contra la pared a un lado del salón, esperándolo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Omar vio cómo se le iluminaba el rostro mostrando una blanca sonrisa. _“¡Joder! Qué guapo eres…”_ –Pensó Omar, sin dejar de mirarlo.

_-Hey… ¿cómo te fue?_ –Y acercándose a él, Ander lo besó en los labios.

Omar le devolvió el beso y después hizo un gesto de incertidumbre ante su pregunta.

_-Ya sabes que el inglés no es mi fuerte, pero espero aprobar. Oye, por cierto, esta tarde te espero en mi piso. Así podrás ayudarme con el inglés y también con otras cosas..._ –sonrió alzando las cejas para que Ander entendiera a lo que se refería.

_-¿Esta tarde?_ -Preguntó indeciso.

_-Sí, esta tarde. ¿O tienes un mejor plan?_ –Bromeó.

Había decidido no recordarle que hoy cumplían seis meses, ya que quería sorprenderlo con una cena romántica. Antes de que rompieran, solo habían celebrado su primer aniversario y sus respectivos cumpleaños, pero nada más. Así que esta vez quería hacerlo diferente. Desde que Ander había vencido el cáncer, cualquier motivo era bueno para celebrar la vida y quería demostrárselo.

_-Lo siento, Omar, pero he quedado con Pablo esta tarde para ayudarlo con mate. ¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana?_ –Le preguntó, haciéndole un guiño.

Intentando hacer a un lado los celos que de pronto lo invadieron, le sonrió y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

_-Claro, nene, no te preocupes. ¿Vamos a cambiarnos? Toca educación física._

Mientras caminaban hacia los vestidores, recordó las palabras de Rebe y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Sabía que los celos que estaba sintiendo eran injustificados, puesto que estaba seguro del amor de Ander, pero le jodía que hubiera olvidado que hoy era un día especial para ellos.

Estaba terminando de cambiarse la ropa cuando Ander se le acercó, sentándose a su lado sobre la banca de madera.

_-Oye, ¿estás seguro que no te molesta? Porque podría decirle que…_

_-No, no. Ve con él. En serio, no pasa nada._ –Y enarcando una ceja, no pudo evitar decir:

_-Mientras lo único que quiera es que le ayudes con matemáticas, yo no tengo ningún problema._

_-¿Qué dices?_ –Lo miró extrañado. Al parecer sin entender a lo que se refería.

_-Nada… No me hagas caso._

De pronto, Ander comenzó a reír al entender la situación.

_-¡Ja! ¿Estás celoso de Pablo, Omar?_

_-¿Celoso, yo? Claro que no… solo digo que tal vez ese gilipollas busque algo más que estudiar._

Ander lo miró y negó con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pícara. 

_-Aunque me halaga verte celoso, sabes que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿no? Es un colega, nada más._

_-Tienes razón, nene, olvida lo que te dije._ –Y dándole un rápido beso, terminó de ajustarse las agujetas del tenis.

*******

[ ](https://ibb.co/h82KsX7)

**_(Ander)_ **

Giró la llave de la cerradura y empujó la puerta. El olor a comida que emanaba de la cocina era la señal de que su madre ya estaba en casa.

_-¡Buenas! ¡Ya estoy aquí, ma!_ –Saludó, a la par que le hacía una seña a Pablo para que pasara.

_-¡Hola, Ander! Estoy aquí._ –La escuchó gritar, y segundos después, apareció frente a ellos con un trapo de cocina entre las manos.

_-¡Ah! Hola Pablo, no sabía que vendrías con Ander. Perdón por la pinta._ –Señaló hacia su vestimenta. 

En lugar de la habitual ropa que usaba para ir al colegio, iba vestida con una playera de algodón azul, jeans y tenis.

_-No, no se preocupe, señora, quiero decir, directora._ –Sonrió Pablo, apenado.

Al escucharlo, Ander puso los ojos en blanco e interrumpiendo a Pablo, dijo:

_-Vamos a estudiar, estaremos en mi habitación._

Azucena asintió, esbozando una sonrisa y Ander y Pablo, se encaminaron hacia las escaleras, por lo que Ander no vio la cara de extrañeza que su madre había puesto.

_-¡Esto es raro de cojones!_ –Le confió Pablo mientras dejaba caer su mochila sobre la cama.

_-¿Por?_

_-Pues que tu madre sea la directora… Aún vestida con jeans, me impone, macho. Pienso que en cualquier momento va a entrar a regañarnos._

_-¿Qué dices, tío? Ella es súper relajada._

_-Ya… si tú lo dices. Oye, ¿Y ella sabe lo tuyo?_ –Preguntó con una sonrisita.

_-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Lo mío? ¿Qué es lo mío?_

_-Pues… todos en el cole sabemos que tienes algo con Omar, pero el que tu madre sea la directora te ha de complicar las cosas, ¿no?_

Al escucharlo, Ander decidió ignorar su pregunta, y en su lugar, le dijo:

_-Anda ya, vamos a estudiar si es que quieres aprobar._

Lo vio soltar un suspiro y sentándose sobre la cama, sacó sus cuadernos.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Ander se la pasó intentando explicarle el binomio de Newton, pero estaba claro que Pablo estaba negado para las matemáticas. Y aunado a que en más de una ocasión lo había pillado distraído, dificultaba más la tarea.

_-¡Joder, Pablo! Te lo digo, así no vas a aprobar…_ -Se quejó, al verlo distraído nuevamente.

_-Vale, vale, tío… es que esto está muy difícil. ¿Y si nos tomamos un descanso? Podríamos beber una cerveza mientras tanto._

Ander lo dudó por un momento, pero al final accedió.

_-Vale, pero solo una. Si no definitivamente no vamos a avanzar. Voy a por ellas, ahora regreso._

Cuando entró a la habitación con las dos cervezas en la mano, vio a Pablo mirando la fotografía donde Omar y él estaban abrazados.

Se aclaró la garganta para que Pablo se diera cuenta de su presencia, y cuando éste se volteó, le tendió la botella.

_-¡A los ojos!_ –Exclamó Pablo, chocándola contra la de Ander para después darle un gran sorbo.

Ander lo imitó y después de darle un trago, se sentó sobre la cama a un lado de Pablo.

_-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora que te gradúes?_ –Le preguntó Pablo con curiosidad.

_-Pfff… no lo sé. Para eso falta un montón todavía._

_-¿Un montón, dices? ¡Ja!_ –Se burló. _–Cinco meses para ser exactos._

Aunque le sonrió a su colega, por dentro sintió un vuelco en el estómago al recordar que en unos días tenía cita en el hospital para su primer control. _“¿Y si algo malo sucedía?”_

Rápidamente, se obligó a apartar ese pensamiento, y le preguntó:

_-¿Y tú ya sabes lo que harás?_

_-Sí. Me iré a Londres a estudiar Negocios. Claro, si todo sale bien y consigo aprobar todas las asignaturas…_ -Concluyó, haciendo una mueca mientras señalaba su cuaderno.

Ander soltó una especie de gruñido, y terminando el último sorbo de su cerveza, apuntó hacia el bote de basura intentando hacer una canasta. Cuando la lata rebotó y entró dentro del bote, Pablo le palmeó la espalda.

No supo en qué momento sucedió. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, la mano que le había palmeado la espalda, ahora se deslizaba a lo largo de su costado izquierdo, y cuando giró la cabeza para ver lo que estaba pasando, Pablo cerró el espacio entre ellos y lo besó.

Fueron tan solo unos segundos en los que sintió esos torpes labios intentando profundizar el beso, pero fue tan sorpresivo para él, que por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar.

_-¡Hey! ¿Qué cojones haces, tío?_ –Le preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

Pablo lo imitó y cogiéndolo de la playera, murmuró:

_-Me molas… mucho._

_-Te estás equivocando._ –Respondió, soltándose de su agarre.

_-Ander…_ -Insistió, intentando besarlo de nuevo.

_-Te he dicho que no. Es mejor que te vayas_. –Ander lo rechazó, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para evitar que se volviera a acercar.

_-Si es por Omar, yo no pienso decir nada, Ander._

Ander soltó el aire y le dijo enfático:

_-Omar es mi novio, Pablo. Y no pienso ponerle lo cuernos._

_-Pero tío… si yo estoy mucho más guapo que él._

No cabía duda que Pablo era un completo gilipollas, y Ander no tenía la menor intención de hablar de Omar con él. Por el contrario, cada palabra que pronunciaba, solo lo hacía cabrearse más. Así que, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, le ordenó:

_-Vete._

_-Pero…_ -Murmuró Pablo, visiblemente contrariado.

_-¡Que te pires!_ –Lo interrumpió, dándole la espalda.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, soltó una maldición.

_-¡Jodeeer!_

Se sentía molesto consigo mismo por ser tan ingenuo y no darse cuenta antes de las intenciones de Pablo.

_-Omar tenía razón…_ -Murmuró por lo bajo.

En cuanto pronunció el nombre de Omar, se sintió mal. No tanto por el beso que Pablo le había dado, sino porque Omar se lo había dicho y él, en lugar de escucharlo, se había burlado diciendo que estaba celoso. 

Soltando otra maldición, miró su reloj. Cogió su móvil, se puso una sudadera con capucha, y salió de la habitación.

*******

**_(Omar)_ **

Estaba en su recámara viendo un capítulo de _“Juego de Tronos”,_ cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abría.

_-¿Pero qué…?_ –Murmuró, mientras pausaba la serie.

Miró el reloj. Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde. Ander era el único que tenía llave de su casa, y se suponía que a esas horas estaría con Pablo, así que gritó levantándose de la cama:

_-¿Ander? ¿Eres tú?_

_-Hola…_ -Lo saludó, con gesto serio.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_ –Preguntó extrañado.

Ya se había hecho a la idea de que su intento de pasar una tarde romántica con Ander había fracasado, así que su sorpresa fue mayúscula al verlo de pie frente a él. Y más aún, porque Ander tenía una expresión extraña.

_-¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

Ander no le respondió de inmediato, en su lugar, camino hasta donde él se encontraba y acuno su rostro con las manos.

_-Te quiero. ¿Lo sabes, no?_

Omar le rozó los labios con los suyos para después, mostrar una gran sonrisa.

_-¿Te acordaste finalmente? ¿Es por eso que has venido_? –Preguntó entusiasmado. Pero al ver que Ander hacía un gesto de no entender a lo que él se refería, afirmó:

_-No tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad?_

Y prosiguió: _-Hoy cumplimos seis meses juntos. Pero no has venido por eso. ¿Qué pasa?_

Ander se llevó ambas manos al rostro, mientras susurraba:

_-¡Jodeeer! Perdóname… lo olvidé._

_-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta… En serio, no tiene importancia, nene. Entonces… cancelaste tu tarde de maestro de matemáticas para estar conmigo porque…_

Ander soltó un soplido y se dejó caer en la cama, mientras abría los brazos para envolver a Omar con ellos. Al verlo, Omar se acercó hasta él y se dejó abrazar.

Segundos después, escuchó que Ander murmuraba contra su pelo:

_-Tenías razón, Omar. Pablo quería algo más que aprender matemáticas…_

En cuanto lo escuchó, Omar se incorporó para poder mirarlo a la cara.

_-¿Qué?_

_-Eso. Lo que te he dicho_. –Contestó Ander de mala gana.

_-Ajá, ¿eso qué?_ –Insistió, sintiendo cómo su corazón golpeaba rápidamente contra su pecho.

Ander lo miró por unos segundos y después desvió la mirada.

_-Me besó. Me dijo que le molaba._

Omar sintió como si Ander le hubiera atizado un golpe en la boca del estómago, porque por un momento se quedó sin aire. Cuando al fin pudo procesar lo que Ander le acababa de confesar, no supo decir otra cosa que no fuera:

_-¡Te lo dije! ¡Ese hijo de puta! ¿Pero cómo fue? ¿Qué te dijo? –_ Lanzaba una pregunta tras otra sin parar.

_-¡Omar, Omar… cálmate y escúchame! No pasó nada, salvo lo que te he contado. Estábamos hablando y de pronto me besó, así de la nada. Le dije que estaba contigo y que quería que se marchara._

Mientras Omar lo escuchaba, se obligó a tranquilizarse, hasta que finalmente pudo controlar el ritmo de su respiración. Lo siguiente que dijo Ander, lo tomó por sorpresa:

_-Oye, ¿me abrazas?_ –Le pidió, cogiéndolo de la barbilla. 

Por unos segundos, Omar no se movió, indeciso de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

_-Omar… ven._ –Lo jaló para rodearlo con sus brazos. Una vez que Ander lo abrazó, sintió cómo lo apretaba fuertemente, mientras le decía en voz baja:

_-¿Estás enfadado?_

Pero Omar no tuvo tiempo de contestarle, ya que casi de inmediato, Ander volvió a hablar.

_No tiene importancia, de verdad. No quiero que te enfades. Tú eres con quien quiero estar. Es solo que me molesta el no haberte escuchado._

Omar cerró los ojos al escucharlo y separándose un poco de él para verlo a los ojos, le contestó:

_-Gracias…_

_-¿Gracias, por qué?_ –Preguntó Ander.

_-Por contármelo. Por quererme._ –Susurró contra sus labios.

Ander esbozó una sonrisa y le dijo a su vez:

_-Siempre._

Omar sintió cómo se calentaba el corazón al escuchar a Ander pronunciar esa palabra. Sabía que en el futuro habría todo tipo de dificultades, pero si se mantenían unidos como hasta ahora y hablaban con la verdad, sería mucho más sencillo sortear los obstáculos que se les presentaran.

_-¿Entonces, qué? ¿Quieres ver un capítulo de “Juego de Tronos” conmigo?_

Ander se frotó las manos riendo, mientras le decía:

_-Solo si tienes palomitas._

_-¡Ya lo creo!_

_-Nos quedamos en el último capítulo de la séptima temporada, donde Jon Snow y Daenerys Targaryen…_

Omar lo interrumpió:

_-Lo siento, nene. Ya vi ese capítulo._

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste verlo sin mí?_ –Bromeó, haciendo un puchero.

_-No hay problema, podemos verlo de nuevo. Y después, podríamos entretenernos en otras cosas, ¿cómo te suena eso?_

Ander le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a besarlo. Mientras Omar le respondía el beso con la misma intensidad, pensó divertido que después de todo, la serie podía esperar una hora más.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy viendo Game of Thrones por primera vez porque me había rehusado a hacerlo ante, y tengo que decir que estoy loca por esta serie! Lo juro!  
> Si no la has visto aún, te la recomiendo ampliamente! ;)


	3. El momento de la verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero te encuentres bien en esta época complicada que estamos viviendo.  
> El capítulo tres está listo. Ojalá que te diviertas leyéndolo de la misma forma en que yo lo hice escribiéndolo.  
> Como siempre, agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para leer y/o comentar.  
> Como puedes ver, estos capítulos son un poco más largos, por lo que espero poder publicar el siguiente a finales de la próxima semana.  
> Hasta entonces!  
> xoxo

**_Capítulo 3. El momento de la verdad_ **

_Una semana después_

****

**_(Omar)_ **

_-¿Qué tal me queda esta chaqueta?_ –Le preguntó de pie frente al espejo. 

Al ver que Ander no le contestaba, lo miró a través de éste y notó que lucía pensativo.

_-¿Ander?_ –Se giró para verlo.

_-¿Qué?_ –Respondió distraído, levantando la vista hacia él.

_¿Qué si me pongo esto?_ –Señaló, llevando ambos brazos hacia la prenda de algodón. _–Digo que quedaría bien para la cena con mis padres, ¿no?_

Ander se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él. Le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo atrajo hasta chocar su frente con la suya.

_-Ese color te queda muy bien. Eres un guaperas, ¿lo sabías?_ –Lo miró curvando ligeramente los labios en una incipiente sonrisa.

_-Mmm… Sí. Ya me lo habían dicho antes._ –Bromeó.

_-Ah, ¿Si? ¿Quién?_ –Arqueó la ceja, siguiéndole el juego.

Omar se echó a reír y después lo cogió de la barbilla.

_-¿Qué pasa?_ –Preguntó, intrigado.

_-Nada, ¿por?_

_-Te conozco, algo te pasa. ¿Qué es?_ –Insistió.

Ander sonrió brevemente y después añadió:

_-Pues que estoy un poco nervioso por la cena con tus padres…_

_-Todo irá bien, estoy seguro. Además, Nadia y Guzmán estarán allí haciéndonos compañía, y eso hará que mis padres no nos presten mucha atención ya que estarán volcados en mimar a Marina._

Vio cómo Ander levantaba una ceja en señal de incredulidad y después lo escuchó murmurar:

_-Si tú lo dices…_

_-Oye,_ -lo jaló de la camisa para rozarle los labios-, _que gracias. Valoro mucho lo que haces porque esto significa mucho para mí. Y solo quiero que sepas que yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo y si en algún momento mis padres te hacen sentir incómodo, nos marcharemos, ¿de acuerdo?_ –Concluyó con una sonrisa.

_-De acuerdo._

_-Además, esta noche es la fiesta de Rebe, así que después de la tortura, nos emborracharemos y bailaremos toda la noche…_

_-Bueno…_ -Ander sonrió brevemente-, _tú te emborracharás y yo te cuidaré._

En cuanto Ander lo corrigió, Omar se dio cuenta de su error, por lo que de inmediato, intentó disculparse.

_-Lo lamento, nene. Olvidé que no puedes beber._

_-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Así son las cosas y no hay nada de qué disculparse. Además, no siempre será así, ¿no es así?_

_-Claro, ya falta menos tiempo._ –Afirmó abrazándolo.

Con Ander entre sus brazos, se miró en el espejo e intentó sonreír. Él también estaba nervioso pero no quería transmitírselo a su novio. Era la primera vez que Ander y él convivirían más de cinco minutos con su familia y esperaba que sus padres no los hicieran sentir incómodos de ninguna manera.

*******

**_(Ander)_ **

Omar le sonrió una vez más y segundos después golpeó a la puerta. Por más que su novio intentaba actuar normal, era evidente que estaba más nervioso de lo que en realidad quería admitir, y no era para menos, ya que compartir la mesa con él y sus padres sería todo un desafío. Aunque, si era honesto, esa era la última de sus preocupaciones. 

Le había mentido a Omar diciéndole que estaba nervioso por convivir con sus padres porque no quería echarle a perder esta noche. Ander sabía que desde un par de semanas atrás habían organizado esta cena y era consciente de lo importante que era para Omar, por lo que ya hablaría con él una vez que regresaran de la fiesta de Rebe.

La puerta se abrió y fue el padre de Omar quien los recibió. Los miró por unos segundos, como si intentara recordarse a sí mismo que había aceptado que su hijo tuviera una relación con un hombre y que debía apoyarlo.

_-Omar…_ -Murmuró, y después dirigió su mirada hacia él. _–Hola, chico. Entren, Nadia y su esposo aún no han llegado._

Ander le estrechó la mano respondiendo el saludo y mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, pensó divertido en la omisión deliberada que el padre de Omar había hecho al no pronunciar ni su nombre, ni el de Guzmán.

El olor de carne mezclada con especias, inundó sus fosas nasales abriéndole el apetito. Casi de inmediato, vio aparecer a la madre de Omar, quien en cuanto los vio, su mirada se dulcificó.

_-Omar, hijo. Qué bueno que ya estén aquí._ –Omar de inmediato se acercó a ella para abrazarla y besarla en la mejilla.

_Hola… ¿Ander, verdad?_ –Lo saludó extendiendo su mano sin dejar de sonreír.

_-Gracias por la invitación._ –Ander agradeció, mirando primero a la madre y después al padre de Omar.

El señor asintió levemente y la madre de Omar rápidamente los invitó a que se sentaran.

_-Nadia, Guzmán y la bebé no deben de tardar._

Ander podía sentir lo tenso que Omar estaba aunque intentara disimularlo. Al principio el padre de Omar no hablaba, solo los miraba y escuchaba a su esposa, quien intentaba llenar ese silencio incómodo hablando de cualquier tema, pero conforme fueron pasando los minutos, Ander se dio cuenta cómo Yusef se fue relajando. 

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y el padre de Omar, dirigiéndose a su hijo, le pidió que abriera.

_-Seguramente, es Nadia. Ve a abrirle, Omar._

Ander vio que Omar dudaba en dejarlo solo con sus padres, por lo que se giró hacia él y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. 

Cuando se quedaron solos, escuchó a Yusef decir:

_-Omar nos ha dicho que estuviste enfermo._

Sorprendido ante el comentario, dudó por un momento antes de explicar. 

_-Fueron unos meses difíciles, pero ahora estoy en remisión. De hecho, en unos días, tendré mi primer control._

Vio que la madre de Omar ponía un gesto triste al escucharlo y Yusef, aclarándose la garganta, le dijo:

_-Nos alegra escuchar que ya estás bien, y ya verás que todo irá perfectamente, muchacho._

_-Gracias._ –Musitó

Entonces, la madre de Omar lo miró:

_-Sabemos lo importante que eres para Omar y si tú eres la felicidad de nuestro hijo, nosotros estamos felices de que formes parte de su vida._

No le dio tiempo de responder ya que en ese momento entraron Guzmán, Omar y Nadia sosteniendo en brazos a la pequeña Marina, sin embargo, se sintió sumamente conmovido al escucharlos hablar así. 

A partir de entonces, tal y cómo Omar lo había predicho, los abuelos no tuvieron ojos más que para la bebé. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, y poco a poco tanto Omar como él se fueron relajando. Al final, Omar bromeaba y se deshacía en mimos con la bebé también. Un par de horas más tarde se despidieron.

_-Gracias por la cena, me alegra que nos hayamos reunido. Ander y yo nos tenemos que ir, porque Rebe da una fiesta en su casa por su cumpleaños._ –Explicó Omar, mientras se ponía de pie.

La madre de Omar asintió y dirigiéndose a Nadia y a Guzmán, preguntó:

_-¿Ustedes no irán a la fiesta?_

_-No, Mama._ –Sonrió Nadia, mientras besaba a su hija en la sien.

_–Nadia y yo nos iremos a casa._ –Intervino Guzmán mientras miraba a Marina.

Antes de responder, la madre miró a su esposo y cuando lo vio asentir, les propuso:

_-Nosotros podríamos cuidarla y así ustedes podrían ir también. Estaríamos encantados de tener a nuestra nieta por esta noche, ¿no es cierto, Yusef?_

El padre de Omar sonrió mientras levantaba los brazos hacia la bebé para sostenerla.

_-Claro, tómense la noche libre y acompañen a Omar y a Ander._

Guzmán y Nadia se miraron por un momento sopesando la propuesta y finalmente asintieron contentos.

_-Vale, gracias._ –Sonrió Guzmán, levantándose también. 

Mientras Omar y Nadia se despedían de sus padres, Guzmán se le acercó a Ander y le preguntó en voz baja:

_-¿Has hablado con Omar?_

Negó con la cabeza antes de murmurar:

_-Lo haré esta noche._ –Y al decirlo, sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Guzmán asintió, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. 

_-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?_ –Preguntó Omar, apareciéndose de repente.

_-Nada, ¿por?_ –Respondió Ander y de inmediato agregó:

_-¿Nos vamos?_

*******

**_(Omar)_ **

La fiesta estaba en su máximo punto cuando los cuatro llegaron. Rebe los recibió con una cerveza en la mano mientras se movía al ritmo de la música. 

_-Rebe… ¿Qué hay?_ –Saludó Ander.

_-¡Hola… pibón! Tú cada día más guapo, ¿no? Pensé que no iban a venir…_

_-¿Cómo íbamos a faltar, Rebe?_ –La saludó Omar, dándole un abrazo.

_-¡Pues naa… hasta se trajeron a la faraona y a Guzmán! Esa sí que es una sorpresa. Pues venga, a divertirnos. El Samu y los demás ya han llegado._

Un rato más tarde, Omar y Samuel estaban sentados en uno de los lujosos sofás, mientras charlaban y bebían una copa. Omar le platicaba de la cena que habían tenido con sus padres y cómo todo había salido mejor de lo que había esperado.

_-Te lo digo, Samu, al principio pensé que había sido un error, pero afortunadamente me equivoqué. Mis padres se portaron tan bien con Ander y conmigo que estoy flipando tío, de verdad que todavía no me lo puedo creer._

_-Esa sí que es una buena noticia, tío. ¡Brindemos por eso! ¿Y Ander, dónde está?_

Omar echó un vistazo para ver si encontraba a Ander entre el grupo de personas que bailaban y cantaban en medio del salón, pero no logró encontrarlo. Casi en cuanto llegaron, Ander le había dado un rápido beso y había murmurado un _“ahora regreso”,_ pero de eso ya habían pasado… -Miró su reloj y soltó un resoplido-, cuarenta minutos.

_-No lo sé, Samu, debe andar por ahí._

Cogió su móvil y le envió un mensaje:

**_< ¿Dónde estás? 😒😡_** **_>_ **

****

Cuando se acercaron Nadia y Guzmán un rato después, Omar ya iba por su tercera copa y Ander ni siquiera había leído su mensaje. Por lo que no podía evitar sentirse cabreado de que hubiera desaparecido así, en mitad de la fiesta.

_-¿No han visto a Ander?_

_-Lo vimos hace un rato, pero después le hemos perdido de vista._ –Respondió su hermana, abrazando a Guzmán.

Omar asintió y de un solo trago se terminó el contenido de su vaso.

_-Ahora vuelvo… voy por algo de beber._ –Y sin esperar respuesta, se puso de pie y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente.

No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Cuando bajó al piso inferior, lo vio a través del gran ventanal de cristal. Ander se había quitado la ropa dejándose solo la trusa y flotaba boca arriba en medio de la piscina.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y solo movía los brazos de vez en cuando para mantenerse a flote. Durante varios minutos se quedó de pie observándolo. Se veía tan guapo pero a la vez tan triste. A pesar de la distancia, podía verlo con el ceño fruncido como cuando algo le preocupaba.

Se estaba debatiendo entre ir con él o dejarlo tranquilo y que cuando a Ander le apeteciera fuera a buscarlo, pero en ese momento, alguien más entró a la piscina. Era Pablo. Debido al cristal, no podía escuchar lo que éste le decía, solo vio que Ander se volvía hacia él e intercambiaban algunas palabras.

No le hacía ninguna gracia que Pablo buscara a Ander, pero sabía que debía marcharse ya que no estaba bien que espiara a su novio. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, estaba seguro que Ander se lo contaría después. Pero entonces, _¿por qué sus pies no lo obedecían? ¿Por qué no daba la media vuelta y regresaba con sus colegas?_

Vio cómo Pablo se quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines, y arremangándose el pantalón, se sentó a la orilla para meter los pies en el agua, dejando el vaso de lo que fuera que estaba tomando a su lado. 

Lejos de marcharse, Omar dio un par de pasos a un costado para no ser visto. Segundos después, vio que Ander se acercaba hasta donde Pablo estaba y ayudado con la fuerza de los brazos, se impulsó y se sentó a su lado, salpicando a Pablo en el proceso, por lo que ambos se echaron a reír.

Después de unos minutos en lo que ambos seguían hablando, vio cómo Pablo le tendía su vaso y Ander lo aceptaba para beber un sorbo. Cuando le regresó la bebida, vio a su novio sonreírle y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

_“¿Y si las cosas entre ellos no habían sido como Ander le había contado?”_ –Pensó de pronto. Aunque su cerebro le decía que Ander no sería capaz de mentirle, el verlos así, con tanta camaradería, lo hizo dudar. _“¿Qué hacía hablando con él después de lo que le había dicho que había pasado entre ellos?”_

Parecía que el alcohol no lo estaba haciendo pensar con claridad, y tampoco se sentía cómodo mirando a hurtadillas como si fuera un novio celoso, así que los miró una vez más y dándoles la espalda, salió de allí.

_-¡Epa! ¿Pero qué pasa Omar?_ –Preguntó Lu, cuando por caminar sin fijarse, Omar había chocado con ella.

_-Perdón Lu, no te vi._ –Se disculpó, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

_-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Nada, nada… Que necesito un trago, ¿me acompañas?_

La siguiente media hora estuvo bebiendo con Lu y con Valerio, intentando no pensar en Ander. Escuchaba a sus amigos hablar y solo intervenía con monólogos, mientras volteaba cada cinco minutos hacia las escaleras que daban a la piscina.

_-¿Omar? ¿Qué piensas?_ –Le preguntó Lu, chochando su hombro contra el de él.

_-Nada, Lu. ¿Por?_

_-Pues porque pareciera que has visto a un muerto. Estás aquí, pero no estás aquí… Y por cierto, ¿dónde has dejado a Ander?_

_-Eh… ¿Ander? Debe estar por allá bailando._ –Mintió.

Lu y Valerio se miraron y asintieron. En ese momento, Rebe llegó bailando y abrazó a Omar.

_-Venga vamos a tomarnos unos chupitos ¿no? Que esto es una fiesta, no un jodido funeral._ –Exclamó Rebe, mirando a Lu. Ésta, puso los ojos en blanco y dándose la vuelta, los dejó solos.

Cinco minutos después, Ander apareció frente a ellos. Tenía el pelo húmedo y una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-¡Hola pibón! ¿Dónde te habías metido, eh?_ –Le preguntó Rebe mientras miraba de reojo a Omar.

_-Perdón, Rebe, pero es que vi tu piscina y no me pude resistir._ –Le explicó, sentándose en el brazo del sillón donde Omar estaba recargado.

_-Así que nosotros en la fiesta y tú nadando, tío. ¿En serio?_ –Le preguntó Valerio sorprendido. _– ¡Qué aburrido te estás volviendo!_

Omar solo esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un trago a su bebida.

_-Pues venga, nosotros nos vamos a bailar, ¿a qué sí, Valerio?_ –Dijo Rebe, jalando a Valerio de un brazo para arrastrarlo a la pista de baile que su madre había improvisado.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Omar lo miró.

_-¿Todo bien, nene?_

Ander sonrió asintiendo, mientras le pasaba la mano por la nuca.

_-Sí, perdóname por dejarte tanto tiempo solo, pero me apetecía alejarme del ruido y cuando vi la piscina no lo pensé dos veces._

_-Ya…_ -Respondió sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado de que Ander no le hubiera dicho que había estado hablando con Pablo.

Cogió un vasito de tequila de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba frente a él y se lo bebió de un solo trago. Cuando lo dejó de nuevo en la bandeja, sintió la barbilla de Ander recargarse contra su hombro.

_-Omar, me siento un poco cansado, ¿nos podemos ir?_

Al escucharlo, se giró en el sillón para quedar de frente a él.

_-¿Ahora?_ –Preguntó sintiéndose algo mareado.

_-¿Por fa?_ –Insistió Ander besándolo en los labios.

Omar asintió, mientras soplaba el aire lentamente. – _Vale,_ -murmuró.

_-O si lo prefieres, puedes quedarte y me alcanzas más tarde._

Al escuchar su sugerencia, dudó. No quería discutir con Ander, pero en ese momento, comenzaba a sentirse algo cabreado y tal vez sería mejor no irse con él. Así podría calmarse y cuando se sintiera más tranquilo, podría hablar con él. Quería preguntarle por Pablo.

_-Vale… mejor. Me apetece quedarme un rato más. Traes tus llaves, ¿no?_

Fue solo un instante, pero vio que su respuesta había sorprendido a Ander, sin embargo, se recompuso casi de inmediato y le sonrió.

_-Sí, tengo llaves. Te veo más tarde entonces._ –Y dándole un beso en la mejilla, se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

Una hora después, Omar llegó a su apartamento. Había seguido bebiendo, pero no estaba tan borracho como le hubiera gustado. Abrió la puerta y se fue directo hasta la habitación.

Ander había dejado la puerta del baño entreabierta y la luz encendida, haciendo que un delgado filo de luz alumbrara parte de la habitación.

Ander estaba acostado de lado y respiraba acompasadamente. Los labios los tenía ligeramente entreabiertos y tenía una almohada entre los brazos. Entró al baño y se desvistió, quedándose solo con la ropa interior. Se lavó la cara y los dientes y dejando la luz encendida, regresó a la habitación.

Se tumbó a su lado y siguió observándolo. Lo quería tanto que dolía. Ahora sabía que lo que le había jodido un rato antes, no era el que Ander hubiera estado hablando con el tío que le había tirado los tejos, ni que no le hubiera contado nada al respecto, lo que en verdad lo tenía mal, era el miedo a perderlo. El pensar que había muchos _“Pablos”_ en el mundo y que alguno de ellos pudiera no serle indiferente, lo asustaba.

_-¡Jodeeer!_ –Siseó sintiéndose deprimido. De pronto, necesitó sentir a Ander, por lo que se acercó a él y lo besó. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de no estar con Ander.

Esa caricia fue suficiente para que Ander se despertara. Abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar intentando enfocarlo. Se veía somnoliento, sin embargo, le sonrió y con la voz ronca debido al sueño, le susurró:

_-Hey… Has llegado. ¿Cómo te fue?_

_-Bien, pero me aburrí estando solo y decidí regresar. Quería estar contigo… La verdad, te extrañé._ –Le confesó, volviéndolo a besar.

Cuando se separó un poco de Ander, lo vio sonreír. Era una sonrisa peligrosa que prometía un placer sin límites y un polvo como tenía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaban.

_-Mmm… eso me gusta._ –Murmuró Ander contra su boca.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama al ver que Ander se levantaba para quitarse la playera y segundos después, se quitaba la trusa lentamente quedando totalmente desnudo.

Al verlo de pie frente a él, se pasó de forma inconscientemente la lengua por los labios sin dejar de admirarlo un solo momento. El torso bien definido, con esos dos pequeños tatuajes en forma de sol y luna muy cerca de su clavícula izquierda, haciendo juego con el resto de los lunares distribuidos en su cuerpo, lo volvían loco. 

Las caderas estrechas, con los muslos duros y una erección firme completaban la magnífica vista. Ander se llevó la mano derecha hasta su polla y comenzó a masajearla con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes mientras lo miraba.

_“¡Joder, eres perfecto!”_ –Pensó mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar poniéndose duro con solo mirarlo.

_-Es tu turno…_ -Le susurró Ander con voz ronca sin dejar de mirarlo.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Omar se incorporó sobre la cama para quitarse la camiseta y cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con los boxers, Ander se acercó hasta él y poniéndose de rodillas, cogió la delgada tela y tiró de ella.

Ander fue bajando poco a poco y sin decir una palabra más, acercó sus labios hasta su erección y comenzó a besarlo. Lentamente pasaba su lengua por toda su longitud y después con los dientes mordía suavemente su punta.

A Omar le temblaba el cuerpo y jadeó cuando un segundo después, Ander comenzó a succionar con más intensidad. No sabía si se sentía tan cachondo debido al efecto del alcohol o al ver el deseo reflejado en los ojos de Ander, pero le latía tan fuerte el corazón que estaba seguro que Ander podía escucharlo.

Quería decirle cuánto lo excitaba, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta al sentir las manos de Ander aferradas a sus muslos. Ayudado de sus codos, se incorporó un poco para ver a su novio dándole placer. Era tan morboso ver a Ander concentrado en la tarea, que Omar se mordió los labios en respuesta.

A continuación, Ander se separó y se puso sobre él. La sensación de sentir su polla frotándose en la suya, hizo que Omar se moviera contra él en un intento de hacerle sentir cuánto lo necesitaba. Sus cuerpos estaban unidos desde las caderas hasta los muslos y Ander aprovechó esa posición para inclinarse sobre él y darle un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja antes de recorrerlo con la lengua y soplar suavemente.

Omar se estremeció y dio un respingo al sentirlo. Se dejaba hacer; no podía pensar con claridad, y lo único que quería era disfrutar de las caricias expertas de su novio. Ander lo besó en los labios y le introdujo la lengua. Omar se arqueó contra él soltando un gemido contra su boca al sentir que el deseo lo consumía. Le clavó los dedos en la espalda mientras se aferraba a Ander y le devolvía el beso deleitándose con su sabor. Ambos jadeaban entrecortadamente, pero aun así, logro murmurar:

_-Ander, por favor…_

Ander lo miró y con una sonrisa en los labios, comenzó a lamerle el cuello, para posteriormente, succionarle la piel mientras lo mordisqueaba gentilmente. Sabía que dentro de unas pocas horas, tendría las marcas de los besos de Ander en su piel, pero lejos de molestarle, lo ponía mucho más cachondo. Ander siguió recorriendo su cuerpo con la lengua, hasta bajar la mano a su polla para comenzar a masturbarlo.

Como pudo, Omar se giró hacia la mesita de noche y sacó el tubo del lubricante, entregándoselo. No era necesario decir más. Ambos se conocían a la perfección y Ander sabía lo que Omar necesitaba, sin embargo, quería escucharlo.

Omar lo vio poner una generosa cantidad en las yemas de los dedos y segundos después sintió cómo le introducía uno de ellos, moviéndolo hasta alcanzar ese punto sensible que lo hacía perder la cordura. Casi de inmediato, sintió que un segundo dedo se unía al primero, lo que hizo que Omar gritara de placer.

_-¡Joder, nene!_ –Gimió levantando las caderas para ayudarlo a que fuera más profundo.

_-¿Qué? ¿Me quieres adentro de ti ahora? Espera un poco…_ –Ander murmuró con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras sacaba los dedos para sustituirlos por su polla. La punta lo rozaba, pero no lo penetraba, por lo que Omar se impacientó moviendo las caderas en una súplica.

El placer hacía que se estremeciera, convirtiéndose en una masa moldeable entre sus manos. Ander se colocó de nuevo sobre él para entrelazar sus manos y colocarlas, unidas, sobre la almohada.

Omar parpadeó, aturdido por la intensidad de la mirada de Ander; esos ojos castaños brillaban con una ternura que lo sobrecogió. Ander se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarlo centímetro a centímetro, lentamente, y Omar abrió las piernas para recibirlo.

**_(Ander)_ **

En cuanto sintió la estrechez de Omar, cerró los ojos y se detuvo respirando profundamente. Estaba tan cachondo que sabía que si no se controlaba, se correría enseguida y era lo último que quería que sucediera.

_-Omar, mírame._

Omar así lo hizo mientras seguía impulsándose con el cuerpo contra la polla de Ander para sentirlo más profundamente.

_-No te atrevas… por favor no te detengas._ –Omar gimió.

Ander vio la agonía que se reflejaba en el semblante de Omar, por lo que disminuyó el ritmo para inclinarse hasta él y besarlo. Entrelazó sus lenguas acariciándolo y lamiendo sus labios hinchados con ternura.

_-Te quiero… Te quiero tanto…_ -Le susurró contra su boca. Omar tenía la virtud de hacerlo perder el control, por lo que, guiado por el instinto, empujó hasta el fondo en un solo movimiento y sintió cómo el cuerpo de Omar temblaba y se relajaba para recibirlo en su interior, apretándolo con fuerza y rogando por más. 

Ander le apretó las manos y se las pegó con más fuerza a la almohada, mientras comenzaba a moverse sobre Omar; despacio al principio para permitirle que se adaptara a su ritmo. Su cuerpo se tensó sintiendo cómo el orgasmo estaba a punto de alcanzarlo dejándolo sin aliento.

Era una combinación de amor, lujuria y pasión, y se maravilló al ver las facciones de Omar en una total rendición. Estaba convencido que nunca se cansaría de sentirlo de esta manera. 

El sudor caía por su frente, mientras Omar se llevaba una mano a la polla para tirar de ella un par de veces antes de correrse contra su abdomen. El ver la cara de deseo que su novio hacía mientras se vaciaba, fue suficiente para que él mismo lo hiciera también. Emitiendo un sonido gutural cuando el placer se apoderó completamente de él al correrse dentro de Omar. No tenía la menor duda de que Omar era su alma gemela.

Ander se dejó caer exhausto descansando la mejilla sobre el torso de Omar, mientras intentaba jalar aire. En ese momento no pensaba en nada que lo atormentara, su cabeza estaba libre de preocupaciones, y lo único que deseaba era atesorar la inmensa dicha que sentía. Era una realidad que entre los brazos de Omar se sentía a salvo.

Permanecieron en esa posición por algunos minutos. Una vez que ambos se recuperaron, Ander rodó sobre el colchón para quedar al lado de Omar y buscando su brazo, le pidió:

_-Omar, abrázame._

Sintió cómo Omar lo envolvía entre sus brazos y le depositaba un suave beso en el hombro.

_-Eso fue… increíble, nene._ –Lo escuchó decir contra su piel.

Respiró profundamente y se giró para verlo a los ojos. No podía seguir aplazándolo. Necesitaba ser sincero con Omar y contarle lo que le estaba pasando.

_-Omar…_

_-¿Sí?_ –Preguntó con voz adormilada mientras le sonreía.

_-Hay algo que quiero contarte._

_-¿Qué pasa?_ –Lo miró interrogante.

_-Hace un par de días, después de la clase de natación, me sentí mal._

_-¿Cómo?_ –Se incorporó Omar sin dejar de mirarlo.

_-Sí, probablemente me esforcé demasiado, pero me mareé y… me sangró la nariz… Guzmán me ayudó pero…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me lo habías contado, Ander?_ –Le preguntó sentándose sobre la cama.

_-Porque no quería preocuparte. Te lo quería decir, pero decidí esperar a que pasara la cena con tus padres. De todas formas en unos días tengo programada la consulta de control y… seguramente no será nada, pero prometí contarte todo lo que me pasara. ¿Me acompañarás con el médico?_

Aunque intentó sonar tranquilo, el miedo lo traicionó y su pregunta se escuchó más como una súplica que como la pregunta sin importancia que había pretendido que sonara.

_-Por supuesto que te acompañaré._ –Respondió enfático. Y de inmediato agregó:

_-Como dices, seguramente no será nada. Yo te veo muy bien, pero debemos asegurarnos, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Gracias_. –Susurró, acercándose más a Omar.

_-No me des las gracias. Te quiero y siempre podrás contar conmigo sin importar qué. Ahora duerme_. –Le sonrió antes de acercar su boca a la sien y depositarle un suave beso, para segundos después, acunarlo entre sus brazos.

El sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Omar, lo hizo que comenzara a sentir los párpados cada vez más pesados hasta finalmente sumirse en un profundo sueño.

*******

_El día de la consulta_

**_(Omar)_ **

Ander estaba sentado a su lado recargando los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas contra su barbilla. Estaban esperando a que la doctora Ávalos los recibiera.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Dos días antes, lo había acompañado a que le sacaran sangre y le hicieran una tomografía. A pesar de que no había vuelto a tener sangrados por la nariz, ni tener ningún otro síntoma, Omar se sentía acojonado. No podía siquiera imaginar qué pasaría si el cáncer hubiera regresado.

Después de que Ander le contara lo que le había pasado, no había vuelto a estar tranquilo. Solo podía pensar en la salud de su novio, así que cuando Ander le contó que Pablo lo había buscado en la fiesta para disculparse, ni siquiera lo registró. Se había olvidado por completo de aquel asunto y ahora lo veía como algo tan estúpido, que solo fue capaz de murmurar un _“qué guay”._

Ahora que veía en retrospectiva, se daba cuenta que nunca tuvo por qué sentirse celoso. Ander lo quería y se lo demostraba todo el tiempo. Dejó atrás esos pensamientos y miró a Ander.

_-Oye,_ -le puso la mano en la nuca y se acercó a él. – _Todo estará bien._

Ander le hizo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa y volvió a mirar hacia la nada.

_-¿Ander Muñoz?_ –Una mujer vestida en uniforme de enfermera, se acercó. 

_-Pueden pasar con la doctora. Ya te está esperando._

Ander lo miró brevemente y se puso de pie. Omar le sonrió intentando infundirle su apoyo mientras ambos entraban al consultorio.

_-Ander, ¿cómo te has sentido?_

_-Bien._ –Respondió a secas, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

La doctora le sonrió y entregándole una bata, le dijo:

_-Por favor póntela porque necesito explorarte._

Omar vio cómo Ander palidecía mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de exploración. Desde donde se encontraba, podía ver a la doctora auscultar a Ander. Estaba tan nervioso que comenzó a morderse las uñas, sintiendo cómo el pulso se le aceleraba.

Después de varios minutos, escuchó a la doctora:

_-Okey, eso es todo. Vístete y te veo de este lado,_ -le dijo señalando hacia su escritorio.

Cuando Ander llegó a su lado, se sentó y miró a la doctora, quien en ese momento miraba hacia la pantalla de su computadora. 

Omar sintió cómo Ander lo cogía de la mano sin apartar la vista de ella, así que solo pudo apretarle la mano con más fuerza mientras ambos esperaban ansiosos.

_-Muy bien…_ -murmuró, separando la vista de la pantalla para después mirarlos a ambos.

_-Felicidades, Ander. Tus resultados de laboratorio, así como la tomografía, confirman que no hay presencia de células leucémicas en la médula ósea. Y aunado a la exploración física que acabo de realizarte, puedo decirte que hasta ahora estás perfectamente._

_-¿Qué? ¿Entonces el cáncer no ha regresado?_ –Lo escuchó preguntar mientras exhalaba aliviado.

_-Así es. Sigues en remisión. Deberás seguir con el tratamiento oral como hasta ahora y te veré en seis meses._ –Concluyó con una sonrisa.

*******

Una vez que ambos salieron del consultorio, Omar lo abrazó:

_-¡Jodeeer! ¡Te lo dije!_ –Exclamó, sintiéndose la persona más feliz del mundo. Ander le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, limpiándose una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

_-Bueno, ahora que sé que estoy bien, puedo contarte un secreto._

_-¿Un secreto?_

Ander sonrió y asintiendo le dijo:

_-Hace unos meses compré un viaje para los dos._

_-¿Qué dices?_ –Le preguntó Omar sin creer lo que Ander le decía.

_-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me diste las llaves de tu departamento?_

_-Por supuesto._ –Sonrió al recordar ese momento.

_-Y las llaves venían con un llavero de un globo terráqueo…_

Omar asintió.

_-…Lo giraste y me dijiste que apuntara con el dedo, y que ese sería el primer lugar al que iríamos juntos, ¿recuerdas?_ –Le preguntó con los ojos vidriosos.

Omar lo recordaba perfectamente, pero no podía creer que Ander lo recordara y mucho menos que hubiera comprado un viaje para los dos. 

_-¿Estás hablando en serio?_ –Atinó a decir.

Ander asintió y murmuró:

_-Escogí la fecha de tu cumpleaños. Así que… La ciudad de los rascacielos nos espera, Omar._

_-Ah! ¿De Verdad? ¿Nueva York? ¡Guauu! ¡No te puedo creer! ¡Este es el mejor regalo de todos! Bueno, no, espera... me estoy equivocando. Este no es el mejor regalo; Mi mejor regalo es saber que estás sano._

Omar lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras soñaba despierto con la gran aventura que les esperaba. Todo era perfecto y deseaba con todo su corazón que ese fuera el primero de muchos viajes juntos. Después de la gran noticia que la doctora les había dado, no había nada que pudiera empañar su felicidad, ¿cierto?

*******


	4. Tiempos difíciles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero que estén bien.  
> El capítulo 4 está listo.   
> Decidí cortar algunas escenas porque el capítulo se alargó más de lo que esperaba. De cualquier manera, espero que les guste.  
> Como siempre, agradezco que se haya tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar, o simplemente leer o dejar un kudo.  
> xoxo

**Capítulo 4: Tiempos difíciles**

**_(Ander)_ **

_Seis meses después_

Cuando decidió reservar esas vacaciones a Nueva York a principios del curso escolar, jamás imaginó que ese viaje sería una despedida.

Faltaban tres días para que él y sus colegas concluyeran el bachillerato y una semana para que Omar y él cruzaran el Atlántico para vivir “la gran aventura.”

Un mes antes, como cada año, habían asistido los representantes de las mejores universidades del mundo para entrevistarlos y conceder algunas becas a los estudiantes más sobresalientes.

Entre sus chequeos médicos, los exámenes finales y las fiestas de fin de curso, ni Omar ni él habían platicado sobre sus respectivos planes una vez que las clases concluyeran, aunque él tenía más o menos claro lo que quería hacer con su futuro.

Una vez que acreditara todas sus materias con un promedio decente, aplicaría en alguna universidad pública de Madrid. Si bien no tenía cien por ciento decidido qué carrera estudiaría, estaba casi seguro que se decantaría por arquitectura o alguna ingeniería. Y con respecto a Omar, sabía que a su novio le molaba todo lo relativo al cine, así que había asumido que buscaría una universidad en Madrid donde pudiera estudiar algo relacionado con ello.

Cerró los ojos y se transportó a ese viernes en el cole, un mes atrás, justo cuando Omar salía de la oficina de su madre.

_-Hola, tú…-_ Lo saludó, acercándose a él.

_-Hey… Hola nene._

_-Omar, Samu ha organizado una salida al Teatro Barceló. Pinta bien, ¿no?_

_-Ya... Ander… Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Salgamos de aquí y demos un paseo. ¿Quieres?_

Estuvieron caminando en silencio por el campus, hasta que llegaron a una de las bancas de cemento más alejadas de la entrada principal. Omar se sentó en el borde del respaldo y puso los pies en el asiento. Por su expresión, Ander sabía que algo estaba pasando pero decidió esperar a que Omar se lo dijera. 

_-Tu madre me mandó llamar porque la Universidad de Nueva York me ha concedido una beca._

_-¿Qué dices? –_ Lo que Omar acababa de decirle, lo había sacado completamente de balance.

- _Pues eso. La verdad es que hice el proceso de entrevistas como todos, por hacerlo vamos, pero nunca pensé que pudiera conseguirlo. Quiero decir, son tantos alumnos y tan pocas becas, que…_

Mientras lo escuchaba, comenzó a dimensionar lo que implicaban las palabras de Omar. Como si se tratara de la película de su vida, en su mente comenzaron a aparecer imágenes en cámara rápida del tiempo que él y Omar habían compartido desde que se conocieron, hasta llegar a este momento.

Nunca se preparó para esta posibilidad. No sería una enfermedad, ni tampoco una pelea, un engaño o la falta de amor lo que los separaría. Era una beca para que se fuera a estudiar al otro lado del mundo, y nada más y nada menos que a Nueva York. 

Qué irónica era la vida; tantos meses pensando en esas anheladas vacaciones, para que al final, Omar terminara mudándose allá. Lejos de él. Esa sensación de miedo que comenzó a invadirle las entrañas, solo la había sentido el día en que le habían diagnosticado el cáncer. Y hoy, muchos meses después, volvía a sentir la misma angustia. 

Como pudo, se aclaró la garganta y con disimulo se llevó el dedo índice al contorno del ojo para secar una lágrima que amenazaba con rodar por su mejilla.

_-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, en serio._

Omar lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Tenía el semblante triste, como él. Así que tomando asiento a su lado, golpeó cariñosamente su hombro con el de Omar.

_-¡Hey! ¿No vas a decir nada? ¡Es una gran noticia, Omar!_ –Murmuró intentando sonar alegre.

Omar lo miró de reojo, _-No he dicho que sí._

_-Omar, mírame. No puedes dejar pasar algo tan perfecto._

_-Ya… ¿Y nosotros?_

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_-Omar… Es tu futuro de lo que estamos hablando. ¿Sabes la oportunidad que tienes frente a ti?_

Omar resopló, llevándose las manos al rostro. Un momento después, se giró para verlo. _-¿Tú te irías si estuvieras en mi lugar?_

Ander guardó silencio sopesando su pregunta. No. Él no se iría. Elegiría a Omar sin dudarlo. Pero no podía ser tan egoísta como para decírselo, porque sabía que si lo hacía, Omar se quedaría y él no podía hacerle eso. Estaba tan triste, que sentía que no podía respirar.

_-No lo sé._ –Respondió después de un rato. _–Lo único que sé, es que si no tomas esta oportunidad, te arrepentirás._

_-¡Joder, Ander! Lo sé… Sé lo que significa, pero no quiero dejarte. No me imagino viviendo en otro país y que tú no estés a mi lado._

_-Oye, escúchame. Siempre puedes volver en las vacaciones, y yo podría ir a visitarte también. No sería un adiós._

Omar lo miró negando con la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos. _-Sabes tan bien como yo que no funcionaría._

*******

**_(Omar)_ **

_Un poco más de un año desde la última vez que se vieron_

Lo mejor que tenía Nueva York en verano eran las vacaciones. El semestre había terminado y esa semana en particular la tenía libre en el trabajo. Lo malo, era el clima; era bastante caluroso y húmedo; por lo que esa mañana cuando salió de la ducha, eligió unos jeans azules, rotos de la rodilla, una playera blanca, y un par de tenis a juego. Terminó de pasarse la maquinita de afeitar por la barbilla y se roció con perfume la cara y el pecho, antes de guardar nuevamente la botella en uno de los estantes del baño.

_1 million de Paco Rabanne_ seguía siendo su favorita, y mucho tenía que ver el que cada vez que la usaba, la imagen de Ander aparecía en sus pensamientos. Ese olor mezcla de toronja, menta, cuero y notas amaderadas, siempre le recordaría a Ander y su tiempo juntos en Madrid.

Tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, que le parecía como si su relación con Ander y todo lo que vivieron juntos a lo largo de casi tres años, hubiera sucedido en otra vida y no en esta. Respiró profundamente intentando sacar de su cabeza todos esos recuerdos, y salió de su apartamento.

Había tenido mucha suerte, ya que el piso donde vivía desde hace poco más de un año y medio era perfecto. Situado en _Washington St._ en el barrio de _DUMBO_ distrito de _Brooklyn_ , su apartamento ofrecía una vista espectacular hacia el famoso puente, y estaba solo a unas cuantas cuadras de la estación del metro _York St._ Pero por si eso no fuera suficiente, el precio del alquiler era de ensueño. 

Estaba convencido que el destino había jugado a su favor para que pudiera mudarse a Nueva York, ya que ese viaje que Ander había comprado, se había convertido, -además de en unas vacaciones inolvidables-, en un viaje de exploración para encontrar un sitio donde vivir. 

Todavía recordaba esa mañana en la que Ander y él se habían dado el lujo de ir a desayunar a un restaurante bastante pijo por motivo de su cumpleaños, cuando una señora de la tercera edad, se había acercado a ellos al escucharlos hablar en español. Esa septuagenaria, resultó ser una viuda madrileña que llevaba muchos años viviendo en Estados Unidos, y que había decidido pasar el resto de sus días en una casa de reposo para gente adinerada.

Ella les confesó que había estado escuchando su conversación sobre la beca y sobre su dilema por no tener un lugar dónde vivir. Así que, -como si se tratara de su hada madrina-, le había dicho que acababa de poner en renta su apartamento, pero que nada la haría más feliz, que alquilarlo a un precio razonable a un chico universitario compatriota suyo. El precio del que había hablado Doña Pilar, su futura casera, no era razonable, era una ganga.

Así que aquí estaba, un año y medio después, viviendo en un lugar increíble, con la beca que había conseguido para estudiar Comunicación Audiovisual en la Universidad de Nueva York, -una de las mejores del mundo-, con un trabajo de medio tiempo que le permitía financiar sus gastos, y con todos sus sueños por delante. Todos excepto uno: Ander.

El sol del mediodía era cálido y agradable, pero la sensación de humedad que se sentía en el ambiente, era francamente sofocante, lo que lo hizo concentrarse en el presente y apurar el paso. Tenía que caminar un par de cuadras para llegar al metro, pero para cuando entró a la estación, ya estaba sudando profusamente. Se metió al vagón y vio un lugar desocupado, se sentó y sacó un pequeño pañuelo que solía llevar en esta época del año y se limpió el sudor. Menos de una hora después, llegó a la terminal siete del aeropuerto dando gracias mentalmente por el bendito aire acondicionado.

El Aeropuerto _JFK_ siempre estaba abarrotado de gente sin importar la hora que fuera. Caminó a paso rápido, abriéndose paso entre turistas emocionados que parloteaban sin parar mientras iban y venían arrastrando sus maletas. Fue directamente a los sanitarios para lavarse la cara y mientras se secaba con una toalla de papel, se miró al espejo y sonrió. Siempre se había considerado un tío majo, un chico árabe bien parecido, pero hoy especialmente, al ver su reflejo, notó que lucía diferente. Había un brillo especial en su mirada que no podía ocultar y sabía perfectamente el motivo. 

Se acercó a un kiosco bastante mono que vendía pretzels, sándwiches, y básicamente comida rápida en general. Pidió una cerveza Heineken, y se sentó en uno de los taburetes que estaban distribuidos a lo largo de la barra. Mientras bebía su cerveza, se divertía imaginando historias inverosímiles con cada persona que se cruzaba delante de él.

Le dio un sorbo más al líquido amargo y frío, disfrutando su sabor. Levantó la vista una vez más hacia la pantalla de llegadas de vuelos internacionales, solo para asegurarse que no hubiera cambiado el estatus. _“Iberia 6251 MAD-JFK a tiempo”,_ miró su reloj y sintió un vuelco en el estómago. 

Según sus cálculos, Ander debería estar aterrizando en esos momentos, por lo que en menos de una hora, habría pasado migración y estaría saliendo por esa puerta. Todavía se le hacía difícil de creer que por fin volverían a estar juntos.

La última vez había sido él quien había hecho el viaje a Madrid para ver a Ander, medio año después de haberse marchado, y durante su estancia, habían prometido hacer un esfuerzo para volver a reunirse antes de seis meses, pero entre sus diferentes actividades y una agenda difícil de cuadrar, ese medio año se había convertido en poco más de un año. 

Si bien era cierto que gracias _Instagram_ podían más o menos estar al día con la vida del otro, estaba lejos de ser suficiente. Se llamaban por teléfono, se mensajeaban a menudo, y de vez en vez organizaban video llamadas que terminaban en sexo virtual, pero nada de eso se podía comparar con la sensación de volver a sentir su piel, de rozar sus labios y probar su sabor.

Conforme el reloj avanzaba, las miradas que lanzaba hacia la puerta de llegadas internacionales, se hacían cada vez más persistentes. Se acabó su segunda cerveza y se puso de pie. Se sentía como un adolescente nervioso esperando volver a ver a su primer amor. 

A pesar de que ya tenía veintidós años, se sentía como el chico de diecisiete que alguna vez fue, ese que había quedado con aquel tío tan atractivo por el que estaba colado para venderle un poco de maría, en un puente en medio de la nada. _¿Quién le hubiera dicho que varios años después, ese tío se convertiría en la persona más importante de su vida?_

Mientras pensaba en ello, levanto la vista distraídamente y entonces lo vio. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sintió cómo si un puñado de mariposas estuviera aleteando en su estómago. Ander le sonreía. Dejó de respirar y el corazón comenzó a latirle mucho más deprisa. _“¡Joder! Se veía más guapo que nunca”._

Vestido con jeans, camiseta negra y su característico pendiente en la oreja izquierda, caminaba con paso decidido hacia él. Con la mano derecha jalaba una maleta mediana de rueditas color roja y con la otra mano sostenía unos lentes de sol.

Parecía que sus pies se habían clavado en el piso, ya que por unos segundos, permaneció inmóvil. Todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso, excepto por la figura de Ander que seguía avanzando hacia su dirección. Finalmente, Omar fue capaz de reaccionar y los últimos metros que los separaban, los recorrió trotando hasta llegar hasta él.

_-¡Hey! ¡Por fin!_ –Saludó Omar sin poder contener la emoción, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_-¡Joder! ¡Qué guapo estás!_ –Respondió Ander, soltando su maleta para abrazarlo fuertemente.

Se quedaron así, abrazados por largo rato en mitad de la sala, hasta que Ander lo soltó y acunando su rostro entre las manos, lo besó en los labios sin importarle las miradas de algunos curiosos.

_-No lo puedo creer. Ya estás aquí._ –Murmuró Omar, descansando su frente contra la de Ander.

Ander asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. _–Lo prometí, ¿no?_

Con el pulgar, Omar le secó una de las lágrimas que se deslizaba por su mejilla, mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

_-¿Qué tal el vuelo?_ –Preguntó un momento después, mientras cogía la maleta de Ander y ambos comenzaban a dirigirse hacia la salida.

_-Todo lo bien que puede ser un vuelo en clase económica._ –Bromeó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Durante el trayecto de regreso hacia su piso, Ander lo puso al día sobre su madre, y sobre alguna que otra cosa relevante que hubiera sucedido con sus amigos en común que seguían viviendo en Madrid.

_-…Y bueno, ya te has enterado que Samu y Carla están juntos de nuevo ¿no?, y de Guzmán y tu hermana no hay mucho que te pueda contar que tú no sepas._

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, Omar comenzó a sentir ese cosquilleo familiar en el pecho debido a la anticipación de volver a sentirlo. Sin embargo, intentó dominarse; ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para follar. Pensaba que Ander estaría cansado y hambriento, porque conociéndolo, era casi seguro que no había probado la comida del avión, así que dejando la maleta a un costado de la puerta, se volvió hacia él.

_-¿Te apetece salir a comer? O si lo prefieres puedo cocinar algo mientras tomas una ducha para refrescarte…_

_-¡Uff! ¡Este piso es una pasada, tío! ¡Estoy flipando!_ –Afirmó soltando un silbido, sin prestar atención a la sugerencia sobre la comida. – _Me habías dicho que molaba, pero te has quedado corto._

Ander estaba cursando el segundo año de la carrera de Arquitectura en la Universidad Complutense de Madrid, por lo que todo lo relacionado con las edificaciones antiguas y el diseño de espacios interiores, lo volvían loco.

Omar sonrió al escucharlo. Ander no conocía su piso, ya que el trámite del alquiler lo había hecho a ciegas una vez que ambos regresaron a Madrid, por lo que para Omar también había sido una sorpresa cuando Doña Pilar se lo mostró un mes después.

_-Esto no es cualquier piso, es un loft… Mira la altura del techo, la combinación de los ladrillos con el acero… ¿Y esos ventanales? ¡Wow! –_ Exclamó, caminando sobre la duela de madera hasta llegar a la amplia ventana para admirar el _Puente de Brooklyn._

Omar se acercó por detrás, y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda mientras lo abrazaba. _-¿A qué mola esta vista? ¿Recuerdas cuando caminamos por ese puente? Pusimos el candando con nuestros nombres a pesar de estar prohibido._ -Ander le acarició las manos y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos mientras ambos sonreían.

_-¿Seguirá allí?_ –Preguntó Ander con curiosidad.

_-Podríamos averiguarlo… ¿Te gustaría?_

_-Vale… Podríamos hacer eso más tarde._

_-Hecho. ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer ahora? ¿Tienes hambre?_

_-Ajá. –_ Sonrió, cogiéndole la cabeza con ambas manos mientras exploraba su boca.

_-En serio… ¿No quieres comer? –_ Insistió, cuando ambos se separaron para tomar aire.

Ander lo soltó de mala gana. _–Vale, ¿quieres que te ayude a cocinar?_

Al ser un espacio abierto, lo único que separaba el espacio de la sala-comedor, era la isla de la cocina estilo industrial. Ambos se movían libremente, concentrados en la tarea que les había tocado. Era divertido ver a Ander con un delantal picando ajo de forma casi milimétrica, mientras él hervía la pasta y desinfectaba la lechuga para preparar una ensalada. Bebían cerveza y charlaban sobre las clases en la universidad, y de vez en cuando Ander se acercaba a él para besarlo.

Era una escena tan doméstica, que Omar sintió un nudo en la garganta. Comenzó a soñar despierto; imaginando lo fácil que podría ser la vida así con Ander. Compartiendo el mismo techo solo ellos dos, haciendo cosas tan simples como preparar una cena y charlar sobre su día. Suspiró. Sabía que nada de eso era posible y el tener la certeza de ello, solo hacía que le doliera el corazón. 

Una hora más tarde sentados frente a la barra de la cocina, comían pasta al burro con ensalada, y bebían cerveza, mientras reían y charlaban animadamente. Al terminar, Omar comenzó a lavar los platos y Ander se dio a la tarea de secarlos. Cuando la cocina quedó recogida, Ander lo acorraló contra la isla y comenzó a besarlo.

Ander dejó caer su cuerpo contra él para que notara lo excitado que estaba.

_-¡Jodeeer! No sabes cuántas veces soñé con este momento…_ -Murmuró Ander, mientras lo besaba a lo largo del cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente en el proceso, para volver a comerle la boca segundos después.

Omar respondió con ferocidad quitándole la playera apresuradamente sin dejar de besarlo. Ander hizo lo mismo, dejando caer la playera de Omar al suelo. Sin poder contenerse un minuto más, Omar lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la habitación.

En cuestión de segundos estaban desnudos, lamiéndose los labios y explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez, maravillados por las reacciones del otro. Omar respiraba agitadamente y Ander respondía a sus caricias con la misma intensidad. La relación entre ellos siempre había sido tan intensa que era como una reacción química imposible de explicar. Y a pesar de todos estos meses separados, esa química entre ellos, lejos de desaparecer, parecía mucho más poderosa. Tanto, que lo asustó.

Él era una droga. _"Su droga; potente, peligrosa y viva"._ Justo como ahora.

Después de tanto tiempo, volvían a estar juntos. Ander estaba entre sus piernas, tan cerca de su entrada, la punta de su polla apenas dentro de él. No empujó más profundo. Ni siquiera movía su cuerpo. Y sin embargo, Omar se estaba volviendo loco, apretándolo, sosteniéndolo, arqueando las caderas contra Ander desesperado por mantenerlo con él, en él.

_-Así que me extrañaste_ –murmuró Ander con voz ronca debido al deseo, deslizándose solo una pulgada más.

Su cuerpo latía debido a sus palabras. Omar luchaba por jalar aire a sus pulmones. Su piel se sentía tan caliente que quería arrancarla.

_-Sé qué quieres esto tanto como yo._ –Omar gimió; apretando los hombros de Ander con más fuerza de la necesaria.

_-Yo también te extrañé, Omar, y me encanta poder hacerte sentir tan bien._

_-Si realmente quisieras que me sintiera bien, harías lo que quiero ahora. Te necesito._

_-Puedo verlo y créeme, te necesito tanto cómo tú a mí.-_ murmuró.

Omar no estaba seguro de eso; en realidad, no quería pensar en eso en ese momento; solo necesitaba sentir a Ander de inmediato. Cada poro de su cuerpo rogaba por el toque de Ander. No podía soportar la espera de sentir a Ander dentro de él; quería apretar la punta gruesa y redondeada de su polla, una y otra vez.

Omar no recordaba haber sentido esa necesidad con nadie más. No después de Ander. Ninguno de los tíos con los que había estado durante este tiempo había sido capaz de excitarlo de la forma en que Ander solía hacerlo. Y no tenía claro cómo manejaría su vida cuando Ander regresara a Madrid en unos días más; no podía pensar en eso cuando todo él estaba tan caliente. Simplemente no era capaz de hilar un solo pensamiento coherente en este momento.

_-No es suficiente_. –Dijo sin aliento.

_-¿Qué te gustaría entonces?_ –Ander preguntó, divertido.

_-Sabes lo que me gusta..._ -murmuró Omar.

_-Mmm... Sí, lo sé._ -Ander sonrió. Y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Omar notó que Ander dudaba.

_-Omar…_ -Preguntó de repente, cambiando su expresión como si no quisiera escuchar la respuesta. _– ¿Debería usar un condón?_

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero Omar sabía el por qué Ander había preguntado.

_-Hay algunos en la mesita de noche._ –Omar susurró como única respuesta, esperando que eso no arruinara el momento.

Ander no dijo nada pero su mirada se oscureció, aunque casi de inmediato se recompuso. Omar lo vio abrir el cajón y sacar una de las envolturas de aluminio; segundos después la rasgó con los dientes. Pudo ver cómo Ander deslizaba el látex sobre su polla dura y gruesa. Después de eso, sin decir una palabra, empujó con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo, hasta llenarlo por completo.

Omar casi gimió en voz alta. Esta vez, Ander no había sido gentil o tierno, y el dolor que sentía era la prueba de ello, pero no le importó porque, después de unos segundos, el dolor dio paso a un placer indescriptible. Esto... esto era lo que él quería. Esto es lo que necesitaba. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de los hombros de Ander, y lo abrazó con fuerza, le ardían los ojos y le dolía la garganta porque sentía una emoción abrumadora.

Lo había extrañado tanto que Ander ni siquiera podía imaginarlo.

A pesar de que Ander se marcharía pronto, Omar siempre elegiría estar con él cada vez que pudiera, sin importar cuánto lo extrañaría más tarde. No estaba seguro de cuánto duraría esta _"peculiar dinámica"_ , pero estaba convencido de que iba a disfrutar de todos y cada uno de los momentos que pudieran compartir.

Y con ese pensamiento, las lágrimas se filtraron por debajo de sus pestañas, mientras luchaba por contener la tristeza y el dolor.

_-Oye, no llores, por favor._ –Ander pidió, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas, moviendo su peso a sus antebrazos para sacar su polla y luego empujar de nuevo, lenta y profundamente esta vez. – _Te extraño tanto que duele, así que déjame mostrarte cuánto te necesito; déjame hacerte sentir bien._

Omar sabía lo difícil que esto era para ambos, y que probablemente todo se desmoronaría más tarde, pero en este momento, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en disfrutarlo. No tenía defensas contra esto... contra esta dura prueba que la vida les había impuesto. Ander lo hacía sentirse vivo. Lo hacía sentir, punto. Hacía que hormigueara su columna vertebral y que su piel se erizara.

Omar dibujó una sonrisa triste, cediendo a la petición de Ander, mientras susurraba: - _Es solo que no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado también, nene. Apesta estar lejos de ti._

Ander comenzó a moverse, enterrando su polla profundamente solo para retroceder y hacerlo de nuevo una y otra vez. Omar podía sentir su longitud tan cálida dentro de él y con cada empuje, rozaba ese punto en particular que lo hacía transportarse al cielo, y no había forma de resistir ese delicioso tormento que Ander le provocaba. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se corriera. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo hiciera añicos.

El ritmo de Ander aumentó, empujando su cuerpo contra él, más enérgico, más rápido, y Omar se aferró más fuerte, respondiendo cada empuje con un levantamiento de sus caderas, presionando contra Ander para crear la mayor tensión y fricción posible entre ellos.

Ander gruñó de placer, y por su ritmo acelerado, Omar sabía que Ander estaba cerca de correrse, pero sorprendentemente, se contuvo. Omar pudo ver la mirada decidida de Ander queriendo extender el placer, y Omar, en respuesta, quiso contenerse solo para desafiarlo. Pero la mano de Ander se movió entre ellos acariciando su polla, y al sentir cómo Ander la masajeaba entre sus dedos, no pudo resistir un minuto más. Omar se corrió sobre el abdomen de Ander solo unos segundos antes de que Ander también lo hiciera, dejándose caer sobre él, mientras se estremecía sin control.

Fue solo entonces que una voz susurró en su cabeza que sería imposible superarlo si continuaban haciendo esto.

_-Casi me había olvidado de lo que era hacer el amor contigo. No me había sentido así en mucho tiempo._ -Omar susurró. Fue una confesión hecha más para sí mismo que para Ander. Porque para él, siempre que estuviera con Ander sería hacer el amor y no solo follar. Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, Ander movió su peso, dejándose caer sobre el colchón a su lado.

_-Mmm... Podría ser porque nadie más te ama como lo hago yo._ \- Respondió Ander, esbozando una amplia sonrisa, haciendo aparecer esos encantadores hoyuelos que Omar amaba tanto, luciendo más guapo si eso era posible. Y, después de decir eso, Ander lo puso de costado para poder sostenerlo cerca de su pecho, enredando sus largas piernas con las suyas.

_-Probablemente tengas razón. Sabes, ambos acordamos salir con otras personas, pero... no estoy seguro de si eso realmente ayuda. Parece que solo me hace extrañarte aún más._

Ander se puso rígido y adoptó un gesto serio, pero no dijo nada. Después de un par de minutos de silencio, Ander finalmente confesó:

_-Sé que todo esto no es normal, pero quiero que seas feliz, y viviendo en dos continentes diferentes es la única forma de hacer frente a esta situación, ¿o crees que me gusta esto? ¿Estar lejos de ti? El solo hecho de pensar que estás follando con otros tíos... Créeme, es jodidamente difícil._

_-¡Joder, Ander! ¿No crees que también es doloroso para mí, eh? Sé que no soy el único que está follando con otros. No sé... ¿Qué estamos haciendo, tío? Me temo que estamos cometiendo un gran error, quiero decir, ¿cuál es el punto? ¿Qué va a pasar en el futuro? ¿Qué va a pasar si te enamoras de otra persona?_ –Omar luchó por sentarse, pero Ander no se lo permitió.

_-¡Hey! ¡Omar! Escúchame, por favor. Esto es lo que tenemos. ¿Por qué no nos centramos en el presente? Estoy aquí ahora... Volé más de siete horas para estar contigo, ¿por qué no usamos este tiempo para pasar un buen rato en lugar de preocuparnos por cosas que ni siquiera han sucedido?_

Omar suspiró. Sabía que Ander tenía razón. Entonces, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, trató de sonreír. Puso una mano en su barbilla mientras decía: _-Lo siento. Lo arruine. Perdóname por favor._

Ander lo envolvió con ambos brazos y lo besó suavemente en la boca. _–Te amo, idiota, no lo olvides. Ahora, ¿podemos descansar un rato? Y luego podríamos dar un paseo por el Puente de Brooklyn para ver si ese candado sigue allí. ¿Te gustaría?_

Omar asintió y se acurrucó a su lado. Cinco minutos más tarde, lo miró y sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus largas pestañas descansaban sobre sus altos pómulos. Sus hinchados labios rosados estaban ligeramente separados, y su pendiente brillaba debido a la suave luz de la lámpara. Su respiración uniforme le dijo que ya estaba dormido.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Omar se dijo a sí mismo que no podría dormir después de lo que habían discutido. Se dijo a sí mismo que sería imposible relajarse. _¿Cómo podía quedarse dormido cuando su mente estaba acelerada?_ Porque en el fondo, incluso cuando Ander no quisiera admitirlo frente a él, ambos sabían que este tipo de relación sería imposible de mantener a largo plazo, y eso lo hacía sentir miserable. Y sin embargo, de alguna manera, minutos después, estaba dormido, todavía aferrado a los brazos de Ander, soñando con la posibilidad de compartir una vida juntos.

*******

**_(Ander)_ **

Se despertó y por un momento no supo dónde se encontraba, pero casi de inmediato sintió un brazo que lo abrazaba por detrás. Se movió lentamente para darse la vuelta, y Omar estaba allí. Tenía los ojos cerrados y roncaba suavemente. Decidido a no despertarlo, se dedicó a observarlo. Quería asegurarse que tenía memorizados todos y cada uno de los rasgos que lo hacían perfecto ante sus ojos. 

A veces, cuando estaba solo y la nostalgia lo invadía, se pasaba horas mirando fotos de Omar imaginando la vida que no habían podido tener. Y era con esas fotos, cuando descubría una sonrisa o una mirada que su mente había bloqueado, haciendo que la ansiedad hiciera presa de él, al darse cuenta que ya había comenzado a olvidar esos pequeños detalles. 

Las cosas entre ellos eran complicadas, y él sabía que nada se arreglaría por el solo hecho de haber ido a verlo esa semana. Lo extrañaba lo indecible. Volver a tener a Omar entre sus brazos después de tanto tiempo había sido una tortura, porque se había dado cuenta que había dejado de ser únicamente suyo.

Era difícil vivir así. Alejados uno del otro, sabiendo que Omar tenía una vida aquí, sin él. Alguna que otra vez, cuando llegaba a ver algún tío en las publicaciones de Omar, abrazándolo o mirándolo de una forma especial, inmediatamente cerraba la aplicación. No era tonto y estaba consciente de ello, pero aun así, no podía evitar que le doliera.

Él también tenía sus movidas, obviamente, pero nunca llegaba a ser nada serio. Uno o dos polvos y nunca más los volvía a ver. A pesar de que algunos de los chicos con los que había estado eran divertidos, guapos y sin ningún tipo de compromiso, ninguno de ellos era Omar. 

_-¿Qué piensas?_

Se sobresaltó al escucharlo, pero rápidamente esbozó una sonrisa.

_-Pienso que podríamos salir a caminar. ¿Qué te parece?_

Omar cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

_-¿Cinco minutos? ¿Por fa?_ –Musitó contra su cuello, provocándole cosquillas debido a la barba que comenzaba a crecer.

_-Vale…_ -Concedió, tratando de controlar la risa.

Esa semana, Ander la recordaría por muchos años. 

Los cinco minutos se habían convertido en media hora, durante la cual ambos disfrutaron del silencio, uno en brazos del otro. Ese silencio que volvía a ser cómodo, un silencio cómplice. Expresando sin palabras todo el amor que aún sentían por el otro.

Tal y como lo habían prometido, dieron un paseo por el _Puente de Brooklyn_ y ambos se sorprendieron al ver el candado grabado con sus nombres justo donde Ander lo había colocado. En una de las vigas de acero más alejadas del paso para que no pudiera ser visto con facilidad, todavía brillaba ese candado con los rayos del sol del atardecer. El tiempo y el clima, habían hecho mella en él; estaba un poco oxidado, pero seguía tan firme y tan sujeto como el primer día. 

Cuando Ander lo vio, no supo por qué razón, la confianza en él regresó. Al ver ese candado, no pudo evitar compararlo con su relación. A pesar de todos los obstáculos, seguía allí. Y así como ese pequeño trozo de metal, decidió creer que ellos también lo lograrían.

Esa semana pasó volando. Hicieron de todo; volvieron a recorrer juntos como la primera vez, las calles de Nueva York, deleitándose con su belleza. Recorrieron en bicicleta _Central Park_ , deteniéndose de vez en cuando en algún lugar tranquilo para acostarse en el pasto y platicar por horas; subieron al _Empire State Building_ y admiraron la espectacular vista de noche de la ciudad. Fueron al _“Top of the Rock_ ”, se subieron al transbordador para ver la _Estatua de la Libertad y_ ahí él había aprovechado para tomarle una foto a Omar, caminaron por _China Town_ y comieron pizza y pasta en _Little Italy._

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Entraron al _MoMA_ y recorrieron sus seis pisos, deteniéndose en las obras de _Picasso_ y _Salvador Dalí_ , así como de _Van Gogh_ y _Warhol_ ; también visitaron el _MET,_ y por supuesto no había podido faltar el _Guggenheim Museum_ , ya que era un ícono de la ciudad y una joya arquitectónica que Ander no podía perderse. Había sido excepcional contemplarlo.

Una de esas noches, Omar lo había arrastrado, literalmente, a _Broadway_ para ver el musical _Kinky Boots._ Aunque al principio, él no estaba muy animado a entrar, el ver la cara de emoción de Omar, había sido suficiente para que aceptara gustoso. Cuando eran más jóvenes, solía bromear con él llamándolo _“Drama Queen”,_ cuando Omar se enfadaba, por lo que le pareció gracioso que quisiera ir a ver ese musical en particular. Al final, ambos lo habían disfrutado muchísimo, ya que el argumento estaba basado en un hecho real. Contaba la historia de _Charlie Price_ , un joven que debía salvar una fábrica de zapatos tras la repentina muerte de su padre, ayudado por un actor travesti llamado Lola. Pero lo espectacular de la obra, era ver las imponentes coreografías de las _drags_ y las interpretaciones vocales de las canciones de _Cindy Lauper._

El último día de su estancia, visitaron _Grand Central Station_ , pero a diferencia de la primera vez, Ander le dio toda una cátedra a Omar sobre su belleza arquitectónica y algunas de sus curiosidades, como por ejemplo la _Galería de los Susurros_. Mientras caminaban hacia allí, él le explicó a Omar que se trataba de una bóveda de doble parábola que permitía que el sonido pudiera viajar sin obstáculos desde una de sus columnas a su opuesta, y que ellos podrían tener una conversación de columna a columna, sin que ninguna persona que estuviera en el centro de la galería pudiera escucharlos.

_-Estás de coña, ¿no?_ –Le había preguntado Omar incrédulo.

_-Te lo voy a demostrar. Quédate aquí y pega tu oreja a la columna. Yo iré del otro lado, te susurraré algo y tú lo escucharás._

_-Ander, como esta sea una broma y quede como un gilipollas delante de toda esta gente… te las verás conmigo. –_ Le había dicho en tono cariñoso.

_-Confía en mí._ –Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y caminó hacia la columna opuesta.

_-Te quiero_. –Dijo en voz baja, mirando en dirección a Omar para ver su reacción.

_-¡Joder!_ –Lo escuchó reír, y segundos después, le contestó: - _Yo también te quiero, nunca lo olvides._

*******

Esa noche, después de hacer el amor, yacían abrazados en silencio. Ander tenía la cabeza recargada contra el pecho de Omar y podía escuchar los acompasados latidos de su corazón. De repente, notó que su ritmo se aceleraba sin razón aparente, por lo que levantó la cara para mirarlo.

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Por nada en especial._ –Mintió. Pero casi en seguida, lo escuchó decir:

_-¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo mañana?_

Ander suspiró, sintiéndose melancólico de inmediato. Habían pasado unos días increíbles, disfrutado de su mutua compañía, disfrutando de la ciudad en el día y haciendo el amor todas las noches, pero el tiempo se les había acabado y la sensación de vacío que estaba experimentando, no podía aliviarla con nada. Cada vez era más difícil decirse adiós.

_-A las diez de la mañana, por lo que debo estar a las siete en el aeropuerto._

_-Ya… Podemos pedir el taxi a las seis para llegar a tiempo.-_ Sugirió, Omar.

Ander se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos.

_-Omar, preferiría que nos despidiéramos aquí._

Omar no dijo nada, pero lo vio asentir con tristeza.

_–Joder, Omar… Te voy a extrañar._

_-Yo también, nene… mucho. ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?_ –Escuchó que le preguntaba, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Ander no lo sabía a ciencia cierta y no quería crearle falsas expectativas. Entre la universidad, los trabajos y ahorrar dinero suficiente, sería complicado volver a viajar pronto.

_-No lo sé, Omar. ¿Crees que puedas viajar a Madrid en los próximos meses?_ –Le preguntó esperanzado.

_-Sí, puede ser. Tengo ganas de ver a mis padres, y a Nadia, Guzmán y Marina. Así que podría arreglarlo, pero sería hasta que acabe el próximo semestre._

_-Suena, bien. Te estaré esperando, entonces._

Después de esa breve conversación, ambos guardaron silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ander no sabía lo que Omar estaba pensando, pero mientras le acariciaba distraídamente el brazo con la yema de los dedos, pensaba que este “pequeño respiro” que habían tenido, les ayudaría a mantenerse fuertes.

*******


	5. I wish you were by my side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, espero que estén muy bien, el capítulo 5 ya está listo.  
> Originalmente había planeado una historia de siete capítulos, pero he decidido dejarlo abierto.  
> Esto se debe a que los capítulos se estaban haciendo muy largos por tratar de que encajaran en siete bloques y existía la posibilidad de dejar fuera cosas que me parecen importantes. Esa es la razón.  
> De cualquier manera, espero que disfruten este capítulo, tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.  
> xoxo 😘

**Capítulo 5: I wish you were by my side**

**_(Ander)_ **

_Cinco meses después_

Los meses posteriores a su regreso de Nueva York fueron complicados por decir lo menos. Sin embargo, entre la entrega de proyectos finales, maquetas, y demás trabajos de la universidad, casi no había tenido tiempo para extrañar a Omar. Lo bueno de tener la mente tan ocupada, era que los días pasaban volando, y la fecha para volver a verlo cada vez era menos lejana. Faltaban exactamente veintiocho días para ser más preciso _… “Y no era que los estuviera contando, por supuesto”_ –Pensó un tanto avergonzado.

Omar llegaría a Madrid para las vacaciones de invierno, que coincidían con el fin del semestre escolar, así que por esa razón, a diferencia de muchos otros años, la llegada de la Navidad le hacía la misma ilusión como cuando de pequeño esperaba despierto casi toda la noche para bajar al día siguiente y abrir sus regalos. Solo que en esta ocasión, no encontraría su regalo envuelto con un gran moño debajo del árbol, sino que lo estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos en el aeropuerto.

El sonido del móvil lo sacó de su ensoñación. Miró a la pantalla y llevándose el dispositivo a la oreja, gruñó:

_-Guzmán…_

_-¿Qué hay macho? ¿Qué haces?_

Ander echó un vistazo a su ordenador y se llevó la mano al cuello masajeándolo. Llevaba más de dos horas intentando terminar un plano en 3D para su proyecto final, pero no terminaba de gustarle. Así que lo hizo a un lado y suspiró.

_-Nada interesante, ¿y tú?_ –Respondió mordiendo la punta del bolígrafo que tenía en la otra mano.

_-Yo, pretendo aprovechar mi noche libre. Nadia se ha ido con Marina a ayudar a sus padres con algo de la tienda y pasarán la noche con ellos. Y da la casualidad que Samu me ha invitado a una fiesta que organizan sus colegas de la facultad. Así que_ _ponte guapo, porque nos acompañarás. No todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de salir los tres juntos._

Ander sonrió. Agradecía enormemente la compañía de sus amigos, ya que de no ser por Guzmán, Samu, Rebe e incluso Lu, habría sido mucho más difícil sobrellevar la ausencia de Omar. Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y movió el cuello en círculos, haciendo que un par de huesos tronaran.

_-Vale… molaría salir y emborracharnos como en los viejos tiempos; oye, podríamos invitar a Rebe y a Lu._

_-Mmm… no sé si Lu se sienta cómoda con Rebe, tío. Aunque las quiero, ya sabes cómo son esas dos chicas cuando están juntas._

_-Vale, puede que tengas razón. Invitemos a Rebe en esta ocasión._

En unos días más, estaría cumpliendo dos años y medio desde que los médicos le habían dicho que estaba en remisión, y aunque debía seguir realizándose check-ups semestrales sin falta, ahora podía llevar una vida normal y darse el lujo de emborracharse cuando le apeteciera.

Samu, Guzmán y él, estudiaban en la misma universidad aunque en diferentes facultades. Samuel estudiaba Derecho y Guzmán Administración y Dirección de Empresas, por lo que era común que quedaran para comer o tomar una cerveza por lo menos una vez a la semana. Y cuando los padres de Nadia y Omar cuidaban de Marina, Guzmán aprovechaba para unirse a ellos e irse de fiesta, siempre con la aprobación de Nadia aunque no quisiera admitirlo frente a ellos.

Era reconfortante que el mejor amigo de Omar se hubiera convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos también, ya que se veían con frecuencia, y en ocasiones, llegaban a hablar de Omar. Aunque eso no sucedía muy a menudo, ya que Ander no era muy dado a hablar de sus sentimientos, por lo que prefería mantener su vida privada, así, privada; y Samu parecía entenderlo.

Una hora más tarde, los cuatro llegaron a una bodega situada al norte de la ciudad que había sido acondicionada con mesas, sillas y una amplia pista de baile; además, había una gran barra con dos cantineros y un _dj_ en una especie de tarima tocando trap, reggaetón y música electrónica. 

Los cuatro se encaminaron directo a la barra y pidieron unos chupitos. Con el grito de Guzmán de _“¡hasta el fondo!”,_ apuraron con rapidez el tequila para después exprimirse un limón en la boca. Cuando Ander sintió el alcohol recorrer su garganta, hizo una mueca, pero al ver la cara de Samu, soltó una carcajada.

_-¡Hostia! Esto quema…_ -Se quejó Samuel, chupando el resto del limón, pero ya listo para beberse el siguiente.

_-¡Venga ya Samu! Ya deberías estar acostumbrado_ … -Se burló Rebe, dándole un cariñoso puñetazo en el brazo.

Después de la tercera ronda de chupitos, se sentía eufórico. Contento por haber aceptado salir con sus amigos y emocionado al recordar que cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para ver a Omar. Media hora después, los cuatro saltaban y bailaban divertidos en medio de la pista de baile.

_-¡Ahora vuelvo!_ –Le gritó a Rebe, quien dejó de saltar y acercó su oído para intentar entender lo que decía. Levantando el pulgar, continuó bailando.

Necesitaba encontrar los baños, por lo que alejándose de sus amigos comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente. Cuando salió unos minutos después, decidió hacer una parada antes de regresar con sus colegas. Estaba recargado contra la barra del bar esperando que le sirvieran su trago, cuando escuchó una voz familiar que lo llamaba.

_-¿Ander?_

Se giró hacia dónde provenía la voz y esbozó una sonrisa.

_-Nacho…_ -Lo saludó, estrechándole la mano.

_-¡Qué sorpresa, verte aquí, tío!_ –Contestó el aludido, mostrando una sonrisa genuina.

Para Ander también era una sorpresa verlo, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, no era raro que se lo hubiera topado en ese lugar puesto que estudiaba en la misma facultad que Samu. Recordó que tenía más de seis meses desde la última vez que se habían visto. 

Nacho era un buen tipo; un par de años mayor que él, cursaba el último año de la carrera de Ciencias Políticas y lo había conocido en una de las tantas fiestas a las que había asistido con sus colegas.

Vestía pantalones grises, una playera azul y una cazadora. Sus expresivos ojos verdes, se veían más intensos debido al color de la playera, el pelo castaño claro lo llevaba un poco más largo de como lo recordaba, y se había dejado crecer la barba. 

Era un tío bastante atractivo y en un par de ocasiones habían terminado follando, pero Ander decidió cortar todo contacto con él, porque había notado que Nacho parecía buscar algo más que solo un polvo de una noche.

_-¿Cómo has estado?_ –Le preguntó, dejando caer la mano sobre su hombro, masajeándolo ligeramente.

_-Bien… ya sabes, estudiando y eso… ¿Y tú?_

_-Bien, también. Este es mi último semestre, así que comenzaré a currar tiempo completo. Oye… ¿te apetece que nos tomemos algo y nos pongamos al día? Ya sabes… podríamos ir a otro lugar después…_

Al escucharlo se removió incómodo soltándose de su agarre. Sabía a lo que se refería pero no tenía la menor intención de follar con él, por lo que cogió la copa que el cantinero le acababa de servir y le dio un sorbo intentando ganar tiempo.

_-En otra ocasión, ¿vale? Ahora estoy con unos amigos y me están esperando._

_-Claro… -_ Contestó ocultando su decepción. _-¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número?_

_-El mismo…_ -Asintió, mientras le estrechaba la mano y le daba una palmada en la espalda en señal de despedida _. –Estamos en contacto entonces…_

En cuanto se despidieron, Ander se dio la vuelta y no miró atrás. Samuel, Guzmán, Rebe y él, siguieron bebiendo y bailando, hasta que un rato después, sintió vibrar el móvil contra su muslo. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sonrió emocionado al ver que era Omar quien le llamaba. Pasaba de la medianoche, por lo que en Nueva York serían las seis de la tarde, así que se imaginó que Omar estaría ya en su piso.

_-¡Hola! ¡Espera!_ –Gritó, llevándose la mano a la oreja contraria para intentar amortiguar el sonido de la música y poder escucharlo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida para alejarse del ruido y así poder hablar con él sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Cuando salió de la bodega, se ajustó la chaqueta al sentir el aire helado de Diciembre calarle los huesos.

_-Perdona, pero no te escuchaba… vine a una fiesta con Rebe, Samu y Guzmán._ –Lo saludó.

_-¡Qué guay!_ –Escuchó la voz profunda de Omar del otro lado de la línea. – _Si quieres te llamo después, pensé que estarías en tu casa._

_-No, no te preocupes. Ya me he salido, además siempre es bueno escucharte. No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de besarte…_ -Le confesó, sintiendo una punzada en la entrepierna al imaginarlo.

_-Ander… Es que… necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, pero creo que ahora no es el momento. De verdad, preferiría que hablemos mañana._

Al escucharlo, frunció el entrecejo. 

_-¿Qué pasa, Omar? ¿Está todo bien?_ –Lo instó, escuchando un resoplido del otro lado de la línea.

_-Pfff… Pues no, no está todo bien. Resulta que mi jefe ha decidido adelantar la filmación de uno de los documentales que estaba programado para Enero, y me ha pedido que lo asista. Tú sabes que este trabajo es importante no solo porque me ayuda a financiar mis gastos, sino porque está relacionado con mi carrera y sería muy difícil conseguir algo similar…_

_-No te entiendo, Omar. ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Que no voy a poder viajar a Madrid como lo tenía planeado…_

Sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. Se quedó en silencio intentando procesar lo que Omar acababa de decirle. No fue hasta que escuchó nuevamente su voz, que medianamente pudo reaccionar.

_-¿Ander? ¿Sigues ahí?_

_-Aquí estoy._ –Murmuró.

_-De verdad lo lamento mucho, nene… Tenía muchas ganas de verte, pero…_

Lo interrumpió. _-¿Y entonces, cuándo vendrás?_

_-Pues esa es la cosa, que con las clases que comienzan en Enero, será difícil viajar… No estoy muy seguro, pero probablemente pueda dejar mi boleto de avión abierto y viajar en spring break…_

_-¿Hasta abril? ¿Estás de coña?_ –No pudo evitar alzar la voz. Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más y más cabreado. Se llevó la mano a la cara y se limpió de mala gana una lágrima que le escurría por la mejilla.

_-Yo sé que esto es una mierda… Lo siento…_

Ander guardó silencio por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente murmuró en un tono cansino:

_-¿Sabes?_ _No creo poder seguir haciendo esto, Omar._

_-Ander… No digas eso, por favor._

_-Me tengo que ir, hablamos otro día. –_ Le dijo soltando el aire contenido en los pulmones, y a continuación, cortó la comunicación.

Lo que sucedió después no podía recordarlo con claridad. En su mente solo había vacío, decepción y frustración. No podía, ni quería, disimular el hastío que de pronto lo invadió; estaba cansado de seguir fingiendo que no le afectaban los miles de kilómetros que los separaban; cansado de seguir intentando mantener una relación a distancia. La certeza de que no había ningún futuro para ellos, lo hizo sentirse desesperanzado, así que soltando una maldición, regresó a la fiesta con un objetivo en la mente.

Mientras caminaba entre la gente, encontró lo que estaba buscando. Nacho tenía una copa en la mano, mientras charlaba y reía con un grupo de chicos. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a él y cogiéndolo del brazo, le dijo al oído:

_-¿Todavía te apetece ir a otro lugar?_

Pudo ver la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, pero de inmediato se recompuso visiblemente complacido.

_-Claro… ¿A dónde quieres ir?_

Ander se encogió de hombros dejándolo a él que decidiera. Realmente no le importaba el lugar, siempre y cuando pudiera olvidarse de Omar aunque solo fuera por esa noche.

_-Venga, ya sé a dónde podemos ir._ – Y jalándolo del brazo, lo arrastró hacia la salida. 

Veinte minutos después, Ander entró al piso de Nacho siguiéndolo hasta la cocina. Allí, el otro chico abrió la nevera y le tendió una cerveza. 

_-¿No tienes algo más fuerte?_

Nacho lo miró levantando una ceja y sonrió. Guardó nuevamente la cerveza y en su lugar, sacó una botella de etiqueta negra.

_-¿Whisky está bien?_

_-En las rocas, por fa._

Sacó un par de vasos, les echó unos cubos de hielo y después vertió una generosa cantidad de alcohol.

_-Mi roomie está fuera de la ciudad_. –Le dijo a modo de explicación, entregándole el vaso a Ander.

Ander no dijo nada, solo se llevó el vaso a los labios para darle un trago a su bebida.

_-¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?_

Soltando un suspiro, contestó: _-Preferiría no hablar de eso…_

_-Ya… Un tío de pocas palabras. No has cambiado, macho._

Ander no quería hablar, solo necesitaba emborracharse e intentar adormecer el dolor que sentía, por lo que de un solo trago se bebió el resto del contenido. Segundos después, volvió a llevarse el vaso a los labios para meterse uno de los cubos de hielo a la boca, y dejando el vaso sobre la encimera de la cocina, dio dos pasos hacia él.

_-Bueno, ¿qué? No necesitamos hablar…_

_-No, no lo necesitamos. Aunque solo me gustaría decir que estás más guapo que la última vez que te vi._

Muy a su pesar, el comentario de Nacho lo hizo sonreír y sin necesidad de contestarle, se acercó más a él hasta casi rozar sus labios. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, que podía oler el alcohol en su aliento, mezclado con el perfume que usaba, -un aroma muy diferente al de Omar-, pensó con amargura. 

Levantó una mano para sostenerlo de la nuca y le mordió suavemente el labio inferior para después introducir su lengua. El hielo casi se había derretido, sin embargo la sensación que experimentó al explorar la boca del otro chico y sentir su calidez en contraste con su lengua fría, lo hizo emitir un gemido. 

Cada beso y cada caricia, era su forma de abstraerse de la realidad. Quería haberle gritado a Omar lo infeliz que lo había hecho sentir; quería haberle dicho lo desilusionado que estaba porque no podría verlo, pero en su lugar, estaba besando a otro; refugiándose en sus brazos para ver si así podía ser capaz de no sentir dolor.

*******

Los siguientes días evitó a Omar. Dejó de entrar a Instagram y no le cogió el teléfono las dos veces que lo llamó. Necesitaba tiempo para sobreponerse y lo sobrellevaba de la única forma que sabía hacerlo. Solo. Algunas veces, salía a caminar y sin darse cuenta terminaba en el puente donde Omar y él se conocieron. Allí, se recargaba contra la barandilla y pasaba horas pensando en su futuro.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

En realidad, no estaba molesto con Omar, incluso lo entendía. Pero eso no significaba que no le doliera o que estuviera dispuesto a seguir viviendo así; estaba enfadado con la vida que les había tocado vivir, porque Ander siempre pensó que Omar y el terminarían juntos, pero ahora veía cada vez más lejana esa posibilidad.

Por momentos lograba olvidarlo, pero a diferencia de los días, -que los destinaba para concluir los proyectos del semestre-, las noches podían llegar a ser jodidamente dolorosas. La obscuridad de la noche era incierta como su futuro con Omar, y por más que intentaba no pensar en él, invariablemente terminaba colándose en sus pensamientos.

Era la víspera de la navidad y debido a que los padres de Omar no celebraban esas fechas, Guzmán y Nadia lo habían invitado a su piso para que cenara con ellos, pero había rechazado la invitación. No le apetecía estar allí y correr el riesgo de que Omar llamara, además, no quería dejar a su madre sola en una noche como aquella. Así que su plan era cenar con ella y después salir de fiesta.

Cuando bajó a la cocina para ver a su madre, ésta estaba terminando de preparar la típica sopa de almendras, mientras horneaba un besugo y tomaba una copa de vino. Sacó una cerveza y se sentó a su lado.

_-Ander, te ha llegado un sobre por correspondencia._

_-¿Un sobre?_ –Preguntó extrañado.

_-Sí, te lo he dejado en la mesita de la entrada… Me parece que es de Omar porque tiene un sello postal de Nueva York._

_-¿Ah, sí? Gracias._ -Murmuró sin ninguna expresión.

_-¿No vas a abrirlo?_ –Preguntó sorprendida.

_-Más tarde. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?_ –Preguntó cambiando la conversación.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, le agradeció por la cena y se levantó. 

_-Saldré en un rato, ma. No me esperes despierta._

La vio esbozar una sonrisa y casi enseguida le dijo:

_-No me gusta verte así._

_-¿Así cómo?_

_-Triste. Desde que supiste que Omar no vendría tienes esa expresión en el rostro._

_-Mamá, por favor. Déjalo. No quiero hablar de eso._

_-De acuerdo. No diré nada más. Si vas a salir, diviértete pero no llegues muy tarde, ¿vale?_

Asintiendo, cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la salida. Vio el sobre y no necesitó ver el timbre postal o el remitente, para saber que era Omar quien se lo había enviado, ya que el nombre de _“Ander Muñoz”_ junto con la dirección de su casa, estaba escrito con la inconfundible caligrafía de Omar. Por un momento, pensó en dejarlo allí, pero al final, terminó cogiendo el sobre para guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, comenzó a caminar.

Unos metros antes de llegar al Teatro Barceló, se detuvo. Sacó un cigarro y lo prendió; mientras exhalaba el humo, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó el sobre. _“¿Qué podría haberle escrito que hiciera que las cosas fueran diferentes entre ellos?”_ -Pensó con un dejo de amargura.

Llevaban dos años viviendo en ciudades distintas y solamente se habían visto dos veces durante ese tiempo. Aunque quisiera ser optimista, era sumamente difícil lograrlo si se apegaba a los hechos. Volvió a darle una calada al cigarro y abrió el sobre. Dentro venía una postal de un atardecer en el _Puente de Brooklyn_. Por unos minutos se quedó observando la imagen y en su mente aparecieron imágenes de los dos en ese lugar. 

Parecía como si fuera ayer y no un poco más de dos años atrás, cuando caminaron por primera vez sobre ese puente para poner un candado como símbolo de su amor. Rápidamente se secó una lágrima y giró la postal. Con una caligrafía perfecta estaban escritas cinco palabras. _“Te echo mucho de menos”._

Soltando un suspiro, metió nuevamente la postal dentro del sobre y guardándolo en la bolsa de su chaqueta, entró al club.

*******

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que haya sido un capítulo triste 😔😢, sin embargo era necesario para el desarrollo de la historia que tengo en mente.  
> Hasta el próximo!


	6. El amor es cosa de dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> El capítulo 6 está listo!  
> Gracias por leer y comentar, me hace muy feliz saber que disfrutan de esta historia.  
> xoxo ☺️ 💛

**Capítulo 6: El amor es cosa de dos**

**_(Omar)_ **

_31 de Diciembre_

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que había hablado con Ander para decirle que no podría viajar. Desde entonces, Ander lo había estado evitando y eso lo hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Las dos veces que le había telefoneado, las mismas que Ander había desviado la llamada, por lo que al final, resignado, decidió darle tiempo. 

Aun así le había enviado una postal por correo tradicional con la esperanza de… _“En realidad no creía que eso cambiara algo entre ellos, simplemente lo había hecho porque era verdad; lo extrañaba y era una manera que había encontrado para hacérselo saber.”_

Recordaba ese día cuando de regreso de la universidad, había pasado por un local que vendía _souvenirs_ y de reojo vio esa postal del puente de Brooklyn. Como si fuera atraído por un imán, entró a la tienda y la compró. De todos los lugares en los que habían estado, ese puente, tenía un significado especial para ambos.

Para estas alturas estaba seguro que su postal había llegado, pero seguía sin tener noticias de él. Tampoco había subido nada a Instagram, simplemente parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Estaba indeciso sobre qué hacer; era víspera de año nuevo y tenía unas ganas inmensas de escuchar su voz, pero debido a su silencio, no estaba seguro de que Ander se sintiera de la misma manera que él.

Mientras sopesaba sus opciones, jugaba nerviosamente con el móvil; eran las siete de la noche en Madrid, por lo que con suerte encontraría a Ander en su casa todavía. Mientras pensaba en ello, el móvil comenzó a sonar y esbozó una sonrisa al ver que era él quien llamaba.

_-Hey, no me lo puedo creer…_ –Contestó después de dos tonos.

_-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?_ –Lo escuchó saludar con voz grave.

_-Pues… ¿Qué te puedo decir? Pensé que ya habías pasado de mí._

_-Lo lamento, Omar. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar._

_-¿Sigues enfadado?_

Ander no contestó de inmediato, no fue hasta algunos segundos después, que lo escuchó decir:

_-No estoy enfadado contigo, Omar. Sé que no debí reaccionar de esa forma, pero todo esto es muy difícil… Tenías razón cuando dijiste que esto no funcionaría._

_-¿Qué quieres decir, Ander?_

_-Solo nos hemos visto un par de veces en dos años._

Al escucharlo, soltó un suspiro de desesperación. Parecía que las cosas no saldrían bien después de todo. Aun así, le preguntó:

_-¿Recibiste mi postal?_

_-Me llegó la semana pasada..._

_-Ya… -_ Sacudió la cabeza, y casi de inmediato, lo confrontó _. -Entonces, ¿me llamaste para…?_

_-Lo lamento Omar, pero era cierto cuando te dije que no puedo seguir haciendo esto._

_-¿Esto? ¿A qué te refieres con esto? ¿Ya no quieres verme? ¿No quieres hablar conmigo? ¿O es que ya no me quieres? –_ Lo cuestionó, lanzando una pregunta tras otra. Segundos después, contuvo el aliento esperando su respuesta, sintiéndose cada vez más impotente.

_-¡Joder! No me preguntes eso. ¿De qué sirve que te quiera si no podemos estar juntos?_

_-Solo contéstame, Ander. ¿Ya no me quieres?_ \- Sabía que se estaba comportando de manera infantil, pero no sabía qué más podía hacer.

Escuchó como sofocaba un sollozo. Parecía que podía verlo. Lo imaginó solo, sentado en el alféizar de su ventana, intentando contener las lágrimas y eso lo entristeció todavía más.

_-Claro que te quiero, ¡jodeeer!, si no sintiera nada por ti todo esto sería mucho más sencillo… ¿pero qué sentido tiene, Omar? Vivimos en dos continentes distintos, y por lo menos faltan otros dos años para concluir la universidad. ¿Y después? ¿Qué futuro tiene lo nuestro?_

Omar guardó silencio. _¿Qué podía decirle?_ Entendía a Ander y sabía que el amor era cosa de dos; por más que él quisiera seguir sosteniendo con delgados hilos esa frágil relación, si Ander ya no estaba dispuesto, no había nada que él pudiera hacer. No podía obligarlo. Aun así, no quería darse por vencido; no podía permitir que las cosas terminaran así entre ellos, así que insistió con voz temblorosa:

_-Mira, trataré de viajar a Madrid en los próximos meses… ¿Crees que podamos hablar de esto?_

Otro silencio. Esta vez más prolongado.

_-¿Ander? –Insistió._

_-De acuerdo._

_-Gracias…_

_-Tengo que irme, Omar._

_-Vale… pues feliz año nuevo, nene… y no olvides que te quiero._

*******

Entre el frío del invierno y paisajes nublados, parecía que todos los días eran iguales; añoraba más que nunca esos calurosos días de verano cuando Ander y él paseaban despreocupados por las calles de Nueva York. Ahora lo único que hacía era enfocarse en sus estudios y en sacar adelante el trabajo. Algunos fines de semana, salía con amigos de la universidad para tomar unas cervezas y despejarse de la rutina diaria, pero cuando llegaba a su apartamento, la soledad que sentía era difícil de sobrellevar.

Por otro lado, había dejado de lado los encuentros sexuales con chicos al azar. Desde que Ander lo había visitado unos meses antes, ya no le apetecía seguir manteniendo ese tipo de encuentros, ya que si bien conseguía satisfacer momentáneamente esa necesidad física, cuando todo terminaba, el vacío que experimentaba era mucho peor. Así que cuando lo necesitaba, terminaba haciéndose una paja y diez minutos después, se olvidaba del asunto.

Los mensajes y las llamadas entre ambos eran cada vez más esporádicas, y si era sincero, la mayor parte de las veces era él quien las propiciaba, por lo que pensar en tener sexo telefónico estaba fuera de toda posibilidad. 

En ocasiones, se preguntaba si valía la pena seguir intentándolo, pero en el momento en que escuchaba su voz, la calidez con la que Ander pronunciaba su nombre… en ese instante se olvidaba de todos sus miedos y se volvía a convencer que ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían hecho mella en ellos. Era como si no hubiera transcurrido ni un solo día desde que se había marchado.

Esa noche había llegado tarde a su piso después de un día de mierda. Cada vez el trabajo lo absorbía más, y eso hacía que descuidara algunos aspectos importantes de la escuela, haciéndolo sentirse estresado ya que por ningún motivo podía perder la beca. Y si bien era cierto que había hecho buenos amigos, en momentos como aquel, lo único que realmente lo reconfortaba era hablar con Ander. Y no solo sucedía cuando se sentía melancólico, también cuando algo bueno le pasaba, lo primero que pensaba era en compartirlo con él.

Pasaban de las ocho de la noche, y por la diferencia horaria, sabía que no era un buen momento para marcarle, sin embargo, al entrar a _WhatsApp_ y ver que estaba en línea, le envió un mensaje.

**_< ¿Estás despierto? > _ **

Vio las dos palomitas azules y el texto en la parte superior que decía _“escribiendo_ ”; esperó impaciente pero después de un par de minutos la respuesta no había llegado aún. Soltando un suspiro de resignación, dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y buscó algo de comer. Diez minutos después, el bip del móvil lo hizo dejar la cena sobre la barra de la cocina y salir corriendo para leer el mensaje.

**_< Sí, no podía dormir. ¿Tú cómo estás? >_ **

****

**_< Pfff… Tuve un día de mierda 😣_** **_>_ **

Casi de inmediato su teléfono comenzó a sonar, por lo que esbozando una sonrisa de agradecimiento, murmuró:

_-Hola nene…_

_-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?_ –lo escuchó preguntarle en un tono preocupado.

_-Sí, sí, es solo que… hay días como los de hoy en los que estar tan lejos hace que eche mucho de menos a mi familia… y… a ti._ –Confesó, sintiéndose de pronto muy triste.

_-Omar…_

_-No me hagas caso, ya se me pasará. Ya que me has hablado, mejor cuéntame cómo te va._

Durante casi una hora estuvieron charlando como en los viejos tiempos; mientras lo hacían, imaginó que Ander estaba allí a su lado y no a más de cinco mil kilómetros de distancia, por lo que cerrando los ojos, casi pudo verlo recargando la cabeza en sus piernas, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. Con esa imagen en la mente, poco a poco comenzó a sentirse mejor; ese era el efecto que Ander tenía en él, siempre que escuchaba su voz, todo parecía más llevadero. 

Cuando escuchó a Ander reprimir un bostezo, decidió que era momento de colgar, pero antes de hacerlo, murmuró:

_-Oye, gracias._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por llamarme, por escucharme._

_-Siempre que necesites hablar conmigo, no lo dudes, solo hazlo. No importa la hora que sea ¿vale? Aquí estoy…_

_-Lo sé._

Durante algunos segundos, ambos guardaron silencio hasta que escuchó a Ander decir:

_-¿Omar?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Nada, olvídalo… Descansa._

*******

Llegó Abril y con ello las vacaciones de primavera. Se sentía renovado y más ligero. Había pasado sus exámenes con un sobresaliente en casi todas las asignaturas, y en tan solo un par de días estaría llegando a Madrid. Cuando pensaba en ello, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, pero también nervioso porque no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo irían las cosas con Ander.

La noche previa a su salida, hizo su maleta y se metió a bañar. Quería sentirse relajado para poder dormir lo más posible, ya que estaría volando durante el día y por el cambio de horario llegaría por la noche a Madrid. Mientras se estaba duchando, comenzó a escuchar uno tras otro el bip del móvil. Cuando salió de la regadera, se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y fue directo a revisar su teléfono. 

Había más de veinte notificaciones de mensajes de _WhatsApp_. Provenían de un chat grupal que Lu acababa de crear con el título “ _party time_ ” _;_ estaba organizando una fiesta justo al día siguiente, con motivo de su cumpleaños. Amenazaba con tirar la casa por la ventana, porque según ella, no todos los días se cumplían veintidós años. Guzmán, Nadia, Samuel, Carla, Rebe y Valerio ya habían confirmado y esperaban la respuesta de Ander.

Se suponía que su llegada a Madrid sería una sorpresa, y las dos únicas personas que lo sabían eran Nadia y Lu. Así que cuando a Lu se le escapó la noticia dentro del chat grupal, solo movió la cabeza y terminó sonriendo. Sabía que había cometido esa indiscreción debido al entusiasmo por verlo, así que al final, envió un emoticono del changuito tapándose los ojos con un mensaje de: _“ya os quiero ver y abrazaros a todos”_. Se sentía feliz al pensar que muy pronto vería a todos sus colegas, pero en especial a Ander y eso lo hacía sentirse sumamente emocionado.

Casi de inmediato, empezó a recibir todo tipo de respuestas diciéndole lo felices que estaban de volver a verlo. Mientras leía los mensajes y se reía por las ocurrencias del grupo, entró una llamada iluminando la pantalla con el nombre de Ander.

_-Hola, Omar… ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Lu? ¿Viajas a Madrid mañana?_

_-Hola, nene. Bueno, sí… se suponía que sería una sorpresa pero ya que Lu es incapaz de guardar un secreto… supongo que ya no importa. ¿Te veré mañana en la fiesta de Lu?_

_-Ya…_

_-¿Qué pasa? No te escucho muy emocionado…_ -Le preguntó medio en broma, medio en serio.

_-Omar… Hay algo que debo decirte._

_-¿Qué?_ –Preguntó con curiosidad, poniéndolo en altavoz para poder seguir vistiéndose.

_-Yo… Bueno que… quería decirte que… estoy saliendo con alguien._

En ese momento se sentó sobre la cama, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Nunca antes lo habían noqueado, pero justo después de escuchar la declaración de Ander, sintió cómo si lo hubieran hecho. El silencio inundó la habitación, se sentía desorientado y un momento después ese silencio se transformó paulatinamente en un zumbido molesto que lo aturdía, mientras sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría del pecho por lo rápido que latía.

_-¿Qué?_ –Logró murmurar.

_-Te lo quería decir, pero no sabía cómo_. –Contestó en un tono culpable.

_-¿Desde cuándo?_

_-Hace tres meses… Me enrollé con él un par de veces tiempo atrás, y después… las cosas fueron cambiando…_

_-Estás de coña…_

_-Omar… lo siento._

_-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo, ah? ¿Durante la fiesta, cuando me lo presentaras? ¿O pensabas callártelo? A lo mejor no me daba cuenta… Que hijo de puta…_

_-Omar, yo…_

_-Hablamos varias veces durante estos meses y ¿no pudiste decírmelo? ¿Por qué? Me pudiste haber ahorrado… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo ya no tiene importancia._

_-Omar, perdóname… por favor. Me gustaría explicártelo en persona._

_-¿Para qué? ¿Cuál es el punto? Además, pensando mejor las cosas, llegaré muy cansado del viaje, así que probablemente no iré a la fiesta de Lu._

_-Omar…_

_-Me tengo que ir._

Y sin esperar una respuesta, le colgó. Se sentía traicionado, nunca se esperó que Ander le ocultara algo así. Por supuesto le dolía saber que había otra persona en su vida, pero incluso hasta cierto punto lo entendía. Lo que no podía perdonarle era que se hubiera callado durante todo este tiempo. Se suponía que habían prometido siempre hablar con la verdad, e inclusive en algún momento habían hablado sobre esa posibilidad, pero el ocultarlo no formaba parte de su trato.

Cuando recordaba todas las veces que la imagen de Ander se había apropiado de sus pensamientos durante esos momentos de soledad, solo podía sentirse abrumado. Al parecer en lo único que había sido honesto, era cuando le había dicho que no podía seguir haciendo esto. 

_-¡Ja!_ –Soltó una risa amarga. A diferencia de otras veces, en ese instante ni siquiera podía llorar, aunque sentía una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, no era capaz de derramar ni una sola lágrima.

El vuelo a Madrid estuvo relativamente tranquilo, con algunas turbulencias por momentos, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Durante todo el vuelo no dejó de pensar en la conversación que había sostenido con Ander, y mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, más convencido estaba de que parte de la culpa también recaía en él. 

Gracias a las más de siete horas de vuelo, tuvo tiempo suficiente para rememorar las conversaciones que Ander y él habían tenido durante los meses previos, y se dio cuenta que en más de una ocasión, él había presionado a Ander para no dar por terminada su relación. 

Ahora que sabía la verdad, esos pequeños silencios por parte de Ander, esas veces que había dudado y terminaba por callar, ahora cobraban todo el sentido del mundo. Y no era que lo estuviera justificando, no… lo que Ander había hecho era una putada, simplemente tenía que reconocer que por su afán de seguir con él, no había querido ver la realidad.

_-Jodeeer…_ -susurró, cerrando los ojos por un momento, antes de remover el cinturón de seguridad y levantarse de su asiento para sacar su pequeña maleta del compartimiento superior de la cabina del avión.

Habían aterrizado cinco minutos antes en el Aeropuerto de Madrid-Barajas, y mientras caminaba hacia la banda siete para recoger el resto de su equipaje, su móvil por fin captó señal vibrando una y otra vez. Lo miró de reojo y vio varias notificaciones de e-mails del trabajo y mensajes del grupo que Lucrecia había creado, preguntando si ya había aterrizado. Los ignoró y continuó su camino, pero unos momentos después, recibió un mensaje de voz de Samuel para avisarle que estaba llegando al aeropuerto.

Tras colgar con Ander la noche anterior, y salir del shock inicial, le había telefoneado a Samuel para contarle lo sucedido. Resultó que Samu no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con Ander, aunque después de escucharlo, creía saber quién era el tío con el que Ander estaba saliendo. Al final, Samuel lo había convencido para que se quedara con él, durante su estancia en Madrid.

_-Así podrás visitar a tus padres y regresar a mi casa cuando sientas que ya no puedas seguir fingiendo que todo está bien. En serio, Omar, te entiendo y no necesitas pasar por esto tú solo._

Cuando salió de la puerta de llegada, Samuel estaba recargado contra una de las columnas, esperándolo. Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y después se encaminaron hacia el estacionamiento.

_-Que putada, tío… ¿Cómo estás?_ –Le preguntó Samuel, mientras conducía de regreso a su casa.

_-He tenido días mejores, Samu, pero tendré que tomármelo con calma, porque como me lo tome en serio… voy a terminar llorando._

_-Te entiendo… ¿Bueno qué? Dejamos tu equipaje, te bañas, te cambias de ropa y nos vamos._

_-¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde?_

_-¿Cómo que a dónde? A la fiesta de Lu… Lo que necesitas es una copa y pasar tiempo con tus colegas._

_-¿Estás de coña, Samu? Lo último que necesito es ver a Ander con… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?_

_-Nacho…_

_-Eso… con ese tío que para colmo dices que es todo un guaperas… No, no, no… no pienso ir allí. Vete tú, que seguramente Carla te estará esperando._

_-¿Y qué? ¿Entonces planeas quedarte todos estos días encerrado, sin ver a nadie? ¿Por Ander? Ni hablar tío, no lo voy a permitir… No te voy a dejar solo aquí. Tú y yo iremos a esa fiesta, nos emborracharemos y nos la pasaremos de puta madre. Ander no tiene por qué saber cuánto te ha afectado._

Mientras escuchaba a Samu, de mala gana esbozó una sonrisa y soltando un resoplido, accedió.

_-De acuerdo, pero eso sí te advierto… si bebo hasta perder el sentido, ¡no digas que no te lo he advertido, capullo!_

_-¡Así se habla, Omar! -_ Le contestó Samuel echándose a reír.

Omar le dio un golpe cariñoso en el brazo, mientras trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios.

Una hora después, ambos llegaron a casa de Lu. Conforme se acercaban a la puerta, el ruido de la música se hacía cada vez más intenso, así como la sensación de vacío que se iba apoderando de su pecho. Ya no podía echarse para atrás, pero cada segundo que pasaba se convencía más de que esto era un error. _“¿Realmente estaba preparado para ver a Ander con otro tío?”_

_-¡Hey! ¡Sonríe, coño!_ –Lo amonestó Samuel, dándole un codazo.

El grito de Lu cuando los vio entrar, hizo que varios de los que estaban bailando cerca, voltearan a mirarlos. 

_“Lo que me faltaba, una entrada triunfal… ¡gracias Lu!”_ –Maldijo mentalmente, mientras se obligaba a sonreír.

_-¡Omaaaaaar! ¡Ya estás aquí, cari!_ –Gritó Lu, colgándose de su cuello, para después darle un breve beso en los labios.

Omar la abrazó, con fuerza. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado a esta chica, hasta que la tuvo entre sus brazos. 

_-Hola, Lu. Yo también me alegro de verte, amor._

Antes de que los demás se acercaran a saludarlo, Lu le dijo al oído:

_-Tú y yo hablaremos luego, me acabo de enterar…_

Omar asintió brevemente y después se giró para abrazar a Rebe quien ya estaba frente a él con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

_-¡Hola, maricón! ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de verte!_

_-Rebe…_

Mientras la abrazaba, vio a Valerio levantar una botella de champán hacia él: _“¡a tu salud, guapo!”_

Carla se acercó a él y después de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, desapareció con Samuel. Finalmente, llegaron Guzmán y Nadia. Mientras hablaba con su hermana y su cuñado, miraba de reojo esperando ver a Ander. “ _O no había llegado aún, o estaba lejos de allí pasando el rato con ese tío.”_ –Pensó con amargura.

Estuvieron hablando de la escuela y de su vida en Nueva York; cuando un rato después, el nombre de Ander apareció en la conversación, esbozó una mueca. Miró primero a Nadia, quien tenía un gesto triste, y después a Guzmán.

_-No hay mucho qué decir, ¿no?_

Guzmán lo miró y le tocó brevemente el hombro. 

_\- Siento que las cosas entre ustedes hayan terminado, macho._

_-Ya…_ -Se encogió de hombros haciendo como si no le importara, y murmuró: - _Tranqui, no pasa nada, tío. Así son las cosas._

Y como lo último que le apetecía era hablar de sus problemas amorosos con el mejor amigo de Ander, cambió de conversación.

_-Bueno, y ¿cómo está mi sobrina favorita? ¿Cuándo podré verla?_

Un rato después, se disculpó y los dejó para ir por una copa. Necesitaba aire fresco, por lo que comenzó a caminar en dirección al jardín. Allí, prendió un cigarro y comenzó a fumar despacio. Mientras lo hacía, notó que su mano temblaba, por lo que lanzó una maldición.

Cuando se acabó el cigarro, se dio la vuelta para apagar la colilla contra un cenicero cercano, pero chocó contra alguien derramándole la bebida que llevaba en la mano.

_-¡Perdona, tío…!_ –Murmuró, pero la disculpa murió en sus labios al ver que Ander venía con aquel tío.

Fueron tan solo unos segundos, pero con eso tuvo suficiente para escanearlo. Tal como Samu le había dicho, el tío era un guaperas. Ligeramente un poco más alto que Ander, de ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro y un cuerpo atlético. Posó su mirada en Ander y vio la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro y algo más que no supo definir.

La voz del desconocido lo sacó del trance en el que estaba, cuando mostrando una blanca sonrisa, le contestó:

_-No pasa nada tío, fue un accidente._

_-Omar… Creí que no vendrías._ –Intervino Ander, claramente incómodo.

Omar lo miró y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, logró esbozar una sonrisa.

_-Ya lo ves, al final decidí venir. Lu no me lo hubiera perdonado…_

_-Ya… Eh…_ -Ander intentó hablar, pero no podía hilar una oración completa; simplemente parecía que se había quedado sin palabras. 

Así que Omar lo interrumpió y regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, se volvió hacia el tío que miraba un tanto extrañado a Ander.

_-Omar, mucho gusto. Y siento lo de la copa…_

_-No te preocupes, tío. Soy Nacho, mucho gusto._

Omar asintió y aclarándose la garganta, murmuró:

_-Vale, nos vemos_. –Y sin volver a mirar a Ander, entró a la casa.

Lo que acababa de suceder, parecía sacado de una escena surrealista; la cara de Ander de desconcierto y… _“¿culpabilidad?”,_ él comportándose de lo más cordial con aquel tío que ahora estaba con Ander, sonando una canción de fondo que invariablemente le recordaba a Ander; la gente divirtiéndose a su alrededor y él sintiéndose peor que una mierda, pero disimulándolo perfectamente.

_-¡Jodeeer!_ –siseó por lo bajo, mientras buscaba el baño más alejado que pudiera encontrar. Necesitaba estar solo aunque fuera por un momento, ya que estaba cansado de seguir fingiendo, de tener que mantener una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, era simplemente agotador.

En cuanto encontró el baño, cerró la puerta tras él y respiró. Fue directamente al lavabo y se echó agua fría en la cara, evitando en todo momento mirarse al espejo porque sabía lo que encontraría si veía su reflejo. Se pasó una toalla por la cara para secarse, cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

_-Está ocupado…_ -Gritó. Pero al ver de quien se trataba, endureció sus facciones y su tono de voz.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

Ander lo miraba de una manera extraña pero no contestó de inmediato. Se acercó a él lo suficiente como para que Omar pudiera ser capaz de sentir su aliento. 

_-Omar… espera. No te vayas._ –Murmuró, cogiéndolo del brazo al ver que se dirigía a la puerta.

_-¿Qué, Ander? ¿Qué quieres?_ –Lo confrontó, sintiendo de pronto que las fuerzas lo abandonaban; ya no se sentía con ánimos de seguir pretendiendo que nada de esto le afectaba.

Lo escuchó soltar un ligero jadeo y acto seguido lo besó. En cuanto sus bocas se rozaron, Omar fue incapaz de rechazarlo. Cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer, explorando su boca como un animal hambriento. Solo era capaz de sentir; la suavidad de sus labios contra los suyos, la forma en cómo Ander se adueñaba de su labio inferior, succionándolo. Esos imperceptibles mordiscos que lo hacían sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo hasta llegar a su polla. Le daba miedo la intensidad de su amor por él.

Pero esos labios ya no le pertenecían; ahora había alguien más a su lado que podía besarlo y tocarlo, sentirlo y deleitarse con él cuando le viniera en gana. Así que haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, llevó ambas manos al pecho de Ander y lo empujó suavemente. No entendía por qué Ander lo había besado, y aunque sin él se sentía perdido, necesitaba mantenerse firme porque si no en cualquier momento se derrumbaría y no quería demostrarle a Ander cuánto lo habían lastimado sus acciones. 

_-Lamento mucho todo lo que está pasando, Omar. Yo… El estar lejos de ti… No sé… Es difícil._

_-Ya… Pues yo lo lamento más, créeme. Pero al final tú así lo decidiste y yo eventualmente estaré bien. Así que ahora, ¿por qué no te vas con tu novio y me dejas tranquilo?_

Ander lo miró y Omar pudo ver reflejada en su mirada angustia y dolor. _“Bien… no soy el único que se siente una mierda.”_ –Pensó devastado, dejándolo solo.

Unas horas más tarde y con varias copas de más, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Ni siquiera el alcohol podía hacerlo olvidar. Estaba recargado contra la barra del bar bebiendo whisky, cuando los vio. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, Ander se veía pensativo pero el otro chico parecía no darse cuenta; en algún momento, éste lo envolvió en un abrazo rápido para atraerlo a él y besarle los labios pero Ander rápidamente se apartó. 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

En ese instante un pensamiento cruzó por su mente haciendo que se le helara la sangre. Por la manera en cómo Ander lo había besado, Omar estaba seguro que todavía seguía queriéndolo pero, _“¿Y si Ander terminaba enamorándose de aquel chico?”_ No pudo controlar el temor que se apoderó de él con solo pensarlo. Parecía un buen tipo, era atractivo y se veía que estaba loco por Ander, así que no era descabellado pensarlo.

Desvió la mirada y decidió que tenía que salir de allí. No toleraba estar un minuto más viendo cómo alguien que no era él pudiera besar a Ander con tal familiaridad. Sintiéndose enfermo, cogió el vaso con lo que quedaba de su bebida y salió al jardín.

Las pisadas de alguien acercándose, lo hicieron girarse. Por unos momentos Lu y él se miraron pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Omar regresó su vista al vaso que tenía entre las manos y apuró el resto del contenido.

_-Creo que necesito otros tres de estos..._

_-Ni aunque te tomes la botella entera va a ser suficiente para que te sientas mejor, cariño._ -Al decir esto, le dio un suave empujón con el hombro cariñosamente.

_-Todo esto es una pesadilla, Lu. Supongo que no debería sentirme así ya que hemos estado demasiado tiempo separados, pero aun así, una parte de mí seguía aferrándose a la idea de tener una vida con Ander._

_-Te entiendo, créeme. A mí me pasó igual con Guzmán, solo que lo mío con él nunca fue real, ahora lo sé. Cuando lo veo cómo mira a Nadia… nunca me miró así. Y hoy me siento muy feliz por ellos. Pero en tu caso es diferente, porque aunque Ander sea la persona más hermética del planeta, no puede ocultar el amor que te tiene. Para todos fue una sorpresa saber que estaba saliendo con alguien._

_-Ya... ¿Pero de qué me sirve, Lu? Eso no cambia nada._

Ella lo miró y luego le dijo:

_-Tiempo al tiempo Omar. ¿Quién sabe qué pase en un futuro? Por lo pronto, vamos por unos chupitos y bailemos. Quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que estés aquí._

Dejándose arrastrar por Lu, ambos se fueron directo al bar.

*******


	7. Jugando con fuego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, el capítulo 7 está listo. Espero que estén bien.  
> Como siempre, les agradezco que ocupen algo de su tiempo para leer, comentar o dejar felicitaciones, me hace muy feliz.  
> xoxo 😘

**Capitulo 7: Jugando con fuego**

**_(Ander)_ **

_Una hora después_

_-¿Quieres hablar?_

_-¿Qué? –_ El recuerdo de los labios de Omar sobre los suyos se esfumó tan pronto como escuchó a Nacho formular la pregunta. Desvió la mirada de la copa que tenía entre las manos e inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por los labios. Cuando su _“novio”_ le sonrió, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-Entonces, él es el tío.

No contestó. Sabía perfectamente de lo que Nacho estaba hablando, sin embargo, éste enfatizó:

_-El de la postal, ¿no?_

Unas semanas atrás, Nacho y él estaban en su habitación pasando el rato. Habían terminado de ver la segunda temporada de la serie alemana _Dark_ en Netflix, y estaban discutiendo las posibles hipótesis, cuando lo vio coger el libro que la noche anterior él había estado leyendo y comenzar a hojearlo. 

Dentro estaba la postal que Omar le había enviado, -ya que por alguna razón que no quería indagar dentro de su subconsciente-, había decidido usarla como separador de libros. Cuando Nacho la encontró, lo miró con curiosidad. 

_-¿Omar?_

Recordó haberle quitado la postal de las manos, volverla a dejar entre las hojas del libro y acomodarlo en el librero.

_-No es nada…_

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-Sí, ya había olvidado que estaba allí._ –Le había mentido.

Nacho no había insistido, pero por la manera en cómo lo miró, Ander sabía que no le había creído.

Dejó atrás ese recuerdo y decidió contarle parte de la verdad. Antes de hablar, cogió aire y murmuró:

_-Omar y yo estuvimos juntos durante un tiempo, pero hace un par de años se marchó y… las relaciones a distancia no funcionan, así que… eso es todo._

Nacho lo miró de una forma extraña guardando silencio. Parecía que estaba librando una batalla interna para encontrar las palabras adecuadas, hasta que finalmente lo escuchó decir:

_-¿Quieres que me vaya?_

_-¿Qué?_ –Preguntó sorprendido.

_-No sé, Ander, pero por la manera en como reaccionaste cuando lo viste, creo que todavía hay cosas inconclusas entre ustedes que deberías resolver._

Ander bajó la mirada. _“¿Qué se suponía que debía contestarle? No… no te preocupes, la he cagado y Omar no quiere ni verme”_ –Mientras pensaba en una respuesta coherente, Nacho volvió a hablar:

_-Escucha, está claro que algo te está molestando. Has estado pensativo y mucho más callado que de costumbre._

_-No es eso… de verdad; es solo que me sorprendió verlo aquí._

_-Ander, no te rayes… Si de verdad él es parte de tu pasado, deberías cerrar ese ciclo y seguir adelante… Y no sé, tal vez el hecho de que yo esté aquí, haga que sientas que no puedes hacerlo._

_-Nacho… Yo…_

_-Mira, de cualquier forma me siento cansado. Así que si no te importa, preferiría irme a descansar. Te veo mañana, ¿vale?_ -Y acercándose a él, le dio un rápido beso en los labios mientras se ponía de pie.

Ander no dijo nada, solo asintió y lo vio alejarse. A los pocos minutos, escuchó la voz de Guzmán mientras se sentaba a su lado.

_-¿Qué está pasando contigo, eh?_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¡Joder Ander! ¿En serio, macho? Traes una cara de que quieres cagarte en los muertos de alguien… Y no es para menos después de lo que has hecho._

Lo miró de soslayo y chasqueó la boca en señal de fastidio.

_-Solo voy a decirte dos cosas…_

_-Ahora no, Guzmán… Tengo suficientes problemas, para todavía tener que escucharte._

No estaba de humor para que su amigo le diera un sermón sobre cómo estaba manejando su vida. Suficiente tenía ya con la cara que le habían puesto el resto de sus colegas cuando lo vieron llegar acompañado de Nacho y con lo que estaba pasando con Omar. 

_-¡Vale, de puta madre, Ander! Si no me quieres escuchar porque sabes que lo que te voy a decir es verdad, entonces mira hacia allá._ –Insistió señalando con el dedo hacia el bar.

A regañadientes hizo lo que Guzmán le pedía y soltó una maldición. Lu estaba con Omar y a juzgar por sus caras, ella parecía estar consolándolo mientras que él se llevaba una mano a la cara para secarse las lágrimas, pero por sus movimientos erráticos era evidente que se había pasado de copas ya que además no podía sostenerse en pie. Estaba con casi medio cuerpo recargado sobre la barra y en una mano sostenía un vaso. Vio como Lu se lo quitaba y lo cogía de un brazo mientras llamaba a Valerio.

_-Jodeeer…_ -siseó por lo bajo, levantándose del sillón para dirigirse hacia ellos.

Cuando estuvo frente a Lu, ésta le dirigió una mirada asesina y de inmediato pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Omar dejando que descansara el brazo sobre sus hombros.

_-Déjame ayudarte, Lu._ –Se ofreció Ander intentando sujetar a Omar, pero Valerio fue más rápido y lo cogió del otro costado. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el amplio pasillo entre las miradas divertidas de algunos curiosos, así que no le quedó más remedio que seguirlos en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a una de las habitaciones que parecía ser de invitados, Valerio y Lu dejaron a Omar sobre la cama y ella se giró hacia él. 

_-Mira Ander, agradezco tu preocupación, pero me parece que tú eres la última persona que Omar quiere ver. Además, ha bebido tanto que está casi inconsciente como puedes ver… Así que déjame a mí encargarme de la situación._

En ese momento, Omar comenzó a balbucear palabras ininteligibles, por lo que Valerio se acercó a él y propuso con su característica desfachatez:

_-¡Yo puedo hacer que se recupere! Podríamos darle un poco de este polvo mágico y en unos minutos estaría como nuevo…_

Al ver que Valerio sacaba un sobre con coca, Ander no pudo contenerse, por lo que lo encaró:

_-¿Pero tú estás loco? ¿O es que tanta droga ya te atrofió las neuronas, ah?_

_-¡Valerio, ni se te ocurra! ¿Por qué no te vas a tu puta habitación y me dejas resolverlo?_ -Lo riñó Lu, y con la mirada que le dirigió, fue suficiente para que éste diera dos pasos atrás.

_-Vale… Veo que rechazan mi ayuda, ¡así que me largo! ¡No tengo nada más que hacer aquí!_ –Y dicho lo anterior, Ander lo vio salir tarareando una canción.

_-Lu, déjame quedarme con él._ -Insistió Ander mientras veía a Omar, quien ya se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

_-Ander... no sé… No creo que sea buena idea. Le hablaré a Samuel, sé que Omar se está quedando con él._

_-Lu, tú sabes tan bien como yo que ahora mismo Samuel estará con Carla y no te cogerá el teléfono. No podemos dejarlo solo, está muy borracho y no querrás perderte tu fiesta para cuidarlo. Por favor… déjame hacerlo a mí._

La vio llevarse una mano a la frente, sopesando sus opciones y después soltando un suspiro de resignación, la escuchó murmurar:

_-De acuerdo, pero si mañana me pregunta, le diré que te metiste aquí sin que yo lo supiera._

_-Gracias…_

Ella le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación.

_-Tienes mucha suerte de que Omar te siga queriendo… Ojalá abras los ojos antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

Cuando se quedó solo, se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó su lado. Omar estaba acostado boca arriba respirando acompasadamente; tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y el rostro relajado. Dormido como estaba, parecía mucho más joven. Ander sonrió con ternura, y siguiendo sus instintos, acarició su labio inferior con el pulgar sintiendo de inmediato como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo, al recordar lo que esos labios eran capaces de hacerle. Omar ni siquiera se movió, estaba demasiado borracho para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Cerró los ojos y se recargó contra la cabecera de la cama. Se sentía confundido, necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos porque si se basaba en sus sentimientos, tenía claro hacia dónde lo llevarían. 

Se habían cumplido nueve meses desde esa inolvidable semana en Nueva York, y después todo se había ido a la mierda. Sabía que él era el único responsable de lo que estaba pasando. En el momento en que se dejó llevar por ese arranque de rabia y decidió empezar algo con Nacho ocultándoselo a Omar, había traicionado su confianza pero aun así continuó con esa farsa sobrellevándolo relativamente bien hasta que volvió a verlo.

Todavía podía recordar la impotencia que sintió cuando Omar le dijo que no podría viajar a Madrid para Navidad. No intentaba justificarse, pero mantener una relación a distancia era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Y así fue como esa noche comenzó su relación con Nacho.

Nacho era un buen tío, divertido y bien parecido; con él todo era fácil y sin complicaciones y además parecía que estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que él le ofrecía. Y aunque había intentado enamorarse de él no había sido capaz de conseguirlo, faltaba esa chispa, esa sensación de plenitud, esa intensidad que sentía como cuando Omar estaba cerca de él.

Aún recordaba lo diferente que había sido todo con Omar. Antes de siquiera cumplir un mes, él ya lo tenía claro; estaba profundamente enamorado. Y esa noche cuando lo volvió a ver, reapareció con más fuerzas esa hambre de estar con él, esa necesidad de sentirlo, ese sentimiento de posesividad que lo embargaba… todo seguía intacto como el primer día.

Soltó un suspiro y se frotó los párpados. _– ¡Joder!_ –maldijo por lo bajo. Tomara la decisión que tomara, sabía que inevitablemente terminaría lastimando a las personas que lo querían.

Durante estos últimos meses, había intentado con todas sus fuerzas olvidar la luz que brillaba en los ojos de Omar cuando se miraban. Intentó no recordar lo que sentía cuando esos labios lo acariciaban, y por algunos momentos había sido capaz de conseguirlo, sin embargo en el momento en que volvió a verlo esa noche, fue como si hubiera estado perdido durante todos estos meses y se hubiera vuelto a encontrar a través de su mirada.

Ahora sabía que su historia no podía terminar así, al volver a ver a Omar tuvo claro que no lo quería perder; ese amor no podía desvanecerse, por ese motivo cuando vio que entró a ese baño lo siguió sin importarle las consecuencias. Quería decirle cuánto sentía haberlo lastimado, quería que supiera que no había dejado de quererlo ni un solo momento, pero Omar no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

El movimiento de Omar a su lado, lo sacó de su reflexión. Se giró para mirarlo y lo vio llevarse las manos a la cabeza a la par que dejaba escapar un gemido. A los pocos segundos intentó incorporarse, pero seguía tan borracho que se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el colchón.

_-¿Cómo te sientes?_ –Preguntó tocándolo ligeramente en el hombro.

Omar lo miraba de una manera extraña; parecía como si estuviera intentando decidir si él era real. Y un momento después, Ander lo confirmó.

_-¿Andeeer? ¿En serio estás aquí?_ –Preguntó arrastrando las palabras, tocándole la cara como si estuviera asegurándose de que no estaba soñando.

_-¿Quieres un poco de agua?_ -Mientras lo decía, se puso de pie y cogió una botellita que estaba sobre la cómoda.

Cuando regresó hasta él, lo ayudó a incorporarse y le acercó la botella para que bebiera un poco. Durante algunos segundos no hizo nada más que mirarlo y cuando Omar volvió su atención hacia él, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

_-Omar… perdóname. Soy un imbécil. La cagué._ –Murmuró acariciándole la barbilla.

Pero Omar parecía no estar escuchándolo, levantó ambas manos para rodearle el cuello y dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro; Ander podía oler el alcohol en su respiración.

_-¿Por qué, Ander? Me siento muy solo…_ -Balbuceó, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas silenciosas que mojaban sus mejillas.

Ver a Omar tan vulnerable y escucharlo hablar de ese modo, solo hizo que se sintiera peor, puesto que él era el responsable de su tristeza. Parpadeó rápidamente intentando alejar las lágrimas que habían comenzado a formarse en sus ojos, pero fue imposible contenerlas. Se acercó a él hasta tocar su frente con la suya y le dijo en un susurro:

_-Perdóname por favor… Omar, yo te quiero y no debí ocultarte lo que estaba pasando. Cómo me sentía… Tal vez, si me hubiera abierto contigo… las cosas serían difentes._

Se sentía tan mal al saber cuánto lo había lastimado que no pudo seguir hablando, solo fue capaz de estrecharlo entre sus brazos mientras rogaba que Omar lo perdonara.

_-Es a ti a quien necesito…_ -susurró contra su cuello, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

En ese momento sintió cómo Omar se aferraba a él y entonces se separó lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a la cara. Había una tristeza insondable en su mirada que le recordó cuando años atrás también lo había lastimado debido a su enfermedad, alejándolo de él. Lo único que quería era borrar estos últimos tres meses y abrazarlo hasta que pudiera olvidar lo que le había hecho.

Comenzó a besarlo lenta y dulcemente deleitándose en las sensaciones que esto le proporcionaba. Mientras lo hacía, con el pulgar acariciaba su mejilla y se sentía agradecido al sentir que Omar le correspondía. Disfrutaba cada segundo, mordiéndole el labio inferior mientras introducía su lengua para profundizar el beso. Aunque se moría de ganas de hacer algo más, sabía que debía parar. Omar no estaba en condiciones de hacer el amor, por lo que se acostó y lo acunó entre sus brazos. El estar así junto a él, se sentía como volver a casa. Quería disfrutar de esa sensación de bienestar que lo embargaba, pero finalmente el sueño lo venció también.

_-¿Pero qué cojones…?_

El tono de voz alterado junto con un movimiento repentino, lo hizo despertar bruscamente sintiendo el rápido latido de su corazón. Parpadeó e intentó enfocar la vista incorporándose sobre la cama. Omar estaba frente a él con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien.

_-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué pasó anoche?_ –Preguntó alzando la voz.

_-Omar… Cálmate. Anoche bebiste demasiado y te trajimos aquí. Yo… me quedé contigo y… tú y yo hablamos. ¿Lo recuerdas?_ –Mientras intentaba explicarle, lo cogió del hombro en un intento de tranquilizarlo, pero Omar se zafó de su agarre poniéndose de pie. El miedo se apoderó de él al ver la fría expresión en su rostro.

_-¿Qué dices? Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar._

_-Pero Omar, por favor…_

_-No, Ander. No sé qué película te has montado tío, pero anoche estaba pedo y no sabía lo que hacía. Ni tampoco recuerdo que hayamos hablado pero no me interesa saberlo._

_-Omar… al menos déjame hablar._

_-Que no. Fuiste muy claro cuando me dijiste que no podías seguir con esto; además estás con alguien, así que no sé a qué estás jugando._

_-No estoy jugando._

_-Ya… No estás jugando… ¿Y qué es lo que estás haciendo, entonces? ¿Pretendes que estemos juntos estos días y cuando me vaya seguir con tu novio como si nada hubiera pasado? Vete a la mierda, Ander._

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Lo vio darle la espalda mientras se calzaba los tenis y después salir de la habitación dando un portazo. Ander se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, deseando que todo hubiera sido muy distinto. 

En esa habitación, y completamente solo, se puso a llorar sin hacer ningún ruido, sin apenas abrir la boca, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente. Ya no le quedaba nada por hacer, tan solo aceptar que había perdido a Omar para siempre.

*******


	8. Una grieta en el corazón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, el capítulo 8 está listo.  
> Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.  
> xoxo

**Capítulo 8: Una grieta en el corazón**

**_(Omar)_ **

_Una semana después_

Definitivamente había sido una semana agridulce y muy diferente a como la había imaginado cuando reservó el billete de avión un mes atrás. Durante esos días había aprovechado para pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con su familia y con sus colegas. Su madre estaba feliz por tenerlo de vuelta en Madrid aunque solo fuera por unos días y lo consentía preparándole su comida favorita; Baba tampoco podía ocultar la alegría de volver a verlo y a pesar de su personalidad adusta, los ojos se le habían humedecido en cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta.

Así fue como durante toda esa semana su rutina había consistido en distribuir su agenda para ponerse al día con Samu, Rebe, Lu, y por supuesto con Nadia, Guzmán y la pequeña Marina quien era su adoración; y aunque al principio su sobrina se había mostrado un tanto huraña con él, después de un par de horas ya lo trataba como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Nunca había pensado que pudiera tener debilidad por los niños, pero en cuanto escuchaba a Marina llamarlo tío con esa vocecita tan dulce, se le calentaba el corazón. Por las tardes regresaba a casa de sus padres para ayudarlos con la tienda y por las noches toda la familia se reunía a cenar y a charlar.

Todo habría sido perfecto sino fuera por Ander. Tan solo recordar la conversación que habían sostenido un día antes de que volara a Madrid sumado a lo sucedido en la fiesta, lo ponía mal. En realidad no quería pensar mucho en ello porque ni siquiera tenía claro cuál era el sentimiento que predominaba en él. Por ratos se sentía deprimido y al segundo siguiente le daban ganas de tenerlo en frente para pegarle una hostia. De lo único que tenía certeza es que era un gilipollas y que no quería verlo, así que todas las veces que Ander intentó ponerse en contacto con él, las mismas que lo había ignorado. 

Al parecer su subconsciente lo protegía del ridículo que había protagonizado en la fiesta, ya que tenía recuerdos muy vagos de esa noche. No fue hasta que habló con Lu al día siguiente que se enteró de todo lo que había pasado y de cómo había terminado durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados con Ander a su lado. Había llegado a casa de Samuel hecho una piltrafa, ni siquiera durante sus épocas de camello recordaba haberse puesto una borrachera como la de esa noche, por lo que durante todo el día siguiente había sentido que la cabeza le martilleaba y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, sin mencionar que se le había pasado vomitando gran parte de ese día.

Soltó un resoplido de fastidio y obligó a su mente a regresar al presente. Nadia y Guzmán tenían que atender un evento de la Universidad esa tarde y cuando había escuchado a su hermana preguntarle a su madre si podía cuidar de Marina, él se ofreció de inmediato a hacer de canguro. Su sobrina le molaba mogollón y quería aprovecharla al máximo ya que solo le quedaban dos días más para regresar a Nueva York. Cruzó la calle y cuando estuvo frente a la casa, llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente.

_-¡Omar! ¡Has llegado antes!_ –Nadia lo abrazó y le dio un rápido beso antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse hacia la cocina.

_-¡Mira quién ha llegado Marina! Tú tío Omar está aquí._ –Le dijo a su hija que estaba vestida de princesa sentada en su sillita mientras Guzmán intentaba que comiera.

_-¿Qué hay macho, cómo estás?_ –Lo saludó Guzmán estrechándole la mano.

_-¿Cómo está la princesa más bonita?_ –Preguntó acercándose a Marina para darle un beso en la coronilla. Tenía el cabello negro y rizado como el de Nadia con gruesas cejas, pero grandes y expresivos ojos verdes como los de Guzmán, lo cual la hacía de una belleza extraordinaria.

_-Tío Omaar… ¡Mira mi vestido! ¡Es igual al de Elsa de Frozen!_ –Gritó Marina con su peculiar tono de voz, acariciando orgullosa la tela azul con lentejuelas. A pesar de que aún no había cumplido los tres años, su dicción era casi perfecta, lo cual la hacía mucho más graciosa, porque parecía un adulto pequeñito.

_-Está loca con esa película… se sabe hasta los diálogos..._ -Le susurró Guzmán, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hija.

_-Vale, voy a terminar de arreglarme y en diez minutos nos vamos._ –Declaró Nadia, desapareciendo hacia su habitación.

_-Oye, muchas gracias por cuidar de Marina, tío._

_-¿Qué dices? Yo estoy feliz de poder pasar tiempo con ella, Guzmán._

_-Espero que sigas pensando igual dentro de dos horas._ –Se rio. _–Te advierto que esta niña tiene la suficiente energía para jugar durante toda la tarde sin parar._

_-No te preocupes, ya me las apañaré. ¿No es cierto, Marina? A que jugaremos toda la tarde, ¿verdad?_

La niña se echó a reír al escucharlo y siguió jugando con la comida.

_-Por cierto, Omar, te quería preguntar si no tienes problema para que después del evento, lleve a Nadia a cenar._

_-No, que va. No tengo ningún plan para esta noche, así que puedo quedarme aquí el tiempo que sea necesario; vayan y diviértanse sin prisas._

_-Vale, perfecto. De cualquier forma, Marina se debe ir a la cama a las siete de la noche, así que una vez que este huracán se duerma, podrás relajarte._

_-Que sí, tío. No te preocupes. ¡Disfrutad!_

Veinte minutos más tarde y después de todas las recomendaciones que Nadia le hizo, finalmente lo dejaron solo con la bebé. Se sentaron sobre la alfombra y la pequeña comenzó a sacar todas sus muñecas y juguetes esparciéndolos por el suelo. Estuvieron jugando por largo rato hasta que se cansó y quiso ver una película.

_-¡Pon la de Frozen, tío!_ –exclamó Marina mientras corría a buscar la película.

En ese momento el timbre sonó, y extrañado, fue en busca de su sobrina para cargarla en brazos y dirigirse con ella hasta la puerta. Cuando abrió se quedó atónito. Frente a él estaba Ander.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_ –Le preguntó en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que su presencia no era bienvenida.

_-Omar… Yo…_

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de escuchar su respuesta ya que en cuanto Marina lo vio, estiró sus bracitos hacia él mientras intentaba zafarse de su abrazo.

_-¡Tío Andeeer!_ –Gritó emocionada.

_-Hola, Marina. ¿Cómo estás?_ –La saludó Ander esbozando una amplia sonrisa. 

No se le había ocurrido que Ander pudiera tener tan buena relación con la niña, pero era evidente que así era por la expresión de la pequeña traidora, quien en cuestión de segundos, se soltó de él para que Ander la cargara, mientras ella lo abrazaba y lo llenaba de besos.

_-Marina, anda vamos a ver Frozen, Ander se tiene que ir._ –Le explicó mientras intentaba cargarla nuevamente.

_-¡Nooo!_ –Contestó Marina comenzando a hacer pucheros mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. 

Era increíble la facilidad con la que su sobrina podía llorar, por lo que intentando tranquilizarla murmuró:

_-Calma… no llores. ¿No querías ver una peli?_

La niña asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas que caían a borbotones por sus mejillas.

_-Sí, pero quiero que mi tío Ander la vea con nosotros…_

Estaba a punto de negarse cuando escuchó a Ander.

_-Claro, me encantaría ver esa peli con vosotros._

Después de eso ya no fue posible decir nada más. Así que de mala gana, lo dejó entrar y se fue a sentar al sillón más alejado mientras veía cómo Ander entraba con Marina en brazos mientras ella sonreía feliz.

_-¡Joder!_ –Siseó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

La siguiente hora y media que duró la película, no hizo más que mirar de reojo a Ander y a Marina. La niña se había sentado en las piernas de Ander para ver la película mientras cantaba en cada una de las escenas que lo ameritaban, y él parecía bastante relajado, riendo y disfrutando del momento. 

Cuando la película terminó, se levantó del sofá y dirigiéndose a su sobrina le dijo en un tono que no ameritaba discusión:

_-Vale, es hora de que cenes y después te vayas a la cama. Despídete de Ander, anda._

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe a cenar, Marina?_ –Intervino Ander, mirándolo de reojo.

Por supuesto el comentario hizo que se le iluminara la cara a la niña, y asintiendo, se aferró a su cuello. Estaba claro que no se desharía de Ander hasta que ella se durmiera, así que no tenía caso discutir al respecto. Lo miró con un gesto de fastidio y sin decir más, se dirigió a la cocina.

La tensión entre ambos era casi palpable. Ander estaba sentado frente a él mientras que Marina, en su sillita para bebé, canturreaba sin prestar demasiada atención a la comida. 

_-Anda, abre la boca… -_ Le pidió a su sobrina con cuchara en mano, pero ella parecía reacia a obedecer. Solo reía y agitando la cabeza, miraba embelesada a Ander.

_“Genial… tú también has perdido la cabeza por él, ¿no?”_ –Pensó mirando a su sobrina, quien parecía que se había olvidado de que él existiera, puesto que no separaba la vista de Ander.

_-Déjame intentarlo…_ -Se ofreció Ander, haciendo un ademán para coger la cuchara. Por supuesto, sobraba decir que con Ander la niña había devorado hasta el último bocado.

Una vez que Marina cenó, se despidió de Ander con un gran beso y dejó que Omar la cargara para llevarla a su habitación. Le puso el pijama y estaba a punto de acostarla, cuando la escuchó decir:

_-Mi mamá dice que debo lavarme los dientes antes de dormir, tío._

Omar puso los ojos en blanco y esbozando una sonrisa, asintió.

_-Por supuesto, cómo pude olvidarlo… anda vamos a lavarte los dientes._

Una vez que lo hizo, la llevó hasta la cama y la arropó. Por más que intentaba mantenerse despierta, los párpados se le cerraban, así que él le dio un beso y esperó. Era cuestión de minutos para que se durmiera.

_-Te quiero, tío…_ -Le dijo entre bostezos.

Al escucharla, no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente mientras pensaba que esta pequeña le había robado el corazón.

Cuando regresó a la sala, endureció sus facciones al ver a Ander sentado en uno de los sillones con las manos entrelazadas.

_-Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Ya te puedes ir o pretendes velar el sueño de Marina también?_ –Lo increpó.

_-Omar, por favor, déjame hablar._

Soltó un suspiro de fastidio y después cruzándose de brazos, soltó:

_-Te escucho._

Mientras lo observaba, notó un ligero temblor en su voz cuando comenzó a hablar. Una de las razones por las cuales no había querido verlo era porque se conocía y sabía lo débil que podía llegar a ser en lo que se refería a Ander.

_-Omar, soy un gilipollas tío…_

_-¡Ja! Dime algo que no sepa._

Ander continuó, pasando por alto su sarcasmo.

_-Me equivoqué… no debí ocultarte cómo me sentía._

_-Ya… Pero lo hiciste. Y no solo eso, sino que además comenzaste una relación a mis espaldas. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil decírmelo y no hacerme creer que podíamos tener un futuro tú y yo?_

_-Lo sé. Y por eso quiero pedirte perdón…_

_-Déjalo, Ander…_

_-Omar, por favor… no quiero perderte. Si no puedo hacer que volvamos a estar juntos, por lo menos permíteme seguir siendo parte de tu vida… aunque sea como amigos._

Mientras lo escuchaba, no podía dejar de sentirse traicionado, por lo que parpadeó furioso intentando despejar los ojos de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a aparecer. Ander dio dos pasos hacia él para tocarlo pero no se lo permitió. No sabía qué pensar… Ander quería que fueran amigos… _¿Qué broma era esa?_

_-No puedo imaginar que ya no formes parte de mi vida…_

_-¿En serio, tío? De verdad no te creo que me estés diciendo esto cuando pasaste los últimos tres meses follando con alguien más. En esos momentos no creo que pensaras mucho en mí._

_-Cuando te volví a ver, supe cuánto la había cagado._

_-Ya…_

_-Por favor, no te vayas así, Omar._

Ander dijo esa última frase en un susurro y Omar pudo ver la desesperación en su rostro. Por mucho que lo deseara, era incapaz de odiarlo. No tenía claro si fueron las palabras en sí, el tono en el que Ander se lo había dicho, o simplemente el amor que sentía por él, pero se sintió impotente cuando todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo comenzaron a reaccionar ante él sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Él tampoco podía imaginar que Ander dejara de formar parte de su vida, y mucho menos separarse de esa forma tan dolorosa así como así después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, así que en ese momento tomó una decisión.

_-De acuerdo._ –Musitó.

Ander abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y con el dorso de la mano se secó las lágrimas.

_-¿Estás hablando en serio?_

Antes de responder, cogió aire hasta llenar sus pulmones.

_-Sí. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, no me gustaría regresar a Nueva York y saber que no volveremos a hablarnos… La cagaste y me lastimaste, pero te creo cuando dices que estás arrepentido._ –Se sinceró mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

Su corazón había comenzado a palpitar mucho más rápido de lo normal, así que intentó controlarse antes de seguir hablando.

_-Pero… necesito tiempo, Ander._ –Le costaba mirarlo a la cara porque se veía tan roto como él se sentía, y corría el riesgo de olvidarse de todo y comenzar a besarlo.

_-Claro…_ -murmuró. _–Lo que decidas siempre y cuando me permitas mostrarte lo importante que eres para mí._

Omar asintió y después escuchó que Ander preguntaba: 

_-¿Colegas, entonces?_

*******


	9. De cara a la verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> El capítulo 9 está listo. Decidí dividirlo en dos porque no estaba muy convencida de cómo había quedado la segunda parte, así que haré algunos cambios y espero subir el capítulo diez un poco antes.  
> Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios, felicitaciones, o simplemente por leer.  
> xoxo

**Capítulo 9: De cara a la verdad**

**_(Ander)_ **

_Esa misma noche_

Tenía muy claro que lo último que quería era ser amigo de Omar, pero era eso o perderlo definitivamente. Mientras esperaba ansioso la respuesta de Omar, lo vio alzarse de hombros y hacer una especie de mueca.

_-No sé… supongo que podemos intentarlo._ –Lo escuchó contestar al fin.

Dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta y asintió sintiéndose aliviado.

_-¿Cuántos días más estarás aquí?_

_-Me voy pasado mañana._

_-¿Tan pronto?_ –Respondió sin pensar, sintiéndose desilusionado.

Había pasado una semana desde que Omar había llegado a Madrid y después de la fiesta no había vuelto a hablar con él hasta hoy. Todas las veces que había tratado de contactarlo había fracasado y de no ser por Guzmán, muy probablemente Omar habría regresado a Nueva York sin que hubiera podido hablar con él.

Pero Guzmán sabía lo que estaba pasando y cómo se sentía al respecto, por esa razón, esa misma mañana le había telefoneado para decirle que Omar estaría haciendo de canguro con Marina. Si bien no podía hacer nada para resarcir sus errores o recobrar esa semana perdida, sí que podía aprovechar estos dos últimos días para demostrarle a Omar lo arrepentido que estaba.

_-Ya sabes cómo es esto, solo conseguí una semana de vacaciones y debo volver al curro el lunes._

Volvió a asentir y aclarándose la garganta, le preguntó:

_-¿Te gustaría quedar mañana?_

Omar negó con la cabeza.

_-No puedo tío, mañana mis padres me harán una comida para despedirme y esas cosas…_

_-Ya…_ -Respondió en un susurro sin ocultar su decepción, sin embargo, volvió a insistir. – _Podríamos vernos después._

_-No sé, Ander… Todo esto es raro de cojones. ¿De cualquier manera para qué quieres que nos veamos, si ya estamos hablando ahora?_

_-Por favor, Omar… Me apetece verte, saber cómo te va en la escuela, simplemente sentarnos a charlar como solíamos hacerlo… porque además, no sé cuándo te volveré a ver._

Lo vio meditar sus palabras y después sacar el aire lentamente suavizando su mirada.

_-Puedes ir a la comida si quieres. Estarán Nadia, Guzmán y Marina… y con eso de que está loca por ti e incluso hasta te llama tío… seguro te la pasas bien._

Al escucharlo hacer referencia de Marina no pudo ocultar una sonrisa; la hija de Nadia y Guzmán le molaba muchísimo y debía reconocer que si no hubiera sido por esa increíble niña, no estaría hablando con Omar en esos momentos.

_-Vale… ¿Qué llevo? –_ Preguntó ensanchando su sonrisa.

*******

Llegó a su casa sintiéndose un poco más ligero. Por algunos momentos mientras hablaba con Omar llegó a pensar que ni siquiera podría recobrar su amistad, así que cuando lo escuchó aceptar su propuesta, se sintió agradecido. Sabía que no se lo merecía porque había actuado mal y conociéndolo, no sería fácil lograr que regresara con él, pero haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para conseguirlo sin importar el tiempo que le tomara.

La luz de su móvil se encendió indicándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje; miró de reojo solo para confirmar lo que ya sabía. Era Nacho.

**_< Hey, ya estoy en mi piso…>_ **

****

**_< De acuerdo, voy para allá>_ **

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró a su habitación. Se acercó hasta el armario y sacó la sudadera que Nacho le había prestado un día que había olvidado llevar la suya; la dobló y volvió a bajar las escaleras.

_-¿Ander? ¿Te vas otra vez?_ –Escuchó a su madre preguntarle desde la cocina.

Se detuvo a mitad del camino y la vio acercarse hasta él. 

_-Hola, mamá, pensé que ya estabas en tu habitación. Sí, voy a salir pero no tardaré._

_-¿Está todo bien?_ –Preguntó mirando hacia la sudadera que tenía entre las manos.

_-Sí, no te preocupes. Te veo más tarde, ¿vale?_ -Y dándole un beso en la mejilla, salió de su casa.

No había visto a Nacho desde la noche de la fiesta, cuando éste se despidió de él para que pudiera _“finiquitar”_ su asunto con Omar. Al día siguiente le había llamado para que se vieran pero Nacho había viajado a Barcelona para arreglar un asunto familiar y estaría fuera toda la semana. 

Si bien habían hablado un par de veces y se habían mensajeado durante esos días, Ander no le había dicho lo que estaba pasando puesto que no iba a terminar con él por teléfono. Nacho era un buen tío y lo menos que podía hacer era decirle la verdad de frente, aunque no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría.

Menos de veinte minutos después, tocó el timbre y esperó. Casi de inmediato, Nacho abrió la puerta y esbozó una gran sonrisa el verlo.

_“Jodeer…”_ –Maldijo mentalmente al ver lo guapo que lucía. Aunque físicamente siempre le había parecido atractivo, nunca había podido encender esa chispa entre ellos, y si era sincero consigo mismo, pensaba que era una lástima porque estaba seguro de que si Omar no existiera, Nacho sería el hombre indicado para él. Era guapo, con sentido del humor, inteligente, humano… y aunque lo había intentado, no podía mandar en el corazón.

_-¡Hey, hola guaperas!_ \- Lo saludó Nacho inclinándose hacia él, pero Ander se giró ligeramente y su boca solo rozó la comisura de sus labios.

_-Nacho… ¿Podemos hablar, tío?_

Lo vio hacer un gesto de sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recompuso murmurando:

_-¿Hey, qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan raro?_

A pesar de que sabía que debía terminar con él, se sentía mal por haber dejado que lo que se suponía que sería un polvo de una noche, se convirtiera en una relación de tres meses. Engañándose a sí mismo de que con el tiempo lograría enamorarse de él, pero en el momento en que había vuelto a ver a Omar, no fue capaz de seguir fingiendo. Y lo peor era que sabía que Nacho no se lo merecía... no cabía duda de que era un puto egoísta. 

_-¿Esa es mi sudadera?_ -Señaló con la mano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_-Sí, desde la vez pasada te la iba a devolver, pero lo olvidé._

_-Pero si ya te había dicho que podías quedártela._

_-Prefiero devolvértela…_

_-Ya… Y por lo que veo ahora es un buen momento para hacerlo ¿no? ¿Por alguna razón en particular? -_ Nacho le sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

En ese momento se armó de valor y tomando aire, solo pudo murmurar:

_-Lo siento, Nacho… De verdad lo intenté. Eres un tío increíble, pero no puedo seguir haciendo esto._

_-Me estás dejando…_ -No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, y podía ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos cuando lo dijo.

_-Lo siento…_ -Y lo decía en serio, cuando lo vio negar con la cabeza mientras soltaba una risa amarga.

_-Ya… ¿Es por ese tío, no? ¿Omar? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes en la fiesta?_

Ander no fue capaz de responder, bajó la mirada por unos segundos y después se obligó a mirarlo nuevamente. 

_-Me dijiste que todo había terminado entre ustedes._

_-Nacho, yo…_

Lo vio hacer un gesto con las manos indicándole que no quería escucharlo. Se veía triste y cuando habló, solo hizo que se sintiera aún peor.

_-¡Joder! Soy un gilipollas… porque desde esa noche que viniste a mi piso supe que había alguien más, y aun así me enamoré de ti sabiendo que no sentías lo mismo por mí, pero me convencí que con el tiempo lograrías quererme… Porque no quería aceptar que lo mejor que me ha pasado no hubiera sido real en ningún momento._ –Se lamentó.

No sabía qué decirle, lo único que quería era que la tierra se lo tragara, así que se quedó en silencio tras escuchar su confesión. Todo este asunto era una mierda y ni siquiera podía consolarlo porque ¿qué podría decir para hacerlo sentir bien?

El único responsable de lo que estaba pasando era él, porque no había sido capaz de detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones. Lo único que tenía en la mente era la necesidad de olvidar a Omar y había usado a Nacho para intentar conseguirlo. Y lo peor de todo era que en el momento de la verdad, cuando lo vio en la fiesta de Lu, olvidó todo excepto la necesidad de estar con él. ¿Y qué era lo que había conseguido con todo esto? Había perdido a Omar y ahora de paso, estaba lastimando a Nacho, quien en todo este tiempo solo le había dado cosas buenas.

_-Debí haberlo sabido… Fue egoísta de mi parte iniciar una relación contigo cuando no estaba listo. Perdóname, lo digo en serio._

_-Ya…_

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por tanto tiempo que Ander asumió que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse. Se sentía realmente mal por haberla cagado de esa manera, lastimando con sus acciones no solo a Omar sino a Nacho también.

_-Creo que es mejor que me vaya._ –Atinó a murmurar.

_-Sí, es lo mejor._

_-Nacho, lo lamento, de verdad…_ -Repitió nuevamente, y casi de inmediato, levantó una mano haciendo amago de posarla sobre su brazo, pero Nacho dio dos pasos hacia atrás y levantando las cejas mostrando un gesto de total incredulidad, le soltó:

_-Dime algo, ¿entonces él ha regresado para quedarse?_

Su pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. No le apetecía hablar de Omar con él, sin embargo se vio forzado a responder.

_-No, se irá en un par de días._

Lo vio levantar el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

_-¿Entonces volverás a mantener una relación a distancia? ¿En serio, tío?_

_-No. Él y yo no estamos juntos, Nacho. Lo que te dije no tiene nada que ver con él…_

_-¡Joder! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Por favor, Ander!_

_-Tiene que ver conmigo… Con lo que siento. Y no es justo que sigamos juntos cuando no puedo ser capaz de corresponderte de la misma forma en como lo haces tú._

La manera en como lo miró fue suficiente para hacerle saber que no le creía pero no dijo nada más. Solo abrió la puerta y murmuró:

_-Buenas noches, Ander… y ojalá que nunca nadie te haga lo que me has hecho a mí._

  


*******


	10. Lo que pudimos haber sido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ya está el capítulo 10 listo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.  
> Gracias como siempre por leer, comentar o dejar un kudo.  
> xoxo  
> 🌈

**Capítulo 10: Lo que pudimos haber sido**

**_(Ander)_ **

_Al día siguiente_

Apenas pudo conciliar el sueño un par de horas la noche anterior, motivo por el cual se levantó con jaqueca y de mal humor. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar el recuerdo de las pesadillas que lo habían estado atormentado; en ellas, revivía una y otra vez su ruptura con Nacho, y cuando se alejaba en busca de Omar no era capaz de encontrarlo.

Decidió darse una ducha para despejarse y prepararse mentalmente para ver a Omar sabiendo de antemano que sería una tarde complicada. Se sentía nervioso de volver a aparecerse en casa de los padres de Omar después de tanto tiempo.

Nadia abrió la puerta con Marina en brazos y de inmediato la niña se abalanzó hacia él llenándolo de besos mientras intentaba ponerle una corona de princesa que llevaba en las manos. Ander le entregó la canasta con fruta que llevaba consigo para poder cargar a la niña.

_-Es para tu madre, había pensado en traer una botella de vino pero supuse que sería mala idea._ –Bromeó.

_-Gracias, Ander… ¡Marina, no hagas eso cariño! La corona es para ti, no para tu tío Ander. Anda… quítasela._ –Le pidió a su hija, mientras sofocaba una carcajada, pidiéndole perdón con los labios.

_-Naa, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. ¿A qué me veo guapo con ella, verdad Marina?_ -Contestó sonriéndole a la niña.

Entraron los tres y de inmediato el característico olor que despedían los guisos que la madre de Omar preparaba en la cocina, lo transportaron a algunos años atrás cuando por primera vez Omar y él fueron juntos a cenar a esa misma casa.

Yusef estaba sentado en la sala platicando con Guzmán y Omar, y al verlo entrar con su nieta en brazos, se levantó caminando hacia ellos.

_-Buenas…_

_-Hola, chico… No sabía que vendrías._ –Afirmó, mirando de reojo a Omar quien ya había llegado a su lado.

_-Baba, ¿recuerdas a Ander? Lo he invitado a comer con nosotros._

_-Claro que me acuerdo, bienvenido._ –Respondió estrechándole la mano.

Marina saltó a los brazos de su abuelo quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

_-Voy a ver si tu madre necesita ayuda…_ -Comentó, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

_-Hola…_ -Saludó Ander mirando a Omar primero y a Guzmán después, quien desde la sala, lo miraba claramente complacido.

_-¡Hola, macho! Qué bueno que estés aquí._ –Y dirigiéndose a Omar le reclamó en broma: _-Omar, no me habías dicho que ya se habían arreglado ustedes dos._

Ander rodó los ojos ante lo inoportuno de su comentario y Omar, por su parte, solo asintió brevemente antes de murmurar:

_-Pues algo así…_ -Y mirando nuevamente a Ander se burló: _-Esa corona te queda de puta madre…_

Ander ya había olvidado la bendita corona, así que rápidamente se la quitó y se encogió de hombros entregándosela a Guzmán. 

No le pasó desapercibida la actitud de los padres de Omar para con él. Cuando Imán salió de la cocina, se acercó a él y sonriéndole, lo abrazó antes de agradecerle por la canasta con frutas que había llevado. Durante la comida, ambos se mostraron interesados por saber cómo estaba de salud y parecían contentos de tenerlo en su casa. Pero por el contrario, si bien Omar no lo ignoraba abiertamente, sí que se comportaba frío y distante con él, y aunque lo entendía perfectamente no dejaba de dolerle. 

Guzmán hacía bromas y se veía bastante relajado, incluso parecía que la relación con sus suegros no podía ser mejor, ya que en algún momento durante la comida, Yusef se dirigió a Guzmán llamándolo hijo. Por un segundo, cuando lo escuchó, llegó a preguntarse si los padres de Omar lo habrían aceptado a él de la misma forma que como lo hacían con Guzmán en el caso de que Omar y él hubieran llegado a formalizar su relación. El fantasear al respecto solo lo hizo sentirse melancólico ya que mientras los observaba, se dio cuenta de cuánto le hubiera gustado ser parte de esa familia. 

Cuando terminaron de comer, la madre de Omar se levantó de la mesa para traer el postre y Omar se ofreció a ayudarla, lo que hizo que Marina quisiera imitarlo y en su afán por levantarse de su sillita, derramó un vaso con agua que fue a parar directo en sus pantalones.

_-¡Perdona, Ander!_ –Se disculpó Nadia.

_-No pasa nada, es solo agua. Iré a limpiarme, ahora vuelvo._

Terminó de secarse como mejor pudo y cuando salía del baño escuchó que la madre de Omar decía su nombre, por lo que se detuvo y sin querer escuchó la conversación. 

_-Omar, ¿qué pasa hijo? ¿Por qué estás triste? ¿Has discutido con tu novio?_

_-No Mama, no es eso. Además, Ander ya no es mi novio, él está con alguien más y ahora solo somos amigos._

_-¿Es por eso que estás así?_

_-No, de verdad. Yo creo que es porque regreso mañana y os voy a echar mucho de menos._

_-Te conozco y sé que hay algo más que te tiene triste._

Escuchó a Omar soltar un suspiro y después le dijo a su madre:

_-Bueno, tal vez un poco… pero se me pasará. Estoy seguro, así que no te preocupes por mí._

Ya no quiso seguir escuchando por lo que se apresuró a regresar a la mesa, ya que lo último que quería era que ambos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Una hora después, Nadia y Guzmán se despidieron porque se estaba haciendo tarde y Marina debía dormirse temprano. Guzmán se acercó a él antes de marcharse y le preguntó en voz baja para que nadie más oyera:

_-¿Qué ha pasado con Omar, tío?_

Ander negó con la cabeza y Guzmán le dijo:

_-Vale, llámame más tarde y hablamos._

Ander le iba a responder cuando escuchó a Omar despedirse de sus padres. 

_-Mañana vendré antes de irme al aeropuerto._

Una vez que Guzmán y Nadia se fueron, aprovechó para despedirse él también; necesitaba hablar con Omar a solas por lo que agradeció a Imán y a Yusef su hospitalidad y salió de la casa. Omar se había quedado dentro, así que cruzó la calle y esperó mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Mientras fumaba, recordó todas las veces que en el pasado estuvo parado en ese mismo lugar deseoso de poder pasar aunque fuera solo diez minutos con Omar. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces menos la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia él, por eso necesitaba recuperarlo.

Poco tiempo después, Omar salió de la casa y cuando lo vio, cruzó la calle para llegar hasta él.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que ya te habías marchado._ –Le dijo en un tono frío.

_-Te estaba esperando. ¿Podemos ir a algún lugar a tomar algo?_

_-Ander, acordamos ser amigos… ¿Por qué lo quieres complicar, tío?_

_-Sé lo que acordamos, y no te estoy pidiendo otra cosa que no sea charlar, por favor Omar…_

Omar se llevó una mano a la sien antes de responder.

_-Vale…_

Fueron a la cafetería donde Samuel solía trabajar, el mismo lugar donde Guzmán, Polo y él pasaron tantas tardes bebiendo cerveza y disfrutando una vida sin complicaciones, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda y Polo matara a Marina. 

Recordó la vez que citó a Omar en ese mismo lugar y Guzmán lo echó a perder con la tontería de _“gay power”,_ logrando que Omar se pusiera furioso con él por develar su secreto. No pudo evitar soltar una risita al recordarlo, lo que hizo que Omar le diera una mirada interrogante.

_-Lo siento, recordé la vez que Guzmán quiso mostrarnos su apoyo con eso del “gay power” y tú te enfadaste mucho…_ -Se explicó mientras tomaban asiento uno frente al otro en esa misma mesa.

_-Sí lo recuerdo bien. En ese momento parecía el mayor de mis problemas el que mis padres se enteraran… y míralos ahora…_

Debido a que faltaba poco para que la cafetería cerrara, no había mucha gente en el establecimiento, por lo que casi de inmediato un camarero se acercó a tomarles la orden. Él pidió una cerveza oscura y mientras Omar le explicaba al chico cómo quería su café, Ander no perdía detalle del movimiento de sus labios mientras hablaba, deleitándose de las sensaciones que comenzó a experimentar al recordar lo que esa boca era capaz de hacerle. Era increíble cómo a pesar de tanto tiempo, su cuerpo seguía reaccionando a él como si fuera la primera vez. 

Lo que tampoco pasó por alto fue la excesiva cordialidad del camarero para con Omar, ya que mientras a él apenas y lo había mirado, a Omar le sonreía abiertamente y no perdía detalle de nada de lo que le decía. Cuando finalmente el tío se fue, le preguntó:

_-¿A qué hora te vas mañana?_

_-A mediodía._

_-Te puedo llevar al aeropuerto._

_-Gracias pero ya he quedado con Samuel._

_-Los podría acompañar…_ –Insistió.

_-Creo que sería mejor si no lo haces._

_-Ya…_ -Bajó la cabeza al escucharlo. _–Omar, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?_ –Lo miró a los ojos y acercó lentamente sus dedos hacia las manos de Omar, quien las tenía entrelazadas sobre la mesa. En cuanto sintió su contacto, se echó hacia atrás quitando las manos, como si su roce lo quemara.

_-Mira Ander, desde que me dijiste lo que estaba pasando, he tenido tiempo de asimilarlo y pienso que aunque la forma no fue la correcta, terminar con lo nuestro fue lo mejor. No te voy a mentir, había días en los que me apetecía pegarte una hostia por haberme mentido todos estos meses, pero hoy lo acepto._

- _Pero Omar…_

_-Escúchame. Me parece que ambos nos aferramos a hacer que esta relación funcionara, pero es imposible estando tan lejos… Aceptando incluso que pudiéramos ver a otras personas si nos apetecía follar y mira en lo que eso terminó…_

_-Ya no estoy con él._ –Le soltó sin poder contenerse. 

Omar no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escucharlo, pero de inmediato endureció la mirada.

_-¿Y a mí que me cuentas tío? ¿Crees que por decírmelo algo va a cambiar entre nosotros?_

_-No lo sé. Solo quería que lo supieras._

_-Pues te lo digo Ander, el que hayas terminado con él no cambia nada, si tú así lo decidiste es cosa tuya y yo no tengo nada que ver al respecto._

_-Omar… Escúchame, yo sé que la cagué y que todo esto es muy reciente para que me perdones, pero solo quiero que sepas que no me voy a dar por vencido._

En cuanto terminó de hablar, vio cómo el semblante de Omar se suavizaba un poco, así como también el tono de sus palabras.

_-Nene, escucha, yo no te guardo rencor… me duele, sí, no te lo voy a negar, pero estoy seguro que lo voy a superar, así que deja de comerte la cabeza por favor._

_-¡Pero no quiero que lo superes! Me refiero a que no quiero que te olvides de mí, yo quisiera…_

La llegada del camarero le impidió seguir hablando, por lo que se echó hacia atrás recargando la espalda contra el respaldo del asiento sintiéndose desesperado. 

El tío en cuestión, dejó la cerveza frente a él y dándole la espalda, le sirvió el cappuccino a Omar junto con unas galletas _“cortesía de la casa”_. Era descarada la manera en como estaba flirteando con él, pero a Omar parecía hacerle gracia, ya que lo miraba divertido siguiéndole el juego.

_-¿Hay algo más que os pueda traer?_ –Preguntó mirando a Omar.

_-Joder…_ _No, estamos bien._ –Respondió Ander, mirándolo visiblemente molesto. 

Cuando se quedaron solos, Omar lo miró, reprimiendo una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada; por el contrario, le dio un sorbo a su café y una mordida a la galleta, murmurando un _“mmm… delicioso”._

En circunstancias normales, a él también le habría parecido divertido, incluso, hasta podría haber bromeado al respecto, pero esa noche no se sentía con ánimos para aguantar a un gilipollas que le tirara los tejos a Omar delante de él. Era algo muy estúpido, pero no pudo evitar sentirse celoso. 

Lo dejó pasar porque no iba a desperdiciar el poco tiempo que tenía con Omar en una gilipollez, así que enfocó la charla en temas más neutrales como la universidad, el trabajo y los amigos. Mientras hablaban, ambos se enfrascaron en la conversación a tal grado que las cosas entre los dos fluían casi como en los viejos tiempos. Incluso, más de una vez ambos se encontraron riendo a carcajadas al recordar alguna anécdota graciosa.

Entre otras cosas, Omar le compartió que había pensado en la posibilidad de disminuir sus horas de trabajo para dedicarle más tiempo a la universidad, pero que eso significaría ganar menos y tener que buscar un _“roommate”,_ lo cual no le apetecía en lo absoluto ya que perdería su privacidad al compartir su piso.

En ese momento, el molesto camarero se acercó para decirles que estaban por cerrar, pero al ver la mirada asesina que Ander le dedicó, no dijo nada más y se marchó de regreso a la cocina.

Ander sacó un par de billetes que dejó sobre la mesa, y ambos salieron de la cafetería. Afuera el clima era fresco pero agradable, sacó un cigarro ofreciéndole otro a Omar y mientras fumaban, comenzaron a caminar a paso lento.

La casa de Samuel estaba relativamente cerca de donde Ander vivía, así que continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron. 

_-Bueno… Creo que es momento de despedirnos_. –La voz de Omar fue una mezcla entre vacilación y tristeza.

Ander soltó el aire lentamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos y no pudo evitar pensar que todo lo que estaba pasando parecía sacado de una mala película de drama. Omar dio dos pasos hacia él haciendo que la distancia entre los dos se acortara, y así teniéndolo tan cerca, el característico olor de su perfume inundó sus fosas nasales haciéndolo rememorar aquella última noche que compartieron en Nueva York, donde todo se resumía al amor que se tenían y al más puro y crudo deseo.

_-Adiós, nene._ –Omar lo estrechó entre sus brazos tan fuerte que solo pudo imitarlo y una vez que estuvieron abrazados, pensó en que nunca querría soltarlo. “ _¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil al pensar que podría vivir sin él? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar tomando una decisión tan visceral?”_

La mente de Ander iba a toda velocidad, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacer que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero era inútil. Omar no iba a dar marcha atrás y por nada del mundo quería echar a perder lo poco que había ganado esa noche, así que resignado, solo fue capaz de murmurar _un adiós_ , antes de sentir cómo Omar lo liberaba de su abrazo y sin mirar atrás, comenzaba a subir las escaleras rumbo a la casa de Samuel.

*******


	11. Tu recuerdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, aquí está el capítulo 11.  
> Gracias por leer, comentar o dejar kudos!  
> xoxo

**Capítulo 11. Tu recuerdo**

**_(Omar)_ **

_Una semana después_

Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo inmerso en sus pensamientos. Guardó algunos papeles en su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Cuando salió de la biblioteca estaba oscureciendo, sin embargo se sentía satisfecho porque había avanzado considerablemente en el proyecto que debía entregar la semana siguiente para la asignatura de _Guion Audiovisual._ Era la primera vez que intentaba crear un guion y había descubierto que le resultaba catártico plasmar en un papel sus vivencias, mezcladas con una buena dosis de fantasía.

Decidió cruzar el campus por las canchas de tenis, y mientras lo hacía, la imagen de Ander de pie en la entrada del aeropuerto, lo asaltó nuevamente, haciéndolo revivir una vez más la breve conversación que habían sostenido. 

_Samu había aparcado su auto cerca de la entrada para ayudarle a bajar su equipaje; se habían dado un fuerte abrazo y éste le había hecho prometer que regresaría pronto. Una vez que Samu había arrancado, comenzó a avanzar hacia las puertas de entrada. No había dado ni diez pasos, cuando lo vio. Había creído que cuando se despidieron afuera de casa de Samuel, sería la última vez que se verían, pero se había equivocado._

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_El día anterior a su partida, había sido uno de los más difíciles de su vida, ya que tenía sentimientos encontrados que no sabía cómo manejar. Y el haber pasado toda esa tarde con él, conviviendo con su familia, no había hecho más que recrudecer el dolor y la nostalgia de todo lo que nunca podría ser._

_“Ander… ¿Qué haces aquí?” –Le había preguntado en un tono cansino. Ander no tenía idea de lo difícil que era para él haber aceptado que siguieran siendo amigos._

_“Tenía que verte, Omar. No podía dejar que te fueras sin intentarlo una vez más…”_

_“Ya hemos hablado de esto, tío… ¿Por qué lo quieres complicar? ¿O prefieres que dejemos de hablar definitivamente?_

_“¡No! Eso no…”_

_Recordó su cara de impotencia, negándose a esa posibilidad. Para él también era duro, pero no podía volver a confiar en él, por lo menos no ahora. Lo había lastimado mucho con sus acciones y aunque sabía que lo mejor sería romper todo lazo con él, no era capaz de hacerlo porque, muy a su pesar, lo seguía queriendo._

_“Vale… Pues entonces creo que es mejor que me vaya, mi vuelo saldrá pronto.”_

_Había hecho el amago de coger su maleta cuando Ander se había acercado a él para cerrarle el paso, cogiéndolo del brazo y mirándolo a los ojos. Sin darle tiempo para que pudiera reaccionar, Ander había estampado sus labios contra los suyos en un movimiento torpe. Después de unos cuantos segundos, había sentido cómo intentaba profundizar el beso introduciendo su lengua._

_No responder a su beso había sido la prueba más difícil que había tenido que sortear hasta ahora, así que a duras penas había conseguido quedarse inmóvil esperando que se diera por vencido. Y así había sido. Primero sintió cómo lo liberaba de su agarre y un momento después, había dado dos pasos hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban rojos y húmedos…_

Su estómago comenzó a crujir y fue hasta entonces cuando recordó que no había comido más que una manzana y un café a media mañana. Miró el reloj y haciendo a un lado el recuerdo de Ander, aceleró el paso; si se daba prisa, con suerte pillaría todavía abierta la cafetería del campus y podría comer algo distinto para variar, porque sinceramente no le apetecía volver a pedir comida china o pizza por quinto día consecutivo. Había llegado de Madrid una semana atrás y su nevera seguía vacía porque entre la apatía que sentía y su ánimo que estaba por los suelos, había dejado de lado la compra de los víveres.

_-¿Cómo está mi chico Español favorito?_ –Keith llegó de la nada, haciéndolo saltar. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada.

_-¡Joder, Keith! Me has dado un susto de muerte, tío. Por un momento pensé que sería uno de esos locos de alguna fraternidad…_

_-Ves muchas películas, Omar._ –Bromeó, soltando una carcajada mostrando unos dientes perfectamente alineados. _-¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche?_ –Lo miró con esos juguetones ojos azules, levantando una ceja.

_-Sí… Tengo una cita con Netflix, mi almohada y mi sofá hasta quedarme dormido._ –Respondió, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, ya que la risa de Keith era sumamente contagiosa. – _Pero antes, espero encontrar abierta la cafetería porque me muero de hambre._

_-Tu plan apesta. ¿Lo sabes, no? Es viernes, ¿y pretendes quedarte encerrado en tu piso? ¿Qué te está pasando, eh? Cuando te conocí solías ser más divertido._

Al escucharlo, se encogió de hombros. No pensaba contarle que no le apetecía salir porque se sentía destrozado por todo lo que recientemente estaba pasando en su vida, aunque lograra disimular de puta madre.

_-Además, la comida de aquí es asquerosa._ –Continuó, haciendo un gesto de desagrado. _-Anda, te voy a llevar a un lugar donde hacen las mejores hamburguesas de todo Brooklyn y después tú y yo nos iremos de fiesta. Jules, Matt y los demás ya están allí._ –Explicó, haciendo referencia al resto de su grupo de amigos.

Antes de que pudiera encontrar una excusa creíble para lograr que lo dejara tranquilo, Keith ya lo estaba prácticamente arrastrando hacia el estacionamiento, así que no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar.

Había conocido a Keith a inicios de ese semestre porque resultó que ambos estaban interesados en _Edición Digital_ y les había tocado hacer equipo para un proyecto de esa asignatura. Al igual que él, Keith estudiaba Comunicación Audiovisual y aunque ya lo había visto antes en el campus, no había cruzado palabra con él hasta ese semestre. 

Tenía muy presente la primera vez que lo vio porque le había recordado un poco a Ander, cuando solía llevar el pelo más largo revelando esos rizos que tanto le gustaban. Lo irónico del asunto era que conforme lo fue tratando cada vez más, se dio cuenta que además de algunos rasgos físicos como el pelo rizado o la forma del rostro, tenía ciertos ademanes muy similares a los de su exnovio. Solo que a diferencia de los ojos color avellana de Ander, Keith tenía unos expresivos ojos azules que contrastaban con un pelo castaño oscuro; llevaba un piercing en la oreja izquierda y otro en la ceja, además de varios tatuajes distribuidos en ambos brazos. 

En una de las primeras fiestas a las que habían ido juntos, Keith se le había acercado después de varios tragos y le había tirado los tejos. Omar sabía que Keith era bisexual porque en alguna ocasión habían hablado de ello, pero aun así lo había tomado por sorpresa.

_“Sabes Omar, toda la noche he estado preguntándome lo que se sentiría besarte”_ Y así, sin más, se había inclinado hacia delante para darle un suave beso en los labios delante de todo el mundo, sin importarle en lo absoluto lo que los demás pensaran. No había sido un beso apasionado, sino tierno y suave. Y había sido tan rápido que no había podido reaccionar. Aún recordaba claramente cómo lo había mirado después y cuáles habían sido sus palabras: _“Eso se sintió bien, ¿no?”_

_“Sí, estuvo bien…”_

_“¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a otro lugar?”_

_“Keith, estoy con alguien, tío.” –_ Le había respondido, pensando en Ander.

Qué iluso había sido… justamente por esas mismas fechas, Ander ya había pasado de él iniciando una relación con otro chico, sin que él tuviera la más remota idea al respecto. 

Keith había levantado una ceja en un gesto de incredulidad, ya que ni él, ni ninguno de sus amigos lo habían visto con algún tío, por lo que Omar se había sentido obligado a contarle brevemente sobre Ander. Keith, al escucharlo, había sonreído haciendo que aparecieran unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas a la par que se había encogido de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto. _“Pues que suerte tiene ese tipo al tenerte, Omar.”_

_-¡Hey, tierra llamando a Omar!_ –Gritó divertido, dándole un ligero puñetazo en la parte superior del brazo, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos y trayéndolo nuevamente de vuelta al presente.

_-¿Qué? –_ Lo miró apenado, intentando retomar el hilo de la conversación. No se había dado cuenta de que su mente había divagado tanto.

_-Te pregunté que qué tal te fue en Madrid._

_-Perdona, tío. Es que no he dormido bien estos últimos días y estoy algo distraído._

_-Ya me he dado cuenta. Bueno, ¿Y qué tal estuvo? –_ Insistió mirándolo fijamente, porque sabía que en teoría había hecho ese viaje para ver a Ander.

_-Todo bien… Ya sabes, aproveché esos días para estar con la familia y los amigos._ -Mintió, intentando sonreír, cambiando rápidamente el tema porque no le apetecía contarle que Ander lo había traicionado.

_-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Falta mucho? ¡Muero de hambre!_

Casi diez minutos después, aparcaron el auto cerca de _Fulton St._ y caminaron hasta el restaurante.

_-¿Shake Shack? ¿En serio?_ –Se mofó Omar, moviendo la cabeza, divertido. 

_-¿Qué? No te mentí cuando te dije que eran las mejores hamburguesas, además así no tenemos que gastar tanto dinero._

Keith no se había equivocado. Las hamburguesas eran deliciosas y a un precio accesible, pero por la misma razón, el lugar siempre estaba abarrotado y casi nunca había lugar para sentarse. Aunque en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba ya que literalmente se moría de hambre y al final terminó agradeciéndole su elección.

Cuando terminaron de cenar comenzó a sentirse mucho más animado. Entre la comida y la buena compañía, su estado de ánimo había mejorado considerablemente y la idea de la fiesta ya no le parecía tan descabellada. Tal vez el pasar el rato con sus amigos, emborracharse y bailar hasta que le dolieran los pies, era lo que necesitaba para sacarse a Ander de la mente.

_-Bueno… ¿Dónde es esa fiesta?_

_-¡Así se habla, Omar!_ –Keith gritó emocionado, tamborileando con los dedos el volante. - _Bueno… técnicamente, es la fiesta de una fraternidad, pero Matt está invitado y nos ha extendido la invitación a nosotros… -_ Sonrió orgulloso, subiendo el volumen de la música y arrancando el auto haciendo que los neumáticos chirriaran contra el pavimento.

Sentado en el asiento del copiloto, se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad, prendió un cigarrillo y bajó la ventana sintiendo como el fresco aire de la noche le acariciaba el rostro. Dejándose llevar, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón, pero de la nada, la imagen de Ander inundó su cabeza. _“¡Jodeeer! ¡Vete a la mierda!”_ -Lo maldijo mentalmente, enjugando una lágrima que amenazaba con brotar.

Esas típicas fiestas de fraternidades no le molaban en lo absoluto pero estaba decidido a pasarla bien, así que, ¿qué más daba tener que soportar un montón de universitarios ebrios haciendo gilipolleces, si con eso podía desconectarse un rato de esa molesta sensación de pérdida que no lo dejaba respirar?

Keith estacionó el auto en una calle aledaña y a pesar de que estaban a una distancia considerable, se podía escuchar el estruendo de la música, así como gritos y vítores que emanaban del interior de la lujosa residencia. Mientras avanzaban hacia la casa, Omar miró a su alrededor y sonrió al pensar que era el cuadro típico de cualquier película de Hollywood de universitarios estadounidenses. El jardín estaba repleto de chicos y chicas bebiendo y bailando al ritmo de la música, pero su grupo de amigos no estaba entre ninguno de ellos.

El interior de la casa parecía una romería; algunos charlaban ruidosamente, otros jugaban _beer pong_ y unos pocos estaban tan ebrios que les era prácticamente imposible mantenerse en pie. Mientras se abría paso entre la gente, con Keith delante suyo, alguien le entregó un vaso con whisky, el cual aceptó gustosamente.

En el camino, escuchó a un tío claramente pedo por la manera en cómo arrastraba las palabras, quejarse con otro, de que no entendía por qué su novia lo había botado; en ese instante, tuvo un _deja vu_ reviviendo su última borrachera en casa de Lu y lo patético que había sido todo, por lo que sin pensarlo, le dio un gran sorbo a su bebida intentando con ello bloquear ese recuerdo. Finalmente ambos lograron llegar al otro extremo de la sala, donde Matt, Jules, y los otros ya los esperaban.

_-¡Por fin están aquí!_ –Gritó Jules emocionada, colgándose de su cuello.

_-Hola, hermosa. ¡Estás impresionante!_ –Le sonrió, besándola en la mejilla. Jules había sido una de las primeras amigas que había hecho y le tenía un cariño especial. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y era definitivamente la más divertida de todos.

Un rato más tarde, y después de varios tragos, Keith sacó una pequeña bolsa con mariguana y comenzó a rodar un porro; después de tres caladas, lo pasó a los demás. Desde sus épocas de camello, no había vuelto a fumar _maría_ , pero esa noche sentía que lo necesitaba, así que sin dudarlo, tomó el porro entre sus dedos y aspiró profundamente.

Las siguientes horas pasaron borrosas, como una nebulosa en su cabeza y solo era consciente de una agradable sensación de bienestar que le recorría el cuerpo. Se sentía relajado, y parecía como si todo a su alrededor se moviera en cámara lenta mientras escuchaba las risas de sus amigos disfrutando el momento. Estaba sentado sobre un mullido tapete, recargado contra el sofá con Keith a su lado, mientras Jules le acariciaba el pelo distraídamente. 

_“Call Out My Name”_ de _The Weeknd_ comenzó a sonar, pero a diferencia de otras veces, en ese momento sintió que la letra estaba inspirada en su historia con Ander. No sabía a qué se debía, pero podía sentir la música con mucho mayor intensidad, por lo que cerró los ojos y comenzó a tararear la canción. Casi de inmediato, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, Ander se adueñó de sus pensamientos. 

De pronto la melancolía y el sentimiento de soledad se apoderaron de él, haciéndolo creer que sería imposible superarlo. Lo echaba tanto de menos que sentía un vacío constante en el pecho que con nada parecía desaparecer. Soltó un suspiro e intentó sonreír, pero como una cruel broma del destino, o como si por pensar en él lo hubiera invocado, su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Miró la pantalla y leyó: **_< ¿Estás despierto? Te echo de menos, Omar… > _**

****

Si bien no estaba del todo ebrio, era un hecho que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Así que sabía que sería una muy mala idea hablar con Ander en ese momento, porque así de jodido como estaba, terminaría confesándole cuánto lo extrañaba y sabía que se arrepentiría mañana.

Mientras releía el mensaje por tercera vez, Keith le pasó un brazo por la espalda y echó un vistazo hacia el móvil que sostenía en las manos. 

_-¿Tu chico?_ –Preguntó con curiosidad.

Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y se giró ligeramente para verlo de frente. _“¡Jodeeer! Cómo le recordaba a Ander…”_ –Maldijo mentalmente cuando sus miradas se encontraron. 

_-Ya no lo es…_ -Le confesó en voz baja.

Lo vio levantar las cejas, sorprendido ante su respuesta. Durante unos segundos no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada hacia sus labios lo que hizo que Omar se pasara la lengua por ellos en un acto reflejo. 

_-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?_ –Murmuró con voz ronca.

Al escucharlo, Omar hizo una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa casi imperceptible.

_-Es… complicado._ –Atinó a responder.

Keith chocó su vaso de plástico contra el suyo y se lo llevó a los labios. Mientras lo observaba, una idea comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza, y mandándolo todo a la mierda, lo besó.

*******


	12. Mi piel te pide a ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! El capítulo 12 está listo!  
> Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, dejar algún comentario y/o kudos.  
> xoxo

**Capítulo 12. Mi piel te pide a ti**

**_(Omar)_ **

_En la fiesta_

_-¡Ey, ustedes dos! ¡Consíganse una habitación!_ –Escuchó que Matt gritaba para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música, arrastrando las palabras. Keith cortó el beso solo para mostrarle el dedo medio, haciendo que el resto de sus amigos soltaran una carcajada.

_-¡Déjalos en paz!_ –Jules intervino, guiñándoles un ojo.

Le devolvió el guiño a su amiga y después miró de reojo a Keith intentando esbozar una sonrisa que más bien le salió como una mueca. Murmuró un _“ahora vuelvo”_ y se levantó en busca de un baño. Mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la gente, miró hacia atrás y vio que Keith lo seguía con la mirada, al tiempo que le daba una calada al cigarro que acababa de encender.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Necesitaba un momento a solas; necesitaba aclarar su mente y decidir si quería continuar por ese camino con Keith. En realidad no le importaba lo que sus amigos pensaran sobre ellos y tampoco era que éstos se escandalizaran por verlos juntos ni mucho menos, sabía que Matt estaba bromeando y que cualquier decisión que tomara, ninguno de ellos cuestionaría nada al respecto.

Cruzó el espacio de la sala, esquivando a más de un tipo ebrio, intentando abrir las puertas que se cruzaban en su camino pero todas estaban cerradas, hasta que al final del corredor logró encontrar una abierta. Entró al baño y se desplomó en el piso, recargándose contra la puerta. En ese momento la vibración del móvil contra su pierna, le recordó que no había respondido al mensaje de Ander. Soltó un suspiro y lentamente sacó el teléfono del bolsillo para leer el nuevo mensaje.

**_< Me dejaste en “visto…” Asumo que estás muy liado, ¿no? >_ **

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para después cubrirse el rostro con ellas. _“¡Jodeeer! Parecía que Ander no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.”_ Pensó en una buena respuesta, pero no se le ocurría nada que no fuera o mandarlo a la mierda o decirle cuánto lo extrañaba él también. Al final, se decidió por un mensaje breve y conciso pero que sabía sería suficiente para desalentarlo, al menos por esa noche.

**_< Vine a una fiesta con un amigo, hablamos después > _**

****

Le dio enviar y silenciando el móvil volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo. Se levantó y abrió el grifo para echarse agua fría en el rostro, y después de unos segundos, decidió volver con su grupo de amigos.

Keith seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado y ahora platicaba animadamente con Jules. Matt y los demás estaban bailando a un par de metros demasiado ebrios para darse cuenta de que había regresado, por lo que cogió el vaso que había dejado en la mesita y se sentó en el sillón a un lado de Jules.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Keith abrió los brazos haciéndole una seña para que dejara el sillón y se sentara en el espacio entre sus piernas. No lo dudó ni un segundo y así lo hizo, sintiendo cómo de inmediato éste le rodeaba la cintura con las manos. Se recargó contra su pecho y los tres comenzaron a charlar como si fuera de lo más normal esta nueva proximidad entre ellos.

Después de un rato, la fiesta había decaído lo suficiente para que decidieran marcharse. Jules le pidió a Keith que la llevara a casa ya que no se regresaría con Matt así de ebrio como estaba y tampoco le apetecía pedir un taxi, así que los tres salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia el auto. En el trayecto de regreso, sus amigos comenzaron a cantar todas y cada una de las canciones del _playlist_ que sonaba en ese momento, por lo que él decidió recostar la cabeza contra el respaldo y cerrar los ojos por un momento. Su ánimo empeoraba a cada minuto y sabía que mucho tenía que ver Ander en ello.

Una leve sacudida en el hombro lo despertó. Keith lo miraba divertido, mientras él intentaba enfocar la vista. Se giró hacia la parte trasera del auto, solo para comprobar que Jules ya no estaba, y cuando miró a través de la ventana se dio cuenta que Keith se había detenido frente a su apartamento.

_-Lo siento, tío, no supe en qué momento me quedé dormido_. –Se disculpó, frotándose los párpados para desperezarse completamente.

_-¡Sí que tienes el sueño pesado, eh!_ –Se burló Keith. – _Podríamos haber hecho un concierto aquí en el auto y tú ni te habrías enterado. Por cierto, Jules me pidió que te dijera que no te olvides que han quedado para comer mañana._

Asintió al escucharlo tomando nota mental de ello. Unos segundos después, y completamente despierto, le soltó:

_-Oye, ¿te gustaría subir?_

_-¿Estás seguro, Omar?_ –Keith lo observaba un tanto dudoso.

_-Que sí, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? Venga, vamos._ –Y dando por hecho que lo seguiría, abrió la portezuela, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del edificio.

Cuando entraron al departamento, Omar fue directo hasta la nevera y sacó dos cervezas, entregándole una a Keith quien se había quedado recargado contra la isla de la cocina.

_-No tengo comida, pero cervezas sí que tengo._

Keith no dijo nada, solo se echó a reír con ese timbre tan característico y dándole un gran sorbo a su cerveza, la dejó sobre la barra. Omar lo imitó, y sonrió al escucharlo.

_-Nunca había entrado a tu piso, pero es justo como lo había imaginado._ –Declaró, mientras caminaba hacia el enorme ventanal para admirar la vista del puente de Brooklyn. Al no tener cortinas, la luz de la luna iluminaba el amplio espacio haciendo que el aro de su oreja brillara cada vez que movía la cabeza.

Al verlo allí, de espaldas a él, el recuerdo de Ander en ese mismo lugar varios meses atrás, lo asaltó de repente haciendo que la sensación de pérdida que sentía cobrara mucha mayor fuerza. Intentó reprimir ese recuerdo que hoy solo le producía una profunda tristeza y con determinación avanzó hacia Keith. 

Al sentir su presencia, éste se volvió, mirándolo con esos profundos ojos azules fijos en él, como si esperara que le explicara lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Omar le sostuvo la mirada pero no dijo nada, en cambio, levantó ambas manos para posarlas en sus mejillas y con el pulgar comenzó a jugar con su boca. Cuando Keith entreabrió los labios y le dio un pequeño mordisco, apartó el dedo y lo reemplazó por sus labios. Comenzó a besarlo suavemente al principio y luego con más intensidad conforme sentía que Keith le correspondía.

*******

**_(Ander)_ **

_Esa misma noche, unas horas antes._

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada y él era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Había pasado una semana desde que Omar se había marchado y nada había mejorado, por el contrario, parecía que cuando Omar había aceptado su propuesta de ser colegas, había sido solo para quitárselo de encima. Volvió a mirar el reloj y soltó una especie de bufido al comprobar que no habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos. En Nueva York eran las diez de la noche así que se animó a enviarle un mensaje a Omar con la esperanza de poder hablar con él.

Cuando comprobó que las dos palomitas estaban en color azul, dejó el móvil a un costado e intentó calmarse. Omar ya había leído su mensaje y estaba nervioso por saber lo que le respondería; cerró los ojos y su mente lo transportó una semana atrás, cuando había ido a buscarlo al aeropuerto. 

_Recordó con tristeza cómo Omar había permanecido impasible cuando él lo había besado. Nunca antes había reaccionado así, ya que en el pasado cuando sus labios se tocaban, ambos perdían la noción de todo, excepto de las sensaciones que experimentaban el uno por el otro. Pero cuando fue consciente de que Omar no le devolvería el beso, había dado dos pasos atrás para mirarlo y lo que vio en sus ojos, lo asustó. Era una mezcla de determinación y decepción, por lo que perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba, le había soltado:_

_“Omar… sé que la cagué, pero quiero que entiendas lo difícil que fue saber que no vendrías…”_

_“¿En serio me estás diciendo esto, tío? ¡Joder Ander! ¿Me vas a responsabilizar a mí de tus acciones? ¿Sabes? Ya no tienes dieciséis años”_

_“Ya lo sé… No estoy diciendo que sea tu culpa, lo único que estoy diciendo es que no fue fácil…”_

_“¿Y tú crees que para mí sí era fácil? ¿No piensas que yo también tuve oportunidades para mandarlo todo a la mierda y aun así antepuse mis sentimientos por ti, en vez de comenzar una relación con alguien más como lo hiciste tú? ¡Joder, Ander! ¡Madura de una puta vez y deja de comportarte como un gilipollas!” ¿Tú crees que por venir aquí y besarme vas a arreglar todo lo que hiciste?”_

_“No… Pero es que no sé qué más hacer”_ _–Le había contestado, limpiándose con fuerza los párpados para evitar derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, ya que no quería que Omar lo viera llorar una vez más._

_“Eso lo hubieras pensado antes… La verdad no sé qué es lo que esperas que haga, tío”_

_Y así, después de pronunciar esas duras palabras, se había dado media vuelta haciéndolo sentir impotente por no poder hacer nada para retenerlo._

Alejó esos dolorosos recuerdos y miró su móvil una vez más. Omar lo había ignorado, así que en un arranque de rabia comenzó a escribir moviendo sus dedos rápidamente por el teclado, y sin pensar en las consecuencias, envió el mensaje.

**_< Me dejaste en “visto…” Asumo que estás muy liado, ¿no? >_ **

En seguida se arrepintió pero ya era demasiado tarde, así que arrojó el móvil sobre la cama dándose por vencido, pero cuando casi enseguida escuchó el pitido de un mensaje recibido, se incorporó como resorte buscando el aparato entre las sábanas. Cuando leyó la respuesta de Omar, sintió lo mismo que si le hubiera asestado un golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aire.

_-¡Me cago en la puta! ¿Con un amigo?_ -Maldijo en voz alta, impotente por estar del otro lado del Atlántico. Tenía que hacer algo pronto o perdería a Omar definitivamente.

*******

**_(Omar)_ **

Omar cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. No era Ander quien estaba entre sus brazos pero se sentía bien de igual forma, y en ese momento necesitaba ese beso tanto como respirar, por lo que se concentró en el aquí y en el ahora. Deslizaba la lengua entre los labios de Keith, bebiendo de su boca. Sentía que le temblaba el cuerpo y lo que más deseaba era ser capaz de olvidarse de Ander para siempre y comenzar de nuevo… Y tal vez, solo tal vez, Keith podría ser esa persona que lo ayudara a lograrlo. Quería que lo devolviera a la vida, quería dejar de sentir dolor y volver a ser feliz. Quería una segunda oportunidad.

_-Hey… Omar, espera._ –Keith se había separado de él lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos. 

_-¿Qué pasa?_ –Murmuró, sin entender por qué había roto el contacto.

_-No me lo tomes a mal, porque en serio, si por mi fuera te seguiría besando lo que resta de la noche, pero me parece que lo que necesitas ahora no es follar; lo que necesitas es un amigo que te escuche._

No creía lo que acababa de decirle. _-¿Qué dices?_ –Logró murmurar sin poder ocultar su incredulidad.

_-Lo que trato de decirte es que independientemente que me gustes, porque eso es evidente, ¿no?_ –Sonrió para aligerar el momento, y continuó:

_-También me preocupo por ti, y si no supiera lo que te está pasando, ahora mismo estaríamos follando sin duda alguna. Pero sé que estás mal y esto no te va a ayudar, por el contrario mañana te sentirás peor. ¿Por qué no me cuentas que fue lo que pasó?_

Mientras lo escuchaba, se llevó una mano a la sien y comenzó a masajearla, pensando en sus palabras.

_-Jodeeer… ¿En serio, tío? -_ Murmuró escéptico. _-¿Justo ahora tenía que aflorar tu lado sensato, no? ¿Estás seguro que no prefieres follar?_ –Intentó bromear, para no derrumbarse frente a él. Caminó de regreso a la barra para coger su cerveza y le tendió la suya a Keith quien lo había seguido hasta allá.

_-No me tientes…_ -Le respondió la broma, chocando su cerveza contra la de Omar.

_-¿Estás seguro que quieres ser mi paño de lágrimas?_ –Aunque lo hubiera preguntado en broma, en el fondo necesitaba desesperadamente desahogarse con alguien y quién mejor que Keith que no conocía de nada a Ander y que podría ser capaz de emitir un juicio relativamente imparcial. 

_-Soy todo oídos. ¿Nos sentamos?_ –Keith señaló hacia el mullido sofá, esbozándole una sonrisa.

Cuando terminó de contarle su historia con Ander se sintió un poco mejor. Durante todo el rato que estuvo hablando, Keith permaneció atento a sus palabras y de vez en cuando asentía, alentándolo a continuar.

_-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me jode de todo esto? Que aunque Ander diga que las cosas serán diferentes, siempre termina actuando igual… Como si estuviera seguro de que yo siempre estaré dispuesto a perdonarlo._

_-¿Y lo estás?_ –Le preguntó con verdadero interés.

Respiró profundamente antes de contestar. _–Creo que esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos y ahora mismo lo que quisiera es ser capaz de olvidarlo._

Keith lo miró y asintió ligeramente. _–Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes. Ven, lo que necesitas es un abrazo_. –Mientras lo decía, abrió sus brazos para que pudiera recargarse contra su pecho, justo como lo había hecho unas horas antes.

Ambos estaban acomodados en el sofá, mirando la ciudad a través de la ventana en un completo silencio. El olor de la loción de Keith era muy discreto, pero aun así, podía percibirlo y de pronto, se dio cuenta que se sentía cómodo entre sus brazos. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo, así como los rítmicos latidos de su corazón, mientras Keith lo tenía sujeto entre sus brazos. El cansancio comenzó a vencerlo, pero momentos antes de quedarse dormido, escuchó que Keith le murmuraba al oído: - _Yo te voy a ayudar a que lo olvides, Omar._

*******


	13. Mi mente pide olvidar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ¡aquí está el capítulo 13!  
> Estaba escuchando una canción llamada "Tu Recuerdo" de Ricky Martin y Carla Morrison, y me inspiró para escribir este capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutes como yo lo hice.  
> Como siempre, gracias por leer, comentar o dejar un Kudo. ¡Me hace el dia! 💛

**Capítulo 13. Mi mente pide olvidar**

**_(Ander)_ **

_Siete semanas después_

Los últimos rayos de sol se escurrían por entre las diáfanas ventanas iluminando el torso de Omar, haciendo que su piel pareciera cobrar un tono dorado. Estaba descalzo y solo llevaba puesto un ligero pantalón de chándal; sentado sobre la cálida duela de su apartamento, recargaba la espalda contra la pared, entornando ligeramente los párpados y frunciendo el ceño como si algo le molestara. Llevaba el pelo un poco más largo en comparación con la última vez que lo había visto, cayéndole desordenado por la frente.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

A contraluz, Ander no podía distinguir las diferentes tonalidades que adquirían sus ojos, pero no era necesario verlo para recordar con total claridad como con la luz, sus ojos cambiaban de un tono castaño a un fascinante color miel. Omar fumaba en silencio y solo de vez en cuando apartaba la vista de la ventana, para dejar caer las cenizas en el cenicero de cristal que tenía a su lado.

Se acercó lentamente, apenas consciente de sus propios movimientos. Ansiaba tocarlo para volver a sentir la calidez de su piel tal y como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. Cuando llegó hasta él, se dejó caer suavemente a su lado sin pronunciar palabra; sus cuerpos apenas se rozaban, pero la electricidad que sentía era la prueba irrefutable de que la química había permanecido intacta. Al menos de su parte.

_-Hey…_ -Musitó, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, inseguro de su reacción. En cambio, dirigió su mirada hacia los imponentes rascacielos que podían divisarse a través del gran ventanal que estaba justo frente a ellos, tal y como Omar lo hacía en ese momento. 

Durante unos segundos Omar no se movió. Permanecía impasible mirando el _Puente de Brooklyn,_ que para entonces, había comenzado a encender sus cientos de luces haciéndolo lucir aún más majestuoso de lo que ya era. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo con cierta renuencia, apartaba la mirada de la espectacular vista para posarla en él, por lo que se vio obligado a imitarlo.

Lo primero que notó en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, fue la reacción de sus pupilas dilatándose, y casi de inmediato le regaló una genuina sonrisa. La familiaridad de ese gesto, fue suficiente para que una repentina sensación de felicidad se apoderara de él.

_-Hola nene._ –Lo saludó con ese grave tono de voz que tanto añoraba, empleando el mote de cariño que solía usar para dirigirse solo a él.

_-Te extrañé tanto, Omar… que por un momento cuando te marchaste así, pensé que te había perdido para siempre._

_-Shhh… no hables. Ahora estás aquí y eso es lo que importa. Que nuevamente volvemos a estar juntos._

Ander no lo podía creer. Omar lo había perdonado y no solo eso, sino que además, le estaba diciendo que lo seguía queriendo. Con cuidado, como si se tratara de un objeto frágil que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento, tomó su cara entre las manos y poco a poco fue cerrando el espacio entre ellos hasta sentir la suavidad de los labios de Omar.

Cuando la lengua de Omar se abrió paso entre sus labios, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un leve gemido, permaneciendo inmóvil por temor a romper el contacto. Aquello era lo que tanto había deseado, lo que necesitaba para sentirse completo. Con un suspiro entrelazó sus brazos en torno a su nuca y estiró el cuello para profundizar la caricia. 

Unos segundos después, deslizó una mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Omar y lo empujó ligeramente contra la duela. Antes de dejar caer el peso de su propio cuerpo sobre el de Omar, se quitó de un solo movimiento la playera para poder sentir la calidez de su piel contra la suya. Con los labios, buscó ese lugar entre el cuello y la mandíbula que sabía que lo volvía loco y comenzó a trazar con su lengua un círculo húmedo, para después soplar suavemente. Omar reaccionó con un ronco gemido enterrando sus dedos en la suavidad de sus incipientes rizos.

Con su rodilla, separó los muslos de Omar y se frotó ligeramente contra él para que sintiera cuán empalmado estaba. En un segundo movimiento, deslizó la mano por dentro del pantalón de chándal hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Envolvió su mano alrededor de la polla de Omar y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente mientras que con el pulgar frotaba la punta, haciendo que resbalara cada vez mejor gracias al precum que goteaba abundantemente. Conforme ejercía más presión, podía sentir cómo la polla de Omar se iba engrosando, reaccionando a sus caricias. 

Su mente iba a mil por hora, y lo único que deseaba era volver a probarlo. Con las dos manos tiró del elástico del pantalón, llevándose los boxers también, para dejar expuesto lo que tanto necesitaba. Le separó las piernas y comenzó a trazar una serie de besos húmedos en la cara interna de sus muslos, sintiendo cómo Omar temblaba ante su toque. 

Con lentitud fue subiendo hasta ese sensible punto detrás de los testículos, y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo por partes iguales, empujando la lengua contra su entrada mientras Omar se dejaba hacer. Cuando sintió que sus músculos estaban menos tensos, se llevó el dedo índice a la boca y lo chupó para después rodear la entrada de Omar y lubricarlo con su saliva; como respuesta, Omar siseó un _“¡Joder!”_ al tiempo que abría más las piernas dándole total acceso para hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Al ver su reacción, Ander sintió cómo se endurecía aún más si es que eso era posible, así que sin dudarlo deslizó su dedo dentro de Omar. Lo hizo poco a poco, tomándose su tiempo, con la yema del dedo le acariciaba los suaves pliegues hasta adentrarse más en él, notando la presión del músculo alrededor de su dedo. 

Comenzó a girarlo dentro de su cuerpo, moviéndolo de un lado al otro trazando círculos como sabía que a Omar le gustaba; como respuesta, lo sintió estremecerse de placer al tiempo que movía las caderas hacia arriba buscando más fricción. Un segundo dedo se unió al primero, moviéndolos juntos y luego separándolos el uno del otro para dilatarlo lo suficiente. Cuando rozó ese sensible punto que conocía tan bien, obtuvo al instante la respuesta de Omar.

_-¡Joder, nene... así, no pares!_ –Fue una súplica que lo hizo estremecerse.

La mente de Ander iba en cámara lenta ahora, disfrutando del cuerpo de Omar. No podía pensar con claridad, solo era consciente del placer que quería proporcionarle. Así que sin responderle con palabras, fue bajando lentamente, y comenzó a acariciarlo con su lengua desde los testículos hasta la punta, sin dejar de estimularlo con los dedos; saboreó su sabor salado antes de deslizárselo por completo en la boca y comenzar a succionarlo mientras jugaba con la lengua y los dientes, haciéndolo gemir. 

Levantó la mirada y sonrió complacido al ver cómo Omar se recargaba contra sus codos para no perderse detalle de lo que él le hacía. Mientras Ander seguía dándole placer, Omar no apartaba sus ojos de él; tenía las pupilas dilatadas y los labios entreabiertos respirando con dificultad. 

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en la tarea, por lo que el toque de Omar en su hombro lo tomó por sorpresa. Levantó la vista y se incorporó sobre su cuerpo, extrayendo los dedos con suavidad. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos, Omar era todo un espectáculo para la vista, así que sin dudarlo, se acercó a él para atrapar sus labios con los suyos en un beso hambriento y descuidado. Le comía la boca como si no hubiera un mañana, como si quisiera con ese beso recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Enseguida, se quitó la ropa para quedar completamente desnudo y después se tumbó sobre Omar. Ambos se besaban sobre la duela de madera, sin importarles nada que no fuera disfrutar del momento. Le levantó los brazos para colocárselos encima de la cabeza y lo sujetó de ambas muñecas con una sola mano. Como respuesta, Omar le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, rozando una polla contra la otra, haciendo que ambos gimieran.

_-Fóllame ahora…_ -Pidió Omar con voz temblorosa, mientras se soltaba de su agarre para deslizar una mano hacia la polla de Ander y guiarla hasta su entrada.

Ander se moría de ganas por hundirse en él, por lo que dejó escapar una especie de jadeo cuando sintió cómo el cuerpo de Omar lo recibía sin reservas, mientras él se iba adentrando cada vez más profundamente hasta estar completamente dentro. Comenzó a moverse despacio, pero no era suficiente, su cuerpo le pedía más. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habían estado juntos por última vez y necesitaba sentirse completamente saciado de él, por lo que fue incrementando el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas. Sus dedos se clavaban en las caderas de Omar dejándole marcas, mientras sentía el sudor recorrerle la espalda.

De pronto el tiempo se detuvo y nada importaba más que ellos dos y las sensaciones que estaban compartiendo. Después de tanto, volvían a ser uno. Podía sentir cómo Omar temblaba bajo su cuerpo mientras jadeaba pronunciando su nombre. El tirón en su vientre bajo era el signo inequívoco de que no sería capaz de durar mucho tiempo más, así que disminuyó el ritmo pero no la intensidad, empujando en él más profundamente para estimular ese punto sensible que los haría volar. 

Conocía a la perfección las reacciones de Omar; los sonidos que hacía, así como la rigidez de su cuerpo cuando estaba a punto de correrse, pero quería que esta vez ambos llegaran al mismo tiempo, por esa razón, jadeó contra su oído:

_-Omar… y-yo… no voy a durar mucho tiempo más…_

_-Entonces córrete para mí, nene._ – Omar susurró entre jadeos, y como si hubiera pronunciado las palabras mágicas, Omar comenzó a gemir más alto ya que el orgasmo lo había alcanzado, perdiéndose entre sus brazos.

Esa frase junto con la cara de Omar transformada por el deseo, fue suficiente para que espasmos incontrolables comenzaran a invadirlo. Mientras se corría, gritó su nombre apretándolo con fuerza…

De pronto, la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación fue reemplazada por una luz demasiado intensa, como si la mañana hubiera llegado de repente y los rayos del sol le taladraran los párpados. Cerró un segundo los ojos para protegerse de ese resplandor y así, sin más, se despertó. 

Se había corrido mientras dormía; estaba acostado boca abajo sosteniendo una almohada entre sus brazos. Los latidos de su corazón golpeando fuertemente contra el pecho; podía sentir su polla palpitando, todavía dura y mojada contra sus boxers. La imagen de Omar seguía tan vívida en su memoria, que tuvo que abrir los ojos para convencerse de que realmente Omar no estaba a su lado.

Había sido un sueño tan real… todavía podía escuchar la voz de Omar gimiendo muy cerca de su cuello, y si volvía a cerrar los ojos era capaz de volver a verlo. Ahogó un grito contra la almohada y sin poderse controlar comenzó a llorar. Primero fueron unas lágrimas tibias que rodaron sobre sus mejillas en el silencio de su habitación, luego fue un llanto incontrolado, sollozando, con espasmos de dolor e impotencia. Las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas y no podía, ni quería contenerlas. 

No solo cuando estaba despierto su cuerpo y su mente le pedían desesperadamente a Omar; por las noches lo buscaba al dormir y esta vez lo había encontrado en sus sueños.

Odiaba sentirse así. Toda esta situación con Omar lo estaba sobrepasando, haciéndolo sentir tan vulnerable que lo asustaba. En ese momento, tan desesperado como se sentía, deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de olvidarlo.

*******

**_(Omar)_ **

****

Le dio un trago a su cerveza y casi se atragantó debido a la carcajada que soltó cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Keith al sentir el manotazo que le propinó por coger de su cuenco de palomitas.

Ambos estaban echados en el amplio sofá, mirando un capítulo de _Black Mirror,_ bebiendo cerveza y comiendo palomitas _._ Desde la fiesta, Keith pasaba cada vez más tiempo en su piso y se les había hecho costumbre pasar las tardes de domingo viendo alguna película o serie en Netflix. Parecía que conforme pasaba el tiempo, se sentían cada vez más cómodos en la presencia del otro. 

Con Keith todo era muy fácil; podían pasar horas hablando de cualquier tema sin aburrirse, tenía un gran sentido del humor por lo que casi todo el tiempo estaban riendo y gastándose bromas, y además, ambos compartían el gusto por el cine. Y a diferencia de Ander, Keith no tenía ninguna dificultad para expresar sus emociones, por el contrario era extremadamente franco y siempre decía lo que pensaba.

Así que, cuando la noche de la fiesta Omar le había contado lo sucedido con Ander, Keith lo había escuchado hasta el final y le había dado un punto de vista objetivo, haciéndolo entender algunas cosas que no había considerado antes. También era cierto que después de esa noche, no habían vuelto a besarse a pesar de que habían tenido muchas oportunidades para hacerlo. Y por increíble que pareciera, Omar se sentía cómodo al respecto, ya que si bien debía reconocer que Keith le gustaba, no se sentía listo para iniciar una nueva relación, y parecía que Keith lo entendía a la perfección, por lo que Omar estaba agradecido por ello.

_-¡No seas egoísta, Omar!_ –Lo escuchó quejarse, mientras le arrojaba a la cara un puño de palomitas en venganza.

Como respuesta, Omar dejó el _bowl_ a un lado y se le fue encima, forcejeando y riendo intentando someterlo por la fuerza. Después de algunos minutos en los que ambos respiraban trabajosamente debido al esfuerzo, Keith logró inmovilizarlo sosteniendo sus manos por encima de la cabeza.

_-¡Ríndete! ¡Has perdido! –_ Reía, mientras estaba a horcajadas sobre él. 

De un segundo a otro, el ambiente de jovialidad que compartían cambió, dando paso a algo muy distinto. Las risas cesaron y un silencio cómplice se instaló entre ellos. Omar fue el primero en darse cuenta de ello y antes de que pudiera moverse, Keith se acercó hasta él y dándole un rápido beso en los labios, lo soltó y se hizo a un lado.

_-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Seguimos viendo la tele?_ –Preguntó Keith, mientras volvía a acomodarse en una de las esquinas del sofá, sin darle la menor importancia a lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos.

Omar no hizo ningún comentario tampoco, solo esbozó una sonrisa y cogiendo el control remoto, regresó los últimos cinco minutos que se habían perdido. Cuando terminó el capítulo, Keith estiró los brazos y reprimiendo un bostezo, se puso de pie.

_-Me voy, te veo mañana en clase, Omar._

Omar asintió acompañándolo hasta la puerta. Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y una palmada en la espalda. Lo vio entrar al ascensor y cerró la puerta unos segundos después cuando lo perdió de vista.

Todavía era temprano para irse a dormir, por lo que regresó al sofá y se recostó. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos recordando el beso de Keith y sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Cogió su móvil y entró a Instagram. Mientras veía las publicaciones e historias que sus amigos habían subido, recordó a Ander. Tenía rato que no veía ninguna publicación de él, así que con curiosidad, entró a su perfil.

Tenía más de dos meses que no publicaba nada, pero aun así, comenzó a desplazarse por su _feed._ No debería haberle sorprendido darse cuenta que las fotos en las que aparecían juntos seguían allí, pero no pudo evitarlo. Había pensado que las borraría, o como mínimo, que las ocultaría, pero el hecho de verlas nuevamente lo hizo sentirse un tanto melancólico. Mientras veía cada foto, recordaba con asombrosa exactitud todos los detalles; cómo, cuándo y dónde habían estado mientras posaban para la cámara. 

_-¡Nooo! ¡Jodeeer! Eres un gilipollas…_ –Exclamó en voz alta mientras se sentaba rápidamente intentando en vano hacer algo al respecto. 

Una foto en especial le había llamado la atención por todos los recuerdos que le llegaron de golpe al verla. En ella, ambos estaban besándose, acostados sobre el césped de la que había sido su escuela en el último año de bachillerato, -Las Encinas-, y Rebe había tomado esa foto sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta. Así que cuando por error le dio me gusta, supo que la había cagado.

_-¡Joder! Ahora le llegará la notificación a Ander y sabrá que he estado mirando su perfil…_ -Soltó una especie de quejido, y soltando un suspiro, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el sofá.

A raíz de su plática con Keith, la relación con Ander había mejorado en las últimas semanas y se debía en gran medida a que ya no sentía esa rabia al recordar las decisiones que Ander había tomado. Ahora, hasta cierto punto, podía entender parte del problema y eso le había permitido seguir adelante e intentar verlo como un amigo. No era tan sencillo, pero era lo que al final Ander le había pedido. No perder el contacto.

En estas últimas semanas además de enviarse mensajes, habían hablado por teléfono un par de veces, pero siempre porque era Ander quien llamaba. Aun así, se sentía satisfecho al darse cuenta que ambos eran capaces de sostener una conversación casi normal. Como lo harían dos colegas que se hablaban para ponerse al día, sin silencios o cuestionamientos incómodos.

Pensaba en lo diferente que era su vida sin Ander, en cómo habían cambiado sus planes sobre lo que haría en un futuro, y en que cada vez lo extrañaba un poco menos. Ahora, ya no sentía la apremiante necesidad de regresar a Madrid, podría fácilmente hacer su vida en Nueva York y asentarse definitivamente en esta ciudad. De hecho, si era honesto consigo mismo, tenía que reconocer que en los últimos dos días no había vuelto a pensar en él hasta que entró en Instagram, y sabía que mucho tenía que ver esta nueva amistad que estaba empezando a forjar con Keith.

*******


	14. Seriously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! El capítulo 14 está listo!  
> Gracias por leer, comentar y/o por dejar un kudo.  
> xoxo 😙

**Capítulo 14. Seriously?**

**_(Ander)_ **

_Ese mismo día_

Tuvieron que pasar alrededor de diez minutos para que pudiera calmarse; incluso después de secarse las últimas lágrimas, uno que otro suspiro se escapaba de su garganta sin que pudiera contenerlo. Tenía mucho tiempo que no lloraba como lo había hecho esa mañana, y no sabía si había sido liberador o si solo había contribuido a que se hundiera más en su miseria. 

Miró el reloj. Faltaban varios minutos para que dieran las seis de la mañana, lo que significaba que tenía más de una hora antes de que la alarma del despertador comenzara a sonar. Se levantó y se despojó de los boxers que aún seguían húmedos y pegajosos contra su piel, y después quitó las sábanas para aventarlas a un costado de la ropa interior que yacía en el piso.

Se dirigió al baño y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. No esperó a que la temperatura subiera, así que en cuanto su cuerpo hizo contacto con el chorro de agua fría, dio un respingo, pero no le importó. Lo que quería era borrar los recuerdos de ese sueño tan vívido que había tenido y esperaba que una buena ducha pudiera ayudarlo. Colocó ambas manos contra las losetas mojadas y recargando la frente contra las baldosas, cerró los ojos dejando que la presión con la que caía el agua le masajeara la espalda. 

Debió haber estado más tiempo del que había pensado ya que el agua fue descendiendo de temperatura, hasta salir completamente fría. _“¡Mierda! Lo que faltaba… me he acabado el agua caliente y ahora tendré que escuchar a mi mamá quejarse por ello… Estoy empezando el día de puta madre…”._ –Pensó con ironía.

Soltó un suspiro y abrió el cancel; se envolvió una toalla limpia alrededor de la cintura y se miró al espejo. Casi de inmediato, desvió la vista de su reflejo, ya que ni siquiera el agua había podido eliminar la hinchazón de sus párpados debido a todas las lágrimas que había derramado.

Se vistió en automático poniéndose lo primero que encontró en el armario y se sentó sobre la cama. Miró de reojo el bulto en el suelo de las sábanas junto con su ropa interior, y soltó una maldición.

Lo levantó y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de lavado. Bajó los escalones y encendió la lavadora; por ningún motivo dejaría que su madre se diera cuenta del “accidente” que había tenido. Se suponía que ya no era un crío que tuviera que lidiar con sueños húmedos, así que sería humillante si ella se enterara.

Mientras esperaba a que terminara el ciclo de lavado para después ponerlo a secar, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Con fastidio, lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón y miró la pantalla. En cuanto leyó la notificación de _Instagram_ avisándole que a Omar le había gustado una de sus publicaciones, sintió como si su corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho. 

Tuvo que sentarse en uno de los escalones y respirar profundamente. Abrió la aplicación con manos temblorosas y fue hasta la foto en cuestión. Era una publicación muy vieja; más de tres años para ser exactos. Al ver el corazón rojo con el nombre de Omar al pie de la foto donde ambos aparecían besándose, sintió un aleteo en el estómago como si cientos de mariposas revolotearan en su interior.

Sentía como si la cabeza fuera a explotarle; una avalancha de preguntas se acumulaba en su mente. _“¿Omar había estado revisando su perfil?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué le había dado like a esa foto en particular?, ¿Quería darle a entender algo con eso?, ¿Qué debía hacer?”_

_-¡Joder!_ –Exclamó más alto de lo que hubiera querido, pero se sentía desesperado.

Se quedó allí, con el móvil en la mano mirando hacia la nada; tenía muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. En algún momento, mientras se devanaba los sesos pensando en lo que debería hacer, algo familiar de color amarillo fluorescente captó su atención. 

Se levantó del escalón y caminó hacia el fondo de la habitación. Había varios anaqueles donde su madre guardaba productos de limpieza, detergente y otras cosas. Pero allí estaba, en una esquina llena de polvo y olvidada. Acercó la mano y la tocó, como si no fuera suficiente solo con verla. Todo este tiempo había tenido la solución frente a él y no había sido capaz de verlo. Ahora sabía lo que debía hacer. 

*******

**_(Omar)_ **

****

_Dos meses después_

Ese día en particular le había sido casi imposible concentrarse por más de diez minutos seguidos y sabía perfectamente el por qué. En el taller de Producción Audiovisual, el profesor lo pilló cometiendo errores tan básicos que se ganó un regaño frente a toda la clase. Pero por más que intentaba dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, invariablemente su mente lo llevaba nuevamente al mismo dilema.

Llegó a su apartamento, dejó la mochila a un costado de la puerta y se sentó en el sofá. Mientras miraba el _Puente de Brooklyn_ , recordó con nostalgia el último paseo que Ander y él habían dado por ese mismo puente casi un año antes. Eran más de las seis de la tarde, por lo que en Madrid pasaba de la medianoche y eso solo significaba una cosa: Ander estaba cumpliendo veintidós años.

Tenían cinco años celebrando sus respectivos cumpleaños; los primeros años los habían celebrado juntos en Madrid y los dos últimos años lo habían hecho por video llamada, pero nunca habían pasado desapercibidos. Él era mayor que Ander por un año, pero ambos cumplían en julio; primero era el cumpleaños de Ander y una semana después el suyo.

El problema, si es que se le podía llamar así, era que tenía más de dos meses que no sabía nada de él. Recordaba muy bien la última conversación que habían tenido puesto que le había preguntado por Azucena ya que le guardaba un cariño muy especial. Además habían hablado de la universidad y de sus colegas; en términos generales, todo había fluido relativamente normal, pero después de esa llamada Ander no había vuelto a contactarlo… y él tampoco. 

Incluso cuando unos días después le dio _like_ a esa foto por error, pensó que Ander le llamaría o le mandaría un mensaje, pero extrañamente nada de eso había sucedido. Así que aquí estaba, viendo correr el reloj y pensando si debía llamarle ahora –como lo había hecho los últimos dos años que en cuanto el reloj marcaba las doce con un minuto era el primero en felicitarlo-, o podía dejarlo pasar y mandarle un mensaje más tarde.

Al final se decidió por lo segundo, así que puso una película e intentó dejar pasar el tema. Despertó en la madrugada con dolor de cuello porque se había quedado dormido en una mala posición, así que se levantó de mala gana y se fue a su habitación.

Por la mañana, despertó un poco más tarde de lo usual por lo que se apresuró para meterse a la ducha ya que tenía una presentación a primera hora y no quería llegar tarde. Salió a paso rápido de su apartamento, hizo la parada habitual en la cafetería de la esquina y salió rumbo al metro con un cappuccino en la mano. Se puso sus _AirPods_ y entró al vagón. Mientras escuchaba música, pensó en Ander y decidió que le hablaría al salir de clases.

*******

**_(Ander)_ **

Aunque ya se había hecho a la idea que Omar no le llamaría en cuanto el reloj marcara las doce como los años anteriores, todavía guardaba una mínima esperanza de estar equivocado, por lo que se mantuvo despierto con el móvil muy cerca de él. Pero conforme pasaron los minutos y la llamada no llegó, su estado de ánimo fue decayendo poco a poco. Finalmente a la una de la mañana decidió irse a dormir; apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y silenció el teléfono, intentando no pensar más en él. 

Después de que recibiera ese _“like”_ en Instagram, había pensado que Omar lo llamaría pero nada estaba más alejado de la realidad. Omar no lo había hecho y fue entonces cuando decidió no ser él quien propiciara la siguiente llamada o mensaje, con la esperanza de que fuera Omar quien lo buscara para variar, pero de eso ya habían pasado dos meses y desde entonces no habían vuelto a hablar. Estaba claro que Omar estaba lejos de perdonarlo, pero a pesar de ello, seguía enfocado en el plan que había trazado para recuperarlo.

Su madre lo despertó muy temprano con su desayuno favorito y estuvieron charlando un buen rato antes de que cada uno tuviera que marcharse a sus respectivas actividades. Durante todo el transcurso de la mañana recibió varias llamadas y mensajes de felicitación de sus amigos tanto de la universidad como de sus antiguos colegas. 

Cuando Guzmán le llamó, le dijo que ya había organizado con los demás una salida para el finde para festejarlo. No se sentía con muchos ánimos de celebrar, pero sabía que no podría convencer a Guzmán de lo contrario, así que aceptó a regañadientes. 

A media tarde se encontró con su padre como lo había hecho todos los días durante los últimos dos meses, solo que esta vez se habían reunido en un restaurante por motivo de su cumpleaños. 

_-¿Y cómo van las cosas? ¿Ya tienes alguna respuesta?_ –Le preguntó su padre en algún momento durante la comida.

_-Aún no, pero todo parece marchar bien, de cualquier manera todavía tenemos dos meses más…_

Lo vio asentir, al parecer satisfecho con su respuesta.

_-Has trabajado muy duro estos últimos dos meses… estoy seguro que lo conseguirás. ¿Sabes? Estoy muy orgulloso de tío, hijo…_

Al escuchar a su padre hablarle así, se sintió emocionado pero no dijo más. Solo le dedicó una sonrisa sintiéndose agradecido porque hubiera accedido a ayudarlo.

Cuando llegó a su casa ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y ya había perdido toda esperanza de que Omar le llamara. _“A lo mejor, se ha olvidado de tu cumpleaños, gilipollas…”_ –Pensó con un cierto dejo de amargura.

Su madre salió de la cocina para recibirlo, lo que hizo que dejara a un lado sus cavilaciones.

_-Hola cariño, la cena está casi lista, sube a cambiarte y yo te llamo en un rato más, ¿te parece?_

_-Vale, gracias, mamá._ –Respondió obligándose a sonreír, mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando entró a su habitación, se quitó el blazer que llevaba puesto y lo dejó en el respaldo de la silla, para después dejarse caer sobre la cama soltando un suspiro.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y se masajeó las sienes. Debería de sentirse feliz por llegar a los veintidós años sano; un mes antes le había tocado su revisión médica y los resultados confirmaban que estaba libre de cáncer, pero hoy especialmente se sentía melancólico. Mientras pensaba en ello su móvil comenzó a sonar, lo cogió y sin ver quién llamaba, contestó.

La voz profunda de Omar lo tomó por sorpresa, por lo que se sentó sobre la cama esbozando una sonrisa sin que pudiera evitarlo.

*******

**_(Ander / Omar)_ **

Omar escuchó la voz ronca de Ander y no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el estómago, pero rápidamente se recompuso y pronunció bajando un poco el tono de voz:

_-Feliz cumpleaños, nene…_

_-Omar… gracias. Pensé que lo habías olvidado._ –En cuanto terminó la frase se arrepintió, llevándose una mano a la frente al tiempo que hacía una mueca.

_-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?_ –Omar le preguntó, mientras se acomodaba la mochila al hombro para dirigirse a su trabajo.

_-Sí, bueno… eh… yo… Gracias por llamar_. –Tartamudeó sintiéndose el tío más torpe del mundo.

- _Bueno y ¿qué tal ha ido tu día? ¿Te han festejado mucho?_

_-Lo normal… Ya sabes. Guzmán me ha dicho que celebraremos el finde con los demás._

_-Eso suena divertido… ¿Irán al Teatro Barceló?_

_-No, han abierto un nuevo lugar que flipas…_

_-Ya… Pues cuando vaya a Madrid me gustaría conocerlo._

- _¿Ah sí? ¿Vendrás?_ -Preguntó emocionado.

_-No… quiero decir que no lo tengo planeado, pero cuando vaya me gustaría conocerlo…_

_-Ya… Ahora estás muy liado, supongo ¿no? No he sabido mucho de ti en estos meses…_ -Se atrevió a decirle.

_-Sí, bueno… ya sabes, entre el curro, la universidad y los amigos, no tengo mucho tiempo libre._

_-Me imagino…_ -Murmuró, sintiendo un pinchazo de celos al escucharlo hacer mención de sus amigos. 

_-Bueno y entonces ¿hoy no tienes planeado hacer nada?_ –Insistió Omar.

_-¿Qué?_ –Tuvo que preguntar de nuevo, ya que perdió el hilo de la conversación mientras lo imaginaba pasando el rato con otras personas. Por supuesto ahora él ya no era alguien prioritario en su vida…

_-Te pregunté si no tienes planeado hacer nada hoy…_

- _Ya, perdón, es que me distraje un momento. Sí, pero es algo tranquilo, ¿sabes?_ –Mintió. 

De pronto no le apetecía que Omar supiera lo patética que era su vida sin él, y que ni siquiera el día de su cumpleaños tuviera algún buen plan. Así que de la nada se inventó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

_-Saldré a cenar…_

_-Ya, con Guzmán, Samu y los demás supongo…_

_-No, a ellos los veré el finde. Saldré con alguien más… Eh, mmm… Nos estamos conociendo._

Al escucharlo, algo dentro de Omar se removió. Tuvo que detener su marcha y buscar una banca donde sentarse. De pronto, esos dos meses de silencio cobraron sentido y por alguna razón que no quería pensar demasiado, eso le dolió. Sabía que Ander era un tío muy atractivo y que podía salir con quién quisiera, pero no estaba preparado para que sucediera tan pronto y menos después de la manera en cómo le había insistido que le diera otra oportunidad. Como pudo, intentó sobreponerse de la sorpresa inicial y se escuchó decirle:

_-Que bien, tío._

Ander guardó silencio unos segundos pensando en que tal vez la estaba cagando con esa mentira que se había inventado, pero aun así se obligó a preguntar:

_-Gracias… ¿Y… qué hay de ti? ¿Estás con alguien?_ –En realidad no quería escuchar la respuesta, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Sentía un nudo en el estómago y las manos comenzaron a sudarle mientras esperaba a que Omar le respondiera.

Omar guardó silencio unos segundos meditando su respuesta. La imagen de Keith apareció en su mente, así como también el tipo de relación que ambos mantenían. Era complicado, así que se limitó a contestar:

_-No, no estoy con nadie. Si te soy sincero, creo que todavía no estoy listo para empezar otra relación._

Ander casi se echó a reír de la felicidad al escucharlo pero logró contenerse, y por un momento pensó en decirle la verdad.

_-Ya, bueno yo… esto no es nada serio, Omar…_

_-Tranqui, tío, no tienes que explicarme nada._ –Lo interrumpió. – _Tú y yo ahora somos amigos y me da gusto que seas feliz._

Mientras lo decía, comenzó a sentir un vacío en el pecho y en ese momento se dio cuenta que había estado equivocado cuando pensó que ya lo había superado. Solo había bastado saber que Ander estaba saliendo con alguien, para que se diera cuenta que lo seguía queriendo. El dolor que sentía en el pecho era prueba de ello.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_-Ya… Tienes razón._ –Se obligó a responder.

_-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Me dio gusto hablar contigo, nene._

No quería colgar. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle… pero decidió que no era el momento, por lo que al final logró murmurar:

_-Gracias por hablar. Y… ¿Omar?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Nada… que… a mí también me dio gusto escucharte. Extrañaba hablar contigo._

Omar esbozó una sonrisa triste y murmuró antes de colgar:

_-Yo también echaba de menos hablar contigo. Adiós, nene, diviértete._

*******


	15. Convirtiéndonos en lo que somos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de borrar y reescribir este capítulo un par de veces, finalmente quedé más o menos conforme con el resultado. ;)  
> Gracias si todavía estás leyendo esta historia; me hace muy feliz escribir sobre este par y poder compartirlo en esta plataforma.  
> xoxo

**Capítulo 15. Convirtiéndonos en lo que somos**

**_(Omar)_ **

****

_Cuatro meses después_

A pesar de que el otoño siempre venía acompañado de cierta melancolía, era por mucho su estación del año favorita. Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba era salir a caminar y admirar los árboles con sus increíbles colores dorados y rojos en mil tonalidades diferentes, y ver cómo caían las hojas y que el viento las levantara llevándoselas muy lejos. 

Faltaba poco para que las clases concluyeran y después podría disfrutar de las vacaciones de diciembre. Era increíble cómo el tiempo pasaba volando ya que parecía que había sido ayer cuando comenzó la universidad y al día de hoy le faltaba poco más de un año para graduarse.

Estaba sentado en el pasto a la orilla de un pequeño lago en _Prospect Park_ pensando en cuánto había cambiado su vida en estos últimos años. A pesar de estar tan lejos de casa, todos los fines de semana hablaba por teléfono con sus padres para estar al pendiente de la salud de Baba y saber cómo iban las cosas en la tienda. Su padre se había recuperado casi al cien por ciento del ictus que había sufrido y desde que Marina había nacido lo escuchaba mucho más relajado. También, -aunque no tan seguido-, tenía comunicación con Nadia, Guzmán y por supuesto con su amada sobrina, que cada día estaba mucho más mona y despierta.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Miró el reloj y se relajó. Había quedado con Keith, Jules, Matt, Jackson y Kat de reunirse en su apartamento para que todos juntos vieran el documental que Keith y él habían producido y aprovechar para tomarse unas cervezas y disfrutar del finde, pero todavía faltaban un par de horas para encontrarse con ellos, por lo que decidió quedarse un rato más disfrutando de ese tiempo a solas. 

Su relación con Keith se había estrechado considerablemente después de que se abriera con él y le contara lo sucedido con Ander. A partir de entonces habían forjado una especie de complicidad un tanto peculiar, porque se habían convertido en algo así como amigos con beneficios, pero sin llegar a albergar sentimientos románticos entre ellos.

Se veían casi a diario ya que tomaban algunas clases juntos en la facultad, y los fines de semana por lo regular salían de fiesta con el resto de su grupo de amigos; sin contar con que además algunos domingos quedaban para mirar películas. Pero a pesar de que se llevaban muy bien y que más de una vez habían terminado morreándose en alguna fiesta, faltaba esa chispa que los impulsara a querer iniciar una relación. 

En todo este tiempo solamente habían follado una sola vez y Omar recordaba perfectamente cuándo había sido. Fue después del cumpleaños de Ander y unos días antes del suyo. 

Cuando decidió acostarse con Keith, mucho tuvo que ver el que Ander le dijera que estaba saliendo con alguien, porque… ¿a quién quería engañar? Le había dolido darse cuenta la facilidad con la que Ander podía pasar página. Unas semanas antes, Ander había llorado por él y en un chasquido de dedos ya tenía alguien más con quien consolarse.

Así que cuando esa noche se le presentó la oportunidad de follar con Keith, no dudó en hacerlo. Motivado por algo en lo que no había querido ahondar, deseó con todo su ser que Keith fuera esa persona con la que pudiera mantener una relación estable. Pero cuando todo terminó, se dio cuenta que no había la química necesaria para que eso fuera posible. 

Su mente, lo llevó a ese recuerdo y soltó una carcajada al recordar la conversación.

_Keith respiraba con dificultad, intentando recobrar el aliento y él había encendido un cigarrillo acomodándose contra las almohadas. Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, como si cada uno estuviera haciendo una evaluación de lo sucedido, hasta que Keith se giró hacia él._

_“No estuvo tan mal, ¿no?” –Keith murmuró, pero la mueca que hizo decía todo lo contrario, por lo que Omar exhaló el humo y se burló._

_“Mmm… no, pudo haber estado peor…”_

_“¡Eres un cabrón!”_

_Se miraron a los ojos, sosteniendo la mirada por unos segundos y después ambos se echaron a reír._

_“Es una lástima que en la cama seamos un desastre, porque si no fuera por eso, estaría pensando seriamente en proponerte matrimonio.” –Keith dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia._

_“Ya… y yo habría aceptado encantado…” –Le contestó Omar siguiéndole el juego._

_“Hablando en serio, Omar… no me gustaría que cambiaran las cosas entre nosotros… Sí, tal vez no fue lo que esperábamos, pero fuera del sexo, me la paso jodidamente bien cuando estoy contigo…”_

_“Yo también me la paso muy bien contigo y las cosas no tienen por qué ser diferentes entre nosotros… fue solo un polvo, probamos y ya está… seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?”_

_Keith sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios._

_“Pues ya está… así será…”_

Y así había sido. Su relación no cambió en lo absoluto, no había silencios incómodos o excusas estúpidas para evitarse; por el contrario, seguían viéndose y saliendo a fiestas como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Incluso meses después, en una reunión en casa de Jules donde ambos habían bebido demás, se habían vuelto a besar pero no había pasado de eso.

Así que aquí estaba, con una vida amorosa que dejaba mucho que desear y sin ningún prospecto a la vista con el que pudiera iniciar una relación estable. Se acostó boca arriba mirando el follaje multicolor de los árboles y su mente invariablemente evocó el recuerdo de Ander, lo que hizo que emitiera un gruñido.

Ander… De verdad que últimamente no lo entendía. Parecía que el hablar con Ander era como viajar en una montaña rusa de emociones sin cinturón de seguridad.

El día en que Omar cumplió veintitrés años, Ander lo llamó unos minutos después de medianoche. Parecía más que ansioso por hacerle saber cuánto lo extrañaba, y nunca durante toda la conversación, había hecho mención del tío con el que estaba saliendo, y por supuesto, él tampoco había preguntado. 

Hablaron por un buen rato y en algún momento, Omar casi había jurado que Ander estaba borracho, porque su voz se escuchaba ligeramente pastosa y comenzó a decir cosas que no tenían mucho sentido, entre ellas, había insistido en que tenía un regalo sorpresa para él.

Las semanas pasaron y el regalo nunca llegó, así como tampoco volvió a saber de él hasta después de más de un mes. No entendía sus cambios de actitud y a decir verdad, lo tenían un poco desconcertado, pero evitaba darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto porque sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado.

Soltando un suspiro, se levantó y se sacudió el pasto que se había pegado a sus pantalones. Ya era hora de que emprendiera el camino de regreso a su apartamento si es que no quería que sus colegas llegaran antes que él y tuvieran que estar esperándolo. 

A pesar de que llegó quince minutos antes, Jules y Matt ya estaban esperándolo cargados con botanas y cervezas. Los saludó y los tres subieron a su apartamento. Un rato más tarde, llegaron los demás, entre ellos Keith. 

Se sentía relajado y feliz por pasar la tarde con sus amigos; pusieron música y mientras Jackson preparaba cocteles, el resto se sentaron a charlar animadamente.

_-¿Están listos para ver nuestro documental?_ –Preguntó Keith, sin poder ocultar su emoción.

Omar sonrió al escucharlo. Ambos habían trabajado muy duro en ese proyecto y significaba mucho para ellos, ya que hablaba sobre cómo habían ido evolucionando los derechos del colectivo LGBTIQ+ y la problemática actual en el mundo.

_-¿Qué les parece si antes de verlo, pedimos algo de comer?_ –Intervino Kat. – _¡Muero de hambre!_

_-Vale, ¿quieren que pidamos unas pizzas?_ –Omar sugirió, sacando su móvil para ordenarlas desde la aplicación.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que las pizzas eran la opción más rápida, así que hizo el pedido y después todos se reunieron frente a la pantalla que estaba en la sala para mirar el trabajo que Keith y él habían realizado.

_-Sus críticas objetivas serán de gran ayuda, porque este proyecto vale la mitad de nuestra calificación final…_ -Mientras les explicaba la importancia del mismo, Keith se acercó hasta donde Omar estaba sentado manipulando el control remoto.

_-¿Dónde guardas los ceniceros, Omar?_ –Gritó Kat, mientras abría cajones en busca de uno.

_-¡Están en el segundo cajón de izquierda a derecha_! –Le respondió Keith.

_-Ah… sí, se me olvidaba que pasas más tiempo aquí que en tu propia casa, jaja._ –Se burló Kat, sacando el cenicero de donde Keith le había dicho.

Keith se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita. 

_-Hazme espacio…_ -Le pidió Keith, entregándole una cerveza mientras le daba un gran sorbo a la suya. El sofá era muy amplio, por lo que Omar separó las piernas para que Keith se acomodara entre ellas. Cuando Keith se recargó contra él, lo rodeó con un brazo alrededor de la cintura. 

Para todos era muy común esa proximidad entre ellos, por lo que nadie se inmutó al verlos abrazados en el sofá, con Keith recargando la cabeza contra su pecho. Jules y Matt –quienes llevaban varios meses saliendo- se sentaron en la otra esquina y el resto en el sofá de al lado.

Omar apagó la música e inició el video. Estaba por terminar el documental, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Omar miró la aplicación y haciendo amago de moverse, anunció:

_-Ya llegó la comida. Voy a abrir…_

_-No te levantes, Omar, estoy muy cómodo._ –Se quejó Keith, sin moverse un solo centímetro.

Al escucharlo, Kat puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó moviendo la cabeza. _–Ya voy yo, pero que conste que es solo porque muero de hambre. ¡Ah… y ponle pausa, Omar, que no quiero perderme el final!_

Keith le tiró un beso mientras levantaba la voz para hacerse escuchar: _-Eres un amor, ¿lo sabías?_

_-¡Lo sé!_ –Contestó Kat riendo, mientras abría la puerta. Recibió las pizzas y las llevó a la mesita de centro. 

_-¿Alguien tiene cinco dólares para la propina?_ –Preguntó mirándolos. 

_-Toma…_ -Se adelantó Jackson, sacando un billete de su cartera.

Kat le guiñó un ojo y se encaminó a la puerta nuevamente para darle la propina al repartidor.

En la sala, sus colegas hablaban sobre sus impresiones de lo que habían visto hasta ahora, claramente emocionados por el trabajo que Keith y él habían realizado. Cada uno tenía una opinión que quería compartir, por lo que todos hablaban a la vez y era difícil entender lo que decían.

Omar estaba tan enganchado en la conversación que no se dio cuenta que Kat estaba tardando demasiado tiempo.

_-¿Omar? Me parece que hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar contigo…_

El tono de voz y la manera en como pronunció su nombre, hizo que girara la cabeza hacia ella, mientras liberaba uno de sus brazos de la cintura de Keith. La sonrisa murió en sus labios y su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente al ver a Ander de pie mirándolo desde el umbral.

*******


	16. Pesadilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Aquí está el capítulo 16!  
> Espero que lo disfruten!  
> xoxo

**Capítulo 16. Pesadilla**

*******

Omar estaba tan enganchado en la conversación que no se dio cuenta que Kat estaba tardando demasiado tiempo.

_-¿Omar? Me parece que hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar contigo…_

El tono de voz y la manera en como pronunció su nombre, hizo que girara la cabeza hacia ella, mientras liberaba uno de sus brazos de la cintura de Keith. La sonrisa murió en sus labios y su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente al ver a Ander de pie mirándolo desde el umbral.

*******

**_(Ander)_ **

****

_Tres horas antes_

El Boeing 787 aterrizó sin contratiempos en la terminal siete del aeropuerto _JFK_ cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Mientras esperaba a que la aeronave se detuviera por completo, miró distraídamente a través de la ventanilla, y ahogó una carcajada al recordar la breve charla que había sostenido con la empleada de la aerolínea que lo había atendido en Madrid. 

Era bastante guapa; castaña de ojos verdes y con un cuerpo de infarto, -al grado que hasta él había sido capaz de reconocerlo-, y al parecer ella había pensado lo mismo de él, puesto que se había deshecho en atenciones e incluso le había coqueteado abiertamente, poniéndolo nervioso. Eso de que las chicas flirtearan con él se le daba fatal… lo hacía sentir incómodo y nunca sabía cómo responder; solo podía sentir cómo le subía el color a las mejillas. 

_“¿Viajando solo a una ciudad como New York?”_ –Le había preguntado guiñándole el ojo.

_“Ajá…”_

_“Perdón que te lo diga, pero un tío tan guapo como tú, seguro que encontrarás como divertirte…”_

Al escucharla no pudo evitar sonreír, y matándole la ilusión, se acercó un poco más al mostrador hasta estar muy cerca de ella.

_“Te voy a contar un secreto, voy a buscar a mi exnovio… quiero intentar recuperarlo…”_

La cara de decepción que puso al escucharlo había valido aquel numerito, por lo que tuvo que morderse los carrillos por dentro para no soltar una carcajada. 

Al finalizar el trámite, y ya totalmente resignada, pareció conmovida por su confesión porque del asiento que originalmente tenía en la fila treinta y nueve, le asignó uno en Premium Economy. 

_“Fila once… Ander Muñoz”_ –Pronunció en voz alta, antes de tenderle el pasaporte junto con el pase de abordar. _“Ojalá que lo logres”._

Al escucharla, Ander le había dado la mejor de sus sonrisas… No podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte.

Cuando el piloto anunció que habían llegado a Nueva York, y las señales de que podía desabrocharse el cinturón se encendieron, hizo a un lado esa anécdota divertida y se levantó de inmediato para sacar su _backpack_ y formarse en la fila para avanzar hacia la salida. No es que sufriera de claustrofobia, -pero poco le faltaba-, y odiaba cuando una vez detenido el avión, tenía que esperar a que salieran las decenas de pasajeros de los asientos de enfrente. 

Maldijo a su suerte dejando escapar un resoplido, y poniendo los ojos en blanco, intentó permanecer impasible cuando una viejecita que se encontraba en el asiento de adelante, se levantó con una calma inaudita bloqueando el pasillo. Haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, le sonrió débilmente y la ayudó a bajar sus pertenencias del compartimiento superior. 

Mientras esperaba en silencio a que la señora dejara de platicar con el pasajero de al lado y se decidiera a avanzar, tamborileaba los dedos contra el respaldo del asiento. Finalmente la anciana comenzó a moverse, y en cuanto le fue posible, la rodeó para salir a paso apresurado hacia migración. Sabía por experiencia las largas filas que solían hacerse y quería evitarlas en la medida de lo posible. 

Casi cuarenta minutos después y tras una larga serie de cuestionamientos por parte del oficial de migración, finalmente éste le selló el pasaporte y pudo recoger su equipaje. En cuanto salió del aeropuerto, notó que el sol se estaba ocultando por lo que miró el reloj y negando con la cabeza, vio que marcaba apenas las cuatro cincuenta de la tarde. 

Esa era una de las cosas que menos le atraía del otoño; los días eran demasiado cortos y le provocaban cierta melancolía. Dejó su maleta a un lado y encendió un cigarrillo dándole una profunda calada para después exhalar el humo lentamente, como si eso pudiera calmarle los nervios. Conforme transcurría el tiempo se sentía cada vez más inquieto, casi que podía sentir cómo la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sintió cómo el viento frío le golpeaba el rostro y no pudo evitar temblar. No sabía a ciencia cierta si ese estremecimiento se debía al clima –lo cual sería exagerado puesto que en otoño el tiempo era mucho más benevolente-, o se debía al hecho de que muy pronto volvería a ver a Omar. De cualquier forma se ajustó la capucha de la sudadera y dándole dos caladas más al cigarro, lo apagó contra el cenicero de metal que estaba a su lado. 

Sacó su móvil para teclear la dirección del hotel en la aplicación de Uber y esperó. Había reservado únicamente una noche en un hotel que estaba a un poco más de un kilómetro del piso de Omar, con la esperanza de que una vez que Omar supiera el por qué estaba aquí, lo dejara quedarse estos días con él.

A los pocos minutos un _Honda Accord_ se detuvo a un costado de la acera a unos metros de donde él se encontraba. Comprobó el número de las placas en la aplicación y se acercó. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años de aspecto extranjero, bajó del auto para ayudarlo con su equipaje, y en un inglés con un marcado acento, le dijo que lo llevaría hasta su hotel. 

Durante el trayecto, el hombre quien se presentó como Yusnavi, resultó ser de esas personas que hablaban hasta por los codos, y así fue como se enteró que era originario de Cuba pero que llevaba ya varios años radicando en la ciudad. Cuando supo que Ander era madrileño, de inmediato dejó de hablar en inglés y comenzó a hablar en español, pero lo hacía tan rápido, que Ander tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entender todo lo que éste le contaba. 

Divertido, terminó escuchando la historia del por qué sus padres le habían puesto ese nombre tan singular, y tuvo que ahogar una risita cuando entendió que Yusnavi venía de la palabra en inglés _US Navy_. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, se despidió de él dándole una buena propina y le agradeció mentalmente por haber conseguido distraerlo aunque fuera por una hora.

Después de registrarse, subió a su habitación y durante unos minutos se quedó de pie frente a la ventana admirando la vista. Cada vez faltaba menos para ver a Omar y solo de pensarlo, volvía a sentir ese aleteo en el estómago. Echó un último vistazo y se alejó de la ventana para abrir su maleta; sacó algo de ropa limpia que dejó sobre la cama y llevando con él un pequeño maletín de viaje, entró al baño. Quería ducharse antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. 

Treinta minutos después, ya se había rasurado, lavado los dientes y se había puesto un poco de perfume también. Después de cambiarse de ropa varias veces, al final optó por lo que originalmente había elegido en primer lugar. Unos jeans azules, una playera de algodón oscura, un blazer negro y tenis blancos. 

  
Se miró al espejo y sonrió satisfecho. Sabía que era una tontería, pero quería gustarle a Omar; quería que cuando Omar lo viera siguiera pensando que era atractivo. Antes de salir de la habitación, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y cogió una bufanda.

Cuando salió del hotel ya estaba completamente oscuro y la temperatura había disminuido notablemente. Se abrochó el único botón del blazer y pasándose la bufanda alrededor del cuello, comenzó a caminar a paso lento. Durante el trayecto, miró un par de veces hacia el Puente de Brooklyn preguntándose si aquel candado que Omar y él habían puesto varios años atrás, seguiría allí.

Ya había pasado casi un año y medio desde la última vez que él y Omar habían estado allí para comprobarlo, y aunque en esa ocasión habían corrido con suerte, hoy era poco probable que no lo hubieran removido ya. Aún así, quería pensar que lo encontraría enganchado tan firme como el primer día. Así que hizo una nota mental, para darse una vuelta en esos días y comprobarlo. Con suerte, Omar accedería a acompañarlo.

Menos de quince minutos después, se detuvo frente al edificio de Omar. Esperaba que por ser sábado en la tarde pudiera encontrarlo en su piso, ya que no le había llamado por teléfono, porque quería sorprenderlo. Durante todos estos meses se había contenido para no contarle sus planes, así que qué más daba esperar un poco más y decírselo personalmente.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Inspiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia la entrada. La puerta principal estaba entreabierta, por lo que entró dirigiéndose hasta el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el décimo piso, recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta, pero se detuvo un par de metros antes al ver que una chica rubia hablaba con quién parecía ser un repartidor de pizzas. 

De pronto, comenzó a dudar de que hubiera hecho una buena elección al decidir no llamarle antes. Mientras pensaba qué hacer, el repartidor pasó a su lado y entonces notó que ella lo observaba con curiosidad. No le quedó más remedio que acercase y aclarándose la garganta le dijo en un perfecto inglés que estaba buscando a Omar.

_-¿Omar?_ –Inquirió un tanto sorprendida, mientras lo estudiaba con unos intensos ojos azules. _–Espera un momento._

La rubia abrió la puerta de par en par, pues hasta ese momento había permanecido entrecerrada, y se volvió hacia el interior gritando:

_-¿Omar? Me parece que hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar contigo…_

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Por un momento todo a su alrededor desapareció excepto la imagen que tenía enfrente. En ese mismo sofá donde Omar y él habían hecho el amor tiempo atrás, estaba Omar de espaldas a la puerta con un tío en su regazo abrazándolo por la cintura, mientras éste recargaba su cabeza contra su pecho, y por varios segundos, mientras observaba la escena, sintió que se quedaba sin aire. 

Cuando Omar se giró y sus miradas se encontraron, lo que vio en su expresión le confirmó que no estaba equivocado. Los ojos de Omar reflejaban una mezcla de alarma y desconcierto. Al parecer, el más sorprendido con su llegada no había sido Omar sino él mismo. Nunca durante todas las veces que hablaron por teléfono Omar siquiera le insinuó que estaba con alguien. De hecho, recordaba que el día de su cumpleaños se lo había preguntado y Omar le había dicho que no se sentía preparado para iniciar una relación.

Lo que sucedió después, pasó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Fue eso o que estaba en estado de shock y no podía pensar con claridad. Lo único que se repetía una y otra vez era que había alguien más en la vida de Omar.

_-¿Ander?_ –Casi gritó.

Lo vio intercambiar unas palabras con el tío con el que estaba, quien lo miraba como si supiera quién era él, para después levantarse del sofá y acercarse hasta él.

_-¿Ander? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué?_

Omar le lanzó una pregunta tras otra, mientras lo seguía mirando atónito.

_-Hola… Perdóname por no avisarte que vendría…_ -Logró responder.

Omar negó con la cabeza y volvió a preguntar:

_-¿Cuándo llegaste?_

Se aclaró la garganta y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Podía sentirlas frías y sudorosas, así como la boca seca. Pero como pudo intentó mostrarse ecuánime, antes de responder.

_-Hace un rato… Oye, veo que llegué en un mal momento. Mira, me estoy quedando en el Hotel Tillary, el que está en la avenida Flatbush muy cerca de aquí. Me gustaría hablar contigo. Tal vez podríamos quedar mañana... si no estás muy liado._

Lo vio mirar brevemente hacia la sala, o _¿había sido hacia el tío con el que estaba?_ Ander no estaba seguro, pero después de unos segundos lo miró a él nuevamente.

_-Sí, está bien. Podríamos vernos para desayunar…_

La chica rubia con la que había hablado antes, se acercó a ellos y dirigiéndose a Omar, le sugirió:

_-Omar, ¿por qué no invitas a tu amigo a entrar y así nos lo presentas?_

Al escucharla, Ander dio un paso atrás. Lo último que le apetecía era conocer a sus “amigos”, o mejor dicho al novio de Omar. Lo que deseaba era salir de allí y refugiarse en la soledad de su habitación. Pero antes de que pudiera negarse, Omar asintió.

_-Claro… Perdona tío, es solo que me sorprendió verte aquí, entra…_

_-Gracias, pero de verdad no creo sea buena idea…_

_-Oye… -_ Intervino la rubia, _-¡que no mordemos, eh!_

_-Ya…_ -atinó a murmurar. – _Vale, solo un momento._

_-Me parece bien, bueno yo soy Kat, por cierto…_

_-Ander_ –Respondió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

_-Pues venga, Ander… no seas tímido._ –Le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia donde estaban el resto de sus amigos.

Omar lo miró brevemente y le hizo una señal con la mano para que entrara. Mientras caminaba hacia la sala, escaneó rápidamente todo a su alrededor. El lugar estaba tal cual como lo recordaba, salvo quizás por la enorme planta que estaba cerca de la ventana. Varios pares de ojos lo miraban curiosos y cuando miró al tío que estaba con Omar, notó que éste lo miraba con recelo.

_-Chicos… Éste es Ander, él… él es… un colega de Madrid._

_“Un colega…” –_ Pensó Ander, alzando las cejas sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose peor cada momento que pasaba.

_-Ander, ellos son mis colegas de la universidad…_ _Matt y Jules, Jackson, Kat y Keith…_

_-Encantado… -_ Murmuró, sin moverse de donde estaba.

_-Así que tú eres Ander…_ -Al escucharlo se giró hacia Keith y tuvo oportunidad de observarlo mejor. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro con rizos como los suyos y unos intensos ojos azules que lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos. Así como un par de piercings en la oreja y en la ceja, y los brazos tatuados.

_-Keith… no…_ -La forma en la que Omar se dirigió a él, hizo que éste apretara la mandíbula pero no dijo nada más.

Un tío moreno y musculoso al que Ander creía recordar que Omar había dicho que se llamaba Jackson, rompió el momento incómodo, ofreciéndole una bebida. 

_-Hago los mejores cocteles Ander, ven a probar uno._ –Y haciéndole una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, se dirigió hacia la isla de la cocina. 

No le apetecía beber pero era preferible que quedarse de pie frente a aquel tío, que por lo visto sabía quién era él, aunque Ander no tuviera ni las más remota idea de su existencia. Miró a Omar y notó que estaba tenso pero intentaba no demostrarlo, así que cuando escuchó que Jackson lo llamaba nuevamente, apartó la mirada de Omar y fue tras él.

Cuando Jackson y él regresaron a la sala con una bebida en la mano, notó que Omar se había cambiado de lugar y ahora estaba sentado sobre la duela de madera en el extremo opuesto de donde estaba el tal Keith.

_-Estábamos viendo un documental que Omar y Keith hicieron… Está muy interesante_. –Señaló Jules.

En cuanto la chica hizo esa observación, los demás comenzaron a hablar de ello. Se veían emocionados dando sus argumentos al respecto, y como él no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando, solo asintió y le dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras los escuchaba.

Kat se acercó a Omar, quien estaba a un par de metros de donde él se había sentado y escuchó que ella le pedía una sudadera prestada.

_-¿Por favor, cariño? Es que olvidé la mía y me dio frío…_

_-Claro, ahora te traigo una, guapa._ –Omar le sonrió, levantándose del piso y le pasó una mano por el pelo en forma cariñosa.

En ese momento, Matt se dirigió a él preguntándole qué opinión tenía sobre los derechos del colectivo LGBTIQ+, lo que hizo que los demás guardaran silencio esperando su respuesta. Lo habían pillado desprevenido, así que intentó pensar en su pregunta, cuando vio que Keith se levantaba y seguía a Omar hasta su habitación.

Contestó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, mientras miraba de reojo hacia la habitación de Omar. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de levantarse e ir tras ellos pero sabía que no sería lo más inteligente de su parte, por lo que se contuvo.

Diez minutos después, ninguno de los dos había regresado y él estaba ya al borde de la histeria. Se tomó el resto del contenido de su bebida de un solo trago y se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano.

_-¿Qué pasa con Omar? ¡Me voy a congelar!_ –Exclamó Kat, frotándose los muslos con las palmas de las manos. – _Voy a buscarlo…_ -murmuró, haciendo amago de levantarse.

_-¡No vayas, los vas a interrumpir! Ya sabes cómo son esos dos…_ -Se burló Jules. _–Seguramente ahora estarán besándose o algo más…_

Al escucharla, se sintió enfermo. Tenía que salir ahora mismo de ese lugar. No soportaba estar un minuto más sentado como un estúpido escuchando gilipolleces, e imaginándose a Omar en los brazos de ese tío. Todo estaba saliendo tan diferente de como lo había imaginado… Era como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla y no pudiera ser capaz de despertarse.

*******


	17. Are you fucking kidding me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo 17 está listo!  
> Espero que lo disfruten!  
> Siempre es agradable saber qué opinan al respecto ;)  
> xoxo

*******

Diez minutos después, ninguno de los dos había regresado y él estaba ya al borde de la histeria. Se tomó el resto del contenido de su bebida de un solo trago y se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano.

_-¿Qué pasa con Omar? ¡Me voy a congelar!_ –Exclamó Kat, frotándose los muslos con las palmas de las manos. – _Voy a buscarlo…_ -murmuró, haciendo amago de levantarse.

_-¡No vayas, los vas a interrumpir! Ya sabes cómo son esos dos…_ -Se burló Jules. _–Seguramente ahora estarán besándose o algo más…_

Al escucharla, se sintió enfermo. Tenía que salir ahora mismo de ese lugar. No soportaba estar un minuto más sentado como un estúpido escuchando gilipolleces, e imaginándose a Omar en los brazos de ese tío. Todo estaba saliendo tan diferente de como lo había imaginado… Era como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla y no pudiera ser capaz de despertarse.

*******

**Capítulo 17. Are you fucking kidding me?**

**_(Omar)_ **

_-¿Estás bien?_

Unos segundos después, escuchó que volvía a preguntar.

_-¿Omar? ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?_

Keith lo miraba con gesto preocupado, de pie frente a él. Omar respiró profundamente y soltó el aire mientras se aferraba con las manos –sin darse cuenta-, a la orilla de la cama en donde estaba sentado. Seguía en shock.

_-Sí…_ -Logró murmurar. _–Solo… dame unos minutos._

Su cabeza era un caos. Todavía no podía creer que Ander estuviera del otro lado de la habitación. Decir que lo había sorprendido era poco. Casi se había cagado en los pantalones al verlo de pie en el umbral. _“¿Pero qué cojones estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que vendría?”_

Necesitaba hablar con él a solas y preguntárselo pero no podía pedirle a sus amigos que se marcharan así como así. No sabía qué era lo que Ander pretendía al aparecerse así, de la nada. Si por lo menos alguna de las veces que hablaron por teléfono le hubiera dicho que pensaba viajar a Nueva York, tendría un poco más de sentido…

Las palabras de Keith lo hicieron levantar la vista y dejar a un lado todas las preguntas que tenía.

_-Omar, necesitamos volver; imagino que por tu reacción no te esperabas esto, pero necesitas calmarte porque te ves muy alterado. Además, si no nos damos prisa, estoy seguro que Kat vendrá en cualquier momento y sabrá que algo está pasando. A menos que no te importe…_

_-No, no quiero que lo sepan. Vamos…_ -Se levantó de la cama y cogió la primer sudadera que encontró, pero antes de salir, se volvió hacia él. _–Keith, de verdad necesito hablar con él…_

_-¿Quieres que me invente algo para que los dejemos solos? ¿No crees que eso será muy obvio?_ –Lo cuestionó, alzando una ceja.

_-¡Joder!_ –Exclamó, sin saber qué hacer.

_-Mira, intenta tranquilizarte y en un rato más buscaré la manera para que todos nos marchemos. Así podrás hablar con él a solas, ¿de acuerdo?_

Al escucharlo, Omar asintió. 

_-Ah… y ¿Omar? Solo quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar que ese cabrón te vuelva a hacer daño._

_-Keith… calma…_ -Se vio obligado a decirle. _–Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero te aseguro que no voy a permitir que vuelva a lastimarme._

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Omar le entregó la chamarra a Kat quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a Ander por ningún lado, por lo que asumió que había entrado al baño.

_-Por cierto, tu amigo se marchó. Dijo que estaba cansado del viaje pero que te llamaría mañana._ –Le dijo a modo de explicación, alzándose de hombros.

_-Ya… Gracias, Kat._ –Murmuró, tratando de ocultar su decepción.

Las siguientes dos horas transcurrieron en cámara lenta para él. Por más que intentaba meterse a la conversación, su mente lo traicionaba una y otra vez con la imagen de Ander mirándolo desde el umbral. En algún momento desvió su mirada hacia Keith y éste guiñándole un ojo, le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

Omar se levantó y cruzó el espacio que había entre ellos dejándose caer a su lado. De inmediato, Keith le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, mientras seguía charlando. Jackson comenzó a contar chistes haciendo que todos rieran a carcajadas, pero por más que él intentaba disfrutar como el resto de sus colegas, simplemente le era imposible hacerlo. Sintió cómo Keith lo atraía más hacia él para darle un beso en la sien, y emitiendo un falso bostezo, anunció que se sentía muy cansado y que quería marcharse. 

Omar le agradeció con una sonrisa ya que su plan había surtido efecto. Los demás también se habían levantado y comenzaron a recoger botellas, vasos y el resto de comida que había sobrado antes de despedirse.

_-De verdad espero que el lunes que nos veamos te encuentres mejor. De cualquier forma si necesitas hablar, llámame, no importa la hora ¿de acuerdo?_

Omar asintió, sintiéndose agradecido por tenerlo en su vida.

_-Te quiero, cabrón…_ -Gritó Keith, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando se quedó solo cogió su móvil y le marcó a Ander, pero de inmediato saltó el buzón de voz; lo intentó una segunda vez con el mismo resultado.

_-¡Jodeeer, Ander!_ –Siseó, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Pensó en las opciones que tenía, y decidió que si esperaba hasta mañana para que Ander lo contactara, no podría dormir. Así que googleó la ruta más rápida para llegar al Hotel Tillary, y una vez que la memorizó, salió de su apartamento. Tal y como había dicho Ander, el hotel estaba muy cerca y por la velocidad a la que caminaba, diez minutos después ya estaba entrando al amplio vestíbulo. 

Si Ander había apagado su móvil tenía claro que no tenía la menor intención de hablar con él. Y conociéndolo, estaba seguro que al verlo abrazado con Keith se había montado toda una película sobre ellos. En teoría no tenía por qué darle explicaciones sobre su vida amorosa puesto que solo eran amigos, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la expresión de Ander al verlos.

En la recepción había solamente una chica que se veía algo agobiada, y de pronto una idea cruzó por su mente. Con determinación, caminó hasta donde ella estaba y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, miró de reojo su nombre en la plaquita de metal que estaba prendida a su blusa. Su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más al ver que debajo del nombre podía leerse la palabra _“trainee.”_ Poniendo su mejor cara, la saludó como si ya se hubieran visto antes.

_-Hola, Megan… ¿Cómo estás? Oye, tengo un problema… He dejado mi llave dentro de la habitación. ¿Me podrías facilitar otra por favor?_

La chica le sonrió y por un momento pareció confundida, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo más, Omar se le adelantó.

_-No recuerdo bien mi número de habitación, es que tengo pésima memoria… Soy Ander Muñoz, llegué hoy por la tarde._

_-Deme un momento por favor, señor Muñoz._

Ella miró su computadora y comenzó a teclear, mientras que Omar rogaba para que no llegara algún otro empleado y lo pillara en la mentira porque se metería en graves problemas. Menos de dos minutos después, le entregó una tarjeta y con una gran sonrisa, le deseó buenas noches.

Sin mirar atrás, pulsó el botón del elevador y las puertas de éste se abrieron de inmediato. Leyó el número de la habitación en el sobre y oprimió el número nueve. Una vez que comenzó a subir, pudo volver a respirar. 

Cuando llegó a la habitación 915 vio que del picaporte colgaba un letrero de “no molestar”, pero ignorándolo, respiró hondo y tocó. Mientras esperaba, miró el reloj y comprobó que pasaban de las diez de la noche, por lo que sería poco probable que Ander no estuviera en su habitación a esa hora. Un minuto después, al ver que no respondía, insertó la tarjeta en la ranura y cuando la luz verde comenzó a parpadear, empujó la puerta.

_-¿Ander?_

La habitación estaba casi en penumbras, salvo por la tenue luz que irradiaba de la televisión con el volumen tan bajo, que apenas si se escuchaba. Ander se había quedado dormido boca abajo con la cabeza de lado sobre la almohada y el control remoto en la mano. Llevaba puestos únicamente los boxers y el resto de su ropa estaba tirada en el suelo.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

No sabía qué hacer. Podía despertarlo pero seguramente le daría un susto de muerte. Sabía que lo mejor sería marcharse para dejarlo dormir y esperar a que mañana lo buscara. Pero en vez de darse la media vuelta y salir de la habitación, se acercó un poco más a la cama y con cuidado de no despertarlo, se recostó a su lado. 

Por varios minutos se dedicó a observarlo con cierto morbo, como si se tratara de un placer culposo. El cabello le había crecido haciendo que se le formaran esos rizos que lo volvían loco… y sí… se veía más guapo si es que eso era posible.

En realidad sabía que no era necesario mirarlo para recordar perfectamente sus facciones, pero por alguna razón no podía apartar la vista de él. Era como si Ander tuviera un imán en su interior que lo atraía irremediablemente.

_“¡Joder, Ander…! ¿A qué has venido?”_ –Maldijo mentalmente, mientras posaba la mirada en sus labios entreabiertos, haciéndolo recordar inevitablemente el poder que esa boca tenía sobre él aún después de tanto tiempo.

Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, Omar había creído que ya lo había superado, pero al verlo de nuevo supo que eso estaba lejos de ser verdad. Sabía que Ander había conocido a alguien más y se suponía que ahora eran solo amigos por lo que no entendía la razón de presentarse en su apartamento intempestivamente.

Reprimió un bostezo y miró el reloj. Debía marcharse antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Llevaba más de una hora a su lado y no parecía que Ander fuera a despertarse pronto, pero estaba tan cómodo recostado sobre ese mullido colchón, que decidió permanecer solo cinco minutos más.

*******

**_(Omar / Ander)_ **

_-¡Jodeeer! ¡¿Pero qué mierda…?! –_ Gritó Ander verdaderamente horrorizado, mientras intentaba buscar algo con qué defenderse.

Omar no supo qué fue lo que lo despertó primero, si el grito de terror que casi le reventó el tímpano o el golpe en la espalda que le siguió, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

_-¡Auch…! ¡Jodeeer!_

Cuando abrió los ojos, la habitación seguía relativamente a oscuras pero pudo ver a Ander de rodillas sobre la cama, mirando hacia donde él estaba tirado.

_-¿¿Omar…?? ¿Eres tú?_

_-Ajá… -_ Logró murmurar, mientras se masajeaba el trasero.

_-¡Jodeeer! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, cabrón! ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?_

Ander sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento y no precisamente debido a la emoción. Unos minutos antes la sensación de un peso sobre su espalda lo despertó. Cuando entornó los párpados, lo primero que vio fue a alguien acostado a su lado con un brazo sobre él y su primer instinto fue gritar y empujarlo haciendo que cayera de la cama.

Cuando Omar finalmente se levantó, se llevó una mano a la cara y se frotó los párpados mientras que con la otra mano ahora se sobaba la nuca. En la caída se había golpeado con el filo de la mesita de noche y podía sentir un dolor punzante en esa zona. 

_-Te llamé dos veces y como no cogiste el teléfono, decidí venir a buscarte… Y bueno… en la recepción me hice pasar por ti… así que me dieron una llave._

Mientras le explicaba cómo había entrado a su habitación, veía que Ander lo observaba con incredulidad.

_-¡Jodeeer! ¡Menuda la seguridad de este hotel…! O sea que si fueras un asesino ya no estaría contándolo…_

Omar se encogió de hombros y de pronto se echó a reír sin poder contenerse. Después del sobresalto inicial, toda esta situación resultaba francamente cómica.

Esa risa espontánea hizo que algo dentro de Ander se removiera. Sintió algo parecido a la esperanza, como si esa risa pudiera ser capaz de calentarle el corazón; atreviéndose a pensar en que tal vez pudiera existir una posibilidad real de que las cosas entre ellos pudieran arreglarse. Si lo analizaba con detenimiento, era una buena señal el que Omar estuviera allí con él, en vez de estar en su piso con…

No quería pensar en Omar follando con ese tipo, así que hizo un lado ese pensamiento y se permitió sonreír. Lo que realmente importaba ahora era hablar con Omar y contarle por qué había hecho el viaje a Nueva York. Lo demás… ya se enfrentaría a eso más adelante. 

Como lo veía, tenía dos opciones. Lamentarse y darse por vencido al ver que Omar estaba con ese tío, o seguir con su plan y esforzarse el doble para intentar recuperarlo. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para decidirse por esto último, así que tratando de aligerar la situación entre ambos, bromeó mientras encendía la luz de la mesita de noche.

_-Bueno, ¿entonces qué? Tiene seis meses desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Me vas a dar un abrazo o…?_

Al ver la expresión de Ander no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera acercarse hasta él y abrazarlo. Se sentía tan bien volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos que se permitió disfrutar por unos segundos más de esa proximidad. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente su aroma y casi al instante sintió cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante él, por lo que aclarándose la garganta dio dos pasos atrás. Cuando se miraron pudo ver la misma emoción que él había sentido reflejada en los ojos de Ander, por lo que queriendo romper ese momento, le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama:

_-¿Ya me vas a contar por qué no me dijiste que vendrías, capullo?_

Antes de contestar, Ander recogió del piso la playera que se había quitado horas antes y después de ponérsela, se sentó a su lado.

_-Supongo que quería sorprenderte…_

Omar emitió una especie de gruñido al recordar lo que había sentido al verlo.

_-Ya… Y vaya que lo hiciste, tío…_

Al escucharlo, recordó la sorpresa y el dolor que él sintió al verlo abrazado de ese tío. Quería preguntarle sobre ello, pero ahora no era el momento; ya encontraría una forma de abordar ese tema…

La pregunta de Omar, lo hizo enfocar nuevamente su atención en la conversación.

_-¿Y cuántos días vas a estar aquí?_

_-Pues… no lo sé, la verdad. Todavía no he comprado mi boleto de regreso, pero yo creo que no será más de una semana._

_-Ya…_ -Murmuró, todavía sin comprender del todo por qué había venido.

_“¿Por qué no tenía boleto de regreso y sobre todo, por qué se estaba quedando en un hotel que definitivamente para un estudiante era difícil costear…?”_ Esto último lo pensó después de que Ander encendiera la luz y admirara la lujosa habitación en la que estaban… Tenía tantas preguntas…

_-Pues salvo que te hayas ganado la lotería y ahora seas un niño pijo y yo no lo sepa… no sé de dónde vas a sacar tanta pasta para pagar tantos días en este hotel, tío…_

Ander torció la boca al escucharlo. - _No… Ni me he ganado la lotería, ni tampoco pienso quedarme aquí. Mañana buscaré un lugar mucho más económico donde quedarme._

Omar lo miró y asintió. Al menos tenía una incógnita menos. Recordó cuando su padre lo echó de casa y Ander le dio asilo en la suya sin dudarlo… claro que en ese entonces eran novios, pero aun así…

_-No, tío. Puedes quedarte en mi apartamento… Es grande y tiene una recámara de invitados._

Ander abrió los ojos sorprendido. Cuando planeó este viaje esperaba poder quedarse con Omar, pero eso había sido antes de saber que estaba con otro tío.

_-¿En serio, Omar?_

_-Por supuesto… Tú me dejaste vivir muchos meses en tu casa. No veo por qué no habría de ofrecerte la mía estos días que estarás aquí._

_-Vale… Te lo agradezco._

Después de unos segundos en los que ambos se quedaron en silencio, decidió que era el momento de explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

_-Mira, sé que la cagué y que a pesar de ello accediste a que fuéramos amigos… pero hace unos meses, poco tiempo después de que te fuiste… toqué fondo._

_-¿Qué dices?_ –Omar lo miró preocupado.

Ander negó con la cabeza y continuó hablando.

_-No te voy a contar los detalles porque no quiero aburrirte con eso, pero una mañana bajé al cuarto de lavado y mientras pensaba qué hacer con mi vida, vi mi vieja maleta de tenis arrumbada y polvorienta en un rincón y en ese momento supe lo que debía hacer. Regresé a jugar tenis…_

Mientras lo escuchaba cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando… _“¿A qué se refería al decir que había tocado fondo? ¿Qué tenía que ver el tenis con eso?”_

_-Pero si tu odias el tenis… ¿Por qué entonces…?_

_-Odiaba que mi padre me obligara a jugar tenis… Que se hubiera convertido en una exigencia; ser el mejor jugador, estar obligado a ganar los torneos y todo eso… Pero en realidad al principio cuando lo hacía por diversión lo disfrutaba, ¿sabes? Tal vez nunca te lo conté…_

_-No, no lo hiciste…_

_-El punto es que no sé por qué no lo vi antes, Omar… Tal vez, nada de esto estaría pasando y tú y yo seguiríamos juntos…_

_-Ander…_ -Lo interrumpió Omar. _-¿De qué estás hablando? De verdad que no logró seguirte… ¿Qué tiene que ver el tenis con lo que pasó con nosotros?_

_-Nunca me viste disputar algún partido pero soy un puto crack, ¿sabes?_ -Ander siguió hablando como si hubiera ignorado su pregunta.

_-El punto es que le pedí a mi padre que volviera a entrenarme y desde entonces no he parado de entrenar un solo día. Al mismo tiempo, hablé con mi madre porque sabía que ella tiene contactos por ser la directora de Las Encinas y le pedí que me ayudara a solicitar una beca deportiva para venir a estudiar a Nueva York. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?_

Omar ahora lo entendía y no sabía qué decir. Aun así, quiso asegurarse que había comprendido lo que Ander intentaba decirle.

_-¿Estás diciendo que conseguiste una beca deportiva para terminar la universidad aquí?_

Ander esbozó una sonrisa, mientras asentía.

_-Mis padres nunca hubieran podido permitirse costear una universidad aquí, así que me di cuenta que la única forma de hacerlo era a través del tenis._

_-¡Ostia!…_ \- Omar no lo podía creer. Lo escuchaba pero no lo podía creer.

_-La semana pasada por fin recibí la carta donde después de validar mis créditos universitarios me aceptaban como “Transfer Student” y es por eso que tengo que estar el lunes en la NYU para presentar el TOEFL… Una vez que lo apruebe, podré hacer el trámite para ingresar en enero y ver qué materias no me validarán…_

_-¿Qué dices?_ –casi gritó al saber que Ander estudiaría en la misma universidad donde él lo hacía… 

_-Pues eso, Omar…_ _Y como no sé exactamente_ _cuántos días se va a llevar este proceso, por eso no he comprado mi boleto de avión para regresar a Madrid para hacer los arreglos finales y luego regresar aquí definitvamente después de Navidad._

Omar lo miraba como si estuviera viendo a un marciano pero no decía nada más, por lo que se vio obligado a confrontarlo.

_-¿Y bien? ¿No me dices nada?_

*******


	18. Suficientemente cerca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo 18 está arriba! Realmente me costó mucho trabajo terminarlo.  
> Espero que lo disfruten...  
> xoxo 😉

*******

_-La semana pasada por fin recibí la carta donde después de validar mis créditos universitarios me aceptaban como “Transfer Student” y es por eso que tengo que estar el lunes en la NYU para presentar el TOEFL… Una vez que lo apruebe, podré hacer el trámite para ingresar en enero y ver qué materias no me validarán…_

_-¿Qué dices?_ –casi gritó al saber que Ander estudiaría en la misma universidad donde él lo hacía… 

_-Pues eso, Omar…_ _Y como no sé exactamente_ _cuántos días se va a llevar este proceso, por eso no he comprado mi boleto de regreso._

Omar lo miraba como si estuviera viendo a un marciano pero no decía nada más, por lo que se vio obligado a confrontarlo.

_-¿Y bien? ¿No me dices nada?_

*******

**Capítulo 18. Suficientemente cerca**

**_(Omar / Ander)_ **

****

_“Ander vendrá a vivir a Nueva York.”_ -Repetía esa frase en su mente una y otra vez.

_-¿Omar?_ –Ander insistió, mientras cogía el control remoto y apagaba la televisión.

_-¿Eh…?_ -Musitó, mirándolo a los ojos. - _Pfff… No sé qué decirte, Ander. Ha sido una sorpresa tras otra._

_-Ya…._ –Respondió sin ocultar su decepción.

_-Todas las veces que hablamos… ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?_

_-Porque no tenía la certeza de que me concederían la beca… De hecho, nadie lo sabe salvo mis padres y ahora tú._

Y de pronto, Omar recordó.

_-¿Y qué hay del tío con el que estabas saliendo? ¿Dejarás todo para venir a vivir acá?_

_“Claro… lo había olvidado. ¿Qué pensaría Omar si supiera que se lo había inventado?”_

_-No fue nada…_ -Murmuró finalmente. – _No hay nadie en mi vida ahora_. –Recalcó sosteniéndole la mirada.

Omar alzó las cejas sin creerle del todo, pero no dijo nada más.

_–Omar, escucha… entiendo perfectamente que no porque venga a vivir aquí, me vas a recibir con los brazos abiertos. Sé lo que hice…_

Omar lo escuchaba pero no sabía qué pensar; su mente seguía siendo un torbellino de emociones.

_-No sé… supongo que necesito asimilarlo... ¿Por cierto qué hora es?_ –Preguntó solo por cambiar de tema.

_-Van a dar las tres de la mañana_. –Murmuró Ander, echando un vistazo rápido a su reloj.

- _¿En serio? –_ Exclamó incrédulo. No pensó que se hubiese dormido tanto tiempo.

_-Creo que es mejor que me vaya. ¿Te parece que nos veamos a mediodía? Para que te dé tiempo de hacer el check-out y después podemos llevar tu equipaje a mi piso._ –Le propuso mientras se ponía de pie.

_-Dentro de poco va a amanecer… ¿Por qué no te quedas? Mañana podríamos desayunar juntos y ponernos al día…_

Omar miró de reojo la cama y después miró a Ander. Con todo lo que estaba pasando se sentía muy vulnerable y no estaba seguro de que pudiera confiar en su buen juicio.

_-No creo que sea una buena idea, Ander._

_-¿Qué pasa? No sería la primera vez… -_ Se arriesgó a provocarlo, haciendo referencia a que hacía menos de una hora Omar se había despertado a su lado.

_-Ya… pero antes estábamos juntos._ –Le respondió Omar ignorando su mirada burlona.

_-Omar, solo te estoy proponiendo que duermas aquí porque ya es muy tarde. Nada más. Es más, si lo prefieres yo me puedo quedar en el sofá._

Omar miró el pequeño sofá al que Ander había hecho referencia y después hacia la gran cama _king size._ Sabía que no debía aceptar, lo mejor para los dos era que se marchara a su apartamento y que asimilara todo lo que estaba por cambiar en sus vidas. Sin embargo, las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron todo lo contario a lo que había pensado.

_-Vale, solo serán unas cuantas horas… tampoco es que sea para tanto. Y no te rayes, tío, no es necesario que te quedes en el sofá, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos._

_-Vale…_ -Murmuró Ander intentando sonar despreocupado, aunque por dentro quería saltar de la emoción ante ese pequeño logro. Sabía que debía ser más mesurado porque no quería que de ninguna manera Omar se sintiera presionado, pero no había podido dejar pasar la oportunidad de volver a dormir junto a él.

Omar siguió con la mirada a Ander cuando éste se quitó la playera para dejarla sobre el respaldo de la silla quedándose únicamente con los boxers puestos. Al verlo así, con el torso desnudo, lo inundaron innumerables recuerdos. Mientras soñaba despierto lo vio rodear la cama para tumbarse en el otro lado, dejándole el espacio que él solía ocupar cuando dormían juntos.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_“Jodeeer… Contrólate”_ –Se riñó a sí mismo por seguir rememorando el pasado. Le dio la espalda y rápidamente se desvistió para meterse en la cama, acostándose lo más alejado posible de Ander.

Al ver que Omar se tumbaba casi en la orilla del colchón y que se cubría con la sábana hasta el cuello, tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar una carcajada. Iba a hacer un comentario al respecto, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió que no debía tentar a su suerte. 

_-Descansa, Omar…_ -Murmuró antes de apagar la luz dejando la habitación completamente a oscuras.

_-Buenas noches, Ander…_ -Se obligó a responder, mientras podía sentir el alocado latido de su corazón golpearle los oídos.

*******

**_(Omar)_ **

****

Diez minutos después seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño y nada ayudaba el que pudiera escuchar la respiración un tanto irregular de Ander a su lado, señal inequívoca de que él también seguía despierto. No en vano habían estado juntos tanto tiempo; habían sido novios, amantes, confidentes, en ocasiones incluso solo amigos. Lo conocía mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía… y aunque Ander le había dicho que no esperaba que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos sabía que era mentira, si no fuera así, no habría hecho todo lo que hizo para conseguir la beca. La pregunta era si él estaba dispuesto a dejar todo el dolor atrás e intentar recobrar lo que había habido entre ellos. 

Si alguien le hubiera dicho ese mismo día cuando se levantó por la mañana, que terminaría durmiendo con Ander esa misma noche, lo hubiera tildado de loco… Y aquí estaban tan ridículamente cerca… compartiendo la misma cama a menos de un metro de distancia uno del otro, pero tan lejos emocionalmente que dolía. La voz de Ander rompió el silencio.

_-Sigues despierto…_

Podía no responder y hacerse el dormido, pero sería inútil. Al parecer Ander también lo conocía muy bien. Además, por la entonación no había sido una pregunta sino una afirmación.

_-Ajá…_ -Musitó muy bajo.

_-¿No te alegras de verme ni un poco siquiera?_

La pregunta tan directa lo tomó por sorpresa. Respiró profundamente para después sacar el aire lentamente.

_-Te mentiría si te dijera que no. Es solo que… ya me había hecho a la idea de… en fin… supongo que no importa ahora._

Pasó cerca de un minuto antes de que Ander volviera a hablar y cuando lo hizo fue en un tono vacilante.

_-Omar… Yo… Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarte esto, pero… ese tío… ¿estás con él?_

No contestó de inmediato. Podía mentirle y decirle que sí… que estaba con Keith y que era muy feliz a su lado. Tal vez así, Ander declinaría la beca y regresaría a Madrid, pero… ¿realmente era eso lo que quería? No podía negar que después del shock inicial, había sentido una profunda emoción cuando supo todo lo que había hecho para venir a vivir acá. 

Además, era evidente que la atracción que había entre ellos seguía intacta. Podía sentirlo en la manera en cómo lo miraba, en la manera en cómo lo había abrazado… Y si era honesto, aunque solo fuera consigo mismo, lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era perderse en esos labios… la dureza que comenzaba a sentir en la entrepierna era la prueba tácita de ello. Se obligó a hacer a un lado esos pensamientos y decidió decirle la verdad.

_-Keith me ayudó mucho cuando… bueno… cuando pasó lo que pasó entre tú y yo. Pero… no… no estamos juntos, aunque no te voy a mentir, él ha llegado a convertirse en alguien muy importante en mi vida._

Pasó tanto tiempo sin que Ander articulara una sola palabra que por un momento pensó que no diría nada más, así que se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó hablar en un tono casi inaudible:

_-¿Habéis follado?_

_“¡Jodeeer! ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo tan difícil? ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestarle?_

_-¿A qué viene esa pregunta, tío? ¿Acaso yo te he preguntado sobre lo que has hecho de tu vida en estos últimos meses?_

_-Tienes razón... Perdóname. Solo contéstame algo entonces… un simple sí o no. ¿Existe aunque se la más mínima posibilidad de que podamos volver a estar juntos? Si me dices que no, lo entenderé y rechazaré la beca, pero si todavía sientes algo por mí… te juro Omar que voy a luchar para recuperarte…_

Sabía lo que había significado para Ander abrirse de ese modo pero no se sentía capaz de darle una respuesta honesta. Mientras elegía cuidadosamente sus palabras, sintió cómo Ander le rozaba el dorso de la mano con la punta de los dedos. Fue un toque tan suave y rápido que por un momento pensó que no había sido intencional, pero unos segundos después, acercó de nuevo la mano buscando sus dedos para entrelazarlos con los suyos.

_-No me contestes ahora si no estás seguro. Piénsalo durante los días que voy a estar aquí y cuando me vaya te pido que me des una respuesta. De ese dependerá el que regrese o no en diciembre._

_-Vale…_ -Se escuchó responderle, al tiempo que le apretaba ligeramente la mano para después soltársela. _–Descansa ahora._

Se giró de lado dándole la espalda, con más dudas que nunca. Después de haber escuchado la propuesta de Ander, le costó mucho quedarse dormido. 

*******

**_(Ander)_ **

Podía echarle la culpa a la diferencia horaria el que no tuviera ni una pizca de sueño, pero la realidad era muy distinta. El dolor que tenía instalado en su pecho era el responsable de que no pudiera dormir. No había sido necesario que Omar le respondiera para saber que estaba follando con ese tío, y lo que era todavía peor… saber que tenía algún tipo de sentimiento hacia él. No era lo mismo imaginar que Omar pudiera involucrarse con alguien a escucharlo directamente de él. Era una mezcla de una profunda tristeza con un sentimiento muy arraigado de posesión… Y los celos simplemente habían hecho presa de él.

Por esa razón había jugado su última carta al pedirle que meditara en su respuesta. Quería tener estos días para demostrarle a Omar y demostrarse a sí mismo que todavía podían tener una oportunidad. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó pensando en los acontecimientos de las últimas horas, pero poco a poco la luz del alba comenzó a iluminar muy tenuemente la habitación, haciendo que pudiera ver mejor la silueta de Omar. 

Omar seguía de espaldas a él y en el silencio de la habitación, se concentró en escuchar su respiración acompasada. Se había movido un par de veces mientras dormía y ahora estaban mucho más cerca uno del otro. Casi tanto que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo por lo que aprovechó para cerrar los ojos y aspirar ese aroma tan familiar. Se acercó un poco más y se atrevió a rozarle un hombro con los labios, en una caricia casi imperceptible, pero eso fue suficiente para que ese deseo tanto tiempo contendido despertara en él. 

Comenzó a sentir un familiar hormigueo en la parte baja del abdomen y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo reaccionó a esa proximidad poniéndose duro como una roca. De pronto, Omar hizo un movimiento repentino, acurrucándose contra él. Ander podía sentir el trasero de Omar contra su polla y eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Sabía que Omar seguía durmiendo, pero corría el riesgo de que se despertara en cualquier momento y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría.

Para entonces, ya respiraba con dificultad y cada segundo estaba mucho más sensible, por lo que decidió que tal vez lo mejor sería irse a la ducha y hacerse una paja hasta correrse, pero en el momento en que se iba a levantar, Omar emitió un ligero gruñido al mismo tiempo que se restregaba contra él.

_-¡Jodeeer!_ –Susurró, dejando escapar el aliento. 

Al instante, sintió cómo el cuerpo de Omar se tensaba y casi de inmediato se giraba para encontrarse cara a cara con él. Ander lo observó y pudo ver primero confusión y después otra expresión en su rostro que fue indescifrable para él. 

_-¿Qué cojones…?_ –Balbuceó, incapaz de terminar la frase.

_–Te juro que no fue intencional, Omar. Tú… comenzaste a moverte contra mí y… tú mejor que nadie sabes el efecto que provocas en mí._

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, Ander buscó en la mirada de Omar la más mínima señal de que quería esto tanto como él. Desvió su atención a su boca y lo vio morderse el labio inferior… En ese momento supo lo que haría a continuación.

*******


	19. Hard for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> La verdad es que nada de lo que había planeado inicialmente sucedió aquí. No sé cómo, pero la trama ha dado un giro inesperado. Supongo que los siguientes capítulos serán un poco más divertidos y menos dramáticos ... al menos un par de ellos ... ¿o no? Honestamente, no lo sé, jeje. Aunque no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo seguirá siendo así ... espero que les guste y, por supuesto, me encantaría leer sus pensamientos al respecto.  
> Como siempre, no necesito decir lo emocionada que estoy cuando leo sus críticas y felicitaciones. No puedo decirles cuánto lo espero cada semana. ;)

*******

Al instante, sintió cómo el cuerpo de Omar se tensaba y casi de inmediato se giraba para encontrarse cara a cara con él. Ander lo observó y pudo ver primero confusión y después otra expresión en su rostro que fue indescifrable para él. 

_-¿Qué cojones…?_ –Balbuceó, incapaz de terminar la frase.

_–Te juro que no fue intencional, Omar. Tú… comenzaste a moverte contra mí y… tú mejor que nadie sabes el efecto que provocas en mí._

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, Ander buscó en la mirada de Omar la más mínima señal de que quería esto tanto como él. Desvió la atención a su boca y lo vio morderse el labio inferior… En ese momento supo lo que haría a continuación.

*******

**Capítulo 19. Hard for me**

**_(Omar)_ **

_Unos minutos antes_

Como si se tratara de un déjà vu, una conocida y agradable sensación le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa. Por instinto, se movió contra esa calidez que le estaba proporcionando un placer que no experimentaba desde hacía un buen tiempo. Aún adormilado, emitió una especie de gemido al sentir cómo poco a poco comenzaba a empalmarse en respuesta. 

Una voz demasiado familiar susurrando una maldición lo hizo despertarse de golpe. Al abrir los ojos, su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato al darse cuenta dónde y con quién estaba. En ese instante pudo ser consciente que Ander lo tenía prácticamente acunado en sus brazos y que él era el responsable de esa agradable calidez que estaba experimentando. 

_“¡Me cago en la puta…! ¡Estuve restregando mi culo contra la polla de Ander, jodeeer!”_ –Maldijo mentalmente sabiendo de antemano que la confrontación sería inevitable.

_-¿Qué cojones…? –_ Murmuró intentando parecer confundido mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo. Ander se veía jodidamente cachondo; con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, lo observaba con esa inconfundible expresión que Omar conocía tan bien.

No fue capaz de terminar la frase ya que un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna vertebral al escucharlo confesar con voz ronca, el efecto que provocaba en él. Por lo que en un débil intento por frenar sus impulsos de besarlo se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber que ese gesto sería interpretado por Ander como una franca invitación.

**_(Ander)_ **

Antes de que pudiera acojonarse, se inclinó hacia adelante para cerrar el espacio entre ellos y capturó la boca de Omar entre sus labios mientras le sujetaba la nuca. En cuanto sintió que Omar no oponía resistencia, profundizó el beso empujando la lengua con insistencia para abrirse paso, lo que provocó que Omar emitiera un ligero jadeo contra su boca. 

Esa respuesta inesperada avivó en él un deseo casi primitivo, lo que hizo que un sonido grave y desesperado escapara de su garganta también. Había deseado este momento por tanto tiempo que ahora que volvía a vivirlo le resultaba casi insoportable. 

La tibieza de la lengua de Omar jugando con la suya fue el gatillo que encendió el interruptor que por tanto tiempo había estado apagado dentro de él. Contuvo la respiración cuando Omar le mordió con lentitud el labio superior y todas las fibras de su cuerpo le pidieron a gritos que no parara. Se dejó caer suavemente contra él, aprisionándolo contra el colchón, disfrutando de ese contacto; deleitándose de la suavidad de su piel contra la suya mientras murmuraba su nombre contra su boca.

Unos segundos después, deslizó la lengua por su barbilla para bajar hasta el cuello y después prodigarle una serie de besos húmedos a lo largo de la clavícula. Esto era demasiado y su cuerpo respondía a esos estímulos de la única forma que sabía hacerlo… haciendo que su polla se endureciera más si es que eso era posible, como respuesta a esa necesidad insatisfecha. Cuando sintió la dureza de Omar contra su pierna, fue como si una agradable melodía resonara en su cerebro al corroborar que Omar estaba deseando esto tanto como él.

No fue el insistente timbre del teléfono lo que rompió la magia del momento, sino la reacción de Omar empujándolo ligeramente para incorporarse y estirar el brazo para coger su móvil de la mesita de noche. Lo observó hacer un esfuerzo por regular su respiración y después de aclararse la garganta, lo escuchó murmurar:

_“Keith… ¿Qué hay tío?”_

En cuanto escuchó el nombre de ese gilipollas, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la almohada expulsando el aire de los pulmones. Lo miró de reojo y cuando vio que Omar se sentaba en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda, se llevó ambas manos al rostro sintiéndose frustrado.

_“Estoy bien… Eh… mmm… no… no puedo hablar ahora, pero ¿qué te parece si te llamo más tarde y quedamos para comer?”_

_“Ajá… vale... sí… yo también”_

_“Tú también ¿qué?”_ –Ander hubiera querido preguntarle, mientras sentía cómo los celos hacían presa de él, pero solo fue capaz de dirigirle una mirada furiosa aunque sabía que Omar no podía verlo.

Cuando Omar cortó la comunicación, no se movió enseguida. Por el contrario, siguió de espaldas a él y desde el ángulo de donde Ander lo miraba, podía verle los hombros tensos y parte de la mandíbula apretada. 

_-¿Omar?_ –Musitó muy bajo, esperando que se girara.

Finalmente después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Omar se puso de pie y lo encaró. Aunque su mirada era mucho más brillante, Ander notó que Omar fruncía el ceño ligeramente mientras apretaba los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo con fuerza, tensando la mandíbula. Lo conocía tan bien que podía leer esas y otras señales que tal vez para alguien más pasarían desapercibidas, pero no para él, por lo que no debería haberle sorprendido lo que Omar le dijo a continuación.

_-Creo que debería marcharme. Me quiero duchar y… preparar la habitación donde te quedarás. Puedes llegar más tarde…_

Mientras hablaba, Omar no lo veía a la cara, sino que comenzó a vestirse rápidamente como si no soportara estar un minuto más en la misma habitación que él. Cuando lo vio caminar hacia la puerta, Ander se levantó de un salto y fue tras él bloqueándole el paso.

_-Omar… No te vayas así, por favor. Necesitamos hablar._ –Murmuró, llevando ambas manos a las solapas de su chaqueta y tirando de él para intentar besarlo.

Si bien Omar no lo rechazó abiertamente, tampoco le correspondió el beso. Se había esfumado esa pasión que los había consumido momentos antes. Se quedó inmóvil como si esperara que se rindiera, por lo que abatido, Ander lo soltó.

_-No hay nada de qué hablar, Ander. Esto no debió pasar... Fue un error._ –Declaró resuelto.

_-Pero Omar, escucha…_

_-No. No voy a dejar que vuelvas a romperme el corazón._

Esa declaración junto con la amargura en su voz, lo dejó sin palabras. Tragó saliva mientras la culpa lo golpeaba nuevamente. Tristemente, sabía que Omar tenía razón al sentirse de esa manera y aunque él quería decirle que nunca más lo lastimaría, sabía que si lo intentaba en ese momento solo empeoraría las cosas, por lo que se quedó callado.

_-Ya conoces la dirección… te veo en un rato_. –Lo escuchó murmurar antes de marcharse.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón con las piernas colgando de la cama luchando con una mezcla de sentimientos de confusión e impotencia. _“¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar?”_ Era innegable que Omar seguía sintiendo algo por él porque lo había reconocido en la forma en como había respondido a sus besos. Lo que tenía que averiguar era qué había más allá… _¿sería solo la atracción física tan intensa que siempre había existido entre ellos? ¿O cabría la posibilidad de que aún lo quisiera?_

En su mente rememoró la conversación de Omar con ese gilipollas. Si bien Omar le había dicho que no estaban juntos, Ander no era estúpido y se había dado cuenta por la manera en como le había hablado, que lo que había entre ellos era algo más que solo sexo. Ese descubrimiento le provocó un desagradable tirón en el estómago. 

Soltó un suspiro y decidió enfocarse en los breves pero intensos besos que acababan de compartir. Cerró los ojos llevándose la mano a la boca y con el dedo índice y medio comenzó a acariciarse los labios rememorando esas caricias haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa juguetona. Después de todo, no tendría que esperar por la respuesta de Omar, puesto que aún sin quererlo, acababa de responderle de la mejor forma posible. 

De pronto un soplo de esperanza lo invadió al darse cuenta que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglar las cosas, porque era un hecho que terminaría la universidad aquí. Y por otro lado, no importaba lo que hubiera entre ese tal Keith y Omar, ya se encargaría él de demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo a toda costa. Con ese pensamiento en mente, comenzó a hacer su maleta sintiéndose más ligero, y la sonrisa que se instaló en su rostro le duró buena parte del día.

*******

**_(Omar)_ **

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, caminó directamente hacia el baño y comenzó a desvestirse; todo el camino de regreso hasta su piso lo hizo en piloto automático ya que su mente lo había traicionado rememorando una y otra vez el sentimiento de añoranza que lo embargó al sentir las manos de Ander recorriendo su cuerpo. La intensidad de sus besos reclamando su boca fue suficiente para que solo de recordarlo se empalmara nuevamente mojando sus boxers.

Necesitaba bañarse urgentemente para ver si el agua era capaz de hacer desaparecer la sensación de ardor que le quemaba la piel debido a esas caricias recibidas. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y se metió en la ducha dejando que la presión cayera sobre sus hombros. Cerró los ojos por varios segundos y nuevamente las imágenes de esa misma mañana lo golpearon con fuerza haciendo que dejara escapar una maldición mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_“¡Jodeeer! Soy un puto gilipollas… ¿cómo puedo ser tan débil cuando se trata de Ander?”_

Apoyando una mano contra los azulejos mojados, dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado al recordar a Ander comiéndole la boca. Agachó la cabeza y se llevó la mano hasta la polla para empezar a acariciarse, y mientras lo hacía, comenzó a fantasear con la imagen de Ander follándolo suave y profundamente. Se llevó la lengua a los labios y arqueó la espalda cuando unos dulces espasmos se apoderaron de él, haciéndolo emitir una serie de jadeos involuntarios mientras se corría bajo el chorro del agua.

Casi dos horas más tarde, estaba sentado frente a la isla de la cocina con un café americano en la mano, y mordiéndose las uñas con nerviosismo. Después de que salió de ducharse, se había vestido con unos jeans azules, un suéter negro de cuello redondo y tenis blancos. Se había puesto un poco de perfume y después había ido a la habitación donde Ander se quedaría para arreglarla un poco y poner sábanas limpias.

Miró el reloj que estaba en la cocina y después revisó su móvil una vez más. Nada. Ni un mensaje, ni una nota de voz, ni tampoco alguna llamada perdida. _¿Sería que después de la forma en como se había marchado, Ander había decidido no quedarse con él después de todo?_

_-¡Jodeeer!_ –Masculló, dando un manotazo contra la barra de la cocina. _“¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Llamarle, esperarlo o simplemente aceptar que no vendría?”_

Tal vez eso último sería lo mejor. Ander no llevaba ni veinticuatro horas en la ciudad y ya había puesto su vida de cabeza. Le dio un sorbo a su café y se levantó para tirar el resto en el fregadero. De cualquier manera en caso de que Ander decidiera aceptar su ofrecimiento, tendría que hablar con él y dejar las cosas claras. Lo único que podía ofrecerle era su amistad y nada más. Tal y como se lo había dicho, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que volviera a romperle el corazón.

Estaba a punto de sentarse en el sofá, cuando el timbre del interfono sonó. Como si se tratara de una respuesta condicionada, muy al estilo de _Pavlov,_ su pulso se aceleró haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza y que potentes aleteos como de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago lo invadieran. Se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar y la voz profunda de Ander al otro lado de la línea le confirmó que se había equivocado al pensar que no vendría.

_-Ya estoy aquí…_

_-Vale… entra, ahora te veo._ –Logró contestar, pulsando el botón para que pudiera entrar, mientras intentaba lucir calmado.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada y escuchó el inconfundible sonido del ascensor subiendo. _“Vale… solo serán unos cuantos días y una vez que le dejes claro que lo que pasó hace un rato no puede volver a repetirse… todo estará bien.”_ –Se mentalizó, mientras esperaba que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran.

Un momento después, Ander apareció arrastrando una maleta con una mano y con un contenedor de cartón con lo que parecían ser dos cafés en la otra. Mientras hacía el recorrido por el pasillo para llegar hasta él, Omar aprovechó para mirarlo con detenimiento. Se veía… ¿relajado? Incluso podía decir que se veía… feliz.

_-Toma… este es para ti. Chai Latte, tu favorito. Lo compré en la cafetería de la esquina, así que la temperatura está perfecta._ –Le explicó, extendiéndole el vaso.

Al escucharlo, Omar no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, por lo que alzó ambas cejas mientras cogía el vaso con cierto escepticismo. 

_-Gracias, Eh… Entra._

_-¿Qué? No me digas que ya no te gusta…_

_-No, no es eso. Es solo que no me lo esperaba._

_-Ya… bueno es solo un detalle, tampoco es para tanto. –_ Le respondió Ander alzándose de hombros mientras curvaba la boca en una sonrisa para después pasarse la lengua por el labio inferior en una costumbre que tenía muy arraigada, -recordó Omar-, desviando la mirada de inmediato.

_-¿Dónde puedo dejar mis cosas?_ –Le preguntó de lo más relajado mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

_-Eh… sí, ven, sígueme_. –Le indicó, mientras entraba a la habitación de invitados. 

Ander se estaba comportando de una manera muy diferente a como creyó que lo haría después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, así que por un momento se sintió extraño, pero como pudo se recompuso antes de volver a hablar.

_-¿Ander? Oye, lo que pasó hace un rato… quisiera decirte que…_ -Comenzó a decirle cuando ambos regresaron a la cocina, pero Ander lo interrumpió.

_-No va a volver a suceder Omar. Te doy mi palabra._

_-Ya…_ -Murmuró, un tanto incrédulo.

_-No voy a volver a besarte… a menos que tú me lo pidas._

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_-¡¡¡Buaa!!! ¿Qué dices, tío? ¡Serás gilipollas!_

_-Pues eso… que voy a respetar tu decisión, y que solo te besaré hasta que me pidas que lo haga..._

_-Pfff… Estás loco si crees que yo…_

_-Venga… déjalo ya. –_ Lo interrumpió soltando una risita. _–Si estás tan seguro de ello, no tienes de qué preocuparte y yo tendré que conformarme con que seamos colegas entonces..._

_“Eso era lo mejor para los dos… Y claro que estaba seguro… ¿O no?”_

La voz de Ander lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-¿Ya desayunaste?_

_-Eh… ¿Qué? No, todavía no._

_-Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a ese lugar donde desayunamos el día de tu cumpleaños, ¿te acuerdas? Ese lugar molaba…_

_-De acuerdo, vamos._

Ander le sonrió y dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con esa seguridad y arrogancia que lo caracterizaba. Mientras lo observaba, tuvo la certeza de que estos días con él serían más complicados de lo que había imaginado.

*******


	20. Mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! El capítulo 20 está aquí, antes de lo planeado. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.  
> Como siempre, gracias por los kudos y/o comentar o simplemente leer!  
> xoxo

*******

_-¿Ander? Oye, lo que pasó hace un rato… quisiera decirte que…_ -Comenzó a decirle cuando ambos regresaron a la cocina, pero Ander lo interrumpió.

_-No va a volver a suceder Omar. Te doy mi palabra._

_-Ya…_ -Murmuró, un tanto incrédulo.

_-No voy a volver a besarte… a menos que tú me lo pidas._

_-¡¡¡Buaa!!! ¿Qué dices, tío? ¡Serás gilipollas!_

_-Pues eso… que voy a respetar tu decisión, y que solo te besaré hasta que me pidas que lo haga..._

_-Pfff… Estás loco si crees que yo…_

_-Venga… déjalo ya. –_ Lo interrumpió soltando una risita. _–Si estás tan seguro de ello, no tienes de qué preocuparte y yo tendré que conformarme con que seamos colegas entonces..._

_“Eso era lo mejor para los dos… Y claro que estaba seguro… ¿O no?”_

La voz de Ander lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-¿Ya desayunaste?_

_-Eh… ¿Qué? No, todavía no._

_-Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a ese lugar donde desayunamos el día de tu cumpleaños, ¿te acuerdas? Ese lugar molaba…_

_-De acuerdo, vamos._

Ander le sonrió y dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con esa seguridad y arrogancia que lo caracterizaba. Mientras lo observaba, tuvo la certeza de que estos días con él serían más complicados de lo que había imaginado.

*******

**Capítulo 20. Mal**

**_(Omar)_ **

La actitud que Ander había adoptado después de lo sucedido esa mañana, lo tenía flipando por decir lo menos. Cuando salieron de su apartamento, tuvieron que tomar el metro para poder llegar al restaurante que Ander había sugerido ya que éste se encontraba en _Park Drive North_ , justo en el corazón de _Central Park_. Durante el trayecto, Ander se la pasó hablando la mayor parte del tiempo mientras que él se había dedicado a escucharlo a medias, ya que mentalmente estaba librando una batalla interna por intentar descifrarlo.

Durante todo el tiempo que tenía viviendo en la ciudad, no había vuelto a _The Loeb Boathouse_ debido a los recuerdos que ese lugar le generaba. Así que cuando se sentaron en una de las mesas que daban al lago, intentó reprimir el sentimiento de melancolía que lo invadió al recordar todas las promesas que ambos se habían hecho justo en ese lugar mucho tiempo atrás, tanto, que le parecía como si hubiera sido en otra vida.

Ahora sabía que ninguna promesa por más sólida que pudiera parecer, podía sobrevivir a la distancia y al inexorable paso del tiempo. Estaba seguro que cuando ambos hicieron planes para hacer que su relación funcionara, lo habían hecho pensando en que podrían ser capaces de vencer cualquier adversidad; pero nada había estado más alejado de la realidad, ya que, paradójicamente, en este mismo lugar había sido el principio del fin de su relación.

La voz animada de Ander lo trajo de vuelta al presente y aunque intentó recobrar el hilo de la conversación, fue incapaz de lograrlo.

_-Eh… Sí…_ -Asintió, esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

_-¿Sí qué?_ –Le preguntó Ander alzando una ceja, para después burlarse de él. _–No tienes la más remota idea de lo que te pregunté, ¿verdad?_

_-Lo siento… me distraje un momento. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?_

_-Te pedí que me contaras más sobre la NYU… Es que de solo pensarlo… me flipa saber que terminaré la universidad aquí._

Sabía que su respuesta sería un golpe bajo, pero al escucharlo tan feliz y confiado, mientras él se sentía como una mierda, no pudo evitar replicar:

_-Pensé que todavía no era un hecho… ¿Dónde quedó lo de que esperarías hasta que te diera una respuesta?_

En cuanto terminó la frase, vio el rostro descompuesto de Ander, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, Omar se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando como si nada.

_-Supongo que te gustará… me refiero en caso de que decidas quedarte. El prestigio de la universidad es bien conocido y te abrirá muchas puertas para entrar al mundo laboral. Y bueno hay todo tipo de gente, pero conociéndote… seguro que no tendrás problemas en hacer amigos rápidamente._

_-Ya… Y yo que pensé que ya tenía un amigo aquí._

Omar ignoró la broma y en su lugar cogió el menú en un intento por cambiar de tema.

_-¿Ya sabes qué vas a pedir?_

Ander soltó un suspiro y lo imitó dirigiendo su atención a los platillos de la carta.

_-Un croissant y un café. –_ Eligió, dejando la carta nuevamente en la mesa. _-¿Y tú?_

_-Aún no me decido… pero es que tampoco tengo mucha hambre._

Al final, pidió lo mismo que Ander y cuando terminaron de desayunar, la mesera hispana que los atendió les dejó la cuenta con una amplia sonrisa invitándolos a que regresaran pronto.

_“No lo creo…”_ –Pensó Omar, pero en su lugar le sonrió dándole las gracias.

_-Oye, ¿te gustaría explorar el lago en uno de esos botes? Podría molar…_ –Inquirió Ander señalando con la cabeza hacia el conjunto de góndolas que estaban en la orilla.

_-Pfff… ¿Qué dices? Ya está bueno Ander… No sé qué es lo que pretendes pero no tengo intención de dar un paseo romántico en el lago como si fuéramos una pareja enamorada. Además tengo cosas que hacer y necesito regresar ya._

Sabía que estaba descargando toda su frustración contra Ander pero no podía evitarlo. Y el que le hubiera dicho con ese tono tan confiado que no lo besaría hasta que él se lo pidiera, solo había logrado que cada minuto que transcurría se sintiera más y más cabreado. Sin contar que con esa actitud encantadora que estaba adoptando solo empeoraba todavía más su estado de ánimo. Si Ander pretendía que solo por su adorable sonrisa, él dejaría todo atrás para caer rendido a sus encantos, estaba muy equivocado. 

_-Vale… solo quería que pasáramos un buen rato, pero veo que no estás de humor._ –Le respondió poniéndose de pie, mientras dejaba un par de billetes sobre la mesa.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Omar no respondió, simplemente sacó su billetera y le dio a Ander el monto que correspondía a la mitad de la cuenta. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un gilipollas, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Una vocecita dentro de él le gritaba que necesitaba demostrarle que no lo conocía tan bien como creía.

Ander primero miró el billete que Omar le extendía y después lo miró a los ojos. Dejó escapar una especie de bufido antes de coger el billete y sin decir nada más, lo guardó y comenzó a caminar sin esperar para ver si lo seguía. En el fondo Omar era consciente de que esa actitud era sumamente infantil pero quería provocarlo a toda costa y al parecer lo había conseguido.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a su piso, apenas si habían intercambiado algunas palabras, y en el fondo ya se estaba arrepintiendo por haber echado a perder el desayuno. Necesitaba controlar sus impulsos y ser más inteligente, ya que no podía dejar que sus altibajos emocionales lo dominaran.

_-Ander, escucha…_

_-Omar,_ -lo interrumpió- _¿estás seguro que quieres que me quedé aquí? Porque si ya te arrepentiste puedo buscar otro lugar donde quedarme._

_-No._ –Contestó de inmediato. _Perdóname, hace un rato me comporté como un imbécil. Es solo que… Olvídalo. No va a volver a suceder. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites._

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-Que sí, te lo digo en serio._

_-Vale_ … –Murmuró, curvando ligeramente los labios.

_-Voy a salir, pero aquí te dejo una copia de la llave para que puedas ir y venir a tu antojo._ –Le explicó dejando una llave sobre la barra de la cocina. – _Nos vemos más tarde._ –Se despidió, saliendo del apartamento sin esperar una respuesta.

*******

_-¿Cómo estás?_ _¿Qué pasó, hablaste con él?_ –Preguntó Keith sentado frente a él, mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

_-Pfff… ¿Qué te digo? Creo que necesito algo más fuerte._ –Respondió, buscando con la mirada al camarero. 

Cuando éste se acercó, Omar hizo a un lado la cerveza a medio tomar. _–Un whisky en las rocas, por favor._

El chico asintió y mirando a Keith, le preguntó si él quería lo mismo. 

_-No… es muy temprano para mí, con la cerveza estoy bien._ –El camarero se rio divertido y regresó a la barra. 

_-En resumen me dijo que consiguió una beca deportiva para venir a estudiar a la NYU._ –Terminó la oración y soltó un suspiro mientras se masajeaba la sien.

_-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Vendrá a vivir aquí? ¿Y qué, pretende que con eso lo perdones y regreses con él?_

Omar miraba a Keith quien no podía ocultar su malestar al enterarse de la noticia. Así que solo se encogió de hombros y en su lugar añadió:

_-Y… se está quedando en mi piso…_

_-Bueno… ¿y tú estás idiota o qué te pasa?_ –Le soltó mirándolo estupefacto. - _¿Ya se te olvidó lo que te hizo, Omar?_

_-No, Keith, no se me ha olvidado. Créeme que lo tengo muy presente, pero solo estará aquí unos días en lo que hace los trámites en la universidad y no podía ser tan cabrón de dejar que pagara un hotel cuando él me ofreció su casa por tantos meses._

_-Claro… Olvidaba tu alto sentido de la responsabilidad. –_ Se burló. _-¿Te sientes obligado a corresponderle aún después de como se portó contigo? La estás cagando, ¿sabes? Lo único que vas a lograr con eso es que él piense que puede hacer contigo lo que quiera y que haga lo que haga, tú siempre lo vas a perdonar._

_-Relájate. No es así. Mira, tío, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero sé cómo manejarlo. Solo somos amigos y si le ofrecí mi piso es solo para ayudarlo... Y ahora mismo lo que necesito es un amigo que no me juzgue…_

Keith lo miraba con una expresión de total disgusto, por lo que por un momento cruzó por su mente la idea de que estaba celoso, pero rápidamente lo descartó.

_-Anda, pide un whisky y bebe conmigo… No me dejes beber solo._ –Le pidió, esbozando una sonrisa.

_–Solo uno, es domingo y no quiero levantarme con resaca mañana._ –Se defendió, pero al ver que Omar se bebía el resto de un solo trago, puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

_-¿Y entonces…?_ –Lo cuestionó, pero se calló al ver que el camarero se acercaba nuevamente a la mesa.

Una vez que se quedaron solos nuevamente, prosiguió molesto: _-¿Entonces mientras ese cabrón esté en tu piso no nos veremos? ¿Y qué va a pasar con nuestras noches de cine?_

_-Ander. Su nombre es Ander y no te pongas tan intenso que pareciera que estuvieras celoso, tío._

Al escucharlo, Keith se echó hacia atrás para recargarse en el respaldo del taburete, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza. _-¿De qué estás hablando, Omar? ¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil!_

_-Pues venga ya… cambia esa cara entonces... Además, por supuesto que nos seguiremos viendo. No tienen por qué cambiar las cosas._

_-Si tú lo dices…_

*******

**_(Ander)_ **

Cuando la película terminó, soltó un bostezo largo y se frotó los párpados para después mirar el reloj. Pasaban de las diez de la noche y Omar aún no había regresado, así que cogió el móvil indeciso de si debía o no enviarle un mensaje.

La realidad era que no había puesto mucha atención a la película porque constantemente se había estado preguntando dónde y qué estaría haciendo Omar. Ander estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala y de pronto la imagen de Omar abrazando a ese tío se coló en su mente. Molesto, intentó pensar en otra cosa aunque sin mucho éxito, ya que no podía obviar el hecho de que sabía que Omar se encontraría con él, y la posibilidad de que hubieran terminado en la cama solo hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe junto con la risa inconfundible de Omar, lo hizo levantarse de un salto. Avanzó un par de pasos pero se detuvo abruptamente al verlo tan borracho que apenas si se podía mantener en pie; Keith estaba a su lado sosteniéndolo de la cintura y al parecer intentaba convencerlo de que entraran al apartamento.

_-¡Joder!_ –Siseó tan bajo que estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos lo había escuchado. Se acercó hasta ellos para dirigirse a Omar.

_-Omar… venga, vamos a tu habitación para que descanses un poco._

Al escucharlo, Omar levantó la vista intentando enfocarlo mientras balbuceaba palabras sin sentido. Y segundos después se echó a reír.

_-¿Por qué lo has dejado beber tanto? –_ Le increpó directamente a Keith, quien como respuesta le dedicó una mirada desagradable.

_-Mira, Imbécil… Yo a ti no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación y además no creo que sea de tu incumbencia tampoco._ –Y dirigiéndose a Omar, le dijo: - _Vamos a tu habitación, Omar._

Ander quería pegarle una hostia pero se contuvo porque sabía que solo complicaría más las cosas. Así que guardó silencio y los siguió a ambos hasta la habitación. Omar se dejó caer sobre la cama, completamente ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo.

_-Creo que es mejor que te vayas._ –Le soltó Ander, sosteniéndole la mirada.

_-¿No me digas? Pues creo que no. Me quedaré con él… ¿Qué te parece eso?_ –Le respondió, dedicándole una mirada burlona, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

_-No… Keith_ –Balbuceó Omar, antes de que Ander pudiera responder. _–No necesitaass quedartee, tío… Estoy bien._

_-Ya lo has oído. Omar no te quiere aquí, así que vete._

Durante unos segundos Keith lo miró de manera retadora pero finalmente desistió de lo que fuera que iba decirle y salió de la habitación. Ander miró de reojo a Omar y salió también.

En la sala, Keith ya lo estaba esperando y en cuanto lo vio, camino hasta él y se detuvo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, que Ander podía oler el alcohol en su aliento y su nariz casi rozaba la suya, pero a pesar de ello, no retrocedió. Por el contrario, le sostuvo la mirada y como prácticamente ambos eran de la misma estatura, no tuvo que levantar la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

_-Mira cabrón, no sé qué es lo que pretendes al aparecerte así en la vida de Omar. Pero te aseguro que no voy a permitir que le hagas daño de nuevo. Omar no te necesita._

_-¿Ah sí? –_ Le respondió haciendo una mueca de diversión. _-¿Y quién eres tú para decidir lo que Omar necesita o no? Mientras él no me pida que desaparezca de su vida, aquí estaré._

_-¡Imbécil! Ya lo veremos…_ -Después de amenazarlo, Keith avanzó golpeándolo con el hombro para abrirse paso y salir del apartamento azotando la puerta.

_“No voy a permitir que le hagas daño de nuevo”_ –Las palabras de Keith retumbaron en su cerebro mientras miraba hacia la puerta cerrada. Estaba claro que Omar le había contado lo que había pasado entre ellos y el saberlo lo hizo sentir mal. Cogió aire antes de darse la vuelta y regresar de nuevo para ver cómo estaba Omar.

_-Hey… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres un poco de agua?_ –Se acercó hasta él empujándolo del hombro cuando vio que Omar tenía intenciones de levantarse.

Omar lo miró, y cerró los ojos curvando los labios en una franca sonrisa. _-¡Hey, Estás aquí…! Pensé que lo había soñado._

_-Aquí, estoy._ –Le respondió en un susurro _. –Anda, trata de dormir porque si no lo haces, mañana te sentirás fatal._

Omar lo miró y extendiendo su brazo, le rodeó el cuello acercándolo hacia él.

_-¡Jodeeer! ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente guapo? –_ Le preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

Aunque sabía que a Omar se le había soltado la lengua por lo borracho que estaba, no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el estómago al escucharlo. Así que soltando una risa suave, le ordenó:

_-Anda ya… no sabes lo que estás hablando. Duérmete._

_-Noo… No quiero… Bésame, Ander. Tú… dijiste que lo harías cuando te lo pidiera, ¿no? Pues te lo estoy pidiendo ahora… quiero que me beses… y quiero que me folles también... Te extraño._ –Terminó la frase con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras lo atraía hacia él.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, no? ;)


	21. Vamos a enamorarnos por la noche y...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> El capítulo 21 ya está actualizado.  
> Ojalá que les guste! Me encantaría saber lo que opinan al respecto.  
> Como siempre, gracias por leer, comentar o dejar un kudo... Me hace el día!  
> Pd. El título como se habrán podido dar cuenta, está inspirado en la canción de FINNEAS, Let's fall in love for the night.  
> xoxo

*******

Omar lo miró y extendiendo su brazo, le rodeó el cuello acercándolo hacia él.

_-¡Jodeeer! ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente guapo? –_ Le preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

Aunque sabía que a Omar se le había soltado la lengua por lo borracho que estaba, no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el estómago al escucharlo. Así que soltando una risa suave, le ordenó:

_-Anda ya… no sabes lo que estás hablando. Duérmete._

_-Noo… No quiero… Bésame, Ander. Tú… dijiste que lo harías cuando te lo pidiera, ¿no? Pues te lo estoy pidiendo ahora… quiero que me beses… y quiero que me folles también. Te extraño…_ –Terminó la frase con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras lo atraía todavía más hacia él.

*******

**Capítulo 21. Vamos a enamorarnos por la noche y...**

**_(Ander)_ **

Ander tragó saliva y cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de llevarse las manos al cuello y soltarse del abrazo de Omar intentando razonar con él, pero parecía que no se lo pondría fácil, ya que no separaba la vista de su boca mientras le sonreía como si él fuera la persona más importante en su vida.

_-Omar, escucha…_

_-¿Todavía te gusto? Porque tú a mí me sigues pareciendo el tío más cachondo del mundo…_ –Lo interrumpió mientras se quitaba los jeans aventándolos al otro lado de la cama, para quedarse únicamente con una camiseta blanca de algodón.

_-Joder, Omar… me estás matando, ¿lo sabes no? –S_ usurró, y sin poder evitarlo, llevó el pulgar hasta los labios de Omar para acariciárselos lentamente.

En cuanto Omar sintió el contacto, dejó escapar un gemido y cerrando los ojos, separó la boca para lamerle el dedo y mordisqueárselo suavemente, haciendo que Ander sintiera una punzada de deseo poniéndose duro casi al instante, por lo que tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse llevar y hacer lo que por tanto tiempo había estado deseando.

_-Te juro que si estuvieras sobrio te follaría ahora mismo…_ -Confesó con voz grave, mientras sentía cómo cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo se estremecía ante el contacto de la lengua de Omar.

Omar sonrió al escucharlo y negó con la cabeza. 

_–No estoy tan borracho, solo me tomé unas cuantas..._ –Se defendió, arrastrando las palabras.

_-Sí… ya lo veo, sí…_ -Se burló, moviendo la mano para acariciarle el costado de la cara.

_-Anda, bésame…_ -Le pidió con voz ronca, moviendo la cabeza buscando recuperar el contacto de su boca con el pulgar, pero en cuanto encontró la palma de su mano, comenzó a besársela con los labios entreabiertos.

Ander contuvo la respiración y acercó su cara muy cerca de la de él para posar sus labios en la sien.

_-No… así no…_ -Se quejó Omar intentando capturar sus labios.

Ander lo esquivó y llevando ambas manos a cada lado de su cara, le dijo en voz muy baja:

_-Te juro que lo que más me apetece en este momento es comerte la boca…. Pero no así… Quiero que estés completamente consciente de lo que estás haciendo. Pídemelo mañana y te prometo que no pararé hasta que tú me lo pidas._

_-¡Andeeer! –_ Gimió en protesta cuando rompió el contacto.

_-Ahora descansa._

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera, se puso de pie y apagó la luz de la mesita de noche. Mientras salía de la habitación lo escuchó protestar pero no se volvió; en su lugar, se dirigió al baño y comenzó a desvestirse. Una ducha fría sería lo único que podría ayudarlo en estos momentos.

*******

A la mañana siguiente, despertó antes de que la alarma del móvil comenzara a sonar y por un instante se sintió desorientado, pero casi de inmediato los sucesos de la noche anterior le hicieron recordar que se estaba quedando en el piso de Omar. Se estiró sobre el mullido colchón y ahogando un bostezo, miró al techo intentando recordar sus sueños.

Sabía que había soñado con Omar y que había sido algo muy bueno, pero conforme los minutos pasaban e iba cobrando conciencia, las imágenes comenzaron a esfumarse de su mente haciendo que cada vez le fuera más difícil retenerlas. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, aferrándose a la única imagen que pudo rescatar. En cuanto pudo visualizarla clara y nítida, como si de un recuerdo reciente se tratara, esbozó una gran sonrisa. 

Era un día soleado y a lo lejos podía escuchar voces y risas de niños que jugaban en un parque. Él estaba sentado sobre el césped y a su lado una niña pequeña de ojos castaños y cejas pobladas le leía un cuento; y si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía ser capaz de volver a reproducir en su mente esa tierna vocecita. 

De pronto, una voz demasiado familiar lo llamaba por su nombre, haciéndolo girarse para encontrarse con el dueño de esa voz. Omar estaba a unos metros de distancia luciendo más guapo que nunca, llevando en sus brazos a un cachorro peludo color miel que parecía como si lo acabara de rescatar de la calle; la niña al verlo se abalanzaba hacia él llamándolo papá, mientras acariciaba al chucho emocionada. Omar la besaba en la coronilla para después volverse hacia él y besarlo suavemente en los labios.

Eso era todo lo que podía recordar, pero fue suficiente para sentirse feliz. _“¿Qué pensaría Omar si le contara su sueño?”_ Con un suspiro, hizo a un lado ese pensamiento y se levantó para dirigirse a la ducha.

Veinte minutos después puso la cafetera mientras preparaba unas tostadas para desayunar. Una vez que el café estuvo listo y las tostadas servidas, se dirigió a la habitación de Omar. Respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta en un vano intento por mostrarse impasible, ya que solo de pensar que existía una posibilidad de que pudieran volver a estar juntos, lo hacía flipar.

_-Hey… buenos días._ –Lo saludó, sentándose a los pies de la cama.

La respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido seguido de una maldición. Omar se llevó una mano para cubrirse los ojos, mientras murmuraba:

_-¡Joder! Apaga la luz, por favor… Siento que la cabeza me va explotar._

_-¿Cuál luz? Si es el sol… ya son las nueve de la mañana…_

_-¡Agh, Nooo…! -_ Se quejó mientras se cubría la cabeza con la sábana.

_-¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche? –_ Le preguntó bajando la voz, mientras sentía cómo el pulso se le aceleraba.

Durante algunos segundos Omar no se movió pero sí dejó de quejarse, hasta que finalmente apartó la sábana y lo miró. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Omar, lo que vio no le gustó. Sabía ya de antemano que su respuesta sería muy diferente de lo que había imaginado, por lo que dejó de sonreír mientras lo miraba expectante.

- _¿Qué si recuerdo lo que pasó anoche…?_ -Repitió, como si intentara hacer memoria de lo sucedido. _–Anoche… estaba con Keith, pero… después no recuerdo más. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

Al escucharlo, Ander dejó escapar un resoplido sintiéndose decepcionado, y aunque intentaba descifrar si la amnesia de Omar era real o fingida, sabía que no importaba puesto que el resultado sería el mismo. Volvían a estar donde al principio… y todas las palabras que Omar le había confesado habían desaparecido junto con la borrachera.

_-Ya… ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada?_

Omar negó con la cabeza, mientras sofocaba un gemido de dolor. 

_-¿Por qué me lo preguntas, tío? ¿Acaso hice o dije algo que no debía?_

Ander esbozó una sonrisa triste pero rápidamente se recompuso, negando con la cabeza.

_-No… para nada. Anoche te trajo tu amigo y en cuanto pusiste la cabeza en la almohada te quedaste profundamente dormido…_

_-Ya…_ -Omar asintió, mientras se sentaba en la cama. –A _noche bebí más de la cuenta y ahora tengo una resaca de muerte, tío._

_-Me imagino… Hice café y preparé algo para que desayunes. Yo debo irme porque en un rato más tendré la entrevista con la gente de la universidad, así que te veo más tarde ¿vale?_ -Y poniéndose de pie, salió de la habitación.

*******

**_(Omar)_ **

En cuanto Ander cerró la puerta, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada soltando un gemido ahogado. No había sido mentira el que dijera que sentía que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento, pero sí que había mentido cuando aseguró que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

La vergüenza le había impedido confesarle que recordaba claramente cómo casi le había tenido que rogar para que lo besara y… había fracasado en el intento. Todavía no podía creerlo… y solo de recordarlo se sentía agobiado. La noche anterior había sido muy fácil abrirse con él y decirle en voz alta lo que quería, pero a la luz del día y sin alcohol en la sangre, podía ver que había sido un error. El problema era que en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas estaba cometiendo un error tras otro, y si no hacía algo al respecto, terminaría follando con él. 

_“Como si solo se tratara de follar… bien sabes que si fuera solo eso, no representaría mayor problema.”_

Se incorporó sobre el colchón, flexionando las piernas para rodearlas con las manos, mientras sentía como el sol le acariciaba la piel. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a fantasear sobre lo que hubiera pasado si Ander no lo hubiera rechazado.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

@piper_ayuso Ig

  
Dejó a un lado ese pensamiento e inspiró el aroma a café recién hecho que flotaba en todo el apartamento, alentándolo a levantarse.

Como no estaba seguro de si Ander seguiría allí o no, decidió ponerse unos pantalones de chándal antes de salir de su habitación. No quería correr el riesgo de salir en pelotas -como generalmente acostumbraba-, y toparse con Ander en la cocina... Suficiente tenía ya con el patético espectáculo que había montado unas horas antes.

El apartamento estaba en completo silencio cuando salió de su habitación. El único rastro de Ander, era la estela de perfume combinado con su _aftershave_ que aun flotaba en el ambiente. Inspiró profundamente y decenas de recuerdos agridulces se agolparon en su mente. Siguió su camino hacia la cocina y se sorprendió al ver que sobre la isla, Ander le había dejado unas tostadas y la cafetera encendida. 

Sintiendo una sensación extraña en el pecho debido a ese pequeño detalle, sacó una taza de la alacena y se dejó caer sobre uno de los taburetes frente al par de tostadas. Le dio un sorbo al café y sacando su móvil, comenzó a revisar las tareas pendientes que debía concluir esa semana. Desayunó lo más rápido que pudo y se metió a bañar, ya que su primera clase la tenía a las once de la mañana y no podía llegar tarde por ningún motivo.

El día transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos. Salvo por el dolor de cabeza que lo torturó gran parte de la mañana y la actitud de Keith un tanto hosca cuando se lo topó en su última clase, todo lo demás fluyó más o menos bien. Y gracias a que el campus era lo suficientemente grande, no se cruzó con Ander en ningún momento.

_-¿Qué pasa contigo?_ –Le preguntó a Keith cuando ambos salieron del aula.

_-Nada, ¿por?_ –Gruñó éste, colgándose la mochila al hombro.

_–No sé, tío… te noto raro. Sé que ayer perdí el control con la bebida y…_

_-Son figuraciones tuyas, Omar. Oye, ¿te gustaría ir a comer?_

Omar lo miró y negó con la cabeza. 

_-Tal vez en otra ocasión; quiero aprovechar que no tengo que ir al curro por la tarde para dormir un rato, porque la resaca me pegó fatal. Y hablando de eso… quería darte las gracias por no dejarme beber más y por llevarme a casa. De no haber sido por ti, quien sabe cómo estaría ahora._

_-De qué viejo… Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿no? Por cierto, eh… tu… ex ¿te dijo algo de mí?_

Al escuchar la inseguridad en su voz, Omar levantó una ceja extrañado.

_-¿Algo de ti? No… No me dijo nada, ¿por qué?_

_-Por nada… es solo que intercambiamos algunas palabras y ciertamente no fueron muy agradables, pero no es algo de lo que valga la pena hablar._

_-¿Algunas palabras? ¿Te dijo algo que te molestara?_ –Insistió, interesado en saber exactamente de qué habían hablado.

_-No fue nada, olvídalo; Supongo que te veré mañana entonces._ –Y chocando su mano con la de él, se alejó a grandes zancadas hacia el estacionamiento.

*******

Convivir con Ander resultó ser mucho menos complicado de lo que había pensado. Al parecer, Ander había tomado su penoso comportamiento de esa primera noche en su apartamento con bastante filosofía, ya que en ningún momento hizo alusión ello, al grado de hacerle pensar que no se había tomado en serio las confesiones que le había hecho estando borracho, y aunque debería sentirse aliviado, una pequeña parte de él lo lamentaba.

Con el paso de los días, se fue acostumbrando a su presencia, a tenerlo alrededor y saber que cuando llegara a casa por la noche, lo vería sentado frente a su laptop trabajando en su proyecto final para concluir el semestre en la Universidad Complutense de Madrid con la finalidad de no tener ningún impedimento para conseguir la transferencia.

Sin proponérselo, habían establecido una dinámica agradable, ya que en cuanto Omar cruzaba la puerta, Ander dejaba la computadora a un lado, y entre los dos, preparaban la cena y charlaban sobre su día. De esa manera, se enteró que los trámites para su admisión marchaban viento en popa. Había acreditado el _TOEFL_ sin ningún problema, y todo parecía indicar que en enero sería un estudiante más de la NYU. Y… no volvieron a hablar sobre la posibilidad de que Ander rechazara la beca.

Habían transcurrido casi dos semanas desde que Ander había llegado a Nueva York, y era el primer fin de semana en mucho tiempo que Omar no salía con Keith. Y a decir verdad, no tenía muy claro si se debía a que inconscientemente lo había evitado o al hecho de que Keith estaba distante con él. Se veían casi a diario en la universidad, pero solo tocaban temas relacionados con la escuela, por ello, Omar sabía que debía sentarse a hablar con él, pero lo había estado posponiendo.

En cuanto a Ander, en el fondo se alegraba de que se estuviera quedando con él, ya que gracias a esa convivencia diaria, y muy a su pesar, comenzó a recordar el por qué se había enamorado de él en primer lugar. Ander era fácil en el trato y con un peculiar sentido del humor, haciendo que más de una vez se descubriera riendo a carcajadas por todas las tonterías que se le ocurrían. De la misma manera, pudo volver a revivir sus manías y en esta ocasión, lejos de que le desesperaran le parecían adorables, haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa tonta.

Algunas noches, después de cenar se echaban en la sala para ver lo que fuera en la televisión, o simplemente, se quedaban horas charlando de cualquier tema hasta que Ander le recordaba que debía levantarse temprano al día siguiente, haciendo que de mala gana, se despidiera de él con un _“buenas noches”_ para después irse cada uno a su respectiva habitación.

Por esas y muchas razones más que podía seguir enumerando, irremediablemente comenzó a cuestionarse cómo sería volver a mantener una relación con Ander, pero el miedo de que volviera a lastimarlo, hacía que descartara la idea de inmediato. Aun cuando hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener sus sentimientos a raya, no podía evitar que cuando Ander aparecía a su lado, el estómago le diera un salto al escuchar su voz, o cuando olía su _aftershave_ al salir de bañarse, algo dentro de él se removía como si fuera un adolescente.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, hizo a un lado esos pensamientos y cruzó el pasillo para entrar al apartamento. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro, al ver que Ander no estaba sentado en su habitual taburete frente a la isla de la cocina trabajando con su computadora como lo había hecho durante todas esas noches.

_-¿Ander?_ –Lo llamó, mientras entraba a la habitación donde se estaba quedando. Muy cerca del marco de la puerta, estaba su maleta. Se dirigió al armario y sintió una desagradable sensación al no ver su ropa colgada.

Soltó un resoplido y se obligó a calmarse, intentando poner las cosas en perspectiva. No tenía idea de dónde podría estar, ni por qué había hecho su maleta, pero sabía que pronto lo averiguaría. Así que como pudo, se recompuso y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena. De pronto, un sentimiento de soledad como nunca antes lo había sentido, se apoderó de él al pensar que se marcharía… nuevamente.

Casi media hora después, escuchó cómo se abría la puerta y Ander entraba al apartamento, colgando la llave que Omar le había dado en el portallaves que estaba en la entrada.

_-¡Hola! Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo…_ –Ander lo saludó con una lenta sonrisa que tiraba de su boca, totalmente ajeno al torbellino de emociones contra el que Omar estaba luchando. 

- _Hey…_ -Respondió a su vez, intentando sonreír también pero sin mucho éxito.

_-Estoy haciendo una ensalada y la pasta ya está en el horno_ … -Murmuró, mientras cortaba un jitomate en cubos pequeños, pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, la realidad lo golpeó de lleno. 

Desde un principio él había tenido claro que esta convivencia solo duraría unos días y que en cuanto Ander concluyera los trámites, regresaría a Madrid para arreglar sus asuntos pendientes y regresar nuevamente, pero para comenzar a vivir en los dormitorios del campus... no con él. Así que, ni eran una pareja, ni tenían un futuro juntos, y toda esta coexistencia doméstica tenía fecha de caducidad.

_-Huele bien… ¿En qué te ayudo?_ –Preguntó acercándose hasta él, mientras cogía un trozo de jitomate para llevárselo a la boca, haciendo que Omar perdiera la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo al ver como lo saboreaba.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que cuando quiso reaccionar, el cuchillo ya le había hecho un pequeño corte en el dedo haciendo que la sangre comenzara a brotar. 

_-¡Mierda!_ –Gritó soltando el cuchillo; pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Ander le cogió la mano y con delicadeza se llevó el dedo hasta su boca.

Como por arte de magia el dolor desapareció, ya que solo era consciente de lo difícil que le resultaba mantener el control para no mandar todo a la mierda y besarlo en ese instante.

_-Es solo un corte superficial…_ -La voz le salió ronca una vez que dejó de succionarle el dedo para examinárselo con cuidado. Omar lo conocía bien y sabía que Ander estaba tan afectado como él.

_-¿Estás bien, Omar?_ –Murmuró tan bajo que le costó entender la pregunta.

_-No, quiero decir, sí. No fue nada..._ –Omar cerró los ojos un segundo, sintiéndose confundido y sin poder hilar una frase más.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, vio cómo la respiración de Ander se hacía más rápida mientras bajaba la mirada hasta sus labios.

_-Omar…_ -Ander pareció dudar unos segundos antes de seguir hablando. _-¿Te puedo confesar algo?_

_-Ajá…_ -Jadeó apenas en un susurro audible.

Ander se inclinó hacia adelante, y rozó intencionalmente los labios contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

_-Te prometí que no te besaría hasta que tú me lo pidieras, pero… ¡jodeeer! De verdad… no puedo más._

*******


	22. Algo mágico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! El capítulo 22 está arriba!  
> Ojalá lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice.  
> Gracias como siempre por leer, comentar y/o dejar un Kudo! ;)  
> xoxo

*******

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, vio cómo la respiración de Ander se hacía más rápida mientras bajaba la mirada hasta sus labios.

_-Omar…_ -Ander pareció dudar unos segundos antes de seguir hablando. _-¿Te puedo confesar algo?_

_-Ajá…_ -Jadeó apenas en un susurro audible.

Ander se inclinó hacia adelante, y rozó intencionalmente los labios contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

_-Te prometí que no te besaría hasta que tú me lo pidieras, pero… ¡jodeeer! De verdad… no puedo más._

*******

**Capítulo 22. Algo mágico**

**_(Ander)_ **

_-Ander… Por favor no lo hagas_. -Su voz tembló ligeramente.

Sus palabras carecían de convicción y Ander pudo ver la indecisión reflejada en el rostro de Omar mientras daba un paso hacia atrás desesperado por poner distancia, como si supiera que su autodeterminación podría flaquear en cualquier momento.

_-¿Por qué? Dime que tú no quieres lo mismo…_ -Lo retó dando un paso adelante para descansar su frente contra la de él al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Se obligó a apretar los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo para no tocarlo.

Podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Omar confundiéndose con la suya, mientras sentía cómo se iban acelerando los latidos de su corazón en consecuencia. Durante algunos segundos esperó a que Omar reaccionara pero no lo hizo. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver la lucha que se estaba librando en su interior, así que decidió confrontarlo.

_-¡Jodeeer, Omar! ¿Por qué no solo lo aceptas y dejas de luchar de una vez?_

Como si hubiera tirado de un hilo y con ello desatara una avalancha de emociones por tanto tiempo contenidas, vio el momento exacto en el que Omar se decidió. Ander sintió el contacto firme de las manos de Omar a cada lado de su cara mientras lo observaba fijamente sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Se quedaron mirándose por varios segundos, perdiéndose en la profundidad de los ojos del otro, hasta que lo vio curvar ligeramente los labios en esa sonrisa que tanto amaba. En ese instante sintió que todas sus vivencias juntos pasaban delante de ellos para quedarse atrás; esa noche comenzarían a escribir una nueva historia y esta vez no cometería los mismos errores del pasado. 

Estaban tan cerca, que podía sentir como si una corriente eléctrica los envolviera y por un momento, deseó que el tiempo se detuviera justo allí, en esa cálida y perfecta burbuja donde solo ellos dos importaban. Aunque nada deseaba más que perderse en los labios de Omar, necesitaba que fuera Omar el que diera el primer paso, y no tuvo que esperar mucho más para que eso sucediera.

Omar se aproximó hasta él cerrando el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos rozando sus labios contra los suyos con lentitud, como si quisiera alargar ese momento también. En cuanto Ander sintió cómo Omar deslizaba la lengua dentro de su boca, cerró los ojos abandonándose a esa increíble sensación. Separó los labios para dejarlo explorar, cediéndole el control. Podía sentir como esa hábil caricia debilitaba todo su cuerpo y en cuanto escuchó a Omar gemir contra su boca, ambos perdieron el control.

El beso fue haciéndose cada vez más profundo y la respiración entrecortada de ambos confundiéndose con gemidos ahogados era lo único que se escuchaba. Después, poco a poco, la intensidad fue bajando hasta hacer que los besos que compartían se tornaran dulces, llenos de promesas. Y en ese instante, sintió que el mundo se detenía alrededor de ellos. Esa noche, solo existían ellos dos. 

Se quedaron abrazados por un momento, mientras Ander mecía a Omar entre sus brazos susurrándole cuánto lo había extrañado. Omar entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y tiró de su mano para dirigirse a su habitación; después de todo, parecía que la cena podría esperar.

Ander se perdió en las caricias de Omar; en la suavidad de sus labios, en el sabor de su piel y en la intensidad de su mirada. Mientras se besaban, sintió cómo lo empujaba suavemente para caer de espaldas contra el colchón. Enseguida, Omar se puso a horcajadas sobre él y sus manos comenzaron a acariciarle el abdomen para subir hacia sus pectorales haciendo a un lado la camisa sin dejar de besarle el torso. Con los dientes atrapó uno de sus pezones pasándole la lengua, lo que hizo que Ander soltara un gemido de placer.

Con dedos ágiles, Omar le desabotonó los jeans para deslizar la mano dentro de sus boxers y al encontrarse con su polla ligeramente dura, lo escuchó emitir un sonido de satisfacción. En un movimiento rápido, Ander se dio la vuelta para quedar encima de él y con la cadera hizo presión contra el cuerpo de Omar para inmovilizarlo.

_-¿Podemos ir lento?_ –Le suplicó contra su boca. _–Llevo tanto tiempo deseando este momento que quiero prolongarlo lo más posible._

Omar asintió dejando caer las manos, dándole a entender con ese movimiento que estaba a su merced. Complacido, Ander esbozó una sonrisa y se incorporó para desvestirse; cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, despojó a Omar de su ropa para después colocarse entre sus piernas y comenzar a besarlo muy despacio, como sabía que a él le gustaba.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Primero se dedicó a darle besos húmedos a lo largo de la pelvis para después pasar la lengua por el interior de sus muslos pero esquivando expresamente su polla. Siguió explorando su cuerpo mordisqueándolo suavemente a la altura del hueso de la cadera, oliendo su piel en el proceso, deleitándose con la risa franca de Omar.

_-¡Detente! ¡Me haces cosquillas!_ –Se quejó entre risas, forcejeando para intentar soltarse.

Ander decidió darle una tregua, así que lo soltó por un momento para concentrarse en darle placer. Pasó la lengua por la punta de su polla acariciando suavemente la hendidura, saboreando las primeras gotas del líquido preseminal. En automático, las risas de Omar cesaron emitiendo en cambio un gemido ahogado. Ese sabor salado hizo que no pudiera contenerse más deslizándoselo entero en la boca, presionándolo contra su paladar, mientras lo succionaba con un poco más de fuerza ajustando el ritmo.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Omar velados por el deseo. Lo miraba fijamente mientras emitía ligeros jadeos, cerrando las manos para apretar con fuerza las sábanas debajo de él. Omar se incorporó apoyando un codo contra el colchón y lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza y capturar sus labios con los suyos profundizando la caricia.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_-Si de verdad quieres que alarguemos el momento, vas a tener que dejar de hacer eso porque si sigues por ese camino, no voy a aguantar mucho más._ –Le susurró cuando dejó de besarlo.

Ander ahogó una risita para después besarlo en la mandíbula y continuar por su cuello.

_-Vale…_ -Susurró después de un rato en el que no hizo otra cosa sino besarlo con ternura.

Omar se tumbó a su lado y lo miró a los ojos. Tenía los labios hinchados por los besos compartidos y las pupilas dilatadas.

_-Te extrañaba…_ -Le confesó bajando la mirada. _–Había olvidado lo bien que se siente_ _estar entre tus brazos._

Como respuesta, Ander le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura para atraerlo más hacia él y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. 

_-Yo también te extrañaba… Y en este instante lo que más deseo es estar dentro de ti._ –Confesó con voz ronca. 

En respuesta, Omar estiró el brazo hacia la mesita de noche y abriendo el cajón sacó un tubo de lubricante; por una fracción de segundos vio la duda en su mirada, cuando además, le entregó un paquete de condones.

_-Creo que deberíamos usarlos… Tú también has estado con otros tíos._ -Le dijo a modo de explicación.

_-De acuerdo…_ -Replicó después de un momento, luchando contra la punzada de celos que sintió al imaginar a Omar con Keith. 

No le había pasado por la cabeza el usar un condón hasta que Omar lo sugirió. Y aunque sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse de ese modo, no podía evitarlo; cuando se trataba de Omar, ese sentimiento de posesividad era más fuerte que él. 

Contrario a lo que Omar pensaba, irónicamente él no había estado con nadie más en los últimos meses, salvo por la breve relación que mantuvo con Nacho. Pero en ese instante recordó lo que le había hecho creer cuando lo llamó el día de su cumpleaños. Tenía que encontrar la manera de abordar ese tema con él más tarde.

_-¿Pasa algo?_ –Inquirió Omar, levantando una ceja.

_-No, nada. Todo está bien._ –Mintió mientras sonreía débilmente, intentando hacer a un lado esos pensamientos. 

_-Vale…_ -Omar se acercó a él y le pasó una mano por la cabeza enredando los dedos entre sus rizos y atrayéndolo hacia él, le mordió suavemente el labio inferior.

Mientras se besaban, Ander escuchó el clic de la tapa del lubricante al abrirse, por lo que se separó de Omar para encontrarse con una mirada juguetona. Sin decir una palabra Omar apretó el tubo con firmeza, dejando caer una generosa cantidad sobre la palma de Ander, para después dejarse caer boca abajo sobre el colchón con las piernas separadas.

Al verlo en esa posición, Ander no pudo evitar que la boca se le secara, mientras sentía un tirón en la entrepierna debido a la anticipación. Se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de Omar y lentamente deslizó un dedo entre sus nalgas, mientras que con la otra mano libre le acariciaba la espalda a lo largo de la columna vertebral.

Con el dedo índice comenzó a rodear su entrada para después de un breve reconocimiento, introducirlo en él. En cuanto comenzó a girar el dedo dentro de su cuerpo, haciendo círculos imaginarios, Omar separó aún más las piernas estremeciéndose como respuesta ante esa caricia tan íntima.

_-¿Te gusta así?_ –Le susurró al oído dejando de mover el dedo por unos segundos.

_-¡Joder! No pares…_ -Jadeó, moviendo las caderas contra su mano.

Omar se sentía tan apretado, que Ander sintió cómo su polla reaccionaba ante ese pensamiento, sacudiéndose con un ligero movimiento involuntario. Se moría por hundirse en él, pero quería que estuviera lo suficientemente dilatado para no causarle ningún dolor. Introdujo un segundo dedo y empujó suavemente, curvando ambos dedos hasta encontrar ese pequeño botón, ese dulce punto que conocía tan bien y que sabía la respuesta que provocaría en Omar.

Y no se sintió defraudado. Omar se impulsó con las rodillas para elevar aún más las caderas, haciendo que los dedos de Ander se adentraran más en él. El ver cómo el cuerpo de Omar temblaba de placer y de necesidad mientras jadeaba su nombre fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Retiró los dedos y de inmediato escuchó un gemido de protesta, girándose hacia él para ver por qué lo había privado de tan agradables sensaciones.

_-Shh… calma._ –Le susurró, notando un ligero temblor en su voz. Al parecer Omar no era el único que estaba a punto de perder la cordura. 

Tan rápido como sus erráticos dedos se lo permitieron, rompió el envoltorio de aluminio y deslizó el látex sobre su polla. Buscó con la mirada el lubricante pero al darse cuenta que estaba demasiado lejos, dejó caer un hilo de saliva sobre el culo de Omar. Tampoco era que necesitara mucho más lubricante, pero aun así quería estar seguro de que no le causaría la más mínima incomodidad. Acto seguido, llevó ambas manos hacia las caderas de Omar para levantarlo y alinearse contra su entrada. 

Lentamente se fue hundiendo dentro de él y conforme lo hacía, escuchaba los ligeros jadeos que salían de los labios de Omar, haciendo inolvidable ese momento. Aguantó la respiración cuando sintió cómo los músculos de Omar lo apretaban de tal modo que, cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, tuvo que quedarse quieto por unos segundos. Necesitaba controlarse o de lo contrario se correría en ese momento arruinando la diversión.

_-¡Nene, jodeeer! ¡Muévete por favor!_ –Siseó Omar, moviendo sus caderas contra él.

_-Espera…_ -Susurró, dejando caer su peso sobre la espalda de Omar haciendo que ambos quedaran acostados boca abajo. Era increíble la sensación de tenerlo así, debajo de él.

Ander pasó ambos brazos por debajo del pecho de Omar para hacer palanca y sujetarlo por los hombros, mientras comenzaba a moverse muy despacio. Nunca antes habían hecho el amor en esa posición, pero descubrió maravillado que podría convertirse en una de sus favoritas. Con las piernas se impulsaba cada vez un poco más para incrementar la fuerza de sus empujes mientras intentaba capturar su boca para devorarlo.

Pronto, comenzaron a acoplarse, marcando un ritmo mucho más profundo y rápido, mientras ambos gemían cada vez más alto. Cuando comenzó a sentir que en cualquier momento el orgasmo lo alcanzaría, movió la mano buscando la polla de Omar. En ese movimiento, cambiaron ligeramente de posición, solo lo suficiente para que Ander pudiera agarrarle la polla y comenzara a masajearlo mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de él.

Fue algo mágico, ya que después de tanto tiempo de estar separados, sus cuerpos rápidamente encontraron la sincronía. Como si su piel tuviera memoria propia y la certeza que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Follaron hasta que el placer fue demasiado, hasta que sus cuerpos se estremecieron y temblaron de placer, pero parecía que nunca sería suficiente para sentirse saciados uno del otro.

Un par de acometidas más y ambos se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo. Ander cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes ante esa indescriptible sensación de felicidad que le recorría el cuerpo, mientras sentía cómo Omar se corría en su mano, emitiendo una especie de sollozo. 

_-Hey… ¿Estás bien, Omar?_ –Le preguntó un tanto preocupado, después de que anudara el condón para dejarlo a un lado. Intentó rodar sobre él para verlo a los ojos, pero Omar no se lo permitió; por el contrario, se mantuvo de espaldas a él mientras se llevaba una mano para frotarse los párpados.

_-Sí…estoy bien._ -Murmuró después de un momento, pegándose contra su cuerpo de espaldas a él, para evitar mirarlo a la cara. – _Abrázame…_ -Musitó, descansando la cabeza sobre su brazo.

Acostados de lado, Ander lo acunó entre sus brazos y no quiso insistir más, pero casi podía jurar que Omar había llorado al final, provocando en él una sensación de incertidumbre. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se sentían calientes y pegajosos debido al esfuerzo, pero no le importó en absoluto. No había nada en ese momento que quisiera más que tener a Omar entre sus brazos.

Permanecieron en silencio durante bastante tiempo. Mucho después de que sus respiraciones se hubiesen normalizado y los latidos de sus corazones recobraran un ritmo pausado. Mientras pensaba en el futuro, de vez en cuando le recorría la espalda con las yemas de los dedos, casi de forma refleja. 

_-Mañana regreso a Madrid. Necesito concluir los trámites para mi transferencia y dejar todo en orden antes de regresar definitivamente._

Omar no hizo ningún comentario, pero Ander sintió cómo en automático su cuerpo se tensaba y su respiración se hacía un poco más rápida. Esperó unos segundos más para ver si Omar decía algo, pero cuando no lo hizo, Ander continuó hablando.

_-Estaba pensando que ya que no tienes pensado ir este año a Madrid para pasar las vacaciones con tu familia, yo podría adelantar mi viaje para que pasáramos juntos esas fechas aquí… Molaría recibir el Año Nuevo en Times Square. ¿Qué te parece?_

_-No sé, Ander… No creo que sea buena idea. Además, lo más probable es que me vaya con Keith, Matt y Jules a pasar esas fechas a los Hamptons. La familia de Jules tiene casa allí y nos ha invitado._

Cuando escuchó el nombre de Keith, Ander sintió como si Omar le hubiera dado una bofetada. Especialmente después de lo que acababan de compartir. Así que como pudo, intentó mostrarse tranquilo antes de hablar.

_-¿Omar? ¿Está todo bien?_ –En esta ocasión se incorporó recargándose en un codo para poder mirarlo.

Omar se movió para acostarse boca arriba y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión seria en el rostro.

_-Sí, tío no te rayes, no pasa nada._

_-Omar…_

_-¿Qué? Qué está todo bien Ander._

_-Qué no, no está todo bien, joder… Acabamos de hacer el amor, te propongo que pasemos juntos las vacaciones, ¿y me dices que te irás con ese gilipollas?_

_-Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Follamos y no necesito decirte lo maravilloso que fue… los dos lo sentimos, pero esto no cambia nada, Ander._

_-No lo entiendo…_ –Murmuró desconcertado.

_-Mira, no te voy a mentir… Todavía siento algo por ti y el sexo entre nosotros siempre ha sido alucinante, pero eso no significa que debamos estar juntos. Podemos seguir así… a ver a dónde nos lleva esto o…_

_-Pero Omar…_

_-Escúchame, Ander. –Lo interrumpió. -Tú comenzarás una vida aquí dentro de poco y conocerás otras personas y puede que entonces te des cuenta que este tipo de relación que hemos mantenido todos estos años se deba a que ambos hemos querido aferrarnos a la ilusión de ese primer amor… pero tal vez es solo eso… una ilusión y la realidad es que puede que no estemos destinados a estar juntos._

Ander no podía creer lo que escuchaba. De pronto, se sintió enfermo, como si esa realidad de la que Omar hablaba, lo hubiera golpeado en el pecho. Parecía que todo lo que había hecho para llegar hasta ese momento no había valido la pena.

_-¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿En serio?_ –Lo retó, sintiéndose decepcionado.

Omar guardó silencio tanto tiempo, que Ander pensó que no contestaría nada más, pero al final se abrió con él.

_-No lo sé, Ander… Puede que en parte así lo crea, o tal vez puede que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a sufrir otra decepción. Llámame cobarde, si quieres… pero en este momento no estoy seguro de querer estar en una relación contigo._

_-Ya veo…_ -Contestó mientras se ponía de pie. _-¿Entonces de qué va a ir esto? ¿Solo de follar entonces?_

No esperó a que Omar le contestara. Se fue de allí caminando desnudo hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas inútilmente. No solo había dejado su ropa en la habitación de Omar, sino también sus sueños y esperanzas.

*******


	23. Si te vas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> El capítulo 23 está listo. Me costó un poco, porque tuve un fin de semana complicado, pero al fnal me parece que estoy conforme con el resultado. Aunque, tú mi querido lector eres el mejor juez.  
> xoxo 😘

*******

Ander no podía creer lo que escuchaba. De pronto, se sintió enfermo, como si esa realidad de la que Omar hablaba, lo hubiera golpeado en el pecho. Parecía que todo lo que había hecho para llegar hasta ese momento no había valido la pena.

_-¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿En serio?_ –Lo retó, sintiéndose decepcionado.

Omar guardó silencio tanto tiempo, que Ander pensó que no contestaría nada más, pero al final se abrió con él.

_-No lo sé, Ander… Puede que en parte así lo crea, o tal vez puede que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a sufrir otra decepción. Llámame cobarde, si quieres… pero en este momento no estoy seguro de querer estar en una relación contigo._

_-Ya veo…_ -Contestó mientras se ponía de pie. _-¿Entonces de qué va a ir esto? ¿Solo de follar entonces?_

No esperó a que Omar le contestara. Se fue de allí caminando desnudo hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas inútilmente. No solo había dejado su ropa en la habitación de Omar, sino también sus sueños y esperanzas.

*******

**Capítulo 23. Si te vas**

**_(Omar)_ **

En cuanto escuchó que Ander cerraba la puerta, dejó correr libremente las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo la última media hora. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que le quemaba y no le permitía respirar con normalidad. Intentó recobrarse pero fue inútil; aun cuando la decisión de no retomar la relación había sido suya, no podía evitar sentirse devastado.

No dejaba de repetirse que era lo mejor; que debía dejar que el tiempo acomodara las cosas para no arriesgarse a volver a sufrir una decepción más. Pero el vacío que sentía en el pecho provocándole un dolor incluso físico, parecía burlarse de él, gritándole que lo que había entre ellos podría ser cualquier cosa excepto una ilusión.

Omar era perfectamente consciente de que esto pasaría, y esa había sido la razón principal por la que durante todos estos días se había estado resistiendo a terminar en la cama con Ander. De todas las veces que Ander y él habían hecho el amor, ésta había sido por mucho la más significativa que podía recordar. 

Aún podía sentir el cálido rastro de los besos de Ander sobre su piel, la ternura con la que lo había acunado entre sus brazos haciéndolo sentir como si realmente fuera la persona más importante en su vida. Y cuando llegaron juntos al orgasmo, fue más de lo que pudo manejar; en ese instante sintió cómo si se rompiera en mil pedazos y una parte de su alma se hubiera perdido para siempre.

Nunca en toda su vida había experimentado algo así. Y lo había abrumado a tal grado que cuando finalmente alcanzó la liberación, sintió como si algo dentro de él se hubiese quebrado; como si un interruptor hubiese sido activado y las lágrimas encontraran paso a través de un grifo abierto sin que pudiera detenerlas. Reprimió un último sollozo y se llevó las manos a los labios, intentando borrar el recuerdo de los besos de Ander, sin éxito.

Habría jurado que difícilmente conciliaría el sueño, ya que la tibieza que había dejado el cuerpo de Ander a su lado, era un recordatorio constante de lo que habría podido ser y no era porque así lo había decidido. Debido al miedo que le impedía dejarlo todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo. 

Era una lucha constante entre su subconsciente y su yo consciente. El primero le decía que confiara, que simplemente cerrara los ojos y que se dejara caer por el precipicio, que Ander estaría abajo para recibirlo. Pero su parte consciente, esa a la que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas, le decía que si lo hacía y Ander decidía no estar ahí para él, no sería capaz de volver a recuperarse de otra decepción.

Poco a poco y muy a su pesar, comenzó a sentir los párpados cada vez más pesados hasta que finalmente sucumbió a un sueño profundo. Durmió sin interrupciones hasta que los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a filtrarse por las ventanas de su habitación, obligándolo a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Ander y los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Sacó las piernas de la cama y las dejó que colgaran a un costado mientras estiraba los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido, además de un ligero dolor de cabeza. Sobre el piso aún se encontraba esparcida la ropa de Ander mezclada con la suya. Se puso de pie y caminó esquivándolas para dirigirse hacia el armario. Se puso una camisa gris y unos pantalones de mezclilla, antes de salir de la habitación.

Ander estaba sentado frente a la isla de la cocina en su habitual taburete y frente a él había un cuenco con cereales. Tenía el rostro serio y no apartó la vista cuando Omar estuvo frente a él. Omar lo miró por unos segundos mientras desayunaba; tenía el pelo húmedo y olía a jabón. Al lado del plato de cereal, estaba su laptop encendida y de reojo Omar vio que Ander tenía su itinerario abierto. Cuando miró hacia la puerta principal vio la maleta de Ander junto con otro maletín más pequeño a un lado y de inmediato sintió cómo el pulso se le aceleraba.

_-Buenas…_

Ander lo ignoró durante unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente cerró su laptop y se encontró con su mirada. Salvo por las ojeras pronunciadas, no había algo más que revelara su estado de ánimo, pero Omar sabía que sería un momento complicado.

_-Hey…_ -Murmuró casi tan bajo, que por un momento Omar pensó que se lo había imaginado, y más aún cuando casi enseguida lo vio regresar la vista al plato.

_-Ander, mira, lo que pasó ayer…. Yo… no sé qué decirte._

Ander levantó la vista y dejó escapar una risa amarga.

_-Me parece que ya lo has dicho todo… No creo que sea necesario decir nada más._

_-Ya…_ -Murmuró sintiéndose como un imbécil. _-¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?_

_-En poco más de dos horas. De hecho ya casi me voy._

Se llevó el plato a la boca para tomarse el resto de la leche y lo llevó al fregadero. Mientras lavaba el plato y la cuchara, comenzó a hablar.

_-Gracias por la hospitalidad, Omar. Fuiste muy amable en dejarme quedar estos días en tu piso._

_-Si bueno… no tienes que agradecerme._ –Respondió intentando mantenerse ecuánime.

_-Como sea…_ -Escuchó a Ander replicar. Y dejando escapar un suspiro, comenzó a guardar la laptop dentro de su estuche para después colocarla dentro de su backpack y colgársela en los hombros.

_-Adiós, Omar._ –Se despidió, deteniéndose a dos pasos de distancia.

Omar sentía que todo estaba yéndose a la mierda pero no se atrevía a decir nada más. Solo podía ver a Ander, quien ya para entonces, no podía ocultar la tristeza en su rostro, lo que hizo que él bajara la cabeza.

Ander puso una mano debajo de su barbilla, forzando su mirada hacia arriba para encontrarse con la suya. Omar lo miró vacilante, intentando soltarse de su agarre, pero Ander no se lo permitió. Sintió cómo Ander le rozaba la mejilla con un ligero temblor en las yemas de los dedos, mientras se aclaraba la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

-Ojalá que no te arrepientas de esta decisión… -Y sin esperar una respuesta, le dio la espalda y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta principal.

_-¡Ander, espera!_ –Gritó Omar acercándose a grandes zancadas, mientras Ander cogía su equipaje.

_-¿Qué?_

_-No te vayas así por favor…._

_-¿Y cómo quieres que me vaya? ¿Feliz? De verdad que no te entiendo, joder._

_-¿Cuándo tienes planeado regresar? Ya sabes… para instalarte antes de que inicien las clases._

La forma en como Ander lo miró, hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

_-No sé si voy a regresar, Omar._

_-¿Qué?_ –Preguntó muy bajo, sintiendo cómo el miedo comenzaba a instalarse en sus entrañas.

_-¿Para qué? ¿Cuál es el caso? Cuando llegué te pedí que lo pensaras y que me dieras una respuesta antes de irme… Bueno, pues ya me la has dado, así que no veo por qué tendría que regresar._

Mientras lo decía clavó su mirada en él, pero Omar no fue capaz de sostenérsela. 

_-Ander…_ -Cerró los puños con fuerza, pero antes de que pudiera entender el impacto de su decisión, Ander se despidió. 

_-Adiós, Omar._ –Lo abrazó tan brevemente, que cuando Omar lo registró, Ander ya lo había soltado.

Omar no dejó de mirarlo hasta que Ander cerró la puerta a su espalda, pero nunca, durante los segundos en los que recogió su equipaje, Ander volvió a mirarlo.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

*******

_Dos semanas después…_

**_(Keith)_ **

_-Las vacaciones de invierno están resultando muy diferentes de como las había imaginado, créeme._ –Me quejo con Jules, mientras esperamos en la fila del Starbucks para que nos tomen la orden.

_-Eso mismo pienso yo…_ -Coincide, mientras revisa su teléfono.

Miro de reojo y alcanzo a ver el nombre de Omar en la pantalla. Niego con la cabeza y estoy a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que le ha escrito, cuando un tipo bastante atractivo con rasgos mediterráneos, nos pregunta con una gran sonrisa qué es lo que vamos a ordenar. 

Jules guarda su teléfono y comienza a explicarle cómo quiere su bebida. _“Un green tea latte, con una cucharada y media de azúcar mascabado, leche de soja, sin crema batida y tamaño grande… por favor”_

Si la elaborada explicación de Jules lo confundió, no lo demostró en absoluto, por el contrario parece acostumbrado a ello, así que después de poner con un plumón el nombre de Jules en un vaso, obtengo toda su atención. 

_-Para mí un café negro, sin azúcar, tamaño pequeño, por favor_. –Le explico, torciendo ligeramente la boca mientras me burlo de reojo de Jules. 

_-Claro, ¿tu nombre es?_ –Me pregunta regalándome una gran sonrisa, y mientras lo hace, puedo darme cuenta por qué me ha llamado la atención en un principio. Se llama Antonio y tiene un marcado acento, pero no fue hasta que algo le dice en español a una de las chicas que prepara las bebidas a su lado, que puedo notar el inconfundible “seseo” español. El tipo me recuerda a Omar.

_-Keith…_ -Logro responder, cuando noto que me mira de forma expectante.

_-Vale, Keith, en un momento salen sus bebidas, que tengas excelente día._

Voy a responderle algo ingenioso, cuando siento cómo Jules me jala del brazo y me arrastra hasta una de las mesas libres.

_-¿Te controlas? No es Omar… Aunque debo de reconocer que se parece mucho._

_-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. –Le respondo haciéndome el tonto, mientras me deshago del abrigo y los guantes._

_-Sí, claro… -Sonríe poniendo los ojos en blanco._

A pesar de que oficialmente faltan unos días para que llegue el invierno, la temperatura ha comenzado a disminuir drásticamente, y de acuerdo con la aplicación del clima, estará nevando este fin de semana. El mismo fin de semana en el que originalmente Omar y yo acompañaríamos a Jules y a Matt a pasar esos días en los Hamptons. 

Las palabras de Jules, me recuerdan aún más mis vacaciones frustradas, cuando menciona que Omar le ha enviado un mensaje.

_-Dice que no podrá ir con nosotros, que le salió trabajo extra y que se quedará en casa para terminarlo._ –Suelta un suspiro, mientras me mira fijamente.

_-¿Qué?_ –Le respondo dando un sorbo a mi café. 

Una semana atrás, había hablado con él y ya me había dicho que no iría; cuando habló conmigo no se había molestado en darme una excusa tan mala, así que no sabía si debía agradecerle o sentirme ofendido. 

_-Keith… No hagas como si no supieras lo que está pasando. Tienes que hablar con él_. –Me mira molesta.

_-¿Para qué? Al parecer él no quiere hablar con ninguno de nosotros. Desde que el imbécil de su exnovio apareció por aquí, Omar es otra persona._

Mientras hablo con Jules, no puedo ocultar un dejo de amargura en mi voz. No me di cuenta de cuánto significaba Omar en mi vida, hasta que sentí cómo poco a poco se iba alejando cada vez más de mí por culpa de Ander.

_-Keith… Vamos, de todos nosotros tú eres la persona más allegada a él. Y si realmente lo quieres como dices, hablarás con él y lo harás entrar en razón._

Dejo escapar un suspiro, y asiento. Sé que Jules tiene razón, pero no sé si estoy preparado para dejarlo ir definitivamente de mi vida. Siento un vuelco en el estómago al darme cuenta de que tal vez esto ya sucedió y yo no me he percatado de ello.

*******

_-¿Quién?_ –Escucho la voz de Omar del otro lado de la puerta. Guardo silencio y espero. Unos segundos después, vuelve a preguntar y esta vez lo escucho mucho más cerca.

_-Jodeeer… ¿Quién?_ –Abre la puerta y veo la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. Es claro que yo soy la última persona que esperaba ver, pero aun así, intenta esbozar una sonrisa.

_-¿Qué pasa contigo, viejo?_ –Sonrío, aunque por dentro lo único que quiero es abrazarlo y hacer que todo el dolor que está sintiendo desaparezca.

_-Keith… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres tomar algo?_ –Me pregunta, mientras lo veo alejarse descalzo hacia la cocina. 

La calefacción está encendida, por lo que me quito el abrigo y el gorro, antes de ir tras él y confrontarlo directamente.

_-¿Sabes que ni siquiera Jules, compró la excusa que le diste? ¿Por qué prefieres quedarte aquí solo en lugar de ir con nosotros y pasarla genial?_

Omar me mira pero no dice nada. Baja la mirada y le da un sorbo a un vaso con whisky.

_-¿No crees que es muy temprano para beber?_

Odio sonar como un puritano, porque definitivamente estoy muy lejos de serlo, pero conozco a Omar y sé que para que esté bebiendo así es porque está jodido. 

_-¿En serio? ¿Tú me dices eso? -_ Lo oigo burlarse, pero suena más bien cansado.

_-¿Qué carajo te pasa? ¿Me lo vas a decir? ¿O seguiremos fingiendo que no estás así de jodido por culpa de tu ex?_

En cuanto termino de hablar, veo cómo la poca resistencia de Omar se desmorona frente a mí, y casi en seguida, lo veo quebrarse. Me cuesta mucho no decirle lo que pienso al respecto, así que como puedo, me muerdo la punta de lengua y en su lugar, me acerco a él y lo abrazo mientras le digo que todo estará bien.

Después de escuchar la historia completa, y de cómo Omar se siente al respecto, sé lo que necesito hacer. Hoy más que nunca me doy cuenta cuánto lo quiero y hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta cuán vulnerable es.

_-Te quiero, cabrón. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Dale tiempo al tiempo._ –Me despido de él, poniéndome de pie. 

Omar me sonríe y me pide que lo espere. Mientras lo veo dirigirse a su habitación, su móvil comienza a vibrar. Lo tomo y para mi sorpresa está desbloqueado. Solo me toma unos cuantos segundos encontrar lo que busco. Dejo el móvil nuevamente sobre la encimera un poco antes de que Omar regrese con USB en la mano.

_-Lo olvidaste la última vez, tío_. –Me dice a modo de explicación mientras me tiende el dispositivo.

Le sonrió y le doy las gracias antes de salir. Cuando estoy en la calle, me ajusto el abrigo y sacando mi móvil, oprimo la tecla de llamar. Espero unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente escucho un _“hola”_ del otro lado de la línea. 

_-¿Ander?_ –Murmuro, sin poder reprimir la sonrisa de mi rostro. _–Habla Keith._

*******


	24. Girando sobre ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! El capítulo 24 está listo!  
> Espero lo disfrutes!  
> xoxo

*******

Omar me sonríe y me pide que lo espere. Mientras lo veo dirigirse a su habitación, su móvil comienza a vibrar. Lo tomo y para mi sorpresa está desbloqueado. Solo me toma unos cuantos segundos encontrar lo que busco. Dejo el móvil nuevamente sobre la encimera un poco antes de que Omar regrese con USB en la mano.

_-Lo olvidaste la última vez, tío_. –Me dice a modo de explicación mientras me tiende el dispositivo.

Le sonrió y le doy las gracias antes de salir. Cuando estoy en la calle, me ajusto el abrigo y sacando mi móvil, oprimo la tecla de llamar. Espero unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente escucho un _“hola”_ del otro lado de la línea. 

_-¿Ander?_ –Murmuro, sin poder reprimir la sonrisa de mi rostro. _–Habla Keith._

*******

**Capítulo 24. Girando sobre ti**

**_(Ander)_ **

****

_-Tengo que admitirlo… es mi hermano pero a veces puede ser un completo gilipollas_. –Se quejó Nadia, gesticulando con las manos _. –Es que no puede ser tan tonto de no darse cuenta todo lo que has hecho para recuperarlo._

Al escucharla, Ander hizo una mueca de desdén e iba a responder cuando Marina lo interrumpió.

_-¡Mamá, has dicho una mala palabra!_ –Gritó con esa vocecita tan característica, llevándose una manita a la boca para intentar reprimir la risa.

Guzmán y Ander se echaron a reír y Nadia puso los ojos en blanco antes de dirigirse a su hija quien para entonces, ya había volcado su atención nuevamente al libro para colorear que tenía frente a ella.

_-Lo siento, Marina, tienes razón… no se deben decir malas palabras._ –Y después bajando el tono de voz para que solo Ander y Guzmán pudieran escucharla, dijo: - _Pero es que tu tío a veces se lo gana…_

Guzmán y Nadia habían invitado a Ander a cenar ese fin de semana y después de darle vueltas al asunto por un buen rato, había decidido que necesitaba desahogarse. _“¿Y quién mejor que su mejor amigo y su cuñada? O mejor dicho ex cuñada…”_ –Se corrigió mentalmente con un dejo de amargura.

_-La verdad es que no sé qué hacer…_ -Se quejó, llevándose ambas manos al rostro para tallarse los párpados. Había adoptado ese hábito cuando sentía que los problemas lo desbordaban.

_-Lo que debes hacer es pensar en tu futuro._ –Intervino Nadia. - _Mira, Ander, más allá de lo que suceda entre Omar y tú, piensa lo que significaría estudiar en la NYU, me parece que no deberías descartarlo. De cualquier manera, la ciudad es tan grande que si Omar y tú no llegaran a entenderse, difícilmente te lo encontrarías. Sería como si estuvieran viviendo en diferentes lugares como hasta ahora, pero con la ventaja de que terminarías la carrera en una de las mejores universidades del mundo._

_-Nadia tiene razón, macho. Aunque… si decides irte quiero que sepas que te voy a extrañar._ -Coincidió Guzmán, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y dándole un beso en la sien.

Ander esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Guzmán volvió a hablar.

_-¿Entonces ese gilipollas te habló? ¿El que tiene un rollito con Omar?_

Ander puso los ojos en blanco lamentándose por haberle contado a Guzmán sobre Keith, ya que no quería que Nadia se enterara, pero al parecer su amigo no se había dado cuenta de su indiscreción ya que lo miraba expectante. Aún recordaba la breve conversación que había sostenido con ese tío el día anterior, y cuánto más lo recordaba, más cabreado se sentía.

_-¿Quién tiene un rollito con Omar?_ –Preguntó Nadia interesada.

Ander la miró dejando escapar el aire lentamente, y resignado, se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá.

_-Lo conocí ahora que estuve allá. Se llama Keith… y en resumen está loco por Omar._

_-¿En serio? ¿Y para qué te habló?_ –Preguntó Nadia sorprendida.

_-Básicamente para decirme que Omar estaba mal. Y que tomara una decisión porque no podía estar apareciendo y desapareciendo de su vida así como así… ¡Ja! ¡Como si ese imbécil supiera lo que existe entre Omar y yo!_ –Resopló indignado, intentando contenerse cuando vio que Marina lo miraba de reojo, pero al final no fue capaz de conseguirlo.

– _Y por si fuera poco, terminó diciéndome que si decidía no regresar, que supiera que él haría todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz…_

_-¡Qué hijo de puta! ¿Y qué le dijiste?_ –Preguntó Guzmán intrigado.

_-Que se fuera a la mierda._

En cuanto terminó de hablar, se sintió un poco mejor. No se había dado cuenta cuánto necesitaba desahogarse hasta ese momento.

_-¿Estás enojado con el tío Omar, tío Ander?_ –Preguntó Marina mirándolo con esos expresivos ojos verdes.

Sintiéndose apenado por su exabrupto, Ander se obligó a sonreírle.

_-No, que va… Claro que no, princesa._

_-Bueno, es hora de que usted jovencita, se vaya a la cama…_ -Intervino Guzmán levantando a su hija en brazos, mientras les lanzaba una mirada a Ander y a Nadia. – _Despídete de tu tío Ander y dale un beso a tu mamá también._

_-Ahora vuelvo…_ -Murmuró mientras se llevaba a Marina a la habitación.

Cuando se quedó solo con Nadia, bajó la mirada y guardó silencio sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sus sentimientos y mucho menos con ella. 

_-Ander, mi hermano te quiere… de eso no tengo duda. Es solo que conociéndolo, tendrá miedo de que nuevamente las cosas no resulten entre ustedes… Pero piensa en lo que te he dicho antes._

_-Gracias…_ -Murmuró, y como respuesta, Nadia se levantó y acercándose a él, lo abrazó con fuerza.

_-Nada me haría más feliz que vosotros arreglaran sus problemas y terminasen juntos… Pero si no es así, no pierdas esta gran oportunidad, ni por Omar ni por nadie._

*******

Las palabras de Nadia hicieron eco en su mente durante días, hasta que finalmente, antes de que la semana finalizara, Ander ya había tomado una decisión. Faltaban dos semanas para que terminara el año, lo que significaba que una vez que pasara Navidad y Año Nuevo, se iría definitivamente de Madrid para comenzar una nueva vida. La gran pregunta que constantemente se hacía era si Omar formaría o no parte de ella.

Terminó de comer y después de ayudar a su madre a lavar los platos, subió a su habitación para comprar su boleto de avión. El semestre iniciaría el 7 de enero, así que con que volara un par de días antes, tendría tiempo suficiente para instalarse. Comenzó a buscar opciones de vuelos, pero estaban por los cielos, y si bien tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, no le hacía nada de gracia gastar de más en un boleto de avión. 

Amplió las fechas de búsqueda y encontró un vuelo casi a la mitad de precio que los anteriores, el único problema era que tendría que volar el 31 de diciembre. Soltó un resoplido mientras miraba la pantalla; por la diferencia horaria entre Europa y Estados Unidos, estaría aterrizando en el aeropuerto JFK poco después de las cinco de la tarde, y si bien no le apetecía pasar año nuevo solo, la oferta era sumamente atractiva.

Después de hacer números entre lo que se ahorraría viajando antes pero pagando más días de hospedaje, se dio cuenta que la diferencia de pasta seguía siendo considerable, por lo que finalmente compró su boleto y reservó el hotel. Cuando recibió por correo la confirmación de sus reservas, inspiró profundamente para soltar el aire poco a poco. Estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Comenzaría el año en Nueva York y esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Entre los últimos arreglos para dejar todo listo y pasar las fiestas con su madre, su padre y sus colegas, cuando se dio cuenta, la hora de mudarse había llegado. La maleta con su ropa estaba a un costado de la cama, y estaba terminando de empacar sus raquetas en el maletín deportivo cuando Guzmán y Samuel entraron a su habitación.

_-¿Listo para que te llevemos al aeropuerto, tío_? –Lo saludó Samuel, chocando su mano con la suya.

_-Solo tú eres capaz de mudarte un 31 de diciembre, Ander…_ -Se quejó Guzmán, intentando sonar molesto, pero Ander sabía que era su forma de no demostrar cuánto le afectaba su partida.

_-¿Irán a visitarme, no?_ –Se rio para quitarle seriedad al asunto. 

_-Eso ni lo dudes…_

Entre los tres bajaron el equipaje, mientras Guzmán seguía quejándose mientras lo hacía.

_-¡Joder, Ander! ¿Te has traído todo tu guardarropa, en serio tío?_

_-Anda ya, deja de alegar y ayuda… -_ Le dijo Samuel en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Una vez que guardaron todo en el portaequipaje, sus dos amigos lo esperaron en el auto para darle privacidad mientras se despedía de su madre. De su padre ya lo había hecho horas antes, y no había dejado de repetirle lo orgulloso que estaba de él por haber conseguido la beca deportiva.

_-¿De verdad tenías que marcharte justo hoy, cariño?_ –Le dijo su madre mientras se limpiaba una lágrima _. –Te voy a extrañar, Ander._

_-Y yo a ti, ma._ –La abrazó con fuerza besándole la mejilla. 

_-Estoy muy feliz por ti, cariño. Estoy segura que será una experiencia maravillosa y espero que cumplas tu promesa de llamarme seguido._

_-Que sí, mamá. Así lo haré. Además, tengo planeado regresar para las vacaciones, así que no estés triste, ¿vale?_

*******

Tal y como lo había supuesto, el vuelo venía casi vacío y no había ningún pasajero sentado a su lado. Así que una vez que la aeronave alcanzó los diez mil pies de altura, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y estiró cómodamente las piernas a lo largo de los asientos de al lado. Se puso los AirPods y cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en lo que el destino le tenía deparado.

Cuando comenzaron a descender, puso el respaldo del asiento en posición vertical y ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad, miró por la ventanilla los altos rascacielos que comenzaban a divisarse. Si todo salía como esperaba, esta ciudad sería su casa durante los próximos dos años.

Pasó migración sin ningún contratiempo y una vez que recogió su equipaje, salió del aeropuerto. No estaba nevando, sin embargo, el viento estaba helado. Se ajustó la chamarra y encendió un cigarro mientras leía los mensajes de sus amigos que comenzaron a llegarle uno tras otro. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, por lo que en Madrid justo estaban celebrando el Año Nuevo y todos le deseaban lo mejor.

Mientras leía un mensaje de Rebe, su móvil comenzó a sonar y el nombre de Omar apareció en la pantalla. Su estómago dio un vuelco, haciéndolo contener la respiración. No había hablado con él desde que dejó su apartamento la mañana después de que habían follado, cuando se marchó para regresar a Madrid. Omar había intentado contactarlo una sola vez desde entonces pero él había ignorado su llamada, y después de eso, Omar no volvió a llamarlo hasta hoy.

Cerró los ojos brevemente antes de contestar. 

_-¿Si?_

_-Hola…_ -Escuchó esa profunda voz tan dolorosamente familiar.

_-¿Qué hay?_ -Su voz sonó áspera y ahogada cuando habló.

_-¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien, supongo. ¿Y tú?_

_-Igual… Escucha, solo te llamo para desearte un feliz año._

_“Claro… Omar piensa que estoy en Madrid”_

Por un momento dudó en qué responder. Podía darle las gracias y dejar que creyera que seguía en Madrid o podía decirle la verdad.

_“Seguramente él estará ahora en los Hamptons con Keith…”_ –Recordó, sintiendo la boca amarga.

_-¿Ander? ¿Sigues ahí?_

_-Ajá…_ -Murmuró aclarándose la garganta.

_-Ya… Mira intenté hablar contigo casi después de que te marchaste pero entiendo la razón por la cual no me contestaste. Yo sé que las cosas entre nosotros han sido difíciles últimamente y que por ello has decidido no aceptar la beca… pero solo quería decirte que…_

_-He decidido tomarla, Omar._ –Lo interrumpió.

_-¿Qué?_ –Escuchó la sorpresa en su voz. _-¿En serio? ¿Vendrás a vivir a Nueva York?_

_-Sí, después de pensarlo por un tiempo, he decidido que es una muy buena oportunidad que no debería desperdiciar._

_-Entiendo. ¿Y cuándo tienes pensado viajar? El semestre inicia en unos días…_

Ander se mordió los labios, pero finalmente se obligó a responder.

_-De hecho llegué hace unos minutos. Estoy en el aeropuerto y voy rumbo al hotel._

Durante unos segundos solo escuchó silencio del otro lado de la línea, hasta que por fin Omar volvió a hablar.

_-¡Joder! No lo sabía… Pensé que ahora mismo estabas celebrando con Guzmán y los demás…_

- _Pues ya ves que no…_

_-¿Dónde pasarás Año Nuevo?_

Ander apagó el cigarro mientras ahogaba una risa sarcástica. Su voz fue clara y cortante cuando respondió.

_-¿En mi habitación? Pfff… No lo sé Omar, no tengo pensado celebrarlo. Oye, tengo que dejarte ya ha llegado el taxi. –_ Mintió.

_-¡Oye, ey… espera! ¿Te gustaría ir a Times Square?_

Ander guardó silencio. ¿Qué pretendía Omar?

_-¿No se supone que estás en los Hamptons?_ –Preguntó con sorna.

_-No. Decidí no ir. ¿Entonces, qué dices? ¿Te animas? Podría molar…_

Sabía que no debía aceptar. Si todavía le quedaba una pizca de instinto de conservación debería decir que no. Ya tenía el corazón hecho pedazos y el celebrar Año Nuevo con Omar, solo lo haría sentirse peor. Tenía claro cuál debería ser su respuesta, pero lo que salió de sus labios fue todo lo contrario.

_-¿A qué hora y en dónde nos vemos?_

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

*******


	25. Feliz Año Nuevo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> El capítulo 25 está listo. Espero que te guste. Tengo que decir que esta vez me costó mucho encontrar inspiración, así que espero que valga la pena.  
> También quiero compartir que no estoy segura de si actualizaré la próxima semana. Últimamente han sido días complicados y me está costando dar forma a la historia como la planeé originalmente.  
> Gracias de todos modos si sigues leyendo y espero no tardar mucho en actualizar el próximo.  
> xoxo

*******

_-¿Dónde pasarás Año Nuevo?_

Ander apagó el cigarro mientras ahogaba una risa sarcástica. Su voz fue clara y cortante cuando respondió.

_-¿En mi habitación? Pfff… No lo sé Omar, no tengo pensado celebrarlo. Oye, tengo que dejarte ya ha llegado el taxi. –_ Mintió.

_-¡Oye, ey… espera! ¿Te gustaría ir a Times Square?_

Ander guardó silencio. ¿Qué pretendía Omar?

_-¿No se supone que estás en los Hamptons?_ –Preguntó con sorna.

_-No. Decidí no ir. ¿Entonces, qué dices? ¿Te animas? Podría molar…_

Sabía que no debía aceptar. Si todavía le quedaba una pizca de instinto de conservación debería decir que no. Ya tenía el corazón hecho pedazos y el celebrar Año Nuevo con Omar, solo lo haría sentirse peor. Tenía claro cuál debería ser su respuesta, pero lo que salió de sus labios fue todo lo contrario.

_-¿A qué hora y en dónde nos vemos?_

*******

**Capítulo 25. Feliz Año Nuevo**

**_(Omar)_ **

_31 de Diciembre_

No podía echarle la culpa al alcohol. Si bien desde la partida de Ander había estado bebiendo más de la cuenta, en este momento aún estaba sobrio. Aunque si era honesto, debía reconocer que tal vez, solo tal vez, este último whisky le había dado el empujoncito que necesitaba para hacer esa llamada. 

Una vez que colgó, Omar miró el vaso que tenía frente a él y de un solo trago se terminó el resto del contenido sintiendo cómo le quemaba la garganta; el par de hielos que todavía no se habían derretido tintinearon contra el cristal cuando lo dejó con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la encimera de la cocina.

_“Ander está aquí…”_ –Lo dijo fuerte y claro como si necesitara escucharlo para asegurarse que no había imaginado la conversación que habían sostenido unos segundos antes. Inconscientemente se llevó los dedos a la boca y comenzó a morderse las uñas en un acto reflejo, para reducir en vano, la ansiedad que estaba apoderándose de él.

Estas últimas semanas habían sido francamente una mierda. Cuando fue consciente que tras su decisión, había orillado a Ander a no regresar, entendió el impacto de sus acciones. En ese momento el miedo a que Ander volviera a decepcionarlo dejó de existir para abrir paso al pavor de saber que esta vez lo había perdido para siempre.

Había sido como caer en una espiral descendente de autodestrucción y no saber cómo detenerla. Así que después de intentar hablar con él y recibir como respuesta un frío silencio, se refugió en el alcohol. Parecía que desde entonces, estos últimos días habían transcurrido en una nebulosa y solo era medianamente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. 

En sus momentos de lucidez, sí que tenía claro que el abuso del alcohol, lo había llevado a tomar decisiones de las que se sentía arrepentido. Se llevó las manos a la cara y negó con la cabeza; como si eso fuera suficiente para borrar sus acciones como por arte de magia. Caminó hasta la sala y se dejó caer sobre el mullido sofá. Cerró los ojos y revivió lo sucedido poco menos de una semana atrás.

_Keith había ido a su piso ese viernes por la noche para pasar un rato con él e intentar convencerlo –una vez más-, de que se decidiera a ir con ellos a los Hamptons a pasar fin de año. Cuando Keith llegó con una pizza y un paquete de cervezas en la mano, Omar ya iba por su cuarta copa de whisky. Charlaron por un rato sobre los amigos en común, sobre las vacaciones y finalmente Ander salió en la conversación. Fue en ese momento, cuando las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control._

_No supo quién de los dos dio el primer paso, pero podía recordar lo bien que se sintió cuando Keith lo rodeó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarle el cuello, murmurándole palabras de consuelo, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y se dejara llevar. Nada más importaba salvo dejar de sentir ese dolor punzante por la ausencia de Ander. Cuando las caricias comenzaron a subir de intensidad, un atisbo de resistencia le gritó que parara, pero ya para entonces, era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás._

_Solo podía recordar que mientras estaba follando con Keith, la imagen de Ander se había colado irremediablemente en su mente. Y así fue cómo comenzó a fantasear; Keith dejó de ser Keith para convertirse en Ander. Y durante esos minutos, era Ander quien lo besaba y lo apretaba contra su pecho; era Ander quien le hablaba al oído y se movía contra él hasta hacer que finalmente se corriera._

_El problema fue cuando todo terminó y su corazón retomó nuevamente el ritmo pausado y su cerebro una pizca de sentido común. La mirada de Keith se encontró con la suya y supo que estaba jodido. Omar yacía acostado sobre el sofá y Keith descansaba la cabeza contra su pecho._

_“Esta vez fue diferente… pude sentirlo… ¿tú no?” –Le había susurrado contra su piel._

_A pesar de que se sentía algo mareado, Omar estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. “¿Cómo podía decirle que había sido diferente porque había fingido que era Ander y no él con quien había follado?”_

_“Lo fue” –Había mentido._

_“Omar… Yo voy a ayudarte a que lo superes”._

Soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie haciendo desaparecer ese recuerdo. Miró el reloj y se dirigió al baño. Se desnudó y dejó que la presión del agua le masajeara la espalda. Tenía poco más de una hora para encontrarse con Ander, así que debía darse prisa si quería llegar antes que él.

*******

**_(Ander)_ **

El bullicio efervescente de la ciudad, era un reflejo casi exacto de su estado anímico. Por más que intentaba mantener a raya sus emociones, cuando se trataba de Omar le era prácticamente imposible refrenarlas. Se acomodó el gorro de lana una vez más y se ajustó la bufanda. Miró el reloj de reojo, solo para corroborar que seguían faltando casi los mismos quince minutos que la última vez que lo había consultado.

Se encogió de hombros y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo hasta que encontró el paquete de cigarrillos que estaba buscando. Se llevó uno a los labios y lo encendió dando una profunda calada para después recargarse contra la barandilla de metal. Habían quedado de reunirse en el Rockefeller Center frente al árbol de Navidad, así que mientras fumaba nervioso, miraba aleatoriamente a la gente que patinaba en la pista de hielo en el piso inferior. Por más que intentaba no pensar en ello, no podía dejar de preguntarse lo que esa noche tenía deparado para él.

Inspiró profundamente y el olor característico de Nueva York asaltó sus fosas nasales. Olía a acero y esperanza. Omar solía burlarse de él porque Ander insistía en que cada ciudad tenía un aroma distinto. Un olor único y característico que podía recordar con solo cerrar los ojos. _“Por ejemplo… Madrid huele a musgo fresco, madera y a casa”_. –Reflexionó, evocando el recuerdo.

Como si hubiera sentido su mirada, giró la cabeza y a lo lejos vio a Omar. Caminaba a paso lento, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo y ligeramente encorvado, pero lo que atrajo su atención, fue la cálida sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, esa sonrisa se ensanchó mostrando los dientes, diciéndole sin palabras cuánto se alegraba de verlo allí. 

Ander sonrió a su vez y rápidamente apagó lo que quedaba del cigarro, mientras intentaba amortiguar los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

_-Ander_ … -Musitó Omar deteniéndose a menos de un metro de distancia. Solo había pronunciado su nombre, pero por la manera en como lo observaba, Ander juró que le diría lo que estaba ansiando escuchar.

_-Ey… ¿cómo estás?_ –Preguntó aclarándose la garganta.

_-Ahora estoy bien._

_-¿Qué significa eso? –_ Quiso saber.

_-¿Podemos hablarlo más tarde? ¿Por favor? –_ Omar se encogió de hombros mientras lo miraba como si fuera un cachorro perdido.

_-Vale…_ -Se obligó a responder.

_-Oye, ¿ya cenaste?_

Cuando Ander negó con la cabeza, Omar le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

_-Podemos caminar por la cuarenta y nueve west hasta la séptima avenida para intentar acercarnos lo más que podamos a Times Square y en el camino podríamos buscar algún lugar para cenar, ¿qué opinas?_

Una cuadra después, Omar se detuvo frente a un puesto de _hot dogs_ que estaba sobre la acera. La cantidad de gente que transitaba por las calles era tal, que les sería complicado encontrar otro lugar para cenar.

- _No es lo más fancy, pero te juro que es nuestra mejor opción_. –Escuchó que Omar le decía mientras se encogía de hombros.

_-¿Qué dices? Si siempre he querido cenar hot dogs en uno de estos puestos…_

Omar esbozó una sonrisa y pidieron de cenar. Encontraron un espacio para comer entre la abarrotada calle mientras sorteaban a la gente que pasaba a su alrededor. Durante algunos minutos ninguno de los dos habló, así que Ander se concentró en su cena. No se había dado cuenta lo hambriento que estaba hasta que comenzó a comer.

_-No sé si es porque tengo hambre, pero creo que son los hot dogs más ricos que he probado..._ –Exclamó, llevándose a la boca el último pedazo de pan con salchicha.

La manera en como Omar lo miró, hizo que dejara de masticar por un momento, para después pasarse el bocado y preguntar:

_-¿Qué pasa?_

Omar le sonrió y mirándolo fijamente, levantó su pulgar hasta rozarle la comisura del labio inferior. Fue un movimiento rápido, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo temblar. 

_-Tenías mostaza…_ -Murmuró Omar, mientras le limpiaba el labio y segundos después, lo vio llevarse el dedo a la boca para chupárselo. – _Venga, ¿estás listo? Vamos…_

Ander vio cómo Omar hacía bolita la servilleta y arrojándola en el bote de basura que estaba a un costado, retomó la caminata.

_-¡Ander, vamos!_ –Lo instó, cogiéndolo del brazo.

Ander asintió, y se dejó arrastrar por Omar sintiendo cómo cada fibra de su cuerpo había respondido a ese inocente gesto. _“Jodeeer…”_ –Maldijo mentalmente al sentir cómo se ponía duro sin poder controlarse.

Cuando llegaron a la intersección de Broadway y la séptima avenida, literalmente faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que comenzara el conteo regresivo y que la famosa bola de luz cayera anunciando la llegada del año nuevo. La atmósfera era vibrante, la multitud gritaba y Ander podía sentir una contagiosa excitación al ver los impresionantes juegos pirotécnicos. 

Cuando ya no pudieron avanzar más porque literalmente estaban rodeados de miles de personas, Ander levantó la vista y se dejó hipnotizar por la maravillosa vista que tenía a su alrededor; cientos de luces, música y gente feliz esperando la llegada del nuevo año. 

Cuando comenzó el conteo regresivo, la gente estaba tan eufórica, que no se percató que poco a poco Omar y él comenzaron a alejarse. No fue sino hasta que dejó de sentir la mano de Omar sobre su espalda, que desvió la mirada y lo vio a un par de metros de distancia. 

La multitud comenzó a corear diez, nueve, ocho, siete… y cada segundo que pasaba, veía cómo se alejaba más de Omar. Omar intentaba abrirse paso entre la gente para llegar hasta él y Ander comenzó a imitarlo; luchando para volver a reunirse con él. Un segundo antes de que se escuchara _“¡Feliz Año Nuevo!”_ , Omar alcanzó a sujetarlo de un hombro y sintió cómo lo atraía fuertemente hacia él. 

_-¡Te tengo!_ –Omar murmuró contra su oído, sin soltarlo.

Ander se aferró contra su pecho, mientras le pasaba ambas manos alrededor del cuerpo sintiendo la tibieza que emanaba de su cuerpo, mientras miles de confetis volaban sobre sus cabezas. Ander se separó unos centímetros de Omar para mirarlo a los ojos y lo que vio lo hizo sonreír. Omar lo miraba como tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, aferrándose a él como si nunca quisiera soltarlo.

_-¡Feliz año nuevo, nene…! -_ Le gritó Omar para hacerse oír por sobre la multitud.

_-Feliz año nue…_ -Y antes de que Ander pudiera terminar la frase, sintió cómo Omar rodeaba sus hombros con los brazos, hundiendo la cara en su cuello para rozárselo con los labios. Segundos después, las manos de Omar le sostuvieron ambos lados del rostro y cerrando el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, lo desarmó con un beso hambriento.

Ander cerró los ojos y tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza al cuerpo de Omar ya que las rodillas amenazaron con dejar de sostenerlo, mientras le respondía el beso con la misma ferocidad con la que Omar lo besaba. Sentía cómo un conjunto de emociones distintas se apoderaban de él, paralizándolo por completo. No sabía a ciencia cierta si era la forma en la que Omar le estaba diciendo que volverían a intentarlo, pero quería creerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

[ ](https://ibb.co/B6zwrCs)

*******


	26. Te llevo debajo de mi piel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente la inspiración llegó y con ello el capítulo 26  
> Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo.  
> Como siempre, los comentarios y/o kudos son muy apreciados.  
> xoxo

*******

Ander se aferró contra su pecho, mientras le pasaba ambas manos alrededor del cuerpo sintiendo la tibieza que emanaba de su cuerpo, mientras miles de confetis volaban sobre sus cabezas. Ander se separó unos centímetros de Omar para mirarlo a los ojos y lo que vio lo hizo sonreír. Omar lo miraba como tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, aferrándose a él como si nunca quisiera soltarlo.

_-¡Feliz año nuevo, nene…! -_ Le gritó Omar para hacerse oír por sobre la multitud.

_-Feliz año nue…_ -Y antes de que Ander pudiera terminar la frase, sintió cómo Omar rodeaba sus hombros con los brazos, hundiendo la cara en su cuello para rozárselo con los labios. Segundos después, las manos de Omar le sostuvieron ambos lados del rostro y cerrando el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, lo desarmó con un tierno beso.

Ander cerró los ojos y tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza al cuerpo de Omar ya que las rodillas amenazaron con dejar de sostenerlo, mientras le respondía el beso con la misma devoción con la que Omar lo besaba. Sentía cómo un conjunto de emociones distintas se apoderaban de él, paralizándolo por completo. No sabía a ciencia cierta si era la forma en la que Omar le estaba diciendo que volverían a intentarlo, pero quería creerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

*******

**Capítulo 26. Te llevo debajo de mi piel**

**_(Ander)_ **

Enterró los dedos en el cabello negro y espeso de Omar mientras disfrutaba de la tibieza de su lengua explorando lentamente cada rincón de su boca, sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El cuerpo le temblaba debido al deseo y sintió cómo el vello de la nuca se le erizaba, invadido por la urgencia de liberarse, siendo apenas consciente de dónde se encontraban. 

La forma en que Omar lo besaba siempre le había parecido embriagadora y única. Ávida, intensa y posesiva; como si con cada beso Omar quisiera demostrarle que él le pertenecía.

_“¿O eso era lo que él quería creer? ¿Qué se pertenecían el uno al otro?”_

Había estado con otros tíos antes, pero ninguno lo había hecho sentirse de esa manera. Omar ejercía tal poder sobre él, que cuando lo besaba, lograba que Ander se olvidara de todo excepto de la necesidad de estar en sus brazos. 

_“Es por eso que tienes el corazón hecho pedazos…”_ –Escuchó nuevamente la voz en su cabeza, pero rápidamente la hizo a un lado para concentrarse en el presente.

Cuando mordisqueó su labio inferior y tiró de éste suavemente antes de pasarle la lengua por el labio superior, Omar respondió empujando sus caderas contra las suyas para que pudiera sentir lo duro que estaba y que no dejara lugar a dudas del efecto que Ander también tenía sobre él. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentir el contacto de esa piel que tanto amaba y su estómago se contrajo ante la perspectiva de lo que estaba por venir.

Se apartó unos segundos para jalar aire y vio a Omar respirar pesadamente, como si estuviera a punto de perder el control mientras lo sujetaba firmemente de la cintura. Cuando se perdió en la oscuridad de su mirada, se preguntó si alguna vez podría querer a otro hombre con la misma intensidad con la que quería a Omar. 

_-¿Te apetece ir a mi piso?_ –La aterciopelada voz de Omar sonó ronca debido al deseo, haciendo claras sus intenciones. Se aclaró la garganta y sin dejar de mirarlo, aguardó su respuesta.

Estando tan cerca uno del otro, y solo hasta entonces, sus sentidos registraron un ligero olor a alcohol. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si Omar se comportaría de la misma manera si no hubiera bebido. Era claro que no estaba ebrio, pero por alguna razón no le gustó descubrir aquello.

_“Todavía siento algo por ti y el sexo entre nosotros siempre ha sido alucinante, pero eso no significa que debamos estar juntos. Podemos seguir así… a ver a dónde nos lleva esto o…”_

Las palabras de Omar hicieron eco en su cerebro mientras lo observaba sin pronunciar palabra.

_“Llámame cobarde, si quieres… pero en este momento no estoy seguro de querer estar en una relación contigo”_

_-¿Ander?_ –Insistió Omar, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente.

_“¿Era su imaginación o había creído escuchar una nota de ansiedad en su voz?”_

Debía tomar una decisión ahora. Podía hacerle caso a esa voz interior y declinar su oferta por muy tentadora que ésta fuera, o podía mandarlo todo a la mierda y largarse con él. De cualquier manera su corazón ya estaba hecho trizas, y siendo honesto, después de lo que habían hablado la última vez, nada podía ir peor. 

Generalmente Ander no era supersticioso pero después de lo que sucedió la última vez que estuvo en el piso de Omar, lo último que le apetecía era regresar allí y arriesgarse a que sucediera algo similar, así que negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

_-Mi hotel está mucho más cerca._ – Propuso, incapaz de negarse.

La clave sería no esperar nada. Tomar lo que Omar le había dicho que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer y no volver a cometer el mismo error de hablarle de amor o de volver a estar juntos.

Los ojos de Omar se suavizaron al escucharlo, y arqueando los labios en una franca sonrisa, murmuró:

_-Vale… vayamos allá._

_“¿A quién quieres engañar? Desde que aceptaste celebrar Año Nuevo con Omar, esto era lo que estabas esperando”_ –Se burló mentalmente, mientras se abría paso entre la multitud con Omar pisándole los talones.

*******

Cuando llegaron al hotel, ambos se dirigieron directo al ascensor. Ander pulsó el número siete y después se recargó contra el espejo de cristal mientras observaba a Omar quien permanecía en silencio. A pesar de que ahora estaban lejos de miradas curiosas, no hizo nada para acercarse a él. 

En cambio, Omar acortó la distancia entre ellos y levantando una mano, le rozó la mejilla con el pulgar. Fue una caricia tan suave que bien podría habérsela imaginado, pero en cuanto sintió los ásperos dedos de Omar ejercer un poco más de presión contra su mandíbula, cerró los ojos y movió la cara en su dirección disfrutando del contacto.

Las luces estaban apagadas pero gracias a que las cortinas estaban totalmente corridas, se filtraba algo de luz desde el exterior. Aunque un tanto amortiguadas, todavía podían escucharse las voces de las personas celebrando en las calles, ajenas completamente a lo que estaba por suceder dentro de esa habitación de hotel.

Ander cerró la puerta con suavidad y se quitó el abrigo. Caminó hasta la cama para prender una de las lámparas que descansaban sobre la mesita de noche y se giró para mirarlo. Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre ellos. Parecía como si el deseo que hasta unos minutos antes los había consumido, se hubiera esfumado en cuanto cruzaron el umbral del hotel.

_-¿Tienes algo de beber?_ –Inquirió Omar, despojándose también de su abrigo para posteriormente recargarse contra la pared.

Ander alzó la ceja pero no dijo nada, en su lugar abrió el pequeño frigo-bar que estaba empotrado en el mueble debajo de la pantalla y sacó una cerveza.

Omar se acercó hasta él y cuando la cogió, sus dedos rozaron los suyos haciendo que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la piel. Se escuchó el _click_ de la lata al abrirse y vio a Omar bebérsela como si fuera agua.

_-Tenías sed… ¿no?_ –Ironizó, haciendo una mueca.

Omar se encogió de hombros en respuesta y dejando la lata vacía a un lado, se acercó nuevamente a él. Estaban tan cerca, que con un ligero movimiento de cabeza podría besarlo, pero se contuvo. Parecía que ambos estaban librando una batalla silenciosa para ver quién sería el primero que cedería. Tan solo unos segundos después, Omar fue quien tomó la iniciativa. Puso ambas manos sobre la tela de su camisa y cerrando los puños con fuerza, lo atrajo hacia él.

_-Te extrañé más de lo que podrías imaginar…_ -murmuró Omar contra su boca, haciéndolo dar un respingo.

_-¿Lo dices en serio?_ –Un atisbo de esperanza cruzó por su mente.

Omar aprovechó su desconcierto para pasar la lengua por sus labios entreabiertos. Mientras profundizaba el beso, sintió la mano de Omar bajar por su torso y comenzar a acariciarle el abdomen. Cuando encontró la hebilla del cinturón, comenzó a desabrocharlo con dedos ágiles hasta abrirle el pantalón y deslizar la mano dentro.

Ander gimió por la sensación de sentir su mano firme rodearlo y capturarlo entre los dedos. Para entonces el líquido preseminal ya había dejado un rastro húmedo en su ropa interior, lo que hizo que Omar emitiera una risa juguetona al notarlo. Sin perder tiempo, Omar pasó el pulgar sobre la punta proporcionándole un placer indescriptible. Cerró los ojos disfrutando las caricias que Omar le prodigaba, pero cuando sintió que quitaba la mano, se obligó a abrir los ojos nuevamente.

Con las pupilas dilatadas por el placer, vio a Omar ponerse de rodillas frente a él, para acogerlo entre sus labios. La vista era tan jodidamente cachonda que por un momento se obligó a respirar hondo intentando no perder el control. Llevó su mano hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza y enredando los dedos entre su cabello, lo instó a que profundizara un poco más. Con un movimiento experto, Omar succionó con mayor fuerza levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos mientras se lo tragaba casi por entero.

Ese espectáculo fue suficiente para hacer que casi se corriera, por lo que tuvo que dar un paso atrás y hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para aguantar. Omar tenía los labios húmedos e hinchados y le sonreía con complicidad. 

_-Ven…_ -Le pidió con voz ronca, cogiéndolo de las caderas para capturarlo nuevamente entre sus labios. Le pasó la lengua por todo lo largo para detenerse unos segundos sobre la punta mientras murmuraba contra su piel: _-¿Quieres correrte en mi boca, nene?_

Al escucharlo, Ander dejó escapar un gemido haciendo que sus dedos se aferraran con fuerza al cabello de Omar, jalándolo con cierta brusquedad. 

_-Omar… por favor._ –Imploró.

**_(Omar)_ **

Tener a Ander suplicándole de esa manera era el mejor afrodisíaco que podía existir, pero por alguna razón que no sabía explicar, se sentía nervioso. Como si fuera su primera vez con él, -y aunque eso estaba muy lejos de ser cierto-, en el fondo quería creerlo. Quería aprovechar esta oportunidad y empezar de nuevo dejando atrás todos sus miedos.

_-¿Eso es un sí?_ –Murmuró, dando unos ligeros golpecitos con la lengua sobre la dura polla de Ander haciendo que éste dejara escapar un gemido mientras separaba un poco más las piernas.

Aprovechando ese movimiento, Omar lamió su dedo índice y lo guío hacia la entrada de Ander mientras deslizaba la lengua hasta la base para después centrar su atención en sus testículos. Se los metió a la boca y comenzó a mover la lengua rítmicamente mientras movía su dedo dentro de él.

_-¡Jodeeer! No puedo más…_ -Soltó. – _Necesito follarte ahora._

Como si hubiera sido una orden, Omar lo liberó y se puso de pie. Él también ansiaba sentir a Ander dentro de él, por lo que cogiéndolo de la mano lo llevó hasta la amplia cama. Allí se puso a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a comerle la boca. De inmediato, Ander respondió besándolo con urgencia. Parecía que ninguno tenía suficiente, ya que los besos se tornaron cada vez más intensos; sus lenguas jugaban acariciándose entre sí, mientras sentía cómo Ander le mordisqueaba los labios con suavidad.

_-¿Tienes lubricante?_ –Gimió contra su boca.

Ander asintió. – _En mi maleta…_ -Siseó, haciendo un ademán para ponerse de pie.

_-No te muevas… Yo voy por él. Dime dónde está._

Lo encontró donde Ander le había dicho. En uno de los compartimientos laterales estaba el tubo de lubricante y una caja de condones. Sacó uno y cogiendo el lubricante, regresó hasta la cama donde Ander ya lo esperaba. Acostado boca arriba, Omar vio cómo seguía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se masajeaba la polla. Desde ese ángulo, Ander se veía más grande que como lo recordaba, lo que hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco de emoción.

Esta vez quería hacerlo diferente, así que decidido, se acercó hasta él y poniéndose de rodillas sobre el colchón, abrió las piernas y comenzó a untarse una generosa cantidad del líquido transparente en su entrada. 

_-¿Sabor a fresa con efecto retardante? Jaja..._ –Leyó la etiqueta mientras se llevaba el tubo a la nariz. _–Esto es nuevo…_ -Tarareó divertido, levantando una ceja.

Vio cómo Ander se reía un tanto incómodo, antes de murmurar:

_-Calla… Fue lo único que pude encontrar en la farmacia del aeropuerto._ –Mientras hablaba quiso ponerse de pie, pero Omar no se lo permitió.

_-Quédate tumbado._ –Le pidió con voz ronca, tomando nota mental de lo que le acababa de decir. Vio que Ander lo miraba confundido. Nunca antes habían follado en esa posición, pero qué mejor que esta noche para intentar algo nuevo. _“Era lo que quería, ¿no? Empezar de nuevo…”_

Quería sentarse sobre Ander, quería cabalgarlo hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas. Así que una vez que terminó de prepararse y que se sintió lo suficientemente lubricado, se puso a horcajadas sobre él. Cogió la polla de Ander y después de deslizarle el condón, se apoyó sobre una pierna para ayudarse con la mano y guiarlo dentro de él.

La presión que ejercía la gruesa polla de Ander a medida que se deslizaba poco a poco dentro de él, hizo que Omar apretara los dientes y que aguantara la respiración. Cuando estuvo completamente adentro, se sentó sobre Ander, pero no se movió. Al parecer no había usado suficiente lubricante ya que se dio cuenta que necesitaba un momento para acostumbrarse a su tamaño.

**_(Ander / Omar)_ **

Nunca antes Omar había hecho algo así. Habían follado en muchas posiciones distintas, pero por increíble que pareciera, nunca así. Mientras lo observaba sonreír, con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas, no pudo evitar preguntarse si ésta sería ahora su nueva posición favorita. La imagen de Keith follando a Omar de esa forma lo asaltó de repente y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para hacer a un lado la oleada de celos que lo invadió. 

_-¿Estás bien?_ –Se obligó a preguntarle, cuando vio que Omar no se movía.

Omar asintió. Se sentía abrumado por esa cercanía y por las emociones que se apoderaron de él en ese instante. Porque el estar con Ander siempre iría mucho más allá de follar. Quería entregarse a él por completo; en cuerpo y alma. Quería que supiera cuánto lo había extrañado y cuánto lo necesitaba. Comparado con Ander, Keith o cualquier otro chico con el que hubiera estado se reducía a nada.

Ander era grande, así que le tomó un momento poder acoplarse a él. Levantó las caderas para después bajar de nuevo. Repitió ese movimiento varias veces más con las manos apoyadas sobre el abdomen de Ander, pero sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre él.

Las sensaciones que Ander estaba experimentando estaban a punto de volverlo loco, necesitaba que Omar se moviera; necesitaba sentirlo todavía mucho más. Sin poder contenerse un segundo más, cogió a Omar de los brazos y se incorporó para quedar recargado contra la cabecera de la cama al tiempo que levantaba las caderas para profundizar la penetración.

Un jadeo escapó de los labios de Omar y de inmediato rodeó el cuello de Ander con los brazos para acercarlo más a él. Ambos se besaban apasionadamente, y poco a poco Omar comenzó a marcar un ritmo mucho más profundo y rápido a medida que ambos se acoplaban mejor. 

Estando frente a frente, Ander se deleitaba mirando a Omar. Esos gestos transformados por la pasión y los sonidos que escapaban de ambos se confundían entre sí. Con una mano se aferraba a la espalda de Omar, mientras que con la otra, comenzó a masturbarlo, haciendo que Omar se derritiera entre sus brazos. Esto obligó a Omar a disminuir el ritmo y ralentizándolo a tal grado que pudo abrir los ojos y perderse en su mirada. 

_-Mira…_ -Ander murmuró con voz entrecortada, mientras señalaba con la cabeza a un costado.

Cuando Omar siguió su mirada, se sorprendió al toparse con el reflejo de ambos. No había reparado que había un espejo de cuerpo completo en una de las paredes de la habitación. Era tan cachondo ver cómo subía y bajaba sobre el cuerpo de Ander mientras éste lo abrazaba con fuerza, que lo folló hasta que el placer fue demasiado, hasta que su cuerpo se estremeció y tembló, pero parecía que nunca sería suficiente para sentirse saciado de él.

Sabía que no iba a durar mucho más. Tener a Omar así, entre sus brazos y enterrándose cada vez más profundo dentro de él, fue suficiente para sentir cómo su cuerpo se liberaba. Cuando Omar comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido y deslizó la lengua por su cuello, fue su perdición. Emitió un último jadeo y comenzó a correrse dentro de él. Era una sensación sublime ver cómo follaban a través del espejo. Era indescriptible el amor que en ese momento sentía. Una conexión como pocas veces había experimentado. Comenzó a masturbar cada vez más rápido a Omar y segundos después, Omar se corrió sobre él.

_-¡Jodeeer nene!_ –Gritó Omar cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando el primer chorro de esperma salió disparado entre ellos, cayendo en el abdomen y el pecho de Ander. 

Omar temblaba cuando se dejó caer sobre Ander. No sabía si era debido al esfuerzo o a la intensidad del orgasmo que acababa de experimentar, pero era una sensación maravillosa. Sus cuerpos estaban pegajosos por el sudor y el semen, pero parecía que a Ander no le importaba en lo absoluto, ya que lo sostenía como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca. Mientras descansaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de Ander, podía escuchar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo y le sonrió. Ander le devolvió la sonrisa y acunando su cara con ambas manos lo besó lentamente.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_From @piper_ayuso Ig_

_“Estoy jodido… Porque no me imagino la vida sin ti…”_ –Pensó Ander, mientras no dejaba de besarlo.

_-Ander…_ -Musitó Omar, una vez que se separaron para tomar aire.

_-¿Si? –_ Preguntó con cautela, sintiendo una alarma vibrar en su pecho. 

- _Hay algo que quisiera decirte…_

_“Por favor… no lo hagas. No eches a perder este momento” –_ Pensó Ander antes de volver a mirarlo.

*******


	27. Confesiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! El capítulo 27 está listo! Espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo.
> 
> ***  
> Advertencia: este capítulo contiene alusiones de autolesión. Si esto puede causarte ansiedad o es un desencadenante para ti, te pido disculpas y no dudes en omitirlo.  
> ***

*******

Omar temblaba cuando se dejó caer sobre Ander. No sabía si era debido al esfuerzo o a la intensidad del orgasmo que acababa de experimentar, pero era una sensación maravillosa. Sus cuerpos estaban pegajosos por el sudor y el semen, pero parecía que a Ander no le importaba en lo absoluto, ya que lo sostenía como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca. Mientras descansaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de Ander, podía escuchar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo y le sonrió. Ander le devolvió la sonrisa y acunando su cara con ambas manos lo besó lentamente.

_“Estoy jodido… Porque no me imagino la vida sin ti…”_ –Pensó Ander, mientras no dejaba de besarlo.

_-Ander…_ -Musitó Omar, una vez que se separaron para tomar aire.

_-¿Si? –_ Preguntó con cautela, sintiendo una alarma vibrar en su pecho. 

- _Hay algo que quisiera decirte…_

_“Por favor… no lo hagas. No eches a perder este momento” –_ Pensó Ander antes de volver a mirarlo.

*******

**Capítulo 27. Confesiones**

**_(Ander)_ **

Lo conocía tan bien que sabía que cuando Omar estaba nervioso, tenía la costumbre de morderse las uñas, o en su defecto, el labio inferior. Así que cuando lo vio hacer esto último al tiempo que desviaba ligeramente la mirada para no encontrarse con la suya, supo que lo que fuera que Omar quería decirle, no quería saberlo. Por lo menos no en ese momento cuando aún podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo descansando sobre el suyo; cuando todavía podía sentir la debilidad en sus extremidades debido al orgasmo tan intenso que acababa de experimentar.

_“Probablemente me dirá lo mismo… que no quiere estar en una relación conmigo. ¿Pero entonces porque cada vez que estamos juntos siento que para él no es solo sexo?”_ –Razonó, mientras lo observaba.

_-Ander… yo…_ -Omar titubeó.

_-¿Qué te parece si nos limpiamos?_ -Lo interrumpió, sentándose sobre la cama mientras intentaba reprimir el miedo que comenzó a apoderarse de él. _–Estamos todos pegajosos así que una ducha nos caería bien. Después si quieres podemos hablar._ –Intentó sonar despreocupado mientras se ponía de pie.

Omar lo miró por tanto tiempo que Ander llegó a pensar que se vestiría y se largaría sin decir una palabra. Sin embargo asintió, y levantándose de la cama, lo vio dirigirse al baño. Ander se quedó inmóvil hasta que escuchó el chorro del agua caer. No sonaba como si fuera la regadera, más bien se oía como si Omar estuviera llenando la tina y por un momento no supo qué es lo que se suponía que debería hacer. 

Unos minutos después Omar se asomó, y recargándose contra el marco de la puerta, preguntó alzando una ceja.

_-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a venir o…?_

_-Sí… ahora voy._ –Logró responder. 

_-Vale…_ -Asintió volviendo al interior.

Cuando entró al baño, Omar ya estaba sentado dentro de la enorme tina de hidromasaje y el exceso de espuma le cubría hasta la altura de los hombros. Tenía los ojos cerrados y descansaba la cabeza contra la cabecera. Guardó silencio y se quedó de pie admirándolo. Su rostro era perfecto; las cejas pobladas, la nariz recta, los labios llenos… En cuestión de segundos sintió cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Como si Omar hubiera sentido su presencia, abrió los ojos y lo miró. Primero a los ojos y después fue bajando la mirada por su cuerpo desnudo hasta detenerse en su polla, que para entonces ya estaba ligeramente más dura. 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Lo vio pasarse la lengua por los labios antes de esbozar una amplia sonrisa, y ladeando la cabeza, le dijo en voz baja:

_-Si te quedas un minuto más de pie, te vas a congelar. Venga, entra ya, tío. El agua está deliciosa._ –Mientras lo decía, abrió los brazos haciendo una seña para que se le uniera.

_-Cuando dije que deberíamos limpiarnos, me refería a una ducha en la regadera… No pensé que te apeteciera meterte a la tina_. –Murmuró metiendo un pie adentro para después sentarse frente a él.

_-No, así no._ –Omar se quejó. _-¿Qué nunca viste Pretty Woman, tío? Ven..._ –Lo instó a acercarse mientras le sonreía.

_-Joder…. ¡Estás loco!_ –Se quejó, pero al final obedeció deslizándose en el agua para situarse en el espacio entre sus piernas.

_-Shhh… tú calla y disfruta. No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de relajarte en una bañera_ –Concluyó Omar, jugando con la espuma.

Tal y como Omar había asegurado, la temperatura del agua era perfecta, pero mientras Omar se veía relajado, él se sentía cada vez más tenso. Solo podía pensar en lo que Omar le diría una vez que salieran de allí, y cómo en consecuencia, esta burbuja de felicidad en la que se encontraba, pronto desaparecería. Mientras pensaba en ello, sintió cómo le rodeaba el torso con ambos brazos para atraerlo hacia su pecho.

_-Ven…_ -Le susurró al oído. – _Déjame limpiarte._

Ander recargó la cabeza entre el pecho y el hombro de Omar y estiró las piernas a lo largo de la enorme bañera, mientras descansaba sus brazos en los muslos de Omar. Poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y cuando sintió cómo las manos de Omar le limpiaban desde el torso hasta el abdomen bajo con una esponja de baño, cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar.

Durante varios minutos, ninguno de los dos habló. Ander solo quería concentrarse en las agradables sensaciones que estaba experimentando bajo las suaves caricias de Omar. Sentía cómo le pasaba la esponja una y otra vez por el cuerpo a un ritmo pausado, y lo único que deseaba era que este momento durara para siempre.

Las palabras de Omar, le hicieron abrir los ojos.

_-¿Sabes que cuando era niño siempre soñé con tener una tina como ésta en casa? Por supuesto que era un lujo que no podíamos darnos…_ -Explicó Omar con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz.

_-¿En serio?_ –Preguntó, sin voltearse.

_-Sí, aunque sí que teníamos una especie de tinaja pequeña, de plástico. Mi madre la usaba para lavar algunas cosas y cuando ella no se daba cuenta, yo la sacaba y la llenaba de agua para bañarme en ella._

_-Debió ser divertido, ¿no? ¿Qué edad tenías?_

_-No sé… tal vez unos siete u ocho años. Y sí, casi siempre fue divertido, salvo por la última vez…_

_-¿La última vez? –_ Preguntó intrigado.

_-Más o menos a esa edad supe que era diferente al resto de los otros chicos. Las niñas no me llamaban la atención como lo hacían los niños…_

_-¿De verdad recuerdas cuando descubriste que te iban los tíos?_ _Yo no lo recuerdo con exactitud…_ -Se sinceró.

_-Créeme, lo tengo muy presente…_ -Murmuró con un tono que le pareció extraño a Ander. Y casi en seguida, siguió hablando.

- _En una ocasión, Nadia y yo le robamos un pintalabios a May y le pedí que me pintara los labios. Me puse uno de sus vestidos y un hiyab color rosa… ¡ja!_ –Omar soltó una risa amarga al recordarlo.

_-Recuerdo que me sentía tan feliz… bailaba y saltaba por toda la habitación mirándome al espejo, hasta que llegó Baba._

Ander permanecía en silencio escuchándolo. Y mientras lo hacía, comenzó a masajear distraídamente los muslos de Omar por debajo del agua.

_-Nunca voy a olvidar su mirada… ¿sabes? Ni las palabras o los golpes que vinieron a continuación…_ \- Para ese entonces, la voz de Omar era casi un susurro.

_-¿Qué dices, Omar? –_ Preguntó atónito, incorporándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

_-Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. –_ Desvió la mirada por un momento, pero después lo miró a los ojos _. -No sé, tal vez pensaba que si no lo decía sería como si nunca hubiera sucedido… Esa noche recuerdo que me metí a la tinaja y me sumergí en el agua, intentando que desapareciera el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo, pensando que si dejaba de respirar, ya no tendría malos pensamientos y así Baba no se enfadaría conmigo nunca más… Pero no pude hacerlo…_

El rostro de Omar denotaba una tristeza tan profunda, que por un segundo se quedó helado al entender lo que Omar le estaba confesando. Tenía los ojos vidriosos por el recuerdo y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, pero rápidamente se pasó una mano por los ojos esbozando una sonrisa triste.

Ander no podía parar de llorar. Eran lágrimas silenciosas que se confundían con el agua y lo único que pudo hacer, fue abrazarlo con fuerza intentando hacerle sentir que ahora todo estaba bien. Deseaba con toda su alma ser capaz de poder quitarle ese doloroso recuerdo. Nadie se merecía algo así.

_-¡Jodeeer, Omar! Nunca debiste pasar por eso… Tú padre… Tú padre es un imbécil._ –Murmuró muy cerca de su oído, mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo.

Sintió cómo Omar jalaba aire antes de deshacerse de su abrazo. Lo miró a los ojos e hizo una especie de puchero. Después, se limpió las lágrimas que para entonces caían libremente por sus mejillas, y encogiéndose de hombros, murmuró:

_-No le guardo rencor. De verdad, Ander. Entiendo que así fue educado y que en ese entonces no supo cómo manejarlo. Pero ahora todo es diferente. Él ha cambiado y me acepta como soy._

Ander lo miró pero no dijo nada más. El solo hecho de imaginar a ese pequeño niño que Omar fue alguna vez, y todas las cosas horribles que tuvo que soportar sin el apoyo de nadie, hicieron que una furia como nunca antes había experimentado, se apoderara de él. Respiró profundamente y acercándose a Omar, le dio un suave beso en la sien. Segundos después, se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

_-Anda, salgamos de aquí que el agua ya se ha enfriado._

Le pasó una toalla para que se secara y cogió otra para él. Se la enredó alrededor de la cintura y ambos salieron del baño en silencio. Le prestó una playera limpia y después de ponerse otra él, ambos se acostaron. Tenía la necesidad de abrazarlo como nunca antes, quería protegerlo de los fantasmas de su pasado. Así que cuando Omar descansó la cabeza contra su pecho, le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y lo atrajo un poco más hacia él.

Tras la confesión de Omar, ambos se quedaron en silencio. No había tensión entre ellos; solo eran dos tíos que se conocían hoy más que ayer, y que no necesitaban mantener una conversación para disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

Esa era una de las cosas que más añoraba de cuando eran una pareja. Esa complicidad de decirse, sin palabras, lo que sentían cuando estaban juntos. Y después de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, parecía que habían vuelto a conectarse. Solo deseaba no estar equivocado.

_-¿Qué hora es?_ –Lo escuchó preguntar después de un rato.

_-Mmm… No lo sé, pero es tarde…_

Omar se incorporó para coger el móvil que había dejado en la mesita de noche y se acomodó nuevamente a su lado.

_-Son las tres de la mañana… pero no tengo nada de sueño._ –Murmuró comprobando la hora.

_-Venga, vamos a intentar dormir un poco…_ -Sugirió, entrelazando su mano con la de Omar como solía hacerlo cuando estaban juntos.

Unos diez minutos después, Ander seguía despierto. Su mente era un torbellino de emociones y por más que lo intentaba, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que Omar le había confesado. Sabía que Omar estaba despierto también, así que cuando lo escuchó hablar, todo su cuerpo se tensó.

_-Ander…_

_-¿Mmm? –_ Tarareó. Sus labios pegados a la nuca de Omar.

_-Lamento la forma en como se dieron las cosas la última vez que estuvimos juntos. La manera en cómo te marchaste…_

_-Últimamente las cosas han sido complicadas entre nosotros…_ -Susurró en respuesta.

_-¿Sabes que cuando te llamé y no me cogiste el teléfono, pensé que te habías hartado y que pasabas definitivamente mí?_

_-Nunca podría hartarme de ti, Omar.-_ Se defendió.

_-Eso no lo sabes, Ander.-_ Le respondió soltando una especie de bufido.

_-Omar, escucha…_

_-No, déjame hablar, por favor. Esto es de lo que he querido hablarte desde hace un rato._

Aunque tenía miedo de lo que Omar le diría, soltó un suspiro y guardó silencio alentándolo a continuar.

_-Cuando decidiste terminar lo nuestro y empezar una relación con otro tío sin decírmelo, me lastimaste de una forma que no podrías siquiera imaginarlo. Es por eso que te dije que no quería regresar contigo, porque no podría soportar una decepción como esa otra vez…_

_-Omar, eso no va a suceder… Te lo juro. –_ Lo interrumpió sin poder evitarlo.

_-Pero cuando creí que no regresarías, un miedo irracional se apoderó de mí al pensar que no volvería a verte…_ -Omar se giró para quedar frente a él aun cuando no podían verse.

Ander estiró la mano y encendió la luz de la mesita de noche. Necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que nunca más lo volvería a lastimar de forma intencionada. Necesitaba que supiera lo importante que era para él.

_-Yo te quiero, Omar._

Omar lo miró por varios segundos antes de hablar.

_-Te creo. Y quiero creerte cuando dices que no va a volver a suceder, pero…_

_-No hay peros, Omar._

_-Ander, escúchame… lo que te quiero pedir es que vayamos poco a poco._

_-¿Cómo poco a poco?_

_-Ahora que volveremos a vivir en la misma ciudad, podemos vernos más seguido. Podremos darnos cuenta si realmente queremos estar en una relación. Ver si… puede funcionar._

_-¿Qué pasa? –_ Lo cuestionó, sintiéndose desconcertado. _-¿Es que ya no estás seguro de lo que sientes por mí? ¿O es que tienes sentimientos por alguien más? –_ No quiso decir el nombre de Keith, pero ambos sabían a quién se refería.

_-Ambos hemos cambiado, Ander. No somos los mismos chavales de dieciséis años, cuando pensábamos que nada podría separarnos._

Ander se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó los párpados. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que Omar pensaba, pero tampoco quería presionarlo a que hiciera algo de lo cual no se sintiera seguro.

_-Ander… mírame. –_ Pidió Omar, cogiéndolo de la barbilla _._

Ander así lo hizo conteniendo el aliento mientras lo escuchaba.

_-Si no estuviera seguro de lo que siento por ti, no te habría llamado... Ni siquiera estaría aquí ahora. Solo te estoy pidiendo que dejemos que el tiempo acomode las cosas. Si es verdad que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro sigue intacto, y no es solo la ilusión de lo que alguna vez fuimos, encontraremos el camino de regreso. Pero si no es así, no nos lastimaremos innecesariamente._

_-Ya… ¿Y cómo se supone que lo sabremos, según tú?_

_-Pues así… saliendo, viéndonos… Pasando el tiempo con otras personas también supongo… Tú conocerás gente ahora y harás una vida nueva aquí… ¿Qué pasa si con el tiempo descubres que no te sientes tan bien a mi lado como antes?_

_-Sí, claro… ¿Y qué pasa si se acaba el mundo mañana? –_ Se burló _. ¿No crees que estás pensando demasiado en todo lo que podría pasar?_

_-Por favor… Hazlo por mí._

Guardó silencio sopesando la situación. Le demostraría que estaba equivocado, porque él no tenía ninguna duda de que Omar era la persona con la que quería estar. Y si tenía que hacer ese sacrificio para que volviera a confiar en él, entonces lo haría con gusto.

_-Vale… vayamos poco a poco._ –Murmuró.

No supo en qué momento el sueño los venció, pero por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, con Omar en sus brazos, durmió sintiéndose esperanzado. 

*******


	28. Are you gonna let me down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> El capítulo 28 está listo!  
> Espero lo disfruten!  
> xoxo

*******

_-Si no estuviera seguro de lo que siento por ti, no te habría llamado... Ni siquiera estaría aquí ahora. Solo te estoy pidiendo que dejemos que el tiempo acomode las cosas. Si es verdad que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro sigue intacto, y no es solo la ilusión de lo que alguna vez fuimos, encontraremos el camino de regreso. Pero si no es así, no nos lastimaremos innecesariamente._

_-Ya… ¿Y cómo se supone que lo sabremos, según tú?_

_-Pues así… saliendo, viéndonos… Pasando el tiempo con otras personas también supongo… Tú conocerás gente ahora y harás una vida nueva aquí… ¿Qué pasa si con el tiempo descubres que no te sientes tan bien a mi lado como antes?_

_-Sí, claro… ¿Y qué pasa si se acaba el mundo mañana? –_ Se burló _. ¿No crees que estás pensando demasiado en todo lo que podría pasar?_

_-Por favor… Hazlo por mí._

Guardó silencio sopesando la situación. Le demostraría que estaba equivocado, porque él no tenía ninguna duda de que Omar era la persona con la que quería estar. Y si tenía que hacer ese sacrificio para que volviera a confiar en él, entonces lo haría con gusto.

_-Vale… vayamos poco a poco._ –Murmuró.

No supo en qué momento el sueño los venció, pero por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, con Omar en sus brazos, durmió sintiéndose esperanzado. 

*******

**Capítulo 28.** **Are you gonna let me down?**

**_(Omar)_ **

Se despertó lentamente sintiéndose algo confundido. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron esos rizos adorables que tanto había extrañado a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a él como en cámara rápida haciéndolo sentirse pleno. El cuerpo le dolía ligeramente debido a la noche de pasión que habían compartido, pero curiosamente, era un dolor agradable. Una sensación conocida que había añorado estas últimas semanas; un dulce recordatorio de lo que implicaba hacer el amor con Ander.

Lo segundo que notó, fue que estaba en una posición tan cómoda con Ander entre sus brazos que no quiso moverse. Se encontraba en los límites del sueño superficial y la conciencia, por lo que poco a poco, sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar. La cama se sentía como si fuera una nube y la manta que los cubría era tan acogedora, que decidió cerrar los ojos unos minutos más para disfrutar de ese momento tan especial.

Ambos estaban acostados de lado; Ander estaba de espaldas a él, y Omar lo tenía acunado entre sus brazos. Mientras se apretaba más contra Ander, pensaba que era asombrosa la forma en la que sus cuerpos armonizaban entre sí; como si fueran las dos últimas piezas de un rompecabezas encajando a la perfección. 

Cuando eran novios, Omar tenía la costumbre de buscar a Ander en la mitad de la noche, e invariablemente, tendía a llevar la mano primero a su trasero y después hacia su polla. No sabía cuál era la razón, pero el saber que solo él podía tocarlo de esa manera cuando le apeteciera, lo ayudaba a conciliar el sueño más fácilmente.

Las primeras veces, Ander se había burlado porque Omar no hacía nada más que acariciarlo hasta quedarse dormido. Pero conforme pasó el tiempo, se fue convirtiendo en una peculiar costumbre para ambos. Algo así como un acuerdo tácito entre ellos; y si por alguna razón Omar no lo abrazaba, podía escuchar la voz de Ander pidiéndoselo en un susurro.

_“¿Me abrazas por fa?”_ , -solía decir. Y por supuesto, no necesitaba pedírselo dos veces para que él lo hiciera gustoso.

Era un hábito que había adquirido a lo largo del tiempo, y al parecer inconscientemente lo había vuelto a hacer en el transcurso de esa noche. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando sintió cómo la polla de Ander comenzó a despertar, poniéndose dura bajo su mano. Eso hizo que su propio cuerpo respondiera a esa respuesta, y lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue pegarse aún más contra él.

El haberle abierto su corazón confesándole parte de sus miedos y el cómo se sentía con respecto a su relación, lo hacía sentirse un poco más seguro. Y no podía estar más feliz al saber que Ander estaba de acuerdo en ir un paso a la vez.

_-Mmm… Buenos días. Parece que ya has despertado…_ – Murmuró contra su nuca.

Ander se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Después de un par de parpadeos, finalmente pudo enfocarlo. Tenía los párpados ligeramente hinchados por tanto dormir y una sonrisa perenne instalada en su cara.

_-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me despiertes así todos los días?_ –Murmuró con voz ronca.

No sabía si la voz de Ander se escuchaba así porque acababa de despertar o era debido a sus hábiles caricias. Pero el vuelco que sintió en el estómago al entender el significado de sus palabras, lo hizo detenerse por un momento. No creía que lo hubiera dicho en serio, pero no pudo evitar imaginarse cómo sería si realmente decidieran comenzar una vida juntos.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Ander se acercó a él y comenzó a picotearle los labios. Pronto, esos besos castos fueron subiendo de intensidad a medida que los segundos transcurrían, y ya no hubo manera de que ninguno de los dos pudiera contenerse. Ander le dio un beso tras otro a lo largo de la mandíbula hasta detenerse en el cuello.

Omar no pudo evitar reír porque Ander le hacía cosquillas mientras le susurraba cuánto lo había extrañado, pero cuando sintió cómo sus dientes le recorrían la piel, la risa se convirtió en una serie de jadeos. En un instante, Ander lo despojó de la playera y siguió recorriendo su torso con besos húmedos. Omar lo miraba sin perderse ningún detalle, memorizando para siempre ese momento.

*******

Veinte minutos después, ambos respiraban al mismo ritmo acompasado, como si sus latidos estuvieran unidos en uno solo. Ander se había dejado caer sobre él, descansando la cabeza en su pecho; y mientras Omar le pasaba la mano a lo largo de la espalda, suave y lentamente, supo que nunca se cansaría de hacer el amor con Ander.

_-Creo que ese lubricante de fresas se convertirá en mi favorito…_ -Bromeó, mirando hacia el techo.

_-Estoy tomando nota…_ -Se rio Ander siguiéndole la broma.

El estómago de Ander comenzó a gruñir, recordándole a Omar que habían pasado más de doce horas desde la última vez que habían comido. Pasaba del mediodía, y por más atractiva que fuera la idea de quedarse entre sus brazos, su propio estómago comenzó a protestar también.

_-Nada me gustaría más que quedarnos retozando todo el día en la cama, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Ya has escuchado no?_ -Se quejó Ander, llevándose una mano hacia su plano abdomen, haciendo una mueca. _-¿Te apetece que salgamos a buscar algo de comer?_

_-Mmm… no sé._

_-¿Tienes planes para hoy?_ –Preguntó Ander en voz baja.

_-¿El primero de Enero? ¿Estás bromeando?_ –Lo tranquilizó Omar. - _Aunque pensándolo mejor, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. ¿Qué te parece si pedimos servicio a la habitación? Podríamos comer en la cama y después como dijiste quedarnos retozando aquí todo el día…_

Ander se relajó visiblemente al escucharlo, y dándole un beso en la sien lo instó a levantarse.

_-Vale… Revisemos el menú._ –Señaló hacia el mueble que se encontraba frente a la cama. 

Cuando el timbre de la habitación sonó, avisando que la comida había llegado, Ander se puso de pie de un salto. Lo vio ponerse la playera que le había prestado la noche anterior, y los boxers que estaban tirados junto a la cama, por lo que Omar cogió la playera que Ander había usado deslizándosela por la cabeza.

_-Quédate aquí, ya abro yo._ –Le dijo antes de profundizar el beso.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_de @piper_ayuso Ig_

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa que estaba en la esquina de la habitación; habían ordenado hamburguesas y papas fritas y comían tranquilamente. Omar vio cómo Ander se llevaba a la boca una papa masticándola con cierta pereza, mientras veía hacia la calle distraídamente. Comieron en silencio, y a veces, cuando sus miradas se encontraban, Omar creía ver una mezcla de ilusión e incertidumbre en su mirada. 

_-¿Qué piensas?_ –No pudo evitar preguntar después de un rato.

Ander lo miró durante varios segundos, antes de responder.

_-No quieres saberlo._ –Se rio nervioso.

_-Anda, venga ya tío. Dímelo._

_-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?_

_-¡Que sí!_

Lo vio desviar la mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana y después de unos segundos, sopló el aire contenido en sus pulmones y murmuró:

_-Te lo diré en otro momento ¿vale?_

Omar no insistió. Solo entrecerró los ojos intentando imaginar cuál sería la razón para que Ander no quisiera contarle.

Poco después, lo vio jalar la tela de la playera de algodón que llevaba puesta hasta acercarla a su nariz, para después cerrar los ojos y sonreír. Se veía tan jodidamente guapo… con el cabello ligeramente despeinado y los ojos más claros debido a que el sol que se filtraba por la ventana le pegaba de lleno en el rostro.

_-¿Qué haces?_ –Preguntó Omar con curiosidad.

_-Mi playera huele a ti._ –Murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa.

_-¡Buaa… qué dices, tío! Tienes una fijación por los olores, lo sabes ¿no?_

Ander lo miró por un momento, como si estuviera sopesando si compartirle o no lo que pensaba. Finalmente, murmuró:

_-Hueles a otoño y a lluvia fresca._

A Omar le dio un vuelco el corazón al escucharlo. No estaba acostumbrado a que Ander se comportara de ese modo, o a que dijera ese tipo de cosas, porque por lo general siempre se guardaba todo lo que pensaba para él. Así que no tuvo muy claro si fueron las palabras en sí, la manera en cómo lo observaba mientras lo decía, o cómo se ensanchaba su sonrisa como si él fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida, pero en ese instante, supo que estaba engañándose a sí mismo. 

La idea de ir poco a poco ahora le parecía absurda y arriesgada. De pronto, la idea de que Ander conociera a otros chicos ahora lo veía como una amenaza tangible. Supo que no quería correr el riesgo de perderlo nuevamente porque estaba perdido e irremediablemente enamorado de él. 

Por supuesto, no dijo nada. 

En vez de eso, se levantó y le ofreció la mano para que Ander se pusiera de pie. Le pasó los brazos por la cintura y descansó la cara sobre su hombro sin poder apartar ese molesto pensamiento que le nublaba la mente. Sintió cómo Ander movía la cabeza y notó el calor de sus labios apoyándose sobre su sien. 

Pasaron el resto de la tarde tumbados en la cama follando, durmiendo, conversando y volviendo a follar de nuevo.

Durante esas largas charlas, Omar se enteró cómo Ander había vuelto a hacer las paces con su padre, y que éste, lo había estado entrenando para que volviera a tener el nivel de juego necesario para conseguir la beca; que casi todos los fines de semana quedaba con Guzmán y Nadia y que Marina era su adoración. Le habló también sobre Azucena haciéndolo recordar lo mucho que esa mujer lo había ayudado cuando su padre lo echó de casa.

Cuando Omar despertó, esta vez entre los brazos de Ander, el sol ya se había ocultado y había comenzado a nevar. Omar podía escuchar la respiración uniforme de Ander contra su cuello, señal de que seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se liberó de su abrazo y se giró para verlo de frente. Sus labios estaban parcialmente abiertos y roncaba suavemente. Durante un buen rato, no hizo nada más que observarlo y sonreír como un tonto.

Ander era hermoso de muchas maneras, no solo físicamente. Si bien era cierto que podría pasar por algún modelo de revista, había muchos otros rasgos más en él, que a los ojos de Omar, lo hacían especial. Recordó la entereza con la cual afrontó su enfermedad aun cuando había perdido la amistad de sus dos mejores amigos. 

Cómo a su manera, había intentado protegerlo a él para que no cargara con esa pesada carga, y ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva, lo entendía un poco mejor. Y aunque Ander quisiera hacerse el duro ante el resto de la gente, cuando le dejaba ver a Omar esa vulnerabilidad, hacía que se le calentara el corazón.

Lo dejó dormir aun cuando lo que más le apetecía era despertarlo a besos. Cerró los ojos y rememoró las últimas veinticuatro horas. Omar no podía olvidar la sensación que experimentó, al despertar entre los brazos de Ander después de tanto tiempo. La cálida intimidad de su abrazo, la sensación de su cuerpo desnudo y duro presionado contra él, la forma casi protectora en que sus brazos lo sostenían. 

Algo dentro de él se agitó; sentimientos que creía haber enterrado. Sentimientos que no sabía cómo manejar. Quería hacerlo, en verdad quería volver a confiar en él. Quería dejarse llevar y saltar al precipicio teniendo la certeza de que Ander estaría ahí para recibirlo; pero no confiaba lo suficiente.

El brazo de Ander se movió, buscándolo en sueños, y cuando lo encontró, lo apretó contra su cuerpo como si lo reclamara suyo. Omar miró los dedos largos y fuertes de Ander y recordó lo que esos dedos eran capaces de hacerle sentir. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y cogiendo su móvil entró a _Tik Tok._

Por un buen rato, estuvo perdiendo el tiempo viendo todo tipo de videos hasta que vio uno en particular que llamó su atención. En él, aparecía una chica enseñando cómo podías escuchar los latidos del corazón grabándolos con el móvil. Era tan sencillo como comenzar a grabar desde la aplicación y acercar el micrófono del móvil a la altura del pecho. Y segundos después, se escuchaban tan fuertes y claros que parecía irreal.

Pulsó el ícono para comenzar a grabar y llevó su móvil hasta el pecho de Ander quien seguía profundamente dormido. Lo colocó cerca de su corazón y esperó varios segundos. Cuando reprodujo el video para ver si el experimento había dado resultado, no pudo evitar sonreír. No solo podían escucharse los latidos de Ander, sino que además, se veía su rostro durmiendo apaciblemente. Le dio guardar y cerró la aplicación. Ansiaba que Ander despertara para enseñarle su descubrimiento.

La siguiente hora se la pasó navegando en Instagram; comentando en las fotos de sus amigos y dando _me gusta_ a las fotos que le parecieron más entrañables. Se divirtió viendo a Lu celebrando Año Nuevo con Valerio en algún lugar de Europa; Carla y Samu subieron una publicación de ellos dos juntos en lo que parecían ser Los Alpes Suizos; una publicación más de Nadia con Marina, sus padres y Guzmán en su pequeño apartamento en Madrid, lo hizo sentirse melancólico. Extrañaba tanto a su familia y amigos que agradeció en silencio el que Ander estuviera a su lado. 

Estaba a punto de cerrar la aplicación, cuando vio la notificación de que Keith había colgado una nueva historia. Le dio clic y éste apareció en toda la pantalla de su móvil. Era una _selfie_ con una muy buena iluminación tomada de muy cerca, por lo que hacía que los ojos se le vieran todavía mucho más azules. El piercing de la oreja, le recordó que cuando lo conoció, había pensado que tenía cierto parecido con Ander.

Dejó su dedo sobre la pantalla para evitar que cambiara la foto a la siguiente historia, y se dedicó a observarlo. Nadie podría negar que Keith fuera atractivo; el contraste de las cejas y los rizos oscuros con esos expresivos ojos azules hacía que la gente volteara a verlo dos veces en la calle. Y aunque Omar le tenía un cariño muy especial, nunca fue capaz de enamorarse de él. Esbozó una sonrisa y dejó escapar un suspiro.

_-Ese es tu amigo, ¿no?_

_-Jodeeer! ¡Qué susto me has dado!_

La voz de Ander lo pilló por sorpresa haciéndolo que dejara caer el móvil a la cama. Por su voz cortante y la mirada dura, sabía que la conversación que tendrían no sería muy agradable. Había estado tan absorto mirando la foto, que no se percató que Ander llevaba despierto un buen rato. 

“ _¿Había una mezcla de celos y decepción en su voz?”_ –Se preguntó Omar guardando silencio, ya que lo que vio en su mirada lo asustó. Se sentía como un niño pequeño al que hubieran pillado haciendo algo indebido, y al parecer, Ander estaba pensando justamente eso. 

- _Ander…_ -Omar se aclaró la garganta y continuó. – _Oye, que no es lo que tú crees, tío..._

_“¿Por qué sentía la necesidad imperiosa de justificarse?”_

Ander levantó las cejas con incredulidad, mientras dejaba escapar una risa amarga.

- _Y según tú, ¿qué es lo que yo creo, Omar?_

*******


	29. Lay your cards on the table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> El capítulo 29 está listo! Disfrútalo!  
> xoxo

*******

La voz de Ander lo pilló por sorpresa haciéndolo que dejara caer el móvil a la cama. Por su voz cortante y la mirada dura, sabía que la conversación que tendrían no sería muy agradable. Había estado tan absorto mirando la foto, que no se percató que Ander llevaba despierto un buen rato. 

“ _¿Había una mezcla de celos y decepción en su voz?”_ –Se preguntó Omar guardando silencio, ya que lo que vio en su mirada lo asustó. Se sentía como un niño pequeño al que hubieran pillado haciendo algo indebido, y al parecer, Ander estaba pensando justamente eso. 

- _Ander…_ -Omar se aclaró la garganta y continuó. – _Oye, que no es lo que tú crees._

_“¿Por qué sentía la necesidad imperiosa de justificarse?”_

Ander levantó las cejas con incredulidad, mientras dejaba escapar una risa amarga.

- _Y según tú, ¿qué es lo que yo creo, Omar?_

*******

**Capítulo 29. Lay your cards on the table**

**_(Ander)_ **

_Unos minutos antes_

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Omar recargado contra la cabecera de la cama con su móvil en las manos. Por la posición en la que Ander se encontraba, podía ver la pantalla del móvil mostrando una foto de la familia de Omar en _Instagram_. Lo vio fruncir los labios y notó cómo los ojos se le humedecían levemente, sin que pudiera ocultar la nostalgia al estar lejos de los suyos. 

Estaba a punto de abrazarlo para hacerle saber que, si bien su familia estaba lejos, lo tenía a él, pero al segundo siguiente lo vio dar clic y de inmediato la imagen de Keith apareció en la pantalla. 

El ver cómo su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa, seguido de un largo suspiro, lo hizo detenerse en seco. En cuestión de un instante, una mezcla de desagradables emociones se apoderó de él. No sabía cuál era el sentimiento que en ese momento predominaba, si los celos casi enfermizos que experimentó, o el dolor punzante en el pecho al confirmar que Omar tenía sentimientos por aquel tío.

Sin ser capaz de contenerse, murmuró:

_-Ese es tu amigo, ¿no?_

Lo que sucedió a continuación, solo le confirmó que no estaba equivocado. Nervioso era una manera sutil para describir la reacción de Omar. Lo vio aventar el móvil al tiempo que soltaba una maldición, para segundos después, mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos y un rubor que le teñía las mejillas.

_-Ander… Oye, que no es lo que tú crees._

Si lo que Omar pretendía era tranquilizarlo, sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario. Solo pudo soltar una risa amarga, mientras le sostenía la mirada. Omar no tenía ni puta idea de la avalancha de preguntas que se atascaban en su garganta amenazando con hacerle perder el poco autocontrol que aún le quedaba.

- _Y según tú, ¿qué es lo que yo creo, Omar?_ –Siseó.

Vio como Omar bajaba la mirada guardando silencio. En ese momento supo que no podría hacer esto. No así. No cuando existía la posibilidad de que un día cualquiera Omar decidiera que Keith era una mejor opción. Porque si eso sucediera, Ander no tenía la más remota idea de cómo sería capaz de sobreponerse a ello.

Omar no podía ocultar su nerviosismo y cuando lo vio comenzar a morderse las uñas sin que hubiera pronunciado una sola palabra más, su paciencia llegó al límite. Ander se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se levantó de la cama para comenzar a vestirse. 

No sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. _“¿Cómo era posible que de un segundo a otro todo se fuera a la mierda nuevamente?”_ Parecía como si el destino le gritara a la cara que todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y que no podía pelear contra lo evidente.

Quería confrontarlo, quería gritarle a la cara que él era mil veces mejor que aquel tío… que estaba seguro que no existía nadie que lo quisiera de la manera en que él lo hacía… quería… quería escuchar a Omar diciéndole que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que lo amaba y que Keith no significaba nada para él. Pero nada de eso sucedió. 

No fue hasta que estuvo casi completamente vestido que lo escuchó hablar.

_-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te vistes? ¿Ander?_ –Omar se puso de pie y se acercó hasta él.

_-Déjalo no tiene importancia..._ –Murmuró. 

_-No. Sí que la tiene porque no quiero que pienses cosas que no son. He visto la manera en como me has mirado._

_-Ya… Dime algo, cuando me dijiste que querías que pasáramos tiempo con otras personas, ¿lo hiciste pensando en ese tío?_

_-No… no lo dije por eso. –_ Respondió enfático _. -Mira Ander, no voy a mentirte, Keith es alguien muy especial en mi vida, pero no estoy enamorado de él._

_-Ya veo…_ -Intentó en vano que Omar no se diera cuenta de que con cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía más y más celoso. El escuchar una vez más que ese gilipollas era alguien especial en su vida, solo hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. _–No estás enamorado de él, pero sí que follas con él, ¿no?_

_-Ander… por favor. No hagas esto._

_-¿Hacer qué? ¿Una escena?_ –Preguntó cabreado.

Y antes de que Omar pudiera responder, continuó hablando.

_-No importa_. _Ya me has contestado de todas formas..._ –Dijo en un tono amargo.

Cogió el abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Omar fue más rápido y se interpuso impidiéndole que la abriera.

- _Ander, ¿qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?_

_-Déjame pasar Omar, quiero estar solo. Hablamos después…_

_-No, necesitamos hablar ahora._

_-¿Déjame vale?_

_-¡Ander! No quiero que te vayas… No así. Además, si hay alguien que debería marcharse, ese soy yo. Esta es tu habitación._

Ander asintió, curvando los labios hacia abajo en una mueca.

_-Puedes marcharte cuando quieras._

*******

_(Omar)_

Impotente, Omar veía cómo el frágil vínculo que habían comenzado a construir se iba a la mierda, y eso lo aterró. Necesitaba impedir que Ander se fuera, así que sin pensar en sus palabras, lo cogió del hombro intentando retenerlo, y casi gritó:

_-¡No estoy follando con él!_

Ander se detuvo, aún con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, y se giró hacia él. Vio indecisión en su mirada, incredulidad, mientras lo observaba por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Finalmente, jaló su brazo con cierta brusquedad para soltarse de su agarre y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra.

Omar miró a su alrededor; las bandejas con los restos de comida, la cama con las sábanas revueltas y el tubo del lubricante sobre la mesita lateral. No podía creer el giro que había dado la noche en un instante.

Se dejó caer contra la pared y abrazando sus piernas, recargó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas. No podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Ander. Técnicamente, no había mentido. O más bien, de eso se quería convencer. Sí, había follado con Keith unos días atrás, pero Ander no tenía por qué saberlo, porque además, era algo que no volvería a suceder.

No supo que lo orilló a hacerlo, pero mientras se vestía, cogió la playera que Ander había usado la noche anterior y se la puso encima de la suya. Había pasado una hora desde que Ander se había marchado y después de lo que le había dicho, no quería que lo encontrara allí. No sabía si sería capaz de mentirle nuevamente, en caso de que Ander le preguntara sobre su relación con Keith. Así que echando un último vistazo, cerró la puerta suavemente tras él.

La voz que salía del altoparlante indicando que estaban llegando a la estación _York St_., en conjunto con el sonido de las puertas del tren abriéndose, lo hizo reaccionar. Se levantó rápidamente del asiento y salió al andén unos segundos antes de que las puertas del tren se cerraran de nuevo. Cuando salió de la estación del metro, el viento helado le golpeó el rostro pero no le importó. Solo se ajustó un poco más el abrigo y comenzó a caminar a paso lento. Había dejado de nevar.

No tenía prisa por llegar, de cualquier manera sabía que nadie lo esperaba. Miró su móvil una vez más, solo para comprobar tristemente que no tenía ningún mensaje de Ander, y en ese momento, una idea cruzó por su mente. En vez de girar a la derecha para tomar _Washington St_. e ir directamente a su piso, giró en dirección contraria hacia _Prospect St_. sintiendo cómo el nudo que sentía en el estómago cobraba más fuerza.

Diez minutos después, ante él se erguía imperecedero el Puente de Brooklyn. Ese lugar siempre tendría un significado especial, por lo menos para él. En ese puente varios años atrás los sueños de dos chavales hicieron que fijaran un candado con sus iniciales a una de las vigas de acero como símbolo de su amor. Comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido, con un objetivo fijo. Necesitaba ver ese candado nuevamente, lo que probablemente era algo estúpido, pero necesitaba saber que seguía ahí, firme como el primer día para poder asirse a algo real. 

Nunca pensó que le afectaría tanto descubrir que el candado había desaparecido. En algún momento durante los últimos meses, las autoridades lo habían removido; y ahí, donde antes había brillado orgulloso, hoy no había nada en absoluto. Se enjugó una lágrima solitaria que rodó por su mejilla y sin mirar atrás, emprendió el camino de regreso a casa.

*******

_(Ander)_

Ander regresó al hotel un par de horas más tarde, cuando el frío de la noche le recordó que había dejado el gorro y la bufanda en la habitación, y cuando había tenido suficiente de estarse comiendo la cabeza pensando en las palabras de Omar.

Mientras subía por el ascensor, deseó encontrar a Omar esperándolo, pero sabía que después de la forma en la que se había comportado, lo más probable era que se hubiera marchado. Introdujo la tarjeta en la cerradura y empujó la puerta. Todo estaba completamente a oscuras, por lo que encendió la luz de la entrada solo para confirmar que la habitación estaba vacía.

Dejó el abrigo sobre una silla y se sentó sobre la cama. Omar le había dicho que no había follado con Keith, sin embargo, cuando recordaba la manera en la que Omar había reaccionado, una parte de él se negaba a creerlo. “ _Si no fuera así, ¿cómo era posible que ese tío se hubiera convertido en alguien tan importante para Omar?”_ –Se preguntó por enésima ocasión.

Dejando a un lado los celos, sacó el móvil del pantalón y tecleó el nombre de Omar. Por un momento se quedó mirando a la pantalla sin decidirse a llamarlo. Sabía que era tarde, pero también sabía que si no intentaba solucionar las cosas entre ellos, no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño. Necesitaba confiar en él… Finalmente, el estar con Omar había sido el motivo principal por el que había solicitado la beca.

Después de tres tonos, escuchó su voz del otro lado de la línea. 

- _¿Ander?_ –Lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre casi en una súplica.

_-Necesitamos hablar, Omar._

_-Sí_ –Respondió con voz cortada. – _Ander, quiero decirte que…_

_-Necesito que me dejes hablar, ¿vale?_ –Lo interrumpió suavizando la voz. _-Mira, sé que no he reaccionado bien antes, que dejé que los celos me dominaran y que no te di la oportunidad de explicarte, pero no tengo derecho a actuar así…_

_-Ander, escucha…_

_-No, escúchame tú a mí, quiero decirte que te creo. Te creo cuando dices que no has follado con ese tío y que no estás enamorado de él. Además, no tengo derecho de molestarme contigo después de lo que te hice. Olvidémoslo, ¿sí? Y vayamos paso a paso tal como me lo habías pedido._

_(Omar)_

Nunca pensó que Ander le llamaría esa misma noche. Y mucho menos escucharlo hablar de esa manera. Así que cuando lo escuchó decir que le creía, solo pudo sentirse peor. Nunca antes le había mentido y ahora no sabía cómo decirle la verdad. Tenía la garganta seca y se sentía algo mareado, por lo que cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Necesitaba decirle la verdad, pero… ¿y si con ello terminaba perdiéndolo?

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

*******


	30. Para bien o para mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> El capítulo 30 está listo! Espero que lo disfrutes.  
> Estamos llegando al final de esta historia.  
> Gracias por leer, comentar o dejar un kudo! Me hace el día!  
> xoxo 🤍🖤

*******

_-Necesito que me dejes hablar, ¿vale?_ –Lo interrumpió suavizando la voz. _-Mira, sé que no he reaccionado bien antes, que dejé que los celos me dominaran y que no te di la oportunidad de explicarte, pero no tengo derecho a actuar así…_

_-Ander, escucha…_

_-No, escúchame tú a mí, quiero decirte que te creo. Te creo cuando dices que no has follado con ese tío y que no estás enamorado de él. Además, no tengo derecho de molestarme contigo después de lo que te hice. Olvidémoslo, ¿sí? Y vayamos paso a paso tal como me lo habías pedido._

_(Omar)_

Nunca pensó que Ander le llamaría esa misma noche. Y mucho menos escucharlo hablar de esa manera. Así que cuando lo escuchó decir que le creía, solo pudo sentirse peor. Nunca antes le había mentido y ahora no sabía cómo decirle la verdad. Tenía la garganta seca y se sentía algo mareado, por lo que cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Necesitaba decirle la verdad, pero… ¿y si con ello terminaba perdiéndolo?

*******

**Capítulo 30. Para bien o para mal**

**_(Omar)_ **

_Dos meses después_

En cuanto el timbre sonó avisando que la clase había terminado, cogió su mochila y caminó a paso rápido para salir del aula. Si se daba prisa con suerte encontraría todavía a Ander, o al menos eso esperaba. Estaba por llegar al final del pasillo, cuando sintió que alguien le pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros. 

_-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?_ –Keith lo miraba con curiosidad mientras curvaba los labios en una sonrisa.

_-Keith…_ -Lo saludó Omar, mirando de reojo el reloj. 

_-Si no te conociera tan bien, pensaría que me estás evitando…_ -Bromeó, sujetándolo con un poco más de fuerza.

_-¿Qué dices? No es eso… Es que he quedado con Ander y ya voy un tanto retrasado._ –Mintió.

Últimamente, siempre tenía una excusa poco creíble para no reunirse con él, por lo que mencionar a Ander parecía algo mucho más factible.

En cuanto pronunció el nombre de Ander, Keith dejó caer el brazo y se detuvo, obligando a Omar a imitarlo.

_-¿Ander? ¿En serio?_ -Vio cómo su rostro cambiaba de expresión aunque a Omar no le pasó por alto el esfuerzo que hizo por disimularlo. _-¿Así va a ser de ahora en adelante? ¿Mi chico español favorito ya no tendrá tiempo para mí?_

Omar bajó la mirada, sintiéndose incómodo. A diferencia de los semestres anteriores, esta vez Keith y él solo coincidían en una clase, así que había aprovechado este hecho para evitarlo lo más posible. 

Desde que Keith había regresado de vacaciones, solo habían hablado en un par de ocasiones y en una de esas charlas, había aprovechado para decirle que Ander finalmente había tomado la decisión de venir a vivir a Nueva York. Keith había recibido la noticia tan tranquilamente, que parecía como si ya lo supiera de antemano, lo cual a Omar le pareció un tanto extraño pero no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto.

_-Claro que no, es solo que he estado muy liado entre el trabajo y el inicio del semestre… lo siento, tío._ -Logró musitar.

_-¿Estás seguro? ¿De cuándo acá eso te ha detenido para tomarte unos tragos conmigo?_

_-Keith…_

_-Estoy bromeando, Omar... Mira, sé que ahora que tu ex ha decidido estudiar aquí, las cosas no serán iguales entre nosotros, pero no por eso dejarás de hablarme, ¿no?_ –Forzó una sonrisa. 

_-Por supuesto que no. Quedemos para tomarnos unas cervezas y ponernos al día, ¿te parece?_

Keith sonrió. _–De acuerdo, llámame y me paso por tu piso. Además, me parece que tenemos una conversación pendiente…_ –Levantó una ceja haciendo énfasis en esta última parte.

Omar desvió la mirada por unos segundos, pero casi de inmediato se recompuso y sonriéndole asintió.

_-Sí, lo sé. Te llamo en esta semana, lo prometo._

_-Te estaré esperando._ –Murmuró no muy convencido, antes de darse la vuelta y perderse entre el resto de estudiantes que deambulaban por el pasillo.

Hasta que Omar lo vio alejarse, volvió a respirar con normalidad. Sabía que no podía seguir evitándolo indefinidamente. Le debía una explicación y si quería que las cosas con Ander fueran por buen camino, necesitaba cerrar ese ciclo pronto. 

*******

A pesar de que todas las canchas estaban ocupadas, Omar no tardó más de un minuto en encontrarlo. Parecía que en lo referente a Ander, tenía un radar muy bien desarrollado para poder localizarlo con facilidad. Caminó hasta la cancha de tenis donde Ander jugaba y dejando caer su mochila en una de las gradas más cercanas, se sentó para disfrutar del espectáculo. 

Mientras lo veía disputar cada punto con una determinación férrea, cayó en la cuenta de que no fue sino hasta que Ander comenzó a jugar para la NYU, que tuvo la oportunidad de verlo realmente en acción, ya que durante el tiempo que jugó en Madrid, nunca lo había hecho. Y ahora tenía más que claro por qué había conseguido esa beca deportiva; Ander era un puto crack.

En las últimas semanas el verlo jugar se había convertido en una de sus actividades favoritas. Se sentía tan orgulloso de él que no podía evitar que la piel se le pusiera de gallina cuando lo veía ejecutar sin previo aviso un remate perfecto. Omar podía ver cómo se entregaba en cada entrenamiento y la expresión de felicidad que tenía en el rostro al término de cada partido, hacía evidente cuánto lo disfrutaba. Ahora se trataba de él y no de una obligación impuesta por su padre.

Las ocasiones anteriores en las que Omar había ido a verlo, Ander siempre había jugado _singles_ , pero esa tarde era un partido de _dobles_. Ander jugaba con otro tío al que Omar nunca antes había visto, y por lo que podía observar, hacían una muy buena mancuerna. Escaneó rápidamente al tío en cuestión, para después volver su atención a Ander, pero esos segundos fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que aquel pelirrojo era muy atractivo. 

A pesar de ser un entrenamiento, ambos disputaban cada punto como si estuvieran jugándose la final de un torneo y no un lugar en el equipo universitario. Aunque siendo realistas, Omar reconoció que en este momento el ganarse un lugar en el equipo deportivo, era el sueño de cualquiera de los que estaban jugando, incluyendo a Ander.

Ander estaba tan concentrado en el juego que no se percató de que Omar llevaba un buen rato sentado a menos de cinco metros de donde Ander jugaba. Ni siquiera lo hizo cuando después de que ejecutara un revés de forma magistral, él y su compañero ganaran el set. 

Omar se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir emocionado, pero casi al instante, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro al ver cómo el pelirrojo lo abrazaba para festejar el triunfo y Ander le correspondía el abrazo. Segundos después, pegó su frente contra la de Ander, para después darle una rápida palmada en el trasero, mientras Ander levantaba la raqueta sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

Sabía que era una tontería, pero no pudo reprimir la punzada de celos que lo invadió al ver tanta familiaridad entre ellos. _“¿Quién coño era ese gilipollas? ¿Por qué Ander no le había hablado de él si era evidente lo bien que se llevaban?”_

Mientras intentaba poner las cosas en perspectiva, el recuerdo de Ander diciéndole que le creía apareció de pronto, haciendo que los celos que estaba experimentando se transformaran en culpa.

En un instante, todo a su alrededor se nubló y en su lugar visualizó la mañana siguiente en la que Ander y él se vieron después de la discusión que tuvieron por Keith. Habían quedado en verse para desayunar, y sentados en una mesa en _The Loeb Boathouse_ , Ander le había vuelto a asegurar que confiaba en él y que estaba dispuesto a ir paso a paso tal y como Omar se lo había pedido.

Aunque había intentado decirle la verdad en esa ocasión, la realidad era que no se había esforzado lo suficiente, porque en el fondo el miedo de que las cosas entre ellos se jodieran de nuevo, había sido mucho más fuerte. En su mente, se consolaba con la idea de que cuando había follado con Keith no estaba con Ander, por lo que técnicamente no lo había engañado. Aunque sabía perfectamente que la traición radicaba en el hecho per se, de mentirle expresamente cuando Ander se lo había preguntado.

_\- ¡Pssss!… ¡Hey, Omar!_

Omar levantó la vista y vio a Ander caminando hacia él con la bolsa de tenis colgada al hombro. Dejó atrás sus preocupaciones y en automático sonrió.

_-Hey… Felicidades por el triunfo, has jugado de puta madre._

_-Gracias... Oye, no sabía que vendrías_. –Ander esbozó una sonrisa, cuando llegó a su lado.

_-Sí, bueno… No tenía clase a esta hora, así que aproveché para venir a verte jugar._

En ese momento escuchó una voz profunda llamando a Ander; ambos desviaron la mirada hacia el tío pelirrojo que estaba a unos metros de distancia de ellos, esperándolo.

_-¡Ahora voy!_ –Gritó Ander, para después centrar su atención nuevamente en Omar.

_-Oye, tengo que irme. El entrenador quiere hablar con nosotros…_

_-¿Con ustedes?_ –No pudo evitar preguntar.

_-Con Joshua y conmigo…_ -Señaló con la cabeza hacia el pelirrojo. _–Josh es mi nuevo compañero de entrenamiento…_

_“Josh… ¿qué carajo…?”_ -No pudo evitar que la familiaridad con la que hablaba de él, le causara molestia. Sabía que no tenía por qué, pero aun así no pudo evitarlo.

_-Ya… vale, de cualquier forma tengo que ir a la biblioteca así que…_

_-Te busco cuando termine y si ya has terminado podríamos vernos un rato, ¿qué te parece?_

Iba a responderle, cuando nuevamente el nuevo amigo de Ander lo llamó.

_-¡Ander, tenemos que irnos!_

Ander no esperó a que Omar le contestara, solo se acomodó la correa de su maleta deportiva y murmuró antes de echar a correr hacia el pelirrojo:

_-Vale, hablamos después._

Los vio alejarse caminando uno al lado del otro charlando animadamente. Debido a la distancia no podía escuchar su conversación, pero al parecer Ander había dicho algo muy gracioso porque “ _el pelirrojo”_ –como Omar había decidido llamarlo-, soltó una carcajada al tiempo que llevaba la mano al pelo de Ander para despeinarle los rizos. 

Omar apretó la mandíbula y dándoles la espalda, cogió su mochila y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. No sabía si era paranoia suya, pero en los últimos días notaba un tanto distante a Ander. Algunas veces, lo sorprendía mirándolo pensativo, y cuándo Omar le preguntaba qué estaba pensando, Ander solo negaba con la cabeza y cambiaba de tema. Cuando eso sucedía, no podía dejar de pensar en que le había mentido a la cara.

Por otro lado, el sexo entre ellos era espectacular como siempre, pero entre los entrenamientos de Ander, el acoplarse a las clases y que ahora dormía en el campus, había hecho que disminuyera considerablemente el tiempo que pasaban juntos. 

Aun así, Omar le había entregado nuevamente una copia de la llave de su apartamento para que pudiera ir y venir cuando él quisiera. Esta vez, la había enganchado a un llavero con forma de candado color dorado. No tenía sus iniciales como aquel que fijaron en una viga en el puente de Brooklyn pero pensaba que el significado era claro para Ander.

_“Por si algún día tu compañero de cuarto no te deja dormir y quieres venir a hacerme compañía”_ –Le había dicho con una sonrisa juguetona.

Ander había mirado primero la llave y después a él, como si dudara en aceptar, pero después de unos segundos que para Omar le parecieron años, cogió la llave y pasó los dedos por el candado antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta, Omar había hecho ese último movimiento, en un intento desesperado de decirle, sin palabras, que quería regresar con él. 

No sabía si Ander se estaba tomando muy en serio lo de ir un paso a la vez o había cambiado de opinión sin que Omar lo supiera, pero no había vuelto a tocar el tema de que volvieran a intentarlo.

Lo que le había dicho a Ander sobre que tenía que ir a la biblioteca, no era del todo mentira, ya que tenía que hacer una investigación para un proyecto que debía entregar la siguiente semana, pero después de verlo marcharse con aquel tío, lo único que le apetecía era encerrarse en su piso y analizar el comportamiento de Ander. 

Un par de horas después, seguía sin tener noticias de Ander, lo cual solo hacía que la incertidumbre de en dónde estaban parados, aumentara a niveles insospechados. Se terminó la tercera cerveza y aplastó el bote de aluminio para después intentar hacer una canasta dentro del bote de basura, fallando miserablemente. Dejó escapar un bufido y en ese momento tomó una decisión.

Tendría esa conversación pendiente con Keith y le diría la verdad. Que era Ander y que siempre sería Ander. Esperaba que su amigo lo entendiera y que pudieran continuar con su amistad porque realmente le tenía un cariño muy especial. Después, hablaría con Ander y le diría que no quería esperar más tiempo, que estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia él y que en verdad quería que lo intentaran como una pareja en toda regla.

Cuando llegó a esa conclusión, sintió cómo automáticamente se liberaba de una pesada carga que le hubiera estado oprimiendo el pecho, y esbozando una sonrisa, le marcó a Keith. 

Keith no había ocultado la sorpresa cuando Omar le pidió que se pasara por su piso para tomarse unas cervezas y hablar, así que sin rechistar, colgó antes de decirle que estaría allí en una hora. 

Mientras esperaba, se dejó caer en el sofá y abrió Instagram. Lo primero que vio fue una historia que Ander acababa de subir. Era un boomerang de Ander con el pelirrojo chocando lo que parecían ser unos chupitos de tequila con la frase “celebrando”.

No supo cuántas veces vio el video pero la desagradable sensación que sentía en el pecho, solo se intensificaba más cada minuto que pasaba. No le gustaba en absoluto lo que veía, y sabía que necesitaba hablar con Ander pronto. El timbre de su móvil lo distrajo un momento, y cuando vio que era Ander quien llamaba, respiró profundamente antes de contestar lo más casual que pudo.

_-Hola nene…_

_-¡Omaaar!_ –Gritó Ander tan fuerte, que tuvo que separarse el móvil de la oreja. 

Omar podía escuchar la música de fondo, así como el ruido de la gente hablando al mismo tiempo.

_-¿Dónde estás?_ -Preguntó intentando sonar calmado, a sabiendas de lo que Ander le respondería.

Ignorando su pregunta, Ander le gritó:

_-¡A partir de hoy, soy oficialmente un miembro del equipo de Tenis de la NYU!_

No pudo sentirse tan feliz como le hubiera gustado, ya que Ander estaba celebrando ese gran logro al lado del pelirrojo y no con él; pero aun así, intentó sobreponerse y logró murmurar sinceramente:

_-Muchas felicidades, nene… Te lo has ganado. Has trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo. ¿Deberíamos celebrarlo no? –_ Soltó, esperando su respuesta.

_-Sí, seguro. Josh me arrastró literalmente a un bar para festejarlo, porque él también lo ha conseguido… ¿Por qué no te mando la dirección y vienes?_

Omar pensó en sus opciones. Podía llamarle a Keith y dejar esa charla para otro día e ir en busca de Ander para dejarle claro a ese pelirrojo que Ander no estaba disponible. Pero ya no quería seguir posponiendo esa conversación.

_-Mmm… no sé Ander, estoy algo cansado. ¿Qué te parece si mejor celebramos tú y yo mañana?_

_-¿Estás seguro? Si no te apetece venir, puedo inventar cualquier excusa y me paso por tu piso…_

_-No, de verdad. Diviértete con tu amigo y mañana nos vemos._

_-Vale… Te llamó cuando llegue al campus._

_-Vale… hablamos más tarde._

*******

Media hora más tarde, Keith llegó a su piso con un cartón de cervezas en la mano y una mirada cautelosa en el rostro. Fueron directo a la cocina y abriendo un par de cervezas, se sentaron frente a la isla de la cocina.

_-¿Estás bien?_ –Lo escuchó preguntar, mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

_-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_ –Murmuró, intentando sonreír.

_-Pues no sé, pero pareciera que alguien te ha hecho enojar._

_-No… para nada. Oye, que quería decirte que lo siento, tío. -_ Soltó, cambiando el tema.

_-¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Qué me has estado evitando todo este tiempo desde que tu ex está aquí? ¿O el que te arrepientes de que hayamos vuelto a follar?_ –Lo desafió, haciendo una mueca.

_-Keith… No hagas esto. No me hagas sentir como el completo gilipollas que soy…_

_-¿Hacer qué Omar? Creí que las cosas estaban claras entre nosotros... y después no sé cómo pero volvimos a follar y fue jodidamente bueno… No lo puedes negar._

_-Keith… Quiero que sepas que…_

El sonido de algo metálico golpeando el suelo, lo interrumpió. 

_-¿Qué…?_ –Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al ver a Ander a unos metros de la puerta con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro y la llave con el candado a sus pies.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_de Ig @piper_ayuso_

*******


	31. Muéstrame lo poco que te importa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! El capítulo 31 está listo!  
> Espero que lo disfrutes!  
> xoxo 🙂

*******

_-Keith… No hagas esto. No me hagas sentir como el completo gilipollas que soy…_

_-¿Hacer qué Omar? Creí que las cosas estaban claras entre nosotros... y después no sé cómo pero volvimos a follar y fue jodidamente bueno… No lo puedes negar._

_-Keith… Quiero que sepas que…_

El sonido de algo metálico golpeando el suelo, lo interrumpió. 

_-¿Qué…?_ –Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al ver a Ander a unos metros de la puerta con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro y la llave con el candado a sus pies.

*******

**Capítulo 31. Muéstrame lo poco que te importa**

**_(Ander)_ **

_Treinta minutos antes_

_-¡Salud campeón! ¡Por nosotros!_ –Josh chocó su chupito contra el de Ander y enseguida ambos se lo bebieron de golpe. Ander dejó escapar un gruñido cuando el tequila raspó su garganta, y haciendo una mueca, deslizó el vaso vacío sobre la barra.

Sentía como si estuviera flotando sobre una nube y apenas podía creer que lo que le estaba sucediendo fuera real. En tan solo dos meses había conseguido lo que se había propuesto; ser parte del equipo masculino de tenis universitario de la NYU. Se escuchaba tan increíble, que por un momento pensó en pellizcarse para asegurarse de no estar soñando, pero cuando sintió la firme palmada de Josh contra su espalda, supo que no sería necesario. 

_-¿Estás contento?_ –Le preguntó en español con un ligero acento.

Había conocido a Josh tan solo un mes atrás cuando el entrenador los había puesto a practicar en parejas, y a partir de ese momento se habían hecho prácticamente inseparables. Josh había nacido en Los Ángeles California, de padre estadounidense y madre argentina, por lo que hablaba español casi tan fluido como lo hacía en inglés, y al igual que Ander, también vivía en el campus solo que él era estudiante de segundo año de la carrera de Negocios. 

Parecía que últimamente su _“gaydar”_ estaba mucho más atinado que nunca, ya que desde el primer día que lo trató tuvo esa sensación de que a Josh le iban los tíos, pero había decidido que no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar. Fue hasta unos días después, que el propio Josh sacó el tema cuando le preguntó abiertamente si tenía novio. Ander había soltado una carcajada ante la naturalidad con la que Josh se lo había preguntado.

_“Mmm... algo así… es una larga historia.”_

_“Me encantaría conocerla algún día_ ” –Había respondido Josh, golpeándolo juguetonamente con el puño en el brazo.

De vuelta al presente, y en medio del bar atestado de estudiantes ebrios, Ander regresó su atención a Josh. No era ciego y debía admitir que Josh era un tío atractivo. Con su casi metro noventa, cuerpo atlético, y rasgos fuertes, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo había notado, pero decidió que no era su tipo. Realmente nunca antes se había preguntado si tenía un tipo de hombre en específico, pero casi enseguida, el rostro de Omar apareció en su mente haciéndolo sonreír.

_-¡Más que contento, chaval!_ _¡Estoy flipando!_ –Le respondió también en español.

Para llegar hasta allí había hecho muchos sacrificios, ya que no solo habían sido los dos últimos meses de arduos entrenamientos en los que había tenido que dejar de lado varias cosas importantes, entre ellas, pasar el tiempo con Omar en sus ratos libres. También habían sido todos los meses previos en los que estuvo practicando noche y día en Madrid con el entrenador más exigente que haya tenido: su padre. 

Quería llamarlo a él y a su madre para darles la noticia, pero antes que ellos, había una persona más con la que deseaba compartir su felicidad. Fue por esa razón que le marcó a Omar. Se moría de ganas por decirle lo que le estaba pasando, y quería que estuviera a su lado para celebrarlo. Pero cuando Omar le dijo que se sentía cansado y que prefería dejar el festejo para el día siguiente, su ánimo decayó un poco. Intentó mantener la sonrisa mientras Josh y el resto del grupo de amigos que había hecho en este tiempo, cantaban y vitoreaban emocionados.

Menos de diez minutos después, decidió que había tenido suficiente. Si bien se estaba divirtiendo, le hacía falta Omar para poder sentirse completamente pleno. La idea de pasar la noche entre sus brazos era mucho más tentadora que quedarse en ese bar para emborracharse con sus amigos. 

Metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y acarició el pequeño candado de metal que Omar le había dado semanas atrás junto con la llave de su piso. En ese momento no fue capaz de decirle nada porque ese gesto lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero la sensación de calidez que experimentó, no tuvo precio. Nunca esperó que en tan poco tiempo, Omar hiciera algo así, y más aún cuando en un principio había sido muy claro con él en que necesitaba tiempo.

Mientras rememoraba ese momento, una idea comenzó a tomar forma en su cerebro, y así, de un minuto a otro, supo lo que haría a continuación. No sabía si la valentía que estaba experimentando se debía al alcohol o a la liberación de endorfinas, pero no le importó. Necesitaba ver a Omar y convencerlo de que no era necesario esperar más. Quería sentirse seguro con respecto a él; poder tomarlo de la mano y besarlo en donde quiera que estuvieran sin sentirse amenazado de que en cualquier momento pudiera aparecer Keith o algún otro tío y que todo se viniera abajo. Deseaba que todo el mundo supiera que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

_-Te veo mañana…_ -Le murmuró a Josh al oído. Y antes de que Josh pudiera protestar, salió a toda prisa para perderse entre el mar de gente que se dirigía al metro.

Caminó hasta la estación más cercana y entró en el primer vagón que encontró más o menos libre. Solo eran cuatro estaciones las que lo separaban del piso de Omar y no podía esperar para verle la cara cuando lo sorprendiera diciéndole que pasaría la noche con él. Recargado contra las puertas del tren, comenzó a pensar cómo sería la mejor forma de abordar al elefante en la habitación de una vez por todas.

Quería abrirse con él completamente, sin reservas. Decirle que no quería esperar más, que lo necesitaba hoy más que nunca. Durante estos dos meses, había esperado pacientemente, dándole su espacio e intentando no presionarlo, pero cada vez que miraba a Omar, creía leer en sus ojos que también se sentía del mismo modo que él.

Una cuadra antes de llegar, vio una farmacia y dejando escapar una risita, entró al establecimiento. Cinco minutos después, salió con una cajetilla de cigarros y el lubricante de fresa que se había convertido en el favorito de ambos. Cuando estuvo frente al edificio, respiró y dejó escapar el aire lentamente. No sabía por qué, pero de pronto los nervios hicieron presa de él. _“¿Y si se estaba precipitando? ¿Y si Omar lo rechazaba?”_

_-No te acojones ahora... Todo saldrá bien_. –Musitó en voz baja, esperando que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran.

Antes de entrar al apartamento miró el reloj. No era tan tarde como había creído, por lo que esperaba encontrar a Omar todavía despierto, aunque pensándolo mejor, si estaba dormido podría poner en práctica un par de ideas que se le habían ocurrido para despertarlo. Sonrió ante las imágenes eróticas que inundaron sus recuerdos y abrió la puerta lentamente.

No había avanzado ni dos pasos, cuando una voz terriblemente familiar lo detuvo en seco. Las voces provenían de la cocina y aun sin entender claramente la conversación, supo de antemano que no había sido buena idea aparecerse sin avisar. Por un momento pensó en dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero la ansiedad que comenzó a apoderarse de él no se lo permitió. No sería capaz de irse sin saber lo que estaba pasando. _“¿Por qué Omar le había mentido diciéndole que prefería descansar?”_

Una sensación de desasosiego lo invadió. No era dado a escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero esta vez no pudo contenerse. Caminó a paso lento y se detuvo cuando los vio sentados bebiendo cerveza frente a la barra de la cocina. La voz profunda de Keith diciéndole a Omar que no podía negar lo jodidamente bueno que había sido ese último polvo lo hizo casi vomitar.

No se dio cuenta que en un intento para no perder el equilibrio debido a la impresión, dejó caer la llave al suelo haciendo que ambos voltearan hacia él. La cara de Omar lo decía todo. Podía ver el terror reflejado en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Nada tenía sentido. No podía creer que Omar le hubiera mentido de esa manera, y en ese momento no sabía qué era lo que más dolía. El hecho de saber que Omar había estado follando con Keith a sus espaldas o el que le hubiera mentido haciéndole creer que tenía una oportunidad de volver a estar con él como antes.

_-Ander… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ –Omar se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Instintivamente Ander dio un par de pasos atrás, mirando primero a Keith quien se veía claramente incómodo, para después fijar la mirada en Omar. Cuando Omar estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Ander levantó el brazo para evitar que se acercara más.

_-No me toques._ –Masculló, pasándose rápidamente una mano por los párpados cuando sintió que los ojos le ardían debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que hizo que los dientes le rechinaran. Al mismo tiempo, comenzó a sentir cómo las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente, por lo que apretó los puños hasta que sintió cómo las uñas se clavaban en la palma de su mano. Por ningún motivo les demostraría cuánto le estaba doliendo. Ya tendría tiempo de llorar y lamerse las heridas cuando nadie lo viera.

_“Si Omar había hecho esto para vengarse por los errores que él había cometido, le había salido de puta madre.”_ -Pensó con amargura.

_-Ander, por favor… déjame explicarte._ –Susurró Omar, sin volver hacer un intento por tocarlo, como si supiera que debía guardar la distancia si no quería que Ander perdiera el control.

Ander soltó una risa falsa cuando vio que Keith se removía incómodo mirando la escena. Se mordió el labio inferior, negando con la cabeza.

- _No tienes nada qué explicarme, ya he escuchado lo que necesitaba saber._

_-Ander, no es lo que parece…_

_-¿En serio? ¿Vas a decirme que escuché mal? ¿O que después de todo no fue un polvo tan memorable?_

_-Oye, deberías escuchar a Omar… -_ Intervino Keith.

_-¡Jodeeer! Mantente alejado de esto… ¡No es asunto tuyo! Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo a partir de ahora para estar con él._ –Miró de soslayo a Omar, mientras le respondía a Keith. _–Ya no me importa…_

_-Ander, por favor…_ -Esta vez Omar lo cogió del brazo en un intento por detenerlo cuando hizo amago de marcharse.

_-¡Que me sueltes, coño!_ –Y zafándose bruscamente de su agarre, salió del apartamento azotando la puerta a su paso.

Apenas fue consciente de que Omar lo seguía llamando. Las lágrimas que ahora caían libremente, le nublaban la vista y lo único que deseaba era alejarse lo más posible de Omar.

Estuvo caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se dio cuenta de a dónde lo habían llevado sus pasos. Soltó un sollozo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en el Puente de Brooklyn, justo donde habían colgado aquel candado varios años atrás. Sin poder evitarlo, lo buscó con la mirada y no se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba. Así como aquel candado había desaparecido, parecía que éste era el final de su historia con Omar.

*******

_-¿Qué te está pasando hoy, eh?_ –Masculló Josh para que el entrenador no pudiera escucharlo.

_-Tengo un mal día, eso es todo…_ -Contestó Ander en el mismo tono. No tenía la fuerza para fingir una sonrisa, así que ni siquiera se esforzó en intentarlo.

_-Pues más te vale que te concentres si no quieres que el entrenador cambie de parecer… ¡Venga!_ –Lo animó dándole una palmada en el trasero, para continuar con la práctica.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

A diferencia de los entrenamientos previos donde disfrutaba enormemente cada minuto, hoy solo deseaba que terminara; poder ducharse y marcharse para hundirse en su miseria. Sabía que tenía un proyecto pendiente que debía entregar la siguiente semana, pero ahora no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en la manera tan cruel en la que Omar se había burlado de él.

Salió de las duchas y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, ya que quería evitar encontrarse con Josh puesto que sabía que si le volvía a preguntar lo que le pasaba, se derrumbaría allí mismo frente a él, y no quería humillarse de esa manera. Salió a paso apresurado para dirigirse a su dormitorio, esperando que Tom, -su compañero de habitación-, no hubiera llegado aún. Necesitaba un momento a solas ya que la noche anterior no había podido desahogarse como hubiera querido porque su compañero ya estaba allí. 

Esa era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de Madrid. La privacidad de su habitación. Ahora ni siquiera podía llorar por temor a que Tom se diera cuenta. Cuando llegó a los dormitorios, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que la habitación estaba vacía. Al menos tendría un par de horas para estar solo. Pensó en llamarle a Guzmán, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. Si le decía lo que estaba pasando, se lo diría a Nadia y ella a su vez hablaría con Omar. No. Definitivamente no podía hacerlo, porque no quería darle el gusto de que supiera cuánto lo había lastimado.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había rebobinado en su cerebro lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero finalmente, supo a ciencia cierta qué era lo que más le dolía. No era el hecho de que Omar hubiera follado con Keith en el pasado, porque en el fondo siempre lo supo aunque intentó desesperadamente creer en su palabra. Lo que realmente le dolía, era el saber que todo este tiempo Omar le había mentido a la cara y había seguido follando con Keith a la par que se acostaba con él también. Así que mientras él se había esforzado por entenderlo, por darle su espacio y esperar a que estuviera listo para volver a intentarlo, Omar se había burlado de él. 

“ _Porque eso era lo que Keith había insinuado, ¿no?”_ _“Si no fuera así, Omar no le habría mentido diciéndole que estaba cansado, esperando que se quedara en el bar festejando para así sentirse libre de invitar a Keith a su piso…”_ -Su mente era un caos y ya no sabía qué pensar. 

_“Menudo imbécil… ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan ingenuo?”_ –Se limpió las lágrimas, sintiéndose molesto, pero sobre todo cansado. Estaba harto de esto. Harto de seguir intentando reconstruir una relación que a todas luces no tenía arreglo.

Omar lo había llamado casi al minuto siguiente que había salido de su apartamento, y lo siguió haciendo durante la siguiente media hora como un poseso. Por esa razón había apagado su móvil y no lo había vuelto a encender hasta ahora. En cuanto lo hizo, entraron decenas de notificaciones de llamadas perdidas, correos de voz y mensajes de Omar pidiéndole que contestara. Que necesitaba hablar con él para explicarle. Se quedó mirando el móvil, sin leer en realidad más allá del primer mensaje, asumiendo que sobre esa misma línea serían el resto de los mensajes.

_“¿Realmente esperas que te conteste cabrón?”_ –Siseó, silenciando el móvil antes de arrojarlo a la cama.

Se acostó boca abajo y dejó que las lágrimas rodaran libremente por sus mejillas. Esperaba que de alguna manera, llorar le ayudaría a dejar de sentir ese dolor tan profundo que le atravesaba el pecho. No era la primera vez que lo había sentido; a lo largo de los últimos seis años – _desde que había conocido a Omar para ser más preciso_ -, lo había experimentado varias veces, y aunque sabía que algunas de ellas él había sido el responsable de ello, esta vez, quería creer que no se lo merecía.

Durante el último año había hecho demasiado con tal de recuperarlo y después de tantos sacrificios, tantas lágrimas derramadas en esas noches solitarias… hoy había descubierto que no tenía sentido seguir esforzándose. Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a vencerlo, y mientras caía profundamente en él, -aún lúcido-, tomó una decisión. Esta sería la última vez que derramaría una lágrima por Omar. A partir de mañana, comenzaría una nueva vida en donde Omar nunca más volvería a formar parte de ella.

Despertó cuando su cuerpo hizo un movimiento involuntario. Había estado soñando que caía de un precipicio y esa desagradable sensación lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Seguía boca abajo, pero de alguna manera, sintió que estaba siendo observado. La habitación estaba en completo silencio y por unos segundos no se movió. Aguzó el oído y solo pudo escuchar las voces y algunas risas que provenían del pasillo. Se llevó las manos a los ojos frotándose los párpados y después giró la cabeza hacia la cama contigua esperando encontrarse con Tom. Sintió como si el corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho al ver a Omar sentado frente a él, mirándolo fijamente.

*******


	32. Creo que siempre lo supe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo 32 está listo!  
> xoxo

*******

Durante el último año había hecho demasiado con tal de recuperarlo y después de tantos sacrificios, tantas lágrimas derramadas en esas noches solitarias… hoy había descubierto que no tenía sentido seguir esforzándose. Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a vencerlo, y mientras caía profundamente en él, -aún lúcido-, tomó una decisión. Esta sería la última vez que derramaría una lágrima por Omar. A partir de mañana, comenzaría una nueva vida en donde Omar nunca más volvería a formar parte de ella.

Despertó cuando su cuerpo hizo un movimiento involuntario. Había estado soñando que caía de un precipicio y esa desagradable sensación lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Seguía boca abajo, pero de alguna manera, sintió que estaba siendo observado. La habitación estaba en completo silencio y por unos segundos no se movió. Aguzó el oído y solo pudo escuchar las voces y algunas risas que provenían del pasillo. Se llevó las manos a los ojos frotándose los párpados y después giró la cabeza hacia la cama contigua esperando encontrarse con Tom. Sintió como si el corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho al ver a Omar sentado frente a él, mirándolo fijamente.

*******

**Capítulo 32. Creo que siempre lo supe**

**_(Ander)_ **

Tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar. No sabía si estaba soñando o si realmente Omar estaba sentado frente a él. Lo miró de pies a cabeza y cuando fijó la atención en su rostro, se dio cuenta que no se trataba de ningún sueño. Omar estaba en _su_ habitación. Vestía con la misma ropa del día anterior, tenía los párpados hinchados y unas ojeras pronunciadas.

_“¿Había estado llorando porque se sentía culpable?”_ –Rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento diciéndose que no debería importarle. Endureció las facciones cuando lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre aunque por dentro se sentía destrozado.

_-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?_ –Le espetó, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

_-Ander… por favor, dame la oportunidad de explicarme._ –Rogó Omar con voz temblorosa.

_-¿Explicarte? ¿En serio crees que después de lo que vi ayer, necesito que me expliques algo? –_ Lo increpó, mirándolo a los ojos.

Omar no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Lo vio agachar la cabeza y fijar la atención en sus manos. Reprimió un sollozo y después volvió a mirarlo.

_-Te mentí porque…_

Ander levantó ambas cejas dejando escapar un resoplido, interrumpiéndolo.

_-¿En serio? ¿No me digas?_ –Se burló de él. _–Déjame adivinar… Me mentiste porque tenías algo con ese gilipollas y de la nada reaparecí en tu vida para echarlo a perder… pero en vez de ser sincero conmigo, decidiste hacerme creer que tenía una oportunidad de recuperarte y así desquitarte por lo que te hice, ¿no es así?_

_-¡Por supuesto que no es así! ¡Estás equivocado! –_ Omar se veía muy alterado y cuando trató de tocarlo, Ander lo apartó de un manotazo. _-¡Que no me toques, coño!_

_-Ander… por favor, escúchame._

_-¿Dices que estoy equivocado? Entonces dime por qué me mentiste… ¡Dime por qué seguías follando con él mientras supuestamente íbamos a intentarlo!_ –Le gritó.

_-¡No he vuelto a follar con él desde que regresaste! Te mentí porque tenía miedo de que si te decía la verdad, decidieras que no valía la pena intentarlo una vez más… y después fui lo suficientemente cobarde para quedarme callado; pero entre él y yo no hay nada desde hace mucho tiempo… tienes que creerme._

_-Claro… Es por eso que de la nada llegó a tu apartamento anoche, ¿no? Seguramente ya estabas dormido porque estabas muy cansado y de la nada llegó para verte y hablar de los fabulosos polvos que compartieron…_ -Escupió las palabras con sarcasmo.

- _Dime algo, ¿folla mejor que yo?_

Vio cómo Omar apretaba la mandíbula y se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, para encararlo.

_-No hagas esto…_

_-¡Dímelo! ¡Quiero saberlo! ¿Te folla mejor que yo? ¿Es eso? ¿Ya te aburre follar conmigo, no?_

Sabía que estaba perdiendo el control, pero era como si su boca tuviera voluntad propia y no fuera capaz de quedarse callado. Una mezcla de dolor, rabia y celos se había apoderado de él y quería lastimarlo tanto o más de lo que él lo había lastimado.

_-No voy a responderte eso…_ -Murmuró.

_-Pues entonces lárgate…_ -Siseó intentando no perder los estribos.

_-¡No! No me voy a ir hasta que me escuches…_

Ander se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que notó el inconfundible sabor metálico de la sangre, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Omar comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

_-Le llamé y le pedí que se pasara por mi piso porque le debía una explicación. Durante estos meses lo estuve evitando y se merecía saber por qué. Quería decirle que entre él y yo no puede existir nada porque… porque… es de ti de quien estoy enamorado…_

_-Ja… No me hagas reír. Si estuvieras enamorado de mí, no habrías actuado como lo hiciste. ¿Por qué en vez de mentirme diciéndome que estabas cansado para ir al bar, no me dijiste la verdad? Tuviste muchas oportunidades para hacerlo y sin embargo preferiste callarte y burlarte de mí…_

_-Te juro que no es así Ander… Yo solo quería acabar con esto de una vez y empezar de nuevo… me equivoqué… Tienes que creerme._

_-Pues no te creo. Y aunque fuera cierto lo que dices, ¿sabes algo? Estoy harto…_

_-Ander…_

_-Es la verdad Omar, estoy cansado de intentarlo una y otra vez…_

En ese momento ya no fue capaz de contenerse un minuto más y odiándose por ser tan débil, dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas sin siquiera intentar detenerlas. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama y se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Se sentía tan cansado física y emocionalmente que lo único que quería era que Omar lo dejara solo.

_-¿Sabes? Creo que en el fondo siempre supe que serías tú el que terminaría con esto…_

- _Por favor no me digas eso, Ander…_ -Omar le suplicó en un susurro, sentándose a su lado.

Ander lo miró por unos segundos para después desviar la mirada antes de hablar.

_-Voy a ser honesto contigo… Quiero terminar con todo esto_. S _é que puedo olvidarte y eso es lo que haré. Por favor vete, no tenemos nada más que hablar._ –Murmuró, limpiándose con furia las lágrimas.

Después de que pronunció esas palabras, Omar no dijo nada más. Permaneció inmóvil a su lado sorbiéndose la nariz mientras intentaba contener el llanto. Ander no era capaz de mirarlo, permanecía con la vista clavada en el piso esperando a que se marchara. Esos minutos le parecieron horas hasta que finalmente lo vio ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la salida.

_-No tienes idea de cuánto lamento haberte lastimado, y espero que podamos hablar cuando estés un poco más tranquilo._ –Murmuró antes de salir.

Cuando lo vio marcharse cerrando la puerta suavemente, sintió cómo literalmente su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

*******

**_(Omar)_ **

****

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó contra ella por unos segundos limpiándose las lágrimas. Respiró profundamente varias veces para intentar tranquilizarse pero sabía que era inútil. No había nada que pudiera hacer para sentirse mejor. Por lo menos no en ese momento y si no lograba que Ander cambiara de opinión, no estaría bien en mucho tiempo.

Comenzó a caminar por el largo corredor con la vista perdida y movimientos mecánicos. No le importaba en lo absoluto lo que sucedía a su alrededor; solo podía revivir una y otra vez las duras palabras de Ander y la manera en cómo lo había mirado. Solo de recordarlo, su cuerpo se estremeció sin que pudiera evitarlo. Nunca antes lo había visto tan enfadado y temía que esta vez no hubiera posibilidad alguna de arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Todo lo que podía haber salido mal había sucedido y sabía que no podía culpar a nadie más que a él mismo. Si hubiera hablado con la verdad como Ander había dicho, tal vez las cosas serían muy diferentes ahora, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer más que esperar. Un golpe en el hombro lo hizo perder el equilibrio, y de no haber sido por un par de firmes manos que lo sostuvieron, hubiera terminado en el piso.

_-Epaa! ¿Estás bien, amigo?_

_-Sí… estoy bien, perd…._ –Al levantar el rostro, la disculpa murió instantáneamente en sus labios al darse cuenta contra quién había chocado. El “pelirrojo” dio un paso atrás mirándolo con curiosidad. 

_-¿Tú no eres el novio de Ander?_ –Preguntó, achicando los ojos con suspicacia.

Esa sola pregunta bastó para que se le nublaran los ojos nuevamente debido a las lágrimas. Musitando algo ininteligible le dio la espalda y echó a correr. El hecho de que aquel tío pensara que Ander era su novio, solo hizo que se sintiera peor. Si había dicho eso era porque Ander le había hablado de él… y eso decía mucho más de Ander de lo que Omar podría haber imaginado. Tristemente se dio cuenta que esos celos que había experimentado al ver tanta camaradería entre ellos no habían tenido ningún fundamento. 

**_(Ander)_ **

El lugar estaba a reventar. Mientras se abría paso entre la gente, intentaba encontrarse con alguna cara conocida pero nadie se le hacía familiar. No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí ni tampoco por qué. Siguió avanzando hasta cruzar un cancel que separaba la casa del jardín; afuera, el ambiente era mucho más tolerable ya que la música y el cuchicheo de la gente se disipaba un poco. Era una noche agradable, con la brisa del viento pegándole en el rostro lo que de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse en paz. Esa agradable sensación que estaba experimentando, se esfumó cuando levantó la vista y los vio. 

Estaban en un rincón del jardín, y gracias al follaje de los árboles pasaban desapercibidos para el resto de la gente, pero no para él. La silueta de Omar era inconfundible, por lo que comenzó a acercase sigilosamente para no ser descubierto; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo distinguir mejor sus facciones. Keith levantó una mano para acariciarle el pelo y después la detuvo en la nuca de Omar mientras le decía cuánto lo había extrañado. Omar le sonrió y acercando sus labios hasta los de Keith comenzó a comerle la boca a besos.

El timbre del despertador lo trajo a la realidad. Poco a poco los latidos del corazón comenzaron a recobrar un ritmo pausado, pero la sensación de ansiedad que estaba experimentando no cesó. Se sentó sobre la cama sufriendo aún los estragos de aquella pesadilla.

_-¿Otra vez con pesadillas?_ –Tom le preguntó, mirándolo divertido. _–Deberías comprar una de esas mierdas… ¿atrapa-sueños se llaman?_

_-Vete a la mierda…_ -Murmuró frotándose los párpados.

_-Solo digo… Llevas así todo el jodido mes quejándote en sueños y no me dejas dormir. Aunque debo decir que es entretenido escucharte hablar dormido… no dejas de nombrar a un tal Omar. ¿Te gustaría contarme?_

Ander terminó de vestirse y cogiendo su maleta de tenis, salió de la habitación no sin antes mostrarle el dedo medio a Tom. Aun después de cerrar la puerta, podía escuchar a su compañero de habitación desternillarse de risa.

_“Un mes y tres semanas… para ser más precisos”_ –Murmuró muy a su pesar, mientras se dirigía hacia las canchas de tenis.

La vida universitaria en la NYU resultó ser mucho más absorbente de lo que era en Madrid. Por supuesto sabía que se debía en gran medida al tenis, ya que en España solo estaba dedicado al cien por ciento a sus estudios y aquí, además de tener que cumplir con las entregas de proyectos y exámenes, había doblado las horas de entrenamiento dejándole casi nada de tiempo libre, lo cual estaba perfecto para él. Entre menos horas muertas tuviera, menos estaría pensando en Omar, aunque ya estaba visto que aun dormido no había sido capaz de sacarlo de su cabeza.

Los primeros días habían sido jodidamente duros. Había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sacar su trasero de la cama e intentar llevar una vida más o menos normal. A casi dos meses de esa fatídica noche, podía decir que si bien estaba lejos de sentirse feliz, por lo menos ya no parecía un animal herido. No sabía si había ayudado o no, el hecho de que conforme los días transcurrieron, Omar también había desistido en sus intentos de convencerlo para que hablaran.

Daba gracias que durante todo este tiempo no se hubiera topado con él. Sabía que debido a que tenían agendas completamente distintas y a que la universidad era lo bastante grande, era poco probable, pero no imposible. Así que aunque quisiera negarlo, sabía que tarde o temprano ese día llegaría, pero tenía la esperanza de que cuando eso sucediera sería lo suficientemente fuerte para no demostrarle cuánto le dolía aún.

Si bien había hablado con Guzmán, no quiso entrar en detalles cuando éste le preguntó cómo iban las cosas con Omar. Simplemente había emitido un gruñido y le había dicho que ninguno de los dos estaba en la misma sintonía. Guzmán lo conocía bien puesto que después de esa respuesta tan escueta, no había insistido en sacarle más información, pero aun así, Ander sabía que hablaría con Nadia.

Quien se lo había hecho fácil, había sido Josh. A pesar de que se conocían de poco, parecía que él lo entendía mejor que muchos, ya que con su carácter afable y sentido del humor mordaz, había hecho que el dolor que Ander sentía fuera mucho más llevadero. Solo en una ocasión le había preguntado por Omar pero cuando obtuvo una negativa de su parte, no volvió a hablar de ello. 

Se concentró en el entrenamiento, e hizo a un lado el recuerdo de Omar. Ese fin de semana, Josh y él viajarían a New Jersey para disputar su primer torneo de dobles.

**_(Omar)_ **

_-¿En serio te vas a pasar otro fin de semana encerrado?_ –Keith ladró del otro lado del teléfono.

_-No tengo ganas de salir…_ -Respondió arrastrando las palabras. 

Se terminó el resto de la cerveza que tenía en la mano y la lanzó hacia el cesto de basura. Ésta cayó a medio metro de su destino haciéndole compañía a otras seis latas vacías que yacían en el piso. Su departamento era un desastre al igual que su vida, pero no podía importarle menos. Seguía asistiendo a clases porque aún le quedaba una pizca de sentido común, y sabía que a estas alturas de la carrera, no podía darse el lujo de perder la beca. Pero apenas llegaba el viernes, corría a encerrarse en su casa para pasar prácticamente todo el fin de semana ebrio.

_-Omar… eso mismo dijiste el fin de semana pasado y el anterior a ese..._ –Lo enfrentó. 

_-Déjame en paz…_

_-Mira cabrón, sé que estás pasando por un mal momento, pero tu vida no puede irse a la mierda solo porque perdiste a Ander._

La sola mención de Ander, le hizo cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio intentando contener las lágrimas. No quería hablar de Ander ni con Keith ni con nadie. Sabía que la forma en como estaba haciendo frente al rechazo de Ander era una mierda pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo quería dejar de sentir ese dolor que le atravesaba el pecho como si de una daga se tratara.

_-No quiero hablar eso…_ -Y sin más, cortó la comunicación. 

Pronto se cumplirían dos meses desde que Ander decidió cortar toda relación con él. Los primeros días habían sido un infierno pero conforme pasaba el tiempo la cosa no parecía mejorar, y mucho tenía que ver con las decisiones estúpidas que estaba tomando. 

No era la primera vez en la que Ander y él habían tenido problemas, pero sí era la primera vez en la que algo dentro de él le decía que Ander había dejado de amarlo. Todos sus intentos para que Ander lo escuchara habían sido inútiles, así que al final había terminado dándose por vencido. En el fondo sabía que en algún momento volvería a estar bien; que terminaría por aceptarlo y eventualmente lo superaría, pero en ese momento veía tan lejana esa posibilidad, que simplemente dejó de intentarlo.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado contra la pared. No podía recordar con exactitud cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido o dormido, por lo que cerró los ojos e intentó hacer memoria. _“¿Ayer?”_ –Pestañeó, sintiendo la cabeza embotada. Sabía perfectamente por qué no tenía hambre ni sueño. Giró la cabeza y esbozó una mueca al ver el par de líneas de coca perfectamente alineadas sobre la mesita de noche.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_@piper_ayuso Ig_

Miró a su alrededor y encontró lo que estaba buscando. A los pies de la cama estaba la botella de whisky a medio tomar; como pudo se arrastró a gatas hasta que la alcanzó. La abrió y le dio un trago, sintiendo cómo el alcohol le quemaba la garganta. La dejó a un lado y se acercó hasta la mesa. Por unos segundos se quedó mirando el polvo blanco como si estuviera ido. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había inhalado la última línea, pero tampoco le importaba tanto.

_“A la mierda…”_

Aspiró con fuerza y de inmediato sintió el potente efecto. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de espaldas al piso sintiéndose eufórico. De pronto, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, y antes de darse cuenta, todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

*******


	33. Duele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, el capítulo 33 está listo.  
> Espero que lo disfrutes.  
> xoxo

*******

Estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado contra la pared. No podía recordar con exactitud cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido o dormido, por lo que cerró los ojos e intentó hacer memoria. _“¿Ayer?”_ –Pestañeó, sintiendo la cabeza embotada. Sabía perfectamente por qué no tenía hambre ni sueño. Giró la cabeza y esbozó una mueca al ver el par de líneas de coca perfectamente alineadas sobre la mesita de noche.

Miró a su alrededor y encontró lo que estaba buscando. A los pies de la cama estaba la botella de whisky a medio tomar; como pudo se arrastró a gatas hasta que la alcanzó. La abrió y le dio un trago, sintiendo cómo el alcohol le quemaba la garganta. La dejó a un lado y se acercó hasta la mesa. Por unos segundos se quedó mirando el polvo blanco como si estuviera ido. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había inhalado la última línea, pero tampoco le importaba tanto.

_“A la mierda…”_

Aspiró con fuerza y de inmediato sintió el potente efecto. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de espaldas al piso sintiéndose eufórico. De pronto, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, y antes de darse cuenta, todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

*******

**Capítulo 33. Duele**

**_(Ander)_ **

Había perdido toda noción del tiempo. Se movió ligeramente buscando encontrar una posición más cómoda en esa silla de metal, lo cual fue prácticamente imposible. Solo después de sentir las piernas adormecidas y echar un rápido vistazo al reloj, fue consciente de que habían pasado poco más de dos horas.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a los párpados haciendo presión con más fuerza de la necesaria, quedándose así por varios minutos. Los ojos le ardían y no sabía a ciencia cierta si se debía al cansancio o a las lágrimas que había estado intentando contener. No quería abrir los ojos; no necesitaba mirar para saber que todo a su alrededor seguiría exactamente igual que como en las últimas dos horas.

Los murmullos constantes, tal vez una que otra cara diferente paseando por el pasillo con esos horrendos uniformes de color azul y ese inconfundible olor que tan malos recuerdos le traía… No importaba que fuera otro lugar a miles de kilómetros de distancia, ese olor siempre sería el mismo aquí, en Madrid, o en cualquier lugar del mundo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando y solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo acabara pronto.

Una voz llamándolo lo obligó a abrir los ojos y concentrarse por un momento en su interlocutor. Se obligó a levantar la vista sintiendo cómo el pánico se apoderaba de él. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del otro pudo ver que también había miedo en su mirada, pero esa, era la última de sus preocupaciones.

_“Por favor… Por favor…”_ –Repitió mentalmente una y otra vez como si de un mantra se tratara. Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia él.

*******

_Tres horas antes_

_-¿Dices que estarás fuera todo el fin de semana?_ –Preguntó Tom una vez más, saltando para aterrizar sobre la cama. 

_-Ajá…_ -Ander tarareó, mientras terminaba de hacer su maleta.

_-¡Genial! ¡Tendré la habitación solo para mí!_ –Lanzó una carcajada sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo. _–Puedes estar seguro que no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad… Jaja_

Ander lo miró de reojo, y al ver a su compañero de habitación hacer el ademán universal de que se la pasaría follando, puso los ojos en blanco.

_-Si vas a utilizar nuestra habitación para follar con alguna desafortunada chica, limítate a hacerlo en tu cama… Ni se te ocurra usar la mía_ … -Le dijo en tono severo, aunque al final no pudo evitar curvar los labios en una sonrisa. 

_-¡Obvio! Yo sería incapaz de usar tu cama…_ -Le guiñó un ojo divertido. _–Por cierto, ¿compartirás habitación con Josh este fin de semana? Si es así, lo compadezco…_

Tom conocía a Josh porque durante sus horas libres, Josh solía pasar tiempo en la habitación de ambos jugando videojuegos, y a raíz de ello, los tres habían forjado una buena amistad.

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_ -Ander lo miró por un momento levantando una ceja.

_-Pues que ese pobre tipo no sabe lo que le espera. No dormirá mucho por culpa de tus pesadillas._

_-¡Jódete!_ –Murmuró Ander, antes de colgarse la maleta al hombro. 

Aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, -y mucho menos delante de Tom-, Ander sabía que su compañero tenía razón. Las pesadillas lejos de desaparecer habían aumentado en los últimos días, y en todas y cada una de ellas, Omar y Keith eran los protagonistas principales.

_-¿Te vas a quedar de pie soñando despierto_? –Se burló Tom. – _Te sugiero que muevas tu trasero si no quieres llegar tarde._

_-Eres un gilipollas, ¿lo sabías?_ -Siseó Ander, mostrándole su dedo medio.

_-Pero así me amas… -_ Gritó.

A pesar de lo molesto que Tom podía llegar a ser en ocasiones, en verdad le agradaba ese chico. Chocó su mano contra la de él en señal de despedida, y murmuró antes de marcharse:

_–Nos vemos el domingo en la noche… ¡Ah! Y limpia la habitación antes de que llegue… No me gustaría encontrar condones usados debajo de la cama._

Josh se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no podía asegurarle nada, y acto seguido, se echó a reír. Antes de cerrar la puerta, escuchó cómo ponía la música a todo volumen y comenzaba a bailar en medio de la habitación mirándose al espejo. Puso los ojos en blanco una vez más por lo infantil que Tom podía llegar a ser y negó con la cabeza pensando en lo fácil que parecía ser la vida de su compañero… todo lo opuesto a lo que él estaba viviendo.

_-Cabrón…_ -Murmuró, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

*******

De acuerdo a las instrucciones del entrenador, todo el equipo debía trasladarse a New Jersey ese viernes por la noche con el fin de dormir en el hotel y estar lo suficientemente descansados para arrancar al cien por ciento, ya que el torneo iniciaría el sábado a primera hora.

Cuando salió de los dormitorios, Josh ya lo esperaba en la entrada del edificio. Habían quedado de reunirse allí, para irse en la camioneta de la universidad que los transportaría al hotel. El viaje era relativamente corto, así que si todo salía conforme a lo planeado, estarían llegando alrededor de las ocho de la noche. 

Una vez que se saludaron, echaron a andar a través del campus para dirigirse al punto de reunión. A pesar de que estaban ya en primavera, por la tarde solía bajar un poco la temperatura, así que cuando el viento le golpeó el rostro, se ajustó la chamarra deportiva y se puso la capucha.

_@piper_ayuso Ig_

_-¿Listo para nuestro primer torneo oficial representando a la NYU?_ –Preguntó Josh emocionado.

Ander hizo una mueca, pero finalmente asintió. 

_-Nos irá bien, ya lo verás. Además, estoy seguro que con esa volea que tienes, ganaremos sin problemas…_ -Aseguró Josh, imitando el movimiento en el aire como si trajera una raqueta en la mano.

_-No te confíes_. –Le respondió a su vez, aunque en el fondo también se sentía optimista. Había practicado mucho estos últimos meses y era consciente que su nivel de juego era por mucho superior al del resto del equipo.

“ _Su padre estaría muy orgulloso de él si lo viera jugar ahora_.” –Reflexionó, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

Cuando jugaba al tenis, era el único momento durante todo el día en el que podía sentir lo más cercano a algo que se asemejara a la felicidad. Durante esas pocas horas, era capaz de dejar atrás la sensación de vacío que lo perseguía todo el tiempo desde que Omar había dejado de formar parte de su vida. El problema radicaba cuando terminaba de jugar, ya que invariablemente, el recuerdo de Omar reaparecía con mayor fuerza haciéndolo sentirse miserable.

Estaban a un par de metros de distancia de la camioneta, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo de la chamarra y miró extrañado la pantalla. Era un número que no tenía registrado, por lo que contestó con cierta reserva.

_-¿Si?_ –Murmuró.

_-Ander…_

Cuando escuchó la voz de Keith pronunciando su nombre del otro lado de la línea, se detuvo en seco. Josh lo imitó deteniéndose a su lado, mientras le lanzaba una mirada interrogante.

_-¿Tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ –Espetó, sintiendo cómo el calor le subía por las mejillas debido a la furia.

_-Mira, a mí tampoco me hace muy feliz llamarte. Pero… se trata de Omar._

*******

_-Ander…_

Ander se obligó a abrir los ojos para mirarlo. Keith estaba de pie a un par de metros de donde él estaba sentado, y a su lado, el resto de los amigos de Omar le hacían compañía. Escuchaban atentamente a una doctora que acababa de salir de la sala de urgencias y hablaba con ellos.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Keith le hizo una seña casi imperceptible con la cabeza para indicarle que se acercara. Mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia ellos, comenzó a repetir una y otra vez como si de un mantra se tratara:

_“Por favor… Por favor… Que Omar esté bien.”_ Respiró profundamente, pasándose la mano por el pelo; literalmente se estaba cagando de miedo y lo único que necesitaba saber era que Omar estaba bien.

Llegó hasta al pequeño semicírculo que habían formado y miró a la mujer. Era una doctora de mediana edad quien mantenía un gesto adusto y los labios ligeramente fruncidos. Al verla, se transportó varios años atrás, cuando en aquel entonces, la doctora que lo atendía, le había dado el diagnóstico del cáncer. Rápidamente, reprimió aquel pensamiento y se concentró en intentar entender lo que ella decía.

_-…Presentaba taquicardia severa y mientras lo estábamos atendiendo, desarrolló una crisis convulsiva por lo que debimos administrarle clonazepam._

Vio de reojo cómo una de las chicas contenía un sollozo mientras que el tío con el que estaba la abrazaba para consolarla. Ander recordaba haberlos visto en el piso de Omar cuando recién llegó a Nueva York, pero descartó ese pensamiento al escuchar nuevamente a la doctora. 

_-Es un medicamento que ayuda a frenar la convulsión. Debido al efecto del fármaco el paciente está sedado en estos momentos, por lo que solo resta esperar a que despierte y descartar algún déficit neurológico…_

_-¿Pero entonces estará bien?_ –Preguntó Keith claramente consternado.

Ander hizo a un lado la aversión que sintió al escucharlo, y casi al mismo tiempo preguntó: _-¿Pero por qué le pasó esto?_

La doctora los miró; primero a Keith y después a Ander. Y como si se tratara de una madre consolando a sus hijos, suavizó su expresión antes de contestar.

_-Como dije, tenemos que esperar a que esté consciente para hacer una valoración. Y los síntomas que presentó se debieron a una sobredosis. En los estudios toxicológicos encontramos grandes cantidades de alcohol en la sangre y una cantidad muy alta de cocaína._

Aunque Ander la escuchó, su cerebro se negó a entender el significado de sus palabras _. “¿Sobredosis? ¿Cocaína?... ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando?”_

Cuando Keith le llamó unas horas antes, le dijo que había encontrado a Omar inconsciente en su piso, que había llamado al 911 y que iba camino al hospital. En ese momento Ander no tuvo cabeza para preguntarle nada más. Sentía que se volvería loco si algo malo le sucediera a Omar. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera en estar a su lado, así que una vez que Keith le dio la dirección del hospital, había cortado la comunicación. 

Después de recibir esa noticia, su mente se había quedado en blanco. Apenas podía recordar fragmentos de la conversación posterior que había sostenido con Josh. Recordaba haberle dejado su maleta, diciéndole que una vez que se asegurara de que Omar estuviera bien, buscaría la forma de llegar al hotel. 

_“Ander… ¿estás seguro? Sabes que no solo podrías perder el lugar en el equipo, sino también tu beca…”_ -Josh lo había mirado con gesto preocupado.

_“Lo sé Josh… estoy consciente de ello, pero no hay forma de que me suba a esa camioneta y deje solo a Omar…”_

Josh se había limitado a asentir. Su amigo sabía que no habría manera de disuadirlo, así que había pedido un taxi para que lo llevara al hospital y dándole un abrazo, había subido a la camioneta. Ander no había tenido tiempo de agradecerle, ya que su mente era un caos y no podía hilar un solo pensamiento coherente en ese momento.

Recordaba haber entrado corriendo hasta la recepción para preguntar por el estado de salud de Omar, pero en el camino se había topado con Keith. Ander no había pasado por alto lo mal que éste lucía. Tenía el semblante pálido y se veía realmente preocupado. Había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reprimir la oleada de celos que lo invadió, amenazándolo con perder el control al imaginarlos juntos.

En su interior, creía que Keith había sido el responsable de lo que fuera que le estaba sucediendo a Omar, pero cuando éste le dijo que lo había encontrado tirado en el piso de su apartamento con una botella de whisky a su lado, la culpa que sintió cayó sobre él como una pesada loza. De alguna manera sentía que él era en parte responsable de lo que le estaba pasando a Omar.

Las palabras de la doctora junto con varios pares de ojos mirándolo, lo hicieron regresar nuevamente al presente. 

_-Perdón… ¿Qué ha dicho?_ -Murmuró, sintiéndose apenado.

_-Preguntaba si alguno de ustedes es su familiar. Esto porque en un principio, solo podrá pasar un familiar directo a verlo una vez que nos aseguremos que está fuera de peligro._

Ander miró a Keith temiendo escuchar que él se haría cargo. Pero la confusión que experimentó al escuchar sus palabras lo dejó perplejo.

_-Los padres de Omar viven en España doctora, pero él es su novio._ –Declaró Keith, señalándolo.

La doctora asintió y concentró su atención en Ander. 

_-Siendo así, te pido que vengas conmigo para firmar unos documentos. Estaremos monitoreando sus signos vitales, pero una vez que despierte y nos aseguremos que está fuera de peligro, podrás entrar a verlo._

Ander guardó silencio mientras miraba de reojo a Keith. En cuanto la doctora comenzó a alejarse, se limitó a ir tras ella mientras una decena de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente.

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando una enfermera salió a paso apresurado de la sala de emergencias. Cuando la vio dirigirse hacia la sala de espera, Ander se puso de pie, intentando leer su expresión. Sentía el miedo devorarle las entrañas y las manos le sudaban profusamente. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento podría sufrir un colapso nervioso

_-¿Ander Muñoz?_ –Preguntó alzando la voz.

Dio dos pasos al frente y asintió con la cabeza. 

_-Sí, soy yo…_ -Murmuró en un hilo de voz sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho de un momento a otro.

_-¿Puedes acompañarme? La doctora Kenner quiere hablar contigo._

*******


	34. Luz y oscuridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Capítulo nuevo arriba. Ojalá te guste.  
> xoxo 😘🖤

*******

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando una enfermera salió a paso apresurado de la sala de emergencias. Cuando la vio dirigirse hacia la sala de espera, Ander se puso de pie, intentando leer su expresión. Sentía el miedo devorarle las entrañas y las manos le sudaban profusamente. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento podría sufrir un colapso nervioso

_-¿Ander Muñoz?_ –Preguntó alzando la voz.

Dio dos pasos al frente y asintió con la cabeza. 

_-Sí, soy yo…_ -Murmuró en un hilo de voz sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho de un momento a otro.

_-¿Puedes acompañarme? La doctora Kenner quiere hablar contigo._

*******

**Capítulo 34. Luz y oscuridad**

**_(Ander)_ **

_-Ander, ¿cierto?_

Ander asintió apretando la mandíbula. Sentía el miedo oprimiendo su garganta y no creía ser capaz de articular una frase completa hasta no tener la certeza de que Omar estuviera fuera de peligro. La doctora hizo un ademán para que Ander tomara asiento frente a ella, y acto seguido, lo miró.

_-Bien Ander, Omar ha despertado y tras haberle realizado un examen físico del sistema nervioso, todo parece indicar que no tiene ningún daño._

Al escucharla, dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta y llevándose las manos al rostro, se frotó los párpados para evitar derramar las lágrimas de alivio que amenazaban con salir.

_-Sin embargo a pesar de estar consciente y estar orientado en tiempo y espacio, parece tener amnesia global transitoria._

_-¿Qué quiere decir?_

_-Que Omar no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió en las últimas horas. No recuerda haber bebido o consumido drogas y al verse en una cama de hospital sin entender el motivo, comenzó a experimentar una crisis de ansiedad. Por esa razón tuvimos que administrarle un calmante y ahora está durmiendo._

_-¿Pero eso es normal?_ –Mientras la escuchaba, una alarma comenzó a sonar en su cerebro.

_-Es algo raro, pero en ocasiones puede llegar a presentarse debido a la crisis convulsiva que sufrió o a que se haya golpeado en la cabeza cuando perdió el conocimiento. O también pero menos común, esto suele presentarse en pacientes que han sufrido un evento traumático y su cerebro inconscientemente lo bloquea._

_-Entiendo…_ -Murmuró, aunque en realidad no estaba seguro de entenderlo del todo.

- _Muy probablemente será algo transitorio, y en el transcurso de las siguientes horas su cerebro comenzará a recordar._

_-Ya… -_ Murmuró, sintiéndose un poco más aliviado.

_-Puedes pasar a verlo; aún está dormido pero muy probablemente despertará pronto. Solo te pido que no le menciones nada de lo que sucedió, ni intentes hacerlo recordar porque podrías desencadenarle una crisis nerviosa. Debemos esperar a que sea él mismo quien comience a recordar lo que sucedió. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?_ –Inquirió mirándolo pacientemente.

Ander negó con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie.

_-¿Entonces puedo verlo ahora?_

_-Sí, te acompaño._ –Murmuró, levantándose de su escritorio.

*******

El cansancio comenzó a hacer estragos en él haciéndolo cabecear por momentos, por lo que reprimiendo un bostezo se levantó de la silla y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación para estirar las piernas. Se masajeó el cuello moviéndolo de un lado a otro, intentando disminuir la tensión acumulada que sentía en los músculos de la espalda y los hombros. Miró el reloj e hizo una mueca al ver que marcaba las dos de la madrugada.

Había estado sentado alrededor de media hora esperando a que Omar despertara pero no veía indicios de que esto sucediera pronto. Omar respiraba acompasadamente y mientras lo observaba, las palabras de Josh hicieron eco en su cabeza. No estaba seguro de si podría llegar a tiempo para la competencia y no quería ni imaginar la reacción del entrenador si esto sucediera, pero simplemente no podía irse sin hablar primero con Omar y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. 

Aun cuando la doctora había dicho que parecía que todo estaba bien con él, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que Omar había hecho. Tenía muchas preguntas que le gustaría aclarar con él, pero después de la advertencia de la doctora, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Por lo menos no ahora. Tendría que esperar a que Omar comenzara a recordar por sí solo, y cuando eso sucediera, Ander no se quedaría callado. 

Ahora que al parecer el peligro había pasado, el miedo que había experimentado comenzó a transformarse poco a poco en ira. No solo por los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido entre ellos un par de meses atrás, sino que ahora además de eso, le cabreaba sobremanera que Omar hubiera puesto en riesgo su vida. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no había forma de que pudiera justificar lo que había hecho.

Le fastidiaban muchas cosas; el que hubiera sido Keith quien encontrara a Omar era una de ellas. Y mientras más pensaba en ello, más dudas le carcomían el alma. No dejaba de preguntarse cómo Keith había entrado al piso de Omar. _“¿Le habría dado una llave a él también?”_

_-¡Coño!_ –Masculló, intentando reprimir los celos. 

Otra cosa más que lo tenía mal era la actitud que ese gilipollas había adoptado. Primero llamándolo para avisarle lo ocurrido, y segundo, diciéndole a la doctora que Omar era su novio. No entendía por qué había hecho eso pero esperaba poder averiguarlo pronto.

Un gemido ahogado lo hizo mirar en dirección a la cama. Omar estaba despertando y de pronto Ander no supo qué hacer. Se sentía nervioso porque no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría al verlo allí a su lado. Después de todo, habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que habían hablado y ciertamente no habían quedado en buenos términos. Tal vez Omar no querría verlo y lo echaría de allí. Preguntaría por Keith, y si eso sucedía, solo le confirmaría lo que Ander creía saber.

Omar abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente apoyándose con los codos. Primero dirigió su mirada a la vía intravenosa que tenía en el dorso de la mano y después centró toda su atención en él. Durante un par de segundos, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Ander experimentó un vuelco en el estómago y sintió cómo el pulso se le aceleraba cuando lo vio curvar los labios en una débil sonrisa.

_-Hey… ¿Cómo te sientes?_ -Lo cuestionó rompiendo el silencio, acercándose lentamente hasta situarse a los pies de la cama.

_-Como si un camión me hubiese arrollado…_ -Murmuró, llevándose la mano libre a la cabeza.

_“No es para menos después de lo que hiciste…”_ –Pensó con ironía. 

En su lugar, solo apretó los labios y asintió ligeramente. Se aclaró la garganta pensando en cómo formular la siguiente pregunta, ya que de acuerdo a la doctora, tenía que ser muy cauto.

_-¿Te acuerdas de algo?_

Omar negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada. 

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_ –Preguntó con voz ronca. _–Dímelo por favor…_

Por la manera en como Omar lo observaba, Ander sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Omar no tenía la más puta idea de lo que había pasado y mucho menos del gran susto que le había dado no solo a él, sino a “sus amigos” también. Frunció los labios intentando sonreír y por inercia, descansó su mano en una de las pantorrillas de Omar.

_-No te preocupes. Eso no es importante ahora. Lo que importa es que estás bien y poco a poco irás recordándolo._

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos. Ander no tenía la más remota idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Omar, pero sabía que no era ni el lugar ni el momento de hablar de nada más. Respiró profundamente y bajó la mirada para clavarla en el suelo. Omar estaba fuera de peligro y no recordaba nada así que su presencia salía sobrando. No había nada más de qué hablar. Estaba a punto de decirle que se marcharía, cuando escuchó que Omar lo llamaba.

_-¿Ander?_

_-Mmm?_ –Tarareó, levantando la vista para mirarlo.

_-¿Estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo nene?_

Durante varios segundos Ander le sostuvo la mirada intentando entender a qué se refería.

_-¿Qué?_ –Logró musitar.

_-No sé cómo llegué aquí, pero por tu cara parecería que estás molesto conmigo._

Ander sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral. Las palabras de Omar no tenían sentido; parecía como si no solo no recordara el por qué había terminado en la sala de urgencias, sino que además tampoco parecía recordar lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos meses atrás.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con cautela le preguntó:

_-Dime algo, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?_

Omar cerró los ojos por un momento como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar. Después de unos diez segundos, lo vio abrir los ojos y esbozar una sonrisa tímida.

_-Recuerdo haberte dado las llaves de mi apartamento y pedirte que dejaras los dormitorios de la universidad para mudarte conmigo…_

Ander levantó las cejas con incredulidad, dando gracias mentalmente de estar sentado porque de lo contrario estaba seguro que habría perdido el equilibrio.

_-… Y todavía no me has dado una respuesta_ … -Concluyó Omar desviando la mirada a su regazo.

_-Omar…_ -Pronunció su nombre y después volvió a guardar silencio. 

_“¿Qué se supone que debía contestar?”_ –Pensó devanándose los sesos. Esto estaba mal. Muy mal. Omar no solo no recordaba nada, sino que se había montado una historia inexistente en su cabeza. Necesitaba salir de allí y buscar a la doctora ahora mismo.

Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando sintió cómo Omar entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos. En cuanto sintió el cálido tacto de la mano de Omar contra su piel, su cuerpo reaccionó temblando inesperadamente.

_-¿Qué está pasando, Ander? Me estás asustando… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Dime la verdad._

Ander vio cómo el rostro de Omar comenzaba a transformarse debido al pánico, y cuando sintió cómo le apretaba la mano con más fuerza, supo que debía intentar tranquilizarlo.

_-Hey… Omar. Mírame, no pasa nada. ¿Por qué no me dejas ir por la doctora?_ –Logró contestar, aunque él mismo sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control.

_-Vale…_ -Escuchó débilmente su respuesta. 

Ander dejó escapar un suspiro y asintiendo débilmente se levantó. 

_-Ahora vuelvo…_

_-¿Ander?_

_-¿Sí?_

Ander lo miró y lo que vio fue miedo en su mirada. Sin pensar, se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ni siquiera él mismo era consciente de cuánto había necesitado ese abrazo hasta que tuvo a Omar entre sus brazos. Se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que finalmente lo soltó y se levantó.

_-No tardo._

*******

Ander estaba sentado al fondo de la habitación escuchando atentamente las preguntas que la doctora le realizaba a Omar. Poco a poco Omar comenzó a mostrarse más sereno hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos. No sabía si se había quedado dormido o solo estaba descansando, pero la voz de la doctora, le hizo saber que Omar seguía despierto.

_-Omar, necesito hablar un momento con tu novio. ¿De acuerdo?_

Ander lo vio curvar la comisura de los labios brevemente y asentir en respuesta.

_-Ander, ¿me acompañas un momento afuera por favor?_

Ander la siguió mirando de reojo a Omar antes de salir.

Cuando los dos salieron al pasillo, la doctora Kenner mostraba un gesto serio. Estaba tan concentrado en ella, que no se percató cuando Keith llegó a su lado. 

_-¿Cómo está Omar?_ –Preguntó, mirándolos.

-Como le decía a Ander antes, Omar padece amnesia total transitoria. Es un episodio repentino y temporal de pérdida de memoria, lo que significa que el recuerdo de acontecimientos recientes simplemente desaparece. Es por ello que Omar no puede recordar cómo o por qué llegó hasta aquí.

_-¿En serio no recuerda nada?_ –Keith murmuró, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad.

Ander guardó silencio. Una cosa era que Omar no pudiera recordar los acontecimientos recientes y otra muy distinta que no recordara que llevaban separados dos meses. Y era mucho peor el hecho que recordara cosas que nunca habían sucedido. 

_-Omar puede recordar quién es e identifica a las personas que conoce bien._ –Explicó la doctora mirando a Ander. 

_-Los episodios de amnesia total transitoria siempre mejoran de manera gradual en unas pocas horas, así que solo nos resta esperar. No es grave, aunque debo admitir que puede llegar a ser aterrador para el paciente. Por esa razón, y para evitarle a Omar un trauma innecesario, les pido que no lo contradigan ni que intenten hacerlo recordar._

_-Pero doctora…_ -Intervino Ander.

- _Confía en mí. Solo debemos esperar a que se recupere por sí solo. No debes preocuparte._

_-¿Y si no es así? –_ Ander no sabía qué pensar.

_-La memoria deberá ir regresando gradualmente; por lo general estos episodios no duran más de veinticuatro horas. En caso de que en ese tiempo no veamos una mejora, entonces tendremos que buscar otras causas, como la convulsión que sufrió… en ese caso la recuperación podría tardar más tiempo._

Cuando la doctora se marchó, ambos se quedaron callados. Ander soltó un resoplido y soltó:

_-Omar no solo no recuerda cómo llegó aquí… Tampoco recuerda lo que pasó en su piso hace dos meses…_ -Ander miró a Keith sin poder ocultar su frustración.

_-¿Estás bromeando?_ –Lo miró atónito.

Ander negó con la cabeza antes de volver a hablar.

_-Debo irme. Supongo que… ¿tú te quedarás con él?_

_-Claro. No podría dejarlo solo._ -Keith asintió.

_-Vale… de cualquier forma ya has escuchado lo que dijo la doctora. Seguramente mañana recordará todo y le vendrá bien que estés con él._

Por un momento deseó que no fuera así y que la película que Omar se había montado en la cabeza fuera real. Por un breve instante deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Omar no lo hubiese engañado con respecto a Keith y que pudieran vivir juntos como Omar lo había imaginado. Pero sabía que era imposible, y que en unas cuantas horas los recuerdos regresarían a él y Ander no quería estar ahí cuando eso sucediera.

_-Entraré a despedirme y después podrás quedarte con él._ –Murmuró, dándose la vuelta.

No podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso. Por mucho que odiara la relación que Omar tenía con Keith, el bienestar emocional de Omar en ese momento era mucho más importante. Así que tenía que dejar los celos y el dolor que sentía a un lado por Omar. Porque una vez que Omar recobrara la memoria, no podría soportar que volviera a poner en riesgo su vida como lo había hecho esa noche.

- _Ah…_ -Ander se detuvo para mirar a Keith una vez más. – _Gracias por llamarme… Sé que no tenías por qué hacerlo, pero lo hiciste y te lo agradezco._

Keith no dijo nada. Solo asintió y lo vio regresar con sus amigos.

Antes de entrar nuevamente en la habitación, sacó su móvil y vio que tenía varios mensajes de Josh. Le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que estaba por salir del hospital para alcanzarlo en el hotel.

Cuando abrió la puerta, pensó que encontraría a Omar dormido, pero estaba equivocado. Tenía la mirada perdida y se veía triste, lo que hizo que Ander intentara animarlo. Cuando se acercó a él, le sonrió y en automático a Omar se le iluminó el rostro.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_@piper_ayuso Ig account_

_-Hey… ¿Cómo te sientes?_ –Murmuró.

_-Mejor… creo. Ya no me duele la cabeza_. –Contestó sonriéndole.

_-Ya… Esa es una buena señal. La doctora dice que mañana estarás como nuevo y probablemente el domingo te den el alta._

_-¿Ah sí? Eso es bueno, quiero que nos vayamos a casa…_

Ander sintió una opresión en el pecho al escucharlo pero trató de contenerse.

_-Omar… debo irme._

En cuanto terminó la frase, vio cómo se le descomponía el rostro a Omar aunque trató de ocultarlo.

_-Probablemente no lo recuerdas pero mañana tengo mi primer torneo. Es en New Jersey y si no me voy ahora, no lograré llegar a tiempo._

_-¿En serio? ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?_ –Murmuró claramente abatido. _–No sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado acompañarte nene…_

Ander se obligó a sonreír mientras lo escuchaba.

_-Lo sé, pero ya habrá otra oportunidad para que lo hagas…_ -Mintió.

_-Sí, tienes razón. Estaré ansioso por saber cómo te va. Espero que no te afecte el haberte desvelado por mi culpa…_ -Susurró, bajando la mirada.

_-¿Ander? ¿Vendrás el domingo para que nos vayamos juntos a casa?_

Ander tragó saliva al escucharlo. Sabía que para entonces Omar ya habría recordado todo lo sucedido, así que solo asintió. 

_-Llámame, ¿vale?_ –Y mirándolo de reojo, para ver su reacción continuó. - _De cualquier manera Keith estará aquí para hacerte compañía._

_-¿En serio está aquí? –_ Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

_-Ajá… -_ Tarareó, intentando no mostrarle cuánto le dolía ver su reacción.

_-Eso es bueno… Aunque no es lo mismo._

_-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Trata de descansar, ¿vale?_ –Sonrió y se dirigió hacia la salida. 

No había avanzado ni dos metros, cuando escuchó nuevamente a Omar.

_-¿Te vas así? –_ Su voz denotaba desilusión.

_-¿Así cómo?_ –Se obligó a preguntar aunque ya sabía de antemano la respuesta.

_-¿No me das un beso?_ –Omar hizo un puchero mientras lo decía.

Ander se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer. Recordó nuevamente las palabras de la doctora y caminó hasta acercarse a él.

_-Lo siento… No sé dónde tengo la cabeza._ –Murmuró.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior en un acto reflejo. Fue bajando lentamente la cabeza para cerrar el espacio entre ellos y le rozó los labios brevemente. Iba a ponerse de pie, cuando sintió cómo Omar lo cogía por el cuello para evitar que se alejara y comenzaba a besarlo despacio. En cuanto sintió cómo la lengua de Omar se abría paso entre sus labios, un gemido escapó de su garganta sin que pudiera contenerlo.

En cuestión de segundos, Omar le acariciaba la mandíbula mientras seguía besándolo como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo. Y ese instante como si Ander también hubiese perdido la memoria, le correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad disfrutando de la increíble sensación que los labios de Omar le provocaban. 

Había vuelto a casa, aunque fuera por una última vez.

*******


	35. Decisiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, el capítulo 35 está arriba.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutes! 
> 
> xoxo

*******

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior en un acto reflejo. Fue bajando lentamente la cabeza para cerrar el espacio entre ellos y le rozó los labios brevemente. Iba a ponerse de pie, cuando sintió cómo Omar lo cogía por el cuello para evitar que se alejara y comenzaba a besarlo despacio. En cuanto sintió cómo la lengua de Omar se abría paso entre sus labios, un gemido escapó de su garganta sin que pudiera contenerlo.

En cuestión de segundos, Omar le acariciaba la mandíbula mientras seguía besándolo como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo. Y ese instante como si Ander también hubiese perdido la memoria, le correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad disfrutando de la increíble sensación que los labios de Omar le provocaban. 

Había vuelto a casa, aunque fuera por una última vez.

*******

**Capítulo 35. Decisiones**

**_(Omar)_ **

Omar percibió el inconfundible sabor salado de las lágrimas mezclándose con la suavidad de los labios de Ander. Confundido, se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo y lo que vio lo dejó desconcertado. Lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas y a la par su semblante denotaba una profunda tristeza. En cuanto Ander hizo contacto visual con él, se llevó una mano al rostro para secarse las lágrimas mientras desviaba la vista.

_-Hey… ¿Qué te pasa?_ -Susurró, cogiéndolo de la barbilla para obligarlo a que lo mirara a los ojos.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

En respuesta, Ander negó con la cabeza liberándose de su agarre.

_-No es nada…_ -Murmuró.

_-¿Cómo que no es nada?_ _Estás llorando…_ -Insistió cogiéndolo del hombro para evitar que se alejara.

Ya de por sí, el hecho de que no pudiera recordar por qué había llegado a la sala de urgencias era algo bastante jodido, y si a eso le sumaba el que Ander se estuviese comportando de manera extraña, solo lo hacía sentirse más ansioso. Algo andaba mal... pero no podía descubrir qué.

_-Te quiero..._ -Musitó tan bajo, que por un momento Omar pensó que se lo había imaginado. 

De pronto una idea aterradora comenzó a cobrar forma en su cabeza haciéndolo estremecer. El miedo que experimentó, lo hizo tragar saliva antes de hablar.

_-Ander... ¿Pasa algo conmigo? ¿Es eso? ¿Tengo algo grave y no quieres decírmelo?_

_-¿Qué?_ -Ander levantó el rostro para mirarlo. _-¡Qué dices! ¡Por supuesto que no!_ -Negó vehementemente.

_-¿Entonces qué es lo que te pasa?_ -Insistió. - _No es común que te comportes así... Quiero decir, sé que me quieres, pero lo dijiste como si estuviera al borde de la muerte o como si supieras que nunca más volveremos a vernos... Sin contar que lloraras mientras nos besábamos..._

No le pasó por alto cómo el cuerpo de Ander se tensó ante su afirmación. Ander lo miró de reojo y apretó la mandíbula. Segundos después, lo vio soltar el aire lentamente antes de hablar.

_-¡Pasa que... me asustaste, jodeeer! Sabes que odio los hospitales y el que tenga que marcharme y dejarte... No sé, supongo que se juntó todo._

_-Ya..._

_-Aunque... hay algo que quisiera pedirte..._

_-Tú dirás..._ -Murmuró Omar, mirándolo con interés.

_-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, te vas a cuidar._

_-No entiendo... ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué podría pasar?_

Ander permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente murmuró:

_-No lo sé Omar... Quizás estoy hablando cosas sin sentido.... Olvídalo, ¿vale?_

_-Si tú lo dices..._ -Murmuró aún sin entender del todo su comportamiento. 

Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente Omar le confesó:

_-¿Sabes que no puedo dejar de pensar el por qué perdí el conocimiento? Según los médicos no tengo nada malo en el cerebro, ¿pero entonces por qué sufrí convulsiones? ¿Y por qué no puedo recordarlo?_ -Murmuró con un dejo de amargura.

_-Pudo pasarle a cualquiera... -_ Omar notó indecisión en la voz de Ander. _\- Ya has escuchado a la doctora... No debes preocuparte ni forzar a tu cerebro; poco a poco comenzarás a recordar..._

_-Sí, sí... ya me lo han dicho._ -Murmuró de mala gana.

_-Pues eso... Concéntrate en recuperarte._

_-¿Tengo otra opción?_

En cuanto terminó la oración, se arrepintió. Ander no tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando y no tenía porqué desquitarse con él, así que, cambiando la expresión, murmuró:

_-Oye, gracias..._

_-¿Por qué?_ -Preguntó Ander levantando una ceja.

_-Por preocuparte por mí._

_-Siempre voy a preocuparme por ti. Independientemente de..._ -Ander cortó la frase, y después únicamente añadió: _-Siempre, Omar... Siempre._

_-Y yo de ti..._ -Sonrió al escucharlo. No podía evitar sentir cómo se le calentaba el corazón cuando escuchaba a Ander hablar así.

_-Omar..._

\- _¿Hmm?_ -Tarareó reprimiendo un bostezo.

Omar tenía la sensación de que su novio estaba librando una batalla interna, y aunque no tenía idea de qué se trataba, no quería presionarlo. Lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que Ander le diría lo que fuera que estuviera pasando una vez que se sintiera preparado para hacerlo. Mientras Omar lo observaba, creyó ver el momento exacto en el que Ander tomó una decisión, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, alguien golpeó un par de veces la puerta y enseguida ésta se abrió.

Keith asomó la cabeza, y sonrió al verlo.

_-Perdón por la intromisión... Pero Jules, Matt y los demás se marchan y quieren saludarte antes de irse..._ -Murmuró, mirando primero a Omar y después a Ander.

Omar le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que Ander tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

_-Hey... ¿Están todos aquí?_ -Omar lo saludó, agradecido de saber que sus amigos se preocupaban por él.

_-Por supuesto que estamos todos aquí... No podíamos dejar solo a nuestro chico español favorito..._ -Bromeó.

Omar vio cómo Ander forzaba la comisura de los labios en un intento burdo por esbozar una sonrisa.

_-Yo me marcho. Descansa, Omar._ –Murmuró Ander con gesto cansado.

Aunque se alegraba de ver a Keith, deseaba que no los hubiera interrumpido, no solo para poder escuchar lo que Ander había estado a punto de decirle, sino también para poder besarlo una vez más. Sabía que Ander no era dado a demostraciones de afecto en público, por lo que asintió resignado.

Lo vio coger su chaqueta y avanzar hacia la puerta. Cuando estuvo cerca de Keith, se detuvo por un momento como si dudara en decir algo, pero finalmente salió de la habitación sin cruzar una sola palabra con él.

*******

El ver a sus amigos, aunque fuera por un momento, le levantó el ánimo. Cuando se marcharon, Keith los acompañó al auto y minutos más tarde regresó a la habitación. Entró con un café que había comprado en una de las máquinas dispensadoras y tomó asiento a su lado. Aun cuando Omar había insistido en que no era necesario que se quedara el resto de la noche con él, no había logrado hacer que cambiara de opinión.

- _Bueno... cabrón nos has dado un susto de mierda. Pero me alegra saber que estás bien y que muy probablemente te den de alta pronto._ -Declaró Keith mientras estiraba las piernas.

_-Sí... eso dicen. Oye... ¿Tú sabes cómo llegué aquí?_

Keith se removió incómodo en el sofá reclinable y llevándose una mano a la nuca, murmuró: 

- _Yo te encontré... Pero... eh... hablémoslo en otro momento, ¿ok? Los médicos dicen que debes recordarlo por tu cuenta._

Al escucharlo, Omar soltó un resoplido. Parecía que tampoco le sacaría a Keith una sola palabra, así que finalmente se dio por vencido.

_-Ahora intentemos dormir un poco, ¿vale?_

*******

_-¡Omar! ¡Hey, despierta!_

Una sacudida suave pero firme, lo hizo abrir los ojos. La luz blanquecina de una de las lámparas lo ayudó a enfocar a Keith. Su amigo lucía unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas y lo miraba con gesto preocupado.

_-¿Qué...?_ -Musitó, secándose las lágrimas.

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí... eso creo. Es solo que tuve una pesadilla._ -Murmuró Omar, aún sintiéndose confundido.

Keith le acercó un vaso con agua y volvió a sentarse, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. 

_-Estabas gritando el nombre de Ander..._

Omar podía recordar perfectamente la pesadilla, y se sentía tan real aun estando despierto, que sin poder evitarlo se estremeció.

_-Soñé que estaba en la habitación de Ander, en los dormitorios de la universidad... Él... él estaba furioso y me decía que no quería saber nada de mí. En el sueño, yo trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero él simplemente se negaba a escucharme..._ -Cerró los ojos intentando borrar la imagen de su mente, y continuó en voz muy baja: - _Ander decía que lo había engañado contigo.._.

Keith lo miró en silencio por varios segundos, y a Omar le pareció ver un atisbo de sorpresa en su mirada. 

_-Fue solo un mal sueño, Omar. Tranquilízate, ¿vale?_

Omar asintió y cerró los ojos. Sabía que Keith tenía razón; había sido solo un mal sueño, pero por alguna extraña razón no fue capaz de deshacerse de esa desagradable sensación que se apoderó de él.

*******

**_(Ander)_ **

_-¡Coñooo!_ -Masculló entre dientes cuando falló una vez más una volea que no tenía mayor complicación.

Estaba jugando desastrosamente y sabía perfectamente el motivo. Había sido toda una travesía poder llegar al hotel, y cuando por fin pudo lograrlo, el reloj marcaba cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Así que el dormir solo un par de horas le estaba pasando factura. Por supuesto, su pésimo nivel de juego no solo se debía a la falta de sueño, sino también a que no podía sacarse a Omar de la cabeza.

Cuando Omar lo besó, toda su fuerza de voluntad se había hecho añicos. Mientras sentía la lengua de Omar explorar su boca, acariciándolo de esa forma única, ejerciendo ese poder que tenía sobre él, hizo que todos los recuerdos de su vida juntos le llegaran de golpe. Y el saber que nada de eso volvería a ser igual, fue suficiente para que fuera incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Sentía que Omar lo había traicionado, pero ni siquiera los celos y el dolor que sentía lo habían ayudado a mantenerse firme. Y el que Omar creyera que todo fluía maravillosamente entre ellos, solo hacía que todo fuera mucho más doloroso.

_-¡Por Dios Ander, concéntrate!_ -Lo riñó Josh, acercándose a él.

Ander asintió y murmurando un lo siento, intentó, concentrarse en el juego.

Con mucho esfuerzo, finalmente ganaron el partido, pero sabía perfectamente que su actuación había dejado mucho que desear. Así que no se sorprendió cuando ya en los vestidores, el entrenador le llamó la atención. 

_-¿Qué pasa contigo? Jugaste peor que un amateur..._

_-Tuve un mal día, entrenador. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar._

_-Eso espero. No hagas que piense que me he equivocado contigo..._ -Murmuró mirándolo con desaprobación antes de marcharse.

Ander bajó la cabeza y de reojo vio a Josh mirándolo. El regaño del entrenador le recordó a su padre varios años atrás; cuando jugar era una obligación y no algo que disfrutara hacer.

_-¿A qué hora llegaste anoche?_ -Se sentó a su lado, pasándole una mano por la espalda.

_-Tarde..._

_-¿Y cómo está él? Supongo que ese es el motivo por el cual jugaste de la mierda..._

Ander guardó silencio. No quería hablar de ello ni con Josh ni con nadie más. Le resultaba demasiado doloroso lo que estaba sucediendo y no sabía cómo lidiar con los sentimientos que la amnesia de Omar le generaba. Durante las pocas horas que estuvo con Omar la noche anterior, su estado de ánimo tuvo tantos cambios de humor que parecía como si se hubiese montado en una montaña rusa emocional. 

Desde la angustia por no saber cómo estaba Omar, pasando por la incredulidad al darse cuenta que Omar no podía recordar nada de lo sucedido entre ellos, hasta los celos y el dolor al ver que aún con la memoria distorsionada, seguía sonriendo como un tonto cuando Keith estaba cerca.

_“Nuestro chico español favorito...”_ -Había dicho Keith para referirse a Omar. Esas palabras seguían haciendo eco en su cerebro una y otra vez. Y todas las veces que lo recordaba, sentía cómo la bilis se le revolvía en el estómago. Había querido golpearlo, pero había sido lo suficientemente sensato para contenerse porque sabía que solo empeoraría la situación.

-¿Ander?

Se había olvidado de que Josh esperaba pacientemente su respuesta, por lo que suavizando su expresión cambió de tema.

_-No quiero hablar de eso... Es complicado._ -Finalmente contestó, mirando a Josh. 

_-Anda, salgamos de aquí que la camioneta está esperándonos para volver. Cuando lleguemos, vayamos a algún lugar a comer. Yo invito... como compensación por casi haberla cagado..._

*******

Entraron a un pub irlandés que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la universidad. Pidieron algo de comer y un par de cervezas. La música de fondo era agradable y por ser domingo había relativamente poca gente. Conforme pasaba el tiempo y seguía sin tener noticias de Omar, su ánimo empeoró en la misma medida. Sabía que Omar estaba bien ya que, de lo contrario, Keith lo habría llamado. Así que ese silencio solo podía significar una cosa. Omar había recobrado la memoria y todo volvía a estar donde lo habían dejado. Separados.

Y aunque en el fondo Ander sabía que eso pasaría, tuvo que admitir que no estaba preparado para afrontarlo. El par de cervezas se convirtieron en cuatro y después en ocho. Quería olvidarse de Omar, de Keith, y del dolor y la rabia que todo este asunto le causaba. Mientras bebía, sentía cómo poco a poco el alcohol se le iba subiendo a la cabeza, nublando su juicio, pero no podía importarle menos.

- _La vida es una gran hija de puta..._ -Ander arrastró las palabras, chocando su bebida contra la de Josh. - _Brindemos por eso..._

Josh se echó a reír al escucharlo y lo imitó levantando su jarra de cerveza. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos y por la forma en como lo miraba, Ander supo que estaba tan borracho o más que él.

_-¿Estás así porque ese tío te rompió el corazón?_

Ander lo miró y se encogió de hombros, intentando enfocar a Josh. 

_-Que se quede con él... No me importa._ -Siseó, mientras levantaba la mano para llamar al camarero.

Cuando volvió nuevamente su atención hacia Josh, éste ya estaba mucho más cerca de él. Podía sentir su aliento rozarle el rostro, pero no hizo nada para separarse. Por el contrario, fijó su atención en los labios de Josh y sonrió. Sería muy fácil cerrar los ojos y dejar que las cosas pasaran. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para sacarse a Omar de la cabeza de una vez por todas.

_-¿Por qué me miras así, Ander?_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Como si quisieras besarme..._ -Murmuró Josh, acercándose un poco más.

_-Estás loco..._

_-¿Lo estoy?_ -Lo retó.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros uno del otro, y antes de que Ander pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Josh lo cogió por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él. Fue un beso breve, pero lo suficientemente caliente para dejarlo con ganas de más. Cuando abrió los ojos, Josh lo miraba fijamente, curvando los labios en una sonrisa seductora.

_-¿Pedimos la cuenta?_

_-Ajá..._ -Asintió Ander, sabiendo lo que implicaba esa inocente pregunta.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando llegaron al campus. Aún con los efectos del alcohol, sabía que estaba cometiendo una equivocación y que al día siguiente se arrepentiría de acostarse con Josh, pero acalló ese pensamiento al pensar en Omar follando con Keith. Estaban por llegar a su habitación, cuando recibió un mensaje de Tom.

_[_ **_Ander, ¿podrías llegar un poco más tarde? Digamos que sigo ocupado... 😈 Pero te juro que no estamos en tu cama 😎]_ **

_-Mierda..._ -Maldijo de mala gana, expulsando el aire. 

Miró a Josh y le mostró el mensaje que Tom le había enviado.

_-Ya está, no podemos ir a tu habitación porque este cabrón está allí follando como conejo... y la mía también está ocupada..._

Ander se detuvo a mitad del pasillo y lo miró. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, supo que no quería hacer esto. Josh era un tío atractivo y sería muy fácil hacerlo, pero no era lo correcto. No era el momento, ni el lugar y honestamente, él no era la persona con la que estaba deseando follar.

_-Vamos a dejarlo..._

_-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio? Busquemos otro lugar... podemos ir a mi auto..._

_-Josh, me agradas, pero estamos borrachos y no creo que sea buena idea... mañana nos arrepentiremos si lo hacemos. Te veo luego, ¿vale?_

No esperó a que le contestara. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco y aclarar su mente. Caminó alrededor de diez minutos sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que se detuvo frente a una banca de madera. Dejó caer su mochila y se sentó a un lado. Al parecer el efecto del alcohol estaba disipándose porque ahora veía con mucha más claridad el error monumental que había estado a punto de cometer.

Si realmente quería comenzar de nuevo e intentarlo con Josh o con cualquier otro tío, primero debía cerrar completamente su ciclo con Omar. Se lo merecía él y se lo merecía Omar. Necesitaba perdonarlo y perdonarse a sí mismo por los errores que ambos habían cometido a lo largo de su relación. Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, habían vivido cosas extraordinarias y otras bastante dolorosas, que lo mínimo que podían hacer era terminar su relación como los dos adultos que ahora eran. Y entonces una vez que lo hiciera, podría seguir adelante. 

Estaba seguro de que Omar había recobrado la memoria y por ningún motivo iba a permitir que volviera a poner en riesgo su vida como lo había hecho, así que era el momento perfecto para tener una conversación abierta y honesta con él. Con ese pensamiento fijo en su cabeza, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

Estaba saliendo del campus, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. El estómago le dio un vuelco cuando leyó el nombre de Keith en la pantalla.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reescribí este capítulo varias veces porque no estaba segura cuál de las dos opciones que tenía en mente era la mejor.  
> Al final, decidí dejarlo pendiente para el siguiente capítulo. Así que mucho dependerá de los comentarios que reciba para tomar una decisión.  
> Gracias como siempre por leer, comentar y/o darme un Kudo.


	36. Please, hold on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Capítulo nuevo arriba. Espero lo disfrutes.  
> xoxo

*******

Si realmente quería comenzar de nuevo e intentarlo con Josh o con cualquier otro tío, primero debía cerrar completamente su ciclo con Omar. Se lo merecía él y se lo merecía Omar. Necesitaba perdonarlo y perdonarse a sí mismo por los errores que ambos habían cometido a lo largo de su relación. Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, habían vivido cosas extraordinarias y otras bastante dolorosas, que lo mínimo que podían hacer era terminar su relación como los dos adultos que ahora eran. Y entonces una vez que lo hiciera, podría seguir adelante. 

Estaba seguro de que Omar había recobrado la memoria y por ningún motivo iba a permitir que volviera a poner en riesgo su vida como lo había hecho, así que era el momento perfecto para tener una conversación abierta y honesta con él. Con ese pensamiento fijo en su cabeza, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

Estaba saliendo del campus, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. El estómago le dio un vuelco cuando leyó el nombre de Keith en la pantalla.

*******

**Capítulo 36. Please, hold on**

**_(Ander)_ **

_-¿Pasa algo malo con Omar?_ -Siseó, sintiendo el miedo en la boca del estómago.

_-Ander, estoy bien... Mi teléfono se quedó sin batería y Keith me prestó el suyo para llamarte._ -Escuchó la cálida voz de Omar del otro lado de la línea.

Ander respiró profundamente sintiéndose aliviado. Una vez que los latidos de su corazón recobraron un ritmo más o menos normal, comenzó a asimilar las palabras de Omar. Seguía sin recordar...

_-Hey... ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?_ -Preguntó casi en un susurro.

_-Ya no me he desmayado ni tampoco he tenido convulsiones, así que supongo que es una buena señal. Los médicos me han dado el alta, aunque debo regresar en un par de días para una revisión._

_-Ah... ya veo. Que buena noticia._

_-Y bueno, te llamé porque quería saber si ya estabas de regreso._

_“Jodeeer...”_ -Ander cerró los ojos, intentando pensar. 

- _... Y preguntarte si tienes planeado venir... Te extraño..._

Ander permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba la respiración de Omar del otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Ander?_ -Omar insistió. _-Aunque si aún estás lejos, Keith se ha ofrecido a acompañarme a casa..._ \- Su voz sonó un tanto vacilante al final.

_“Keith... claro... ¿Quién si no?”_ -Pensó con amargura. 

Después de escuchar a Omar, le tomó tan solo unos segundos decidirse. Una voz en su interior le decía que debía inventar cualquier excusa para no ir, pero acallando esa voz, murmuró:

_-Podría estar allí en treinta minutos... No sé si puedas esperarme o prefieras que nos veamos después..._

_-¿Estás bromeando? No puedo esperar para que me cuentes cómo te ha ido... Te espero. No tardes._

Ander guardó el móvil y soltó un suspiro. Parecía que después de todo, esa charla entre ellos tendría que esperar un poco más. 

*******

Cuando llegó al hospital y entró al amplio vestíbulo, comenzó a aminorar el paso hasta detenerse por completo. Mientras miraba a las personas que con gesto preocupado deambulaban a su alrededor, comenzó a vacilar.

_“¿Realmente estaba preparado para seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien entre ellos solo por el bien de Omar?” “¿Por cuánto tiempo podría hacerlo sin que los celos y la inseguridad que fluían dentro de él explotaran mandándolo todo a la mierda?_

La respuesta a todas sus dudas llegó como una bofetada al recordar el pavor que experimentó cuando supo que Omar iba en una ambulancia camino al hospital. Y todas esas horas que le siguieron, sin que tuviera noticias de su estado de salud no habían hecho más que conducirlo al borde de la paranoia. Fue durante esos aterradores momentos que su mente le jugó en contra, sintiendo que se volvería loco si algo grave le pasara a Omar. Solo de imaginarlo, había sentido cómo todo se detenía a su alrededor. No había podido soportar siquiera albergar la posibilidad de vivir en un mundo en el que Omar no existiera.

_-¿Ander?_ _¿Está todo bien?_

Ander parpadeó brevemente, al reconocer a la doctora Kenner frente a él.

_-Hola... Sí, he venido porque Omar me ha dicho que le han dado el alta._

_-Así es. Justo ahora voy a verlo. Necesito que firme unos documentos antes de marcharse. Ha evolucionado satisfactoriamente, aunque todavía no ha recuperado la memoria. Es por ello por lo que lo he citado en un par de días. ¿Vienes?_ -Inquirió, y de inmediato echó a andar.

_-Sí, eso me ha dicho... Y, doctora... ¿cuándo volverá a recordar?_ -Preguntó preocupado, mientras caminaba a su lado por el amplio pasillo.

_-No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta. El cerebro tiende a reaccionar de una manera muy peculiar para auto protegerse... Puede que su subconsciente esté tratando de bloquear ciertos episodios dolorosos que lo llevaron a actuar de la forma en que lo hizo._

La doctora se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Omar, y volviéndose hacia Ander, murmuró: 

_-Dale tiempo, ahora lo que Omar necesita es sentir el apoyo de la gente que lo quiere. Y tú que eres su novio, deberás estar muy atento a cualquier signo de depresión o ansiedad que pudieras detectar_. 

A estas alturas Ander no podía decirle que no solo Omar y él no eran novios, sino que habían terminado en muy malos términos, por lo que únicamente se limitó a asentir. Estaban a punto de entrar, cuando la doctora recibió una llamada y por la expresión en su rostro, parecía que se trataba de algo serio.

_-Oh, lo siento Ander, regreso en unos minutos... Por favor dile a Omar que no tardo._ -Y sin más, echó a correr por el pasillo.

Mientras la veía alejarse, Ander pensó en lo demandante que podía llegar a ser la vida de un médico de urgencias, y se alegró al pensar que no tendría que estar allí por mucho más tiempo. Tocó un par de veces la puerta, y sin esperar respuesta, entró.

Lo primero que vio fue a Omar sentado en la cama con los pies colgando y a Keith a su lado charlando animadamente. Ya no llevaba la bata azul del hospital, sino que iba vestido con tenis, un pantalón de chándal oscuro y una sudadera negra.

En cuanto Omar lo vio, una sonrisa suave se dibujó en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ander se le adelantó.

_-Hey... Te ves mucho mejor._ -Murmuró, sin atreverse a acercarse más. Y mirando a Keith, movió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente en señal de saludo.

_-Sí... bueno... Me siento mejor, aunque lo que quiero es irme a casa ya._

_-Ya... Pues me encontré con la doctora Kenner cuando venía para acá. Traía unos documentos que debes firmar antes de irte, pero al parecer se le presentó algo, así que me pidió que la esperaras... dijo que no tardaría._

_-¡Jodeeer! ¿En serio? Pff... Pues supongo que tendremos que esperar._ -Se quejó Omar, alzándose de hombros.

Ander se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba al extremo opuesto y se cruzó de brazos. Por unos segundos ninguno de los tres dijo nada, haciendo con ello mucho más incomoda la situación de lo que ya era. Echó un vistazo alrededor pensando en algún tema neutral de conversación, cuando reparó nuevamente en la ropa de Omar.

- _Ya te has cambiado.._. -Murmuró, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Era tan obvio su comentario que se sintió estúpido por mencionarlo.

_-Muy observador..._ -El tono de burla en la voz de Keith junto con la manera en la que levantó una ceja, hizo que Ander quisiera golpearlo. Estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando Omar intervino.

_-Keith me hizo el favor de ir por algo de ropa a mi apartamento... Al parecer no traía mucha ropa cuando llegué aquí..._

_-Ah, claro..._ _Siempre_ _tan_ _servicial_ _, ¿no?_ -Ander lo miró de soslayo, siendo incapaz de contenerse esta vez. Parecía que todos los problemas que giraban en torno a Omar, Keith estaba allí para resolverlos.

_-Ander..._ -La forma en la que Omar pronunció su nombre, solo lo hizo cabrearse más. Era como si desaprobara su comentario y no se percatara del tono irónico que Keith había usado para dirigirse a él. 

Al parecer, Omar no solo había perdido la memoria, sino también el sentido común. No tenía idea qué era lo que pasaba por su mente, pero al menos para él, estaba claro que todo lo que Keith hacía, era perfecto para Omar.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y ya no tuvo tiempo de replicar. La doctora Kenner entró a la habitación y esbozó una sonrisa, ajena completamente a la tensión que se cernía sobre ellos.

_-Perdón por el retraso. -_ Se disculpó. Y de inmediato se dirigió a Omar. _-¿Listo para irte, Omar? Solo necesito que firmes estos documentos para concluir el alta, pero, de cualquier manera, recuerda que en dos días deberás venir a revisión, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Mientras Omar firma la documentación, ¿podríamos hablar un momento afuera, Ander?_ -Keith lo miró, y de un salto, bajó de la cama para dirigirse hacia la salida.

Ander sentía que la sangre le hervía, y sin mirar a Omar para ver su reacción, siguió a Keith cerrando la puerta tras de él con más fuerza de la necesaria.

_-¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti, eh?_ -Siseó Keith en voz baja, acercándose a él. Su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Ander.

_-No. ¿Qué coño pretendes tú? Pareces la puta sombra de Omar..._ -Gruñó Ander incapaz de contener la oleada de celos que lo recorría.

_-¿Y a ti qué? No se te olvide que no eres su novio. Y para que te enteres... no solo fui por ropa, también fui a limpiar el desastre que había en su piso para que no lo viera una vez que regresara. -_ Agregó de forma retadora.

_-Tal vez no sea su novio, pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento..._ -Contraatacó, sosteniéndole la mirada e intentando modular el timbre de voz cuando se percató que comenzaban a llamar la atención.

_-Mira, imbécil... Si te llamé fue porque desafortunadamente Omar no tiene a ningún familiar viviendo aquí en Estados Unidos y tú eras lo más cercano a eso. Durante estos días he intentado permanecer ecuánime por él, y más aún porque no recuerda una mierda... Pero tú y yo, sí que tenemos buena memoria..._

Keith lo señaló con el dedo índice, y de inmediato, Ander le soltó un manotazo para evitar que siguiera apuntándolo con el dedo. Keith sonrió divertido y sin inmutarse, prosiguió:

_-¿Hace falta que te diga que lo que le sucedió a Omar es por tu culpa?_

_-¿De qué estás hablando gilipollas?_ – Ander apretó la mandíbula al escucharlo dando un paso atrás.

_-Omar ha estado hecho una mierda desde ese día que nos encontraste en su apartamento... Y tú no te enteraste... o simplemente no te importó. Decidiste no escucharlo y dejar que se hundiera en su miseria... Pues bueno, ahora soy yo, el que te va a decir cómo son las cosas._ -Keith siseó, mientras el color le subía por las mejillas debido a la ira.

_-Omar y yo follamos... sí, pero él nunca te engañó, porque ustedes no estaban juntos cuando eso sucedió. Y si no puedes lidiar con eso, será mejor que te largues ahora mismo para no hacerle más daño. Él cree que te necesita, pero no es así... Yo puedo estar con él y apoyarlo mientras recobra la memoria y después de que eso suceda... también estaré ahí para él._

_-Vete a la mierda..._ -Ander rechinó los dientes, chocando su frente contra la de él. - _Tú no eres nadie para decirme si debo o no estar con él. Tú crees conocerlo, pero no es así. Tú no tienes ni puta idea por todo lo que hemos pasado Omar y yo... así que ahórrate tu discurso barato y déjame pasar._ -Ander avanzó hacia la habitación, chocando su hombro con fuerza contra el de Keith, mientras sentía cómo la ira emanaba de su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la doctora salió junto con Omar.

_-Ah... aquí están._ -Asintió satisfecha, posando la mirada en Ander y Keith.

_-Nos vemos pasado mañana a las seis de la tarde, no lo olvides ¿ok?_ -Le dijo a Omar poniéndole una mano en el hombro, y despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza, se alejó a paso apresurado.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras?_ -Preguntó Omar, desconcertado.

_-¿Qué va a pasar? Nada... -_ Contestó Ander, intentando guardar la calma. _-¿Nos vamos?_

Omar levantó una ceja mientras asentía no muy convencido. - _Sí, salgamos de aquí. Keith, ¿nos acompañas?_

Ander puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo, aunque Omar no lo vio puesto que su atención estaba centrada en el otro chico. Keith sonrió claramente divertido, pero negó con la cabeza.

_-Gracias Omar, pero debo irme. De cualquier manera, te llamo mañana para ver cómo sigues. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba..._ -Murmuró, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo. Segundos después, sacó un llavero en forma de candado que Ander reconoció a la perfección. _-Tu llave._

_-Gracias._ -Omar extendió la mano para cogerla. - _Y gracias otra vez, por haberme traído algo de ropa... Hablamos después, entonces._ -Omar se acercó a Keith y le dio un medio abrazo. Keith se dio media vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada amenazante a Ander.

Cuando salieron del hospital, tomaron un taxi para dirigirse al piso de Omar. Ambos iban sentados en la parte trasera y Ander no podía dejar de pensar en la acusación de Keith. _“¿Realmente él era el responsable de lo que le había sucedido a Omar?”_ Quería convencerse de que no era así. Omar no era ningún niño y las malas decisiones que había tomado eran responsabilidad de él. 

_-¿Qué piensas?_ -Preguntó Omar, sacándolo de su reflexión.

_-¿Eh? Nada en particular_. -Contestó mirándolo a los ojos, pero rápidamente desvió la cabeza para mirar por la ventana del auto.

_-Ya.._. -Susurró Omar, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. 

Ander no se esperaba esa proximidad, por lo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al sentir como Omar buscaba su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Ese simple roce lo hizo estremecer; algo que era tan natural cuando estaban juntos, hoy se sentía tan extraño... Era tan bizarro lo que estaba sucediendo que no sabía cómo reaccionar. _“¿Y si cuando Omar recobrara la memoria, le echaba en cara el habérselo ocultado?”_

Cuando llegaron al piso de Omar, dejó su maleta a un costado de la puerta y siguió a Omar al interior. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, haciéndolo recordar nuevamente las palabras de Keith. En cuanto llegaron a la cocina, el recuerdo de la conversación que presenció entre Omar y Keith, lo hizo apretar los puños de manera involuntaria. Cada segundo que pasaba a solas con él solo hacía que se sintiera peor. Agudizándose ese sentimiento, haciéndolo sentir como si fuera un intruso, jugando un papel que no le correspondía... tal y como había dicho aquel imbécil.

_-Has estado muy callado... ¿Me va a decir qué es lo que te pasa?_ -Omar se acercó a él, y llevando ambas manos a cada costado suyo, lo acorraló contra la barra de la cocina.

Ander lo miró pensando en una buena excusa, pero toda capacidad de raciocinio se evaporó, al ver la forma en como Omar lo miraba. Se mordió el labio inferior, e intentó soltarse, pero Omar fue más rápido y se lo impidió.

_-No es nada, Omar... en serio. Es solo que han sido días difíciles._

_-¿En serio es solo eso, Ander?_ -Preguntó muy bajito, acercándose más a él hasta que sus bocas casi se rozaron.

_-De verdad... Estoy feliz de que estés de regreso en tu casa._

Omar le sonrió de esa forma que hacía que sintiera calor en todo el cuerpo, y en seguida, atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes mordisqueándolo ligeramente. Ander soltó un gemido ronco contra su boca, y en cuestión de segundos, todas sus defensas quedaron reducidas a nada. Omar profundizó aquel contacto, abriendo la boca ligeramente para acariciarlo con la lengua. Ese cálido toque, junto con la presión de las caderas de Omar contra las suyas, fue suficiente para que Ander se empalmara. 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_De @piper_ayuso Ig_

Omar se separó unos milímetros, y mirándolo con curiosidad, le preguntó: _-¿Has bebido? Sabes a alcohol..._

En cuanto lo escuchó, el recuerdo de Josh besándolo, apareció en su mente, pero rápidamente lo desechó y asintió.

_-Ah... sí... Me tomé un par de cervezas en la comida..._

Omar sonrió, llevando los brazos hacia el cuello de Ander para atraerlo nuevamente hacia él y continuó besándolo. En cuanto sintió la mano de Omar desabrochándole el cinturón, Ander lo empujó suavemente liberándose del beso y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para distraerlo.

_-¿Quieres cenar algo? Puedo preparar una pasta_... _Seguramente estarás harto de la comida del hospital..._ -Hablaba sin parar, abriendo y cerrando las puertas de la alacena, intentando mantenerse lo más alejado posible de Omar.

_-Lo que en verdad me apetece no es precisamente comida..._ -Omar volvió al ataque, abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras le besaba el cuello.

_-Omar..._ -Susurró con voz ahogada. - _Acabas de salir del hospital..._

Cada minuto que pasaba las cosas se complicaban más y si dejaba que Omar siguiera por ese camino, estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de contenerse.

_-Lo sé... Pero ya estoy bien..._ -Respondió contra su cuello, haciendo que la piel se le erizara.

_-Omar, anda... Ayúdame, por fa..._ -Se quejó, cambiando de táctica. Hizo una especie de puchero, esperando ser lo suficientemente convincente para disuadirlo.

_-Vale, tú ganas..._ -Omar lo soltó de mala gana. - _Por ahora..._

Ander no dijo nada, aunque por dentro quería gritar. No podía tener sexo con Omar y fingir que eran la pareja perfecta disfrutando una noche de pasión. Eso lo tenía claro. Lo que no tenía claro, era qué iba a hacer para disuadirlo...

*******


	37. Agonía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, el capítulo 37 está listo.  
> Espero lo disfrutes.  
> xoxo

*******

Cada minuto que pasaba las cosas se complicaban más y si dejaba que Omar siguiera por ese camino, estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de contenerse.

_-Lo sé... Pero ya estoy bien..._ -Respondió contra su cuello, haciendo que la piel se le erizara.

_-Omar, anda... Ayúdame, por fa..._ -Se quejó, cambiando de táctica. Hizo una especie de puchero, esperando ser lo suficientemente convincente para disuadirlo.

_-Vale, tú ganas..._ -Omar lo soltó de mala gana. - _Por ahora..._

Ander no dijo nada, aunque por dentro quería gritar. No podía tener sexo con Omar y fingir que eran la pareja perfecta disfrutando una noche de pasión. Eso lo tenía claro. Lo que no tenía claro, era qué iba a hacer para disuadirlo...

*******

**Capítulo 37. Agonía**

**_(Omar)_ **

_-¿Puedes ayudarme a poner la mesa?_ -Le pidió Ander, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Ander estaba de espaldas a él viendo a través de la ventana del horno, como si vigilar la cocción de la pasta fuera la tarea más emocionante del mundo. Omar no respondió a propósito, esperando que su silencio llamara la atención de Ander. No estaba seguro si era su imaginación, o si estaba particularmente sensible después de lo que había vivido en los últimos días, pero sentía que Ander estaba haciendo todo lo posible por evitarlo y eso lo asustaba un poco.

Por más que se esforzaba por recordar lo que le había pasado, no conseguía nada. Su mente estaba en blanco y la forma inusual en la que Ander se estaba comportando, no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto, por el contrario, solo lo hacía sentirse más frustado. Ya se había cansado de preguntarle qué le ocurría, porque las últimas cinco veces que lo había intentado, había recibido palabras más, palabras menos, las mismas respuestas. “ _No me pasa nada”, “estoy cansado”, “han sido días complicados” o “me alegro que estés de vuelta en casa”._ Pero lejos de demostrarle esa felicidad que decía sentir, parecía como si él fuera un objeto frágil al que Ander tuviera que tratar con pinzas para no romperlo.

Después de casi un minuto en el que Omar permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, Ander pareció notarlo ya que se giró para verlo.

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me estas mirando así?_ -Ander entrecerró los ojos.

_-¿Cómo te estoy mirando?_ -Omar lo cuestionó, estudiando sus facciones.

_“Ander parecía... ¿asustado?_ ” -Meditó, después de unos segundos.

_-No sé... es como si... Olvídalo, no tiene importancia_. -Musitó, y casi enseguida, agregó: _-¿Te sientes bien?_

_-Ander, estoy perfectamente. Por favor, deja de tratarme como si estuviera enfermo._

_-Lo siento._.. -Murmuró, bajando la mirada. 

Omar puso los ojos en blanco negando con la cabeza, pero no respondió. En su lugar, abrió la alacena y sacó un par de manteles individuales que puso sobre la barra de la cocina. 

Diez minutos después, ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro con un gran plato de pasta delante de ellos.

_-¿Te gustó?_ -Ander preguntó, llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

_-Sí... está delicioso, gracias por preparar la cena._ -Admitió Omar con una sonrisa, intentando comenzar de nuevo.

_-Bueno tampoco es para tanto... Es solo pasta._

_-Una pasta hecha por ti... que comparada con la insípida comida del hospital.. no tiene precio. -_ Bromeó, levantándose del taburete para dirigirse a la nevera. 

Mientras buscaba en el interior, preguntó:

_-¿Te apetece una cerveza o prefieres una copa de vino?_

_-Omar... -_ El tono en el que pronunció su nombre, hizo que se girara para mirarlo.

_-¿Sí? -_ Alzó una ceja interrogante, fijando su atención en Ander.

_-Es solo que... no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea cuando acabas de salir del hospital._

_-¡Es solo una cerveza, Ander! No seas dramático..._

Ander apretó los labios, y aunque no dijo nada más, Omar pudo ver la desaprobación en su mirada.

_-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te apetece beber?_ -Insistió, ignorando su comentario y sintiéndose molesto porque quisiera controlarlo.

_-Agua para mí. Gracias._

Omar se encogió de hombros.

_“Aguafiestas...”_ -Murmuró, cerrando la puerta de la nevera con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. 

Cuando regresó a la mesa, y miró a Ander, supo por la expresión en su rostro que lo había escuchado, pero no le importó. 

_-¡Joder! Esto es lo que necesitaba..._ -Sonrió satisfecho, degustando el sabor amargo.

_-Bueno... ¿me vas contar cómo te fue en tu primer torneo?_ -Preguntó, cambiando de tema. 

_-Más o menos... Ganamos pero lo cierto es que no fue gracias a mí._

Omar levantó una ceja interrogante y Ander prosiguió de mala gana.

_-Tuve una mala actuación... Y casi perdemos el partido de no ser por Josh._ -Se limpió la boca con la servilleta de tela, e hizo a un lado el plato sin terminarse la comida.

_-¿Josh? ¿Y ese quién es?_ -Preguntó Omar interesado, terminándose el resto de su cerveza.

Vio a Ander removérse en su asiento como si estuviera pensando en una buena respuesta y como consecuencia, Omar sintió mucha más curiosidad.

_-Josh es... mi compañero de juego. Jugamos un partido de dobles... Creí que ya te había hablado de él._ -Explicó, desviando la mirada.

_-No..._ -Omar negó con la cabeza. - _O si lo hiciste, no lo recuerdo..._

_-Ya..._ -Ander se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca al mismo tiempo. _-Pues no hay mucho que decir... Al final me gané una reprimenda por parte del entrenador; así que supongo que debo esforzarme más si no quiero que me eche del equipo..._

_-No deberías de preocuparte por eso. Eres bueno y lo sabes. Además cualquiera tiene derecho a tener un mal día..._ -Razonó Omar, levantándose de la mesa para coger otra cerveza. Cuando la abrió, escuchó la voz de reproche de Ander.

_-¿Es en serio? ¿Vas a seguir bebiendo?_ -Siseó, sin hacer un esfuerzo por ocultar su molestia, lo que hizo que automáticamente Omar pusiera los ojos en blanco sintiéndose igualmente cabreado.

_-¡Jodeeer! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, tío? Son solo dos cervezas... Además no es como si estuviera cayéndome de borracho... como tú solías hacerlo hace varios años..._

En cuanto terminó la frase se dio cuenta de su error, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No había podido controlar su enojo y sabía que esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

_-Lo siento, Ander... no quise decir eso._ -Se disculpó arrepentido.

Ander se pasó una mano por el pelo, mientras lo observaba con dureza y Omar pudo darse cuenta que sus palabras lo habían lastimado. Había sido un golpe bajo de su parte, y no tenía claro el por qué había reaccionado así. Se sentía demasiado irritable y tenía unas ganas incontrolables de beber, como si el alcohol tuviera un efecto tranquilizante.

Ander no dijo nada. Pero de inmediato, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Cuando lo vio coger su maleta, Omar corrió tras él cogiéndolo del brazo para impedir que se marchara. Ander hizo contacto visual con él y lo que vio en sus ojos, lo asustó.

_-Por favor, perdóname... La cagué. No sé qué es lo que me pasa... pero, por favor no te vayas._ -Terminó en un susurro.

*******

_(Ander)_

No podía creer que Omar le hubiese dicho aquello. Su comentario lo había hecho recordar ese doloroso episodio de su pasado que tanto sufrimiento le había traído; cuando el secreto de Polo lo había llevado a refugiarse en el alcohol. Le sostuvo la mirada el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que Omar no estaba bien. Durante ese breve escaneo, notó cómo le temblaban las manos y una profunda ansiedad se reflejaba en su rostro.

En ese instante, las palabras de la doctora Kenner hicieron eco en su mente... _“deberás estar muy atento ante cualquier signo de depresión o ansiedad que pudieras detectar_.”

_-Mierda... No sé que me pasa. Soy un imbécil, perdóname_... -Balbuceó, limpiándose una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

En cuanto lo vio así, tan vulnerable y fuera de control, toda la ira que sentía se evaporó en un segundo. Dejó caer su mochila y lo abrazó con fuerza.

_-Shhh... calla._ -Susurró contra su oído. - _Todo va a estar bien. Tú vas a estar bien. Ven..._

Lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hacia el amplio sofá. Omar mantuvo la cabeza baja hasta que Ander lo obligó a mirarlo. 

_-¿Quieres contarme qué está pasando?_

Omar se llevó ambas manos a la cara y prendió un cigarro, ofreciéndole otro a Ander. Durante algunos minutos ambos fumaron en silencio, hasta que finalmente, Omar comenzó a hablar.

[ ](https://ibb.co/RCY6H5h)

_-No me siento bien..._ -Sollozó. - _Siento que estoy perdiendo el control de mis emociones... y me jode mucho el no poder recordar como llegué al hospital. Siento como si todos me estuvieran ocultando algo..._

Ander le pasó una mano por la espalda y comenzó a trazar movimientos ascendentes y descendentes en un intento por tranquilizarlo. Quería decirle la verdad, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, solo empeoraría las cosas. Estaba atado de manos y no tenía más remedio que quedarse callado. 

_-Omar, ¿Por qué no intentas dormir? Estoy seguro de que mañana te sentirás mejor._

Omar asintió y se puso lentamente de pie. Ander lo imitó e intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas. 

_-Te llamo mañana, ¿vale? Ya es tarde y..._

_-¿Qué?_ -Murmuró con voz apenas audible. _-¿No te quedarás?_

Ander lo miró y negó, mientras intentaba darle una excusa creíble.

_-No tengo ropa aquí y mañana tengo clase a primera hora._

_-Ander... ¿Por qué siento como si hubiera una brecha entre tú y yo y que ésta se hace cada vez_ _más amplia conforme pasan los días?_ -Preguntó apretando la mandíbula.

_-¿Qué dices?_ -Murmuró, desviando la mirada.

_-¿Pasó algo entre nosotros que no recuerdo? ¿Es eso?_

Ander lo miró y supo que no quería seguir mintiéndole a Omar a la cara. Eran tantas las cosas que necesitaba decirle, tantas preguntas, tantas dudas... que por más que quisiera no podía borrarlas como por arte de magia. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle la verdad, recordó las palabras de Keith diciéndole que él era el responsable de lo que Omar había hecho, y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo retroceder.

_-No... Claro que no. -_ Murmuró sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Y como si fuera el mejor actor, se escuchó decir:

_-Venga, vamos a dormir. Me quedaré y mañana me iré temprano._

_-¿Hablas en serio?_ -A Omar se le iluminó la cara, como si se tratara de un niño al que le prometieran ir a un parque de atracciones.

Cuando Ander entró en la habitación y miró de reojo hacia la amplia cama, se estremeció sin que pudiera evitarlo; esa cama era testigo de la complicidad que había existido entre ambos antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. No solo se trataban de memorables noches de pasión, sino también de besos tiernos, o el refugio que cada noche Ander encontraba en los brazos de Omar; peleas de almohadas, y largas charlas a mitad de la noche hablando de todo y de nada, soñando con un futuro compartido...

Desvió la mirada y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba un momento a solas para recuperarse y no demostrarle a Omar cuán afectado estaba él también. Estaba rebuscando en los estantes, cuando Omar entró al baño. 

_-Hey..._ -Tarareó, encontrando su mirada en el espejo. _-¿Tendrás un cepillo de dientes?_

_-¿Y el tuyo?_ -Preguntó Omar extrañado.

Ander se encogió de hombros. Una actividad tan trivial como cepillarse los dientes, estaba comenzando a convertirse en todo un desafío. _“¿Cómo podía explicarle que lo más probable era que Omar lo había tirado?”_

_-No sé... No lo encuentro. Tal vez me lo llevé y no me di cuenta_. -Esperaba que Omar le creyera porque sentía que cada vez era más difícil seguir inventando excusas.

Se lavó los dientes en tiempo récord y salió del baño antes que Omar. Se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo y en cuanto escuchó que Omar entraba en la habitación, saltó hacia la cama y se acostó cubriéndose con el edredón hasta el cuello. Sabía que estaba actuando de forma ridícula, pero quería evitar a toda costa, el riesgo de que Omar quisiera hacer algo más que solo dormir.

_-Buenas noches, descansa..._ -Murmuró Ander fingiendo un bostezo, mientras apagaba la luz de la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado.

El colchón se hundió debido al peso de Omar cuando se acostó, acercándose a él. No pudo evitar tensar los músculos del abdomen cuando la mano de Omar comenzó a trazar suaves caricias contra su piel. A los pocos segundos, sintió como el pie de Omar buscaba su pierna para engancharla entre las suyas. 

Era una tortura tener a Omar a su lado y tener que fingir que no quería lo mismo que él. Porque, así como los celos que sentía no habían menguado ni un ápice, la atracción física que sentía por Omar permanecía igualmente intacta. Tal vez su cerebro tenía muy claro que follar con Omar no era una opción, pero su cuerpo parecía que no pensaba igual.

_-Ander..._ -Musitó Omar con voz ronca contra su cuello. - _Necesito sentirte dentro de mí..._

Ander sentía que los labios de Omar le quemaban la piel, y al escucharlo, de inmediato su cuerpo reaccionó, poniéndose duro como una roca. Ese era el efecto que Omar tenía sobre él y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Cuando Omar atrapó su boca con la suya, Ander se dejó llevar por un momento, disfrutando esos expertos labios jugando con los suyos. Cuando Omar intentó profundizar aún más el beso, Ander lo empujó ligeramente. Sentía los rápidos latidos de su corazón golpear contra su pecho, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, finalmente encontró su voz.

_-Omar... Ahora no, por fa... Estoy cansado._ -Tartamudeó.

_-Por favor..._ -Omar rogó en un susurro. _-Te necesito..._

Tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo o terminaría follándolo hasta olvidarse de todo. Así que le dijo lo que sabía que frenaría a Omar.

_-Omar, ¿hay algo entre Keith y tú?_

Ander no se había equivocado. La sola mención de Keith fue suficiente para que Omar dejara de tocarlo y se incorporara sobre el colchón para mirarlo. Tenía el rostro desencajado y lo observaba con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que probablemente se estaba equivocando, pero con o sin memoria, necesitaba tener esta conversación con él. 

_-¿Qué?_ -Gruñó Omar. _-¿Es por eso que has estado comportándote así? ¿Piensas que te estoy poniendo los cuernos? ¿Me crees tan hijo de puta?_

La expresión de Omar ahora era una mezcla de incredulidad y asombro y Ander no podía descifrar si esa reacción era real debido a que no recordaba nada o si realmente toda esa historia con Keith, Ander la había hecho mucho más grande de lo que realmente era. 

_-No lo sé, Omar..._ -Se sinceró, mientras buscaba en su mirada cualquier señal que le dijera que no se había equivocado dos meses atrás _. -Desde que llegué, ese tío se ha encargado de hacerme saber lo interesado que está en ti, y seamos honestos... yo sé que tú sientes algo por él. No puedes decirme lo contrario... lo noto en la forma en como lo miras._

_(Omar)_

Omar se llevó la mano a la sien y comenzó a masajeársela. Sentía que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento ya que no podía dar crédito a las palabras de Ander. Sabía que algo estaba mal, pero nunca se imaginó que la actitud de Ander se debiera a que pensaba que le estaba poniendo los cuernos con Keith. Respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse antes de volver a hablar. No quería perder los estribos y tener una discusión sin sentido con Ander a causa de Keith. Porque además... no sería la primera vez.

_-Ander, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Te lo dije en su momento y te lo digo una vez más. Entre Keith y yo no hay nada más allá de una amistad. Sí, es cierto que nos enrollamos en un par de ocasiones, pero ambos nos dimos cuenta de que no funcionaría, así que eso terminó mucho antes de que decidieras venir a vivir a Nueva York._

Ander lo miraba de forma extraña, como si no creyera una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho, así que le tocó suavemente el hombro, e insistió una vez más.

_-¿No me crees?_

Ander se sentó sobre la cama, dándole la espalda. Se llevó ambas manos a los párpados y se los frotó con fuerza. Omar lo conocía bien, y sabía que cuando se sentía agobiado, era algo que solía hacer con frecuencia.

_-Si te soy sincero, no sé qué creer._ -Susurró.

_-Ander... Mírame._ -Le pidió.

Ander así lo hizo y acercándose a él, Omar lo tomó de la barbilla y le dijo en voz muy baja:

_-No tengo ningún sentimiento romántico por él. Del único tío del que estoy enamorado eres tú, gilipollas._

Ander esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. 

_-Estoy cansado, Omar. ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento?_

_-No. Hablémoslo ahora._

_-Yo no quiero hablarlo ahora y tampoco quiero que nos enfrasquemos en una discusión justo cuando acabas de salir del hospital._

_-Como quieras, entonces... -_ Siseó de mala gana. No quería seguir presionándolo, así que se acostó y apagó la luz. De pronto una sensación de desasosiego lo invadió, haciendo que la necesidad de beber que había experimentado antes reapareciera con mucha más fuerza.

Ander se acostó nuevamente, dejando un espacio considerable entre ellos, y en ese momento, Omar tampoco hizo nada para acercarse a él. Si era honesto, esa charla había acabado con el deseo que hasta hacía unos minutos antes lo había estado matando. Así, la oscuridad y el silencio inundaron la habitación. 

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la respiración de Ander se volviera acompasada, haciéndole saber que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Pero a diferencia de Ander, él no podía conciliar el sueño. Sentía como si su relación estuviera pendiendo de un hilo y que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. 

El sonido de un móvil vibrando, junto con una tenue luz, lo hizo abrir los ojos. El móvil de Ander parpadeaba sobre la mesita de noche, y sin dudarlo, se acercó para mirar. Sintió como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago, cuando leyó el mensaje que Ander había recibido.

**_[Ander, tenemos que hablar. Ambos estábamos borrachos y nos dejamos llevar. Josh]_ **

*******


	38. Derríbame hasta que no quede nada de mí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, el capítulo 38 está listo!
> 
> Espero lo disfrutes. Como siempre, gracias por leer, comentar o dejar un kudo. Lo aprecio mucho.
> 
> xoxo 😙

*******

Ander se acostó nuevamente, dejando un espacio considerable entre ellos, y en ese momento, Omar tampoco hizo nada para acercarse a él. Si era honesto, esa charla había acabado con el deseo que hasta hacía unos minutos antes lo había estado matando. Así, la oscuridad y el silencio inundaron la habitación. 

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la respiración de Ander se volviera acompasada, haciéndole saber que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Pero a diferencia de Ander, él no podía conciliar el sueño. Sentía como si su relación estuviera pendiendo de un hilo y que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. 

El sonido de un móvil vibrando, junto con una tenue luz, lo hizo abrir los ojos. El móvil de Ander parpadeaba sobre la mesita de noche, y sin dudarlo, se acercó para mirar. Sintió como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago, cuando leyó el mensaje que Ander había recibido.

**_[Ander, tenemos que hablar. Ambos estábamos borrachos y nos dejamos llevar. Josh]_ **

*******

**Capítulo** **38.** **Derríbame hasta que no quede nada de mí**

**_(Ander)_ **

_Siete meses después_

La música de _Bad Bunny_ fue interrumpida por el timbre de una llamada entrante. Miró el reloj y comprobó que faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que dieran las seis de la tarde. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo y leyó _“mamá”_ en la pantalla. En Madrid eran casi las doce de la noche, así que se apresuró a contestar esbozando una sonrisa.

_-Hola, ma..._ -La saludó, ajustándose los _AirPods_ mientras esquivaba a un grupo de ruidosos turistas que pasaban a su lado.

Debido a la hora, las calles estaban mucho más abarrotadas que de costumbre, haciendo que casi fuera imposible transitar por la 5ta. Avenida, por lo que decidió dar vuelta en la W49 St. para abordar la estación del metro en la 6ta. Avenida.

_-Ander, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, cariño!_ -Escuchó la cálida voz de su madre del otro lado de la línea.

_-Gracias, ma. ¿Cómo te la estás pasando?_ -Preguntó, mientras miraba distraído el imponente árbol de navidad del Rockefeller Center y Bryant Park.

_-Todo muy tranquilo por acá, tu padre te manda saludos. ¿Tú cómo estás?_

_-¿Mi padre? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, mamá?_ -Preguntó intrigado.

Escuchó una sonora carcajada del otro lado de la línea y seguido de eso, susurró: _-Nada que contar..._

_-Ajá... Como tu digas... Supongo que lo averiguaré en su momento._ -Bromeó. - _Yo_ _estoy bien... Ya sabes, aquí todavía faltan unas horas para la celebración._

Estuvo hablando con su madre por algunos minutos más y antes de colgar le prometió que haría lo posible por viajar a Madrid en las vacaciones de primavera. El próximo, sería su último semestre, y si todo salía como estaba planeado, se graduaría con honores.

Entre el tenis y los proyectos de la universidad le quedaba poco tiempo libre, pero sabía que no podía seguir postergando las cosas. Había recibido una oferta para hacer sus prácticas profesionales en _Perkins Eastman_ , una de las firmas de arquitectos más prestigiosas de Nueva York, y sabía que la decisión que tomara determinaría su futuro en los próximos años. La realidad del por qué no había respondido aún, se debía a que no estaba seguro si quería quedarse a vivir en los Estados Unidos o si lo mejor sería regresar a España.

Soltó un suspiro y apretó ligeramente los labios. Le quedaba un mes exactamente antes de tener que tomar esa decisión, así que ya se preocuparía por ello más tarde. Hoy no era el día para pensar en su futuro. 

Cuando entró a la estación del metro, el agradable calor de la calefacción lo hizo quitarse la bufanda. Se encaminó hacia el andén, cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar nuevamente haciendo que se detuviera en seco al leer el mensaje.

**_[¿Ya vienes para acá? No olvides traer el regalo del intercambio...]_ **

_-¡Jodeeer!_ -Siseó, haciendo una mueca llevándose una mano a la frente. 

Había olvidado el regalo en su habitación. Durante algunos segundos, sopesó sus opciones; rápidamente le mandó un mensaje a Tom con la esperanza de que siguiera en los dormitorios y pudiera traer el regalo consigo. Envió el mensaje y esperó mientras veía a la gente entrar y salir a paso apresurado. Unos segundos después, recibió la respuesta haciéndolo maldecir de nuevo. Tom ya iba rumbo a la fiesta, así que no podía ayudarlo.

No podía llegar con las manos vacías, así que, soltando un suspiro de resignación, salió de la estación. Ya iba retrasado, por lo que, regresar al campus por el regalo no era una opción. Se dirigió nuevamente hacia la 5ta. Avenida para buscar algo apropiado. 

No tardó en divisar una tienda Nike, así que, sin dudarlo, entró. Le había tocado Justin en el intercambio y como sabía que era fanático del Barcelona, pensó que regalarle un jersey de su equipo favorito de futbol sería una buena alternativa. No era el suéter Lacoste que originalmente había comprado para él, pero serviría al final de cuentas.

Estaba rebuscando entre los racks para encontrar la talla adecuada, cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. 

_-¿Un madrileño fanático del Barcelona? ¿En serio, tío?_

Esa profunda voz que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar del mundo lo hizo congelarse por unos segundos. Después de la sorpresa inicial, y aún con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse de frente con Omar.

_-Hey..._ -Murmuró, sintiendo como todo su mundo se volvía multicolor al toparse con su mirada.

Omar se veía impresionante y más guapo que nunca. Vestido con sudadera obscura y jeans azules, le sonreía con cariño. Se había dejado la barba de candado, lo que acentuaba aún más sus facciones árabes. Ander lo recorrió lentamente con la mirada, deteniéndose en sus labios. Esos labios que tantas veces había besado, hoy después de tanto tiempo, le regalaban una sonrisa genuina.

[ ](https://ibb.co/m0j0jjR)

_-Es un regalo... Ya sabes que nunca he sido muy fanático del fútbol._ -Se justificó encogiéndose de hombros, devolviéndole la sonrisa. 

_-Ya decía yo que no podías cambiar tanto en estos meses..._

Soltó una especie de risita nerviosa, pensando en qué decir. Por más que quería, no podía separar la vista de él, y en un segundo, los recuerdos de la última vez que se vieron lo golpearon de lleno.

*******

_Despertó sintiéndose confundido. Durante algunos segundos permaneció inmóvil hasta que pudo recordar dónde se encontraba. A medida que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, fue capaz de visualizar la silueta frente a él. Omar estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de espaldas a él, y cuando una tenue luz iluminó la habitación, pudo ver que ésta provenía del móvil que Omar sostenía entre las manos._

_Se sentó sobre el colchón y miró hacia la ventana. Las cortinas estaban entreabiertas, por lo que pudo comprobar que faltaban todavía varias horas para que amaneciera. La postura rígida de Omar al darse cuenta de que Ander había despertado, le dijo que algo no andaba bien._

_“Omar, ¿qué pasa? ¿te encuentras bien?” -Se acercó hasta él tocándolo suavemente del hombro._

_En cuanto Omar sintió su toque, se giró ligeramente, pero debido a que la habitación estaba a oscuras, Ander no podía saberlo. Cuando Omar no le contestó, se puso de pie y encendió la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche, para después plantarse frente a él._

_“¿Omar? ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando...”_

_Omar lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Tenía una expresión extraña; parecía triste, y, a la vez decidido. Ander lo vio ponerse de pie para quedar a su altura, y sin mediar palabra, comenzó a comerle la boca a besos._

_Esa acción, lo tomó desprevenido. No se esperaba aquello, así que por un instante permaneció inmóvil sintiendo cómo la boca de Omar reclamaba la suya con dureza. Como pudo, llevó las manos al pecho de Omar para empujarlo ligeramente, pero Omar fue mucho más rápido, girando su cuerpo para dejar caer su peso sobre él, haciendo con ello que ambos cayeran sobre la cama._

_En un segundo, Omar se puso a horcajadas sobre él, apresándolo con las rodillas, y sin darle un respiro, siguió besándolo con fuerza. Sus besos eran demandantes, llenos de urgencia, y con la lengua se abría paso a través de sus labios, explorando cada rincón de su boca._

_“Quiero que me folles, Ander” -Suplicó con voz ronca contra sus labios entreabiertos._

_Ander se estaba volviendo loco. Podía sentir la dura polla de Omar restregándose contra la suya. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero para ese entonces, tampoco le importaba demasiado. La poca cordura que le quedaba se esfumaba a medida que los exigentes labios de Omar le recorrían la piel. Ahora, no solo utilizaba la lengua, sino que también usaba los dientes para morderle el cuello. Sabía que le dejaría marcas, pero en ese instante no podía importarle menos._

_Omar lo dejó libre solo el tiempo necesario para desnudarse y desnudarlo a él también. De un tirón brusco, le quitó los boxers, y mientras lo hacía, Ander pudo escuchar cómo la tela se rasgaba debido a la fuerza con la que Omar había tirado de ellos. Podía ver la lujuria reflejada en sus pupilas y eso fue suficiente para que él mismo se perdiera en esa pasión._

_Ander se incorporó, y ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria, puso a Omar de espaldas contra el colchón. Con una mano, cogió a Omar de las muñecas y las llevó sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándolo, para después atrapar su boca con furia._

_Todo era muy intenso. Ese momento, los celos, la rabia, el amor que sentía por él, el miedo, el futuro incierto... Una ola de pasión lo arrastró, haciéndolo olvidar todo excepto la necesidad de estar con él. Sus pollas se presionaban con urgencia, con la mano libre, comenzó a masturbar a Omar haciéndolo gruñir. Omar clavó sus ojos en él mientras se dejaba hacer. Ander le separó las piernas, mordiéndose el labio, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. Necesitaba estar dentro de él, sentir la presión de los músculos de Omar alrededor de su polla, por lo que liberó su mano y comenzó a trazar una serie de besos húmedos por el cuerpo de Omar hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos._

_Omar gemía elevando la pelvis descontrolado por recibirlo. Ander lo sujetó por las caderas para pasar su lengua por la punta de su polla, saboreando el sabor salado, solo para comérselo entero segundos después. Cuando sintió la mano de Omar jalándolo del pelo, supo que estaba cerca del orgasmo, por lo que ralentizó los movimientos de su boca, mientras se regocijaba escuchándolo pedir más._

_Lo soltó de mala gana, para apoyarse con las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Omar, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Omar le tomó el rostro con las manos y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente probando su sabor._

_“¿Tienes un condón?” -Preguntó Ander, en cuanto se separaron para tomar aire._

_Omar negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo._

_“No... pero no importa”_

_“¿Estás seguro?” -Ander lo miró, dudándolo por un momento. Habían pasado dos meses desde que se habían separado, haciendo que la imagen de Keith apareciera de golpe._

_“Lo estoy...” -Contestó Omar sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

_No era buena idea hacerlo sin protección, pero simplemente no quería, ni podía detenerse._

_“Fóllame” -Pidió Omar con voz ahogada._

_Esa sola palabra fue suficiente para volverlo loco de deseo. Sin pensar en nada que no fuera en hundirse dentro de Omar, escupió contra su entrada para después deslizar un dedo en su interior, luego dos, hasta encontrar ese suave punto que sabía volvería loco a Omar._

_“No quiero correrme así... te necesito dentro de mí ahora.”_

_Ander sacó los dedos y abriéndole más las piernas, entró en él con una suave y rápida embestida. Pudo ver el gesto de dolor en las facciones de Omar, por lo que se detuvo dándole tiempo de que se acostumbrara a él. La sensación de sentirlo así, piel contra piel, sin ninguna barrera entre ellos era casi insoportable; debía concentrarse, porque de lo contrario, se correría en cualquier momento._

_Ander sintió cómo las puntas de los dedos de Omar lo acariciaban mientras se hundía muy despacio en él. El sexo los consumía; los hacía fusionarse en uno solo. Era casi como si pudiera verse a sí mismo a través de los ojos de Omar._

_“Muévete, por favor...” -Le pidió Omar con voz sofocada después de unos segundos._

_“¿Te gusta como te follo?” -Susurró, antes de moverse. Necesitaba oírlo. Quería que Omar le dijera que nadie lo hacía disfrutar del sexo de la manera en la que Ander lo hacía._

_“Sí, me encanta como me follas... Así que no te detengas.” -Confesó Omar en un susurro._

_Ander obedeció sin dudarlo. Entró y salió lentamente al principio llenándolo por completo. Pero conforme sentía la presión de Omar haciéndose más intensa alrededor de él, comenzó a moverse más rápido buscando su propio placer. Las embestidas se hicieron más bruscas, haciendo que Omar le clavara los dedos en la espalda aferrándose a él con fuerza. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Omar lo recibía sin protestas, aceptando todo lo que él estuviera dispuesto a darle._

_“¡Jodeeer! Eres tan estrecho... Me encanta estar dentro de ti...” -Ander gimió, follándolo más duro, sintiendo cómo las gotas de sudor le corrían por la espalda. “Me vuelves loco, lo sabes, ¿no?” -Gruñó contra su piel._

_“Nene... Estoy a punto de correrme”_

_“Sí, quiero verte... Córrete para mí, Omar...” -Gimió con voz entrecortada._

_Y en ese preciso momento, Omar comenzó a correrse, salpicándole el abdomen y el pecho de semen. La liberación de Ander llegó casi enseguida al ver el rostro de Omar transformándose debido al placer. Dejó escapar un gemido gutural contra la boca de Omar, mientras dejaba caer todo su peso sobre él. Ninguno de los dos habló por varios minutos mientras su respiración regresaba a la normalidad._

_Todavía estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Omar, cuando lo escuchó hablar._

_“Lo sé... Ander”_

_Lo dijo tan bajito, que por un momento Ander pensó que lo había imaginado._

_“¿Qué?” -Preguntó, incorporándose para verlo a la cara._

_“Lo recuerdo todo... Ahora sé por qué nadie quería decirme nada”_

_El tono amargo en su voz junto con sus palabras hizo que Ander se sentara, poniéndose la playera que momentos antes Omar le había quitado. El rostro de Omar ahora denotaba una profunda tristeza. Comenzó a sentir el miedo atenazándole la garganta, y por un momento no supo qué decir. Omar, lo miró y siguió hablando._

_“¿Sabes qué fue lo que me hizo recordar?” -Preguntó con un dejo de ironía en la voz. Y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Ander, murmuró soltando una especie de risa amarga._

_“No podía dormir... Pensaba... pensaba en nosotros. En cuál era la razón por la que te sentía tan distante... Y entonces sonó tu móvil, ¿sabes? -Musitó._

_“¿Mi móvil? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? -Lo cuestionó, sin entender nada. Mientras esperaba a que Omar siguiera hablando, cogió su móvil y se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje. Cuando leyó lo que Josh le había enviado, palideció._

_“Omar... Escucha... No es lo que tú crees...”_

_Omar hizo una mueca, mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_“No tiene importancia ahora Ander. De cualquier forma, sé que nosotros ya no estamos juntos desde hace varios meses... Pero, no fue eso lo que me hizo recordar... ¿Sabías que además de emborracharme hasta perder el sentido, había comenzado a consumir cocaína? ¿Qué ese fue el motivo por el cual fui a parar al hospital?”_

_“Omar... escúchame” -Intentó hacerlo callar, pero era inútil. Omar parecía que más que estar hablando con Ander, estaba haciéndolo con él mismo; como si estuviera desentrañando una ecuación importante._

_“Hace una hora más o menos, recibí un mensaje del camello al que solía comprarle, preguntándome si no necesitaba otra dosis más... Allí fue, cuando todos los recuerdos me llegaron de golpe... Y ahora puedo recordar lo que sucedió cuando nos viste a Keith y a mí aquí”._

_Ander no sabía qué decir. No esperaba que después de lo que acababan de compartir, Omar le dijera todo esto. Guardó silencio por un momento, reflexionando sus palabras._

_“¿Y bien?” -Finalmente espetó; sintiendo cómo nuevamente la ira y los celos se apoderaban de él. “¿Estuviste follando con él, mientras yo intentaba recuperarte?”_

_“¿Y qué más da? Sé que sin importar lo que te diga, tú seguirás creyendo que así fue... No me creíste cuando fui a buscarte a tu habitación, así que ¿por qué habrías de creerme ahora?” -Preguntó con amargura. “¿Sabes que empecé a consumir y a beber como un desquiciado para intentar olvidarme de ti?”_

_“¿Qué dices?”_

_“La verdad... es estúpido ¿no?” -Gruñó. “Pero tranqui, tío... tú no eres responsable por mis acciones.” -Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, mientras hablaba._

_A esas alturas, la conversación entre ambos se había tornado tan cruda, que Ander no sabía qué más decir. A pesar de que Omar le había asegurado que él no era responsable de lo que le había sucedido, no podía quitarse la culpa que sentía._

_“Omar, todo esto está muy jodido... ¿Por qué si recobraste la memoria, me pediste que...”_

_“¿Qué me follaras?” -Lo interrumpió. “Llámalo como quieras... tal vez necesitaba volver a sentirte una última vez” -Se sinceró, sorbiéndose la nariz._

_Ander sabía lo que las palabras de Omar significaban, y aunque ya no estaban juntos desde hacía un par de meses, no dejó de dolerle menos. Por el contrario, estos días fingiendo ser su novio, junto con la increíble follada que acababan de compartir, solo hacía que sintiera como si alguien le hubiese desgarrado el corazón._

_“Nos hemos hecho mucho daño...” -Sollozó Ander, incapaz de contener las lágrimas por más tiempo._

[ ](https://ibb.co/kczdt3r)

_“Sí... mucho daño” -Confirmó, intentando limpiarse las lágrimas inútilmente. “Nuestra relación -si es que podemos llamarla así-, está muy jodida... creo que lo mejor será separarnos y que cada uno intente sanar por su lado. Es lo mejor para los dos...”_

_“Omar...” -Murmuró en una especie de súplica. Sabía que Omar tenía razón, y si lo pensaba con detenimiento, lo que Omar le estaba diciendo era exactamente lo mismo que él había planeado decirle. Una conversación honesta entre ellos, ¿no? Pero entonces, ¿por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué sentía como si el pecho se le estuviera partiendo en dos? -Intentó suprimir un sollozo, y después, mirando a Omar, confesó: “Yo te quiero...”_

_“Y yo te quiero a ti... más de lo que puedes imaginarte, pero no nos hacemos bien el uno al otro”._

*******

_-¿Así que... cómo has estado?_ -Preguntó Omar, sacándolo de sus recuerdos. - _Te vi una vez de lejos, venías de jugar de tenis... bueno, lo imagino porque traías tu maleta e ibas vestido con el uniforme._

Ander levantó las cejas al escucharlo, pero no dijo nada. En estos siete meses, solo había visto a Omar una sola vez, y al igual que Omar, tampoco había hecho nada para acercarse.

_-Sí, sigo en el equipo. Parece que no lo he hecho tan mal, porque el entrenador no ha vuelto a amenazar con echarme_. -Sonrió débilmente. _-¿Y a ti cómo te va?_

Se sentía tan extraño volver a hablar con Omar... sostener una conversación civilizada; como si fueran dos buenos colegas que habían dejado de verse durante mucho tiempo y estuvieran poniéndose al día. Pero sabía que eso estaba lejos de ser cierto. Porque si Omar fuese su colega, no sentiría ese vuelco en el estómago, ni esa urgente necesidad de estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

_-Bien, no me quejo, tío._ -Respondió alzándose de hombros. _-Dejé el curro porque últimamente me absorbía demasiado, y aunque tengo algo de pasta ahorrada, necesito encontrar algo... así que en eso estoy._

_-Ya... Pues estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo pronto... Eres bueno, así que no deberías preocuparte._

_-Sí... eso mismo dice Keith, así que supongo que tienes razón._

Cuando escuchó el nombre de Keith, sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago, pero como pudo, se recompuso.

_-Keith, ¿eh? ¿Estás con él?_ -Logró preguntar.

Omar apretó los labios, como si se hubiera dado cuenta demasiado tarde de su indiscreción.

_-Algo así. No es como lo que tú y yo teníamos, pero tampoco es tan malo. Supongo que no todas las relaciones son tan... intensas._

_-Ah..._ -Fue lo único que pudo decir, desviando la mirada.

De pronto, comenzó a sentir que no podía respirar, y lo único que quería era salir de allí. El saber que Omar estaba con él, le había afectado mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado reconocer.

_-¿Y tú? ¿Estás con alguien? ¿Eso es para él?_ -Omar señaló el jersey que Ander tenía entre las manos.

Ander miró el jersey como si lo viera por primera vez. Se había olvidado por completo de que tenía la prenda entre las manos, hasta que finalmente negó con la cabeza.

_-No... Yo... no estoy con nadie. He conocido a algunas personas, pero nadie que valga la pena como para querer iniciar una relación._

_-Ya..._ -Masculló Omar. 

Un silencio incómodo comenzó a crecer entre ambos.

_-Bueno, debo irme... Ya es tarde y me están esperando. Ya sabes, celebración de fin de año con algunos colegas._

_-Fue bueno verte, Ander. Oye, que... sería bueno quedar un día de estos y tomarnos algo... Un café, porque ya no bebo..._ -Aclaró, sonrojándose ligeramente.

_-Me alegra escucharlo, Omar..._ -Declaró, diciéndolo en serio.

_-Sí, bueno... los primeros meses lo pasé fatal, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor... Entonces, ¿qué dices? Realmente me gustaría..._

_-Claro, eso molaría... Para ponernos al día y tal... ¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número?_ -Preguntó solo por decir algo.

Omar asintió.

_-Vale... Pues te llamo uno de estos días..._

Ander se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a pagar. Había avanzado unos cuantos metros, cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de Omar.

_-Ander..._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Feliz año nuevo._

Ander intentó esbozar una sonrisa, sin mucho éxito. 

_-Feliz año nuevo, Omar._

*******


	39. Bomba de tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> El capítulo 39 está listo.  
> Espero lo disfrutes!  
> xoxo

*******

_-Bueno, debo irme... Ya es tarde y me están esperando. Ya sabes, celebración de fin de año con algunos colegas._

_-Fue bueno verte, Ander. Oye, que... sería bueno quedar un día de estos y tomarnos algo... Un café, porque ya no bebo..._ -Aclaró, sonrojándose ligeramente.

_-Me alegra escucharlo, Omar..._ -Declaró, diciéndolo en serio.

_-Sí, bueno... los primeros meses lo pasé fatal, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor... Entonces, ¿qué dices? Realmente me gustaría..._

_-Claro, eso molaría... Para ponernos al día y tal... ¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número?_ -Preguntó solo por decir algo.

Omar asintió.

_-Vale... Pues te llamo uno de estos días..._

Ander se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a pagar. Había avanzado unos cuantos metros, cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de Omar.

_-Ander..._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Feliz año nuevo._

Ander intentó esbozar una sonrisa, sin mucho éxito. 

_-Feliz año nuevo, Omar._

*******

**Capítulo** **39\. Bomba de tiempo**

**_(Omar)_ **

_Un día después_

_-Daría lo que fuera por saber qué estás pensando..._ -Murmuró Keith sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Le quitó suavemente el cigarro que Omar sostenía entre los dedos, y le dio una profunda calada. Segundos después tiró la ceniza en el cenicero que estaba a su lado y se lo entregó nuevamente.

Ambos yacían desnudos, sudorosos, entre las sábanas revueltas. Omar siguió fumando en silencio. No estaba seguro si era buena idea decirle que un día antes se había topado con Ander, porque ni siquiera él mismo lo había asimilado todavía. El volver a hablar con él después de tanto tiempo, lo había afectado en más de un sentido y no estaba preparado para tener esa conversación con Keith, por lo menos, no en ese momento.

_-Nada en particular... Pensaba en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo._ -Murmuró, forzando una sonrisa.

Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba lo suficiente, podía recordar con exactitud cómo había sido la celebración del año nuevo anterior. Ese reencuentro entre Ander y él en una habitación de hotel 365 días atrás, lo había marcado para siempre. Parecía que hubiera pasado toda una vida desde entonces, pero lo recordaba tan vívidamente que aún dolía. La relación con Ander siempre fue intensa desde el principio; no solo las cosas buenas, sino las malas también, y tal vez por esa razón, ninguno de los dos había sabido manejarlo.

_-¿Estás seguro que es solo eso? Te noto raro._ -Insistió Keith, masajeándole los hombros mientras hablaba.

_-Estoy bien..._ -Mintió, levantándose de la cama. _-Me voy a duchar._

Era agradable sentir la presión del agua caliente cayéndole sobre la espalda, y mientras dejaba que ésta corriera libremente, una vez más su mente viajó al día anterior. 

Había quedado de reunirse con Keith cerca de Grand Central para llegar juntos a casa de Matt donde celebrarían la llegada del Año Nuevo, y fue mientras caminaba por la 5ta. Avenida, cuando lo vio. Podría reconocerlo entre miles; esos anchos hombros, el pelo rizado, la manera en la que caminaba, todo en él, era único. Durante unos segundos, no supo que hacer, parecía como si el tiempo y su corazón, se hubiesen detenido de golpe sin que pudiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera observarlo.

Cuando lo vio entrar a la tienda, no pensó en nada más que en seguirlo. Parecía como si Ander tuviera un imán que irremediablemente lo atraía hacia él. Al principio, se había dicho que solo se conformaría con verlo de lejos, pero no fue capaz de cumplir su palabra. No sabía si esa decisión arrebatada de acercarse a él y hablarle, se debía a la sorpresa de encontrárselo justo ese día tan especial, o si era algo mucho más profundo, que, en ese momento, y hasta el día de hoy, no había sido capaz de reconocer. 

Esos breves minutos en los que charlaron como si fueran dos colegas poniéndose al día, fueron suficientes para que Omar se diera cuenta que nada había cambiado. Por lo menos en lo concerniente a él. El amor que sentía por Ander permanecía intacto; había sentido la misma emoción que experimentó muchos años atrás cuando lo vio en aquella fiesta en casa de Samuel. Las manos le sudaban, las piernas apenas lo sostenían y el corazón le latía tan rápido, como cuando se besaron por primera vez.

_-¿Omar? ¿Quieres que pida comida o prefieres que salgamos a comer?_ -La voz de Keith, le hizo abrir los ojos.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró el grifo. Cuando abrió el cancel para coger una toalla, Keith ya estaba recargado contra el lavabo mirándolo con gesto despreocupado.

_-Lo que tú prefieras, por mí está bien._

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-Si, no tengo mucha hambre de todas formas..._ -Aseguró, mientras se secaba el cuerpo.

_-Pediré comida china, entonces_. -Y guiñándole un ojo, salió del baño.

Mientras lo veía dirigirse hacia la cocina, pensó en el tipo de relación que desde hacía unos meses ambos mantenían, y en el por qué no había sabido darle una respuesta concreta a Ander cuando éste le preguntó al respecto. Keith había sido una de las personas que más lo había ayudado a salir de ese abismo en el que se encontraba, siendo una pieza clave para su recuperación. Omar lo sabía y le estaría eternamente agradecido por ello. 

Los primeros días después de que Ander y él acordaron no verse más, habían sido poco más que oscuros, y Keith había estado allí para él. No lo había dejado solo ni un momento, y cuando Omar había estado a punto de recaer, Keith había impedido que eso sucediera. Lo había acompañado a las consultas con el médico, e incluso, había estado a su lado durante las sesiones de rehabilitación a las que la doctora Kenner le había recomendado asistir.

Le tenía un cariño muy especial, pero sabía que nunca se enamoraría de él. Tampoco tenía claro en qué momento las cosas entre ellos había cambiado al punto de volver a terminar en la cama. Nunca habían hablado de iniciar una relación, pero al parecer Keith lo había asumido y Omar no había hecho nada para sacarlo de su error. En ese entonces, no lo había creído necesario, y hasta unas pocas horas, no había sido algo que le quitara el sueño; pero después de reencontrarse con Ander, había comenzado a cuestionárselo.

Por otro lado, su vida sexual era... ¿cómo describirla? ¿Gris y casi nula? Si alguien le preguntara al respecto, esa sería la frase más adecuada para definirla. Desde la última vez que había hecho el amor con Ander, no había vuelto a hacerlo con nadie más, por lo menos no como solía hacerlo con Ander, y eso incluía a Keith también. Y bueno, si era sincero, tampoco había estado enrollándose con mucha gente estos últimos meses.

Tal vez era una tontería, pero consciente o inconscientemente, algo dentro de él le impedía entregarse a alguien más de esa forma tan íntima; era algo que no quería hacer hasta que estuviera seguro de que había pasado página. Y el que por las noches siguiera soñando con Ander, significaba que estaba lejos de lograrlo. 

Así que las pocas veces en las que Keith y él se habían enrollado, era Omar quien lo follaba, justo como había sucedido un par de horas antes. Nunca lo habían hablado abiertamente, pero cuando en una ocasión Keith había sugerido cambiar los roles, Omar le había dejado claro que eso no sucedería, y desde entonces, Keith no había vuelto a intentarlo. Además, parecía que tampoco le importaba demasiado.

_-¡Omar, ya llegó la comida!_ -Gritó Keith, desde la cocina.

_-¡Ya voy!_ -Se vistió con un pantalón de chándal y una playera azul, y descalzo se dirigió hacia la cocina.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Se sentaron a comer en la sala mientras veían una película. Omar apenas probó el _chop suey,_ y en cuanto a la película, no se enteró de nada hasta que aparecieron los créditos finales. Durante todo ese tiempo, no había dejado de pensar en Ander. Se suponía que lo mejor para los dos había sido poner distancia entre ellos, pero entonces ¿por qué le había pedido que quedaran para tomar un café?

_“Sabes perfectamente la respuesta”_ -Se recriminó mentalmente, soltando el aire lentamente.

_-¿Y ese suspiro? ¿Tanto te afectó la película?_ -Bromeó Keith, del otro lado del sillón.

Omar lo miró por unos segundos antes de responder. Keith se merecía saber la verdad. No solo sobre su encuentro “accidental” con Ander, sino también sobre cómo se sentía al respecto. Estaba seguro de que no saltaría de la emoción, pero después de todo lo que Keith había hecho por él, era lo menos que Omar podía hacer. Ser honesto con él.

_-Keith... Hay algo que me gustaría contarte._ -Murmuró, desviando la mirada por un momento.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? ¿Es algo malo?_ -Soltó una pregunta tras otra.

_-Ayer me encontré con Ander..._ -Contestó. Así, directo y sin rodeos.

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Con ese imbécil? ¿Y? Espero que lo hayas mandado a la mierda..._ -No solo había cambiado el tono de voz, sino también la postura recta que adoptó contra el sofá, mientras lo miraba esperando una respuesta de su parte.

_-Keith..._ -Comenzó Omar, hablando en voz baja, haciendo un esfuerzo por no sobresaltarse.

_-¿Qué, Omar? ¿Por qué me miras así? Es lo menos que deberías hacer, después de todo lo que te ha hecho... ¿O me vas a decir que ya se te olvidó lo mal que lo pasaste el último año? Porque si es así, te lo puedo recordar..._

Omar lo escuchaba y aunque entendía parcialmente su postura, no se sentía cómodo escuchándolo hablar así de Ander. Finalmente sabía que el punto de vista de Keith nunca sería objetivo cuando se tratara de juzgarlo. Y Omar creía que lo que había sucedido entre Ander y él, había sido responsabilidad de ambos. 

_-Mira, tío... Sé que te preocupas por mí y te lo agradezco. En verdad lo hago, pero si yo no lo culpo por lo que me sucedió, mucho menos deberías hacerlo tú..._ -Finalizó Omar, intentando sonar sereno.

_-¡Qué bien Omar! ¡Muy noble de tu parte!_ -Se burló, aplaudiendo un par de veces antes de seguir hablando. - _Bueno y qué... Lo viste y... ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?_

_-No mucho. Hablamos unos minutos y al final le dije que... sería bueno quedar para charlar y ponernos al día..._

_-De puta madre... ¿Y eso qué significa, Omar? ¿Quieres regresar a la misma mierda que tenías con él? La estás cagando... lo sabes ¿no?_

Omar guardó silencio.

_-¿Y nosotros? ¿Y yo? ¿Yo dónde quedo en todo esto?_ -La cara de Keith estaba roja debido a la ira, y para entonces, ya se había levantado del sofá y caminaba de un lado para otro como león enjaulado.

Omar se puso de pie también, e interponiéndose en su camino, lo encaró.

_-¡No estoy diciendo que quiero regresar con él!_ -Omar alzó la voz, sintiendo que todo se estaba yendo a la mierda con cada minuto que pasaba. - _Simplemente, te estoy diciendo como pasaron las cosas. ¿O preferirías que no te hubiese dicho nada? ¡Jodeeer! Ni siquiera sé si nos vamos a ver o no, pero... si soy honesto contigo, me gustaría..._

_-¿Sabes qué? Vete a la mierda Omar. Está claro que disfrutas que te traten mal..._

_-¡Keith! Escúchame..._ -Omar lo cogió del brazo.

Keith se pasó la mano por los párpados con rabia cuando los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y de un manotazo se soltó. Omar lo vio coger sus cosas y sin decir más, salió de su apartamento dando un violento portazo. Sabía que lo que acaba de suceder podría significar el fin de su relación con Keith, pero no tenía idea de qué otra cosa habría podido decir para evitar que se marchara así.

Tenía la boca seca y se sentía como si fuera un gran hijo de puta. Tal vez si se hubiera esforzado más, habría podido valorar lo que tenía con él. Se sentía fatal. No solo por Keith, sino por él mismo. Tal vez, Keith tenía razón y no estaba pensando con claridad. Pero desafortunadamente, no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que sentía. No podía mandar sobre su corazón y acallarlo con un chasquido de dedos.

¿Estaba siendo patético? Muy probablemente. Quizás para ese momento, Ander ya se había olvidado de su encuentro, mientras que él no podía pensar en otra cosa... Pero solo recordar la forma en como Ander lo había mirado, hacía que se olvidara de todo lo demás.

*******

_Dos semanas después_

_-¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer? Porque... la verdad es que te ves hecho una mierda, Omar._ -Nadia se sinceró, mirándolo con gesto preocupado a través de la pantalla de su móvil.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había visto a Ander, y desde entonces Omar sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones. De nuevo, un sentimiento de tristeza se estaba apoderando de él, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando Ander le había dicho que lo llamaría en los siguientes días, había abrazado esa posibilidad con esperanza, pero después de dos semanas de silencio, comenzó a hacerse a la idea de que tal vez eso no sucedería. 

Su última carta había sido llamarle a Nadia e intentar indagar a través de ella, si Ander había hablado con Guzmán sobre su encuentro. Pero cuando su hermana le dijo que, si bien, Ander les había llamado para desearles un feliz Año, en ningún momento lo había mencionado.

_-Soy patético, ¿verdad?_ -Murmuró mirando a su hermana a través de la pantalla.

_-No digas eso, Omar._

_-Después de todos esos meses separados y de la forma en como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros, no sé por qué pensé que Ander en verdad me llamaría. De verdad Nadia, no sé por qué no puedo superarlo..._

_-Si te sirve de consuelo, Ander se escuchaba raro..._

_-¿Raro, cómo? -_ Omar levantó la vista, fijando toda su atención en Nadia.

_-No sé... triste. No se escuchaba como si estuviera celebrando, ¿sabes?_

_-Nah, lo dices porque quieres hacerme sentir bien, lo sé..._ -Hizo una mueca, mientras lo decía.

_-¿Por qué no vienes Omar? -_ Preguntó de pronto.

_-¿Qué?_

_-Sí, estoy segura de que te caería bien pasar unos días aquí. Ver a mama y a baba; a Marina que siempre pregunta por ti, a nuestros amigos... Ahora no tienes trabajo y ya has terminado la universidad... Así que podrías escaparte unos días, ¿qué dices? -_ Lo animó, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Omar sopesó su propuesta. Nadia tenía razón; ya había acreditado todas las materias y solo debía concluir algunos trámites en la universidad, por lo que, si quisiera, podría viajar a Madrid por unos días. Quizás, estar con su familia y con sus amigos, era lo que necesitaba para despejar su mente y sentirse mejor. Además, desde que Keith se había marchado hecho una furia, no había vuelto a hablar con él, aunque lo había intentado varias veces.

_-Lo pensaré, ¿vale?_

_-Pero de verdad hazlo. Te quiero_. -Se despidió de él. - _Ah, y no te desaparezcas tanto tiempo, ¿vale?_

***

**_(Ander)_ **

_20 de enero_

_-¡Ander, apaga la luz! Ya me quiero dormir..._ -Tom se quejó, tapándose los ojos con la almohada.

Ander puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo. Tom se había convertido en un muy buen amigo, pero a veces podía ser un fastidio. 

_-¿Sabes lo molesto que puedes llegar a ser a veces?_ -Refutó Ander. _\- Necesito acabar mi proyecto porque la fecha de entrega es hoy antes de las 11:59 pm., así que dame unos minutos, ¿vale?_

_-Acepto que en ocasiones pudiera llegar a ser un dolor en el trasero... pero eres consciente de que últimamente tienes muy mal humor?_ -Tom se defendió.

_-Estás loco, claro que no... -_ murmuró, sin despegar los ojos de la computadora. 

_-Aunque lo niegues sabes que tengo razón, Ander. -_ Y dándose por vencido, le dio la espalda para después cubrirse con el edredón hasta la cabeza.

_-Que te follen._.. -Siseó muy bajo para que Tom no lo escuchara.

_-¡Te escuché, cabrón!_ -Tom se quejó, sentándose sobre la cama. _-Lo que necesitas es tener sexo... tal vez así no estarías tan amargado... Mírame a mí lo feliz que soy._ -Se burló.

Cuando Ander le mostró el dedo medio en respuesta, Tom se echó a reír acostándose de nuevo.

_-Solo digo..._

Ander lo ignoró y continuó trabajando. A medida que los minutos pasaban, su nivel de estrés iba aumentando y en nada ayudaban los fuertes ronquidos de Tom que resonaban en toda la habitación. Casi cuarenta minutos después, pudo subir su proyecto a la plataforma y le dio enviar. Miró el reloj y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Faltaban siete minutos para la medianoche.

Apagó la luz y se dejó caer exhausto sobre su cama. Últimamente le costaba conciliar el sueño y esa noche, a pesar del cansancio que sentía, no era la excepción. Sabía que Tom tenía razón, pero nunca lo aceptaría delante de él. Desde que se había encontrado con Omar, su estado anímico dejaba mucho que desear y sabía perfectamente el por qué. No dejaba de atormentarse imaginándolo con Keith, y por más que intentara convencerse de que no debería afectarle, era inútil.

Cuando creía que las cosas habían mejorado, y que poco a poco pasaba menos tiempo pensando en él, Omar había vuelto a aparecer en su vida, volteándola nuevamente de cabeza. Había estado tentado a llamarle más de una vez, pero había logrado contenerse.

“ _¿Qué caso tenía?” -_ Pensó con amargura una vez más.

*******

Algo vibrando contra su mano lo hizo abrir los ojos. Se había quedado dormido con el móvil en la mano, así que como pudo, intentó enfocar la vista en la pantalla para ver quién lo llamaba a esas horas de la madrugada. Sintió un vuelco en el estómago al leer el nombre de Omar parpadeando una y otra vez.

_-¿Omar?_ -Susurró para no despertar a Tom.

_-Hey... -Escuchó la profunda voz de Omar del otro lado de la línea._

_-¿Qué pasa, estás bien?_ -Preguntó, recargándose contra la cabecera.

_-Sí estoy bien. Perdóname si te he despertado..._

_-¿Qué hora es?_ -Murmuró, mirando su reloj solo para confirmar que solo había pasado media hora desde que se había acostado.

_-Eh... no sé, pero si quieres te llamo después..._

_-No, no pasa nada. Ya me he despertado de todas formas._

_-Ya... Pues... que te he llamado porque... me alegró mucho verte y no sé... tal vez borraste mi número y por eso no me has llamado..._ -Lo escuchó reírse con nerviosismo. - _Aunque si es así, no debería llamarte, ¿no?_

Ander cerró los ojos. Omar se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

_-Ya... no, no es eso, es que he estado muy liado y..._ -Guardó silencio sin saber qué más decir. 

No quería decirle la verdad; que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había marcado su número para colgar casi de inmediato.

_-Sí, me lo imaginé. Pues, nada... quería saber si te gustaría tomarte un café conmigo mañana..._ -Tartamudeó.

Ander no pudo evitar sonreír. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, y antes de darse cuenta, se escuchó murmurar:

_-Sí, eso suena bien._ -Aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

_-Vale.._. -Murmuró Omar. Ander no podía verlo, pero por el tono de voz, supo que Omar estaba sonriendo también.

No sabía por qué el destino los había reunido de nuevo, o si al aceptar verlo estaba cometiendo un error del que se lamentaría después, pero disfrutaría lo que esa llamada le había hecho sentir... aunque fuera por esa noche.

*******


	40. Hay una luz al final del túnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos llegando al final...
> 
> Gracias por acompañarme durante estos meses!
> 
> xoxo 💙

*******

No quería decirle la verdad; que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había marcado su número para colgar casi de inmediato.

_-Sí, me lo imaginé. Pues, nada... quería saber si te gustaría tomarte un café conmigo mañana..._ -Tartamudeó.

Ander no pudo evitar sonreír. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, y antes de darse cuenta, se escuchó murmurar:

_-Sí, eso suena bien._ -Aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

_-Vale.._. -Murmuró Omar. Ander no podía verlo, pero por el tono de voz, supo que Omar estaba sonriendo también.

No sabía por qué el destino los había reunido de nuevo, o si al aceptar verlo estaba cometiendo un error del que se lamentaría después, pero disfrutaría lo que esa llamada le había hecho sentir... aunque fuera por esa noche.

*******

**Capítulo** **40\. Hay una luz al final del túnel**

**_(Omar)_ **

Se miró al espejo una vez más frunciendo el ceño. Con esta era la quinta camisa que se probaba, pero tampoco con ella se sintió satisfecho. Mientras se la desabotonaba, soltó un suspiro de frustración, solo para volver a ponerse la camisa negra que originalmente había elegido.

Sabía que era una tontería, y que, tal vez, Ander ni siquiera se percataría de lo que llevara puesto, pero quería verse atractivo para él sin que fuera demasiado evidente que se había esforzado para lograrlo. Se puso un poco de loción y miró el reloj; debía apresurarse o llegaría tarde. Echó un último vistazo a su apariencia y salió a paso apresurado de su apartamento intentando dominar ese cosquilleo en el estómago que no había dejado de atormentarlo desde que Ander y él habían hablado la noche anterior.

Habían quedado de verse en _“Devoción”_ una acogedora cafetería ubicada muy cerca del campus de la universidad a la que solían ir cuando Ander recién había llegado a la ciudad. Era un lugar muy agradable; estaba decorado en su mayoría con plantas de todo tipo lo que le daba un toque íntimo. Además, la comida era deliciosa y hacían los mejores capuchinos que Omar hubiera probado.

Cuando entró al lugar, no tardó en encontrar a Ander. Estaba sentando en uno de los gabinetes situados en una esquina de la cafetería; iba vestido con pants, una playera negra y una boina café a cuadros. Ander estaba tan inmerso en su móvil que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, por lo que se permitió observarlo con detenimiento. Creía que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo.

Ander era un tío guapo, eso era innegable, pero más allá de su aspecto físico, a los ojos de Omar, su atractivo radicaba en muchas otras cualidades: en su expresión segura y resuelta; en su mirada limpia, en esa sonrisa franca y en la manera incondicional en la que se entregaba a la gente que amaba. Omar lo había experimentado en carne propia, y hasta el día de hoy, nadie había sido capaz de hacerlo sentir de esa forma.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_@piper_ayuso Ig Account_

_-¿Llevas mucho esperando?_ -Lo saludó, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

_-Hey..._ -Respondió Ander poniéndose de pie, dejando el móvil sobre la mesa.

Ambos se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad. Omar no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera perderse en esa sonrisa que tanto había añorado. Ander le sonreía débilmente, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir como si estuviera flotando. De pronto, no supo lo que debería hacer; quería abrazarlo, pero sabía que no sería una buena idea. Antes de poder decidirse, Ander le tendió la mano y Omar finalmente se la estrechó. Se sentía tan extraño saludarse de ese modo... como si fueran dos buenos colegas y no los amantes apasionados que alguna vez fueron.

_-Tiene menos de diez minutos que llegué_. -Confesó Ander, dejándose caer de nuevo en el asiento. - _No sabía si te apetecía comer algo, pero ordené este para ti. Espero que siga siendo tu favorito._ -Murmuró entregándole una taza humeante.

Omar miró la bebida sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. _-Chai Latte... gracias; todavía lo recuerdas_...

Ander se sonrojó ligeramente pero no dijo nada más. 

_-¿Cómo has estado?_ -Dijeron al unísono.

_-Joder..._ -Ander soltó una risita y Omar lo imitó removiéndose en el asiento.

_-No ha cambiado mucho este lugar... No venía desde..._ – Ander guardó silencio.

_-Sí, yo tampoco..._ -Confesó Omar. - _Ander... Gracias por aceptar tomar un café conmigo_.

_-Sí... bueno..._ -Asintió Ander, jugando nerviosamente con el móvil. - _Me alegro de verte... de verdad Omar._

_-No sabía si estaba haciendo bien o no en llamarte, pero... de verdad tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo y saber cómo te va. Se qué las cosas entre nosotros no terminaron bien, pero cuando te vi y hablamos, fue como si nada hubiera cambiado..._

Ander esbozó una especie de mueca, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

_-Pero sí que han cambiado las cosas..._

_-Sí, probablemente tengas razón, pero no sé... si soy te soy honesto, no me di cuenta de cuanto te había echado de menos hasta que te vi en esa tienda..._

_-Ya... -_ Ander lo miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Omar podía ver tristeza en la mirada de Ander, pero también algo más que no supo identificar.

_-Yo también te he echado de menos. -_ Confesó Ander. _-No sé, supongo que estaba tan acostumbrado de tenerte en mi vida que fue duro no saber de ti en todo este tiempo._

Omar no pudo ocultar la alegría al escucharlo.

_-Ander... ¿Crees que podríamos intentar ser amigos? Sería bueno tenerte en mi vida otra vez._ -Se sinceró.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Estaba siendo brutalmente honesto, pero estaba harto de fingir o de guardarse lo que sentía. Todos estos meses en los que estuvo enfocado en sanar sus heridas, había aprendido a madurar también; y el hablar con Ander nuevamente, le hizo darse cuenta de que no quería perderlo nuevamente. Tal vez era imposible que volvieran a ser una pareja, pero por lo menos intentaría tener su amistad.

_-¿Amigos?_ -Murmuró Ander. _-Nunca hemos sido amigos Omar..._

_-Ya... Te entiendo si no quieres... -_ Contestó en voz muy baja, sintiéndose derrotado.

_-Supongo que podríamos intentarlo..._

Al escucharlo, su mundo se iluminó de nuevo, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, asintió. _-Vale..._

_-Aunque no sé si eso le guste a... -_ Ander se calló por unos segundos mirándolo de reojo _. -...A tu novio..._

_-¿Mi novio?_ -Repitió, sintiéndose confundido. De pronto, recordó lo que le había dicho a Ander cuando se vieron en aquella tienda. _-Ah... eso... No, no tengo novio, ni estoy con nadie ahora._

Ander arqueó las cejas, mostrando escepticismo.

_-Cuando nos vimos me dijiste que estabas con él..._

_-Ya... bueno, digamos que a Keith no le agradó saber que tú y yo nos volvimos a encontrar... y mucho menos cuando le dije que quería volver a verte._

Omar no quería profundizar en el tema de Keith. A pesar de que las cosas entre Keith y él se habían tornado complicadas, al grado de ignorar sus llamadas, no creía que debía hablar de Keith con Ander. Sentía que si lo hacía sería una forma de traicionarlo y él no se lo merecía.

**_(Ander)_ **

Una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados lo invadieron al saber que Omar no estaba más con él. Pero, tal vez, la esperanza era el sentimiento que prevalecía entre todos los demás. El escuchar a Omar diciéndole cuánto lo había extrañado, le había provocado una cálida sensación de bienestar que no se comparaba con nada.

_-No sé que decirte... Lo siento, supongo._ -Y casi de inmediato, se corrigió _. -No, no es verdad... no lo siento._

Omar no dijo nada, solo lo miró como solía hacerlo cuando estaba juntos, y por esos escasos segundos, lo hizo sentir como si él fuera la persona más importante en su vida. Bajó la mirada y vio cómo Omar jugaba nerviosamente con el botón inferior de su camisa. 

_-Te sigues mordiendo las uñas..._ -Afirmó. Y sin pensarlo, cogió la mano derecha de Omar, y con el pulgar le recorrió las yemas de los dedos.

Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió. El sentir la tibieza, el tacto de la piel de Omar contra la suya, fue suficiente para que lo soltara de inmediato. No había pasado ni media hora desde que Omar había llegado, y lo único que deseaba era tenerlo entre sus brazos. Era una agonía lo que estaba experimentando y la propuesta de Omar de intentar ser amigos, le parecía imposible ahora mismo.

La siguiente hora estuvieron charlando de sus vidas; poco a poco la incomodidad de los primeros minutos se fue disipando y sin darse cuenta la familiaridad entre ellos regresó como si todos esos meses separados nunca hubieran existido. Así fue como se enteró que Omar ya había acreditado todas sus materias y solo estaba haciendo los trámites finales para titularse. Ander le habló de los torneos de tenis y de cómo se había ganado un lugar dentro del equipo. También, le contó que este sería su último semestre, ya que tenía que cursar algunas materias que no le habían revalidado. Por su parte, Omar le dijo que estaba pensando en viajar a Madrid para pasar un par de semanas con su familia.

_-¡Qué guay! Extraño Madrid..._ -Murmuró con nostalgia. _-Dale muchos besos a Marina de mi parte..._ _Espero que no se haya olvidado de mí.._. -Bromeó.

_-¿Qué dices, tío? Si eres la adoración de mi sobrina... Tengo que confesar que al principio me daban un poco de celos..._ -Le dijo Omar bromeando también.

Ander se rio al escucharlo, y encogiéndose de hombros murmuró:

_-Es cierto... ella me quiere más que a ti._

_-¡Gilipollas! Eso quisieras_... -Omar murmuró, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

Poco a poco, mientras Omar lo observaba, la sonrisa fue desapareciendo de su cara hasta mostrar un gesto serio.

_-Ander... quiero pedirte perdón por haberte lastimado. Ahora que veo las cosas en retrospectiva, sé que no debí ocultarte lo que pasó con Keith. Lo lamento..._

Ander quería abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. En su lugar, solo asintió débilmente.

_-Está bien... Ahora lo entiendo, Omar. Además, no todo fue tu culpa. Yo tampoco reaccioné como debía, ahora lo sé. Tal vez, si te hubiera escuchado, las cosas habrían sido diferentes entre nosotros y tú no habrías terminado en el hospital. Lamento no haber estado allí para ti, y que haya sido él quien estuviera a tu lado._

_-Supongo que ambos nos equivocamos..._ -Murmuró, Omar con tristeza. _-Solo quiero que sepas que... estoy aquí._

_-Gracias..._ _Tú también puedes contar conmigo..._ -Murmuró a su vez. _-Bueno, pues... creo que debo irme. Tengo entrenamiento en un rato más._

Omar asintió y se puso de pie. Ander lo imitó y colgándose la maleta al hombro, se dio la vuelta para despedirse. Omar le tendió la mano, y sin pensarlo, Ander lo abrazó. Cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de Omar rodearle el torso, solo pudo apretarlo con más fuerza. Se sentía tan bien estar así, entre sus brazos, que deseó que ese momento pudiera alargarse mucho más.

*******


	41. Si estuviésemos juntos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, el capítulo 41 está aquí.
> 
> Espero lo disfrutes!
> 
> xoxo

*******

Ander quería abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. En su lugar, solo asintió débilmente.

_-Está bien... Ahora lo entiendo, Omar. Además, no todo fue tu culpa. Yo tampoco reaccioné como debía, ahora lo sé. Tal vez, si te hubiera escuchado, las cosas habrían sido diferentes entre nosotros y tú no habrías terminado en el hospital. Lamento no haber estado allí para ti, y que haya sido él quien estuviera a tu lado._

_-Supongo que ambos nos equivocamos..._ -Murmuró, Omar con tristeza. _-Solo quiero que sepas que... estoy aquí._

_-Gracias..._ _Tú también puedes contar conmigo..._ -Murmuró a su vez. _-Bueno, pues... creo que debo irme. Tengo entrenamiento en un rato más._

Omar asintió y se puso de pie. Ander lo imitó y colgándose la maleta al hombro, se dio la vuelta para despedirse. Omar le tendió la mano, y sin pensarlo, Ander lo abrazó. Cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de Omar rodearle el torso, solo pudo apretarlo con más fuerza. Se sentía tan bien estar así, entre sus brazos, que deseó que ese momento pudiera alargarse mucho más.

*******

**Capítulo 41. Si estuviésemos juntos**

**_(Keith)_ **

Mi móvil vuelve a sonar una vez más por quinto día consecutivo, y ésta es la cuarta vez en la última hora. Ya ni siquiera me molesto en revisar quien llama porque lo sé de antemano. Desvío la llamada y miro a Jules intentando recordar de lo que estábamos hablando.

_-Es Omar, ¿no?_ -Murmura mirándome con esos grandes ojos verdes, y estoy casi seguro de que puedo ver decepción en ellos.

_-Ajá..._ -Respondo de mala gana, dándole una calada al porro que sostengo entre los dedos.

_-¿Y qué? ¿No piensas volver a hablar con él nunca más?_ -Escucho cierto desdén en su voz, lo que hace que me enfade aún más.

_-Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que hablar con él._ -Le respondo con un poco más de brusquedad de lo que hubiera querido. 

Sé que Jules no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió entre Omar y yo, pero me irrita sobremanera que intente justificarlo. Durante estos últimos años, ella ha sido testigo de lo que ha sucedido entre los dos, y tal vez, por esa razón, no puedo entender que no esté completamente de mi lado. Es cierto que no lo ha dicho en voz alta, pero la conozco tan bien que sé lo que piensa al respecto.

Es viernes y decidimos pasar la tarde en _Fort Green Park_. Omar y yo solíamos venir a menudo a este lugar, y en aquel entonces como ahora, pasábamos largas horas charlando y disfrutando de la tranquilidad que brinda este parque. Recargo la cabeza contra el grueso tronco del árbol y cierro los ojos por un momento. No puedo soportar su mirada incisiva mientras me observa. Está acostada sobre el pasto con la cabeza recargada en mi regazo y aún con los ojos cerrados, puedo sentir su mirada de desaprobación.

_-Sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con él, ¿no?_ -Me reta. Cuando dejo de sentir el peso de su cabeza sobre mis piernas, me obligo a abrir los ojos.

Ella se ha sentado y me mira levantando una ceja.

_-Jules, déjalo ya..._ -Me quejo, mirando hacia otro lado.

_-Keith..._ -Insiste, cogiéndome de la barbilla para obligarme a mirarla.

_-¿Qué? No hay nada de qué hablar. Está claro que no le importo y que prefiere estar con ese imbécil._ -Siento un nudo en la garganta mientras externo lo que pienso, y necesito hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerme cuando siento que los ojos me arden por las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

_-Eso no lo sabes..._ -Contraataca, quitándome el porro de la mano para llevárselo a los labios.

_-¿Que no lo sé? Estás bromeando ¿no? Él me lo dijo. Me dijo que quería volver a verlo. -_ No puedo ocultar la amargura en mi voz.

Me duele más de lo que quisiera admitir y no puedo evitar sentirme traicionado, aún cuando sé que no tengo derecho a estarlo. En el fondo siempre temí que algo así sucedería porque en todo este tiempo Omar nunca me prometió nada, ni tampoco me dijo que amaba; yo lo di por hecho, y ahora sé que ese fue mi error. 

Me aferré tanto a él, que no pude o no quise ver lo evidente. Cuando Omar terminó con Ander, lo vi tan decidido, que pensé que podía tener una oportunidad, pero está claro que me equivoqué. Y es que fue tan fácil enamorarme de él... Omar es luz. Cuando estaba con él, todo lo demás palidecía en comparación y el hecho de que no volvamos a tener esa cercanía, es lo que más me duele.

_-Keith, tú siempre supiste lo que Omar sentía. Tú mismo me lo confesaste una vez._

_-¡Carajo, Jules! ¿De qué lado estás, eh? No necesitas recordármelo..._

_-Lo siento... Solo intento ayudarte._ -La escucho susurrar. 

Sé que me estoy comportando como un completo imbécil, pero todo este tema de Omar me supera.

_-Lo siento... -_ Me disculpo _. -Sé que tienes razón, pero no por eso quiere decir que duela menos._

Jules me abraza con fuerza y después la escucho susurrar:

_-Eventualmente estarás bien y ese dolor que hoy sientes también pasará. Tómate tu tiempo si es lo que necesitas, pero creo que deberías escucharlo después... Tal vez no te quiera como a ti te gustaría, pero es un hecho que se preocupa por ti._

Le revuelvo el pelo con cariño y le regalo mi mejor sonrisa.

_-Estaré bien_. -Le murmuro al oído, intentando convencerme de que así será.

[ ](https://ibb.co/HKtzyKw)

*******

**_(Omar)_ **

Soltó un suspiro de frustración al tiempo que deslizaba el móvil sobre la barra de la cocina. Habían pasado varios días desde que Keith se había marchado y estaba claro que no había disminuido su enfado ni un ápice.

_-¡Jodeeer! -_ Siseó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. 

Le jodía mucho la forma en la que Keith y él se habían separado. Entendía perfectamente que no quisiera saber nada de él, pero en el fondo, deseaba encontrar una manera para poder conservar su amistad. 

_“No se puede tener todo en esta vida”_ -Escuchó una vocecita en su cabeza, y sabía que tristemente era verdad.

Las últimas semanas habían sido por mucho las mejores que Omar había tenido, y era así, porque Ander y él se habían reencontrado, pero no podía sentirse del todo feliz hasta que no pudiera hablar con Keith.

En un arranque de desesperación, se puso la chaqueta y salió de su piso. _“Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma irá a la montaña”_ -susurró, sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago.

Cuando llegó al piso de Keith ya había oscurecido. Miró hacia la ventana y notó que no había ninguna luz encendida. Aún así, tocó un par de veces el timbre y esperó. Después de cinco minutos sin respuesta, tuvo que aceptar que no estaba en casa. Era viernes, así que las probabilidades de que hubiera salido de fiesta eran altas, sin embargo, se sentó en los escalones de la entrada del edificio y decidió esperar.

Mientras lo hacía, recibió un mensaje de Nadia diciéndole que Guzmán y ella lo recogerían en el aeropuerto. Ambos habían acordado que no le dirían nada a sus padres porque querían sorprenderlos con su visita. Ya había comprado el boleto de avión y estaba todo listo para que viajara a Madrid al día siguiente.

Después de media hora de estar esperando, finalmente se dio por vencido y emprendió el camino de regreso a su apartamento. Cuando llegó a la estación del metro, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Una sonrisa tonta se instaló en su rostro al ver que era Ander quien llamaba.

_-Hey..._ -Lo saludó, disminuyendo el paso.

Se escuchaban risas y música de reggaetón del otro lado de la línea, y segundos después, escuchó la voz de Ander dos tonos más alta para hacerse escuchar:

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-Nada en realidad. Voy rumbo a mi piso_

_-Ya... Te llamé porque estoy en una fiesta con algunos amigos de la universidad y... pensé que tal vez te gustaría venir... Ya sabes, una típica fiesta de fraternidad. Tal vez no sea el mejor plan, pero como sé que mañana viajas a Madrid, pensé que podríamos vernos un rato._

Omar sonrió al escucharlo. Ander sabía la fecha de su viaje, pero pensó que lo había olvidado y que no lo volvería a ver hasta que regresara de Madrid, así que el que Ander le llamara le había hecho olvidar por un momento el mal sabor de boca que le había causado no haber encontrado a Keith. Desde su encuentro en la cafetería, Ander y él habían estado en constante comunicación; se veían o se mandaban mensajes casi a diario, lo cual lo llenaba de alegría. 

_-Vale, suena divertido._ -Murmuró.

_-¡Perfecto!_ -Escuchó a Ander responder con entusiasmo. - _Te envío la dirección; está cerca de tu piso, así que te veo por acá, ¿vale?_

_-Vale..._ -Estaba a punto de colgar, cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de Ander.

_-¿Omar?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-No tardes..._

Omar sintió cómo el pulso se le aceleraba debido a la anticipación de volver a verlo. Cortó la comunicación y revisó la dirección. Se subió al vagón imaginando todas las posibilidades que esa noche podría traer consigo. Durante el trayecto, miraba distraído a la gente a su alrededor, mientras rememoraba la última vez que se habían visto.

Dos días antes, Ander lo había invitado a verlo entrenar y Omar había aceptado más que gustoso. Cuando llegó, Ander ya estaba entrenando, por lo que Omar se dedicó a observarlo jugar. Ander había mejorado muchísimo su nivel de juego y era por mucho, superior al resto de los integrantes de su equipo. Secretamente, Omar se sentía orgulloso, como si los logros de Ander fueran los suyos.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, Ander se había acercado a él con una gran sonrisa, sosteniendo la raqueta como si se tratara de un trofeo. Había ganado el partido, y aunque se tratara de un entrenamiento, no podía ocultar la satisfacción que se reflejaba en su mirada. En esa ocasión, Ander le presentó a Josh como uno de sus mejores amigos. Omar creyó recordar brevemente el mensaje que Ander había recibido la noche en que habían terminado, pero rápidamente dejó atrás aquel pensamiento ya que no estaba dispuesto a seguir por ese camino.

Cuando el altoparlante del tren anunció que estaban llegando a Clark St., se puso de pie y salió del vagón. Cuando llegó a la fiesta, el lugar estaba a reventar. Había motos y autos estacionados en la calle principal y conforme se fue acercando a la entrada, la música y las risas se escuchaban con mayor intensidad. Entró a la casa y echó un vistazo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que tardaría un rato en encontrarlo, optó por enviarle un mensaje avisándole que había llegado. A los pocos minutos, Ander salió a su encuentro. Se veía un poco achispado debido al alcohol, y cuando logró hacer contacto visual con él, sus labios se curvaron en una franca sonrisa.

_-Hey..._ -Murmuró, acercándose a él para abrazarlo brevemente. - _Me alegra que estés aquí; ven, quiero que conozcas a mis amigos. –_ Le dijo contra su cuello, soltándolo lentamente.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Ander lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente. Omar apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor; sentía como si la piel le quemara debido a la presión de los dedos de Ander entrelazando los suyos. Con el pulgar, Omar acarició suavemente su palma, sintiéndola áspera al tacto debido a tantas horas de entrenamiento jugando al tenis. Le hubiera gustado que ese momento se alargara toda la noche, pero cuando llegaron hasta donde estaban sus amigos, Ander lo soltó dejándolo con una sensación de pérdida.

_-Hey, chicos, él es Omar... un amigo._

_-Omar, ellos son mis colegas. Josh, a quien ya conocías..._ -Señaló Ander, mientras Omar estrechaba su mano. - _Él es Tom, -mi compañero de cuarto- y su novia, Jenny. Y ellos son Nate y Steph._

_-Mucho gusto, viejo._ -Lo saludó Tom con una gran sonrisa. _-¿De dónde se conocen? ¿Vas también a la NYU?_

_-Sí, acabo de terminar Comunicación Audiovisual, pero nos conocemos de tiempo atrás._ -Respondió sin querer ahondar más en detalles. Probablemente a Ander le incomodaría el que sus colegas supieran que habían sido pareja. Mientras pensaba en ello, el comentario de Ander confirmó sus sospechas.

_-Omar también es madrileño; cursamos el último año de preparatoria en el mismo cole._

No sabía por qué, pero le había decepcionado un poco el que Ander no dijera que habían sido novios. Sabía que era una estupidez, y conociendo lo reservado que podía llegar a ser con esas cosas, no debería haberle afectado, pero no había podido evitarlo.

_-¿Quieres una cerveza, Omar?_ -Le preguntó Josh tendiéndole una _Budweiser._

Omar negó con la cabeza, mientras encendía un cigarro.

_-Gracias, ahora no._

Desde que había dejado de beber, habían sido contadas las veces que había acudido a alguna fiesta; un poco por evitar la tentación del alcohol y otro tanto porque en realidad no le apetecía salir. Esperaba que no le insistieran, porque no quería dar explicaciones del por qué no bebía a gente que acababa de conocer.

- _Okay..._ -Josh se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia a su negativa y siguió bebiendo. 

El tiempo pasó volando. Los amigos de Ander resultaron ser muy agradables y divertidos; en especial Tom que por mucho era el centro de atención. Era un tío ingenioso y simpático que a Omar le había recordado un poco a Rebe. Tenía un sentido del humor mordaz y gran parte de la noche se dedicó a contar chistes y anécdotas en las que, en muchas de ellas, Ander fue el protagonista. 

Omar se había sentado en uno de los sofás y Ander había ocupado un lugar en el sillón que estaba frente a él. De vez en cuando, sus miradas se encontraban, y cuando eso ocurría, podía ver a Ander sonreírle débilmente para después centrar su atención nuevamente en la plática. En algún momento, Ander se levantó y apretándole el hombro, se agachó para susurrarle al oído: - _Ahora vuelvo._

Omar asintió siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que lo perdió entre la gente. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no perder el hilo de la conversación, mientras miraba de reojo intentando localizarlo sin éxito. Estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a buscarlo, cuando lo vio. Traía un vaso en la mano y caminaba directamente hacia él. 

En lugar de regresar al lugar donde había estado sentado, optó por sentarse a su lado sobre el brazo del sillón. Pasó una mano descuidadamente por sus hombros, mientras le entregaba el vaso.

_-Es para ti. Es agua mineral_. -Murmuró muy cerca de su oído para que nadie más escuchara.

_-Gracias..._ -Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, mientras le daba un sorbo al líquido burbujeante. No era gran cosa, pero para él significaba mucho. Ese simple gesto le hizo sentir un aleteo en el estómago, cuando comprendió que Ander se preocupaba por él.

Omar prendió un cigarro e inhaló una profunda bocanada para enseguida expulsar el humo haciendo _“aros”_ con la boca. Ander le quitó el cigarro de los dedos, como solía hacerlo cuando estaban juntos, mientras charlaba y reía con sus colegas. Fumó un par de veces antes de regresarle el cigarro nuevamente. Ander se veía feliz y relajado. Y el verlo así, pasando un buen rato con estos nuevos amigos que había hecho, era algo completamente nuevo para Omar.

Omar se descubrió riéndose a carcajadas más de una vez, disfrutando como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Por supuesto mucho tenía que ver el que Ander estuviera a su lado rozando su pierna contra la suya, o descansando despreocupadamente su mano sobre sus hombros. Esos roces inocentes lo tenían al límite, haciéndolo sentir vivo una vez más.

Omar miró su reloj, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo tarde que era. Se la estaba pasando tan bien que no quería marcharse, pero su vuelo salía al día siguiente y todavía tenía que preparar su maleta y arreglar un par de cosas antes. Ander se dio cuenta y le preguntó en voz baja:

_-¿Está todo bien?_

_-Sí... Es solo que creo que debería marcharme, como sabes, mañana sale mi vuelo y todavía tengo algunas cosas por hacer._

- _Ya.._. -Asintió, pero a Omar no le pasó por alto la desilusión que vio en su mirada.

Iba a responderle que podía quedarse un rato más, cuando escuchó la voz de Tom.

_-Hey, Ander... Parece que has flechado a ese tío. Lleva más de cinco minutos mirándote fijamente._

Omar sintió una desagradable sensación al escucharlo, pero como pudo, lo disimuló. Miró en la dirección que Tom había señalado, y se quedó de piedra. Dio gracias mentalmente de estar sentado, porque de lo contrario, estaba seguro de que sus piernas no lo habrían sostenido.

A unos siete metros de distancia, Keith los observaba sin parpadear; y a su lado estaban Jules, Matt y Jackson mirándolos también. Cuando Keith se dio cuenta que Omar lo miraba, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse. Casi de inmediato, sintió cómo Ander quitaba la mano que había estado descansando sobre sus hombros los últimos minutos y se apartaba ligeramente. Omar se volvió para mirarlo y lo que vio en los ojos de Ander lo hizo estremecerse.

Ander tenía los labios apretados y la sonrisa había desaparecido por completo de su rostro. Lo vio dar un trago a la cerveza antes de volver a mirarlo. Omar se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado, no quería que Ander pensara que Keith podía seguir siendo un obstáculo en esta incipiente relación de amistad que estaban reconstruyendo, pero, por otra parte, no podía dejar que Keith se marchara así después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Era su oportunidad de hablar con él y aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

_-Ander... Escucha, necesito hablar con él._ -Musitó, tocándole el brazo.

Ander dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona imperceptible a los ojos de los demás, pero no para Omar. Curvó los labios hacia abajo en una mueca, mientras asentía.

_-¿Y a mí que me dices?_ -Respondió con brusquedad. _-No tienes por qué darme ninguna explicación... después de todo, solo somos amigos._

_-Jodeeer, Ander... por favor no te pongas así._

_-Voy al baño... -_ Murmuró poniéndose de pie, y sin mirar atrás, comenzó a alejarse.

Omar soltó un suspiro, llevándose las manos a la cara. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Tom y Josh lo miraban con curiosidad. No habían perdido un solo detalle de lo que acababa de suceder, pero no se atrevieron a decirle nada.

_-Ahora vuelvo..._ -Murmuró, alejándose de ellos.

Era el momento de tomar una decisión. Se detuvo por unos segundos mirando hacia ambas direcciones. Podía seguir a Keith quien se había dirigido hacia la salida, o dirigirse hacia los baños para ir tras Ander. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y apretando la mandíbula, comenzó a alejarse con pasos firmes.

*******


	42. Siempre has sido tú

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> El capítulo 42 está arriba.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten!
> 
> xoxo

*******

_-Ander... Escucha, necesito hablar con él._ -Musitó, tocándole el brazo.

Ander dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona imperceptible a los ojos de los demás, pero no para Omar. Curvó los labios hacia abajo en una mueca, mientras asentía.

_-¿Y a mí que me dices?_ -Respondió con brusquedad. _-No tienes por qué darme ninguna explicación... después de todo, solo somos amigos._

_-Jodeeer, Ander... por favor no te pongas así._

_-Voy al baño... -_ Murmuró poniéndose de pie, y sin mirar atrás, comenzó a alejarse.

Omar soltó un suspiro, llevándose las manos a la cara. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Tom y Josh lo miraban con curiosidad. No habían perdido un solo detalle de lo que acababa de suceder, pero no se atrevieron a decirle nada.

_-Ahora vuelvo..._ -Murmuró, alejándose de ellos.

Era el momento de tomar una decisión. Se detuvo por unos segundos mirando hacia ambas direcciones. Podía seguir a Keith quien se había dirigido hacia la salida, o dirigirse hacia los baños para ir tras Ander. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y apretando la mandíbula, comenzó a alejarse con pasos firmes.

*******

**Capítulo 42. Siempre has sido tú**

**_(Ander)_ **

Cerró la puerta con fuerza recargándose contra ella. Se llevó las manos a los párpados, mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. Después de unos segundos, caminó hasta el lavabo para echarse agua fría en el rostro y cuello. Mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo pensando en lo que debería hacer, escuchó unos golpes incesantes contra la puerta.

_-¡Está ocupado, jodeeer!_ -Gritó, secándose la cara con una toalla de papel.

La noche había sido perfecta hasta que ese cabrón había aparecido. De todas las jodidas fiestas de universitarios que había esa noche, había tenido que aparecerse justo en esta. Por un momento había logrado olvidarse de todas las cosas malas que aún pesaban entre Omar y él, y durante esas horas, había creído que existía una posibilidad real de que pudieran volver a intentarlo. No era tonto, y podía darse cuenta de que Omar también quería lo mismo que él. Lo sabía, por la forma en cómo había reaccionado a su cercanía. Había sentido cómo crecía esa electricidad entre ambos, haciéndose cada vez más intensa conforme la noche había avanzado.

A propósito, lo había cogido de la mano arrastrándolo entre la gente, y había imaginado por un momento que volvían a ser una pareja, y tal vez, por esa razón, inconscientemente no había podido dejar de tocarlo el resto de la noche. Desde que Omar había vuelto a su vida, se había dicho una y otra vez que debía tomárselo con calma. Que no debía permitirse volver a ilusionarse si es que no quería salir lastimado una vez más. 

Pero solo había bastado una mirada, para que su determinación se hiciera añicos. Aún después de tantos años, Omar seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en él, así como el poder de reducirlo a nada con solo una acción. Y hoy más que nunca, le había vuelto a demostrar que él no era, ni sería, su prioridad.

De nuevo, los golpes en la puerta se hicieron escuchar, esta vez con más fuerza. Y en ese momento, una idea cruzó por su mente.

_“¿Podría existir la posibilidad de que estuviera equivocado?”_ “ _Sería posible que Omar hubiera elegido ir tras él para hacerle saber que realmente quería intentarlo?”_

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa sintiendo cómo algo dentro de él se removía. Soltó el aire lentamente con nerviosismo y arrojó la toalla al cesto de basura antes de abrir la puerta.

No era Omar quien había tocado. Afuera había una fila considerable de gente esperando entrar al baño, y cuando lo vieron salir, comenzaron a increparlo debido al tiempo que había estado encerrado. Ander los ignoró, porque lo último que quería era iniciar una pelea estúpida, así que solo se limitó a fulminarlos con la mirada. 

Conforme se acercaba a sus colegas, la desilusión fue creciendo dentro de él al comprobar que Omar se había marchado. Intentó mostrar su mejor sonrisa reprimiendo las inmensas ganas que tenía de salir corriendo a buscarlo.

_-¿Todo bien, Ander?_ -Preguntó Josh acercándose a él.

_-Sí... ¿Por?_ -Respondió haciéndose el tonto.

_-¿Estás seguro?_ _Porque tu cara dice lo contrario..._

_-Anda ya, no seas pesado y pásame una cerveza_... – Pidió, haciendo una mueca.

Josh se encogió de hombros, e hizo lo que Ander le había pedido. Ander la abrió y se la llevó a los labios mientras escaneaba el lugar intentando inútilmente encontrar a Omar. 

_“Pues ya está... acabas de obtener tu respuesta”_ -Se burló mentalmente, intentando no demostrar cuánto le estaba afectando.

_-¿Y Omar?_ -Preguntó Tom, diez minutos después.

_-¿Tengo cara de ser su niñera?_ -Le respondió de mala gana.

_-Uy... alguien aquí está molesto..._ -Se defendió Tom. - _Pensé que estaba contigo viejo, porque se fue casi después de que tú te marchaste._

_-Pues ya ves que no es así..._

Sabía que sus amigos no tenían la culpa de lo sucedido, y que no estaba siendo justo al comportarse tan borde, pero no estaba de humor para ser cuestionado. Dejó la cerveza a medio tomar y decidió que había tenido suficiente por esa noche.

Se acercó a Tom, y le pasó el brazo por los hombros en un intento de hacerle saber que lamentaba su exabrupto.

_-Hey... lo lamento..._ -Musitó.

Tom chocó su cabeza suavemente contra la de Ander y asintió.

_-No pasa nada, lo entiendo..._

_-Vale... te veo más tarde, me marcho._

_-No creo llegar esta noche... -_ Respondió Tom haciéndole un guiño.

A pesar de que su buen humor se había esfumado, no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo. 

_-Bueno... menos mal que uno de nosotros sí la pasará bien esta noche._ -Comentó con un dejo de ironía, chocando su puño contra el de Tom.

Se despidió del resto de sus colegas quienes no hicieron ningún intento por retenerlo, porque lo conocían bien y sabían que nada de lo que dijeran lo haría cambiar de opinión. 

Cuando salió de la fiesta y el aire frío golpeó su rostro, se arrepintió de haber decidido marcharse por su cuenta y no esperar a Josh. A esa hora de la madrugada, tendría que caminar varias cuadras antes de poder encontrar una estación del metro abierta que lo llevara hasta el campus, porque la opción de tomar un taxi era demasiado costosa y no podía permitírselo, además de que tampoco tenía prisa por llegar. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar.

Encendió un cigarro y desanimado, comenzó a caminar a paso lento. No había rastro de Omar; simplemente se había esfumado. Revisó su móvil, solo para confirmar que no tenía ninguna llamada o mensaje de él. _“Tal vez en este momento está follando con él”_ -Pensó, sintiendo cómo los celos lo consumían. _“Eres un gilipollas... parece que nunca vas a aprender”_ -Se dijo a sí mismo mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarrillo.

Había avanzado apenas una cuadra y media, cuando escuchó unos pasos rápidos que se le acercaban por la espalda. Se hizo a un lado sin voltear, para que quien quiera que fuera, pudiera seguir su camino, cuando escuchó la profunda voz de Omar.

_-¡Ander! ¡Espera!_

Ander se detuvo en seco apretando la mandíbula, pero no volteó. Permaneció de pie con la mirada baja, pensando en todas las cosas que le gustaría decirle. Sintió la mano de Omar cogiéndolo por el brazo, seguido de un ligero jalón para obligarlo a que lo mirara. Ander se soltó con cierta brusquedad antes de enfrentarlo.

_-¿Qué quieres?_ -Respondió con gesto cansado.

_-Quiero que hablemos..._

_-Ya... ¿Ahora quieres hablar?_ -Se burló.

_-Ander... por favor; quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decirte... Quiero ser sincero contigo de una vez por todas... -Rogó Omar, dejando caer su mano sobre el hombro de Ander._

_-Ajá... quieres hablar conmigo ahora, después de que fuiste tras él ¿no?_

_-¡Jodeeer! ¿Quieres escucharme por favor? Si después de lo que te diga no quieres volver a verme, no te volveré a buscar._

_-Tú dirás entonces... -_ Ander resopló, dejando caer la colilla del cigarro al suelo para después pisarla con fuerza.

_-Necesitaba hablar con él porque no quiero perder su amistad y porque se merecía saber la verdad._

_-Ya... ¿Y cuál es esa verdad? ¡Ilumíname por favor!_ -Se mofó, endureciendo la mirada.

_-La verdad es que le tengo un gran cariño porque desde que lo conocí... Keith siempre ha estado allí para mí. En mis momentos más oscuros, fue él quien me hizo ver que era capaz de salir adelante..._

Ander sintió como si Omar le hubiera propinado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. A pesar del tiempo separados, Omar seguía teniendo el poder de lastimarlo. Una mezcla de emociones se apoderó de él, y todas ellas, eran negativas. Sentía rabia, ira, unos celos casi enfermizos le carcomían el alma. 

El hecho de saber que ese gilipollas era alguien tan importante para Omar, lo hacía sentir enfermo. Tenía tantos celos de él... sentía que le había arrebatado el amor de Omar; solo podía pensar en todas esas sonrisas, esos besos, esas caricias que Omar había compartido con alguien que no era él.

Nunca se había considerado un tío violento, pero en ese momento, lo único que le apetecía era coger a Omar de la camisa y empujarlo contra la pared de concreto. Necesitaba sacar toda esa rabia que lo estaba matando. En su lugar, apretó los puños y respiró profundamente.

_-De puta madre... Pues me alegro por ti._ -Siseó, apretando los puños; y soltando un resoplido, comenzó a alejarse.

_-¡Ander! -_ Omar se interpuso en su camino, obligándolo a detenerse.

_-Déjame vale. No me apetece seguir escuchándote. De verdad, Omar me importa una mierda lo que sientas por él._ -A esas alturas, era incapaz de mostrarse sereno.

_-Pues tendrás que escucharme._ -Lo retó, mirándolo a los ojos y Ander pudo ver la determinación reflejada en su rostro.

_-Termina de una vez entonces, para que pueda largarme..._ -Siseó, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Ander vio indecisión en el rostro de Omar, pero casi enseguida se recompuso.

_-Pues que a pesar de todo lo que Keith hizo, nunca pude enamorarme de él, porque al final, siempre fuiste tú..._

Ander dio dos pasos hacia atrás al escucharlo. 

_-¿Qué?_ -Murmuró, sin entender del todo.

_-Que siempre fuiste, has sido y serás el hombre al que amo. Tú y nadie más... en todo este tiempo no he dejado de quererte ni un solo día. Y... entiendo si es que tú ya no sientes lo mismo... pero tenía que decírtelo, no podía seguir guardándomelo._

Ander lo miraba atónito. No se esperaba que Omar le dijera tal cosa. Necesita procesarlo... quería asegurarse de haber escuchado bien... de no estar soñando.

_-¿No dices nada? -Susurró, bajando la cabeza._

*******

**_(Omar)_ **

Finalmente, se lo había dicho. Ahora todo dependía de Ander, pero por la manera en como lo miraba, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él. Tal vez, después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, Ander ya no estaba dispuesto a intentarlo una vez más. 

_-Ya..._ -Murmuró después de varios segundos en los que Ander permaneció inmóvil. _-Me parece que tu silencio lo dice todo._

Había jurado que Ander todavía sentía algo por él... Durante la fiesta y las semanas anteriores desde que se reencontraron, creyó sentirlo. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse sintiéndose devastado. Había creído que nunca más volvería a sentir este dolor, pero al parecer se había equivocado. 

De pronto, sintió las manos de Ander rodearle el torso y atraerlo hacia él. Sintió su respiración contra su cuello y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  
  


_-Omar... yo tampoco he dejado de quererte._

Omar se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, y pudo ver que Ander decía la verdad. La forma en como lo miraba, lo decía todo.

Ander lo empujó contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo. Omar no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en la magia que los besos de Ander estaban obrando en él; podía sentir su pulso acelerarse minuto a minuto bajo sus diestras caricias. La boca de Ander era cálida y exigente, y sabía a una combinación de alcohol con menta.

Podía sentir como su lengua se abría paso entre sus labios para reclamar la suya. Las manos de Ander se deslizaban por su cabello acariciándole la nuca, mientras sentía la fuerza de sus caderas frotándose contra las suyas, haciendo que la presión de la tela de los pantalones contra su polla fuera francamente insoportable.

_-¡Te quiero joder! Más de lo que puedes imaginar... -_ Volvió a susurrar contra su boca. 

Una espiral de sensaciones placenteras le recorrió el cuerpo; Ander seguía queriéndolo... la excitación iba apoderándose de él con cada caricia que Ander le prodigaba, haciéndolo olvidar por completo dónde se encontraban; el olor denso y embriagador de su loción combinado con su piel, le nublaba los sentidos. La firme presión del cuerpo de Ander contra el suyo era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había añorado escuchar esas dos palabras, y lo vivo que éstas lo hacían sentir.

Alguien gritando _“consíganse una habitación”,_ los obligó a detenerse en seco. Ambos respiraban agitadamente; Omar abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Ander.

_-Ander..._ -Murmuró contra sus labios. Lo deseaba, deseaba tanto a Ander que dolía. Su piso estaba relativamente cerca, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, le preguntó: _-¿Te apetece ir a mi piso? -_ Ander asintió, soltándolo de mala gana. 

Llegaron en tiempo récord. Apenas habían hablado en todo el camino; parecía que ninguno de los dos quería echar a perder ese momento con palabras. En cuanto entraron a su apartamento y Omar cerró la puerta, Ander se le echó encima. La espalda de Omar chocó con la puerta, mientras ambos se comían la boca a besos. Había deseado tanto volver a sentir los labios de Ander contra los suyos, que ya no era capaz de contenerse.

Sus caricias eran urgentes y necesitadas; las manos de Ander le recorrían el cuerpo intentando desvestirlo. Omar hizo lo mismo. En segundos, ambos estaban desnudos del torso, e incapaces de apartar las manos el uno del otro. Sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas; los besos eran descuidados y hambrientos. Incapaz de contenerse un segundo más, la mano de Omar bajó hasta la hebilla del cinturón de Ander. Con dedos ágiles, le desabrochó el pantalón y deslizó la mano dentro.

Volver a sentir la dura polla de Ander contra sus dedos era el mejor afrodisíaco que podía existir. Ander gimió al sentir el puño firme de Omar apresándolo entre los dedos. Con el pulgar comenzó a acariciarle la punta, deslizando el líquido pre-seminal por todo lo largo. Omar podía sentir la humedad en su propia ropa interior, y solo podía pensar en volver a sentir a Ander dentro de él.

Se estaba volviendo loco de deseo, así que, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se separó de él; lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hasta su habitación. Allí, se quitó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior de un solo movimiento y vio a Ander imitarlo. Ya no había ninguna barrera entre ellos, y por unos segundos, se permitió contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de Ander. Era tan jodidamente perfecto, que podría pasar toda la noche admirándolo. 

Ander caminó los tres pasos que los separaban y lo empujó ligeramente para hacerlo caer contra la cama. Omar tiró de él cuando se estaba acercando, abrazándose a su cuello y levantando la cabeza para acudir al encuentro de sus labios. 

_-Te echaba tanto de menos..._ -Susurró Omar antes de que Ander comenzara a besarlo nuevamente.

Esta vez, el beso de Ander fue lento y profundo; haciéndolo sentir una creciente urgencia en cada poro de su piel. Ambos estaban totalmente empalmados, por lo que disfrutaban de la sensación de frotarse uno contra otro. Mientras ambos se besaban y se movían para estimularse mutuamente, Omar pensó en la perfecta sincronía que había entre ellos. Se conocían tan bien, que no importaba cuánto tiempo habían estado separados, ya que sus caricias y sus movimientos eran tan espontáneos y naturales como respirar. 

Omar le acarició la espalda a lo largo de la columna vertebral concentrándose en ciertos puntos. Conocía a la perfección las zonas erógenas de Ander, por lo que sonrió satisfecho, al sentir cómo reaccionaba bajo sus manos. Luego cogió su culo y, abriendo más las piernas, lo apretó contra sí, en un intento de hacerle ver cuánto lo necesitaba. Nunca nadie había logrado hacerlo sentir como Ander; nadie conocía su cuerpo como él, y por esa razón, nunca había deseado a ningún otro tío con la intensidad con la que deseaba a Ander.

Ander tenía la mirada nublada por el deseo, y con los dientes y la lengua, comenzó a recorrerle el pecho. Omar sabía que le dejaría marcas, y solo de imaginarlo, hacía que se pusiera más cachondo.

_-Nene, fóllame..._ -Soltó. _-Necesito sentirte dentro de mí ahora._

Ander se detuvo por unos segundos, y Omar creyó ver un atisbo de indecisión en su mirada, pero rápidamente alejó ese pensamiento. Ander se incorporó, sosteniendo su cuerpo con los brazos, y eso le permitió a Omar abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche para sacar un condón y el tubo de lubricante. Se los entregó, y siguió besándole el cuello, mientras abría las piernas para recibirlo. Escuchó el _“clic”_ de la tapa del lubricante al abrirse y vio a Ander rasgar con los dientes la envoltura de aluminio del condón.

Involuntariamente su polla comenzó a gotear y a palpitar debido a la anticipación, por lo que, sin poder contenerse comenzó a masturbase suavemente, mientras esperaba ansiosamente sentir la polla de Ander deslizarse dentro de él. Cuando sintió el contraste del gel frío y los cálidos dedos de Ander acariciándolo, dejó escapar un gemido de placer. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez, que tenía miedo de no ser capaz de controlarse y correrse en cuanto Ander se hundiera en él.

_-Mierda..._ -Masculló Ander en voz muy baja.

Omar tenía los sentidos adormecidos debido a la excitación, por lo que apenas pudo ser capaz de registrar lo que Ander había dicho. Cuando sintió la ausencia de los dedos de Ander dentro de él, el vacío que experimentó, lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Ander estaba de rodillas frente a él con el condón en la mano, sin poder ocultar la frustración en su rostro. Omar bajó la mirada hasta la polla de Ander, y vio que estaba perdiendo firmeza.

_-Lo siento..._ -Lo escuchó murmurar, alejándose de él.

Ander se sentó sobre el borde de la cama dándole la espalda. Algo estaba mal, muy mal... pero su mente no era capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando. El sexo entre ellos siempre había sido espectacular, por lo que ver a Ander así, lo había dejado sin palabras. Se acercó hasta él, y tocándolo del hombro, logró formular la pregunta:

_-Ander... ¿Qué está pasando?_

Ander permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos antes de girarse lentamente para mirarlo. Tenía una expresión indescifrable, y soltando un suspiro, lo escuchó susurrar:

_-Perdóname, Omar, pero no puedo... ¿podemos intentarlo en otro momento?_

*******


	43. Fantasma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> El capítulo 43 está listo! Este es mi regalo de Navidad, así que espero que lo disfrutes!
> 
> Feliz Navidad y espero que estés segurx y disfrutando en compañía de los tuyos. 🎄
> 
> 💙🖤
> 
> xoxo

*******

Ander se sentó sobre el borde de la cama dándole la espalda. Algo estaba mal, muy mal... pero su mente no era capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando. El sexo entre ellos siempre había sido espectacular, por lo que ver a Ander así, lo había dejado sin palabras. Se acercó hasta él, y tocándolo del hombro, logró formular la pregunta:

_-Ander... ¿Qué está pasando?_

Ander permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos antes de girarse lentamente para mirarlo. Tenía una expresión indescifrable, y soltando un suspiro, lo escuchó susurrar:

_-Perdóname, Omar, pero no puedo... ¿podemos intentarlo en otro momento?_

*******

**Capítulo 43. Fantasma**

**_(Ander)_ **

Nunca le había pasado algo así y mucho menos con Omar. Si de algo estaba seguro era del amor que sentía por él y de cuánto le ponía el solo besarlo. Por esa razón, no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con la frustración que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Desde que Omar le había confesado que no había dejado de quererlo ni un solo momento, algo dentro de él se había liberado.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que pudiera procesarlo, pero una vez que comprendió el alcance de esas palabras, simplemente se dejó llevar. Recordó la sensación de bienestar que experimentó al volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos y el sentimiento de plenitud, al confesarle en un susurro cuánto le quería él también.

A partir de entonces todo había ido cuesta abajo. Había sido una avalancha de emociones imposible de detener. Los besos hambrientos, la necesidad de sentirlo cerca, la sensación de volver a probar su piel desnuda... todo había sido jodidamente cachondo, hasta el momento exacto en el que Omar le pidió que lo follara.

El ver a Omar retorcerse de placer bajo sus caricias suplicándole que se hundiera en él, fue suficiente para que su cerebro lo traicionara con grotescas imágenes de Omar y Keith en un sinfín de posiciones distintas, follando como locos. El solo hecho de pensar que ese cabrón había usurpado su lugar, y que había tenido a Omar dispuesto a entregarse a él, había sido suficiente para bloquearse. Ese pensamiento operaba como un balde de agua fría, torturándolo de tal forma que había sido incapaz de mantenerse duro.

Sabía que, así como él, Omar había estado con otros tíos antes, y si bien no era algo que le gustara recordar, nunca había sido un problema entre ellos. Pero esta vez era diferente, porque no se trataba de un polvo cualquiera; lo que había existido entre Omar y ese gilipollas, involucraba sentimientos de por medio. Y si era honesto consigo mismo, no tenía claro qué era lo que le dolía más, si su ego herido al saber que Omar había gozado con otro tío que no era él, o el dolor de sentirse desplazado. Pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, lo tenía loco de celos.

_-Ander..._ -La voz de Omar lo distrajo de sus especulaciones.

Sabía que debía decirle a Omar lo que le estaba pasando, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo en ese momento. No quería iniciar una discusión cuando no había pasado ni una hora desde que habían confesado que se seguían queriendo. Tal vez, si se esforzara un poco y dejara de comerse la cabeza, podría pasar página y no tendría que preocuparse de que algo así le volviera a suceder más adelante. 

Ahora lo que quería era aprovechar ese momento a solas con Omar, y si no era capaz de empalmarse, por lo menos podría abrazarlo como en los viejos tiempos hasta que ambos se quedaran dormidos.

_-Hey..._ -Esbozó una media sonrisa antes de hablar. _\- ¿Me perdonas?_ _Es que estoy un poco cansado y creo que bebí un poco más de la cuenta._

_-No tengo nada que perdonarte... -_ Musitó Omar. 

Ander se sentía terriblemente mal por haber cortado el rollo de esa manera, y podía darse cuenta de lo afectado que estaba Omar, pero necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos para no permitir que eso le siguiera afectando.

- _¿Podríamos tumbarnos un rato? ¿Por fa? -_ Pidió en voz baja. 

Vio a Omar bajar la mirada antes de asentir.

Ander se tumbó en la cama, y abriendo los brazos, le hizo una señal para que se acurrucara entre ellos. Omar no lo dudó y se acercó hasta acomodarse de espaldas a él. Ander le rodeó el torso, y con las yemas de los dedos, comenzó a trazar suaves caricias por su piel. Por varios minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que después de un rato, Ander murmuró:

_-Sé que en unas horas sale tu vuelo, pero, si no te importa, me gustaría pasar la noche aquí, contigo. Me puedo ir mañana muy temprano..._

_-Eso estaría bien... Y no necesitas irte, puedes quedarte aquí... -Murmuró Omar, dándole un beso en el brazo._

_-Vale... -_ Murmuró Ander, cerrando los ojos. Se sentía tan cómodo con Omar entre sus brazos, que se permitió disfrutar de ese momento, hasta que la voz preocupada de Omar le hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente.

_-Ander... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Dime la verdad_... -Se giró para verlo a la cara. _-¿Ya no te molo? ¿Es eso? ¿Te diste cuenta de que ya no te pongo como antes?_

Omar no podía ocultar la angustia reflejada en su mirada, así que Ander se apresuró a sacarlo de su error.

- _Anda ya... ¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que no es eso._

_-Si no es eso, entonces, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? El sexo entre nosotros siempre fue guay, y tiene meses desde la última vez que follamos... ¿En serio me vas a decir que es porque estás cansado?_

Ander se mordió los labios, desviando la mirada.

_-Si de verdad es cierto que tus sentimientos hacia mí no han cambiado, y si queremos hacer las cosas bien esta vez, deberías decirme lo que en realidad te pasa..._

Ander respiró profundamente. Omar tenía razón. Si quería que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos, necesitaba ser sincero con él. Necesitaba decirle lo que le estaba atormentando. Se recargó contra la cabecera de la cama y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con la almohada que sostenía en su regazo.

_-Tienes razón... no es eso lo que me pasa._ -Murmuró después de un tiempo.

_-¿Qué es entonces?_ -Omar estaba sentando frente a él, y había comenzado a morderse las uñas sin darse cuenta.

Ander lo miró a los ojos, y le confesó:

_-¡Que estoy loco de celos... joder! Que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que ese cabrón te haya tenido._

La cara de Omar reflejaba sorpresa. Era un hecho que no lo había considerado ni por un momento; lo vio apretar la mandíbula con fuerza y morderse el labio inferior.

_-Ander... No sabía que eso te lastimaría..._ -Susurró, tomándolo de la mano. - _Y tal vez no sirva de mucho lo que te voy a decir, pero... durante todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos él nunca me folló._

Ander se soltó de la mano de Omar y comenzó a frotarse los párpados, intentando procesar lo que Omar acababa de decirle. Unos segundos después, lo miró estudiando sus facciones. Quería creerle, pero lo que Omar decía, le parecía inverosímil. Tal vez lo había dicho porque sabía que eso era lo que él quería escuchar, porque no podía creer que, durante todo ese tiempo eso no hubiera sucedido.

_-Ander, mírame._ -Omar susurró. _-Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Nunca me entregué a él porque había algo que me retenía para hacerlo... Y esos eran mis sentimientos por ti._

_-¿Estás hablando en serio?_ -Susurró, perdiéndose en la profundidad de su mirada.

_-No podía hacerlo... Esa es la verdad._

_-¿Estás diciendo que durante todos estos meses, vosotros nunca tuvisteis sexo? Lo siento, pero no te creo..._

_-¡Hey! Escúchame... No es eso lo que dije. No te voy a mentir, tuvimos sexo, sí... pero no con la frecuencia que imaginas. Y las pocas veces que lo hicimos, él nunca me folló._

Ander tenía la boca seca. Quería terminar con esa charla porque aún cuando fuera verdad, era doloroso escucharlo. 

- _Ya..._ -Murmuró. - _Probablemente todo esto te parezca una gilipollez... Y más si te pones a pensar que cuando recién viniste a vivir a esta ciudad y yo me quedé en Madrid, ambos teníamos una relación abierta... pero esta vez es diferente. Con él es diferente, Omar..._

_-Lo sé... y lo siento. -_ Murmuró Omar. _-Solo quiero que sepas que ahora que sé qué es lo que te pasa, podemos superarlo juntos._

_-¿Cómo?_

Omar se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa haciendo que el ambiente se relajara un poco.

_-Pues que no me importa si tenemos que esperar... Quiero decir, tú sabes que me flipa follar contigo, pero eso no es lo más importante... Que si solo me abrazas y me dices que me quieres, eso es suficiente para mi..._

_-¿De verdad, Omar?_

_-Claro... Además, ¿no será así por siempre no?_ -Bromeó, haciendo que Ander riera también. _Aunque... siempre podemos intercambiar los papeles... ya sabes cuánto me molaba cuando eso sucedía... y a ti también si no mal recuerdo._

_-Imbécil..._ -Ander sonrió, dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza, para después atraerlo y besarlo brevemente en los labios. _-Eso estaría bien..._

_-¿Qué? -Omar sonrió contra sus labios. -¿Lo de esperar o lo de intercambiar papeles?_

_-Las dos cosas._ -Sonrió, acomodándose entre sus brazos. 

Volvieron a acostarse, y esta vez fue Omar quien lo acurrucó entre sus brazos. 

Estaba quedándose dormido, cuando escuchó la voz de Omar llamándolo.

- _Nene..._

_-¿Mmh?_ -Tarareó.

_-¿Ya estabas dormido? -_ Preguntó Omar contra su oído.

_-Estaba..._

_-Lo siento; vuelve a dormir._ -Musitó Omar, abrazándolo nuevamente.

_-Omar, escúpelo ya... Sé que no podrás dormir si no me lo dices..._ -Razonó, zafándose de su abrazo mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

_-Ya veo que me conoces bien..._

_-¿Todavía lo dudabas?_

_-Estaba pensando... en... Eh... Si has pensado cómo te gustaría que continuemos a partir de ahora..._

Al escucharlo, no pudo evitar que el pulso se le acelerara. Por supuesto que había pensado en ello, pero no se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta. Y el que Omar lo preguntara, le calentaba el corazón. Por eso, fingió que no lo estaba entendiendo.

_-No te entiendo, Omar ¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Pues a eso tío... Que quiero saber en dónde estamos parados. Si estamos juntos ahora... o..._

Ander curvó los labios en una franca sonrisa al ver a Omar luchando por encontrar las palabras. Cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, soltó una gran carcajada.

_-¡Eres un cabrón! Claro que sabías de lo que hablaba..._ -Omar se quejó, haciéndose el ofendido.

Ander dejó de reír, hasta adoptar un gesto serio, y entonces, le dijo con voz grave, - _Quiero ser tu novio Omar. Eso es de lo único que estoy seguro..._

Omar guardó silencio, mirándolo sin parpadear.

_-Quiero que estemos juntos..._ -Enfatizó, sintiéndose nervioso de pronto. – _Espero que sea lo que tú..._

Omar lo interrumpió besándolo.

_-Yo también quiero eso._ -Murmuró Omar contra sus labios. - _Eso es todo lo que siempre quise._

_-Joder... Por un momento pensé que me dirías que nos lo lleváramos con calma._ -Se sinceró Ander.

_-Ni de coña, nene... Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo separados. Ahora lo que quiero es que lo recuperemos._

Ander sonrió cuando Omar lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo suavemente en los labios. Se durmió entre sus brazos, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a un solo pensamiento. 

_“Novios... Somos novios otra vez."_

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_From @piper_ayuso Ig Account_

*******


	44. Una larga espera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola,
> 
> El capítulo 44 está listo. Espero que lo disfrutes.
> 
> xoxo

*******

Ander dejó de reír, hasta adoptar un gesto serio, y entonces, le dijo con voz grave, - _Quiero ser tu novio Omar. Eso es de lo único que estoy seguro..._

Omar guardó silencio, mirándolo sin parpadear.

_-Quiero que estemos juntos..._ -Enfatizó, sintiéndose nervioso de pronto. – _Espero que sea lo que tú..._

Omar lo interrumpió besándolo.

_-Yo también quiero eso._ -Murmuró Omar contra sus labios. - _Eso es todo lo que siempre quise._

_-Joder... Por un momento pensé que me dirías que nos lo lleváramos con calma._ -Se sinceró Ander.

_-Ni de coña, nene... Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo separados. Ahora lo que quiero es que lo recuperemos._

Ander sonrió cuando Omar lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo suavemente en los labios. Se durmió entre sus brazos, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a un solo pensamiento. 

_“Novios... Somos novios otra vez.”_

*******

**Capítulo 44. Una larga espera**

**_(Ander)_ **

Se despertó por culpa de los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través del gran ventanal. En el pasado, la vieja costumbre de Omar de dejar las cortinas abiertas había sido motivo de acaloradas discusiones entre ellos. No solo cuando se mudó a vivir con él y con su madre, sino también, cuando meses después, Ander se quedaba a pasar la noche con Omar en su pequeño piso en Madrid. Cuando Ander le recriminaba al respecto, -cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada-, Omar siempre terminaba alegando que debería agradecerle, ya que, de esa manera, podían aprovechar mejor el día no durmiendo más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Ander debía admitir que Omar siempre había sido un novio maravilloso; era el más dulce y cariñoso de los dos, y casi siempre estaba dispuesto a complacerlo. Cuando quería salirse con la suya, solo bastaba un beso o que lo mirara haciendo un puchero, para que Omar soltara un suspiro y terminara cediendo a lo que fuera que Ander le hubiera pedido. 

Pero en lo referente a las cortinas, Omar se había mostrado inflexible desde el principio. Así que después de innumerables alegatos, Ander había terminado dándose por vencido. Lo único que había logrado negociar, fue que los sábados por la noche, las cortinas permanecieran cerradas para que los domingos ambos pudieran quedarse retozando en la cama hasta bien entrada la mañana.

Dejó ese recuerdo atrás, y durante algunos segundos, se permitió disfrutar de esa cálida sensación de los rayos del sol acariciándole la piel. Aún con los ojos cerrados, estiró el brazo en busca de Omar, pero se encontró con las sábanas arrugadas y un espacio vacío a su lado. Entreabrió un ojo, pero la cegadora luz lo obligó a cerrarlo nuevamente, haciéndolo soltar un gruñido.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no dormía tanto y tan bien, y sabía perfectamente el motivo. El solo hecho de recordar la charla que Omar y él sostuvieron la noche anterior, fue suficiente para que una tonta sonrisa se instalara en su rostro. Se quedó muy quieto intentando escuchar algún sonido que le indicara que Omar no se había marchado aún, pero solo pudo distinguir los típicos sonidos provenientes de la calle.

El apartamento estaba en completo silencio. El único rastro que Omar había dejado era el delicado aroma de café que llegaba desde la cocina. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando aplacar sus rizos desordenados, mientras que, con la otra, comenzó a acariciarse la polla distraídamente. Unas cuantas sacudidas después, ya estaba totalmente empalmado, y frustrado, al rememorar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Cuando su estómago comenzó a crujir, recordándole que habían pasado muchas horas desde la última vez que había comido, apartó ese molesto recuerdo de su mente y se sentó en la cama.

Estiró los brazos para desperezarse mientras bostezaba aún somnoliento. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la brillante luz, escaneó rápidamente el piso en busca de sus boxers, pero no logró divisarlos por ningún lado. No fue sino hasta que miró por encima de la cómoda, que encontró no solo sus boxers sino también el resto de su ropa cuidadosamente doblada. Esbozó una sonrisa al imaginar a Omar levantándola del suelo y doblándola milimétricamente mientras lo observaba dormir. 

De un salto se puso de pie y caminó perezoso para vestirse. Se puso los boxers que llevaba la noche anterior, y cuando estaba a punto de coger su playera, una idea cruzó por su mente. Abrió el cajón de la cómoda, y ante él estaban todas las playeras de Omar perfectamente dobladas. Soltó una risita, al imaginar la cara que pondría Omar cuando se burlara de él al compararlo con Marie Kondo. Eligió una playera de algodón azul celeste, y antes de pasársela por la cabeza, se la llevó a la nariz. Olía a jabón, pero también olía a Omar. Soltando un suspiro, cogió su móvil y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Pasaba del mediodía, lo que significaba que Omar ya estaría cruzando el atlántico en esos momentos. Hizo una mueca al pensar que tendrían que pasar dos semanas antes de que pudieran volver a verse. Fue directo hasta la alacena y eligió una enorme taza blanca con la frase _“bésame, luego te explico.”_ La llenó casi al ras, y se dejó caer sobre uno de los taburetes frente a la barra de la cocina.

Le dio un sorbo al humeante café, dejando que el calor de la bebida envolviera su cuerpo. Estaba pensando en los eventos de las últimas horas, cuando una hoja de papel perfectamente doblada, junto con una llave enganchada a ese llavero que conocía tan bien, llamaron su atención. Dejó la taza a un lado y desdobló la hoja, sonriendo de inmediato al reconocer la caligrafía de Omar.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Durante todo el tiempo que tardó en leer la nota, no dejó de sonreír ni un solo momento. Cogió el llavero en forma de candado y jugando con él entre los dedos, se levantó para calentar las tostadas. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan feliz, y esperaba que esa felicidad durara mucho tiempo. Sabía que aún había un par de cosas importantes que tendrían que solucionar, pero esperaba que el amor que se tenían fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlas. 

Quince minutos después terminó de desayunar; lavó su plato y se sirvió otra taza de café. Se acomodó en el sofá y le marcó a Omar. Después de tres tonos, escuchó la voz de Omar a través del buzón de voz, _“ahora estoy muy liado y no puedo contestarte, así que ya sabes que hacer...”_ Movió ligeramente la cabeza curvando sus labios en una sonrisa y comenzó a grabar su mensaje.

_“Hey... quería decirte que he leído la nota que me dejaste y que... ya te extraño, joder! Estas dos semanas se me harán eternas. Llámame cuando escuches mi mensaje, ¿vale? Te quiero...”_

Estuvo un buen rato en el sofá disfrutando de la vista, admirando el Puente de Brooklyn y rememorando las veces que caminó por allí con Omar. Recordó también, el candado que pusieron, así como la decepción que experimentó cuando vio que había sido removido. El tiempo pasó volando, y cuando se dio cuenta, el café ya se había enfriado.

Se levantó del sofá, y decidió que era hora de marcharse. Sobre la sugerencia de Omar de quedarse esas dos semanas en su apartamento, la verdad es que no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, ya que el fantasma de Keith estaba siempre presente. Regresó a la habitación, y al mirar la cama con las sábanas revueltas, la imagen de Omar follando con Keith en esa misma cama, lo asaltó nuevamente. 

_“Me cago en la puta... ¡Supéralo ya, jodeeer!”_ -Murmuró cabreado, apartando ese pensamiento.

Se desnudó y entró al baño. Lo primero que vio fue el cepillo de dientes que Omar le había dejado, y sin poder evitarlo, un pensamiento amargo cruzó por su mente. _“¿él también habrá tenido un cepillo de dientes aquí?_ ” Masculló algo ininteligible y entró a la regadera, dejando que la presión del agua le masajeara el cuerpo. Cuando salió se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Se secó y comenzó a vestirse sin prisas.

_“Como haya sido... él ya es historia y ahora eres tú quien está con Omar...”_ -Le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo. 

Una vez que terminó de cepillarse los dientes, dejó caer su cepillo en el contenedor junto al de Omar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver los dos cepillos apilados uno al lado del otro. Era una gilipollez, pero por alguna extraña razón, esa imagen le hizo creer que sí que podía existir un futuro donde ambos estuviesen juntos.

*******

**_(Omar)_ **

El vuelo venía prácticamente lleno, pero parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado puesto que los dos asientos junto a él estaban vacíos. Así que una vez que el piloto dio el anuncio de que habían alcanzado los diez mil pies de altura, se desabrochó el cinturón y estiró las piernas para estar más cómodo. 

Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido de locos, y estaba seguro de que necesitaría un poco más de tiempo para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido. Todavía le costaba creer que Ander y él se hubiesen reconciliado, y aunque le parecía un sueño hecho realidad, sabía que no todo sería tan sencillo. 

Solo tenía que recordar la frustración y el miedo que experimentó cuando Ander cortó el rollo en el momento más cachondo. Los minutos que transcurrieron sin que supiera el por qué, habían sido jodidamente angustiantes, pensando en que ya no le molaba como antes. Pero una vez que supo la razón, la verdad es que tampoco fue más liberador.

Nunca pensó que su relación con Keith afectaría a Ander al grado de no querer o no poder follarlo, -según como quisiera verlo-, pero la verdad es que eso lo tenía mal. Probablemente en otras circunstancias, los celos de Ander le habrían parecido adorables, pero hoy no le hacían ni puta gracia.

La imagen de Keith apareció en su mente, haciéndolo sentir una punzada de culpa. La conversación con él no había salido como le hubiese gustado, pero por lo menos había logrado decirle cuánto lamentaba que las cosas entre ellos hubiesen terminado de esa forma.

_“¡Déjame en paz! ¿No te das cuenta de que no me interesa hablar contigo?” -Le había gritado Keith sin detenerse, cuando se dio cuenta que Omar lo había seguido._

_“Keith... Por favor, solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de explicarme...”_

_“¿Explicar qué, Omar? ¿Qué no sientes por mí lo que yo por ti? No es necesario... Basta ver cómo lo miras... nunca me miraste a mí de esa forma.”_

_“Lo siento...”_

_“Créeme, yo también...”_

_“De verdad lo intenté, pero no pude... y no quiero que pienses que te usé o algo así...”_

_“Ya se me pasará... No es la primera ni será la última vez que algo así ocurra.”_

_“Keith, no quiero perder tu amistad... Eres alguien importante para mí, y me duele lo que está pasando.”_

_“¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Omar? No soporto verte con él... En este momento no puedo ser tu amigo.”_

_Keith tenía razón. No podía ser tan puto egoísta pidiéndole que fueran amigos cuando sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía._

_“Perdóname”_

_“Que te vaya bien, Omar”_

_Omar se había quedado de pie, sin poder decir nada más. Mientras lo observaba alejarse, sólo deseaba que con el tiempo pudieran ser capaces de encontrar el camino de regreso a esa amistad que en un inicio habían forjado._

Cerró los ojos e intentó dejar atrás ese recuerdo, porque cada vez que pensaba en Keith, sentía un vuelco en el estómago. La voz de la azafata, preguntándole si le apetecía algo de beber, lo hizo abrir los ojos. Dándole las gracias, negó con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

El Aeropuerto de Madrid-Barajas estaba a reventar. Gente yendo y viniendo de un lado para otro, jalando maletas o simplemente esperando coger su vuelo. Recogió su equipaje y se dirigió hacia la salida para encontrarse con Guzmán y con Nadia. Como había llegado un poco antes, prendió un cigarrillo y se sentó a esperarlos. Iba a enviarle un _WhatsApp_ a Ander, cuando vio que tenía un mensaje de voz. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando escuchó la voz de Ander diciéndole cuánto lo extrañaba él también.

_< <Hey! Ya estoy en el aeropuerto... Estoy esperando que vengan a recogerme. Te llamo cuando llegue a casa de mis padres. <3 >>_

Le dio enviar y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo cuando vio que el auto de Guzmán aparcaba a unos cuantos metros de donde él se encontraba.

_-¡Hey, Macho! ¿Cómo está mi cuñado favorito?_ -Lo saludó Guzmán con una sonrisa.

_-Soy el único que tienes, Guzmán..._ -Le contestó bromeando, abrazándolo con cariño.

Nadia se acercó a ellos, con Marina a su lado, y antes de que Omar pudiera saludarlas, la niña corrió hasta él abrazándolo de una pierna. Nadia sonrió al ver la escena y se sumó al abrazo grupal.

_-Te hemos echado mucho de menos, Omar._ -Musitó Nadia contra su cuello.

_-Y yo a vosotros_. -Respondió sincero.

Las siguientes horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se sentía feliz de regresar a casa después de tantos meses. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado Madrid hasta que estuvo entre los suyos. Nadia había cumplido su promesa y no había dicho nada de su llegada, así que le expresión en el rostro de sus padres al verlo, no tuvo precio.

Su madre lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras le decía en árabe cuánto lo había extrañado, y a su padre -aún con su aspecto duro-, se le habían humedecido los ojos al verlo frente a su puerta.

Cenaron en familia; con Guzmán, Nadia, y su pequeña sobrina que cada vez estaba más grande y hermosa. Los felices abuelos, se desvivían por Marina consintiéndola en todo lo que la niña les pedía. Omar esbozó una sonrisa al ver a su padre transformarse en un abuelo cariñoso con su nieta entre los brazos, y solo por una fracción de segundos, imaginó cómo sería si él decidiera tener hijos en un futuro.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, su hermana y Guzmán se despidieron prometiéndole que pasarían a buscarlo al día siguiente ya que Rebe había organizado una reunión en su casa para darle la bienvenida.

Después de ayudarle a su madre a recoger la mesa, Omar se dirigió a su antigua habitación para desempacar y llamarle a Ander. El estar en casa de sus padres, se sentía extraño pero reconfortante a la vez, porque a pesar de que se había ido de casa muchos años atrás, esa sensación de bienestar al estar con ellos permanecía intacta. Podía recordar como si fuera ayer, cuando compartía esa misma habitación con Nadia; cuando ambos eran unos chavales que no tenían idea de lo que el futuro les depararía.

Se sentó sobre su vieja cama y observó las cosas a su alrededor. Todo estaba como lo recordaba. Incluso algunos de sus viejos libros estaban allí, intactos sobre los estantes del librero. Estaba a punto de llamarle a Ander, cuando su padre entró a la habitación, por lo que dejó el móvil a un lado y lo miró expectante.

_-Baba... me da gusto verte tan bien._ -Murmuró sintiéndose un poco cohibido. Su padre siempre le había impuesto, y mucho.

_-Omar..._ -Pronunció su nombre con ese acento tan característico en él. - _A mí también me hace muy feliz que hayas venido a visitarnos._

Lo vio jalar la vieja silla de madera que Nadia solía utilizar cuando estudiaba por largas horas, y se sentó frente a él.

_-Mírate..._ -Murmuró su padre después de unos segundos. - _Ya eres todo un hombre. ¿Cómo te va en los Estados Unidos? Me ha dicho Nadia que ahora no estás trabajando..._

_-Sí, bueno... Últimamente el curro me quitaba mucho tiempo y la paga no era tan buena. Así que decidí dejarlo y buscar algo mejor. Tengo algo de pasta ahorrada, así que... estoy bien, Baba._

Su padre asintió, mientras lo escuchaba. Y casi de inmediato, agregó:

_-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Omar. Por todo lo que has conseguido tú solo. Terminaste tus estudios con una beca en una de las mejores universidades y ahora eres un chico independiente._

_-Gracias, Baba..._

Su padre sonrió al escucharlo, y una vez más, lo sorprendió cuando volvió a hablar.

_-¿Y entonces... hay alguien en tu vida?_

Omar bajó la cabeza, mirándose los pies. Lo que estaba sucediendo era tan surreal que tuvo que pellizcarse el brazo con disimulo, para asegurarse de no estar soñando. _“¿Su padre le estaba preguntando sobre su vida amorosa, en serio?”_

_-Baba..._ -Musitó, sintiéndose incómodo. 

_-Omar, hace mucho tiempo que dejé atrás todos mis prejuicios estúpidos. Y sé que nunca te lo había dicho, pero quiero que sepas que entendí que no importa la persona que tú elijas, siempre y cuando esa persona te haga feliz._

A Omar le fue imposible contener las lágrimas. Primero, solo se le humedecieron los ojos, pero a los pocos segundos, las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. No eran lágrimas de tristeza, por el contrario, se sentía tan feliz que simplemente no podía parar de llorar.

_-Pues..._ -Comenzó, llevándose una mano al rostro para secarse las lágrimas. _-He vuelto con Ander..._ -Susurró muy bajito. - _No sé si lo recuerdes... es el chico que..._

_-Claro que lo recuerdo,_ -Lo interrumpió, esbozando una sonrisa. - _¿Y cómo está él?_

_-Bien, baba... Estudia arquitectura y ya está en el último semestre..._

_-Ya, pues me alegra escuchar que vosotros dos estéis juntos... Cuando venga a Madrid, tráelo a la casa. A tu madre y a mí, nos alegrará saludarlo._

Omar asintió, sin saber qué más decir.

_-Omar... me siento muy afortunado de que seas mi hijo._ -Su padre se levantó de la silla y para su sorpresa, lo abrazó. - _Descansa, que ha sido un viaje muy largo y seguramente estarás cansado._

Nunca se imaginó que a la primera persona que le contaría sobre su reconciliación con Ander, sería a su padre. Unos años atrás, habría desechado esa idea en un parpadeo, pero el ver la forma en cómo su padre lo miraba, hacía que todo fuera distinto ahora y que quisiera compartir con él todos sus sueños. Atrás había quedado ese padre punitivo y exigente; aquel que en una ocasión lo había golpeado por ser diferente. Hoy, podía ver a su padre a la cara y ver el orgullo reflejado en su rostro.

*******


	45. Una piedra en el camino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, el capítulo 45 está listo.  
> Ojalá lo disfrutes!
> 
> xoxo 💙🖤

*******

_-Omar... me siento muy afortunado de que seas mi hijo._ -Su padre se levantó de la silla y para su sorpresa, lo abrazó. - _Descansa, que ha sido un viaje muy largo y seguramente estarás cansado._

Nunca se imaginó que a la primera persona que le contaría sobre su reconciliación con Ander, sería a su padre. Unos años atrás, habría desechado esa idea en un parpadeo, pero el ver la forma en cómo su padre lo miraba, hacía que todo fuera distinto ahora y que quisiera compartir con él todos sus sueños. Atrás había quedado ese padre punitivo y exigente; aquel que en una ocasión lo había golpeado por ser diferente. Hoy, podía ver a su padre a la cara y ver el orgullo reflejado en su rostro.

*******

**Capítulo 45. Una piedra en el camino**

**_(Omar)_ **

Esos días de vuelta en casa habían sido un regalo. Todavía no podía creer que en dos días más estaría volando de regreso a Nueva York. Esas dos semanas en Madrid se le habían ido como agua entre los dedos y de no haber sido porque tenía unas inmensas ganas de ver a Ander, se hubiese quedado otras dos semanas más sin dudarlo.

Había sido increíble volver a ver no solo a su familia, sino también a sus amigos. El poder abrazarlos con fuerza y no tener que conformarse con hablar con ellos a través de una pantalla, le había hecho darse cuenta de cuánto los había echado de menos. Escuchar nuevamente las locuras de Rebe, el pasar tiempo con Samuel hablando por largas horas, esa complicidad especial que tenía con Lu... Habían sido días maravillosos al lado de todos ellos haciéndolo sentir nostalgia sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Llegó a casa de sus padres intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlos. Esa noche Lu había organizado una salida para ir a cenar todos juntos, y aunque originalmente era un plan tranquilo, la cosa se había ido de madre y habían terminado en el Teatro Barceló, bailando, bebiendo y disfrutando a tope. Cuando entró a su habitación cerró la puerta tras él, y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

No sabía con exactitud qué hora era, pero estaba seguro de que faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Estaba ligeramente mareado, pero en el límite exacto para sentirse feliz sin estar borracho. Había bebido, pero con moderación, ya que sabía que no debía sobrepasarse con el alcohol por lo que le había sucedido en el pasado.

Miró su móvil y cuando comprobó que faltaba poco para que dieran las cinco de la mañana, decidió llamarle a Ander. La diferencia horaria había sido un problema para que pudieran coincidir, ya que, entre las clases y el entrenamiento, Ander tenía muy poco tiempo para hablar, y cuando terminaba, era ya de madrugada para Omar. Por lo que habían sido contadas las veces que habían hablado, teniéndose que conformar con enviarse mensajes diariamente.

Se puso los _AirPods_ y dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mullida almohada, le marcó. En cuanto escuchó su voz saludándolo, cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa.

_-Hey... ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?_

_-Llegando a casa... Lu organizó una cena grupal, y después de varias copas, terminamos en el Teatro Barceló. ¿Y tú que hacías?_

_-¿Yo? Estaba leyendo un poco... Joder, qué ganas de estar allí..._

_-¿Eso significa que me extrañas? -_ Murmuró Omar sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

_-Sabes que sí... Ya quiero verte y besarte..._

_-¿Sí? ¿Y qué más harás cuando me veas? -_ Preguntó, sintiendo el subidón de adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo. Ander tenía esa habilidad de ponerlo a cien con solo una palabra.

Como respuesta, solo lo escuchó reír. Así que, insistiendo, volvió a preguntar.

_-¿No me lo dices? Que solo de imaginarte me estoy empalmando..._ -Susurró, llevándose la mano al interior de los boxers para comenzar a acariciarse la polla. La idea de tener sexo telefónico con Ander lo hizo emitir un ligero jadeo. _-¿Qué dices si nos hacemos una paja, nene?_

_-Me gustaría... pero ahora no puedo._ -Lo escuchó decir en voz baja.

_-¿Por?_ -Preguntó Omar, deteniendo el movimiento de su muñeca.

Ander carraspeó antes de hablar.

_-Tom te manda saludos..._ -Dijo a modo de explicación.

_-Joder... ¿Te estás quedando en los dormitorios de la universidad? Pensé que te quedarías en mi piso_. -Murmuró, haciendo una mueca.

_-Sí, ya... es que... al final preferí quedarme aquí. No tenía caso quedarme solo en tu piso y hacer el recorrido en metro todos los días hasta el campus._

_-Ya veo. -_ Razonó, sacando la mano de sus boxers. - _Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que nos veamos entonces._

_-Solo faltan dos días._ -Murmuró Ander.

-¿ _Es esa una promesa?_ -Omar se aventuró a preguntar, sabiendo que el tema de Keith no estaba del todo resuelto entre ellos.

_-Tenlo por seguro... -_ Respondió Ander con seguridad, haciendo que Omar sintiera mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago.

_-Oye tío, estaba pensando que molaría ir a ver a tu madre. ¿Crees que sea buena idea?_

_-Sí, claro. Estoy seguro de que le dará mucha ilusión verte._

_-Vale, pues no se diga más. Mañana me pasaré por tu casa para saludarla._

_-Vale, me cuentas qué tal te va. Te dejo porque Tom quiere que le ayude con algo._

_-Ya... Hablamos después. Descansa._

_-Tú también. ¿Omar?_

_-¿Mmh?_

_-Te quiero._

Omar sonrió al escucharlo.

_-Y yo a ti, nene._ -Murmuró antes de colgar.

***

Esa noche se cumplía una semana desde que había regresado de Madrid, y era la hora que seguían sin follar. La relación entre ambos estaba un poco tensa y era evidente que tanto él como Ander estaban haciendo todo lo posible por esquivar “ese campo minado” en el que se encontraban.

Cada uno tenía motivos diferentes para sentirse mal, y aunque lo habían hablado en un par de ocasiones, no habían logrado llegar a nada. Lo único rescatable de la situación, era la forma en como lo habían manejado esta vez. Con mucha más madurez y templanza, en lugar de arrebatos infantiles o decisiones precipitadas como solía suceder en el pasado.

Omar sabía que solo el tiempo acomodaría las cosas en su lugar, pero como la paciencia no era una de sus principales virtudes, decidió que esa noche intentaría solucionar al menos uno de esos problemas. El otro, -bajo su perspectiva-, era mucho más complejo y no estaba en condiciones de tomar una decisión al respecto. Por lo menos no por ahora.

Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y se recargó contra la barra dándole la espalda al barman que había estado coqueteando descaradamente con él desde que había llegado. Aunque no le había seguido el juego, tenía que reconocer que era agradable saber que le resultaba atractivo a otros tíos. Había citado a Ander en _“The Monster”_ un bar gay situado cerca de Christopher Street, -la zona gay por excelencia de Nueva York-. Miró su reloj y sonrió pensando que Ander no tardaría en llegar. Mientras lo esperaba, su mente lo transportó a la tarde en la que regresó de Madrid.

_Ander había querido ir al aeropuerto para recibirlo, pero Omar lo había disuadido para que se vieran directamente en su piso. Cuando llegó, Ander ya estaba esperándolo, y en cuanto atravesó el umbral de la puerta, Ander fue a su encuentro._

_“Hey... ¿Qué tal el vuelo?”_

_“Bien, pesado, pero bien...”_

_Ander le había sonreído rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, antes de comenzar a besarlo. En cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto, Omar se permitió olvidarse por un momento de todo lo que le preocupaba regresándole el beso._

_“No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos...” -Había murmurado Ander contra sus labios._

_Omar había hecho un esfuerzo por devolverle la sonrisa, pero al parecer no había sido lo suficientemente convincente, ya que de inmediato, Ander lo cuestionó, dando dos pasos hacia atrás._

_“¿Qué te pasa?”_

_“Tenemos que hablar...” -Le había respondido, sentándose en el sofá. -Ven..._

_El rostro de Ander se había descompuesto al oírlo, y al sentarse a su lado, Omar lo había escuchado murmurar:_

_“Que te has arrepentido...”_

_“¿Qué dices?” -Sus palabras lo habían sacado completamente de balance._

_“Eso, que te has arrepentido de que volvamos a estar juntos...”_

_“Anda ya, Ander. No digas tonterías...”_

_“Si no es eso, ¿qué te pasa?”_

_“Desayuné con tu madre...”_

_“¿Y? Ya me habías dicho que la verías, no entiendo cuál es el problema...”_

_“Se puso feliz al saber que estamos juntos de nuevo. Y me preguntó si eso significaba que también yo regresaría a Madrid al finalizar este año...”_

_En cuanto terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, había visto el cambio en la expresión de Ander. Lo había mirado fijamente a los ojos por un momento, antes de desviar la mirada._

_"Omar... Escucha. Hubiera querido ser yo quien te lo dijera, pero no tuvimos tiempo suficiente para hablar de eso. Pasaron muchas cosas esa noche, y luego, a la mañana siguiente, viajaste a Madrid, así que estaba esperando a que regresaras para que pudiéramos hablar"._

_"Ya.... Bueno, seguro que puedes imaginarte la cara de imbécil que puse cuando tu madre me lo dijo. Y ahora entenderás por qué estoy así.”_

_"Lo entiendo, pero ¿podemos hablarlo ahora, por favor?"_

_"Supongo que podríamos hacerlo, pero no estoy seguro si me gustará escuchar lo que vas a decirme"._

_"Omar ... Por favor."_

_"¿Qué, Ander? Solo dime algo. La decisión que tomaste ... ¿es definitiva?"_

_Ander había guardado silencio durante unos segundos antes de responder._

_"Eso creo..."_

_"Entonces ... ¿Cuál es el punto? Nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión ... Dime algo, ¿por qué me dijiste que querías ser mi novio si sabías que te irías de la ciudad en unos meses?"_

_"Porque ser tu novio es lo que más quiero, ¡jodeeer! Y porque pensé que tal vez podrías considerar la posibilidad de volver conmigo a Madrid ..."_

_"¿Qué estás diciendo, tío?"_

_"Omar ... por favor. No digas que no ahora. Solo te pido que lo pienses. ¿No extrañas a tu familia, a nuestros amigos, a nuestro país? ¿Realmente te ves viviendo aquí por el resto de tu vida? Quiero decir, esta ciudad mola; y sí, probablemente sea el sueño de muchas personas, pero no es mi sueño. Tomé esta decisión antes de que regresaras a mi vida "._

_“¿Y qué pasaría si te dijera que yo soy una de esas personas? Que sí es mi sueño vivir aquí._

_“Omar...”_

_“Pues está claro que una relación a distancia no es una opción. Ya has visto lo que nos pasó la última vez.”_

_“Lo sé, y no te lo pediría. Omar, escucha... falta mucho tiempo para que acabe el año y muchas cosas podrían pasar en el inter. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos por ahora y nos concentramos en vivir el presente?_

_“Vivir el presente dices...” -Había soltado una risa amarga al escucharlo._

_“Omar, solo te pido que consideres lo que te he dicho...”_

_“¿Podemos no seguir hablando de esto, por favor?”_

_No había sabido cómo reaccionar. Había esperado escuchar a Ander decir que su madre estaba equivocada; que no tenía intenciones de marcharse de Nueva York. Que no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo... Pero no había sido así._

_¿Regresar a Madrid? Eso era algo que no se había cuestionado y aunque lo hiciera, sabía de antemano la respuesta y la implicación que tendría en su relación con Ander. Por supuesto sobraba decir que esa charla había sido como un balde de agua fría, matándole todas las ganas que había tenido de follar con él._

Dejó atrás ese recuerdo cuando sintió el toque familiar de la mano de Ander sobre su hombro desnudo.

_-Hey... -_ Lo saludó, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar. _-¿Por qué me has citado aquí?_

**_(Ander)_ **

_Treinta minutos antes_

Era viernes por la noche, así que entre la gente que salía del trabajo para ir de regreso a sus casas, y otros tantos, que como él, saldrían de fiesta, el metro venía algo lleno. Divisó un espacio vacío y se dirigió hacia allí, sorteando a algunos pasajeros. Se recargó contra la pared del vagón y sacó su móvil. Leyó nuevamente el mensaje de Omar preguntándose por qué le había pedido que se vieran en ese lugar.

Después de googlear la dirección, tuvo una vaga idea de sus motivos, pero le resultaba raro de cojones que hubiese elegido precisamente un bar gay después de la semana un tanto complicada que habían tenido. Y no solo eso, sino que además de que su mensaje había sido escueto, al final, lo había ignorado olímpicamente.

_< <¿Tienes plan para esta noche?>>_

_< <No, ¿Por qué?>>_

_< <Excelente. Te veo a las 9pm _ _en 80 Grove St, West Village >>_

_< <¿Por qué no en tu piso?>> _

_< <Vístete sexy...>> _

_< <¿Por? ¿Qué hay en ese lugar?>>_

_< <¿Omar?>>_

_< <Omar, por qué coño no me contestas???>>_

Soltó un resoplido guardándose el móvil nuevamente en el bolsillo. Levantó la vista y captó el momento exacto en el que dos chicas lo miraban y cuchicheaban divertidas entre sí, por lo que abotonándose el abrigo, cubrió la ombliguera negra que llevaba, maldiciendo el momento en el que le había hecho caso a Omar al vestirse “sexy”.

Cerró los ojos un momento recordando los sucesos de esa semana. 

_En cuanto Omar había llegado a su apartamento y Ander se había acercado a él para besarlo, supo que algo andaba mal. Cuando lo escuchó decir con ese tono grave que conocía tan bien “tenemos que hablar”, lo primero que le había venido a la mente había sido que Omar lo dejaría. En segundos, se había montado toda una película en la que Omar le decía que era Keith el tío con el que quería estar._

_Así que cuando supo que lo que lo tenía mal era la indiscreción que su madre había cometido y no que estaba arrepentido de estar con él, pudo volver a respirar. Aún así, le jodía no haberlo previsto, porque si bien su madre no tenía la culpa, le hubiera gustado que Omar se enterara por él de su decisión de regresar a España._

_Sobraba decir que a raíz de esa charla, toda la semana Omar había estado callado y taciturno. Aunque esa noche Ander se había quedado con Omar, no había pasado nada entre ellos por obvias razones. Esa promesa de lo que le haría una vez que regresara de Madrid, se había esfumado por arte de magia. Y si era honesto, él tampoco se había sentido con ánimos para follar._

_Siempre se había considerado un tío seguro de sí mismo, y aunque se repetía una y otra vez que no debería afectarle lo sucedido entre Omar y Keith, y que debía creer en lo que Omar le había dicho, algo dentro de él, lo seguía frenando._

_Aún con el paso de los días, las cosas entre ellos siguieron prácticamente igual. Cada vez que Ander intentaba hablar sobre la decisión de mudarse a Madrid, Omar le cambiaba el tema. Uno de esos días en los que Ander había tenido la tarde libre, había cogido las llaves que Omar le había dejado y había emprendido el camino hacia su piso. Cuando llegó, notó la cara de sorpresa de Omar al verlo allí, pero no le había hecho mayor comentario._

_“Hey... ¿No te alegra verme o qué?” -Ander se había acercado hasta él para rodearle el cuello con los brazos._

_“No es eso, tío... Es solo que me sorprendió que vinieras. Pensé que hoy tenías entrenamiento” -Le había respondido, dándole un breve beso, mientras se separaba de él._

_“Ya... Es que hoy lo cancelaron y pensé que podríamos pasar la tarde juntos”_

_“Ya... que guay...” -Le había respondido, esbozando apenas una leve sonrisa. “¿Bueno y qué te apetece hacer?”_

_“No sé, lo que quieras por mí está bien...”_

_“Vale... Podemos ver algo en Netflix....”_

_Ander había asentido, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Omar se sentó a su lado y Ander le rodeó la espalda para abrazarlo. Omar había recargado la cabeza contra su pecho y de vez en cuando le acariciaba el brazo con la yema de los dedos provocándole escalofríos. A la mitad de la película, notó que Omar no estaba prestando atención, por lo que se giró hacia él y dándole un beso en la sien, le había preguntado:_

_“¿En qué piensas?”_

_“¿De verdad quieres saberlo?”_

_“Dímelo...”_

_“Pensaba en lo que me dijiste el día que regresé. Que nos concentráramos en el presente porque muchas cosas podrían pasar a lo largo de este año... ¿A qué te referías, Ander?”_

_“Pues a nada en especial. Solo estaba intentando aligerar el momento...”_

_“Ya... ¿Era eso o es que piensas que podríamos volver a separarnos? Y que por esa razón, no vale la pena hablar de ello?”_

_“Anda ya... ¿Qué dices Omar? Por supuesto que no pienso eso. De hecho, he pensado que si tú no quieres moverte de aquí, yo podría quedarme...”_

_Omar se había separado de él, para mirarlo a los ojos._

_“¿Qué?”_

_Ander se había encogido de hombros para restarle importancia._

_“Pues eso, que yo quiero estar contigo, y si tú no quieres mudarte ahora, yo podría quedarme aquí...”_

_“¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Un año más? Que no, que no... Yo no puedo aceptar que te quedes solo por mí, cuando lo que quieres es regresar a Madrid...”_

_“Vale, Omar. Olvida lo que dije... No quiero comenzar una discusión por algo que todavía no sucede... Estoy seguro que encontraremos la manera...”_

La voz que salía del altoparlante indicando que estaban llegando a la estación _Christopher Street,_ lo regresó al presente. Inspiró profundamente y salió del tren. Cuando salió a la calle, miró el _GPS_ y echó a andar cruzando West 4th. Street hasta llegar a Grove Street. Cinco minutos después, se detuvo frente a la entrada del bar. Miró a su alrededor y vio a varios tíos vestidos mucho más extravagantes de lo que él había considerado su vestimenta, así que, encogiéndose de hombros, entró directamente al local.

A pesar de que el lugar estaba prácticamente lleno, no tardó en encontrar a Omar. Solo le bastó echar una mirada, para saber dónde lo encontraría. Recargado contra la barra del bar, Omar estaba bebiendo una cerveza. Se veía jodidamente sexy, vestido únicamente con unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Ander sintió cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esa vista, y sin dudarlo se acercó hasta él.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_-Hey... -_ Lo saludó, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar. _-¿Por qué me has citado aquí?_ -Cuando tocó a Omar, sintió la piel caliente y ligeramente resbaladiza debido al sudor, contra sus dedos, haciendo que la excitación que estaba sintiendo se agudizara.

Cuando Omar se giró, lo primero que hizo fue desviar su mirada hacia la mano de Ander que en ese momento descansaba en su hombro. A pesar de que había poca luz, Ander pudo notar la mirada extraña que Omar le dirigió; y a continuación lo que le respondió, lo dejó sin palabras.

_-¿Te conozco, tío?_

*******


	46. Juegos de Seducción

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... el capítulo 46 está listo.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Después de tanto drama y angustia, un capítulo así me parece que es justo lo que necesitábamos.
> 
> Como dice la canción de Soda Stereo... Juegos de Seducción.
> 
> xoxo 💙🖤

*******

A pesar de que el lugar estaba prácticamente lleno, no tardó en encontrar a Omar. Solo le bastó echar una mirada, para saber dónde lo encontraría. Recargado contra la barra del bar, Omar estaba bebiendo una cerveza. Se veía jodidamente sexy, vestido únicamente con unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Ander sintió cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esa vista, y sin dudarlo se acercó hasta él.

_-Hey... -_ Lo saludó, alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar. _-¿Por qué me has citado aquí?_ -Cuando tocó a Omar, sintió la piel caliente y ligeramente resbaladiza debido al sudor, contra sus dedos, haciendo que la excitación que estaba sintiendo se agudizara.

Cuando Omar se giró, lo primero que hizo fue desviar su mirada hacia la mano de Ander que en ese momento descansaba en su hombro. A pesar de que había poca luz, Ander pudo notar la mirada extraña que Omar le dirigió; y a continuación lo que le respondió, lo dejó sin palabras.

_-¿Te conozco, tío?_

*******

**Capítulo 46. Juegos de seducción**

**_(Ander)_ **

Ander se llevó las manos al rostro por unos segundos, antes de responder.

_-Joder, Omar... ¿Qué coño haces?_

Omar se mojó el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua con toda la intención de provocarlo, y vaya que lo había logrado.

_-Creo que me estás confundiendo, tío. Mi nombre es Román._

_-No me jodas..._

Omar curvó los labios en una sonrisa traviesa, y acercándose a él lo suficiente para rozarle el lóbulo de la oreja, le susurró:

_-¿Y tú eres...?_

Ander lo miró por un momento sopesando sus opciones. Esos últimos días habían sido como caminar en una cuerda floja; un paso en falso y todo podría irse a la mierda definitivamente.

Tenía claro que esto no arreglaría los problemas entre ellos, así que podía pararlo en seco y decirle que no estaban para esos juegos, o podía olvidarse de todo lo que pesaba sobre ellos y acceder a lo que Omar pretendía. Sabía que esa era la manera en la que Omar le estaba diciendo que él también lo estaba intentando, así que, sin titubear, supo lo que haría a continuación.

_-Andrés, me llamo Andrés..._ -Contestó finalmente, mordiéndose los labios para ocultar la sonrisa.

La mirada de aprobación que Omar le dedicó fue todo lo que Ander necesitó, para saber que había hecho lo correcto. Parecía que después de todo, esa noche valdría la pena. Si Omar quería jugar, Ander se aseguraría de darle lo que quería.

_-Entonces... ¿Estás solo?_ -Preguntó, recargando ambas manos a cada lado del cuerpo de Omar, acorralándolo contra la barra.

_-Al parecer mi novio me ha dejado tirado..._ -Murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

_-Pues tu novio es un gilipollas, así que... ¿qué opinas si nos divertimos tú y yo?_ -Susurró Ander a escasos centímetros de su boca.

_-Vale..._

_-Bueno, entonces qué... ¿Me invitas una copa?_

Unos minutos después, Ander bebía un _vodka tonic_ mientras se balanceaba ligeramente al ritmo de la música. Omar estaba a su lado mirando hacia la pista de baile, cuando lo escuchó preguntar:

_-¿Bailamos?_

Ander se giró y posó la mirada en sus labios.

_-O podríamos besarnos..._ -Murmuró hasta cerrar el espacio entre ellos. Apenas había rozado su labio inferior, cuando Omar echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

_-Vas un poco rápido, ¿no te parece, tío?_

Dejando escapar un bufido de incredulidad, Ander bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Omar y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de los jeans, sintiendo como Omar reaccionaba ante su caricia.

_-¿Te lo parece?_ -Contraatacó, burlándose.

_-Joder..._ -Murmuró Omar, y cogiéndolo de la mano, lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

Ander se sentía eufórico. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era el motivo exacto; simplemente deseaba alargar lo más posible ese sentimiento. La música sonando a tope, las luces, la gente aglomerada bailando a su alrededor, y Omar pegado a él restregándose contra su cuerpo, le resultaba insoportable. Ese juego que Omar estaba jugando, le parecía tan jodidamente morboso que no quería que terminara.

Por una fracción de segundos, dejó de bailar para mirarlo a la cara. No podía contenerse más; lo necesitaba más que respirar. Porque tenía la sensación de que no sobreviviría un minuto más si no lo tocaba. Si no podía saborearlo. Así que, sin más, llevó ambas manos hasta el cuello de Omar y comenzó a comerle la boca, obligándolo con la lengua a separar los labios.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Omar sabía a alcohol, menta y tabaco. Se besaron hasta que sus labios se hincharon. Hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más. Se movía contra él a un ritmo que no era el de la música, sino el de su propio deseo. Hundió las manos en su denso cabello, apretándolo contra sí, dejando que esa necesidad que se había estado acumulando a lo largo de esos meses fluyera sin inhibiciones.

_-Vámonos de aquí..._ -Pronunció contra sus labios. - _Vamos a tu piso... Te necesito._

No fue necesario decirle nada más. Antes de que Ander pudiera darse cuenta, Omar lo estaba arrastrando fuera de la pista de baile, pero en lugar de dirigirse hacia la salida, Omar lo llevó hacia los baños. Solo lo soltó hasta que estuvieron dentro de uno de ellos y hubo cerrado la puerta con seguro. Omar lo empujó contra la pared y emitiendo un gruñido, lo besó. Tanto el gesto como el beso eran salvajes, exigentes. Todo era perfecto. Ander se arqueó contra Omar apretando sus caderas contra las de él para que pudiera sentir lo duro que estaba; esforzándose por encontrar algún alivio a la necesidad de sentirlo. Todo se reducía a ese instante.

_-Omar..._ -Le suplicó con los ojos cerrados. - _Vámonos ya._

Omar se echó a reír y apoyó su frente contra la Ander, respirando pesadamente.

_-Y dale... que no soy Omar, tío._

Omar empujó ligeramente su cuerpo contra él para que pudiera sentir cuán empalmado estaba, y en segundos, le abrió la bragueta para deslizar su mano y liberar su polla. Mientras le devoraba la boca, movía la muñeca con movimientos precisos, haciéndolo gemir de placer. Ander sentía que perdería el control en cualquier momento; las piernas le temblaban amenazando con dejar de sostenerlo. Cuando creyó que no aguantaría un segundo más, Omar se detuvo y le acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos.

_-Te pones muy guarro cuando estás cachondo ¿no?_

_-Jodeeer..._ –Siseó Ander contra el cuello de Omar.

Ander sentía cómo le palpitaba la sien debido al deseo; el estar en un espacio de dos por dos, solo Omar y él, morreándose y tocándose como dos adolescentes, era más de lo que podía soportar. De pronto, el brillo de humor en los ojos de Omar desapareció para dar paso a algo oscuro, haciendo que Ander tragara saliva. Le regaló una sonrisa extraña, antes de deslizar los dedos por la pretina del pantalón y tirar hacia abajo para liberarlo completamente. 

Sin decir una palabra más, lo vio ponerse de rodillas y colocarse entre sus muslos. Con una avidez desenfrenada, Omar lo acogió entre sus labios y comenzó a chuparlo; usando la lengua, los dientes y los labios, hasta cubrirlo casi por entero. Ander puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Omar y enredando los dedos entre su cabello, lo instó a que profundizara más. Cuando Omar gruñó y lo deslizó casi hasta su garganta, Ander tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no correrse allí mismo.

_-Por favor, Omar..._ -Involuntariamente separó un poco más las piernas, hasta donde los pantalones le permitieron, pero en ese momento, Omar se detuvo.

Lo vio ponerse de pie y mirarlo a los ojos. Ander podía ver cuánto le divertía lo que estaban haciendo, así que, cerrando el espacio entre ellos, le mordió el labio inferior haciéndolo emitir un gemido. En cuanto lo liberó del beso, Omar le puso ambas manos sobre el pecho, y le susurró muy cerca del oído:

_-Vale, ya veo que estás cachondo. Ahora te veo... Andrés_. -Y sin darle tiempo a que pudiera reaccionar, Omar abrió la puerta dejándolo allí. Empalmado y frustrado.

_-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?_ -Lo llamó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde puesto que Omar se había marchado.

Cinco minutos después, Ander salió del baño y comenzó a buscarlo. Miró hacia la pista de baile donde habían estado momentos antes, pero no pudo encontrarlo, así que se dirigió hacia la barra. Omar tampoco estaba allí. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y los sintió aún hinchados. Sacó su móvil y le llamó mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. Después de un par de tonos, escuchó la voz de Omar.

_-¿Ander?_

_-¿Dónde estás?_ -Preguntó intentando sonar tranquilo, aunque distaba mucho de estarlo.

_-¿Yo? Voy camino a mi apartamento, ¿Por? ¿Tú dónde estás?_ -Preguntó con voz inocente.

_-¡Omar no me jodas! Estoy aquí afuera, buscándote._

_-¿De qué me estás hablando Ander? ¿Afuera de dónde?_

Ander resopló al escucharlo. No podía creer lo lejos que Omar estaba llevando aquel juego.

_-Eres un cabrón... ¿Me has dejado aquí? ¿En serio?_

Ander escuchó la risa de Omar del otro lado de la línea, y casi en seguida, le preguntó:

_-¿Te apetece pasarte por mi piso, nene?_

_-Eres un cabronazo, ¿Lo sabías? Pero ya te vas a enterar... Voy para allá._

*******

**_(Omar)_ **

Durante todo el rato que estuvieron en el bar, Omar no hizo otra cosa mas que provocar a Ander. Era una necesidad tan primitiva y elemental que no había podido contenerse. Debía reconocer que el juego se le había salido un poco de las manos, ya que encerrarlo en una cabina de baño, no estaba dentro de su plan original. Así que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, decidió dar marcha atrás.

Dejar a su novio allí y salir corriendo hacia su piso, había sido una acción desesperada, pero no quería que su primera vez después de tantos meses, fuera así, en el baño de un bar. Sabía que Ander no tardaría en buscarlo, y no quería estar cerca cuando eso sucediera. Por eso, en cuanto salió de los baños, caminó a paso rápido hacia la salida. 

Estaba entrando a la estación del metro, cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Una vez que Ander le colgó, -no sin antes asegurarle que lo que había hecho tendría consecuencias-, supo que debía darse prisa para llegar al apartamento antes que él. 

Todo el camino de regreso hasta su piso, se la pasó rememorando lo sucedido en aquel bar, e imaginando lo que sucedería una vez que se volvieran a encontrar. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, corrió hasta la puerta y con dedos temblorosos introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Se desvistió en el camino hasta su habitación y abriendo la llave de la regadera, comenzó a ducharse. Lo hizo en tiempo récord, cuando salió, se secó el exceso de agua, y desnudo, se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Unos cuantos minutos después, escuchó que la puerta principal se abría, seguido de los pasos inconfundibles de Ander. 

_-¿Omar? ¿Dónde estás?_

_-Aquí..._ -Logró contestar. El corazón le latía a mil, y sentía cientos de mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago debido a la anticipación.

Unos segundos después, Ander apareció en el marco de la puerta. Tenía la nariz roja y las mejillas rosadas. Omar no sabía si era debido al frío o a lo cabreado que estaba. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, las palabras de Ander murieron en sus labios al ver lo que Omar estaba haciendo.

Omar estaba acostado de espaldas, jugueteando lentamente con su polla. Se lamió el labio inferior y sonrió cuando vio a Ander tragar saliva, antes de preguntar con voz ronca.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?_ -Lo desafió Omar, fijando su mirada en el cuerpo de Ander.

_-Eres un cabrón..._

Omar lo miró, mordiéndose las uñas en un acto reflejo. _-Era parte del juego..._

_-Pues ahora te vas a enterar..._ -Omar pudo ver el deseo, pero también una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro de Ander, lo cual lo tranquilizó.

Ander dejó caer el llavero sobre la cómoda y comenzó a desvestirse con mucha prisa. Para cuando se bajó los jeans, sus boxers tenían una gran carpa en la parte delantera; estaba tan jodidamente duro que le hizo exhalar un leve suspiro.

_-¿Fue divertido, no?_

Ander movió la cabeza como si aún no pudiera dar crédito a lo que Omar había hecho, y acomodándose a horcajadas sobre él, le susurró:

_-Solo te puedo decir que ésta, será una noche muy larga._

Ambos sonrieron ante aquella promesa.

_-Te quiero, capullo. Y quiero que lo nuestro funcione, porque no quiero volver a separarme de ti._ -Omar susurró contra sus labios.

_-Yo también te quiero, y sé que lo solucionaremos... Pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso._

**_(Ander)_ **

Ander dejó escapar un cálido suspiro y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Omar. Cuando sus pollas se encontraron, solo pudo emitir un gemido de placer. Se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo y estaba bastante seguro de que él y Omar encontrarían la manera de estar juntos. En ese momento, cuando Omar atrapó sus labios entre los suyos y profundizó el beso, se rindió. Si Omar quería vivir en Nueva York, Ander se quedaría también, porque no había forma de que pudiera estar sin él.

Ander tomó el rostro de Omar entre sus manos y respondió al beso con hambre. - _Te quiero... No te imaginas cuánto._ -Le dijo a Omar entre besos.

Conforme veía a Omar deshacerse bajo sus caricias, el fantasma de Keith reapareció en su mente, haciéndolo murmurar:

- _Quiero ver tu cara cuando te corras para mí... Necesito estar seguro de que no piensas en nadie más que en mí._ -Ander se sumergió más profundamente en la boca de Omar, haciéndolo gemir.

_-Por favor, Ander... te necesito tanto_. -Dijo Omar con voz ronca. - _Pero es más importante que tengas la certeza de que siempre has sido tú. Nunca podré entregarme a nadie más que a ti. Nunca pude y nunca lo haré._

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar para que cayera la última barrera. Amaba tanto a Omar que le importaba una mierda lo que hubiera pasado entre él y Keith. Después de escuchar la confesión de Omar, estuvo jodidamente seguro del amor que Omar sentía por él.

Omar era tan receptivo, tan jodidamente guapo, que no podía pensar en nada más que hundirse en él y sentir que le pertenecía ... Que ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Ander lo hizo rodar hacia su costado para que estuvieran uno frente al otro y luego deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos para palmear la polla de Omar, dándole un apretón.

_-Te necesito_. -Murmuró Ander.

_-Me tienes. Y no tengo intenciones de que eso cambie nunca, nene._ -Le respondió Omar mirándolo a los ojos.

Ander no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo, y mientras lo hacía, levantó ligeramente la pierna de Omar para tener un mejor acceso a él. Llevó una mano hacia los testículos de Omar para ahuecarlos en ella. Dado que estaba tan abierto para él, comenzó a jugar con uno de sus dedos contra el trasero de Omar, haciéndolo estremecer.

_-¿Te gusta eso?_ -Preguntó Ander.

Como respuesta, Omar le dio un beso profundo.

_-Espera..._ -Dijo Ander, soltándolo.

_-Qué...?_ -Omar gimió ante la pérdida de contacto.

_-¿Dónde está el lubricante?_

_-Allí, dentro del cajón..._ -Omar apenas pudo contestar.

Ander lo tomó y goteó un poco en sus dedos. - _Voy a hacer que te corras duro encima de mí._

Omar gimió en respuesta, y Ander sonrió al ver cómo Omar se excitaba con solo una frase. Después, puso sus dedos lubricados entre las piernas de Omar y deslizó solo un dedo dentro de él.

_-Joder, Ander ... no pares, por favor._

_-Ahora es mi turno de jugar..._ -Susurró Ander, haciendo que Omar se estremeciera.

Ander presionó la punta de su dedo para tener acceso a él, y de inmediato, la respiración de Omar se aceleró. Omar estaba tan jodidamente apretado, incluso más de lo que podía recordar...

_-¿Debería parar?_ -Le preguntó Ander con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_-No te atrevas..._ -Omar negó con la cabeza, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco del hombro de Ander.

_-¿Quieres más, eh? Ya veo lo agradable que es tener el control... -_ Murmuró con voz ronca.

Omar asintió contra su cuello, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Lentamente, Ander empujó su dedo en el cuerpo de Omar, mientras que, con la otra mano, acariciaba lentamente la polla de su novio. Podía sentir el pecho de Omar subir y bajar con una respiración profunda, y luego Omar pareció apretar el dedo de Ander. Ander movió el dedo un poco más, buscando el lugar que quería encontrar, y cuando su dedo rozó ese dulce punto, Omar se estremeció en sus brazos. Parecía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, y Ander solo podía sentir que este momento era mágico.

_-¿Te gusta?_

Omar gimió tan fuerte que a Ander le dieron ganas de besarlo. Entonces, volvió a acariciarlo, amando la reacción de Omar; su respiración se volvió superficial y rápida. Ander besó su sien, su mandíbula, sus labios, todo lo que pudo alcanzar. Dar placer a Omar era su actividad favorita en el mundo, porque cuando Omar estaba entre sus brazos, no había nada más importante que eso.

Luego, metió un segundo dedo con el primero y pudo notar cómo Omar hacía una mueca de dolor.

_-¿Estás bien?_ -Ander no pudo evitar preguntar.

_-Nunca he estado mejor.._. -Omar suspiró y se retorció contra él.

La polla de Ander palpitaba, y solo podía pensar que podría correrse con solo escuchar los ruidos impacientes que hacía Omar.

_-Hey... ¿Tienes un condón?_ -Ander tuvo que preguntar.

_-En el mismo lugar donde estaba el lubricante, pero... Ander... no necesitamos usarlo a menos que tú quieras._

Ander sabía lo que significaban las palabras de Omar, y eso fue suficiente para sentir cómo sus bolas se tensaban.

_-No quiero... Sería jodidamente increíble sentir tu piel contra la mía sin ninguna barrera entre nosotros. Te deseo tanto..._

Omar comenzó a trazar una serie de besos húmedos a lo largo del pecho de Ander, instándolo a que no se detuviera. Y casi de inmediato, los dedos de Omar se cerraron alrededor de su polla para bombearlo con su mano.

_-Ander, fóllame ahora..._

_-Ven, siéntate en mí..._ -Murmuró Ander levantando a Omar, hasta que ambos se sentaron en la cama. Ander cerró las piernas y apoyó la espalda contra las almohadas.

Omar parecía borracho de lujuria; su rostro estaba sonrojado, y sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Omar sostuvo ambas manos en la cabecera para permitir que Ander tomara el lubricante y rociara una generosa cantidad sobre su polla. Segundos después, cogió la polla de Ander y, alineándose sobre él, comenzó a bajar lentamente.

Omar permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos y Ander se dio cuenta de dos cosas; la primera fue la increíble opresión que Omar estaba ejerciendo contra su polla, y la segunda, fue la pequeña incomodidad en el rostro de Omar. Fue solo un momento, pero fue suficiente para que no le pasara desapercibido. La sensación de entrar en el cuerpo de Omar era tan abrumadora que tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Hacer el amor con Omar era todo lo que necesitaba. Y se sentía tan bien como recordaba... o incluso mejor.

Ander dejó caer la cabeza hasta que chocó con el pecho de Omar y respiró hondo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Omar, intentando controlar una oleada de emoción. Solo estar así con él, era suficiente para sentirse pleno. Cuando se dio cuenta que Omar no se movía, se obligó a abrir los ojos para encontrar en su mirada una respuesta. Omar curvó sus labios en un intento de sonrisa, pero en cuanto Ander se movió, inhaló bruscamente, como si le doliera.

_-¿Que esta pasando? ¿Estás bien, Omar?_

_-Sí, estoy bien... Es solo que necesito acostumbrarme. Ha pasado mucho tiempo..._

Ander no dijo nada. No era necesario hacerlo porque se había dado cuenta de que Omar había sido sincero con él. Así que solo pudo decir en un susurro:

_-Déjame besarte, ven..._ -Se acercó y tomó el rostro de Omar, llevando su boca hacia la suya.

Ander lo besó tiernamente, pero con hambre; al principio, rozó los labios de Omar muy suavemente, y luego, cuando Omar respondió con mucha más intensidad, Ander lamió la boca de Omar, saboreando su sabor. Al mismo tiempo, frotó primero los brazos de Omar y luego su pecho con manos suaves, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran hacia abajo hasta que rozó su polla.

_-¡Jodeeer! No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé..._ -Murmuró Omar contra su boca mientras Ander continuaba acariciándolo suavemente.

_-Te quiero... Nunca lo olvides._ -Ander susurró contra sus labios.

Como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, Omar comenzó a moverse lentamente. Ajustó el ángulo de sus caderas, y eso hizo que Ander dejara escapar un gemido. Echaba mucho de menos esas sensaciones; echaba mucho de menos a Omar. Extrañaba tanto su calor, la suavidad de su piel, los sonidos que hacía cuando hacían el amor... La manera en la que sus cuerpos conectaban como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro. Los sentidos de Ander estaban entumecidos debido a que el cuerpo de Omar se deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo por todo lo largo de su polla, inclinando sus caderas una y otra vez.

_-Omar..._ -Gimió Ander. Eso fue lo único que pudo decir porque cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba más allá de sus propios límites. Eso era lo que Omar podía hacerle.

Como respuesta, Omar empujó lentamente una y otra vez. Cada vez que se movía, Ander sentía que podría morir a causa del placer. El cuerpo de Omar apretaba su polla de manera asombrosa; No sabía si era porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, pero estaba tan apretado que era casi una tortura.

_-Esto... Esto es tan..._ -Ander luchó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, mientras ambos compartían besos descuidados, sus lenguas rozando y jugando una contra la otra. Siempre había sido increíble hacer el amor con Omar, pero esta vez se sentía diferente... - _Esto es tan jodidamente cachondo, Omar._

_-Tú lo eres... Puedo sentirte tan profundamente dentro de mí... me haces sentir vivo otra vez. -_ Omar respiró pesadamente. Y luego, inclinó sus caderas una vez más para buscar que la polla de Ander le rozara ese punto dulce.

_-Justo ahí..._ -Jadeó, Omar. - _No hay nada igual._

Al ver el gesto de Omar, Ander empujó más profundo, haciendo que Omar gimiera más fuerte. Vio que Omar se mordía la comisura del labio y aceleraba el paso. Todo era perfecto; y ser consciente de que Omar lo estaba montando para disfrutar de su cuerpo fue simplemente abrumador.

_-Haz eso otra vez..._ -gimió Ander.

Omar obedeció poniendo más peso en la cabecera y gimió también. En ese momento, movió sus caderas más rápido, follándose a sí mismo contra la polla de Ander, con más urgencia, buscando su propio placer. Ander deslizó sus manos para tomar el trasero de Omar para instarlo a que no se detuviera porque estaba seguro de que no podría durar mucho más.

Entonces agarró la polla de Omar y comenzó a masturbarlo. Ander echó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo un esfuerzo para no correrse aún. Jadeando, pasó la yema de su pulgar sobre la hendidura de Omar.

_-Necesito que te corras para mí, porque ya no puedo aguantar un minuto más... Me voy a correr dentro de ti ahora... Entonces, hagámoslo juntos... -_ Suplicó.

Los gemidos de Omar se hicieron más fuertes y Ander lo acarició con más fuerza. El rostro de Omar transformado debido al placer era más de lo que podía soportar.

_-Voy a correrme..._ -Gruñó Ander, llegando al orgasmo.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba disfrutando de esas agradables sensaciones que Omar le provocaba, sintiendo como las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo. Apenas unos segundos después, escuchó a Omar gemir y pudo sentir el semen tibio de Omar chorreando sobre su abdomen y parte del pecho.

Durante el siguiente minuto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ambos estaban exhaustos, tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Omar apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y Ander lo abrazó con fuerza. Ambos sudaban y no estaba seguro de si los poderosos latidos que escuchaba eran suyos o de Omar. Estaban bajando poco a poco del cielo, disfrutando de ese adormecimiento maravilloso después de una follada espectacular.

Si Ander hubiera podido, alargaría ese momento para siempre; todavía dentro de Omar, podía sentir cómo poco a poco su polla iba perdiendo dureza hasta que finalmente se resbaló con un leve movimiento que hizo Omar.

_-¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos?_ -Preguntó Omar en un susurro.

_-Cinco minutos más, por fa... ¿Podrías abrazarme mientras?_ -Ander murmuró contra su sien.

Omar solo sonrió, haciendo lo que Ander le había pedido, acomodándose contra su pecho.

A ninguno de los dos les importaba que estuvieran pegajosos por el sudor y el semen. Se habían reconectado de la manera más increíble posible, haciendo que ese sentimiento de complicidad que estaban compartiendo les diera la certeza de que no habría barrera alguna que juntos no pudieran superar.

*******


	47. Una noche inolvidable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> El capítulo 47 está listo. Espero que lo disfrutes!
> 
> xoxo 💙🖤

*******

Durante el siguiente minuto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ambos estaban exhaustos, tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Omar apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y Ander lo abrazó con fuerza. Ambos sudaban y no estaba seguro de si los poderosos latidos que escuchaba eran suyos o de Omar. Estaban bajando poco a poco del cielo, disfrutando de ese adormecimiento maravilloso después de una follada espectacular.

Si Ander hubiera podido, alargaría ese momento para siempre; todavía dentro de Omar, podía sentir cómo poco a poco su polla iba perdiendo dureza hasta que finalmente se resbaló con un leve movimiento que hizo Omar.

_-¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos?_ -Preguntó Omar en un susurro.

_-Cinco minutos más, por fa... ¿Podrías abrazarme mientras?_ -Ander murmuró contra su sien.

Omar le dedicó una sonrisa, haciendo lo que Ander le había pedido, para después acomodarse contra su pecho.

A ninguno de los dos les importaba que estuvieran pegajosos por el sudor y el semen. Se habían reconectado de la manera más increíble posible, haciendo que ese sentimiento de complicidad que estaban compartiendo les diera la certeza de que no habría barrera alguna que juntos no pudieran superar.

*******

**Capítulo 47. Una noche inolvidable**

**_(Omar)_ **

Se despertó al sentir los cálidos dedos de Ander recorriéndole la espalda. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, reacio a abandonar sus brazos. Se había quedado dormido contra su pecho después de haber hecho el amor, y era tan placentera esa sensación, que no tenía intenciones de moverse.

_-Hey, dormilón..._ –Murmuró Ander sin dejar de acariciarlo.

_-Mmh_... -Omar tarareó con voz ronca debido al sueño.

_-Me encantaría quedarnos tumbados en esta posición, pero, aunque no lo creas, pesas mogollón y ya se me han entumecido las piernas._ -Bromeó.

Omar le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se incorporó lo justo para poder mirarlo. Ander se veía radiante; los ojos le brillaban mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice. Omar dejó escapar un suspiro y Ander aprovechó el momento para besarlo suavemente. En cuanto la lengua de Ander comenzó a abrirse paso entre sus labios, Omar sintió que el aire se le quedaba atrapado en los pulmones, y la necesidad de prolongar el beso se hizo urgente. Ander pareció leerle la mente, porque lo apretó más contra él.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido en el bar lo hizo soltar una risita, haciendo que Ander lo mirara levantando una ceja.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué te ríes?_

_-Recordé la cara que pusiste cuando te dejé en ese baño..._

_-Cabrón..._ -Ander siseó, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

_-Podríamos hacer eso más a menudo..._ -Murmuró Omar, frotando su barbilla contra la mejilla de Ander.

- _Hmm_... -Gruñó Ander como única respuesta. _-¿Te apetece una ducha?_ -Preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

_-Vale..._ -Susurró, haciéndose a un lado para liberarlo.

Ander le dio un beso en la sien antes de ponerse de pie. Omar lo siguió con la mirada admirándole el trasero, y como consecuencia, una punzada de deseo le recorrió el cuerpo. Cuando escuchó que el agua comenzaba a correr, se puso de pie de un salto. Ander estaba en la ducha, recargando ambas manos contra las baldosas mojadas para que la presión del agua le masajeara el cuerpo. La espalda tonificada, el trasero perfecto y esas piernas ejercitadas gracias a tantas horas de entrenamiento, hicieron que Omar se mordiera el labio inferior ante aquella vista al tiempo que sentía cómo su polla comenzaba a despertar de nuevo. Ander era tan jodidamente perfecto que nunca se cansaría de mirarlo. 

_-Hey... Entra._ \- Ander extendió una mano al verlo.

Omar obedeció sin objetar. En cuanto entró a la ducha, Ander lo acunó entre sus brazos dejando que el agua caliente les acariciara el cuerpo. Por algunos segundos se quedaron así. Inmóviles, uno en brazos del otro. Ander descansó la barbilla sobre su hombro y Omar le rodeó la cintura con ambas manos. Cuando finalmente Ander lo soltó, fue para coger el gel de baño y verter una generosa cantidad sobre su palma.

Comenzó a frotarle suavemente el pecho con manos jabonosas mientras lo miraba a los ojos. A Omar no le pasó desapercibida la mirada pensativa de Ander mientras le enjabonaba el cuerpo. Nunca antes Ander lo había bañado, pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien, tan íntimo, que Omar se dejó hacer.

Cerró los ojos y su mente lo transportó al pasado. Parecía que había sido en otra vida cuando el cuerpo de Ander estaba diezmado por el cáncer. Había perdido tanto peso y se veía tan débil, que el pánico se había apoderado de él al pensar en la posibilidad de perderlo. Recordó aquella ocasión en la que lo había ayudado a bañarse y en lo difícil que había sido para ambos manejar esa situación.

_-Se me ocurre que en vez de ducharte, ¿qué te parece si ponemos la tina? Estarías más cómodo…_

_-Me da igual._ _–Había respondido hosco._

_-Pues bueno… la tina entonces_ _._

_Cinco minutos después, Omar había salido con una bata de baño en las manos._

_-Ya se ha llenado. Venga, te ayudo a quitarte la ropa y a ponerte la bata._ _–Le había dicho con una sonrisa, mientras se agachaba para desabrocharle las agujetas de los tenis._

_-No, yo puedo solo._

_-Está bien_ _. –Había respondido sin protestar. -Iré abajo para ver si tu madre tiene burbujas y ahora vuelvo._

_Cuando regresó con el frasco de burbujas, había visto a Ander con la bata puesta intentando ponerse de pie. Se veía sudoroso y más pálido debido al esfuerzo que había hecho al desvestirse._

_Se había acercado a él y sin hacer ningún comentario sobre su palidez, le había dicho:_

_-Anda, déjame ayudarte._ _-Le había pasado la mano alrededor de la cintura y antes de que Ander pudiera protestar, se habían dirigido al baño._

_-Quítate la bata y sostente de mi cuello para que puedas sentarte en la bañera._ _–Le había dicho en un tono que no admitía discusión._

_Lo había visto titubear, pero finalmente, Ander había bajado la cabeza dejando caer la bata al suelo._

_Era evidente el peso que había perdido debido a la enfermedad, pero al verlo sin ropa, Omar se había alarmado. Lo había abrazado cerrando el espacio entre ellos, para que Ander no se diera cuenta de cuánto lo había afectado verlo así. No quería mirarlo a la cara porque no quería que malinterpretara su expresión, pero la verdad se estaba cagando de miedo al darse cuenta cuán enfermo estaba; así que una vez que Ander estuvo sentado en la bañera, Omar le había dado la espalda un momento para recomponerse._

_-¿Está bien la temperatura del agua?_ _-Omar había esbozado una sonrisa antes de girarse para verlo._

_-¿Es repugnante, no?_ _–Había dicho endureciendo la expresión, pero con los ojos brillantes debido a las lágrimas no derramadas._

_-¿Qué dices, Ander? No hables tonterías._

_-Vete. No quiero que me veas así. No necesito tu lástima Omar._

_-¿Lástima? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_-¡Que te vayas! ¡Joder!_

_Por un momento había pensado en obedecerlo y salir de la habitación, pero al verlo tan frágil y a punto de derrumbarse, había avanzado hacia él con determinación._

_-¡No! ¡No me voy a marchar! ¿Te queda claro? Estoy aquí para ayudarte y el último sentimiento que me provocas es lástima…_ _-Le había dicho mientras se sentaba en el borde de la tina._

_Había esperado una reacción violenta de su parte y estaba preparado para ello, pero ante su asombro, lo había visto llevarse los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y comenzar a sollozar. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, convulsionándose debido al llanto mientras intentaba inútilmente controlarse._

_A Omar se le había roto el corazón, y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente sin importarle nada que no fuera consolarlo. Había permanecido así, hincado sobre las losetas, abrazándolo hasta que poco a poco el llanto había cesado. Omar se había limpiado las lágrimas antes de susurrarle:_

_-Nunca más vuelvas a pensar que siento lástima por ti. ¡Entiéndelo, joder!_

_Ander lo había mirado, susurrando:_

_-Estoy acojonado, Omar. No me quiero morir._

_-No te vas a morir, Ander. Eso no va a suceder…_ _-Le había susurrado tratando de convencerlo y de convencerse a sí mismo._

_Había cogido una esponja y humedeciéndola con el agua jabonosa, lo había bañado; frotándola primero por su espalda y después por el resto de su cuerpo._

Omar negó con la cabeza para apartar aquel sombrío recuerdo, y abrió nuevamente los ojos solo para toparse con la mirada de ternura de Ander.

_-¿En qué piensas?_ -Ander murmuró, lavándole ahora el cabello.

Omar sonrió al verlo sano y lleno de vida.

_-En que sentir tus manos sobre mi cuerpo es prácticamente todo lo que quiero en la vida._ -Se sinceró.

_-Joder.... -_ Murmuró Ander dejando caer las manos sin ocultar la sorpresa. _-¿Qué necesito hacer para escuchar más seguido este tipo de declaraciones?_

_-Ven aquí, capullo._ -Omar soltó un leve suspiro que se perdió bajo el chorro del agua, y enjuagándose el champú, atrajo el cuerpo resbaloso de Ander contra su pecho.

_-No necesitas hacer nada._ -Murmuró contra la piel mojada de Ander.

Segundos después cogió la botella de champú. Ander cerró los ojos cuando Omar comenzó a enjabonar sus suaves rizos tal y como Ander había hecho con él segundos antes.

_-Joder... Eso se siente bien..._ -Musitó Ander mientras Omar le masajeaba la cabeza. 

_-Omar..._ -Ander abrió los ojos. - _Que... te quería decir que... lamento no haberte creído antes._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_ -Omar lo cuestionó sin entender de lo que hablaba.

Ander no contestó de inmediato; parecía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas. _-Que me he dado cuenta de que soy el único para ti._

_-Ah... eso._ -Aunque Omar había intentado ocultarlo, sabía que Ander no era tonto y que se había dado cuenta. - _¿Entonces, podemos dejar todo eso atrás?_ -Finalmente preguntó. Todo ese tema de Keith había sido una barrera entre ellos, y no quería que ni él, ni ninguna otra cosa siguiera interponiéndose entre ellos.

Ander asintió. 

_-Solo quiero decirte que ahora entiendo que, aunque no hubiera sido así, eso no cambiaría lo que siento por ti. Nosotros ya no estábamos juntos... y tenías todo el derecho a estar con él y hacer lo que..._

Omar lo miró sorprendido. No podía creer que Ander estuviese hablando en serio.

_-Shhh... calla. Siempre has sido tú y eso nunca va a cambiar. Te quiero, gilipollas._

Ander sonrió al escucharlo. - _Te quiero, Omar._ -Y sin decir nada más, se acercó para besarlo. 

_-¿Regresamos a la habitación? -_ Sin esperar una respuesta, Ander cerró la llave del agua y abrió el cancel para coger un par de toallas. Le tendió una a Omar y comenzó a secarse con la otra.

Omar fue el primero en entrar a la habitación. Miró hacia la cama y la vista le hizo sonreír. Las sábanas arrugadas eran un recordatorio del increíble momento que habían compartido antes, y estaba tan absorto en esos dulces recuerdos, que no escuchó llegar a Ander. Cuando sintió los cálidos labios de su novio rozándole el hombro, y sus manos envolviéndolo por detrás, se recargó contra su pecho. Cuando sintió la mano de Ander bajar por su abdomen, dejó escapar un gemido ahogado. En el momento en el que Ander atrapó su polla, su cuerpo reaccionó ante el contacto, haciéndolo estremecer.

Omar se giró para mirarlo y rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Ander lo miraba como si fuera la persona más importante en su vida y él no podía sentirse más feliz.

_-¿Qué?_ -Murmuró, sus labios a unos centímetros de los de Ander.

_-Nada... Que estás muy guapo_. -Musitó Ander encogiéndose de hombros como si le restara importancia.

Omar puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

_-¿Entonces qué? ¿Te apetece volver a follar o prefieres dormir?_ –Ander le rozó los labios ligeramente antes de frotar la punta de su nariz en la mejilla de Omar.

Quería hacerlo, pero esta vez quería ser él quien lo follara. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había estado dentro de Ander, y aunque generalmente prefería que fuera Ander quien le hiciera el amor, esa noche quería que Ander gozara tanto como él lo había hecho.

_-Estaba pensando que... tal vez podríamos intercambiar... -_ Omar lamió suavemente el labio superior de Ander y pudo sentir un estallido de energía cerca de su entrepierna. _-¿Qué dices? Hace mucho tiempo que no te hago el amor..._ -Susurró frotándose suavemente contra su polla.

Ander dejó escapar un gemido suave, y cuando Omar levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos, vio que Ander lo miraba de esa forma que lo volvía loco.

_-Eso sería muy muy cachondo..._ -Ander susurró, mientras su polla seguía creciendo entre sus piernas.

_-Quiero que disfrutes tal y como yo lo hice antes. Quiero que sea perfecto..._ -Confesó Omar.

_-Si me tocas como solo tú sabes, estoy seguro de que lo será._ -Ander musitó contra sus labios.

Un brillo de diversión apareció en los ojos de Ander mientras sus dedos encontraban el camino hacia la polla de Omar. De inmediato, Omar sintió una ola de fuego en la parte inferior de su abdomen y exhaló con fuerza.

_-Me pone mucho verte así_. -Omar admitió, besándole el cuello. _-Ven..._

Cuando llegaron a la cama se dejaron caer, besándose y abrazándose como si la vida les fuera en ello. Omar se apartó un segundo para ver el rostro de Ander, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados. Era tan guapo y excitante, dominante y dulce a la vez... Dio gracias de volver a tenerlo a su lado, dejando de lado el pensamiento de que eso podría cambiar si no lograban llegar a algún acuerdo de en dónde vivirían. Ya se preocuparía de ello más tarde.

Acarició su rostro con la punta de los dedos, deslizándolos por las delineadas cejas y por el puente de la nariz para después bajar hasta sus labios. Ander le atrapó un dedo entre los dientes y después comenzó a chupárselo.

Unos segundos después, Omar siguió su recorrido por el torso de Ander, acariciándolo con los labios; besando cada milímetro de su piel. Se detuvo en una de sus tetillas lamiéndola y pellizcándola ligeramente con los dientes, sacándole una especie de gemido. Le encantaba ver cómo Ander se entregaba a él; sin reservas, abandonado a lo que él le hacía sentir, ajeno a todo lo que no fueran sus cuerpos.

Omar siguió su recorrido por el cuerpo de Ander hasta detenerse en su polla. Le dio un par de besos húmedos en la punta deleitándose con su sabor, pero sin introducírselo en la boca. La polla de Ander goteaba cada vez que Omar pasaba la lengua sobre ella; Omar hacía eso una y otra vez, haciendo que Ander se impacientara por sentirlo más profundamente. Lo escuchó soltar un gruñido desesperado, y segundos después, sintió la mano de Ander empujándolo ligeramente para instarlo a continuar. Omar le pasó la lengua por todo lo largo hasta detenerse en sus bolas, introduciéndoselas en la boca alternadamente, haciéndolo estremecer.

_-Jodeeer... Me encanta lo que me haces..._ -Gimió Ander arqueando la espalda hacia atrás, esperando el siguiente movimiento de Omar.

Omar sonrió y se detuvo para incorporarse. Ander gruñó y abrió los ojos; la frustración reflejada en su rostro.

_-Espera... Necesitaba esto._ -Explicó Omar, cogiendo una mullida almohada. - _Anda, levanta la cadera_. -Le pidió, mientras la colocaba debajo de su trasero.

_-Separa las piernas nene..._ -Le pidió Omar con voz ahogada, disfrutando del roce de las sábanas contra su propia erección. 

Ander hizo lo que Omar le pedía, mientras que, con una mano, buscaba el tubo de lubricante que se había quedado sobre la cama. Cuando lo encontró, se lo pasó a Omar mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_-¿Qué pasa?_ -Preguntó Omar con un dejo de burla cuando lo cogió. _-No me digas que no quieres que siga..._

_-Joder... Te necesito ya Omar..._

_-Ten paciencia... -_ Murmuró en respuesta. 

Omar dejó el lubricante a un lado y abriéndole más las piernas, lo dejó expuesto ante él. Una vez que lo tuvo como él quería, comenzó a torturarlo con los labios y la lengua, pasándola una y otra vez por el interior de sus muslos, por sus testículos; con cada caricia que le prodigaba, iba acercándose cada vez más hacia su objetivo. Cuando Omar presionó la lengua contra su culo, Ander jadeó, cerrando las piernas en un acto reflejo. Nunca lo había besado así; tan íntimamente, pero era algo que deseaba hacer más que nada en el mundo.

_-Relájate y confía en mí..._ -Le pidió Omar, separándole nuevamente las piernas, pero esta vez usó ambos brazos para inmovilizarlo. Quería darle a Ander todo el placer del que fuera capaz, quería demostrarle con cada beso y con cada caricia lo importante que era para él. Acercó nuevamente sus labios y comenzó a mover la lengua a su alrededor con movimientos lentos, provocándolo; y luego, forzó la lengua contra los músculos tensos de Ander para abrirse camino dentro de él, hundiendo su lengua una y otra vez. Ander se retorció contra el colchón, gimiendo.

_-Omar..._ -Jadeó una vez más. 

_-¿Te gusta?_ -Preguntó con voz ronca dándole un poco de tregua.

_-Ajá..._ -Fue lo único que Ander pudo susurrar, mientras se arqueaba pidiendo más.

Nunca había visto a Ander tan caliente. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados; y su polla totalmente dura, se balanceaba cada vez que movía las caderas en la búsqueda de ese placer hasta ahora desconocido. 

Omar se incorporó ligeramente y presionó dos dedos contra él, forzándolos a entrar. Ander gimió en respuesta levantando las caderas para brindarle un mejor acceso a su cuerpo. Una vez que los hundió completamente en él, comenzó a trazar movimientos de tijera para dilatarlo más, y en seguida, volvió a acariciarlo con la lengua. Todo lo que sucedía era tan caliente... Ander estaba tan jodidamente apretado, que Omar creyó que se correría en ese instante. Lo único que podía escucharse en la habitación, eran los gemidos roncos de Ander rogando por más.

Cuando encontró ese dulce punto que sabía que lo llevaría al cielo, Ander empujó su trasero rogándole con ese movimiento que lo follara más fuerte con los dedos.

_-Quiero tu polla dentro de mí ahora_... -Jadeó. Y esa petición fue suficiente para que Omar sintiera cómo un chorro de líquido pre eyaculatorio salía de él. Se detuvo unos momentos, haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse; respirando profundamente, hasta que lo logró.

_-Joder, Ander... casi haces que me corra._ -Gimió. 

Cogió el lubricante y esparció una generosa cantidad del gel sobre su polla y otro poco dentro de Ander. Sacó los dedos y se deslizó lentamente dentro de él con cierta facilidad. Por unos segundos no se movió porque el placer era casi insoportable, y porque necesitaba que Ander se adaptara a él.

_-¿Está todo bien?_ -Murmuró Omar, acariciándole los muslos.

Ander asintió entre ligeros jadeos. 

_-Voy a moverme despacio, ¿vale? De otra manera no creo poder aguantar mucho más..._

No tenía palabras para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo. Nada se comparaba con hacerle el amor a Ander. Ver cómo gozaba bajo sus caricias y saber con certeza que eso que estaban haciendo sólo se lo permitía a él, era una de las razones por las que quería ser el mejor amante. Quería que Ander disfrutara cada segundo. Se movió para hundirse en él, y después, salió completamente. Repitió ese movimiento una y otra vez, al ver el placer reflejado en las pupilas de Ander.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_-Omar... esto es increíble... -Gruñó, visiblemente excitado._

_-Me encantas nene... si pudieras ver lo que yo estoy viendo... Eres tan jodidamente hermoso..._

Mientras lo penetraba cada vez más rápido y profundo, Omar tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar. Cada vez que Ander gemía, era una tortura. Sentía que nunca había experimentado un placer así. No era la primera vez que le hacía el amor a Ander, pero estaba seguro de que nunca había experimentado un placer tan intenso. Cuando vio a Ander masturbarse, supo que ambos estaban cerca.

_-Córrete para mí nene..._ -Pidió Omar con un gemido ahogado, y casi en seguida, Ander lo hizo.

Era increíble la imagen que tenía delante de él. Ander apretaba los dientes y jadeaba mientras el último chorro de semen salía disparado contra su pecho. Con un gemido ronco, Omar finalmente sucumbió al placer, corriéndose dentro de él.

La cabeza le daba vueltas por el esfuerzo mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Se salió de él para dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo de Ander respirando pesadamente. Le dio un beso descuidado, el cuál Ander correspondió, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

_-Me parece que deberíamos hacer esto más seguido..._ _Había olvidado lo bien que se siente. -_ Murmuró Ander, acariciándole la espalda con la yema de los dedos.

Omar rodó sobre su estómago y se relajó a un lado de Ander. Ambos estaban acostados de costado mirándose uno al otro. Ander tenía algunos rizos pegados a la frente debido al sudor, por lo que Omar llevó su mano para retirarlos, sonriendo en el proceso. 

_-Te quiero... No te imaginas cuánto. -_ Murmuró Omar, cerrando los ojos. 

Omar comenzó a pensar en el futuro, y sin poder evitarlo el miedo reapareció. Era tanto y tan grande el amor que sentía por Ander que no sabía qué haría si volvieran a separase. Omar tenía claro que quería pasar el resto de su vida con Ander, pero no tenía la certeza de que su novio pensara igual.

_“¿Qué pasaría si se marchara a vivir a Madrid y después de un tiempo las cosas entre ellos no resultaban?” ¿Estaba dispuesto a dejar atrás la vida que había construido estos últimos años sin tener la seguridad de que esa relación funcionaría a largo plazo?”_

_-¿Qué piensas? Sé que no estás dormido..._ -Escuchó que Ander le preguntaba.

Abrió los ojos y se obligó a sonreír. _-Cosas._.. -Murmuró con voz ronca.

_-¿Y qué cosas si se puede saber?_

Omar lo miró por unos segundos, luchando contra lo que en verdad quería preguntarle.

_-Dime algo, ¿Cómo te ves en cinco años?_ -Le soltó, conteniendo la respiración.

_-¡Epa! ¿Qué pregunta es esa?_ -Preguntó claramente sorprendido, mientras se acomodaba mejor contra la almohada.

_-No sé... tengo curiosidad._

Ander guardó silencio un momento. Parecía que estaba meditando su respuesta. 

_-Me veo currando en lo mío. Tal vez para entonces ya tenga mi propio despacho de arquitectos..._

_-Ya..._ -Respondió Omar en voz muy baja, intentando no sentirse decepcionado ya que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.

_-¿Y tú?_ -Preguntó Ander interesado.

_-¿Yo? No sé, dirigiendo mi primera película..._

_-Estoy seguro de que así será Omar. -Murmuró, dejando caer una mano sobre la de él._

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que finalmente, Omar se armó de valor y preguntó sin mirarlo:

_-Ander... ¿Te gustaría mudarte conmigo?_

Omar levantó la mirada temiendo su respuesta, pero Ander estaba profundamente dormido. Minutos antes, Ander le había pasado un brazo alrededor de la cintura y ahora respiraba acompasadamente. Omar sonrió con un dejo de preocupación observándolo dormir. 

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón si fue demasiado cursi, pero después de todo el sufrimiento que han pasado, necesitaba escribir algo así.


	48. Be my Valentine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola,
> 
> El capítulo 48 está listo. Estamos llegando al final... así que espero que te guste.
> 
> xoxo

*******

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que finalmente, Omar se armó de valor y preguntó sin mirarlo:

_-Ander... ¿Te gustaría mudarte conmigo?_

Omar levantó la mirada temiendo su respuesta, pero Ander estaba profundamente dormido. Minutos antes, Ander le había pasado un brazo alrededor de la cintura y ahora respiraba acompasadamente. Omar sonrió con un dejo de preocupación observándolo dormir. 

*******

**Capítulo 48.** **Be my Valentine...**

**_(Ander)_ **

_-¡Hey!_ -Ander movió la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo para atraer la atención de Omar quien estaba sentado en la cama de Tom con la mirada perdida.

_-Perdona, ¿qué?_ -Respondió Omar mirándolo confundido.

Por su expresión, era evidente que no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho en los últimos cinco minutos. Omar parecía... pensativo, como si algo le preocupara. Físicamente estaba con él, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

_From @piper_ayuso Ig account_

Omar lo había acompañado al campus para recoger algo de ropa, ya que era viernes y habían acordado pasar el finde en su piso.

_-Te estaba preguntando que si debería llevarme algo más que tenis y pantalones de chándal. Por si te apetecía que saliéramos a algún lugar._

_-Ya... perdona. Sí, claro está bien._ -Respondió en voz baja mordiéndose las uñas.

Los últimos días habían sido maravillosos. Desde que Omar había iniciado ese juego en aquel bar, la relación entre ambos se había afianzado muchísimo. Atrás habían quedado las inseguridades, los celos o el miedo de que esto que estaban construyendo pudiera derrumbarse con tan solo una palabra. Ander sentía que las cosas no podían ir mejor. Tenía a Omar que era lo más importante, era el mejor de su clase y, por si fuera poco, había ganado el último torneo de _singles_ que recién había disputado.

Muy pronto habían establecido una especie de rutina bastante agradable, al menos así lo consideraba él. Cada vez eran menos las noches que pasaba en los dormitorios de la universidad porque prefería quedarse con Omar, aunque tuviera que levantarse una hora antes para hacer el recorrido en metro hasta el campus. Por las mañanas los dos se levantaban temprano, y mientras él se duchaba, Omar se hacía cargo de preparar el café. Desayunaban juntos, y después, él se iba a la universidad mientras que Omar se quedaba en casa revisando nuevas ofertas de la bolsa de trabajo que la NYU ofrecía para sus alumnos recién egresados. 

Cuando terminaban las clases, si tenía entrenamiento, se quedaba a dormir en el campus, pero cuando no era así, corría para regresar al piso de Omar. Generalmente, cuando llegaba, Omar ya estaba allí; entre los dos preparaban algo de cenar, o si estaban muy cansados, pedían comida a domicilio y se tumbaban en el sofá a charlar de su día hasta que estaban lo suficientemente cansados para irse a la cama. Y el sexo... Pfff... el sexo entre ellos cada vez era mejor si es que eso era posible. Algunas veces apasionado, otras tantas lento y tierno, pero siempre conectándose de una forma tan profunda que a veces le daba miedo. Miedo por la intensidad de su amor por él.

No habían vuelto a hablar sobre la posibilidad de quedarse en Nueva York o mudarse a Madrid, pero para él, ese tema estaba zanjado. Si Omar no quería mudarse, él no tenía problema en quedarse en la ciudad, aunque por lo poco que habían hablado al respecto, sabía que Omar no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión.

Era cierto que había declinado una muy buena oferta de trabajo, pero con las notas que tenía, estaba seguro de que podía conseguir algo igual de bueno. Y sí, si era honesto, extrañaba Madrid y todo lo que representaba. Extrañaba a sus padres, a sus amigos, su vida allá... pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo con tal de estar con Omar. Así que tenía pensado decírselo ese fin de semana y había preparado algo especial para hacerlo. Era una tontería, pero esperaba que a Omar le gustara. Siempre había sido Omar quien se caracterizaba por ser el más dulce y cariñoso de los dos, así que al menos por una vez, quería que los papeles se invirtieran.

Terminó de guardar el resto de su ropa en la pequeña maleta de lona, y echándosela al hombro, caminó hacia la puerta. 

_-Venga, vámonos._ -Murmuró, intentando no preocuparse demasiado al verlo tan callado.

Omar asintió poniéndose de pie. En cuanto Ander abrió la puerta, chocó con Tom, quien en ese momento entraba a la habitación cargando un gran cesto de ropa.

_-¡Epa! Cuidado, tío..._ -Dijo Ander, sosteniendo a su amigo cuando éste trastabilló.

Le quitó el cesto de las manos y una vez que lo dejó sobre la cama, se saludaron afectuosamente. Tom sonrió al darse cuenta de que Omar estaba con él.

_-¡Omar! ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí!_ -Lo saludó chocando su puño contra el de él.

_-Hey, Tom... ¿Cómo te va?_ -Saludó Omar, sonriendo abiertamente. 

_-Mmh... Sobreviviendo_. -Respondió dejándose caer sobre la cama. 

_-¿Y eso?_ -Omar soltó una risita al ver la cara de circunstancias de Tom.

_-Las clases me consumen... Y el poco tiempo libre que me queda, lo tengo que usar para lavar mi ropa..._ -Se quejó _,_ señalando con la cabeza el gran cesto de ropa que Ander había dejado a un lado. _-¿Patético no?_

_-Deja de quejarte. Eso no te pasaría si no dejaras acumular la ropa de todo un mes... -_ Intervino Ander, burlándose.

_-Claro, mira quién lo dice. Seguramente Omar te ayuda... Deberías dar gracias por el increíble novio que tienes... en cambio yo con Jenny... A veces puede ser muy perra..._

_-Calla... Que no sé que harías sin ella. Además, tiene su mérito por el simple hecho de aguantarte._ -Ander soltó, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

_Tom le enseñó el dedo medio y dirigiéndose a Omar, soltó:_

- _Así que tú eres el motivo por el que Ander está tan feliz últimamente, ¿no?_

Omar esbozó una sonrisa, y desviando la mirada hacia Ander, respondió:

_-No lo sé... Pregúntaselo a él._

Ander le devolvió la sonrisa antes de dirigirse a Tom. _-¿Qué dices, cabrón? Yo siempre estoy feliz... No te pudo haber tocado mejor compañero que yo..._

_-Si tú lo dices... -Murmuró Tom._

No había terminado la frase, cuando Ander le arrojó una pequeña pelota de goma con la que a veces solían jugar cuando el aburrimiento los consumía, haciendo que Tom lanzara un quejido.

_-¡Eres un cabrón!_ -Gimió, mientras se sobaba donde la pelota había aterrizado. _-En serio, Omar... -¿Cómo lo aguantas? ¿Oye, no podrías llevártelo a vivir contigo definitivamente?_

_-Sí él quiere... -_ Respondió Omar, mirando de soslayo a Ander.

_-Sabes que, si me marchara, me extrañarías porque no puedes vivir sin mí... así que no te hagas ilusiones, Tom._ -Contestó Ander cogiendo nuevamente su maleta.

_-Bueno, tenía que hacer el intento._ -Tom se encogió de hombros al escucharlo.

Omar se acercó a Tom para despedirse, y éste le dijo guiñándole un ojo:

_-Aunque supongo que este fin de semana lo pasarán en tu piso, ¿no? Para celebrar San Valentín..._ -Hizo una seña con las manos como simulando tener sexo.

Ander puso los ojos en blanco. _-Si lo preguntas para saber si Jenny puede quedarse aquí... La respuesta es sí. Me quedaré con Omar este finde y lo que él y yo hagamos no es de tu incumbencia, adiós cabrón. -_ Se despidió guiñándole un ojo. 

Ambos estaban saliendo de la habitación, cuando lo escucharon gritar:

_-¡Yo sé que me amas, Ander!_

***

Omar apenas habló durante todo el trayecto de regreso; estaba serio y ensimismado, y por más que Ander lo intentó, apenas había conseguido arrancarle unos cuantos monosílabos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que sería inútil seguir insistiendo, cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza contra su hombro quedándose dormido.

_-Hey... Ander, hemos llegado. -_ Omar lo movió ligeramente, cogiendo la maleta que estaba a un lado, antes de ponerse de pie.

Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que pudo enfocar el rostro de Omar quien le sonrió fugazmente. Ander asintió y lo siguió fuera del vagón.

Para cuando llegaron al piso de Omar, Ander ya estaba al borde de la histeria, haciendo miles de conjeturas del por qué de su actitud, pero decidió que esperaría a que fuera Omar quien le dijera lo que le pasaba.

_-¿Qué te apetece hacer?_ -Ander se acercó a Omar por la espalda y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, mientras descansaba la barbilla sobre su hombro.

Omar le acarició las manos permaneciendo en silencio unos segundos, hasta que después de lo que a Ander le pareció una eternidad, murmuró:

_-No lo sé... lo que quieras supongo...._

Ander respiró profundamente. _“Paciencia”_ -Se recordó a sí mismo. 

_-Podríamos ir a ese bar donde estuvimos la última vez y festejar San Valentín, ¿Qué dices, Román?_

Omar se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a él. Había pasado por alto la broma del nombre, y, por el contrario, su rostro denotaba perplejidad.

_-¿San Valentín? ¿De cuándo acá quieres celebrar San Valentín? Tú odias todas esas cosas..._

Ander se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

_-Bueno, tal vez ahora me gustan esas cursilerías._

_-Ya..._ -Murmuró, aunque era evidente que no estaba convencido de su respuesta. _-No sé, tío... Esta noche no me siento con ánimos de fiesta... Tal vez mañana._

Omar le dio un breve beso en los labios antes de liberarse de su abrazo. Ander lo siguió con la mirada hasta la cocina mientras se devanaba los sesos por intentar adivinar lo que le estaba pasando. Omar abrió la nevera para coger una botella de agua con gas, y comenzó a bebérsela.

Soltó un resoplido y, sin más, se acercó hasta Omar. Lo cogió de la muñeca y le dio un ligero jalón para obligarlo a que lo mirara.

_-¿Me puedes decir qué coño te pasa? Y no me digas que nada, porque has estado actuando muy raro._

Omar bajó la cabeza un momento antes de volver a mirarlo y Ander pudo ver preocupación en su mirada.

_-¿Salimos a caminar?_ -Fue su única respuesta.

Cuando salieron del edificio, ya había oscurecido y el frío aire del invierno se colaba a través de su chaqueta. Caminaron en silencio por la calle adoquinada, y sin que Omar se lo dijera, Ander supo hacia dónde se dirigían. Diez minutos después, llegaron al Puente de Brooklyn. Ander había pensado traerlo a este mismo lugar para decirle lo que había decidido, pero por la expresión de Omar, ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera una buena idea.

_-¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te pasa? Me estás poniendo nervioso. ¿Hice algo malo y estás enfadado? ¿Es eso?_

_-No has hecho nada malo, Ander. Y no estoy enfadado._ -Omar lo tranquilizó.

- _¿Entonces qué coño está pasando? Traes una cara como si se hubiera muerto alguien..._

_-Esta tarde he recibido una propuesta para trabajar en Netflix. -_ Murmuró.

_-¿Qué? -_ Susurró, asimilando sus palabras. Era una noticia fabulosa así que no entendía por qué Omar lo decía como si fuera una tragedia _. -¡Qué guay! ¡Eso es increíble, Omar! -_ Se acercó a él y cogiéndolo de la barbilla, lo obligó a mirarlo.

_-Sí... es cierto. No pensé que me fueran a llamar. No es un gran puesto... es como ayudante de producción, pero..._

_-¿Qué dices? Eso es lo de menos_. -Ander lo cortó. - _Lo importante es que te eligieron a ti, y es una gran oportunidad. Estoy feliz por ti... pero no entiendo por qué tienes esa cara Omar._

Omar esbozó una sonrisa triste antes de desviar la mirada.

_-Ander, la verdad es que... me estoy cagando de miedo._

_-¿Miedo? Eres muy bueno en lo que haces, no deberías de sentirte así..._

_-No, no es eso, tío. Tengo miedo por nosotros. No quiero perderte y..._

_-¿Qué dices Omar? No me vas a perder. Sé que no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema, pero quiero decirte que he tomado una decisión. Me voy a quedar aquí, contigo._

Omar lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_-No. Yo no puedo permitir eso, Ander. Yo sé que tú quieres regresar a Madrid y sería muy egoísta de mi parte obligarte a que te quedes aquí por mí._

_-Omar..._ -Ander alzo la voz. _-Escucha. Tú no me estás obligando a nada. Soy yo el que lo ha decidido y si lo hago es porque prefiero mil veces estar aquí contigo, que allá sin ti._

_-Ander... No voy a aceptar esa oferta de trabajo._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Pues eso, que lo he pensado mucho y... tú ya has hecho bastante. El venir acá para terminar la universidad, retomar el tenis, la beca... Me parece que... es mi turno de hacer algo por ti. Y pienso que una vez que acabes la carrera, podríamos regresar a Madrid._

_-¿Estás hablando en serio? Pero tú mismo dijiste que no querías regresar..._ -Ander se sentía muy confundido y no sabía qué pensar.

_-Sé lo que dije, pero estar contigo pesa más que cualquier otra cosa... Además, Madrid mola..._ -Concluyó con una sonrisa.

Ander lo abrazó con fuerza. Sabía lo que suponía para Omar tomar esa decisión y el que lo antepusiera a él por sobre todo lo demás, lo hacía sentirse plenamente confiado en que las cosas entre ellos esta vez funcionarían. 

En ese momento, recordó lo que había guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón, así que, esbozando una sonrisa, introdujo la mano hasta que sus dedos acariciaron el pequeño objeto de plata. 

_-Hey... Cierra los ojos._ -Le pidió, mientras se mordía el labio.

_-¿Por? -_ Omar frunció el ceño, claramente confundido.

_-Solo hazlo._ -Le ordenó, intentando mostrarse serio.

Cuando finalmente Omar lo obedeció, Ander sacó de su bolsillo la cadena de plata con el pequeño dije en forma de candado. Con cuidado se acercó hasta él, y lo abrochó alrededor del cuello de Omar. Cuando la cadena quedó firmemente sujeta, Ander descansó la mano sobre el pecho de Omar, por encima del dije.

_-Abre los ojos._ -Murmuró.

Omar así lo hizo, y de inmediato, bajó la cabeza para mirar la mano de Ander sobre su pecho. Ander cogió el pequeño dije, y, tomándolo entre los dedos, se lo mostró. 

-No necesitamos poner un candado en este puente cuando podemos traerlo con nosotros.

Omar curvó los labios poco a poco hasta convertirse en una franca sonrisa. Cogió el pequeño candado de plata y lo miró con detenimiento. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ander se le adelantó.

_-Sí, trae nuestras iniciales grabadas. Y sí, si lo preguntas, mandé a hacer otro igual._ -Abrió la palma de su mano, y allí, otro dije exactamente igual, brillaba contra la luz que emanaba de los faroles. 

_-¿Me lo quieres poner?_ -Ander lo miró, estudiando su reacción.

_-Jodeeer..._ -Murmuró Omar casi en su susurro. 

Después de que Omar colgara la cadena con el dije en el cuello de Ander, lo miró a los ojos.

_-Pues parece que eso de que te gustan las cursilerías, no es del todo mentira..._

_-Capullo... Te quiero._ -Ander murmuró contra sus labios.

Omar lo besó brevemente, y una vez que se separaron, lo escuchó preguntar:

_-Ander... ¿Te gustaría mudarte conmigo?_

Ander sintió un vuelco en el estómago al escucharlo. A pesar de todo, no se esperaba que Omar le pidiera aquello, así que por un momento guardó silencio. Omar se veía... nervioso, y eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

_-Mmh... No lo sé Omar. Si te soy franco, no sé si sea buena idea..._

Omar se puso serio de repente, mientras asentía casi imperceptiblemente.

_-Ya... Está bien, no pasa nada. Es solo que pensé que, ahora que estamos nuevamente juntos y que en unos meses nos mudaremos a Madrid... pues... creía que..._

_-Omar..._ -Ander lo interrumpió.

_-¿Mmh?_ -Omar respondió; sus ojos denotaban tristeza y Ander se mordió los carrillos por dentro para no echarse a reír.

_-¿Quieres saber por qué no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea?_

_-¿Por qué? -_ Preguntó Omar de mala gana.

_-Pues porque tienes la pésima costumbre de dormir con las cortinas abiertas y no sé si pueda ser capaz de vivir con ello..._

_-¡Imbécil!_ -Omar soltó una risita, mientras movía la cabeza. - _Vale... podemos mantener las cortinas cerradas..._

Ander cerró los ojos, acunándolo entre sus brazos. El viento helado los hizo estremecer, haciendo que se abrazaran aún con más fuerza. El sentir el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de Omar, lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa mientras le rozaba el cuello con los labios, inhalando su aroma. En ese mismo puente varios años antes, habían hecho una promesa, y esa noche volvían a reafirmarla. Esta vez, siendo dos tíos completamente distintos; mucho más maduros y conscientes de que no todo sería sencillo, pero seguros de que el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, era lo suficientemente fuerte para superar cualquier obstáculo.

*******


	49. Te quiero, capullo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, el penúltimo capítulo está listo!
> 
> Decidí usar algunas frases icónicas de Ander y Omar que han dicho a lo largo de estas tres temporadas. Es una especie de homenaje a quienes crearon estos dos increíbles personajes, contando una hermosa historia y brindándonos muchos momentos agridulces. 
> 
> Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo tanto como yo.
> 
> Gracias por leer, dejar algún comentario o un Kudo!
> 
> xoxo

*******

_-Ander... ¿Te gustaría mudarte conmigo?_

Ander sintió un vuelco en el estómago al escucharlo. A pesar de todo, no se esperaba que Omar le pidiera aquello, así que por un momento guardó silencio. Omar se veía... nervioso, y eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

_-Mmh... No lo sé Omar. Si te soy franco, no sé si sea buena idea..._

Omar se puso serio de repente, mientras asentía casi imperceptiblemente.

_-Ya... Está bien, no pasa nada. Es solo que pensé que, ahora que estamos nuevamente juntos y que en unos meses nos mudaremos a Madrid... pues... creía que..._

_-Omar..._ -Ander lo interrumpió.

_-¿Mmh?_ -Omar respondió; sus ojos denotaban tristeza y Ander se mordió los carrillos por dentro para no echarse a reír.

_-¿Quieres saber por qué no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea?_

_-¿Por qué? -_ Preguntó Omar de mala gana.

_-Pues porque tienes la pésima costumbre de dormir con las cortinas abiertas y no sé si pueda ser capaz de vivir con ello..._

_-¡Imbécil!_ -Omar soltó una risita, mientras movía la cabeza. - _Vale... podemos mantener las cortinas cerradas..._

Ander cerró los ojos, acunándolo entre sus brazos. El viento helado los hizo estremecer, haciendo que se abrazaran aún con más fuerza. El sentir el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de Omar, lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa mientras le rozaba el cuello con los labios, inhalando su aroma. En ese mismo puente varios años antes, habían hecho una promesa, y esa noche volvían a reafirmarla. Esta vez, siendo dos tíos completamente distintos; mucho más maduros y conscientes de que no todo sería sencillo, pero seguros de que el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, era lo suficientemente fuerte para superar cualquier obstáculo.

*******

**Capítulo 49. Te quiero, capullo**

**_(Omar)_ **

_Nueve meses después_

_-Hey, has llegado temprano..._ –Ander le sonrió cariñosamente en cuanto entró por la puerta. Estaba tirado sobre el sofá, vestido únicamente con unos pantalones de chándal y miraba la televisión.

Ander había encendido la calefacción, por lo que Omar dejó la chaqueta y la bufanda en el perchero, y quitándose los zapatos, se dejó caer a su lado, exhalando un suspiro. 

_-¿Un día difícil?_ \- Ander lo atrajo hacia él y le dio un breve beso en los labios. - _Estás helado..._ -Murmuró, acariciándole la mejilla.

Omar cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, masajeándose las sienes. Había tenido un día complicado y estaba feliz de estar de regreso en casa.

Ander lo había convencido de que aceptara la oferta de trabajo de Netflix, y aunque se sentía feliz de haberlo hecho por todo lo que había aprendido en tan poco tiempo, había días como el de hoy, que lo único que le apetecía era olvidarse del trabajo y pasar tiempo con su novio.

_-No tienes idea... algunos actores son un dolor en el culo._

_-Me imagino... aunque también habrá muchos tíos guapos ¿no?_

_-Algunos... Pero ninguno como tú... No eres actor, pero eres el más guapo._

Ander se incorporó un poco para masajearle los hombros, mientras soltaba una risita. 

_-Venga, relájate que ya es viernes; tenemos todo el finde para olvidarnos de todo... Además, deberías estar feliz de que podrás seguir trabajando en la misma compañía en Madrid..._

_-Bueno, eso todavía no es un hecho. Solo me han conseguido una entrevista..._

_-Pues sí, una entrevista, pero estoy seguro de que en cuanto te conozcan, no dudarán en contratarte. Eres muy bueno en lo que haces y lo sabes._

Omar sonrió al escucharlo y le dio un beso descuidado en el cuello.

_-Por cierto, eso de relajarnos tampoco es del todo cierto, ¿Ya has olvidado que mañana a primera hora vendrán a llevarse las cosas que hemos vendido? -_ Omar hizo una mueca, señalando con la cabeza las cajas apiladas que estaban en la entrada. - _Te juro que nunca pensé lo agotador que sería todo este proceso de la mudanza._

_-Y eso que el piso estaba amueblado... No quiero imaginar si no hubiera sido así._ -Se burló. _-Pero piensa que en menos de un mes estaremos ya en Madrid._

_-Hablando de eso.._. -Omar se giró para verlo. - _Hoy me llamó Lu. Ha encontrado una pequeña casa que, según ella, es perfecta para nosotros; dice que está un poco lejos del centro pero que vale la pena... Me dijo que nos mandará las fotos para que la veamos, y que, si nos gusta, nos ayudará con el trámite para rentarla._

_-¿Una casa? ¿No le habíamos dicho que estábamos buscando un apartamento? No creo que podamos costear el alquiler de una casa, Omar..._ -Murmuró Ander dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sillón.

- _Además, aunque he estado enviando currículums, nadie me ha respondido todavía, por lo que podría tomarme un tiempo conseguir curro y no creo que lo que tengo ahorrado sea suficiente, ya sabes que no quiero que tu corras con todos los gastos._ -Le explicó, mostrando un semblante serio.

_-Tranqui, nene... Eso mismo fue lo que le dije... Pero ella insiste en que el lugar es perfecto y que, si nos gusta, ella negociará con el dueño para que se ajuste a nuestro presupuesto. Y conociendo a Lu no tengo dudas de que lo conseguirá. Así que no deberíamos de preocuparnos por eso ahora. Veamos las fotos y si es tan increíble como ella dice, lo dejaremos en sus manos._ -Lo tranquilizó Omar.

_-Tienes razón, tratándose de Lu puede conseguir agua hasta debajo de las piedras si se lo propone..._ -Ander hizo una mueca antes de continuar hablando _. -Te juro que no lo puedo creer, Omar. La próxima semana me entregan la documentación de la universidad y en unos días más estaremos listos para mudarnos._

_-Estos meses se me fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... -_ Confesó Omar un tanto melancólico.

_-¿Puedes creer que cuando lleguemos a Madrid podríamos tener ya un lugar en donde vivir? Suena demasiado perfecto..._

Omar se relajó en cuanto lo escuchó. Probablemente las siguientes semanas serían todo un reto, pero una vez que llegaran a Madrid, todo sería tal y como Ander decía: perfecto.

_-Eso espero..._ -Murmuró.

_-Pues mira, ¿sabes qué podemos hacer? Podríamos salir a cenar, relajarnos... que a mí también me hace falta... volver a casa y retozar en la cama hasta quedarnos dormidos. ¿Qué te parece?_

Omar esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a él para besarlo.

_-Hmm... ¿Eso es un sí?_ -Murmuró Ander contra sus labios.

_-¿Qué se te antoja cenar?_

*******

Eligieron ir a _Rabbithole_ , un restaurante de estilo industrial muy acogedor que se había convertido en uno de sus lugares favoritos. Los precios eran bastante accesibles y la comida era espectacular. Estaba ubicado en _Bedford Avenue_ , por lo que, debido a la cercanía, preferían ir caminando, y así, Omar se deleitaba escuchando a Ander mientras éste le hablaba de la historia de _Dumbo_ como joya fundamental de Brooklyn; de la arquitectura histórica del lugar, el diseño de iluminación, así como de la planificación urbana. Era como tener su propia visita guiada con un arquitecto experto mostrándole el vecindario, y solo podía sonreír al ver cuánto le apasionaba a Ander hablar del tema.

No se aburrían ni un solo momento, siempre tenían un tema de conversación, o simplemente, si así lo preferían, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro sin necesidad de llenar incómodos silencios entre ellos; había llegado a tal punto su conexión que se entendían con solo una mirada.

La próxima primavera se cumplirían nueve años desde que se habían visto en ese puente por primera vez, y era fascinante cuando descubría alguna nueva faceta de Ander hasta ahora desconocida para él. Como, por ejemplo, la debilidad que tenía por la tarta de manzana con helado de vainilla.

La cena transcurrió entre risas, buena comida e interminables charlas planeando su futuro y un par de horas después, emprendieron el camino de regreso. Cuando llegaron a su piso, Ander se dejó caer en el sillón, reprimiendo un bostezo.

_-No debimos haber pedido ese postre..._ -Se quejó pasándose la mano por el abdomen. - _Estoy llenísimo..._

_-Siempre dices lo mismo, pero cuando estamos allí, no puedes contenerte_... -Le refutó Omar, dándole un beso en el cabello. _-Me voy a duchar._

_-Vale... -_ Murmuró distraído, mientras miraba _Instagram._

Diez minutos más tarde, estaba por salir de la ducha, cuando escuchó que Ander entraba al baño para lavarse los dientes.

_-Omar, ha estado sonando tu móvil. Te lo dejo aquí, ¿vale?_

Apenas había terminado de hablar, cuando el móvil sonó de nuevo. Omar abrió el cancel y cogiendo una toalla para secarse, le pidió a Ander que contestara.

_-¿Quién es...?_ -Murmuró extrañado. 

_Ni idea..._ -Contestó mirando la pantalla. - _Un tal Todrick..._

_-¿Lo puedes poner en altavoz? Tengo las manos mojadas..._

Ander así lo hizo, y enseguida se escuchó una voz:

_“¿Omar?”_

_-Hola..._

_“Soy Todrick, ¿cómo estás?_

_-Bien ¿y tú?_

Ander terminó de lavarse los dientes y se dirigió a la recámara. Mientras Omar se secaba, vio de reojo que Ander se desvestía, para después tirarse sobre la cama. A Todrick lo conocía de poco, ya que era uno de los técnicos de producción del nuevo rodaje, por lo que le extrañó que le marcara un viernes por la noche.

_“Bien, gracias, Omar. Oye, te llamo porque olvidaste el plan de rodaje sobre tu escritorio...”_

_-¡Jodeeer!_ -Siseó, llevándose una mano al cuello. _¿En serio?_

_“Sí, pero no te preocupes, yo lo tengo. Me gustaría entregártelo... y también invitarte una copa, ¿qué dices?”_

En cuanto lo escuchó, miró hacia la habitación, y vio a Ander mirándolo con un gesto de incredulidad. Por supuesto había escuchado la conversación, y su cara lo decía todo. La propuesta de su colega lo había tomado por sorpresa porque nunca le había dado pie para que creyera que estaba interesado en él. Lo único que había hecho era ser amable. Guardó silencio unos segundos, sin saber qué contestar.

_“¿Omar? ¿Sigues allí?”_

_-Eh... sí aquí estoy._

_“¿Entonces? ¿Te gustaría?”_

_-Eh... No puedo. Lo siento, tío._

_“¿Estás seguro? Es viernes... podríamos pasar un buen rato y conocernos mejor...”_

_-De verdad no puedo. -_ Murmuró sintiendo cómo el corazón le galopaba con fuerza contra el pecho _. “¿Qué diablos le pasaba a este tío?”_

_-Okay... Parece que malinterpreté las señales. Descansa. ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes por el documento, ya te lo daré el lunes cuando te vea.”_

Omar colgó y se quedó de pie mirando el móvil. Eso había sido raro de cojones, y tenía una clara idea de cómo se lo tomaría Ander después de haber visto su cara. Se ajustó la toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió del baño sintiendo una desagradable sensación en el estómago. En cuanto llegó a la habitación e hizo contacto visual con él, confirmó que estaba en problemas.

_-Ander... No sé que es lo que estés pensado, pero no es lo que parece_. -Murmuró acercándose a él.

Ander estaba cabreado y no hizo el menor intento por disimularlo.

_-¿Quién coño es ese cabrón?_ -Siseó.

Ander apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza mientras lo miraba expectante. El semblante serio fue suficiente para que Omar decidiera no seguir avanzando.

_-Es un colega del trabajo... Y antes de que me preguntes más, no sé porque me invitó a salir. Apenas he cruzado un par de palabras con él y evidentemente nunca le he dado pie para que piense que estoy interesado en él._

_-Ajá... Interpretó mal las señales ¿no?_

_-Ander, eso no es así, yo nunca le di ninguna señal._

_-Pues él piensa lo contrario... -_ Murmuró con desdén.

_-Ander... Mírame. No me gusta el tono que estás usando._

_-¿Cuál tono, Omar? ¿Cuál tono?_ -Ander gruñó, llevándose las manos al rostro para frotarse los párpados con fuerza.

_-Ese tono. Como si dudaras de lo que te estoy diciendo._ -Sin darse cuenta, se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a morderse las uñas.

_-Da igual, déjalo..._ -Susurró Ander, cerrando los ojos.

_-No. No quiero... Venga, di lo que piensas._

Ander guardó silencio unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse hasta él al punto que podía sentir su aliento a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

_-¡Pues que no me hace ni puta gracia que un cabrón te esté tirando los tejos y tú no le pongas un alto!_ -Mientras hablaba, iba elevando cada vez más el tono de voz. - _¡Eso es lo que me pasa, jodeeer!_

_-Ander, no supe qué decir... Me tomó por sorpresa._ -Susurró, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

_-¿Qué tal algo tan simple como: “no me interesa salir contigo porque tengo novio?”_ -Le replicó en tono burlón.

_-Ander..._

Ander soltó una especie de resoplido, y segundos después, murmuró _: -¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo._

Ander hizo a un lado las sábanas de mala gana y se acostó dándole la espalda, dejándolo allí como imbécil, mirándolo y sin saber qué más decir. Desde que habían regresado nunca habían peleado por algo así. Habían tenido algunas discusiones como cualquier pareja por cuestiones intrascendentes, pero tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan cabreado.

Dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo, y moviendo la cabeza ligeramente de un lado hacia el otro, regresó de vuelta al baño. Se lavó los dientes, se puso los boxers que había dejado allí y se miró al espejo. No podía creer que la noche terminara así, y más aún cuando sabía que él no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido.

Cuando regresó de nuevo a la habitación, Ander ya no estaba allí. Entendía que estuviera cabreado porque si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, él también lo estaría. Pero a diferencia de Ander, él lo escucharía y le creería. En silencio, se acostó boca arriba y soltó un largo suspiro. Tal vez debía esperar a que se le pasara el enojo; podría hablar con él al día siguiente y hacerle entender que lo que había sucedido no era culpa suya, pero no quería dormirse sabiendo que Ander estaba cabreado con él. Así que, ignorando esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que no era la decisión más sabia, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación para ir a buscarlo. 

Ander estaba acostado en el sofá. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el gran ventanal, pudo notar como apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Se acercó hasta él y lo tocó suavemente en el hombro. De inmediato, sintió cómo el cuerpo de Ander se tensaba, pero aún así, no abrió los ojos.

_-Ander..._

_-No quiero seguir hablando, Omar. Déjame dormir._

_-Ander, por favor... Estás siendo irracional._ -Insistió, cogiéndolo del brazo para obligarlo a que lo mirara.

_-Ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar ahora. No empeores las cosas por favor._ -Siseó, zafándose de su agarre de mala gana.

Omar respiró profundamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso a horcajadas sobre él y cogiéndolo de las muñecas, intentó inmovilizarlo.

_-Pues me vas a tener que escuchar así tenga que obligarte, ¿me oyes?_

_-Suéltame... -_ Susurró con voz ronca, mirándolo fijamente.

Omar podía ver la ira en su rostro y por un momento sintió escalofríos.

_-¡No! -_ Contestó sujetándolo con más firmeza en cuanto sintió que Ander intentaba liberarse. -¡ _Hey, escúchame carajo! Tú eres el hombre al que amo y con el que he decidido estar. Lo sabes..._

Ander se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza, que por un momento Omar pensó que se lo sangraría. Ander era más fuerte que él, así que lo siguiente sucedió tan rápido, que no pudo hacer nada cuando Ander se liberó de su agarre, y girando el cuerpo, quedó encima de él sobre el amplio sofá, sujetándolo de las muñecas justo como él lo había hecho momentos antes.

Ambos respiraban atropelladamente debido al forcejeo, mirándose sin parpadear. Su mirada pasó de los ojos de Omar a su boca, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Ander lo besó con furia. 

Sus besos eran duros y exigentes, y Omar no tardó en rendirse ante él. Ander dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y soltándolo de las muñecas, llevó ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro para comerle la boca sin darle un respiro. Parecía que con cada beso quería demostrarle que Omar le pertenecía, y lejos de molestarle, solo logró ponerlo muy cachondo. Ander rompió el contacto solo para comenzar a trazar una serie de besos húmedos a lo largo de su cuello y pecho; usaba los dientes, los labios y la lengua, y Omar sabía por la intensidad con la que lo besaba, que le dejaría marcas.

[ ](https://ibb.co/LrJyG0Z)

Cuando dejó de sentir el peso de Ander sobre su cuerpo, abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con la mirada de determinación en su rostro. Ander le quitó los boxers y enganchando los brazos en sus piernas, lo acomodó con cierta brusquedad en la orilla del sofá. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se podían escuchar las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos confundiéndose entre sí. Lo vio ponerse de rodillas sobre la duela de madera para quedar de frente a él en el borde del sofá, y separándole las piernas, escupió contra su culo. Para ese momento él ya estaba tan duro que no le importaba nada más que sentirlo dentro de él.

Sin previo aviso, Ander empujó con fuerza contra su culo y Omar soltó un gemido, agarrándose de él; Ander dejó escapar un grito ahogado abriéndose paso a través de él, lo que obligó a Omar a cerrar los ojos y apretar los labios con fuerza para contener el siguiente gemido que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Podía sentir el dolor, la quemadura de la piel debido al empuje, pero unos cuantos segundos después, ese dolor se transformó en una sensación tan placentera que pensó que podría morirse en ese instante. Ander siguió moviéndose rítmicamente, entrando y saliendo de él cada vez con mayor facilidad, estimulando ese punto sensible una y otra vez. 

No fue necesario nada más. Ni siquiera tuvo que masturbarse para que, casi sin previo aviso, esa espiral de sensaciones fuera creciendo hasta hacerlo explotar. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar debido a los intensos espasmos que estaba experimentando y casi en seguida se corrió sobre su abdomen. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Cuando sintió a Ander salir completamente de él, abrió los ojos y lo siguiente que vio, lo excitó a tal grado, que por un momento creyó que podría volver a ponerse duro nuevamente. 

Ander aún no se había corrido, por el contrario, seguía tan duro que, al verlo, Omar se pasó la lengua por los labios en un acto reflejo. Intentó incorporarse para llevarse la polla de Ander a la boca, pero Ander se lo impidió. Con una mano lo empujó suavemente contra el sofá, y en seguida, lo vio pasar los dedos por su abdomen para recoger el tibio semen. Una vez que lo consiguió casi en su totalidad, introdujo sus dedos en él para lubricarlo con su propio esperma, y posteriormente, volvió a entrar en él un par de veces más antes de ponerse de pie.

_-Ven..._ -Lo escuchó murmurar con voz ronca, acomodándolo boca abajo a lo largo del sofá.

Omar obedeció sin dudarlo, y una vez que lo tuvo en la posición que Ander quería, se acomodó sobre su espalda. Omar sintió los dedos de Ander estimulándolo por unos segundos antes de volver a entrar en él. Una vez que lo consiguió, comenzó a moverse lentamente esta vez. Le pasó ambos brazos por debajo del pecho para dejar sus manos alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo con la fuerza necesaria para no lastimarlo, pero sí para provocarle una sensación hasta ese momento desconocida.

Mientras sentía a Ander moverse suave pero profundamente dentro de él, su propio cuerpo comenzó a despertar nuevamente; su polla comenzó a cobrar dureza contra la suave tela del sofá una vez más. La fricción era una agradable tortura, así como la respiración y los gemidos de Ander contra su piel, y la sensación de opresión contra su cuello, fue suficiente para que unas embestidas más, volviera a correrse como si fuera un adolescente caliente. 

Esta vez, Ander se corrió al mismo tiempo; un poco dentro de él, y después sintió cómo salía de su cuerpo para chorrear el resto de su semen contra sus nalgas. Con un último gemido, se dejó caer sobre él sin dejar de abrazarlo. Ambos luchando por recuperar el control de su respiración, y esperando a que los latidos de sus corazones volvieran a un ritmo normal. 

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, solo sintió las cálidas manos de Ander, moviéndolo ligeramente para despertarlo. Todavía era de madrugada cuando abrió los ojos, y por un momento, se sintió desorientado, hasta que los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho aparecieron de golpe en su mente.

_-Ven, vamos a la cama._ -Murmuró Ander tendiéndole una mano.

Omar no dijo nada; solo asintió y cogiendo la mano que Ander le ofrecía, se dejó arrastrar hasta el dormitorio. Cuando llegaron a la cama, ninguno de los dos habló. Ander se dejó caer sobre la cama y Omar lo imitó acostándose a su lado. No sabía qué decir... su mente daba vueltas pensando en las palabras adecuadas, pero antes de que pudiera encontrarlas, sintió los brazos de Ander envolviéndole el cuerpo para atraerlo contra él. Se quedaron así, en silencio, mientras Ander le acariciaba el cuerpo suavemente hasta que finalmente el sueño los venció.

*******

El olor a tocino y café recién hecho lo despertaron. Inhaló profundamente aún con los ojos cerrados, dejando que ese agradable aroma invadiera lentamente sus sentidos, y en respuesta, su estómago comenzó a protestar de hambre. Cuando estiró los brazos y las piernas, sintió un ligero dolor; un recordatorio de lo que Ander y él habían compartido la noche anterior. Abrió los ojos y se giró de costado, solo para comprobar que la cama estaba vacía a su lado.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la cómoda para buscar unos boxers y una camiseta limpia. Una vez que estuvo listo, respiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire poco a poco para intentar calmarse. A pesar de lo que había sucedido unas horas antes, tenía cierto temor de encontrarse con Ander. 

Descalzo, caminó sobre la duela de madera, pero un par de metros antes de llegar a la cocina se detuvo. Ander estaba sentado de espaldas a él en uno de los taburetes frente a la isla de la cocina tomando café. Al parecer no había sido tan silencioso como había pensado, puesto que Ander giró el taburete para quedar frente a él. Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, la mirada de Ander era indescifrable y por más que Omar quería leerlo, fue en vano.

_-Hey... Buenos días..._ -Murmuró Ander, apenas un intento de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_-Buenas..._ -Respondió a su vez Omar intentando sonreír también.

_-Ven, siéntate. Te he preparado el desayuno._ -Murmuró, poniéndose de pie.

Fue en ese momento, que Omar se percató que, sobre la barra de la cocina, había fruta, café, pan y un par de platos dispuestos uno frente al otro.

_-¿Y eso? -_ Preguntó sin poder ocultar la sorpresa.

_-Pues nada... que... es mi forma de pedirte perdón_. -Ander respondió, acercándose a él.

Omar no dijo nada. No podía. Sentía un nudo en la garganta debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Ander lo cogió de la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos.

_-No sé que me pasó ayer. Los celos me nublaron la mente, Omar. Yo confío en ti, pero cuando no le aclaraste a ese cabrón por qué no podías salir con él... No sé, me volví loco... Perdóname, por favor._

_-Ander, yo te quiero... nunca dudes de que lo que deseo es estar a tu lado._

_-Yo lo sé, y yo también quiero que estés a mi lado... siempre._ -Ander lo besó suavemente por un momento, y después le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

_-Y... también quiero pedirte perdón porque anoche me comporté como un puto cavernícola... Yo... fui brusco contigo. ¿Te lastimé? -_ Preguntó en un susurro.

Omar lo abrazó con fuerza al escucharlo. Amaba a este hombre más de lo que hubiera imaginado ser capaz de amar, y no concebía su vida sin él.

_-No me lastimaste..._ -Susurró contra su cuello. 

Ander se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada denotaba preocupación y arrepentimiento.

_-¿De verdad? Te prometo que no va a volver a suceder..._

_-¿Qué dices, capullo?_ -Murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. _-Anoche, tuve uno de los orgasmos más intensos que he experimentado en mucho tiempo. Así que mientras se repita sin que estés cabreado conmigo, créeme que lo voy a disfrutar._

_-Vale... Entonces ¿me perdonas?_ -Ander sonrió en respuesta, sin ocultar el amor en su mirada.

Omar cerró los ojos y le dio un breve beso en los labios. Segundos después curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y murmuró bromeando: _-Mmm..._ _No._

Ander sonrió y volvió a besarlo con ternura. Cuando se separaron, lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la barra para servirle el desayuno.

_-¿Y las cajas?_ -Preguntó Omar al darse cuenta de que el corredor estaba despejado y no había señal de las cajas que habían estado apiladas allí durante toda la semana.

_-Ya han venido por ellas. Estabas profundamente dormido y no quise despertarte. Les ayudé a bajarlas y el dinero lo dejé en el cajón de la cómoda de la entrada._ -Le explicó con toda naturalidad.

_-Ya veo, gracias._ -Omar asintió, dándole un sorbo a su café.

Mientras desayunaban, Omar lo miró de reojo, y no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara mientras lo hacía. No cabía duda de que aún le quedaban muchas facetas de Ander por descubrir; así como también sabía que ésta no sería ni la primera, ni la última pelea que tendrían, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que juntos, serían capaces de resolver cualquier problema que se les presentara en el futuro.

*******


	50. Amor como el nuestro no hay ninguno (Primera Parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen este fic.
> 
> El capítulo final está terminado, pero... cuando puse el punto final, me di cuenta que estaba larguísimo (más de 8k palabras), por eso he decidido dividirlo en dos partes. Aquí la primera. 
> 
> Esta vez el capítulo completo tiene los puntos de vista de Ander y Omar de manera simultánea.
> 
> Ojalá lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo he hecho.
> 
> xoxo 🖤💙

*******

_-Vale... Entonces ¿me perdonas?_ -Ander sonrió en respuesta, sin ocultar el amor en su mirada.

Omar cerró los ojos y le dio un breve beso en los labios. Segundos después curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y murmuró bromeando: - _Mmm... No._

Ander sonrió y volvió a besarlo con ternura. Cuando se separaron, lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la barra para servirle el desayuno.

Mientras desayunaban, Omar lo miró de reojo, y no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara mientras lo hacía. No cabía duda de que aún le quedaban muchas facetas de Ander por descubrir; así como también sabía que ésta no sería ni la primera, ni la última pelea que tendrían, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que juntos, serían capaces de resolver cualquier problema que se les presentara en el futuro.

*******

**Capítulo 50. Amor como el nuestro no hay ninguno**

** (Primera parte) **

**_(Ander / Omar)_ **

_Tres semanas después_

_-¡Ander, venga échame una mano para cerrar la maleta, tío!_ -Gimió Omar mientras se sentaba sobre ella una vez más para intentar cerrarla.

Recargado contra el quicio de la puerta, y con los brazos cruzados, Ander lo miraba divertido. Parecía como si Omar estuviera librando una batalla a muerte contra la enorme maleta.

_-¿Sabes que te van a cobrar exceso de equipaje de cualquier manera no?_ -Se echó a reír sin poder contenerse al ver la férrea determinación en el rostro de Omar.

_-Deja de reírte y mueve tu lindo trasero para acá_. -Omar gruñó en un tono que no admitía discusión. En el fondo sabía que Ander tenía razón, pero no quería darse por vencido aún.

Ander puso los ojos en blanco negando con la cabeza, pero aún así, decidió darle gusto a su novio, solo para poder decirle: _“te lo dije.”_

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

_-Venga, inténtalo tú_... -Se burló, sentándose sobre la maleta y empujándolo ligeramente para que se levantara e intentara cerrarla. _-Pero quiero que estés consciente de que, si rompes el cierre, tendrás que comprar no una, sino dos maletas._

Omar le echó unos ojos de pistola, y mordiéndose el labio, comenzó a tirar del cierre. Cuando vio que todos sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos y que, si seguía jalando, lo único que conseguiría sería romperla, dejó exhalar un suspiro y se tiró sobre la cama.

_-¡Jodeeer! ¿Y qué puedo hacer? Ya me he deshecho de un montón de cosas... Me niego a regalar mi ropa también._

_-Omar, no quiero decirlo, pero... te lo dije. -_ Sofocó una risita al ver la cara de fastidio de Omar _._

_-Era evidente que la maleta no iba a cerrar. -_ Volvió a hablar; esta vez en un tono condescendiente, como si tratara de explicarle a un niño pequeño el por qué uno más uno sumaba dos.

_-Mira, yo todavía tengo un poco de espacio en la mía. Pásame algo de ropa y vayamos a comprar otra maleta para meter el resto._ -Le propuso sin hacer el menor intento para ocultar una mirada de suficiencia.

_-¡Aghhh! Recuérdame por favor porque todo esto vale la pena..._ -Se quejó, acercándose a Ander para que éste lo abrazara.

Ander sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. _-¿Quieres que te enumere todas las razones? ¿O basta con recordarte lo mucho que te quiero?_ -Tarareó, besándolo suavemente en la frente.

Omar sintió que su corazón se derretía al sentir los cálidos labios de Ander contra su piel. Nunca se cansaría de escucharlo decir cuánto lo quería. 

_-Vale... Vayamos a comprar la jodida maleta..._ -Suspiró, pero sin soltarse aún de sus brazos.

*******

Dos horas después regresaron al piso con su nueva compra. Omar tenía una sonrisa casi tan grande, como la maleta nueva que había elegido, y mientras terminaba de empacar, Ander decidió sentarse a su lado para hacerle compañía. Este sería su último fin de semana en Nueva York, y sus amigos, -liderados por Tom-, les habían organizado una fiesta para despedirlos como era debido.

_-¡Jodeeer, Omar! -_ Silbó, al ver la forma milimétrica en la que Omar doblaba cada prenda hasta dejarla súper compacta. _-De verdad que no es por meterte presión, pero en menos de dos horas tenemos que estar en la fiesta. No podemos llegar tarde..._ -Murmuró.

_-Pues me estás presionando, tío. Así que, sería bueno si, en lugar de quedarte sentado, me ayudaras. Así acabaríamos más rápido..._ -Ladró Omar, mientras enrollaba una de sus camisas como había visto que hacía Marie Kondo en su programa de televisión.

_-¿Para escuchar cómo te quejas porque no sé doblar la ropa correctamente? No... Ni de coña._ -Negó Ander, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Todo este tema le estaba haciendo mucha gracia, ya que nunca pensó lo intenso que podía llegar a ser Omar en esas cosas.

_-Menudo novio tengo...-_ Siseó, fingiendo sentirse dolido.

_-O podrías terminar mañana y ducharte conmigo ahora..._ -Sugirió guiñándole un ojo, esperando ser lo suficientemente convincente para disuadirlo.

Al escucharlo, soltó la playera que tenía en la mano, y se giró para estudiarlo. Recostado de lado, Ander lo veía con esa mirada que solía usar cuando quería salirse con la suya, y una vez más lo había conseguido. 

_-¿Por qué soy tan débil? -_ Gruñó, dejando la maleta abierta de par en par mientras se ponía de pie de un salto para arrastrarlo hasta el baño.

Después de hacer el amor en la ducha, Omar salió sintiéndose mucho más relajado. Esa noche prometía mucho. Sería la última vez que conviviría con sus colegas, y con los de Ander, que a la postre, se habían convertido en buenos amigos suyos también. Y aunque le causaba un poco de melancolía, sabía que valía la pena por el simple hecho de que Ander y él estarían juntos.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, y rápidamente salió del baño para contestar. En cuanto escuchó el timbre de voz característico de Lu, esbozó una sonrisa.

_“Hola guapo... ¿cómo estás?”_

_-Bien, Lu. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué noticias nos tienes?_

Cuando Ander se dio cuenta de que era Lu quien hablaba, se acercó a Omar sin ser capaz de ocultar su nerviosismo. En el momento en el que habían visto las fotografías que Lu les había enviado, Omar y él quedaron enamorados de la casa, por lo que le habían dado luz verde para que comenzara con las negociaciones.

_“Estoy de maravilla, Omar. ¿Está Ander contigo?_

_-Sí, está aquí a mi lado...._ -Murmuró, dándole una rápida mirada a su novio.

_“Ponme en altavoz...”_ -Pidió Lu.

_-Hola Lu..._ -Saludó Ander, y de inmediato gritó: _-¡Dinos que has podido conseguirla!_

Ambos se miraban expectantes, esperando su respuesta.

_“¿Ander Muñoz, de verdad dudaste de mi capacidad de persuasión en algún momento?_

_-¿Eso significa que ya tenemos casa? -_ Preguntó Omar ensanchando su sonrisa cada segundo que pasaba.

_“Tienen que prometerme que en cuanto estén instalados, yo seré la encargada de organizar el open house...”_

_-¡Jodeeer, Lu! Eres increíble..._ -Chilló Omar recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Ander.

_-¡Tenemos casa!_ -Ander murmuró contra el cabello de Omar, sin creérselo todavía.

El precio original estaba muy por arriba de su presupuesto, pero Lu había insistido que lo dejaran es sus manos y había cumplido su promesa. Ander no tenía idea de cómo lo había logrado, pero se sentía tan feliz, que nada más le importaba.

_“Bueno, chicos... Me alegra que estén contentos, solo que hay un pequeño detalle...”_

En cuanto la escucharon, ambos se miraron borrando la sonrisa de sus rostros.

_“Conseguí que el dueño bajara el precio del alquiler tal y como lo prometí, pero... nos entregará las llaves en un mes.”_

_-¿Estás de coña, verdad Lu? -_ Omar preguntó con incredulidad.

_“No, lo siento, no estoy bromeando, pero es solo un mes, así que tampoco es para tanto. Pueden quedarse conmigo mientras les entregan la casa si quieren.”_

_-No, Lu... Ya has hecho bastante y estamos muy agradecidos por ello. Como dices, es solo un mes, así que ya veremos cómo nos las arreglaremos._ -Razonó Ander.

_“Vale, pues nos vemos el domingo entonces. Acompañaré a Nadia y a Guzmán para ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto ¡Los quiero!”_

_-Adiós guapa y gracias otra vez. -_ Se despidió Omar, antes de cortar la comunicación.

_-Bueno... tampoco es para tanto ¿no? Es solo un mes. Podemos hablar de ello mañana y planear dónde nos quedaremos mientras tanto._ -Sugirió Ander intentando sonar optimista.

_-De acuerdo... hablémoslo con calma._ -Coincidió Omar, dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla para después comenzar a vestirse.

*******

_-Se suponía que sería una fiesta con nuestros amigos más cercanos ¿no?_ -Omar alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música, mientras miraba atónito la cantidad de personas que había dentro de la casa.

Ander se alzó de hombros mientras se abría paso entre la gente. Eran pocas las caras que le resultaban familiares, pero conociendo a Tom, tampoco le sorprendía que hubiera invitado a casi media universidad. Omar caminaba a su lado, y pareció que le había leído el pensamiento, ya que se acercó a él nuevamente, murmurándole al oído:

_-¡Vaya tela, tío! Y a todo esto, ¿de quién es esta casa?_

_-No tengo ni idea... Tom solo se limitó a mandarme la ubicación. Intentemos encontrarlo para averiguarlo._

Un rato después, lograron su cometido. Tom estaba en la cocina con Josh y el resto de sus amigos tomándose unos chupitos, y en cuanto los vio llegar, levantó los brazos gritando emocionado. Los siguientes minutos, tanto Ander como Omar se dedicaron a saludar a sus colegas y a brindar con ellos. 

La noche estaba resultando mejor de lo que Omar esperaba. No solamente estaban los amigos de Ander, sino también sus amigos. Al parecer Tom era el mejor “ _relaciones públicas”_ que podía existir, ya que los había contactado e invitado a la fiesta. Pronto descubrieron que la casa era del amigo de un amigo de la novia de Tom, y que éste era el responsable de haber invitado al resto de la gente que ni Ander ni Omar conocían.

Cuando Omar se encontró con Matt y Jules, los abrazó con cariño. Si bien no había perdido el contacto con ellos, desde que había terminado la universidad habían sido pocas las veces que se habían vuelto a reunir, y mucho se debía a que no había querido encontrarse con Keith.

_-Ander, éstos son Matt y Jules, mis colegas de la universidad. No sé si los recuerdes..._ -Comentó en voz alta cuando Ander se acercó a ellos.

_-Claro que los recuerdo_. -Respondió con una sonrisa mientras los saludaba.

_-Chicos, él es Ander, mi novio._

Estuvieron charlando un rato, hasta que Matt y Jules se marcharon por una copa. Omar se movió un poco para quedar frente a él, y pasándole los brazos por el cuello, le preguntó:

_-¿Te la estás pasando bien, nene?_

[ ](https://ibb.co/GpdgnVh)

_-Mejor de lo que esperaba, la verdad... -_ Ander le pasó una mano por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia él para rozarle los labios brevemente. 

Cuando se separaron, Ander notó que alguien se acercaba hacia ellos, y cuando fijó la vista hacia el recién llegado, no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el estómago. Como pudo, intentó mostrarse tranquilo antes de dirigirse a Omar.

_-Mira quien está aquí..._ -Le susurró al oído.

Omar notó que la expresión de Ander se volvía seria, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, escuchó la inconfundible voz de Keith a sus espaldas.

_-Hola..._

En cuanto hizo contacto visual con Keith sintió cómo la boca se le secaba, a la par que las manos comenzaban a sudarle. No se esperaba que Keith se apareciera esa noche, y mucho menos que se acercara a ellos después de la última charla que habían sostenido meses atrás.

Miró de reojo a Ander preocupado por su reacción, pero su novio se veía tranquilo; cualquier otra persona que los viera, pensaría que se habían encontrado con un viejo amigo, pero Omar conocía tan bien a Ander, que sabía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantenerse ecuánime. Lo único que lo delataba era la fuerza con la que apretaba la mandíbula y la forma un tanto posesiva en la que había dejado caer su mano alrededor de su cintura.

_-Keith... -Murmuró. -Qué sorpresa..._ -Fueron las únicas palabras que logró articular.

En ese momento le hubiera gustado que se abriera la tierra y que se lo tragara. Todo había estado fluyendo tan bien, que lo último que quería era tener una discusión con Ander a causa de Keith. 

_-Hey..._ -Murmuró Ander, dirigiéndose a Keith. 

Omar miró a Ander por unos segundos para después dirigir su atención a Keith. Mientras lo hacía, su mente comenzó a proyectarle una serie de imágenes bastante desagradables, en las que en todas y cada una de ellas, Ander y Keith terminaban liándose a golpes.

_-Hey..._ -Saludó Keith, sin apartar la mirada de Ander.

_-Me han dicho que te vas..._ -Murmuró Keith, dirigiéndose ahora a Omar.

_-Sí._ -Apenas logró contestar con un hilo de voz. - _Ander y yo regresamos a Madrid. Ahora estamos juntos._

_-Ya veo... -_ Asintió mirándolos. _-Pues he venido a desearte lo mejor... Ha desearles lo mejor._ -Se corrigió dirigiéndose a Ander.

_-Gracias, tío._ -Contestó Ander en un tono tranquilo, pero sin sonreír. Omar estaba buscando las palabras correctas, cuando Ander se le adelantó.

_-Voy por algo de beber, ahora regreso. -_ Murmuró, girándose hacia Omar. Después miró a Keith y asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza a modo de despedida, se marchó sin darle tiempo a Omar de decir nada más.

Omar no sabía qué hacer; si quedarse allí o ir detrás de Ander, pero en el fondo quería hablar con Keith y saber cómo estaba. Mientras decidía lo que haría a continuación, se llevó una mano a los labios y comenzó a morderse las uñas sin darse cuenta.

_-Parece que sigo sin gustarle a Ander, ¿no?_ -Soltó Keith con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Omar hizo caso omiso a su comentario, y en su lugar le preguntó:

_-¿Cómo has estado?_

_-Bien, no me puedo quejar. Estoy trabajando en un par de proyectos con una televisora local y aquí y allá... ya sabes._

_-Ya... -_ Murmuró Omar removiéndose un tanto incómodo en su lugar, mientras veía de reojo hacia la gente para ver si lograba divisar a Ander.

_-Así qué... ¿Cuándo te vas?_

_-El domingo._

_-Wow... -_ Murmuró, sin poder ocultar la tristeza en su rostro. _-Así que supongo que esta será la última vez que nos veamos entonces... Cuando Jules me lo dijo, me sorprendió un poco si te soy sincero. Y dudé mucho en venir, pero sé que si no lo hubiera hecho me habría arrepentido Omar._

Omar sonrió con cierta melancolía al escucharlo. Después de tantos meses de no saber nada de él, se alegraba de verlo. No había podido quitarse el sentimiento de culpa por la forma en la que se había portado con él. Sabía que había sido cruel, y aunque había intentado hablar con él para arreglar las cosas, no lo había culpado porque Keith no hubiera querido escucharlo en aquel momento.

_-Keith... Lo lamento de verdad._ – Soltó de pronto. Necesitaba decirle cómo se sentía. _-Lamento no haber sido capaz de enamorarme de ti... porque estoy seguro de que cualquier tío o tía hubiera matado por estar en mi lugar._

_-Hey... -_ Lo interrumpió. _-No vayas por ahí, Omar... Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya lo he superado. Y por esa razón, quise venir a despedirme de ti. Porque antes que otra cosa, tú y yo siempre fuimos buenos amigos. Y quiero que sepas que, para mí, siempre lo serás... Aunque vivas al otro lado del mundo._

_-Joder... -_ Siseó soltando el aire. _-No sabes lo que significa para mí escucharte hablar así. -_ Se sinceró.

Keith se encogió de hombros. - _Ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca tuve una oportunidad. Siempre fue Ander, ¿no?_

_-Lo lamento. -_ Omar asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_-Venga, no lo lamentes. Mejor dame un abrazo... -_ Le pidió, extendiendo los brazos.

- _Les deseo lo mejor, de verdad. Y espero que esta vez, ese cabrón esté consciente del increíble ser humano que tiene a su lado... -_ Le murmuró al oído.

Ander salió de la cocina con una cerveza en la mano, e inmediatamente miró en dirección a ellos. Se detuvo un momento pensando en lo que debería hacer. Keith hablaba y Omar lo escuchaba con atención. Unos segundos después, lo vio acercarse a Omar y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, solo para que Omar le correspondiera el abrazo. 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Ander se llevó una mano a la nuca masajeándosela, para después darle un gran sorbo a su cerveza. Apretó los labios y con pasos firmes, se dirigió al jardín.

Se sentía ligeramente aturdido porque nunca se esperó volver a encontrarse con él. Y por esa misma razón, no había sabido cómo reaccionar. Prendió un cigarro y comenzó a alejarse de la gente. Necesitaba pensar y aclarar sus ideas. Él sabía perfectamente lo que Keith había significado para Omar, y por ello había decidido dejarlos solos.

Le dio la última calada al cigarro y lo dejó caer al pasto para apagarlo con el tenis. Cuando alzó la vista, vio que Omar caminaba hacia él con cierta indecisión. Cuando estuvieron a un par de metros de distancia, lo escuchó decir en voz baja:

_-Te estaba buscando... Pensé que solo habías ido por algo de beber._

_-Ya, perdón... Es que quise salir a tomar un poco el aire._ -Murmuró dándole un trago a su cerveza.

_-Ander... ¿Estás molesto?_

Ander podía ver incertidumbre en la mirada de Omar, así que, sin dudarlo, negó con la cabeza.

_-Ven..._

Omar respiró profundamente y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Quería saber lo que Ander estaba pensando, pero sobretodo, quería decirle lo importante que había sido para él tener esa conversación con Keith para cerrar esa parte de su vida, y que, independientemente de ello, eso no cambiaba absolutamente nada entre los dos.

_-Ander... yo..._

_-Shhh... calla._ -Murmuró Ander, mientras abría los brazos para acunarlo entre ellos.

En cuanto tuvo a Omar entre sus brazos, la comprensión de la intensidad de su amor por él, lo cimbró. Hoy más que nunca tenía muy claro lo que significaba Omar en su vida, y nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

_-Te quiero..._ -Murmuró Ander contra su cuello.

_-¿Eso significa que no estás cabreado? -_ Omar tuvo que preguntar.

Era tan inusual la forma en la que Ander se estaba comportando, que necesitó verlo a los ojos para asegurarse que todo estaba bien entre los dos.

_-No, no estoy molesto... ¿debería estarlo?_ -Preguntó alzando una ceja.

_-No... Es solo que... me sorprende tu actitud. Tenía miedo de que pudieras pensar que..._

_-Omar... -_ Lo interrumpió. _-Me alegra que hayas podido hablar con él. Aunque no me lo digas, sé que él fue alguien importante en tu vida y también sé qué estuvo allí para ti en uno de los momentos más complicados. Ahora puedo verlo desde otra perspectiva, y aunque el tío no me guste en lo absoluto, le agradezco lo que hizo por ti._

_-Joder... -_ Siseó Omar _. -Sí que estás cambiando cabrón..._ -Murmuró sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

_-Espero que me lo compenses esta noche... -_ Bromeó. _-Anda, vayamos adentro para despedirnos de todos._

Esa noche no hicieron el amor, ambos estaban exhaustos de tanto charlar y bailar con sus amigos hasta casi el amanecer. Fue una fiesta llena de sorpresas, y emociones encontradas que ambos disfrutaron intensamente. Así que cuando llegaron a casa, solo se conformaron con abrazarse hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

*******


	51. Amor como el nuestro no hay ninguno (Segunda Parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> El capítulo final está aquí... Y tengo que decir que tengo sentimientos encontrados. En teoría restaban 5K palabras, pero cuando releí el capítulo, decidí agregar algunas escenas más, así que al final volvieron a ser 8K (Tal vez es porque me niego a dejarlos ir... 😏)
> 
> Me siento muy emocionada y muy triste a la vez al compartir este último capítulo con ustedes. 
> 
> Cuando escribí el último párrafo me di cuenta de que no volveré a actualizar este fic, pero supongo que es el momento. 
> 
> Gracias a todos por permanecer conmigo durante tanto tiempo (un poco más de año y medio desde que empecé esta serie). Especialmente a aquellos de ustedes por dejarme siempre comentarios tan encantadores o dejar un Kudo. 
> 
> Lo que empezó como una idea loca, se fue convirtiendo en una historia llena de emociones, y todo fue gracias a la respuesta tan increíble que recibí de todos ustedes. Así que al final se convirtió en algo muy especial y querido para mi. 
> 
> Espero que este final que planeé para Ander y Omar te guste tanto como a mi. 
> 
> Gracias!
> 
> xoxo 🖤💙

*******

_-Joder... -_ Siseó Omar _. -Sí que estás cambiando cabrón..._ -Murmuró sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

_-Espero que me lo compenses esta noche... -_ Bromeó. _-Anda, vayamos adentro para despedirnos de todos._

Esa noche no hicieron el amor, ambos estaban exhaustos de tanto charlar y bailar con sus amigos hasta casi el amanecer. Fue una fiesta llena de sorpresas, y emociones encontradas que ambos disfrutaron intensamente. Así que cuando llegaron a casa, solo se conformaron con abrazarse hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

*******

**Capítulo 51. Amor como el nuestro no hay ninguno**

** (Segunda parte) **

**_(Ander / Omar)_ **

Madrid en diciembre era precioso. No solo por las decoraciones navideñas que había por todos lados, sino también por el ambiente festivo que se respiraba por doquier. Pero a diferencia de otros años, esta vez toda la ciudad estaba cubierta de nieve. Había vuelto a nevar después de varios años, haciéndolos sentir que habían llegado a Suiza y no a España.

_-¡Hostia! No lo puedo creer..._ -Silbó Omar, subiéndose a la camioneta de Guzmán una vez que todos se saludaron. - _Esta tormenta ha venido con todo, ¿no?_ -Se frotó las manos, agradeciendo el calor que irradiaba de la calefacción.

_-¡Yeeey!_ -Gritó Lu como si fuese una niña pequeña que le emocionara la nieve, haciendo que todos echaran a reír. _-¿A poco no es genial? Podríamos organizar algo y salir a divertirnos..._

_-Estás más emocionada que nuestra hija. Quién lo diría Lu..._ -Apuntó Guzmán, sin ocultar la diversión en sus ojos.

Tal y como Lu había prometido, había acompañado a Nadia y a Guzmán para recogerlos en el aeropuerto. Había sido toda una travesía debido a que las calles estaban prácticamente cubiertas de nieve en su totalidad, pero al final habían conseguido llegar a tiempo.

_-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Por fin están aquí!_ -Gritó Nadia emocionada desde el asiento delantero.

_-¿Qué tal el vuelo?_ -Preguntó Guzmán casi al mismo tiempo, mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor sin poder ocultar la enorme alegría por tenerlos de vuelta.

_-Bien, tío, todo bien..._ -Ander sonrió brevemente.

- _Por fin en casa..._ -Murmuró Omar contra el cuello de Ander para que solo él pudiera escucharlo.

Ander lo miró de reojo, y farfulló algo parecido a un sí. Por supuesto, ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para Lu, quien se encontraba sentada al lado de Omar, por lo que, mirando a Ander con una ceja levantada, preguntó con su característico acento mexicano:

- _¿Qué pasa Ander? Tienes pésima cara, cariño..._

Omar soltó un suspiro y empujando la cabeza de Ander suavemente, contestó por él:

_-Pasa que está cabreado porque no me quedaré con él y con Azucena mientras nos entregan la casa._

_-Uy... -_ Murmuró Lu, divertida.

Ander puso los ojos en blanco, y miró hacia la ventana sin decir nada. Sabía que era una gilipollez, pero el solo hecho de pensar que estaría todo un mes durmiendo solo, lo ponía mal. Cuando le propuso a Omar que se quedaran en casa de su madre y él le dijo que prefería quedarse con sus padres, su respuesta le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Por más que había intentado convencerlo de la mejor forma que sabía, Omar no había cedido, arguyendo que quería pasar tiempo con ellos, y aunque lo entendía, le jodía bastante.

_-Así que esa es la razón por la que estás de mal humor macho..._ -Se rio Guzmán. _-¡Se paciente, Ander! Ya tendréis todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que os plazca._

_-Qué gracia.._. -Gruñó, enfurruñado.

Omar sonrió mirándolo con cariño, y rodeándole un brazo por el cuello, lo besó en la mejilla.

_-Son solo unos días, Ander. Además, tu madre me ha invitado a pasar Navidad con ustedes, -ya sabes que en mi casa no se celebra-, así que esa noche me quedaré contigo._

_-Una noche de treinta... guau..._ -Siseó de mala gana, haciendo que todos se echaran a reír.

- _Vale, ya lo arreglaréis más tarde, que esta noche mis padres nos esperan para cenar_. -Intervino Nadia con una sonrisa. _-Por cierto, Marina está con ellos y está ansiosa por verlos._

Al escuchar a Nadia, Ander no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Extrañaba a Marina muchísimo, esa niña se había robado su corazón y tenía unas enormes ganas de verla. Ya intentaría convencer a Omar más tarde de que al menos se quedara con él los fines de semana.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los padres de Omar, éstos ya los esperaban con la mesa puesta y la cena servida. El hogar de los Shanna era pequeño, pero a Ander siempre le había parecido acogedor. Omar corrió a abrazar a Marina, mientras él se removía nervioso viendo cómo Guzmán saludaba a sus suegros. 

Cuando fue su turno, extendió una mano vacilante hacia el padre de Omar, y le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz a su madre. Se sentía un tanto fuera de lugar al ver la camaradería que existía entre Guzmán y Yusef. Incluso Lu parecía una hija más por la forma tan natural con la que se dirigía hacia ellos. Por lo que cuando Marina se acercó a él abrazándolo emocionada, Ander le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, sintiéndose agradecido de que al menos la pequeña lo viera como parte de la familia.

Cuando se sentaron todos a cenar, Ander agradeció en silencio que Omar ocupara el lugar vacío a su lado. Aunque Omar le había asegurado que sus padres aprobaban su relación, no podía evitar sentirse como un intruso. Pensaba que, en el fondo, a los padres de Omar les hubiera gustado que su hijo se hubiese casado con cualquiera de las chicas musulmanas que vivían en los alrededores, y no que estuviera en una relación con un hombre, y que, para colmo fuera cristiano. Lo que ellos no sabían, era que ninguna de esas chicas podría ser capaz de amar a su hijo con la devoción con la que él lo hacía.

Esa había sido en primer lugar una de las razones por las cuáles le había pedido a Omar que se quedara con él. Porque a diferencia de los padres de Omar, Ander sabía que su madre lo veía como si fuera otro hijo, y estando en su casa, él se sentía con toda la libertad de poder besarlo o abrazarlo si le apetecía, incluso, delante de ella. La mano de Omar sobre la suya, lo hizo dejar a un lado sus pensamientos. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose nervioso de que Omar lo tocara delante de ellos.

_-¿Está todo bien Ander? -_ Susurró Omar dedicándole una mirada cariñosa.

_-Sí, todo bien..._ -Murmuró en respuesta, cogiendo el tenedor para romper sutilmente el contacto con su mano.

Omar notó lo incómodo que se sentía Ander, y en nada ayudaba la mirada atenta que sus padres les dirigían. Por lo que había intentado hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que el haberlo tocado, solo lo había puesto más nervioso. Agradecía el que su novio hiciera un esfuerzo por convivir con su familia, ya que sabía que no era nada fácil para él. 

Después de la charla que había tenido con su padre varios meses atrás, se sentía mucho más relajado, incluso feliz, por poder pasar tiempo con su familia y con Ander en la misma mesa. Y a pesar de que en más de una ocasión le había asegurado a Ander que sus padres estaban de acuerdo con su relación, Ander se había mostrado reacio a creerle. Sabía que tomaría tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que, en un futuro, Ander se integraría de la misma manera que como Guzmán lo había hecho tiempo atrás.

La mirada insistente de Yusef, obligó a Ander a levantar la vista. Un tanto cohibido, lo miró y se encontró con unos ojos comprensivos.

_-Ander, nos alegra saber que tú también estés de regreso. Nos ha dicho Omar que les entregarán las llaves de la casa que han rentado en poco menos de un mes._

Las palabras de Yusef junto con la cálida sonrisa que le dirigió, lo tomaron desprevenido, por lo que, tragándose el bocado, buscó con la mirada a Omar para que lo rescatara. No fue Omar, sino Lu la que finalmente habló, y en cuanto la escuchó, Ander deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

- _La casa es preciosa. Desde que la vi, supe que sería perfecta para ellos. Tiene un gran jardín y estoy segura de que cuando vayan a conocerla, a ustedes también les encantará._ -Soltó sin ningún reparo.

_-Sí, Lu tiene razón..._ -Coincidió, cuando pudo encontrar su voz. - _Los espacios son muy amplios y los grandes ventanales hacen que la luz entre desde varios ángulos, dándole mucha luminosidad._

_-El arquitecto ha hablado..._ -Intervino Omar, con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro. _-En serio, cuando estemos instalados, nos encantaría que fueran a conocerla, ¿no es así Ander?_

_-Por supuesto._ -Asintió Ander, sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba.

_-Bueno, tomémonoslo con calma que estamos poniendo nervioso a Ander..._ -Murmuró Imán, sonriéndole con cariño. 

Ander le devolvió la sonrisa agradecido, y a partir de ese momento pareció como si el tiempo transcurriera mucho más rápido. Dejó de sentirse aislado, y cuando el padre de Omar le preguntó sobre su carrera, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, por casi diez minutos, había estado dándoles una cátedra del por qué la arquitectura española era un referente mundial. Todos lo escuchaban atentos, y cuando concluyó su explicación, miró de reojo a Omar quien lo miraba fascinado, logrando con ello, que volviera a sonrojarse.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, ambos se levantaron para llevar su plato a la cocina, pero Ander se lo quitó de las manos.

_-Ya voy yo..._

_-¿Sabes que eres mi arquitecto favorito?_ -Tarareó Omar con una sonrisa enorme, mientras le entregaba el plato.

_-Idiota..._ -Susurró sin ocultar la sonrisa al ver la forma en como Omar lo miraba.

Cuando entró a la cocina, la madre de Omar estaba allí, así que, aclarándose la garganta, murmuró:

_-¿Dónde dejo esto?_

_-Aquí está bien, gracias._ -Le respondió señalando un espacio vacío a su lado. 

Ella estaba tirando los restos de comida en la basura, y cuando terminó, se giró para mirarlo. Ander dejó escapar lentamente el aire, sonriéndole brevemente.

_-Ander, bienvenido a la familia_. -Le dijo de pronto. _-Quiero que sepas que me hace muy feliz el que tú y Omar estén juntos, de verdad._

Sus palabras le hicieron sentir una profunda calidez en el corazón. Nunca esperó que la madre de Omar se abriera de esa forma con él, por lo que por un momento se quedó sin palabras. Antes de que pudiera agradecerle, ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó suavemente. 

_-No necesitas decir nada, muchacho. Me bastó ver cómo miras a mi hijo, para que te ganaras mi corazón._

Cuando salieron de la cocina, el resto de la familia estaba en la sala charlando animadamente, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Omar, éste le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado. Ander así lo hizo dejándose caer suavemente sobre el brazo del sofá, intentando integrarse a la conversación, pero una vez que Nadia terminó de hablar, varios pares de ojos lo miraron cuando Yusef se dirigió a él.

_-¿Y dónde te quedarás durante estos días Ander?_

_-Con mi madre. Omar y yo hemos acordado hacerlo así, mientras nos entregan la casa._ -Explicó, removiéndose en el sillón sin poder evitarlo.

_-Ya veo..._ -Asintió Yusef. _-Es bueno que pases tiempo con tu madre, estará feliz de tenerte unos días con ella._

Ander asintió al escucharlo, y Yusef continuó:

_-Pero hoy ya es muy tarde. Seguramente a estas horas ya estará dormida. Puedes quedarte aquí sin ningún problema. En la habitación de Omar está la cama que era de Nadia..._

En cuanto Yusef terminó de hablar, sintió cómo Omar le pasaba la mano suavemente por la espalda, mientras que Guzmán intentaba sofocar una risita. Ander lo miró con ganas de querer asesinarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no solo era Guzmán, sino también Lu, Nadia e incluso Omar, quienes estaban conteniendo una carcajada.

_-Sí... yo creo que es una muy buena idea._ -Remató Lu, mirándolo divertida _. -Seguramente ambos estarán súper cansados por el vuelo tan largo. Así que creo que será mejor que nos vayamos para dejarlos descansar. -Nadia, Guzmán, ¿me podrían llevar a mi casa?_ -Preguntó, guiñándoles un ojo, -acción que no pasó desapercibida para Ander. 

_-Por supuesto, Lu._ -Secundó Nadia, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice _. -Estoy segura de que dormirás muy bien Ander. Mi cama es muy cómoda._

Ander miró a Nadia y curvó los labios en una sonrisa fingida, antes de dirigirse al padre de Omar.

_-Gracias es muy amable..._ -Murmuró mirando a Yusef, quien no se había enterado del revuelo que había causado su sugerencia.

- _Nosotros también nos vamos a descansar..._ -Se despidió la madre de Omar unos segundos después.

Cuando Omar cerró la puerta de su habitación, rodeó el cuello de Ander con ambos brazos para mirarlo con cariño. 

_-¿Fue tan malo como esperabas?_ -Preguntó con una sonrisa, pegando su frente contra la de Ander.

Cansado, Ander arqueó las cejas. - _Fue mejor de lo que esperaba, la verdad. Pero eso no quiere decir que haya sido fácil, y menos cuando todos se estaban riendo a mis costillas después de la sugerencia de tu padre... incluyéndote a ti cabrón.._. -Dijo esto último suavizando sus facciones.

_-Te lo dije... Mis padres están felices por nosotros. Aunque si te soy sincero, a mí también me sorprendió cuando mi padre sugirió que te quedaras a dormir aquí esta noche._

_-Sí... en camas separadas._ -Susurró, haciendo que ambos se echaran a reír.

Ander paseó la mirada con curiosidad por la pequeña habitación. Dos camas individuales estaban dispuestas una al lado de la otra. En medio había un pequeño buró con una lámpara, un reloj y una fotografía de Nadia y Omar de pequeños siendo abrazados por otra chica un poco mayor con cabello oscuro y rizado que enseguida reconoció como May, la hermana mayor de la que alguna vez Omar le había hablado. 

Era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero era justo como había imaginado que sería. No era lujosa, pero tenía un calor de hogar muy especial. Todo a su alrededor le parecía tan familiar... el lugar estaba impregnado de su esencia. En seguida adivinó cuál era la cama de Omar ya que, a un lado, pegada a la pared, había una repisa de madera con algunos libros y películas perfectamente acomodados, y una foto de Omar y Samuel completaban la decoración. 

_-Vale, pido esta cama_. -Murmuró, dejándose caer sobre la cama de Nadia, mientras abrazaba una de las mullidas almohadas.

Omar lo miró levantando una ceja.

_-¿Qué dices, capullo? Si nos dormimos abrazados, cabemos perfectamente en mi cama._

_-¿Y arriesgarnos a que tu padre nos pille durmiendo juntos? ¡Ni de coña! No quiero perder el terreno que he ganado con él._

_-¡Andeeerrr!_ -Gimió Omar mirándolo con incredulidad.

_-Buenas noches, cari... -_ Murmuró, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

*******

**_24 de Diciembre_ **

Omar llegó temprano a casa de Ander. Había prometido a Azucena que le ayudaría a preparar la cena y había aprovechado para llevar algunos comestibles y verduras de la tienda de sus padres. Fue la madre de Ander quien le abrió unos segundos después, saludándolo efusivamente.

_-¡Hola, cariño! ¡Qué alegría verte! Entra... ¿Cómo has estado?_ -Le quitó una de las bolsas que Omar cargaba y lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

_-¡Listo para ayudarte a cocinar!_ -Respondió feliz, mientras la seguía a la cocina.

_-¿Y Ander?_ -Preguntó cuando no lo vio.

Azucena puso los ojos en blanco, mientras movía la cabeza.

_-Sigue durmiendo... ¿Puedes creerlo? Ahora que has llegado, a ver si tú logras despertarlo..._

_-Vale, subo a verlo y enseguida bajo para ayudarte._

La habitación parecía una cueva. Las cortinas estaban totalmente cerradas por lo que no dejaban pasar ni el más mínimo rayo de sol. Para no tropezar, Omar dejó la puerta entreabierta permitiendo que entrara algo de luz, y sin hacer ruido, se acercó hasta él. Curvó los labios al verlo, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Ander estaba acostado de lado con una almohada entre las piernas roncando suavemente. Por algunos minutos, se permitió observarlo a placer. Las pestañas espesas descansaban sobre sus altos pómulos, y ese lunar que tanto le molaba lucía precioso ante sus ojos; su boca estaba relajada, recordándole los cientos de besos que a estas alturas ya habían compartido; y sus rizos castaños, alborotados, pedían a gritos ser acariciados. 

Dejando escapar un suspiro, decidió que nunca se cansaría de observarlo, mientras soñaba con poder despertarse a su lado todos los días de su vida. Primero, le rozó levemente el labio inferior con la punta del dedo, provocándole cosquillas; y después, le acarició la mejilla rozando apenas su piel, sintiéndola un tanto áspera por la incipiente barba. Poco a poco Ander fue despertándose y cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio sentado frente a él, una sonrisa perezosa se dibujó en su boca.

_-Hola, extraño..._ -Murmuró con voz ronca.

_-¿Extraño?_ -Omar repitió, divertido.

_-¿Estás seguro de que tú eres mi novio?_ _Porque ya no recuerdo lo que es dormir a tu lado..._ -Murmuró, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa somnolienta.

_-Pues eso lo arreglaremos pronto. Lu ha conseguido que nos entreguen las llaves en un par de días... Así que podremos pasar Año Nuevo en nuestra nueva casa. Aunque... ya ha amenazado que allí celebraremos todos juntos._

_-¿En serio? -_ Preguntó de inmediato, sentándose como resorte sobre la cama.

_-Ajá... -_ Tarareó, sonriéndole con los ojos. - _Así que disfruta ahora porque cuando estemos allá, no dejaré que cierres las cortinas..._ -Lo amenazó, moviendo ambas cejas un par de veces.

_-Joder... ¿Vamos a empezar a discutir tan temprano?_ -Susurró Ander, mientras lo atraía hacia él para besarlo en los labios.

Estaba feliz por la noticia, así que, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el colchón, jalando a su vez a Omar haciendo que aterrizara sobre él.

_-Nada me encantaría más que quedarme aquí contigo, pero he prometido ayudarle a tu madre a preparar la cena, así que no me distraigas._ -Le dijo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz, antes de levantarse de la cama. 

_-Aguafiestas..._ -Murmuró Ander.

_-Anda, baja para que nos eches una mano..._ -Le pidió Omar, mientras se dirigía escaleras abajo. 

Antes de salir, se volvió hacia Ander, y le gritó:

_-¿Ander?_

_-¿Mmh?_

_-No estaba bromeando con respecto a las cortinas..._

_-Idiota..._ -Musitó Ander con una sonrisa, mientras metía la cabeza debajo de la almohada sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo.

La cena resultó muy distinta a como Ander se la había imaginado y se debió a que además de su madre, Omar y él, llegaron tres invitados inesperados. Al menos para Omar y para él.

_-Así que tú eres Omar... el novio de mi nieto. -_ Preguntó la abuela de Ander mirándolo con curiosidad, mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

_-Así es, mucho gusto en conocerla señora..._ -Musitó Omar, removiéndose nervioso en el asiento mientras miraba de reojo a Ander.

Ander, le hizo una seña con los ojos como diciendo _“a mí no me mires”_ , mientras apretaba los labios con fuerza para no echarse a reír. Si lo hubiera planeado, no habría salido mejor. Ahora le tocaba a Omar lidiar con su familia. Unos minutos antes de que llegaran, su madre les había dejado caer la noticia de que su padre y sus abuelos vendrían a cenar con ellos. 

Ander sabía que su padre llevaba un buen tiempo intentando reconquistar a su madre, y si a ella le parecía bien, él estaba de acuerdo con eso. Porque, además, tenía que reconocer que su padre había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Si no hubiera sido por él, probablemente no habría conseguido la beca deportiva en primer lugar. Por otro lado, sus abuelos maternos eran todo un espectáculo. Aunque casi nunca los veía, cuando lo hacía simplemente disfrutaba enormemente de su compañía. Justo como en ese momento...

_-No me digas señora, que me haces sentir más vieja de lo que soy en realidad, muchacho. Llámame Bertha._

_-De acuerdo, Bertha. -_ Asintió Omar, sonriendo de buen grado.

_-¡Pues brindemos por eso!_ -Dijo su abuelo, levantando la copa.

_-Ander, quiero decirte que tienes muy buen gusto. Omar es un chico muy majo. Desde que eras un crío, supe que terminarías pillado de un chico guapo y no me has decepcionado._

Su padre puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla _. -Ahora resulta que siempre lo supiste, Bertha..._

_-Pues sí, Antonio... Aunque no lo creas, tengo un sexto sentido infalible. Como contigo por ejemplo... Sabía que harías lo posible para reconquistar a mi hija... Y ya ves, no me he equivocado._

_-Mamá... -_ Sonrió Azucena.

_-¡Ya basta, mujer! -_ La regañó su abuelo, aunque por la mirada cariñosa que le dedicó, Ander sabía que el viejo también estaba disfrutando enormemente del momento.

_-Vale... Vale, Martín, ya lo he pillado... -_ Se quejó la anciana mirando a su esposo mientras se bebía de golpe el resto de la copa. - _Anda cariño, sírveme otra_. -Le pidió a Ander, guiñándole un ojo.

Ander se echó a reír, mientras obedecía a su abuela.

Conforme la cena transcurrió, Omar comenzó a sentirse mucho más relajado. La realidad fue que, una vez pasado el susto inicial, se dio cuenta de que los abuelos de Ander eran la hostia. Y en cuanto al padre de Ander, éste parecía mucho más jovial de como originalmente lo recordaba.

_-Así que... por lo que veo esto va en serio._ -Preguntó Antonio mirando a Omar.

_-Así es..._ -Contestó Omar con firmeza.

_-Pues me alegra, chaval. Espero que hagas feliz a mi hijo._

_-Papá... Por favor._ -Gimió Ander sintiéndose avergonzado. - _Lo dices como si Omar me estuviese pidiendo matrimonio. Además, te recuerdo que ya vivíamos juntos en Nueva York, así que tampoco es para tanto. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, claro que va en serio_. -Ander miró a Omar haciéndole un guiño. 

_-Bueno, ¿quién quiere postre? -_ Preguntó Azucena poniéndose de pie. - _Omar lo ha hecho y le ha quedado delicioso._

Esa noche acostados uno al lado del otro, miraban las estrellas a través del tragaluz. Había cumplido su promesa quedándose a dormir, y mientras miraba el cielo, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió al recordar la primera noche que Ander y él durmieron en esa misma cama casi nueve años atrás. Cuánto habían cambiado desde entonces. Sintió los largos dedos de Ander entrelazar los suyos, y se giró para ver su perfil en la oscuridad.

Había sido una noche bastante agradable después de todo. Ander soltó una carcajada al recordar la cara que había puesto Omar cuando su abuela había comenzado a interrogarlo acerca de sus intenciones para con su nieto.

_-¿Qué pasa?_ -Escuchó susurrar a Omar.

_-Nada..._ _Estaba pensando en mi abuela_. -Contestó, conteniendo la risa.

_-¡Jodeeer! Es todo un personaje, tío... ¿Y te quejabas de mi padre?_ -Bromeó, dándole un beso en la sien.

_-Pero en algo sí que tiene razón..._ -Susurró Ander.

_-¿En qué tiene razón?_

Ander se levantó para quedar frente a Omar, y mirándolo a los ojos, le confesó:

_-Pues en que he elegido al tío más guapo._

_[ ](https://ibb.co/4Vy7DN2) _

Omar sonrió al escucharlo, e incorporándose ligeramente buscó sus labios para profundizar el beso.

_-Feliz Navidad, nene._ -Murmuró Omar, descansando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Ander.

*******

**_31 de Diciembre_ **

Fiel a su palabra, Lu había organizado el mejor _“open house”_ del año, que a fin de cuentas, había coincidido con la víspera de año nuevo. Así que allí estaban, festejando el inicio de un nuevo ciclo junto con todos sus amigos. Lu había sido capaz de transformar una casa aún vacía, en una recepción de muy buen gusto.

Había contratado a una agencia para que, siguiendo sus instrucciones, hiciera magia en el lugar. Cientos de pequeñas luces estaban repartidas por toda la casa, y varias mesitas con sus respectivos taburetes llenaban la estancia. Así como también sofás tipo lounge completaban la decoración. Por supuesto, no podía faltar la música, la bebida y la buena comida. Todo lucía impecable.

Todos habían hecho el esfuerzo para estar allí; no solo los que seguían viviendo en Madrid, sino también aquellos a los que la vida los había llevado a cambiar de residencia. Por ejemplo, Valerio había hecho el viaje desde Chile, y Carla había regresado de París solo para celebrar su regreso. Aunque si le preguntaban a Omar, estaba seguro de que mucho tenía que ver el que Samuel siguiera soltero.

Por supuesto, también estaban Nadia y Guzmán, Samu, Lu, Rebe, Christian, e incluso, Cayetana. Se sentía un ambiente jovial por todos lados; algunos cantaban y bailaban y otros más brindaban emocionados. Ander y Omar estaban sentados en una de las mesas mirando a sus amigos sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

_-¿Entonces, qué? ¿Te gusta nuestra nueva casa?_ -Ander sonrió sin perder detalle de su respuesta.

_-No tienes idea de cuánto. Ahora solo falta amueblarla..._ -Sonrió Omar.

_-Bueno... -_ Ander se encogió de hombros. - _Ya compramos lo más importante..._ -Sonrió al recordar que un día antes, Omar y él habían ido a comprar una cama tamaño King.

En ese momento, la música cesó, y enseguida, se escuchó la voz de Lu.

_-¿Están listos? ¡Comienza el conteo! Diez, nueve, ocho..._

Todos coreaban al unísono la cuenta regresiva, mientras que Omar estaba perdido en la profunidad de los ojos de Ander. Todo a su alrededor dejó de existir, y lo único de lo que era consciente era del hombre que estaba sentado frente a él.

_-Tres, dos, uno... ¡Feliz año nuevo!_

_-Feliz año nuevo, nene..._ -Murmuró Omar sin poder ocultar la sonrisa.

_-Feliz año nuevo, Omar. -_ Le respondió Ander a la vez. Y llevando su mano hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo profundamente. 

Omar cerró los ojos al sentir la tibieza de la lengua de Ander abriéndose paso a través de sus labios, y cogiéndolo también por la nuca, le respondió el beso con la misma urgencia. A diferencia de otros años, Omar tenía la certeza de que esta vez, la felicidad que ambos sentían sería permanente.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

La estruendosa voz de Rebe, los obligó a separarse.

_-¡Feliz Año Nuevo, maricón!_ -Chilló Rebe, llenando de besos a Omar, solo para liberarlo unos segundos después para abrazar a Ander también.

_-¡Happy New Year, pibón!_ -Gritó emocionada echándose a sus brazos, para después seguir repartiendo abrazos al resto de sus colegas.

Esa noche, como muchas otras, fue mágica. Ambos fluían en la misma sintonía y Ander solo podía sentirse agradecido por esta nueva oportunidad que la vida les brindaba.

Cuando la fiesta terminó varias horas después, Omar se acercó a Ander quien estaba sentado en uno de los pequeños sofás. Sin necesidad de hablar, se sentó en el brazo del sofá y rodeándole el brazo alrededor del cuello, le depositó un beso en la sien. Ander cerró los ojos y sonriendo, llevó su mano hasta cerrarla sobre la de Omar. 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Se quedaron así por algunos instantes, hasta que Omar le susurró al oído:

_-¿Te apetece festejar como es debido?_

Ander sonrió al escucharlo, y sin más, se pusó de pie y tiró de él para estrenar su nueva cama.

*******

**_Un año y medio después_ **

Omar salió de bañarse sintiéndose más relajado. Había tenido un día especialmente difícil y lo único que había estado deseando era llegar a casa y descansar. Mientras se ponía una camiseta vieja y un par de boxers para dormir, miró de reojo a Ander.

_-¿Qué haces?_

Estaba sentado en la cama recargado contra la cabecera, con su laptop sobre las piernas. Al escucharlo, cerró la computadora y dejándola sobre la mesita de noche, se frotó los párpados.

_-Trabajando..._ -Murmuró, reprimiendo un bostezo.

_-¿Cansado?_

Ander asintió, moviendo el cuello en círculos hasta que se escuchó un “crack”.

_-¿Tanto como para no querer hacer el amor?_

Cuando vio que Ander sonreía tímidamente, Omar negó con la cabeza dejándose caer a su lado. Ander lucía fatigado e incluso un poco más delgado. Seis meses atrás se había asociado con un colega, y entre los dos, habían abierto su propio despacho de arquitectos. Había sido un gran paso hacia la independencia financiera que ambos estaban buscando, pero eso también significaba que ahora tenía mucho menos tiempo libre. Trabajaba más horas a la semana, y aunque Omar lo entendía, odiaba que el trabajo lo absorbiera de esa manera.

_-¿Qué comiste hoy?_ -Le preguntó mirándolo con recelo.

_-Un sándwich y un café._ -Ander hizo una mueca porque ya sabía lo que Omar le diría a continuación.

_-Ander, tienes que empezar a establecer límites y horarios. Te lo digo en serio._ -Soltó en un tono que no ameritaba discusión.

_-Que bien hueles..._ -Ander inhaló profundamente contra el cuello de Omar haciéndole cosquillas, y enseguida comenzó a darle suaves mordiscos.

_-Sé lo que estás haciendo... -_ Murmuró Omar besándolo brevemente antes de seguir hablando. _-No intentes desviar la conversación, capullo._

Ander se separó de mala gana, chasqueando la lengua.

_-Omar, ya hemos hablado de esto... No exageres. Hemos ganado una licitación importante y no puedo retrasarme con las entregas._

_-No exagero tío, me preocupa que no estés comiendo bien y que estás durmiendo muy poco._

_-Mira quién habla. Últimamente has estado viajando tanto que casi no nos vemos._ -Murmuró, recargando la cabeza contra el hombro de Omar. - _Te extraño joder..._

Ander sabía que Omar tenía razón, pero hoy más que nunca, no podía bajar el ritmo. Estaba seguro de que una vez que entregara las maquetas finales tendría tiempo para relajarse un poco. Por otro lado, desde que Omar estaba trabajando en esa nueva serie había comenzado a viajar tanto, que a veces solo se veían un par de días a la semana, y aunque intentaba mentalizarse para que no le afectara, era inútil. Se sentía solo vagando por la casa vacía, extrañándolo lo indecible. Era un hecho lo infeliz que se sentía cuando Omar no estaba a su lado.

_-Yo también te extraño nene, pero en dos meses terminaremos de rodar y todo volverá a ser como antes_. –Omar levantó el brazo para que Ander se acomodara mejor, y mientras hablaba, le acariciaba los rizos distraídamente.

_-Hasta que comiences el siguiente proyecto_... -Soltó sin poder evitarlo. 

Omar había conseguido un puesto en Netflix España como asistente de producción, pero a los pocos meses los directivos se habían dado cuenta de lo talentoso que era, y muy pronto le dieron la oportunidad de ser parte del equipo principal de directores de una nueva serie que estaban por lanzar.

Ander estaba muy orgulloso de él, pero en ocasiones añoraba la vida que tenían antes. Cuando vivían en Nueva York y tenían menos obligaciones; cuando lo único que les preocupaba era concluir la carrera y decidir lo que harían el fin de semana.

_-Ander... sabes que esto es importante, y que no será así siempre. Es solo que ahora necesito aprovechar esta oportunidad y ahorrar la pasta suficiente para poder independizarme._

_-Lo sé y lo entiendo, Omar. Es solo que a veces es duro llegar a casa y no encontrarte. Por eso es que me refugio en el trabajo... para no extrañarte tanto._

Omar soltó el aire lentamente, y se movió un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

_-Hagamos algo. Planeemos unas vacaciones. ¿Qué dices?_

Ander lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero aún así, no fue capaz de reprimir la tonta sonrisa que comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

_-¿Qué? Estamos a tope de trabajo, Omar..._

_-¿Y qué? Escapémonos una semana._ -Murmuró Omar contra su sien.

_-¿Cuándo?_

_-El próximo mes... Para festejar nuestros cumpleaños._

Había estado tan absorto con el trabajo que casi había olvidado que muy pronto serían sus respectivos cumpleaños. Omar era un año mayor que él pero ambos cumplían años en julio. Primero cumplía él y Omar una semana después. La idea de mandar todo a la mierda aunque fuera solo por una semana era demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla, así que levantándose un poco para quedar encima de Omar, le preguntó con curiosidad:

_-¿A dónde te apetece ir?_

_-¿Contigo? Pfff... Al fin del mundo._

Ander se habría echado a reír de no ser porque estaba muy ocupado besando a su novio. Sabía que los próximos meses serían complicados, pero estaba seguro que todos los sacrificios que ambos estaban haciendo, les serían recompensados en un futuro cercano.

Cuando Omar profundizó el beso y comenzó a acariciarle el torso, el último pensamiento coherente que cruzó por su mente fue que no estaba tan cansado después de todo.

*******

**_Tres meses después_ **

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche cuando Ander llegó a casa. Le había dicho a Omar que prepararía la cena, pero una reunión de último minuto con su socio, había echado a perder sus planes. Así que cuando abrió la puerta y el olor a comida lo invadió, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Entró a la cocina y en cuanto vio a Omar con un delantal puesto preparando la cena, se llevó una mano a la nuca masajéandosela suavemente.

_-Joder... Lo siento._ -Se acercó por detrás y descansó la barbilla sobre el hombro de Omar mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

_-Hey..._ -Susurró Omar a modo de saludo, ladeando la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso a los labios de Ander.

_-Se me ha hecho súper tarde... Salió algo de último minuto y no me dio tiempo de avisarte. ¿Me perdonas?_ -Susurró.

_-Solo si pones la mesa y lavas los trastes..._ -Se burló Omar. 

_-Es lo justo. -_ Aceptó Ander, soltándolo de mala gana para comenzar a poner la mesa.

_-¡Ander! Antes lávate las manos._

_-Joder Omar, estás peor que mi madre_. -Refunfuñó, pero aún así, hizo lo que Omar le pedía.

Un rato después se sentaron a cenar charlando animadamente. Omar le contó sobre los pormenores del último rodaje, y Ander a su vez, le habló sobre los avances de su nuevo proyecto. Mientras lo escuchaba, Omar lo miraba con detenimiento. Era increíble ver la pasión que Ander le ponía a todo lo que hacía y eso solo hacía que se enamorara más de él si es que eso era posible.

A mitad de la cena Omar lo miró estudiando sus facciones, pensando en cuál sería la mejor forma de decirle lo que había estado pensando.

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? -_ Le preguntó Ander levantando una ceja. 

_-¿Cómo?_ -Omar se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza, intentando no echarse a reír.

_-Omar, te conozco. Algo te pasa._

Ander se removió nervioso, intentando descifrarlo, pero al ver la actitud relajada de Omar, se tranquilizó un poco.

_-Te equivocas... No pasa nada malo. Es solo que quería hablar contigo sobre algo._

_-¿Sobre qué?_

Omar sacó su móvil y extendiendo la mano le hizo una seña para que lo cogiera.

_-Mira... ¿A que está para comérselo, no?_

Ander miró las fotos por unos segundos, y después levantó la vista para toparse con la mirada juguetona de Omar.

_-¿Qué? No entiendo..._

- _Está en adopción. Una amiga de Rebe lo encontró y le está buscando casa. Y bueno... nosotros tenemos un jardín grande y pensé que podríamos..._

_-Omar, no. Ni de coña vamos a adoptar a un perro._

_-¡Ander! ¿Por qué no? -_ Gimió haciendo una especie de puchero.

Ander tenía que reconocer que, tal y como Omar había dicho, el chucho aquel estaba para comérselo, pero solo de pensar en todos los cuidados y atención que requería un perro, supo que no era una buena idea. 

_-Porque ambos trabajamos muchísimo y estamos casi todo el día fuera. No podemos hacernos cargo de un perro... Y menos de uno tan grande._ _¡Jodeeer si hasta parece un puto borrego!_ -Concluyó, intentando hacer que Omar entrara en razón.

Omar amaba a los animales y siempre había querido tener un perro, pero sus padres nunca les habían permitido tener uno, así que cuando Rebe le enseñó las fotografías, se enamoró de inmediato de aquel peludo. Sabía que Ander se negaría en un principio, pero estaba seguro de que podría convencerlo. Así que sin más, se puso de pie y acercándose a la silla donde Ander estaba sentado, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

_-No digas que no._ -Murmuró contra su oreja. _-Mira, hagamos algo... vayamos a verlo primero, y una vez que lo conozcamos, podríamos tomar una decisión. Si vemos que no es viable, te prometo que no insistiré más._

Ander negó con la cabeza, dejándo el móvil de Omar sobre la mesa.

_-Que no, ni hablar Omar. No quiero ir a verlo porque sé que una vez que estemos allí terminaremos adoptándolo. Un perro implica mucha responsabilidad y tú viajas constantemente, así que ya sabes quién terminará haciéndose cargo de él._

Omar soltó un resoplido y soltándolo, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la habitación.

_-¡Omar no seas infantil!_ -Gritó Ander intentando hablar con él, pero Omar únicamente lo miró y torciendo la boca, continuó su camino.

Quince minutos más tarde Ander se metió en la cama. Omar estaba acostado con el móvil en las manos, dándole la espalda. Ander se acercó a él y vio que Omar seguía viendo las fotos del perro. 

[ ](https://ibb.co/K6FnqnQ)

_-¿Estás enfadado?_ -Le susurró al oído, mientras le pasaba una mano alrededor de la cintura.

_-Déjame._ -Siseó.

_-Omar, ¿sabes que te estás comportando como un crío? Aunque no me lo digas sabes que tengo razón. Te he dado razones válidas del por qué no podemos adoptar a ese perro._

_-Ajá... Lo que tú digas._ -Farfulló Omar. 

Se sentía desilusionado por la negativa de Ander, y aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía algo de razón, creía que si tuviera la voluntad, ambos podrían hacerse cargo del perro.

Ander puso los ojos en blanco y decidió que sería inútil seguir insistiendo. Conocía a Omar y sabía que el enojo le duraría un par de días, así que lo único que podía hacer, era abrazarlo y esperar a que pronto se le pasara.

_-No me abraces, tengo calor._ -Murmuró soltándose de su abrazo.

Ander se sentó sobre la cama y esperó en silencio a que Omar lo mirara. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, Ander le soltó:

_-Omar Shanaa, no voy a permitir que te duermas estando enfadado. Y mucho menos que no me dejes abrazarte. ¿Te queda claro?_

Omar lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco. Le hacía mucha gracia cuando Ander usaba su nombre y apellido, y el simple hecho de verlo intentando arreglar las cosas entre ellos, había sido suficiente para que la molestia que sentía se evaporara como por arte de magia. Aún así, murmuró acostándose de nuevo:

_-Si realmente me quisieras, por lo menos te lo pensarías..._

_-Eres un cabrón. A eso se le llama chantaje y no voy a caer en tu juego._

Ander se acostó nuevamente a su lado, y pasándole el brazo alrededor de la cintura lo atrajo hacia él.

_-Te quiero aún con tus rabietas de crío. De hecho me pones muy cachondo cuando te pones así_... -Le susurró al oído.

Omar no le respondió, pero esbozó una sonrisa porque sabía que Ander no podía verlo. Amaba a Ander aún cuando se comportara como un auténtico gilipollas.

_-Imbécil..._ -Masculló, haciendo que Ander se riera entre dientes y en consecuencia lo abrazara con más fuerza.

_-Te quiero..._

_-Ajá... Buenas noches, Ander._

Ander hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos _._

_“¿Un perro? Pfff... Ni de coña”_ -Pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido con Omar entre sus brazos.

*******

**_Una semana después_ **

Omar miró una vez más el escueto mensaje que Ander le había enviado y dejó escapar un resoplido. Esa última semana Ander se había comportado de una manera bastante extraña y creía saber el por qué. Él había estado un tanto distante a causa de su negativa de adoptar al perro, así que creía que el asunto iba por allí.

Volvió a fijar su atención al _GPS_ y negó con la cabeza. Ander lo había citado en un lugar cercano al bosque, y no tenía la menor idea del por qué. Solo le había dicho que era importante y que necesitaba hablar con él.

Quería pensar que no se trataba de nada malo, ya que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien. Ambos se habían adaptado a sus apretadas agendas, y habían encontrado la forma de pasar más tiempo juntos, así que no tenía muy claro el por qué Ander quería hablar con él en ese lugar. 

Cuando el GPS le indicó que estaba cerca, disminuyó la velocidad y miró con atención intentando localizar el auto de Ander. Cuando el camino comenzó a hacerse más estrecho, se estacionó y se bajó del auto. Sacó su móvil y le marcó.

_-¿Ander? ¿Dónde estás tío?_

_-Hola... Ya casi llego. Ahora te veo._ -Y sin más cortó la comunicación.

Omar miró a su alrededor, y soltando un suspiro, se recargó contra el auto para esperarlo. Encendió un cigarro e inhaló una profunda bocanada intentando mitigar el nerviosismo que había comenzado a apoderarse de él. Ander estaba actuando raro de cojones y cada minuto que pasaba, solo hacía que su estado de ánimo empeorara.

_-¡Joder, no puedo creerlo..!._ -Ander se rio entre dientes, mirando de reojo hacia el asiento del copiloto donde el enorme peludo lo observaba sin inmutarse.

_-Solo espero que te sepas comportar y seas un buen perro._ -De inmedito el aludido giró la cabeza y levantó las orejas como si supiera que se estaba dirigiendo a él.

Ander hablaba con el chucho mientras conducía. El perro soltó un ladrido y enseguida le dio un par de lengüetazos en la mejilla, haciéndolo soltar una carcajada.

_-Jodeer... No hagas eso, compórtate._ -Lo regañó, pero en el fondo se sentía feliz. Cada vez que pensaba en su plan, sentía un vuelco en el estómago. Solo podía imaginar la cara que pondría Omar cuando se diera cuenta de todo.

Unos minutos después, llegó al punto de reunión. Detuvo el auto a una distancia considerable de donde Omar se econtraba. Estaba fumando y se veía nervioso. Inhaló profundamente y se secó las manos sudorosas contra la tela de sus jeans. Se giró hacia el perro, y le murmuró:

_-Sé un buen perro y compórtate. No ladres y no te muevas._

El perro lo miró con sus grandes ojos negros como canicas, y segundos después, se echó en el asiento sin hacer ruido.

_-Buen perro..._ -Susurró con una sonrisa, cerrando la portezuela.

_-Hey..._

Cuando estuvo frente a Omar le dio un breve beso en los labios, y después dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

_-¿Por qué coño hemos venido aquí?_ -Omar lo miraba con recelo.

Ander sonrió y se encogió de hombros mirando a su alrededor.

_-¿Qué es lo que ves?_

_-¿En serio? ¿A qué estás jugando Ander?_

_-Contéstame... -_ Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Omar suspiró sabiendo que Ander no le diría nada más. Miró a su alrededor una vez más y después volviéndose hacia su novio, respondió de mala gana:

_-¿Árboles? ¿Insectos? Probablemente haya animales salvajes también... Ya en serio Ander, por qué me has citado aquí?_

_-Mis abuelos me han dejado este terreno. ¿Y sabes que es lo que yo veo?_ -Lo cuestionó alzando una ceja, mientras le entregaba su móvil para que Omar viera la fotografía que tenía allí.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Omar miró la foto durante varios segundos sin decir nada. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir que el pulso se le aceleraba al comprender lo que Ander estaba intentando decirle. Aún así, quiso cerciorarse de estar entendiendo correctamente, por lo que lo miró a los ojos intentando leerlo.

_-Omar... Quiero construir nuestra propia casa aquí. He comenzado a trabajar en los planos._

Omar lo miraba incrédulo. Abrió la boca solo para cerrarla segundos después sin articular palabra.

_-¿No dices nada?_ -Ander lo instó a hablar, mientras se acercaba a él para rodearle la cintura con ambos brazos.

_-¿Nuestra casa aquí? ¿Qué dices? Ya tenemos una casa..._ -Intentó razonar.

_-Una casa que estamos rentando. Sé que esto es algo que llevará tiempo, y mucha pasta, pero por eso quise traerte aquí antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Tendríamos que ahorrar por lo menos un par de años y después podríamos empezar a construirla. ¿Qué dices?_

Omar lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco, pero poco a poco comenzó a curvar los labios en una franca sonrisa. Sentía como si mil mariposas estuvieran revoloteándole dentro del estómago. 

_-Joder..._ -Solo acertó a murmurar, sin saber qué más decir. 

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo más, Ander lo liberó de sus brazos, y lo miró expectante.

_-¿Entonces? ¿Eso es un sí?_

Omar se echó a reír, mientras asentía. 

_-¡Jodeeer, sí! -Siseó. -¡Estoy flipando, Ander! ¡Es preciosa!_

_-¿Y has visto que los ventanales son de piso a techo? Eso significa que no llevará cortinas..._ -Levantó ambas cejas haciendo que Omar soltara una carcajada.

_-No lo puedo creer, tío..._

Ander lo miró divertido _. -¿Omar, te puedo pedir un favor? Dejé los planos en el auto. ¿Podrías ir por ellos mientras hago un pequeño paseo de inspección?_

_-Vale... -_ Susurró emocionado.

Mientras caminaba hacia al auto de Ander, su mente parecía un torbellino intentando asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba tan concentrado, que no se dio cuenta del perro que lo miraba a través del cristal. No fue sino hasta que escuchó un ladrido, que levantó el rostro y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Abrió la boca y corrió para abrir la puerta y enseguida el peludo, se le echó a los brazos.

_-¡¡Ander!!_ -Gritó emocionado mientras abrazaba al perro.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Ander le sonreía a unos metros de distancia. Omar corrió hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran sobre el pasto.

_-¡Cabrón!_ -Murmuró Omar contra sus labios, sin poder ocultar su felicidad. _-¿Cómo, cuándo, por qué?_

_-Asumo que eso significa que estás feliz, ¿no? ¿Ya sabes que nombre le pondrás?_

El perro los miraba con curiosidad, mientras olfateaba a su alrededor.

_-¡Jodeeer! Eres el mejor novio del mundo..._

Ander se mordió el labio inferior, y mirando al perro, le preguntó a Omar:

_-Oye, ¿qué tiene el chucho colgado en el cuello?_

Omar frunció el ceño, y después observó al perro. Acercó su mano hacia el peludo y fue entonces cuando notó que traía un lazo azul con una pequeña cajita atada colgando del cuello. Con dedos temblorosos, le deshizo el nudo y sostuvo la pequeña cajita sin atreverse a abrirla. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento, así que pasó saliva y se giró para mirar a Ander quien lo miraba como si él fuera la persona más importante de su vida.

_-¿No la vas a abrir?_ -Preguntó en un susurro, mordiéndose los labios.

Cuando vio que Omar seguía hipnotizado mirando la caja en su mano, esbozó una sonrisa y se la quitó. Segundos después la abrió, y allí, un par de anillos de platino brillaban dentro. Ander se aclaró la garganta, y cogiendo uno de ellos, miró a Omar a los ojos.

_-¿Sabes? Ya no quiero ser el mejor novio del mundo. Me gustaría ser el mejor esposo. Omar, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?_

Omar no podía hablar. Sentía un nudo en la garganta debido a la emoción, mientras que lágrimas de felicidad le escurrían por el rostro. Nunca en toda su vida había experimentado una felicidad tan absoluta como en ese instante y casi podía sentir que flotaba.

_-Si no me das una respuesta ahora, comenzaré a ponerme nervioso..._ -Susurró Ander, pasándole el pulgar por la mejilla para secarle una lágrima.

_-Jodeeer... ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo, capullo!_

Ander no podía, ni quería, contener la profunda emoción que experimentó al deslizarle el aro de platino en el dedo anular izquierdo. 

Omar cogió el anillo gemelo, e imitando a Ander, lo deslizó en su dedo anular. Omar lo miraba fijamente mientras los anillos brillaban orgullosos en sus manos. Sentía como si un nudo le oprimiera la garganta impidiéndole encontrar las palabras que se agolpaban en su mente. Así que dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de Ander, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Con cada beso y con cada caricia le demostró el profundo amor que sentía por él. Ander era todo lo que podría desear en la vida, y ese sentimiento de pertenencia lo hacía sentirse pleno.

En cuanto sintió cómo Omar profundizaba el beso, entreabrió los labios disfrutando de esa agradable sensación. Estaba seguro de que nunca se cansaría de sentir la tibieza de la lengua de Omar explorando su boca. Cada vez que Omar lo tocaba, volvía a experimentar la misma emoción que sintió la primera vez, pero hoy con la certeza absoluta de que sería para siempre. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar; soñando despierto, imaginando cómo sería compartir el resto de su vida con el hombre que amaba.

El perro, -quien los miraba moviendo el rabo de un lado para el otro-, era el único testigo del amor inquebrantable que existía entre ellos dos.

**_Fin_ ** _._

_[ ](https://imgbb.com/) _

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias! 
> 
> Me encantaría conocer su opinión sobre una posible continuación de esta serie. Tengo algunas ideas: 
> 
> La primera podría ser la tercera parte de esta historia. (con mucho drama, angustia y momentos dulces también) 
> 
> La segunda podría ser simplemente un epílogo sobre esta historia algunos años después.
> 
> La tercera, una historia totalmente nueva sobre Omander (intentando adivinar lo que podría suceder en la temporada 4) 
> 
> O la última opción sería no hacer nada. ¡Jaja! Tal vez, es hora de dejarlos ir y tomar un descanso ... 
> 
> Me encantaría saber tu opinión. 
> 
> De todos modos, gracias por estar aquí durante todo este tiempo. ¡Fue un placer leer sus comentarios!
> 
> PD. ¿QUÉ NOMBRE LE PONDRÍAN AL PERRO? 
> 
> xoxo 🖤💙


End file.
